Second Chance - Imaginary Season Two
by KellyBat1219
Summary: It's one year later and Jimmy, Duval, Mary and the rest of the Pritchard's must come to terms with the truth and face demons from the past all while dealing with new threats and new allies.
1. A New Day Dawns

A New Day Dawns

By Kelly J. Batten

Jimmy Pritchard was lying in his bed. He was slowly waking up when a beautiful young woman with auburn red hair and a milky white complexion came in to get under the covers with him. She snuggled up against him and whispered in his ear, "Good Morning My Love."

Jimmy turned to her and smiled and said, "Good Morning my Rosie."

She smiled back and said, "It's almost afternoon but I wanted to let you sleep. You had a much later shift than usual."

Jimmy nodded and said, "I did. I had to make two arrests last night and so the paperwork had to be done for processing before I came home. I would have called but I knew you'd be asleep."

She was still smiling and said, "I don't care what our parents said, marrying you was the happiest day of my life."

Jimmy pulled her on top of him and said, "Good 'cuz it was the happiest day of my life too." They passionately kissed.

She then pulled away and said, "Jimmy we've got that spare room that we've just been using for storage. I'd like to use it for something else."

Jimmy ran his hand through her long hair and said, "Sure, what have you got in mind?"

"How would you feel about a baby's room?"

Jimmy's eyes got wide and said, "Are you? Are we?"

Rosie started to laugh and said, "Yes, I am and yes we are! We're going to have a baby in about seven months."

Jimmy started laughing and said, "This is fantastic news. Maybe our parents will finally get over our getting married. I can't believe it, we're going to be parents. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Uh yeah…" She then started laughing and he laughed with her.

He rolled her over to kiss her when he heard an older gruff voice say, "What are you doing kid?"

He stopped kissing Rosie and he looked over to the doorway and he realized he was back in his old apartment, the final apartment before he died and was replicated in Mary Goodwin's basement and there was his older self standing in the door way.

He then looked at Rosie and she shrugged and said, "You know, I just realized something Jimmy. You don't look like my Jimmy."

She started to get up and Jimmy grabbed her and said, "Rosie don't go, it's me. Let me have this time with you again. We were so happy in this time and this place."

She looked at him sadly and said, "Jimmy time moves forward and so do you. You have to move forward."

"How can I? Mary left…Alexa is dead…Duval wants me to stay away…Gracie and Helen both now think I'm dead as does the rest of the FBI. I found some old friends in a retirement community but I can't tell them who I actually am. They only know me as Jimmy Pritchard's bastard son. The only thing I have to look forward to are my card games and even that's starting to bore me. So tell me Rosie, why should I move forward? What is there for me?"

Rosie got out of bed and stood next to Jimmy's older self and he said, "Listen, we didn't ask for this but, you know it's a gift. You and Duval got closer than you had ever been in your life. Don't throw it away. Duval always goes for the safe route. You know that. Go back to him and to the rest of them."

"Jimmy do you remember what I said to you when you died and we met at the swimming hole?"

"Yes, I do."

"So what are waiting for?"

The older Jimmy spoke again and said, "Look Kid, Mary will be back. You know she loves you. So do Helen, Gracie and Duval. You know Duval needs you too. Rosie told you that…now wake up and get out of the tank. Get out of the tank Jimmy! Start living again!"

Jimmy heard an alarm go off to indicate that the regeneration process was complete. He slowly opened his eyes in the tank and then brought his head above the water.

He got out and headed to the shower and then dried off and got dressed as usual.

He looked around Mary's house and it was so empty. It had been for the past four months. Mary had abruptly left one year ago. She left the house for him and Alexa to use.

Alexa had managed to undo the damage she had caused. With the help of all of the computer geeks who work for Lookinglass, they were able to get Arthur back online with the instructions Otto left Mary and Lookinglass managed to start recouping their losses after Otto had unceremoniously taken the entire system offline.

It had nearly cost Jimmy his life. Jimmy got a reprieve after Arthur was programmed to come back online for Alexa's tank in the nick of time.

All seemed well. He and Alexa were getting along fine. Once the dust had settled, Alexa had explained to him that her husband George who was about to turn 85 had committed suicide, in fact he even attended George's funeral with her. She explained to their children and grandchildren that she was George's caretaker at the end and that Jimmy was her brother. She told them her name was Alexandra and everyone called her Alex. While they thought it was an interesting coincidence no one gave it a second thought. They were just heartbroken that their father and grandfather had committed suicide. Alexa was also heartbroken. She cried almost uncontrollably at the funeral. Her children told her not to grieve so as they knew their father and grandfather had suffered and was now in a better place. They were perplexed that he would commit suicide in such a violent manner. She wanted so much to hold them and tell them who she was.

However, she could not explain to them that he committed suicide because of her and her grandiose plans. She had lost her husband and she lost her family as well. She knew they could never know who she really was.

She explained the entire story to Jimmy. She had been promised that George could be regenerated. He had been suffering greatly from Parkinson's disease. She could not see the forest from the trees and that she could not imagine that anyone could get hurt.

When she found out that Gracie had been kidnapped and George found out, he told her she had to end this. She had refused as the second chance somehow justified it. He left her a note explaining that he would not be a party to anything like that nor would he allow himself to benefit from the experimentation on a young girl. He had doused himself with gasoline and lit himself on fire. She felt so much guilt over it. Her selfishness caused the man she had loved her entire life to commit suicide and it almost cost the lives of Jimmy and Gracie in the process as well.

While Jimmy was infuriated at Alexa's part in the kidnapping of his granddaughter, he realized she was desperate to have another chance at life with her husband so she was easy to manipulate by Connor Graff. In the end, she did her best to set things right and she helped him and Duval in rescuing Gracie which included taking a bullet. She delayed her regeneration to heal herself so that Jimmy could live.

They became friends to a certain degree. Jimmy knew in his heart that he could never fully trust her for what she did. They did have much in common though. Alexa was only seven years older than him so she could relate to pretty much anything he brought up in the past 75 years of his life.

However, there was Albert Lin. He was Otto's first try at regeneration and he was a failure and he had discarded him as he did Alexa, his second try….only to be finished by Graff who had much more sinister ideas for Otto's work. In the final analysis, Albert became violent and killed innocent people.

Alexa started to realize that she too was exhibiting violent tendencies. She lost her temper over simple things. One night for no explicable reason she came into Jimmy's room and attacked him with a knife. Jimmy knew she would have killed him if she could have. Jimmy was able to overpower her and get her to calm down.

She realized what was happening. She told Jimmy this had to end before she harmed someone. Jimmy had relayed this information to Mary and she began to weep. She told Jimmy the reason she had been away for so long was because she was trying to find a cure for it. She had hoped she could find someone to help before either of them displayed violent tendencies.

She wanted to talk with Alexa and Jimmy told her that she could not. Alexa bought a gun and she committed suicide with it in the same place George had committed suicide. He had tried to talk her out of doing it as she had children and grandchildren in another state. She refused as they still believed that she was dead and it was better this way. She wanted to be with George.

Jimmy drove her to the site where George had committed suicide and at her request stayed in the bushes and watched her do it. He then made an anonymous phone call to the police and drove off. Forty-eight hours later he went to the morgue and identified Alexa's body and told them he was her roommate and she had no other family. They released to him Alexa's remains without question and he had her sent to be cremated. Again at Alexa's request, he scattered her ashes in Lake Washington where she and George had both committed suicide.

Jimmy grieved as did Mary. Mary promised that she would find someone to help him. While Jimmy had not had any symptoms he feared that he would lose himself as Albert and Alexa did.

As the past four months had been lonely, he decided to reconnect with people. He found himself going to the retirement communities and hanging out with older people. There were two of his retired friends from the force living in one and they were thoroughly amused to find out that Jimmy Pritchard had an illegitimate son who enjoyed talking about the force and playing poker and drinking. How Jimmy wanted to tell them who he really was but he knew that was a form of suicide right there. No, he'd have to be content to choose his words and memories carefully as they were not Jimmy Jr's memories but officially dead Jimmy Sr's memories.

Then there was Mary. She had told him that she loved him in twin speak. He wanted to say it back. He wasn't sure if he should. There was much to consider…he at that time was on the brink of death for one thing. In some respects life was easier when he looked 75. He paid his favorite call girl Bettina to come and entertain him once a week and there was no obligation and no responsibility.

Mary was also 45 years his junior. She always seemed older to him though. He recalled how his Rosie said in marriage counseling years ago that Jimmy acted like a twenty year old in a fifty year old body. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the key. He and Mary had met somewhere in the middle of maturity and immaturity. Duval had certainly noticed that there was something there and he actually appeared to approve. Jimmy missed his family more than he ever imagined he would.

His dream this morning convinced him of that. He missed them so much at times, it was almost too much to bear. It was especially rough when the holidays came. He knew what they were doing and he couldn't take part in any of it. His older self in the dream and Rosie were right.

He made up his mind. He was going to re-establish contact with his family. If he was destined to go the way of Albert and Alexa he wanted to at least have this time however brief it might be with his family.

He walked to the computer and said, "Arthur, can you access FBI records for Duval Pritchard here in Seattle?"

"Of course Jimmy, what specifically are you looking for?"

"I need his statement to them after we rescued Gracie."

"Accessing…here it is, it was digitally video recorded if you would like to see him or I can just show you the transcript."

"Show me the recording of it."

"Here you go Jimmy."

At that moment, Jimmy saw his son's face on the screen. The son who he knew he had let down so many times over the years and a relationship that never quite got right. Even when he came back from the dead, Duval still had his issues with him until the very end when he said good-bye to him. Jimmy told him they kicked some ass together. Duval responded by saying "I love you too." It was the best moment of Jimmy's life and the saddest moment as well.

Arthur started playing it.

An unknown male voice said, "Can you state your name for the record."

"Duval Pritchard."

"Agent Pritchard, can you start from the beginning of this? You had some pretty serious charges here. You forged a search warrant, you beat up a suspect in his office, you claimed that your brother was your father and justified all of this by saying your daughter was kidnapped which she was but, at that time everyone just thought she had run away. Your direct supervisor has dropped all of the charges in light of what we found at the warehouse but can you fill in some of the other blanks for us?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Agent Pritchard, you have people here who are worried about your mental capacity to continue with the FBI. Can you explain all of that stuff with your father and your brother?"

"I'd be glad to. First of all, I want to apologize. I acted totally on emotion. Had I stepped back and simply shown Adair my phone with Gracie's distress call where she was screaming and then her text giving the name of Graff, I think things would have gone a little smoother. I was thinking at that moment like a father and not an FBI agent like I should have."

"OK that's understandable, however, I'm still supposed to assess your mental well-being. You made comments about your father and pointed to your brother and said he was your father. Can you explain that?"

Duval gave an embarrassed laugh and kind of smiled and said, "I lost my father about six months ago and shortly after that, my half-brother who I didn't know existed came into my life and became my confidential informant. He had the same name and a lot of the same temperament as my dad. When I said my father I meant to say my brother. With Gracie being kidnapped, and nobody believing me, I jumbled a few facts together. The reality of what I said didn't hit me until I was in the squad car. I was really upset. As you know I lost my wife over a year ago and then ten months later I lose my dad and now I was about to lose my daughter."

"Well nobody can say that you haven't had a lot of grief. You're leaving out the fact that you have now lost that brother."

Duval nodded affirmatively and said, "Yes, I have lost that brother. He jumped on the plane as it taxied for take-off and he ended up with the same fate as Otto and Graff."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Well, Agent Pritchard, I think this clears everything up. If you feel like you're good for returning to duty, then I see no reason not to clear you. I hope your daughter is all right."

Duval looked a little uneasy at that. "Gracie is fine physically but I think she's got a long road ahead before she can trust someone again. She's also very upset at losing her Uncle Jimmy. She was just getting used to having an uncle after she had lost a mother and a grandfather."

"Well, she's got a pretty devoted dad so I think she'll be all right in time."

"Thanks…I hope so."

The interview ceased and Jimmy knew what he had to do.

"Arthur, I know Mary had you invent a past for me, putting my year of birth at 1983. She also was able to give me quite a paper history as well. Can we invent me going into the Witness Protection Program?"

"It will take a few firewalls to break through to make it happen Jimmy but I believe I can do it. "

"Make it happen then. It's time Jimmy Pritchard went back to his family and this time I want them all to know the truth."

"Will do Jimmy."

"Can you tell me if Adair is still Duval's boss?"

"Searching…no Agent Adair transferred to the Atlanta office. His new direct supervisor is Agent McCaffrey."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "What's Agent McCaffrey's first name?"

"Her full name is Paula Michelle McCaffrey. Jimmy do you want me to do a search on her?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Here is her current picture with the FBI." Jimmy saw the woman's face come up on the screen and he looked at it with recognition.

"What do you know about her?"

"She started with the FBI in 1998 in the Portland Oregon office. She initially started working forgeries and check kiting. She eventually worked her way into violent crimes and became well known for working cases that involved bank robberies and homicides. It also indicates that she's done a little bit of undercover work when the case required it. She was a team leader for the past three years and when this position opened she applied for it and got it. Is there anything else you need to know about her?"

"No, it's fine…ah…I'll go in and meet her once we have my story set up."

One week later, Jimmy had his credentials in his hand and he made his way to the FBI offices where Duval worked. He had Arthur find out where Duval was and luckily Duval was conveniently out of town. Evidently, Duval decided a family vacation with Gracie and Helen was in order and they had been at Yellowstone Park leaving Jimmy a big window of time to get back in with Duval's boss.

He walked into the offices and walked to his boss's office and he saw Paula McCaffrey sitting there looking intently at her computer screen.

She looked up at him and smiled. She had short dark hair and dark eyes. His stomach got very nervous at that moment.

She stood up and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

Jimmy was dumbfounded but for only a moment and said, "Yes, are you Duval Pritchard's supervisor?"

She looked at him quizzically and said, "Yes, I am, I just started two weeks ago. He's currently out of the office and hasn't met me yet. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, can I sit down?"

She nodded her approval and said, "Of course, my name is Paula McCaffrey. I take it from your reaction to me that you knew my predecessor Mr.….?"

"Pritchard….Jimmy Pritchard." They both sat down and Jimmy said, "Yes, where is Agent Adair? I always liked her."

She got a momentary look of surprise on her face and then one of confusion. "She wanted to be closer to family and a position opened in another office. Mr. Pritchard, I read Duval's report and it indicated that you were dead."

"You read the report?"

"I try to make a point of getting to know as much about the people under me as possible. I read a good many reports from all of the agent's cases that they worked on. The deputy director told me that you were instrumental in helping on a good number of cases Duval worked."

"I see, well, I wasn't actually dead."

"Obviously Mr. Pritchard…so what exactly happened?"

"I went into Witness Protection." She looked confused and clearly wanted more information.

"May I ask why you felt that you needed to do that?"

"My niece was kidnapped by Connor Graff because she had a certain genetic component that they were trying to isolate and reproduce. The guy was the next best thing to a mad scientist… I also carry that component to more of an extent than Gracie does. Duval thought it best if I disappear for a while for my own protection. I have since concluded that I think I'm reasonably safe and I miss my brother Duval, my niece Gracie and my sister Helen. They've had a lot to deal with over the last two years. Duval's wife Madeline died in a terrible car accident and then Jimmy Pritchard senior was murdered by Duval's former partner and former boss, although initially it was made to look like a suicide. Gracie was then kidnapped and I just want to be part of the family again."

She smiled and said, "I understand that. Family is important. It's why I'm here in Seattle so I totally get where you're coming from. I take it you want to go back to being Duval's informant?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have to speak with Duval about it. As I said he hasn't seen me yet but I can't imagine it would be a problem."

"Oh you don't know my brother. He has a way of making problems which is why I came to you first. Here's everything you need for confirmation about the Witness Protection Program…it's all in there." He handed her the file.

She looked through it and said, "It all looks good. You have my blessing. I still need Duval's input though."

"Thank you so much and I'm sure once Duval knows I'm back, he'll want my help again." Jimmy spoke those words more convincingly then he actually felt them.

He reached over the desk to shake her hand and when she took it she said, "This is going to sound a little strange but…have we met before? There's something about your eyes."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so. I guess I just have one of those faces."

Before either of them could say anything else, all of a sudden a voice said, "Hey Duval, I thought you weren't coming back to the office until next week."

Jimmy heard Duval say, "I'm technically not here, I just wanted to drop some stuff off and meet this P. McCaffrey person who's our new boss."

Jimmy got a look of anxiety on his face which he hoped that Paula would not see and she did not because he saw a look of bigger anxiety on her face as she stood up looking like a condemned woman. Jimmy had to ask himself what he was missing here.

Duval poked his head in to the office, took one look at Paula and dropped his box that he was carrying. Jimmy saw the reflection on the glass and the utter look of shock on Duval's face at seeing this woman was something he never anticipated. Duval didn't even realize that Jimmy was there as he saw Duval's and Paula's eyes locked.

Paula broke the ice first and said, "Hello Duval, it's been a long time."

Duval replied, "Not long enough evidently…not since Quantico."

He then became cognizant that there was another person in the room and Jimmy turned around and said, "Hi Brother, I'm back."

Duval's eyes got big and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Duval I know I went into Witness Protection but I can't live without my family any longer and I want to come back to the FBI. Agent McCaffrey here has given me her permission to help you."

Duval looked extremely uneasy and said, "OK we'll have to talk about this later. Can I have some time here with my new boss?"

Jimmy looked from one person to the other and realized their eyes were still locked on each other. There was clearly something going on here and he realized he needed to let this happen so he said, "Sure, Duval, I'll catch you outside since you just came in to say hi."

He left and shut the door. Duval picked up his box and sat down across from Paula. He said, "When I saw my new boss was a P. McCaffrey, I was thinking a Paul or a Peter or a Philip or if it was a woman I thought maybe Patricia."

Paula took a deep breath as though to get her bearings. She got a look of empathy on her face.

"I'm sorry Duval. I didn't want you to know until I knew if I actually had the job and then when I found out, you were on a very long vacation with your daughter and your sister."

Duval looked very steely eyed at her.

"Why did you take this job?"

"I took this job because I've worked very hard over the years to achieve a position like this. Also, my daughter is going to school up here. I don't have any more relatives in Portland and I know that my daughter wants to stay in Seattle."

There was a bit of a silence and then Duval had to say it.

"Why did you leave me so abruptly in Quantico?"

"You have a right to know and I'll explain it. Can we meet for coffee after work? I'll be done at 5:00."

"OK there's a Starbuck's downstairs, I'll be there. Just like I was all those years ago when you didn't show up. All I got was note delivered to me by my roommate."

"I know Duval. I hurt you. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't think about you and wish I could have handled that differently but I'll meet you today, I promise."

Duval walked outside and was met by Jimmy. "Dammit Dad, what are you doing back here? I thought I made it clear that you needed to stay away."

They began to walk.

"First of all, Duval you need to stop calling me Dad in public and call me Jimmy. You almost got hauled off to a mental hospital the last time you couldn't keep that straight. It's Jimmy."

"Fine Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"I told you. I want to come back. I want time with you and Gracie and Helen. If I'm destined to die like Albert Lin then I want to at least have whatever time is available with my family."

Duval looked away. He clearly wanted it too but was thinking of the danger. "Jimmy what if you turn violent around us?"

"I haven't had any violent outbursts and if I do, then I'm counting on you to shoot me and put me out of my misery."

Duval looked stunned and said, "How can you ask me to do that?"

"I don't want it…but it's a possibility. I'm hoping that since Otto said I was perfect that maybe it won't happen but in light of what happened to Albert and Alexa…." His voice trailed off. Duval saw that he was clearly hiding how concerned he was about this.

"I got your letter about Alexa and how she started exhibiting Albert's behavior…and her subsequent suicide. I'm sorry. Is Mary back yet?"

"No not yet but she said she's got a lead on someone who she thinks may be able to help me."

"Well that's something."

Jimmy decided that he needed to change the subject.

"So what's up with you and Paula McCaffrey?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Kiddo. I know you do. You mentioned Quantico. You two must have been in the same class of recruits."

"I don't want to talk about it, and you don't want me to call you Dad, please don't call me Kiddo!" They started to walk.

"Did you two have a fling…Duval?"

"I don't want to talk about it….Jimmy!"

They continued to walk and Jimmy said, "Is she the one who got away?"

"I don't want to talk about it…besides I'm meeting her for coffee at 5:00 which is just twenty minutes away. Please go away for now Dad."

"OK something clearly happened. Nobody meets for coffee that fast if there isn't something to go over."

Duval stopped walking and said, "Dad, will you please respect my privacy and go away for the time being."

"As you wish Son. However, I want you to promise me that in the next twenty-four hours you will tell Gracie and Helen that I'm alive and that I want to see them."

Duval paused for a moment as if he didn't know what to say. Jimmy said, "What are you not telling me Son?"

"Dad, Gracie isn't the person you remember. She's very shy and withdrawn now. She's been in therapy for a year and she's just starting to come out of her shell. I don't want her to get attached to you again only to lose you again."

"Duval, before I died, Gracie and I were very close as a grandfather and granddaughter. We were starting to get close again as an uncle and niece."

"She's lost you twice as has Helen. If you think Helen wasn't affected by losing her brother think again, they were both devastated…and I have never felt so guilty about lying in my life."

"Then they should be thrilled to get me back and don't feel guilty. You punish yourself way too much."

"What if they lose you a third time?"

"Duval life is a risk. Let me tell you something. If I could have your mother back, even if it was only for a fleeting amount of time, I'd take it."

"Dad, please don't talk about Mom. Your marriage wasn't exactly conventional."

"Hey, I told you there were things about your mother and me that you don't know about. Now maybe some time we should talk about it….assuming you actually want to listen."

Duval said, "Maybe some time but, right now, I have to meet someone at Starbuck's so if you'll excuse me."

"All right Duval, I'll leave for the time being but, I still expect you to tell Gracie and Helen about me."

"OK, I will…I promise."

Jimmy walked away but he couldn't shake what was going on with Duval and Paula. He knew it was wrong but he had to do it. He got a comfortable distance from that Starbuck's and he said into his phone, "Arthur, patch me into Duval's phone so I can hear what's being said."

"Jimmy, you know that's unethical unless it's a matter of public safety."

"I know Arthur, but I haven't always been ethical and I need to look out for my son here."

"Very well, you are patched in now."

Duval went to Starbuck's and saw that Paula was already there sitting at a table outside. Jimmy could hear Duval plain as day. He said, "You're early."

"I kept you waiting the last time I was supposed to meet you and, I didn't want to disappoint you again."

Duval clearly feeling bitter said, "Well that is big hearted of you."

There was a silence and Paula said, "I got you coffee, the way I remember you liking it."

"Thanks. So why are you here…In Seattle?"

"Duval, I didn't apply for this job with the idea that I would be your boss. I didn't know you'd be working directly under me until I actually accepted it. As I said, my daughter is attending school here at the UW and she wants to settle in Seattle. I don't have anything in Portland any longer. What relatives that I had, are now deceased. I was a team leader and I was told in my last review that if an opportunity opened for a command position, then I was a shoe in for it. This position opened, my daughter is attending grad school here and it just all fell into place."

"Should I transfer?"

"Absolutely not! We were a good team at the academy regardless of everything else. Why can't we work together here?"

There was a silence and then Duval said, "I see you got married. You have a different name then when I first knew you…although I don't see a ring."

He saw Paula look guilty and then she said, "Duval, the reason I didn't meet you at the hotel is because the name you knew me under at the academy was my married name."

Duval's eyes got very big and he shook his head in disbelief. "You were married the entire time?"

"Yes, please let me explain."

"What was I, a sweet distraction? Someone to help you get through the self-defense class? Someone to just use until I wasn't useful any longer?"

Paula looked like she was going to cry but was holding it in very well.

"No, I loved you very much Duval. Everything I said in that letter to you I meant but….I was married and I had a small child. My daughter was only four. She's now going to the UW. I had always wanted to go to the FBI Academy but my husband didn't want that. He wanted me to work in some other capacity with law enforcement. He said that because I was married and had a child that we should come first and not be put in possible danger…not to mention the long hours an agent has to put in. He had helped me through grad school and thought I owed him that much."

She paused briefly and then said, "Scott told me that if I went to the academy then our marriage was finished and I could look forward to a divorce when I got home. I thought well that's it. I decided that I would do what was right for me. So, I took off my ring and I began to pack my suitcase and, I got ready for Quantico. I wasn't sure how this would ultimately impact my child but I knew I had to do this for myself. I had worked too hard to turn down the offer from the FBI."

Duval looked stunned by this revelation. He said, "So what happened between us was your understanding that you were getting a divorce."

"Yes, I thought if Scott couldn't support me then it was for the best and I was going to move forward. I went to the academy. I met you and what started as what I thought was a harmless flirtation turned into something more. I didn't want to talk about my marriage or about being a mother as people tend to treat you different when they hear that and I certainly didn't plan to fall in love…which I did."

Duval hesitated then said, "So what happened? I pledged my love to you and gave you that antique heart pendant. I still recall putting it around your neck and kissing your neck and you turned and kissed me back. You told me that you loved me too…so I ask you again what changed?"

Paula took a deep breath and said, "As you recall I didn't go to graduation. It was because, when I was supposed to meet you…I came back to the dorm and I saw Scott waiting outside. He had flowers for me and an apology. He had the last twenty weeks to think about things and he realized that he couldn't deprive me of my dream. He was a teacher and if I had told him he couldn't be a teacher he wouldn't take it well.

So he struck a deal with me. He applied for a teaching position in Vancouver WA just right over the river and he got it. He also told me to change my name back to my maiden name and not wear my wedding ring when I was working so my family could be anonymous. He begged me not to break up the family and that our daughter was asking for me every day. I realized I couldn't leave my family….no matter how much it broke my heart and your heart as well."

"When were you going to tell me that you were married and had a child?"

"I was going to tell you when we met at the hotel. I had fully planned to tell you before we made love. I wanted you to know what you were going to get yourself into before we consummated anything but then Scott showed up and I just couldn't walk away."

Duval could not believe what he was hearing. "I'm glad you told me this. I've spent all of these years wondering if the reason you left me was because I lied to you about who I was."

Paula shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't that. Look I totally understood why you didn't want that attention. King County has had some big cases go national and your father was at the center of a few of the investigations. You simply wanted to be anonymous going through training."

"So where's your husband now?"

"He died twenty-one months ago from liver cancer."

"I'm sorry Paula. My wife died two years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry for you too Duval."

"Are you sure you don't want me to transfer to another department?"

"No, I want you to stay. I've looked at your record and as your direct superior, I'd be crazy to want you out of my division besides, I think your talents would be wasted somewhere else."

"Thank you for your honesty. As you can see I also moved on."

"Yes, I'm glad you did and I hope we can be friends. I don't have any illusions about anything else. I'm your boss so we should keep our relationship professional."

Duval nodded and said, "I agree. Thank you for telling me the truth."

Jimmy had listened to all of it from a distance and all he could say was "This is an interesting turn of events."

"Duval on a work related subject, your brother really wants to come back and be your CI. I told him it was all right if you were in agreement."

"So what did you think of my brother?"

"I like him. For someone who's not even forty, he seems like an old soul."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know him better. Are you OK with him coming back? I looked at all of the files that he helped you with. He was very valuable and I think we'd be making a mistake to not let him help us."

"I know. It's fine. I'll work with him again."

All of a sudden, from Jimmy's vantage point, he noticed a man in black lurking in the background about fifty yards from where Duval and Paula were sitting. He was clearly checking Duval out from behind.

At that moment, Paula started to notice the man as well and said, "Duval, I don't mean to alarm you but it's come to my attention that there's a man who appears to be checking you out at about eight o'clock. Turn very slowly if you want to see him."

"How long has he been there?"

"For as long as we've been talking. At first I didn't think anything of it as it looked like he was waiting for someone but, it's been clear as our conversation has gone on that he's looking at you as if he wants confirmation that it's you but, he seems to lack the stones to let you see his face which tells me you probably know the man."

"OK are you packing?"

"Absolutely…what about you?"

"I always have it on me when I go into work for any reason."

"That's good to know." She took another drink of coffee. She smiled and said, "Let's not tip him off that we're aware of him."

Meanwhile, Jimmy who was still hearing the conversation, was slowly making his way to the man. Before he could get to the man, he pulled out his gun and started to open fire on Duval and Paula.

Paula's eyes got wide and she yelled, "Everyone down!" Paula and Duval grabbed each other and hit the ground and landed behind the cement wall with plants in them that they had been sitting right behind. They both pulled out their guns and they began to fire back.

Duval hit him squarely in the chest just as Jimmy grabbed the man from behind and knocked the gun out of his hand and they fell to the ground.

Duval and Paula waited briefly to make sure nobody else was shooting and amid all of the screams, Paula yelled, "Everyone calm down. I'm with the FBI, you're safe now!" She held up her ID for everyone to see.

Duval got up and ran to the gunman. He was on his phone asking for an ambulance. When he got there and saw Jimmy with him he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you might need me."

Duval rolled his eyes and then realized the man whom he had shot and Jimmy had wrestled to the ground was his former boss, Agent Beck whom he had busted with his ex-partner for being on the take.

"Beck, how did you get out?"

Beck could barely speak but said, "Someone who hates you Pritchard's more than me. I couldn't wait for the revenge so I decided to go on my own." He looked down at his wound and realized it was mortal and said, "But you Pritchard's are finished." He then died.

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other dumbfounded as neither knew what to say. Paula then approached and said, "That man looks familiar."

"It was my old boss Paula…Agent Beck."

"I read the file, he was in prison as is Strayburn and Kerling. Did he say anything?"

Jimmy broke the silence and said, "Yeah, he said, someone wants revenge on the Pritchard's."

Later, after all of the statements had been made, Duval said to Jimmy, "Why were you still there?"

"I was worried about you so I observed you and Paula having coffee."

"You're now spying on me?"

"It seemed you needed help."

"Hello, I had the gun and I took him out!"

"Come on Duval, I still helped and you're glad I did." Duval once again rolled his eyes.

Paula then approached and said, "Well Duval, you still know how to show a lady a good time." Duval was not amused. "OK I guess it's too early for a joke like that." She then turned to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, thank you for your assistance. I think because you grabbed him, you made him unable to take another shot. You helped save a lot of people besides your brother today."

Jimmy then said, "Was anyone else hit?"

"No, we were very lucky. I just made a statement to the press. I wanted to assure the public that this was not any kind of terrorist attack or any anarchists that want to riot. Duval, can you come into my office?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." He then turned to Jimmy and said, "Go home, I think we can handle it from here."

"OK Duval but…remember what I said. I want Helen and Gracie to know."

"All right, I'll make it happen…I promise."

He walked into Paula's office. Paula said, "Close the door."

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Duval, I imagine we'll have many private conversations as I will with other agents."

"Good point." He closed the door and said, "What do you need from me?"

There was a brief silence and she said, "Do you want to come back to work on Monday? Given what happened today, I totally understand if you need a few more days."

"Paula that's kind of you but, I think I'll be fine."

"Protocol dictates that there has to be an investigation and you have to go to counseling. I think the investigation is pretty self-explanatory but you will need to see a counselor. Your former boss tried to kill you and with his last breath told you someone was coming to exact revenge on you Pritchard's."

"I know Paula. I'll go to the session for forms sake but I want to investigate this."

"Of course. Until Monday then….Oh and Duval…"

"Yeah?"

"I think today proved that Jimmy is good to have around. I look forward to working with both of you."

Duval nodded and then got up but then stopped and turned and said, "I just realized that I didn't thank you for watching my back."

She smiled and said, "I always will have your back now that we work together. I had it at Quantico after all."

He smiled and said, "Yes, we did have each other's backs. I'll always have yours as well."

"So does this mean we're becoming friends?"

"I'm not sure." He smiled again and walked out. After he walked out, Paula reached inside her blouse and looked at an antique heart pendant with sadness.

Duval made his way back to his car. He got in but before he started up the engine, he instinctively reached down for his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper folded several times from an obscure part of the wallet. It was old and looked as though it had been read and folded and unfolded and read many times.

He unfolded it and he could hear Paula's voice as clearly as he read it:

Dear Duval,

I am so sorry but I can't meet you. I can't meet you tonight or any other night. I let this relationship go too far. I am so sorry. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you. I love you more than I ever imagined but it will never work.

I know you hate me right now but if I explain things further you will only hate me more. Please try to forgive me in time and if you can't forgive me then at least remember our time fondly. I will cherish it. I could never have gotten through self-defense if you hadn't worked with me. I will always be grateful to you and I will remember you…forever.

I will wear the pendant you gave me always….I promise. Please don't try to find me…you will only find more disappointment.

Love,

Paula

Duval folded the note up and put it back in his wallet. He shook his head in resignation and turned on the engine and drove home.

Back at Mary's house, Jimmy pulled in and was surprised to see some lights on. He parked the car and figured Mary must be home. He was surprised that he had not heard anything but he walked in and to his surprise saw a woman with blonde hair in the kitchen. The resemblance was uncanny and he initially thought it was his daughter Helen.

"Helen?"

The woman looked his direction and he saw that she was young in her early twenties to be exact but she could have been Helen's daughter. On second thought he was thinking she could have been his mother's sister.

She smiled at him and said, "No, my name is Liza….Liza Elliott." She reached out her hand to shake his and then said, "You must be James Pritchard."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes, I must be. How did you get in?"

A familiar voice said, "By me of course. Liza is the person who I believe can help you." Jimmy turned to look and there was Mary Goodwin standing before him looking just as beautiful and stunning as ever.

"James, I'm sorry I didn't let you know we were coming. I heard about what happened at the FBI today. Is Duval all right? When they said the name of the shooter, I knew it had to be Duval he was trying to get."

"He was but Duval is fine. Everyone is fine. I have a feeling there's a case there…but why don't we talk about the matter at hand right now."

"Yes, we should. I've spent the past two weeks debriefing Liza. She knows everything James. She believes as do I that she can help you."

He turned to look at Liza and he found it hard to believe that someone so young could help him but he realized it was his chauvinistic upbringing that was hindering his judgement here. He had spent a good many years in law enforcement and saw women, young and old make great strides and show the world that they were just as capable as men on many levels so it should not shock him that someone so young could be capable of helping him.

Liza then said, "Perhaps we should tell James how this all came into being."

Jimmy said, "Sure but before we go any further Liza, the only person who calls me James is Mary…Please call me Jimmy."

"OK Jimmy…I am the reason you exist." She smiled as she knew she had his attention.

Mary then spoke, "James, I have spent the last several months starting from when I got that message from Otto from beyond the grave stating that everyone whether it was a person or a fish or some other animal that Graff experimented with, turned violent and had to be put down and I've been looking for someone who could help. I realized very quickly that I needed to look at Otto's data. I know Otto was smart but I found it hard to believe that Otto could come up with regeneration on his own. Therefore, I began to look at all of his research and I found where it all started." She then pointed to Liza.

Liza smiled and said, "Jimmy, I am what many people refer to as a prodigy or a genius…take your pick. I got to go to college when everyone else was going to high school and I finished my undergraduate work at nineteen and began the Master's Program. I got interested in genetics and the idea of regeneration due to the fact that I lost two grandparents before I ever got the opportunity to meet them and I lost my father prematurely as well.

For my Master's thesis, I wrote a paper called The Frankenstein Code which got published. It was an obscure publication and I really never thought much would come of it. However, I then met Mary. I've been sworn to absolute secrecy and I certainly agree with it. After Graff and Otto tried to turn my working theory into something bad that could hurt other people I was sorry I ever wrote the paper.

I had no idea that someone would take the idea and literally start bringing people back to life…or worse, start kidnapping living people and experimenting on them. My thesis was simply one of regenerating dead cells into healthy cells. I wasn't trying to say we should bring people back to life. I was proposing the idea of regenerating dead brain cells of say a person who was suffering from Alzheimer's to make them healthy again and hence killing the disease which was where the re-coding process came into play. I also thought it could work possibly in the fight against cancer…or even heart disease….I was only working on the idea of prolonging life in general and maybe raising the life expectancy….I swear I never imagined the idea of bringing someone who had been clinically dead for several hours back to life."

"Just out of curiosity why did you call your paper The Frankenstein Code then?"

Liza seemed embarrassed but said, "It was a just an attention getter. I wanted it published and I wanted it to catch people's eyes. However, if you read the first line of the paper, I clearly say that I'm not advocating going to the cemetery and bringing dead loved ones back."

Jimmy was intrigued. "OK but, if Otto and Graff got the idea initially from your paper, why did Graff not approach you to work with him I wonder."

"Actually, I think maybe he did through a third party."

"How so?"

"About eighteen months ago, I was called by someone who said he represented a party who wanted to hire me to perform experiments based on my research. I asked him who this party was and what kind of experiments they were we talking about. He refused to tell me only saying that I would be well compensated. I got suspicious. It sounded very shady. I told him that if he couldn't tell me anything about this party and what type of tests I would be doing then I wanted no part of it. He tried calling me a few more times to sweeten the offer but I finally said that if he didn't stop harassing me, I would report this to the FBI. I also explained that I had a direct connection to the FBI so he'd better take me seriously and if I disappeared, the FBI would notice very quickly and my disappearance would be a top priority. Let's just say I'm well connected to someone at the Bureau."

"Graff was smart. He wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible. That explains why you were never grabbed."

Mary then said, "And why he wanted Otto so badly."

"Exactly, when Mary told me about you and Alexa and Albert, my jaw dropped. When she told me what happened to both Albert and Alexa I knew I had to come and help in whatever way I could. I don't condone Otto and Graff playing God with my thesis and it sickened me when Mary told me what they did to your granddaughter Gracie…but, since you're here, I owe it to you to try to help you live out as normal and happy a life as you can and free from the fear of losing your mind in the process."

Mary then said, "Thank you Liza, here are your keys to the cottage outside and we can start working tomorrow."

"Thanks Mary and don't worry Jimmy. If your fate is to become like Albert and Alexa, I'll determine it and then I'll work to find you a cure for it….no matter how long it takes." Jimmy nodded in gratitude and Liza left.

Jimmy looked at Mary and said, "Alone at last Mary."

Mary looked as though she didn't know what to say other than, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "Don't be, you had a lot to deal with."

"Yes, with what Liza told us, I fear that Graff's work may not have died with him. Graff had his hand in a lot of people's back pockets…I keep wondering who that person was who contacted Liza and how he was involved in any of it…what if there is someone else out who is just as obsessed with eternal life on earth as Connor Graff was?"

"It's something we'll have to be on the lookout for. Right now my priority is who has declared open season on the Pritchard's.

"Now that I'm back James, I'll help you as much as possible in that regard. If anything were to happen to you or anyone you love…." Her voice trailed off and she looked away as though she might start to cry.

Jimmy walked to her and instinctively put his arms around her and she put her arms around him in return. "Let's talk about something more pleasant." He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. This was more intimacy than they had ever shared and yet it felt very natural.

She smiled but looked guilty and said, "It's not nice to tell someone you love them, leave them a note of uncertainty and then walk away for a year."

"Mary, you needed a time out. Look, you had to grow up fast. You and Otto lost your parents when you were ten and Otto retreated into his own little world. You became his surrogate mother practically. He had an abnormal attachment to you to the point that he didn't feel any empathy for anyone but you. I'm grateful for that as I have no doubt that was what made him bring Arthur back so that I could live. You then had to deal with the fact that he aligned himself with Graff who was using his work for his own perverted uses. You had all of that on top of running a corporate conglomerate. For only being 31, you've had a lot of experiences that most people don't have when they are twice your age."

She pulled away from him and said, "It's still no excuse James. I shouldn't have left like I did. I've had a lot of time to think about things. Otto needed help and he never got it. We went to live with my aunt and uncle when our parents died in that car accident. Otto shut down after that accident because he blamed himself for distracting our father. He should have been put in therapy. My aunt and uncle wanted that. They even wanted to send him to Western State for a while because he had gotten so withdrawn. I begged them not to do it though, because Otto always talked to me. I was a child. They should have overridden me. If they had, Otto just might not have done any of those things."

"On the other hand Mary, if he hadn't done those things, you and I would both be dead right now and my son Duval would still be hating me from this side of the grave…that is if he wasn't in his own grave. Strayburn was ready to kill him when he put it all together and he would have done that eventually even without my help."

"But what about all of the other people who ended up dead…because of all of this and Gracie getting kidnapped and experimented on?"

"Look Mary, we can't change anything that's happened. All we can do is go forward. I missed you tremendously. I hope you don't leave again."

"I have no plans to leave. What are your plans?"

"I want my family back. I want them to know."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"I can't live this lie anymore. I saw Duval today and his new Chief Paula McCaffrey who said I can come back. Gracie and Helen have a right to know that their grandfather and father is alive."

Mary reacted with recognition at Paula's name but said nothing other than, "Perhaps you should let them get used to you being back before you drop the bombshell on them."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I intend to." There was a silence and then Jimmy said, "Look, you told me that you loved me and I think it's only fair to say that I love you too. I wanted to tell you that but when I thought it was my last day of life, I thought it would make it easier for you to move on if I didn't say it back."

Mary walked over and they put their arms around each other. Jimmy leaned down and kissed her. It turned passionate. Mary then pulled away. Jimmy smiled and said, "I understand, it's probably for the best. We don't know what could happen if I get excited at this point. I'm glad you brought Liza here. I hope she can help."

Mary nodded and said, "Thanks for understanding…James I was going to put this off but I don't think I should."

"What is it?"

"I want to play for you Otto's final message to me. He recorded it at Connor's lab before all hell broke loose when you, Duval and Alexa arrived."

"All right, let's hear it."

"Arthur, play Otto's final message to me."

Otto's face came on the screen. He looked around very nervously to make sure nobody was within earshot and he began to talk. "Mary, by the time you see this, I will most likely be dead. I'm at Connor Graff's lab. Mary, Connor is evil. I'm sorry you and I ever got involved with him. I saw him order the death of Albert Lin and then his two henchman walked into his cell and shot him dead. If he's willing to that to Albert when he's no longer needed what will he do to Gracie Pritchard and to me?"

He put his hand up to his forehead showing sheer terror and frustration but it was evident that he was willing himself to keep talking.

"I've hacked all of his data about Albert and Alexa, yes, and you should know by now, Alexa who has been your assistant is like Pritchard. I have timed it so that Alexa's tank will unlock and Pritchard's DNA can be uploaded. This takes time which is why I'm making this recording now. It's all there and it should be automatic. Pritchard should be fine by the time you see this recording.

The other recording that I sent to you initially about the subjects turning violent is true but upon looking at other data it might not manifest in the same way for Pritchard, which is why I decided to make you this second message. One other thing you need to know. Connor has other operations. I've located three others, one in Kosovo, one in Oman and one in Senegal. Now why he put them in that part of the world is a mystery to me but I'm sure you'll figure it out.

This is bigger than I ever imagined. It's not just Connor. There are others involved. I don't know who they are and to what end I have no idea but Mary, please stop whatever this is. For your sake, I hope you can find a cure for Pritchard. I tried to deprive you of being happy but I was wrong. Please forgive me. I'm going to stop Connor. I'm not sure how but I will.

One more thing. I'm begging you, stop all of the research on the cure of cancer that I developed for you. This is unnatural. I don't regret saving you but after seeing what this did to Albert Lin, we have no way of knowing what would happen if this got out into the general population. I love you Mary. I have to go now. Please don't hate me. I never intended to become a monster and I certainly didn't want to create any. I only wanted you to be well. The file for bringing Lookinglass back up and Pritchard's DNA for Alexa's tank are attached to this. Goodbye."

The screen went black.

Jimmy was stunned by this revelation. He turned to Mary and said, "Maybe I made a mistake today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Before Duval told everyone I was dead, he said that if they found out about me, they'd put me in a government lab and never let me out. What if all of this leads to that?"

Mary grabbed Jimmy and said with more conviction that he had ever heard in her voice, "No James that will never happen. I will find a place for both of us to hide sufficiently before it ever gets to that point. Right now though, the most important thing is for Liza to make sure you're not like Albert and Alexa and to find a cure if you are." They hugged each other again as tightly as they could or at least as tightly as Jimmy could without hurting her.

Jimmy then said, "You're absolutely sure that Liza is someone to be trusted."

"Of course. The reason I believe this is because what she said about the FBI is true. Her mother is in fact, Duval's new boss Paula McCaffrey."

Jimmy was stunned by this revelation. All he could say was "Really?"

"Yes, I did a complete background check on both Liza and Paula and looking at Paula's record with the FBI, I believe she could be trusted if we had to tell her the truth. I don't want to do that yet but based on what I found out I think she would be fine. However, I was surprised to find out that she did an internship with the King County Sherriff's Department back in 1993. Did you know her well?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "As well as any intern."

"Did she suspect anything about you when you met with her today?

"Only that she thought I looked familiar but I deflected it...after all I'm Sherriff Pritchard's son."

"Do you also believe like me that she's the kind of person who could keep all of this under wraps if we had to tell her?"

There was a silence and then Jimmy said, "Paula always struck me as being very professional and took the job of law enforcement seriously. For her to now be in a position of command, one doesn't get there unless one knows how to keep their mouth shut when the situation warrants it…and I can tell you based on what I observed today, I think she is someone we could trust."

"Are you back in as Duval's confidential informant?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Does this mean that you'll definitely let me and Arthur help you solve crimes?" She smiled

He smiled back and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"All right then, I guess it's settled. I need to get some sleep. I've got a company to start running again tomorrow and we need to figure all of this out. I also need to draft a statement to the board on why we won't be going forward with the cancer cure trials that I initially wanted and I need to make it convincing without raising suspicion."

"Well, you're Mary Goodwin. I'm sure whatever you tell them, they'll be in full agreement."

They then both walked away to their respective quarters. They were both very sad at being together again but not able to be truly together.

Jimmy had a strange gnawing feeling though. He took out a photograph from 1945 and saw his mother as a young woman. While the photo was in black and white, he could visualize her honey blonde hair and blue eyes. He shook his head but said nothing to himself. He didn't dare say what he was thinking.

Duval pulled into his driveway and walked in the house. Gracie and Helen were there making tacos. "Hi Dad." Gracie looked happy. She had been so despondent after she woke up from being kidnapped. He remembered it well.

FLASHBACK

Gracie opened her eyes and saw Duval. "Dad what happened? Why was Otto Goodwin doing those experiments on me?"

Duval took a deep breath and said, "Gracie, your grandfather wasn't like other people. He had a rare genetic code that used in a certain way could possibly extend someone's life. You have the same code. That's why they wanted you."

Gracie had tears in her eyes and said, "So Garrett didn't really care about me, he was just a hired guy to get close to me until Graff wanted me."

"I'm afraid so Honey…I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I know what it is to be disappointed by someone who you believe cares about you."

"Where is he now? Did you arrest him?"

Duval hesitated and said, "No, I didn't arrest him…I killed him."

Gracie's eyes got big and Duval then said, "Honey it was in self-defense. He shot at both me and your Uncle Jimmy."

"Is Uncle Jimmy OK?"

Duval took a deep breath and said, "No, he isn't. I'm sorry Gracie but Uncle Jimmy died in the plane like Otto and Graff."

Gracie began to cry very hard. Duval could do nothing but hold her. At that point Helen came in and said, "What is it?"

Before Duval could say anything, Gracie blurted out through her tears "Uncle Jimmy's dead."

Duval looked over at Helen and she looked as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. The tears began to stream down her face. She said, "Well, it was nice to have two brothers while it lasted." She sat down and wept as much as Gracie.

Back in the present, Duval surveyed the situation at the table. Helen said, "Hey Duval, come on over and have some tacos."

"Yeah Dad, we're celebrating tonight. At first I wasn't sure if we should with you getting shot at by your old boss but after you told me on the phone that you were OK, I figured we still had to eat and I know you're going to be happy about this." She ran up to him and hugged him.

He said, "What's going on?"

Helen smiled and then said, "Well, Duval as you know I finished my degree six months ago and I had my internship at the King County Coroner's office. They have now offered me a full time position as a coroner's assistant with the eventual move to a full Medical Examiner once I finish the rest of my credentials. It took me twenty years to finish that degree but I finally did it! I only wish Dad could have lived to see this….Mom too for that matter."

Duval smiled and hugged Helen and said, "Congratulations Helen! I always knew that once you finally decided to finish it you could do it. I agree, let's celebrate this."

"Thanks Duval."

He sat and they both looked at him and realized something was up and Gracie said, "What's going on Dad…other than the fact you got shot at today."

"Nothing."

Helen replied, "Oh that means something's going on. Come on Duval. You were shot at today. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not the one who got shot."

Gracie said, "We saw a woman giving a statement. Is she your new boss?"

"Yes, she is."

Gracie said, "What's she like?"

"Well, she's very competent and observant and I'm sure she'll be fine."

Helen said, "That's a pretty safe and non-committal description. What's really wrong with her?"

Duval had a momentary flashback to once kissing her with great passion and then said, "Nothing is wrong with her, she'll be fine but, I need to tell you both something."

"What?" They both had replied in unison.

"Gracie, how was your counseling session today?"

"You're dodging the issue Dad…but since you asked, and to quote you, it was fine…in fact, I decided not to go any longer."

Duval looked shocked and said, "Gracie, are you sure about this?"

"Dad, I know you mean well but I don't think I need it any longer. Look I'd like to believe that I've learned a few things. The first thing is that if your dad tells you not to go out with someone, it might be wise to consider that maybe he has good reasons for it…and you should think them through before you decide to quit high school to run off with him."

"And the other thing?"

Gracie smiled and said, "I'm going to start attending the University of Washington. I got my letter of acceptance." She pulled it out and showed him.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I'm very proud of you. Your mother would have been proud too."

"Wow, Dad that's the first time I've heard you refer to her in quite some time."

"Well, we shouldn't be afraid to talk about her. Your grandmother used to say that nobody is ever truly gone if they are remembered fondly….but are you sure you're ready? You completed your senior year as home study."

"I know Dad but, part of the reason was that after I was kidnapped and experimented on, I really didn't feel like I had much in common with my friends any longer. This is a new start. My therapist thought I was ready for this step."

"Gracie, you've been in therapy for a year. Is there anything else you want to tell me or Helen about what you discussed in therapy?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe why you started dating a guy like Garrett in the first place."

Gracie looked a little uneasy and then said, "Look Dad, I think the attraction to Garrett was simply that he was different and initially he listened to me when I talked about Mom. I realized too late that it was an act just to get me to trust him."

"Gracie, if you wanted to talk to someone about your mother why didn't you just talk to me?"

"You were just so sad. Look how long it took you to remove your wedding ring? You finally stopped wearing it three months ago." He looked down at his hand.

"Well, is there anything you want to talk about her now?"

Gracie shook her head and said, "No, I think I discussed it pretty well with my therapist. I'd really prefer to just move on…I think Mom would want that."

"OK as long as you feel all right about it." Gracie nodded in agreement.

Helen then spoke and said, "OK Duval, Gracie has told you her news and I've told you mine. Now what do you have to tell us?"

"Not so fast Helen…I thought I'd be seeing you here with Wally. He got paroled two months ago and I know you started seeing him…so what's going on?"

Helen looked embarrassed and then said, "Well, if you must know, Dad was right about him in high school."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "What happened Helen?"

"Dad was right he was Wally the Weasel but at least this time I got to find out on my own instead of having Dad scare him off….and no Duval I don't want to go into the details, let's just say we parted company and it's for the best….So what is it you have to tell us?"

He looked at both of them and said, "What I am about to tell you, is going to be a shock but a pleasant shock." The both looked about as puzzled as two people could be.

"What would you both say if I told you that Jimmy wasn't dead?"

Their eyes got wide and Helen said, "Duval what are you talking about?"

"Did you ever think it odd that you never saw Jimmy's body?"

"You thought that in light of everything that happened you'd just take care of getting him cremated. What's going on Duval?"

"Jimmy carries the same genetic component that Gracie and Dad have. I thought it would be best if he went into witness protection."

Gracie then spoke, "Dad, where has Uncle Jimmy been this whole time?"

"He's been here in Seattle where he always was."

"Does Uncle Jimmy want to see us?"

"More than ever….he's tired of hiding and since it's been a year he doesn't feel that it's a risk at this point. I disagreed but he's insistent on coming back to our family and to the FBI. He got clearance today from my new boss Paula McCaffrey."

Helen said, "When can we see him?"

"I'll call him tomorrow and see if we can set up something. Does that sound OK to the two of you?"

They both smiled and gave an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

Paula McCaffrey sat in her house. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. On the other end a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Sweetie, it's Mom."

On the other end, Liza Elliott smiled and said, "Hi Mom, I saw the news today. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not a normal day but I've had worse days at the Bureau."

"Yeah, I know. It's why I didn't call you earlier. You would have just told me I was overreacting."

"You know me well Liza. Enough said on the subject. Are you settling in OK at your internship?"

"Yes, I am. Mary Goodwin has let me use her guest cottage for as long as I'm working here."

"So what is it that you're doing for Lookinglass that requires you to live there?"

"I can't tell you Mom. As someone who works for the FBI, you should understand the concept of need to know only."

"I do but Lookinglass is just a computer network and your specialty is not computers so I'm a little perplexed."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything else…if I did, I'd have to kill you."

"Very funny. All right then just assure me that you're not doing anything illegal."

"No Mom it's nothing illegal. It'll be fine."

"OK, but remember we're in the same city so please try to fit in lunch with your mother between classes and your internship."

There was a silence and then Paula said, "Liza, it's just lunch. Please don't shut me out. I took this position so we'd be in the same city."

"Mom, you took the position because it was a hell of a promotion."

"I wouldn't have applied for it if you weren't going to be here….Look Liza, I know you see me as the understudy parent. I put my career in front of the family too many times. I admit it, but I'm here now. I'm just asking for lunch."

"OK Mom….Mom do you think Dad would have been proud of me?"

"Liza you know he was. He held on at the end for you to get there so he could die with you at his side."

Liza smiled and said, "I know Mom. He was the best dad ever."

"Yes he was. I'll talk to you later."

Paula disconnected the phone and said to herself, "Yes, he was the best dad but he wasn't always the best husband."

Talk of Liza's father brought back more memories. Memories first started by the face of James Pritchard Jr in her office today. She had not heard the name Jimmy Pritchard in years and it was like it was just yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Paula was not quite 21 when she was standing at the water cooler filling up her water bottle in the King County Sherriff's office. All of a sudden, someone backed into her and knocked her bottle out of her hand, fortunately she had just capped the bottle. She picked it up and when she looked up she saw a man with dark greying hair in his early 50's she guessed.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry. That'll teach me to walk backwards in the office…Are you one of the interns?"

"Yes, I'm Paula McCaffrey. I'm working in dispatching right now."

"I'm Sherriff Jimmy Pritchard but you can call me Sherriff Jimmy. I totally believe in our intern program. If there's anything I can do for you…let me know."

"Thanks Sherriff Jimmy." She turned to walk away but heard Sherriff Jimmy's colleague in the office say, "Hey Jimmy, she's cute and adorable don't you think?"

Jimmy replied, "Yes she is…cute and adorable…like my daughter Helen. I prefer someone a little closer to my age if I'm going to cheat on Rosie…"

"Oh really what about…."

"And I learned my lesson now didn't I? Come on Joey let's talk work, you're my oldest friend on the force so what have you got here for me?"

Paula got out of earshot and went back to her station.

Back in the present, Paula had been brushing her teeth. She shook her head at the irony of everything that had transpired today.

John Strayburn, walked into a dark alley where he saw a figure barely noticeable. The man spoke in a British accent.

"Hello Mr. Strayburn. I'm glad to see that our little escape plan worked."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh I want so many things. First and foremost, I want you tell me what happened to you on that bridge when you tried to kill Duval Pritchard."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know and it's to your advantage to tell me."

Strayburn then heard the click of a gun by his ear. "Hey, there's no need to get violent here. I'll be happy to tell you what I know."

"Good, tell me."

"My partner and I were taking Pritchard to be thrown off the bridge like we did to his father and then someone else showed up."

"Tell me about him."

"He was young. He looked like he was in his early to mid-thirties and he clearly worked out a lot because he was very strong and very agile. He knocked me out quite easily. When I woke up I was in hand-cuffs and when I asked Duval where the other guy was, he said, What other guy? I think you're delusional from the head butt I gave you….I tried to tell the arresting officers that there was another guy there but nobody believed me."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes."

"Are you interested in revenge?"

"Yes…Pritchard and his friend ruined my life."

"Good…work with that revenge…it will come in handy."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge and much more." The man came out of the shadows. Strayburn got a good look at him. He looked to be in his mid-thirties but there was something about him that scared him beyond belief. He had a terrible scar on the right side of his face and he had piercing blue eyes that had evil in them. Strayburn got a worried feeling.

Stayburn then said, "Do you have a name Sir?"

"Yes, I do…but you can call me….Sir."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Deadly Cards Part 1

Deadly Cards Part 1

By

Kelly Batten

Duval Pritchard rolled over in bed and his arm rested around a body. It wasn't just anybody though. He opened his eyes and saw Paula there looking at him and she was smiling a smile of pure contentment.

She reached up with her hand and caressed his face and he said, "Paula how did we end up like this?"

She looked at him funny and said, "After last night, you actually need to ask that question?"

He laughed slightly and said, "I guess not."

"Duval, I came over to go over your statement about Beck."

"Yes, we were sitting on the couch and then you dropped the report and as we both reached for it, our hands touched and we looked at each other and then I leaned in and I kissed you."

She smiled some more and then said, "And then I said, is it really possible for two people to correct a very big mistake from years ago?"

"And then I said, anything's possible."

"And then we took each other in our arms and the rest is history."

"It was amazing."

"Yes, it was but, we better get out of bed before we're late for work."

Duval ran his hand through Paula's hair and said, "Don't worry I'm on very good terms with the boss." He then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He rolled over on top of Paula and started to do again what they had done the night before and she responded passionately.

As he kissed his way down her neck he whispered, "I love you Paula. I always have." Paula who was clearly enjoying being pleasured took his face in her hands smiled and looked like she was about to say it back when he heard another voice.

"Dad? Dad? You forgot to set your alarm. You're running late."

Duval opened his eyes and realized he was holding a pillow in his arms. He turned and saw his daughter Gracie standing by his bed.

"You don't normally get up this early Gracie."

"I know but, I heard you and I thought something might be wrong."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, you were making noises and talking in your sleep Dad."

This alarmed Duval and he said, "What did I say Gracie?"

"I don't know. I couldn't make it out. I thought maybe you were having a nightmare but, when I got in here I realized it was a pleasant dream. You were smiling in your sleep." She laughed slightly out of embarrassment for both of them.

Duval then laughed and said, "Really? Well, I didn't realize I was doing all of that."

"It's OK Dad. I think we've all had those kinds of dreams."

"What kind of dreams would that be?"

"Oh Dad I think we both know what I'm talking about and this is an awkward subject to talk about with your father. Besides you're late."

"You're right. No stopping at Starbuck's today for me." With that Gracie walked out of the room and Duval headed for the shower which he realized he badly needed after a dream like that.

As he was walking out the front door, Gracie was making herself some toast for breakfast when she said, "Dad, is she…" Gracie appeared to be searching for the right adjective and then settled on the word, "…nice?" She smiled slightly as she finished the sentence.

Duval stopped abruptly and said, "Gracie, it was just a dream. I think the question should be… was she nice?"

"No, it's present tense. I think you were dreaming about someone you know."

Duval looked at her quizzically and said, "What makes you say that?"

Gracie hesitated and then said, "Mom's been gone two years now. It's OK to be interested in someone else. Nobody expects you to be a monk. Mom would want you to be happy."

Duval shrugged his shoulders and said, "Thank you for the support Gracie but I really don't think anything will come of it." He walked out.

Gracie looked very thoughtful as though she knew more than what she had let on to Duval.

At Mary Goodwin's house, Jimmy Pritchard looked through the refrigerator at the options for breakfast. He concluded that Special K cereal suited his needs the most. Mary came walking in and said, "Good Morning James." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy said, "Good Morning yourself." Even though they had not been intimate, he felt very connected to this woman. "Will Liza be joining us?"

"No, I've got Liza set up with her own kitchen in the cottage as I felt she needed her privacy which I know she appreciated. However to answer your question, she's currently not here. She went over to the University early this morning. As with all of her other duties here and as a grad student working on her doctorate, she has to teach two classes of undergrads so she'll only be available to us on a limited basis. However, I made her promise that if things start to get bad with you, she'll halt her studies temporarily and devote all time to you."

"You shouldn't have done that Mary. Liza's a bright girl with a bright future. I don't want to hinder that."

"She knew the rules going in. Besides, she's very passionate about making sure you can have a normal life."

"Well, I guess that will have to do for the time being."

"Duval goes back to work today doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Hey don't you have to speak to the board today?"

"Yes, but I'm hoping that you and Duval get a case. I have so missed working with you both."

"Mary, can I ask you a personal question?"

She smiled and said, "James, you should know by now, you can ask me anything."

"Mary, I know that you initially didn't want me regenerated. After Arthur was brought back online, I asked him to show me the recordings of me from when Otto first brought me in from the morgue. I saw your reaction and your initial command to Arthur to stop the process. Why did you stop the command at the last second?"

Mary hesitated initially and then she said, "Otto saw you as a lab rat to do with as he chose. That was further confirmed when I found out later that he did this with Albert Lin and Alexa and he just threw them away when he thought they couldn't help me. He never once thought about them as people.

I saw you in that tank and I just couldn't do it. You were a human being. Yes, you being here gave me a second chance at life but when I saw you in that tank, I didn't think about me. I thought about you. I thought you were someone's father, someone's grandfather and had been someone's husband and you deserved better than to be looked upon as a lab rat or as Otto might put it as a test subject. You had a name. You had a life. I thought Otto and I on the one hand were playing God by bringing you back but to then stop the process to me felt like a violation of the Hippocratic Oath. I just couldn't do it."

Jimmy smiled and said, "You put that much thought into me. I don't know that anyone ever put that much thought into me before."

"Oh come on James, you were loved and after seeing that you and Duval were able to make things better between the two of you, even if your blood hadn't helped me, I knew bringing you back was the right thing."

"Until you thought about the body count and Gracie getting kidnapped that made you think otherwise."

"No, you were right last night. We can't change anything. We can only go forward. Let's just hope there are no other bodies because of what Otto and Connor did. We still need to investigate to make sure nobody else is involved. Otto's final message to me scared me and we need to find out if there's more to it."

"I agree. On another subject though, Mary, what made you fall in love with me?"

Mary laughed slightly and said, "Oh, maybe it had something to do with you thinking I was a hooker when you first woke up."

Jimmy then laughed and said, "Hey, I woke up and I saw a beautiful woman in my room or what I thought was my room and I figured there was only one explanation for it. You know what I used to look like. I didn't exactly have women beating down my door for dates."

"James, before I met you, everyone I met knew who I was. You didn't know who I was initially. When you figured it out, you weren't star struck like most people are. You treated me like anyone else you'd meet. My life was ordered and I thought I knew what I wanted and needed. I thought uncomplicated sex and running a sterile corporation while I took care of my brother was the best way to do things and then you came along and I got a whole new perspective on what I could do. I could help you and Duval catch bad guys and…I liked it. I liked it a lot. As far as I'm concerned that's my calling. Lookinglass is a good cover story though….perhaps we could consider it my secret identity." She laughed slightly.

Jimmy laughed and said, "I'm glad I can help." He smiled.

Mary then said, "James, I don't want to violate your privacy but I've always wondered about something and you've never said anything about it."

"About what?"

"James, did you see Kathleen when you died?"

"Who?" Jimmy looked very perplexed initially by the question and then said, "Oh, you're asking me about my wife?"

"Yes, I take it she went by Kathy maybe?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "No, she went by Rosie. I christened her that name and it stuck."

Mary was clearly intrigued. "Why did you call her Rosie?"

"When I met Kathleen Rose Shannon, she was known as Katy-Rose to her friends and family. She was very beautiful. She had long auburn red hair and green eyes. She was about as Irish Catholic as they came. She was really smart too. She was working as a court stenographer when I met her one day when I had to be in court to testify. Anyway, after about a month of dating, I brought her a red rose. I just knew she was the one. I brought her that rose and I said a red rose for my Irish Rose. I then said, I love you Rosie for the very first time.

I called her Rosie from that day forward and by the time we got married, she had told everyone to call her Rosie. She thought Rosie suited her better than Katy-Rose. She of course signed all legal documents Kathleen Pritchard but she was always Rosie…and to answer your initial question, yes, I did see her. I didn't remember any of it when I woke up but as time went on, it started to come back to me. I thought maybe it was a dream but I realized as I remembered more and more that it was what I experienced when I died."

"Was she glad to see you?"

"Yes, but she told me I had to go back. To make a long story short, she told me that I was needed by a lot of people especially Duval because they were going to kill him…I guess that explains why I was so obsessed with helping him when I realized what had happened to me. However, Rosie also told me to…make it better this time…so I've tried my best to make it better and to be better…there were other things she said but I'd like to keep them private for the time being."

"I understand James. I won't ask again. If you want to tell me, then you tell me but if you don't then I'm OK with that."

Mary took Jimmy's hand in hers and they looked at each other and Jimmy leaned in and they kissed and then Jimmy said, "Why don't we turn on the news? This is getting a little too deep for me right now."

Mary laughed and said, "As you wish." She told Arthur to turn on the morning news and Jimmy was taken aback by what he saw.

The newsman said, "Once again this is the third prostitute that's been found. The victim has been identified as Bettina Clark. Her body will be sent to the King County morgue for an autopsy." Jimmy told Arthur to turn it off.

Mary then said, "James, what is it?"

Jimmy was clearly shaken up. Mary even saw a tear forming in his eye. "I knew her. She was my friend…before I died and after I came back."

At the FBI shooting range, Paula McCaffrey took careful aim and began to shoot. She believed in practicing to make sure that she was still on. She emptied the entire clip and brought her target back to her. She was happy with the results. She then became aware that someone had arrived at the spot next to her. She turned and saw that it was Duval.

Duval had not yet realized she was there. She decided to see how long it would take him to see her. She saw him take aim and empty his clip. She looked at where his target was and she adjusted hers accordingly.

They both took aim and emptied their clips. Duval realized he had someone next to him who was shooting just as good as him.

He looked and there was Paula smiling at him. He was shocked and Paula said,

"Duval are you all right? You're looking at me like you're seeing a ghost. I thought we got past that last week."

"Are you stalking me?"

Paula got an innocent look on her face and said, "Duval I was here first. One could say you might be stalking me."

"I come here at this time each week."

"I didn't know that. I make a point of coming to the range every week to keep my skills sharp."

Suddenly an old urge came to him. He knew he probably shouldn't do this but he couldn't help himself as she looked just as good to him as she did when they first met…and he simply could not shake that dream and how good he felt in it.

Duval said, "Fine, do you want to wager like old times?"

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh I think we're a little beyond that don't you?"

"I see…you're afraid I'll beat you?"

He knew Paula was never one to turn down a challenge. She said to him, "You're on. What are we playing for?"

"Name it Paula," he said as he loaded a new clip in his gun.

"How about the best damn coffee ever?"

He smiled at the reference and said, "You're on."

They fired their guns and Duval beat her by one point. Duval casually said, "You know how I like it….as demonstrated on Friday."

Paula nodded and said, "Of course I do…same time next week….same wager?"

Duval looked at her quizzically and said, "I thought we were going to keep this professional."

"Bullets, coffee and cops have always gone hand in hand Duval." She smiled and then said, "Your coffee will be waiting for you on your desk."

Duval walked up to the office and there was his coffee on his desk, just the way he had always liked it. He grabbed the coffee and went into his counseling session.

Dr. Michael Krieg was there. Duval sat down and Dr. Krieg said, "It's been about a year since I saw you last Agent Pritchard."

"Yes, it has. I know I have to do this for forms sake because I killed my former boss but it was in self-defense."

"We know that Agent Pritchard. We still need to talk though. How do you feel about it?"

Duval took a deep breath and said, "Honestly, I don't feel that sorry for him. He was dirty. He gave the order to Strayburn to kill me and I have no doubt he knew about Strayburn and Kerning killing my father and he thought nothing of it. I'm sorry that I had to take him out but I had little choice in the matter. I also didn't know it was Beck shooting at me until I got to him before he died."

"You said in your report that he told you someone wants revenge on the Pritchard's. How do you feel about that?"

"It's disconcerting. Over the weekend, I took a look at some of my older and recent cases to see if anyone was out of prison and I couldn't find anything. I even looked to see where Strayburn and Kerning were and the records show that they're still in prison so whomever is gunning for us, I don't have a guess at the moment."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think this could have something more to do with him than you?"

"I couldn't say, considering that Beck was my former boss, my first inclination is to think about people I've interacted with but, I suppose it's a possibility. It will be something to discuss with him."

"I took a look at your history with Agent McCaffrey."

Duval raised his eyebrows, "Really? Why?"

"I saw that you and McCaffrey were at the FBI Academy together. She's four years younger than you. I saw that you both were partnered there. Does it bother you that she's now your boss?"

"With all due respect, what does this have to do with my shooting of Beck on Friday or of the threat made to me and possibly to my brother as well?"

"Agent Pritchard, when someone comes to see me, I like to do a full assessment. You've had a lot of changes in the past year and now changes just in the last few days. I saw that McCaffrey reinstated your brother as your CI on Friday. He left the Witness Protection Program. Did you know that he was there or were you surprised to see him back from the dead?"

Duval took a deep breath and took a drink of his coffee. "Look, I admit it, I knew Jimmy wasn't dead. We both agreed that for the time being until the dust settled, it was for the best that he disappear. I didn't want him subjected to Adair's scrutiny given everything that had happened and what was later uncovered."

"Yes, Deputy Director Fielding and Agent Adair were ordered to redact most of the report by the higher ups."

"That's correct. I'm not supposed to discuss it…ever."

"All right fair enough. What about McCaffrey?"

"What about her? We were partnered at the academy. She's clearly worked hard to get into a position of command."

"Do you want to be in command?"

"Are you asking me if I have a problem reporting to my former cadet partner who happens to be a woman?"

"Yes. Will this affect your work?"

"I didn't have a problem reporting to Adair and as for Paula McCaffrey, she's earned this. She was very driven at the academy. As for me, I enjoy being a field agent. While I've been assigned team leader many times, I've never sought the big job."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I make a difference in the field and when you get to be in McCaffrey's position, you become a paper pusher in many respects and I don't want that."

"I read that the two of you and four other cadets stopped a takeover robbery at a bar that the cadets used to frequent."

"That's correct. We all got letters of commendation for that as well. What's your point?"

"I'm just assessing Agent Pritchard. Some people are alleging that you and McCaffrey were more than partners at the academy."

"How is that relevant at this point? Who's making these allegations anyway?"

"Agent Pritchard, the FBI is in many respects a very big fraternity. People talk…a few people witnessed your initial reaction to McCaffrey last week."

Duval was a little taken aback by this information but said, "Look, 1998 was a long time ago. I don't see that anything that happened then is relevant to today."

"As you wish Agent Pritchard."

"Well, what's the verdict because I'd like to get back to work."

"My verdict is that you're good to go."

"Thank you." With that, Duval got up and took his coffee and he walked out.

In Deputy Director Fielding's office sat an African American man in his late fifties and Paula McCaffrey walked in. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes, McCaffrey. Seattle PD and the King County Sheriff's department has asked for our assistance on this. They're afraid we have another Green River Killer on our hands."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "What have we got?"

"It's all here." He handed her the file. "There are three victims at the moment. We're purposely not releasing certain details to the press. We don't want a higher body count like what happened in the early eighties."

Paula looked through it and said, "I'll have my people start looking at this."

Duval emerged from the counselor's office as Paula was walking down the hallway. She called out "Duval, we've got a case. Will you grab the rest of the group and meet me at the board?"

"Sure, what's happening?"

"They think we might have another Green River Killer in the area. We've got three dead prostitutes."

Duval stopped in his tracks. He remembered the Green River Killer case very well. His father helped work it back in the eighties.

Paula stopped and turned and said, "Are you all right? Can you work this?"

"Yes. I just remembered that my father was part of the sheriff's department back then when all of that happened."

"Well, let's see if we can cut the body count down significantly. We've got a lot more resources available than they did back then. Oh by the way, how was your session? Did Krieg say you were OK for duty?"

"Yes, but I think you should know, he brought you up in the session."

"Me? Why me?"

"He wanted to know about how I felt about reporting to you. Evidently people have talked about us."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "Why would anyone be talking about us?"

"People witnessed my reaction to you last week."

"This seems a bit of an overreaction though. I'm going to get to the bottom of it but for right now we compartmentalize and we concentrate on the case."

"Agreed." Duval walked out to the bull pen and rallied the troops as Jimmy walked in.

Duval saw him and said, "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

"Duval, we have a potential Green River Killer around again."

"I know Jimmy, it's what we're about to talk about. They've reached out for our help."

Duval was starting to walk into the main area when Jimmy grabbed his shirt and said, "Duval wait."

Duval stopped looking very perplexed and said, "What is it?"

"One of the victims is Bettina."

Duval looked confused and the as if reaching into far reaches of his memory, he said very quietly, "Are you talking about Bettina who Gracie and I saw at your apartment?"

"Yes, Duval I need to be part of this. She was my friend and she didn't deserve to die like this."

"Nobody does."

At that point, Paula walked in and said, "Jimmy, what brings you here?"

"I want to help. I knew Bettina Clark."

Paula raised her eyebrows and said "When was the last time you saw her."

"I haven't seen her in over a year but I considered her a friend."

"Well we can use all the help we can get. Sitting in with us is not normally something a CI does. I'll make an exception today but, play your cards right and I might just have to make you a full consultant." She walked toward the board.

Duval motioned for him to follow.

She put the three pictures on the board. "OK people, listen up. We have three dead prostitutes here. The names are Hallie Maples, Cassie Jenkins and Bettina Clark. Here's what we know so far. These are not street hookers. None of them worked any strip. They all worked for escort services but, they are three different services. It's going to take time as those places are not too willing to give up their client lists so subpoenas will need to be drawn up. Malcolm and Tucci, get to work on that. Ames and Kramer, pull their financials. I want to know if these three ladies have frequented the same places."

She then turned to Duval and said, "Pritchard, since your CI is here, both of you go to the morgue and talk to the person who did the autopsies. I want to know exactly what killed these ladies. Johnson and Michaelson, get all of the evidence from SPD and KCSD. I want us to be able to see what was found on their clothing if any. Let's work this people. We don't want another body count like the Green River Killer thirty plus years ago."

Duval turned and saw Jimmy wince a little at the mention of that name. They walked out and Duval said, "Dad, can you be objective here?"

"Probably not, but I owe it to Bettina to see that justice is done."

As they walked out of the building, Duval stopped and said, "Dad, can you be content with letting us arrest the culprit?"

"I know what you're thinking Duval. I know I was ready to throw Strayburn off of the bridge like he threw me off. I was wrong. You were right to take him into custody. If I had succeeded in killing him, you might not have been able to nail Beck. I promise, I won't interfere with any arrests but I need to help you with this."

Duval smiled and said, "Fair enough, let's get to the morgue. By the way, it's possible we may see Helen there."

Jimmy stopped suddenly and said, "Say what?"

Duval stopped and said, "I'll explain on the drive over."

They walked into the morgue and Jimmy said, "I can't believe what I have missed in the last year. When do I get to see Gracie and Helen together?"

"Soon, I promise. I just wanted them to get used to the idea that you were still here."

At that moment, they saw Helen turn the corner and Helen looked at Jimmy with beaming eyes and she ran to him. "Jimmy, I don't care how unprofessional this looks, I'm going to hug you." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Duval said, "This wasn't how I pictured the reunion but maybe this is for the best."

Helen said, "What do you think of me working in the coroner's office?"

"I always knew you could do it Helen. All you needed to do was put your mind to it and focus."

Helen looked at him funny and said, "How did you always know I could do it?"

Jimmy looked a little uneasy and said, "Dad told me that you always wanted to join law enforcement from the forensic side but you seemed to have a short attention span."

"Yeah well, I guess he was right. Maybe Wally going to jail was what I needed to help me focus."

"Oh yeah, how are you and Wally getting along?"

Helen looked at Duval and then said, "I guess Duval didn't tell you but we broke up."

"Helen I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, why don't we talk about why the two of you are here. In fact, I'll take you into the exam room. I just finished the preliminary exam on Bettina Clark. The main ME has let me take point on these exams and then he checks to see if I've done everything right. I'm happy to report that he likes my work."

Jimmy couldn't help but beam with pride and said, "Good for you Helen."

Duval then said, "OK Helen what can you tell us so far about these ladies."

"Well, unfortunately I can't tell you very much. We haven't been able to find any DNA on these women. None of them were sexually assaulted when they were killed and it's evident none of them had had sex for at least a day or two. They were killed very quickly. They received puncture wounds right under the heart. I did find markings on their wrists and ankles to show that they were bound at some point."

Jimmy was clearly bothered by what he was hearing. He said, "Helen can I see Bettina and the photos from the other victims?"

"Are you sure about this Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Helen walked over to the drawer and pulled out Bettina's body. Jimmy walked over and looked at her. She was still so beautiful. Death couldn't take away her loveliness. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Duval then said, "Helen can we see the wound that Ms. Clark suffered?"

"Sure Duval." She lifted up the sheet. It was a small puncture wound.

Jimmy then said, "This wound was made by a stiletto knife. Can I see the pictures from the other victims?"

Helen grabbed the file and handed the pictures to them. Jimmy then said, "This has to be a stiletto. These women didn't even know what hit them until it was too late."

Duval then said, "Helen, have you got a file made up for the FBI?"

"Yeah, here it is. We sent it over initially to SPD but when I was told the FBI would be making a visit, I updated it with everything from Ms. Clark. I'm glad it was the two of you who came in. I'm sure Dad is very happy where he is seeing his three kids working a case together." She smiled with pride.

Jimmy said, "I know he is Helen."

Duval then said, "Thanks Helen. We'll let you know if we need anything else. Listen sometime this week, you should come over and Jimmy will be there and we can all get reacquainted again as a family."

"I'd like that Duval. What do you say Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled as best as he could under the circumstances and said, "I want that more than anything." He hugged her and they walked out.

As they walked outside, Duval said, "Dad, are you sure you're OK? I need you at full capacity here."

"I'll be all right Duval. Look I never got a chance to explain to you about Bettina."

"Dad, you don't owe me an explanation. Besides Bettina came to your funeral and she took me aside and told me a few things."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "What kind of things."

"Well, things that I wish I had known before you died."

"Tell me."

FLASHBACK

At the cemetery, the final words were spoken and it was time to leave. Duval, Helen and Gracie all got up and proceeded to the car when Bettina came up to Duval and said, "Mr. Pritchard, I'm very sorry about Jimmy."

Gracie said, "I remember you. You were at Grandpa's apartment a couple of days before he died."

Duval then said, "Yes, she was Gracie. Why don't you go to the car with Aunt Helen and I'll talk to this lady in private." Gracie and Helen left.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to attend the wake. I know my place in circumstances like this."

"Why are you here? There's no money to be had here."

"I guess you would just think that. Look Mr. Pritchard, yes, I know what I am. I sleep with men for money. Sometimes though, I get a client who keeps asking for me. Jimmy was one of them. You come to visit someone once a week for over a year and while the money is nice, you also get to like them a little bit."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know that your father was very lonely. I told you that he mainly watched me because things didn't work so well for him. What I didn't tell you was that sometimes when the weather was nice, we'd just take a walk and he'd ask me how my week was since I had seen him last. Sometimes he'd buy me lunch. Most of the time we stayed in his apartment but he called me his friend.

I'll let you in on a little secret of his. The reason he used to blast his music was because it was the only way he could get you to come over and visit him. He could hear the music just fine. He wanted to see you. Helen went to see him as often as she could but he knew she was making yet another attempt at getting her degree and Gracie came over on the bus periodically but she was pretty busy with her teenage activities.

You on the other hand never came over unless there was a complaint. He felt like you wrote him off. I'm not trying to say you're the reason he committed suicide but the man was lonely. A lot of his friends were dead. His wife died and believe it or not he really did love her."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "The man you speak of is not the one that I knew."

"I know. It's a pity too. He really did love you. I wish I could give you a recording of how he used to talk about you."

"Well, I guess there's nothing to be done about it now. Good-bye Bettina. Be well and thanks I guess for bringing a little happiness into Dad's life."

Back in the present, Jimmy said, "You see why I liked Bettina? She may have been a hooker but she was a hooker who was a friend. Why didn't you tell me that you knew I turned the music up just to get you to come over?"

"I didn't think it was important. Since we're on the subject why didn't you just call me and ask me to come over?"

"Duval, after I let you down on that murder investigation where you asked for my help, you didn't seem ever to want to talk to me again."

"So your answer to that was to turn up the music and bother your neighbors?"

"I only did it during the day. As for the day you came over when Bettina was there, I didn't bank on you being so close to the apartment. I thought Bettina would be gone by the time you got there. I was hoping you and Gracie would stay but I hadn't realized you were on your way out of town. Perhaps if we had spoken more, I would have known not to bother you that day."

"Well, I guess there was room for improvement on both sides of the aisle for our relationship. Let's get back to the office and see what else they have."

At the University of Washington campus, Liza Elliott was in her office, working out lesson plans when a face peered around the corner and said, "Hello, are you Liza Elliott?"

Liza looked up and saw a young woman with dark brown hair and she replied, "Yes, I'm Liza. How can I help you?"

She walked in and said, "My name is Gracie Pritchard and I'm in your biology class."

Liza smiled and held out her hand to shake Gracie's and said, "Well, I'm glad to know you. What brings you to campus this early?"

"I came to check out where my classes are as this is a big place. I looked online for a course syllabus that gave the course readings and I didn't see them listed. I was hoping to purchase them early."

"I apologize. I've been busy with so many things that I haven't gotten them posted yet. However, I can print them off for you right now if you wish."

"That would be great."

Liza went into her laptop and pulled up the folder with the information and hit the print button. Gracie walked over to her side of the desk and her eye caught a photograph of Liza and a man. Liza grabbed the paper off of the printer and noticed Gracie staring intently at the picture and she said, "That's my dad. He was handsome wasn't he?"

Gracie took the paper from Liza and said, "Yes, he is or was? Did something happen to him?"

"He died almost two years ago from liver cancer."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I lost my mother two years ago in a car accident."

"Oh so you've got it in reverse. Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours too. Well, thanks for giving me the information early."

"You're welcome. Since you stopped by, I'm sure it means others are looking. I guess I better get it posted. Thanks for giving me a reminder." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you in class." Gracie smiled and walked out.

The last name didn't escape Liza. She realized very fast that she had just spoken with Jimmy's granddaughter but concluded it was for the best at this time that Gracie stay in the dark as much as possible. She knew that Gracie had not seen Jimmy yet and given what Gracie had been through, she didn't want Gracie upset by any revelations at this time.

Back at the office, Paula was compiling all of the information. She saw Duval and Jimmy come walking in. "How did it go at the morgue?"

"COD was a knife wound directly below the heart. Jimmy thinks the most likely type of knife is a stiletto knife. Death was very sudden for all of these ladies. It's possible they weren't even sure what hit them."

"As a profiler Duval, what's your best guess on motive so far?"

"I don't believe these crimes were motivated by sex."

"Why not?"

"Death was too sudden. There was no sign of sexual assault on any of them."

"OK, I can accept that. If the motive isn't sex then what could it be? These are prostitutes, they get paid to put out. So I find it hard to believe that they got killed because they were failing to perform."

Jimmy then said, "What if the men wanted something for nothing?"

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "It's an interesting theory but on the other hand, these weren't street prostitutes. They worked for escort services so I would think payment would have been taken care of ahead of time."

"Oh yeah, that's right, they do take credit and debit cards and a down payment is required." Jimmy all of a sudden got an embarrassed look on his face.

Paula looked perplexed and said, "It's OK Jimmy. I don't judge in these circumstances but, you hardly seem like a guy who needs to pay a woman to be interested in him…Sorry, I said I wouldn't judge."

"It's OK Paula. Sometimes we all do things that we can't fully explain."

"OK I can accept that. Nuff said on the subject." She then turned to Duval and said, "Duval, if sex wasn't the motive here, we need to find out what was."

She walked back to the white board and said, "OK people, we've got cause of death. Knife wound directly under the heart. No sign of sexual assault on any of these ladies. What happened on the financials?"

Ames said, "Nothing in common on the financials. We couldn't find any place where they all three frequented."

"What about what was found on their clothing?"

Johnson said, "There was one anomaly. Each lady was found with the Tarot Card of death on them."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and Paula said, "We have a Tarot Card killer?"

"It appears so."

"Malcolm?"

"Their last client in each case was different."

"OK, I'm going out on a limb and I'm going to say that the johns are not our killers so…find out who they are and find out what they all three have in common. If these ladies don't have a commonality maybe it's who they were with that do. Also, I want to find out how easy it is to obtain a stiletto knife in Seattle. Is this something that anyone can buy in any store that sells knives or is it something that's only in a specialty store or does one have to go online to get one."

Duval walked up to Paula and said, "Can I get the names of the johns? I think my CI might be able to help me out on finding a commonality sooner than anyone else can."

Paula looked puzzled but said, "All right." She handed him the file. "The names are Mark Strickland, David Oliver and Carl Henshaw. They had to use actual credit cards with the services to pay for the ladies. They should be rather easy to track down."

"We'll get on it."

He exited with Jimmy and Jimmy said, "I'm one step ahead of you. I texted Mary and she's waiting for us."

As they walked out Jimmy couldn't help but say, "Paula's a pretty good leader. Then again, I always knew…." His voice trailed off as he was starting to remember out loud something he shouldn't. It didn't go unnoticed by Duval.

"What did you always know Dad?"

"I was speaking figuratively Son. It's not important."

"She is good though…at leading. I was thinking the same thing she was. The key is with the johns. If these weren't sex crimes, what were they about?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Back at Mary's house, Mary was waiting for them and was looking happy. She walked up to Duval and hugged him and said, "Hello Duval. I'm glad James and you are together again."

"Me too." He couldn't help but smile back. "Mary have you been able to assess anything so far?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. First on the johns, I don't think these men are involved. I ran their credit card information and in each of the three cases, their credit cards have been reported with fraudulent activity on those charges to the escort services."

Jimmy said, "Were there any other charges that had any kind of hint of activity like this."

"No, in fact one was even a corporate credit card so whomever hired these ladies did it with stolen credit cards."

Duval said, "So are we at a dead end?"

Mary smiled and said, "No, I've been running the financial history on the ladies and I've found something."

Duval and Jimmy both looked at each other and Jimmy said, "What have you found? The FBI ran their financials and couldn't find a common thread with them."

"The FBI ran their credit card activity and their banking activity. They're right they had no common charges on anything and they all banked with different banks. However, I decided to take it a little further on tracking their movements. I had Arthur find out their cash machine withdrawals for the two months leading up to their deaths."

Jimmy said, "Intriguing idea what did Arthur find out?"

"Well, let me ask you a question Duval. When you need money from a cash machine what machine do you typically use?"

"I'll usually go to the branch closest to me or I'll go to my local grocery store and use the one there."

"Precisely and I'll bet you hardly ever venture from that."

"Correct. I guess we're all creatures of habit in that regard."

"That's what I was counting on. I looked at their movements on where they got their money. Arthur display for each lady her machine withdrawals sixty days prior to their deaths. Please also show the addresses for where they lived."

"As you wish Mary." The withdrawals all displayed for each woman.

Jimmy looked at it and said, "It shows all of the women making withdrawals from the same machine in their neighborhood…except the final withdrawal."

Duval looked closely and said, "Their final withdrawal in each case was made at the same machine in…Pioneer Square…That's not exactly the safest place in town."

"No it's not. Mary can Arthur tell us how much money was taken out?"

"In each case all three of them took out the maximum amount that you can get from a machine in one day."

Duval said, "Is it possible that this is just a case of robberies of opportunity?"

Jimmy said, "No, that's too simple. These women were bound and they were taken somewhere else for a time and then killed. There's got to be more than just money involved here?"

"Mary, can Arthur access footage from the cameras and tell us where these ladies went."

"Arthur can you access what Agent Pritchard just requested?"

"I can only access the movements of Bettina Clark as she is the most recent one."

"Do it."

They watched as they saw Bettina go to the cash machine and take out the money. She then walked two blocks up and turned the corner.

"Where did she go Arthur?" Jimmy demanded.

"I'm not sure Jimmy. That is where the feed ends."

Duval then said, "Arthur can you show us what's on that street that Bettina turned on?"

"The only things that are on that street are industrial warehouses and further up is a manufacturing plant. However, when you first turn on the street, there is a business that is open to the public."

Mary said, "What kind of business Arthur?"

"A tarot card reading business."

Duval's and Jimmy's eyes got very wide as they looked at each other.

Mary said, "What is it?"

Jimmy replied, "All of the women were found with the tarot card of death on them."

"Arthur, bring up that business, let's find out everything we can about it."

"Of course Mary. It's called Simple Tarot Readings and the owner is a woman who calls herself Madame Silvestri."

Jimmy looked a little uneasy at the name. Duval said, "We need to get this information back to Paula."

They sat in Paula's office and waited for her to return. As they sat there, Jimmy said, "Duval, I know you want to question this tarot card reader but whatever you do, don't let her do a reading for you."

Duval looked perplexed and said, "What do you know about this?"

"Back in the late eighties when the Green River Killer case had gone relatively cold and things were not going well between your mother and myself, I started looking for card games…the high stake poker games that you know I started to play in."

"OK, what does that have to do with a tarot card reader?"

"The first high stakes game I ever got into were at Madame Silvestri's place. If my hunch is correct, she's still running high stakes poker games. It would explain why Bettina and the others went to the cash machine before turning the corner."

"Did Bettina even know how to play poker?"

"Yeah, you could say that….we may have played a few games of strip poker." Jimmy looked embarrassed.

Duval was even more embarrassed. "Oh God, this is way too much information Dad."

"She was a really good card player. When we played strip poker, she always let me win. That's why she was so good at her job but, when we played regular poker, she could hold her own as well as anyone."

"OK so the game was most likely the draw for these ladies. What about not letting Madame Silvestri do a reading of me?"

"Duval maybe it's just a coincidence but I had her do three readings for me on three separate occasions using different cards and different layouts and they all ended the same way."

Duval looked confused and said, "What way was that?"

"The second to the last card that I picked up was always the death card. Now typically the death card doesn't necessarily mean physical death but there were a lot of very negative dark cards that preceded it. She told me that I'd be alone and it would be violent but here's the kicker, the last card showed rebirth."

"Dad maybe she was messing with you."

"Three times? I don't think so. She liked me. Even she was freaked out by the readings. Come on Duval, I died violently and then I was reborn. This woman knows her cards and she clearly knows other things as well…and it's scary."

"OK I get it. We won't let her read us. Is there anything else you need to tell me about her?"

"Yes. One other small detail is that we also slept together."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously? How many other women were there when you were married? Let's see so far, I've tallied, the waitress at Coco's…what was her name? Oh yeah, that was Linda wasn't it?" Jimmy nodded affirmatively. "So then we have Joan Soladar and now Madame Silvestri. How many were there Dad?"

Before he could answer the door opened and it was Paula. She could see they were having a serious conversation and she said, "Sorry to barge in but it's my office last time I checked." She smiled at them and it diffused the situation. "What have you got guys?"

Duval started and said, "We uncovered where the ladies were last seen getting cash. It was right around the corner from a tarot card reading place."

"I see, and a tarot card was found on all of the three ladies. OK, I think you two need to pay a visit to the person who owns that place."

She looked at the two of them and neither said anything. "Is something wrong with you two?"

Duval said, "Maybe someone else should go with me. My brother would prefer not to go."

"I never said that Duval."

Paula was not amused and said, "So what do you mean Jimmy?"

"Well, it's just that I'm a little…."

"Superstitious?"

"I was going to say apprehensive."

"I think it's close to the same thing. Look, you two do know that tarot card reading has been debunked and is thought of as pseudo-science."

Duval said, "Of course we do Paula."

"So what's the problem guys?"

Jimmy said, "It's just that I had a reading done once for fun and it was weird and some of the things came true."

Paula stood up and said, "Look, my father's best friend from the army became a really good sleight of hand illusionist and he was a really good mentalist as well. He made his living for years doing opening acts for bigger name magicians in Las Vegas. He told me people who do readings have a lot of tricks to get you to give them subtle information that you don't even realize you're giving. He did it many times in his act. He also taught me and my brother how to spot these types of people and he taught us a lot of sleight of hand and card tricks to boot. So what do you say I come along with the two you? I'll even hold your hands through it."

Jimmy then said, "Look Paula, I know you are a complete skeptic but our father had a reading done by this woman Madame Silvestri and she freaked him out."

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, if Sherriff Jimmy got freaked out then all I can say is that she must be good at her job…but you know what? We're good at our job too. Come on let's go shake down a tarot card reader. After all, she is at this point a person of interest."

She grabbed her coat and all three of them went to the elevator. In the elevator, Duval was looking perplexed and he leaned into Paula and said, "Paula why did you refer to my father as Sherriff Jimmy? That's what everyone who worked with him called him."

Jimmy looked over at Paula and she had a complete poker face on as she said, "Really? That's what they called your father huh? Well, that's interesting."

The door opened and she walked out. Duval looked at Jimmy and said, "Do you have anything to add to that?"

Jimmy giving an equally good poker face said, "No Duval, I got nothing." He walked toward the waiting car.

They arrived at the tarot card reading place and when they walked in they were met by Madame Silvestri. She was clearly a woman in her late seventies possibly early eighties and she said in a very Eastern European accent, "Hello and Velcome! Vhat is it you seek today?"

Duval and Paula immediately pulled out their ID's and Paula said, "You weren't what I was expecting."

"Ah FBI, you vere all expecting to zee ah Jane Zemour from the James Bond movie Live and Let Die veren't you?"

"No…OK maybe."

"Everyone expects beautiful Jane Zemour. If it's any consolation, I vas once young and beautiful. Zo how can I help the FBI today?"

Duval couldn't help himself and said, "Is your accent real or is this just made up to enhance your act? What is your real name by the way?"

"I zee, ve have skeptics. My real name used to be Olga Pulaski. I changed it to Natasha Silvestri vhen I come to the USA."

Paula not believing a word of it said, "Let me guess, you came here from Poland after the Second World War?"

"Yes, I did."

Duval surveyed her arms and wrists as she was only wearing sleeves at elbow length and said, "OK, if you are a refugee from Europe after the War, where's your number on your arm? I'm guessing you're going to tell us you survived the holocaust."

"I never said I vas Jewish but I am a survivor of the Nazis. You think life was easy for anyone under Nazi Occupation? My mother hailed from gypsies. Vhat saved our lives from going into one of those terrible places that so many Jews and others ended up in, vas that she married a non gypsy and didn't live among them. My father was an accountant in Warsaw. We lived a normal life and had a house. However, he vas very Slavic looking and one day when he was on his way to work, he vas shot dead in the street by two SS soldiers. They'd do that in the Slavic part of the city. After all, if you didn't look Aryan, you veren't fit to live.

After the Nazis vere defeated and our country vas in ruin the Russians came and ve thought life would get better. It didn't really so my mother and I escaped in 1947 and ve made our way to New York and eventually Seattle. I became an American citizen in 1955."

Paula then said, "That's a touching story. It fits with your get up here."

Madame Silvestri then started to become angry and said, "Vhat does the FBI vant with me? I have a legitimate business here and I have the gift!"

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "The gift?"

"Yes, my mother had it and I have it. I can read people's fortunes and I can also read their auras."

Paula clearly unconvinced said, "Their auras? And what does that mean?"

"It means that you two have a very strong connection and vhen you are together your auras shine brightly."

Duval and Paula both looked at each other and then Duval said, "This is ridiculous. Just because Paula and I knew each other in Quantico, it means nothing at this point."

Paula looked disgusted and said, "Duval, you just gave her information that she can use."

Duval then looked embarrassed as he realized she was right. Madame Silvestri then said, "Somehow this man over here fits into this scenario." She pointed to Jimmy who was looking very unsure of everything.

Paula then said, "That's impossible I just met the man last week for the first time…and now I just did it. I gave her information."

Madame Silvestri smirked slightly and said, "Young man, who are you? You have been very quiet. Are you FBI as well?"

"Not exactly. I'm Jimmy Pritchard…Duval's brother." Duval and Paula looked at him funny and Jimmy said, "I know I shouldn't have said anything but you two have revealed things so I might as well too."

Madam Silvestri then said, "Vait a minute, I knew there was something familiar about you two. You're not related to the late Sherriff Jimmy Pritchard are you?"

Duval shrugged his shoulders and said, "Guilty as charged. We're his sons."

"You know, I have done many readings over my life but, Sherriff Pritchard's readings vere the most scary."

Paula looked perplexed and said, "Why were they scary?"

"Sherriff Pritchard vas the only person who's death I predicted. I read him three times on three different days and it came out the zame every time. Here's the kicker though, death vasn't the final card. The next card revealed rebirth. Vhat the hell vas that about?"

Paula could see that Duval and Jimmy were clearly affected by that revelation. She then said, "Well, you're the tarot card reader, if you don't know, then maybe you don't know your stuff."

Madame Silvestri then looked Paula squarely in the eyes and said, "I know my stuff. I look into people's eyes and they are the vindow to their souls. For example, I look in your eyes and I see a good FBI agent. I see someone who works hard but…I also see pain and…secrets."

Paula looked at Duval and Jimmy and they clearly were waiting for a response and Paula said, "Guys, she's talking generalities. She's saying things that apply to everyone and she's looking for my response. Well, here's my response. What can you tell me about these three ladies?"

She threw the pictures on the table. "Let me give you facts. They were all last seen in this vicinity and they were later found dead with death tarot cards on them…and by the way they were murdered. Did you predict their deaths as well? Did you help with the process?"

Madam Silvestri looked at the pictures and then got up and took some papers out of a desk drawer in the back. She came back and said, "Here is my business license granted by the state of Washington. Here is my visa and my green card that I was given in 1947 vhen I came here. Here is my certificate of naturalization to show that I truly became an American citizen in 1955. I proudly voted for Dwight Eisenhower in 1956."

Duval then said, "What's your point here?"

"My point is that I have endured much to be vhere I am. In Poland after the Nazis came ve all had to show papers everyvhere ve vent and it did not get any better after the Communists took over after the war. You vreally think that two FBI agents can come in here and give me a shakedown and intimidate me into giving you information? I am not stupid. You did all of that to make me unsure of myself and to trip me up and all that happened is that I got information out of the three of you instead." She smiled a smile of satisfaction.

Paula then said, "Would you prefer to go downtown to do this?"

"You take me downtown and I vill request a lawyer. I've been a citizen long enough to know my rights."

Duval then said, "You know, we can hold you for 24 hours at least under suspicion and obstruction. If you just tell us what we want to know we'll be out of here."

"Yes, you could hold me and you vill get nothing…or I could do a vreading for one of you and then I vill tell you anything you vish to know about the ladies…I vill have you know that many people pay me a good amount of money to get vhat I will give you for free. So which one of you will it be?"

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "This is ridiculous. We don't have time for this, just tell us what we want to know. Pretend that's the reading."

"Don't patronize me…my offer stands. Let me read one of you and then I vill tell you vhat you vant to know."

Paula then looked at Duval and Jimmy and they both shook their heads negatively and Paula said, "Are you kidding me? All right fine. Madame Silvestri, read my fortune."

"Vhat do you wish to know?"

"Will we find the killer?"

"No, I will not do a reading on someone else. You must ask me something about yourself."

"Fine, tell me my future."

"You need to be more specific."

Paula sighed one of disgust and then said, "All right, will I live happily ever after?"

Madame Silvestri raised her eyebrows and said, "You wish to know if things vill vork out with the good Agent Pritchard then?" Duval looked off balance by that question.

"What?! I did NOT ask that."

"You're aura says it all….however, since you and the good agent are in denial, I vill tell you if you live happily ever after."

Madame Silvestri walked to a box and opened it. She said, "Pick your deck of cards."

Paula was surprised that they were all unopened. She grabbed the first one on top.

"Now Agent McCaffrey, unwrap them and hold them for a minute in your hands and then shuffle them."

Paula was further perplexed and said, "Don't you shuffle them?"

"You're getting the reading…not me. It should be your energy that fills those cards…not mine."

"How many times should I shuffle?"

"As many times as you vish."

Jimmy and Duval stood back looking mesmerized by what they were seeing. Paula then began to shuffle the cards. She shuffled them several times and cut the deck many times. Madam Silvestri then said, "Are you done?"

"Yes, what do I do now?"

"Come to the table over here and look at the diagrams. Pick the diagram you wish to use and then put the cards down accordingly."

Paula saw the ten card Celtic Cross formation and she put down the first ten cards in the formation. She looked up and said, "Now what?"

"Sit down across from me and lightly touch them.

Paula complied and Madame Silvestri said, "I vill now tell you what the cards mean as you turn each one over."

"Don't you turn them over?"

"Some readers do. However, I prefer the querant turn them over. That way no one can say I have manipulated the cards. It's all you. I will point to which card to turn over though as there is an order to it." She pointed to the first card.

Paula turned it over and it was The Five of Cups. "This first card represents the present and the influences affecting you and your general surroundings. This Five of Cups, it represents loss but something is left over. It is also a card of inheritance. You took over the lead on questioning me. You are the one in charge here. You inherited this position recently. Why else would you accompany the Pritchard's. You feel you need to prove yourself as you vere both at Quantico, same class so you vere equals in the past. You are successful though."

Paula and Duval looked at each other. "Vhat's wrong Agent McCaffrey? Am I off the mark completely or am I closer than you like after just one card?"

"Maybe we should get back to the case."

"Maybe ve should finish the reading. You agreed to a reading and then I tell you everything I know. Trust me, you vill vant to know vhat I know."

"All right, read me."

"Pick up the second card." She pointed to it and Paula lifted the card. It was the Nine of Swords. "The second card represents obstacles. The Nine of Swords means many negative things. It means, death, failure, delay, deception, despair. There is deception with you Agent McCaffrey. You have suffered great loss in your life and deception has contributed to it." Paula continued to look forward and did not turn to look at Duval or Jimmy.

"Pick up the third card." Paula picked up The High Priestess. "The third card represents your aim or your ideal. This card the High Priestess notes secrets and mystery, the future as yet unrevealed. You are a woman of mystery Agent McCaffrey."

"I don't think I want to know anything else."

"Oh come now Agent, ve are just getting started. There are seven more cards and I have much to tell you after I'm done reading you."

Paula was clearly uncomfortable with this but turned over the fourth card that Madame Silvestri pointed at. She picked up the Three of Swords. "The fourth card represents the basis of the matter that which has happened. I vill also mention that this card the Three of Swords is reversed which alters the meaning slightly. There is mental alienation, error, loss, confusion…also it signifies the flight of a lover."

Duval clearly reacted to this statement. Jimmy was trying to stay in the shadows as much as possible and Paula was starting to look like she was approaching tears and yet she was only half way through. "Which card do I turn over next? I want this over."

Madame Silvestri nodded and pointed to card five. Paula turned over The Moon. Madame Silvestri said, "The fifth card represents that which has happened or is happening now. You have picked The Moon. There are hidden enemies, danger, and deception."

Paula had to ask, "What do you mean happened or is happening now? Are you saying there are enemies from the past and are now in the present?"

"It could be. Only you know for sure because only you know who your enemy is and who is your friend. Note there is still deception Agent McCaffrey. "

Paula very irritated now said, "Yes, I know. All right point to the sixth card." She complied and Paula turned it over. It was Death. Paula's eyes got very wide as did Duval's and Jimmy's. Paula started to move her chair backward to exit.

Madam Silvestri said, "Do not be afraid Agent McCaffrey. This is not the final card. This is not your physical death. The sixth card represents a future that is about to happen. This means the end of something is going to happen in the future. Think Agent McCaffrey, vhat have ve seen so far? There is much deception and secrets shall ve say? The death is perhaps that the deception ends."

Duval was initially thinking that the deception that she was saying must be referring to Paula's not revealing to him that she was married when they met in Quantico but in studying her reactions to all of this, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this. He looked at Jimmy who was looking very guilty about something.

Madame Silvestri pointed to the seventh card and Paula picked it up. It was the Page of Swords. "The seventh card represents your attitude in circumstances. You are authoritative, you oversee and you are vigilant but beware as someone may try to pry into your secrets."

She pointed to card eight. Paula picked up The Tower. "This is card eight and it represents the environment and influences. This card signifies, misery, distress….unforeseen catastrophe."

She looked up at Paula and she could see fear on Paula's face. "What kind of unforeseen catastrophe?"

"Only you will know that. Come Agent McCaffrey, we are almost to the end. Pick up the ninth card." Pointed to it and Paula complied. It was the Six of Swords but reversed.

Madame Silvestri smiled and said, "Card nine represents your hopes and fears and the Six of Swords is the card of a journey and there will be a declaration and a proposal of love."

Duval raised his eyebrows at this and looked at Jimmy who gave him a knowing look.

Paula looked at the last card with trepidation and Jimmy couldn't help himself and said, "Paula don't leave us in suspense, turn over the last one."

Madam Silvestri said, "This tenth card is the final outcome of the matter and the final result. You've come this far, you might as well see it through."

Paula was clearly holding it all in when she turned over the tenth card. It was the Four of Wands reversed. Madame Silvestri smiled and said, "Fear not Agent McCaffrey. The Four of Wands is a good card. There is a haven, a refuge of domestic harvest home, harmony, prosperity, if you are married, you will have beautiful children."

Paula's eyes got wide and Jimmy nudged Duval who was just as shocked by the last sentence. Madame Silvestri was not yet done. She then said, "Zo to put it all together Agent McCaffrey here is vhat I conclude. Your reading shows you to be someone who suffered great loss in the past but something is still there. You are very competent as you got this important position. You have obstacles. Your obstacles are clearly your deceptions. You are not quite what you seem. You are a woman of great mystery. Because of the mystery, it has led to alienation and the flight of a lover." She gave a quick glance over to Duval who looked very unsteady and surprisingly so did Jimmy.

"Your deception has led to hidden enemies and possible danger. All of this deception will have to die. It must die or you can't face the obstacles or the hidden catastrophe that will come. All of this will lead ultimately to a place of tranquility and love and ultimately marriage with children."

Paula was stunned by what she just heard. She wasn't sure how to react. Duval and Jimmy stood in the back and were just as stunned in silence. After a few seconds, Jimmy leaned into Duval and said, "She didn't just read Paula. She read all three of us." Duval gave him a look that said he agreed.

Madame Silvestri stood up clearly happy with what she just accomplished and said, "So do you vant to know vhat I know about these three ladies or vhat?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Deadly Cards Part 2

Deadly Cards Part 2

By

Kelly Batten

Paula said nothing of the reading only to say, "As someone who goes to church, I don't believe any of this."

"Honestly Agent McCaffrey, do you think I don't believe in God? Why do you think my shop is closed on Sundays? Whom do you believe I credit my gifts from?"

Duval then stepped up and got between both of them and said, "Enough…what do you know about these three women? I don't believe you're responsible for their deaths but if you had anything to do with it, you will go to prison and I don't care how old you are."

Madame Silvestri rolled her eyes and said, "Agent Pritchard, I have no reason to inflict harm on anyone but what I can tell you is that these three ladies all came to my business to partake in another kind of business."

Jimmy then spoke up and said, "I knew it. They were here for your high stakes poker games that you let take place upstairs. Our father came here a few times for them."

Madame Silvestri got very innocent looking and said, "Mr. Pritchard, I rent my room upstairs to people who like to play cards. I have no idear if it's a legal game or an illegal game. All I know is I get my payment at the end of the evening. You must remember vhere ve are. Seattle is one of the highest taxed places around so rents are high. I make good money on my reading business but…I also need help to pay the rent. Your father understood that. He understood a good many things about me." She smiled a knowing smile at that.

Jimmy couldn't help but smirk a little at the comment. It was not lost on Duval.

Duval then said, "I don't want to hear about that. Tell us about the nights those three women were here. Did they come in with the same man?"

"Yes, they did. I don't know his name but he has come many times with different women."

Jimmy said, "Are the players in the game always the same?"

"No, they vary but perhaps I can help narrow down who vas here on the nights that the three ladies vere killed. The man who rents the room from me is a man who is called Red Byrum. In his younger days he had red hair in case you vere vondering. He always keeps a ledger of who is here on those nights." She walked away to go and get it.

Paula had been very quiet. Duval walked to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "Look Paula, it's just cards. Don't worry about it. I was a little freaked too as I also think Jimmy was but it's still just a deck of cards. They're cards you chose at pure random."

Paula took a deep breath and said, "You're right, let's stay focused."

Madam Silvestri came out with the ledgers from the three nights in question when the prostitutes were killed. She opened all of them up and they all looked at the names.

Jimmy spoke first. "I see a connection on all three nights, the names are different except for two. I see a name of Brad Pitt and the name Mark Wells."

Duval said, "Brad Pitt? OK, does anyone actually believe that's his real name?"

Paula said, "Probably not, but it is possible, the question is which one is our killer?"

Jimmy replied, "The only way to find out is to find out if Brad Pitt has hired an escort. Madam Silvestri, do you have any idea who will be at your next game?"

"As a matter of fact, there is one tonight. I even have the ledger." She opened it up and Brad Pitt and Mark Wells were both in the ledger for tonight.

Duval said, "OK, we just now have to find out what escort he'll be with and put an FBI woman in her place."

Back at the FBI, Jimmy called Mary and said, "Mary, I need Arthur's help."

"You've got it. What do you need?"

"I need him to hack the escort services of Seattle and find out who if any has a client named Brad Pitt who wants the escort to meet him in Pioneer Square. See if you can hack it to see if he's asking for someone who can play poker."

Back in Paula's office, Paula said to Duval, "I think we need a poker playing agent who can go undercover. We don't have much to choose from as our office isn't that big and we have very little time to prepare." She called in Agent Melinda Hoover.

Melinda walked in and Paula said, "Agent Hoover, I know this is short notice but do you think you can handle an undercover operation that entails you to be a hooker?"

Melinda raised her eyebrows and said, "How far undercover am I going?"

"Can you play poker?"

She got a disgusted look on her face and answered very contentiously, "I'm sorry Agent McCaffrey, playing poker wasn't a job requirement to join the Bureau. I'm afraid I can't help."

"It's OK, this was short notice. You can leave." Melinda walked out. She looked at Duval and said, "Did I miss something there?"

Duval said, "She applied for your job. She doesn't have anywhere near the record that you have or your predecessor Susan Adair and while I don't like to gossip, some people said she was having an affair with my ex-partner."

"Really? I wonder if she's the one who made waves about us?"

"It's possible but I wouldn't worry. I think she's the least of our problems at the moment. We still need someone who can play poker."

Jimmy then walked in and said, "We've got a line on the john. Brad Pitt surfaced but used another person's credit card like before. He calls the place and gives them the credit card information but then tells them that he has a working name of Brad Pitt as he doesn't want the ladies to be able to track him down."

Duval said, "Well, he's thorough at least."

Paula then said, "All right, I guess I'm going to have to go undercover for this. I swore I'd never do it again but circumstances are demanding it."

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "No, Paula if you've been out of the loop for undercover work then this isn't a good idea."

"Duval, we need someone who can play poker. I'm your woman in that regard."

Jimmy then said, "Yeah, Chips McCaffrey won't let you down." Jimmy then got embarrassed. Duval looked at him very questioningly and Paula was shocked by what he just said.

"Jimmy, may I ask how you knew that my nickname when I was younger was Chips McCaffrey?"

"Uh, well, Dad told me." Duval got totally shocked by this revelation and then he looked at Paula in disbelief. He was literally speechless.

Paula was quiet and then said, "I guess I owe the two of you an explanation."

"That would nice." Duval wasn't sure how to react to this information and was just stunned.

"Look it's no big deal guys. I was an intern at the King County Sheriff's department in the summer of 1993 before I went to grad school down in Portland. I learned a lot from Sheriff Jimmy and one of things that I did was I took part in some high stakes poker games. He invited interns who were good at poker."

Duval said in disbelief, "You played high stakes poker with my father?"

"Duval, I'm pretty good at it. I told you about my father's army buddy. He taught my brother and I how to play poker as well as the sleight of hand stuff and we used to play poker together. We then started to play it at school. In junior high and high school we both came home with our fair share of lunch money. I did it in college as well. I'm not a compulsive gambler. I only bet more than I could afford to lose once. Your dad let me off the hook. He told me being a cop is a lot like playing poker. Never go into a game or a situation without plenty of backup. I always remembered that."

Duval looked over at Jimmy who was looking very innocent and then he said, "Why did you never tell me this before?"

Paula was silent for a moment and then said, "Duval, why would Jimmy tell you any of this? My question is, why did Sheriff Jimmy tell Jimmy Junior about me? I was one intern of many in the years he was sheriff."

They were both looking intently at Jimmy and he said, "I used to play poker with my dad and he sometimes told me about good poker players he encountered over the years. You're right you were one of many interns that he told me about."

This explanation seemed to suffice for Paula for the moment. She then turned to Duval and said, "Look, when I met you, you told me that your name was Duval Shannon. When you told me the truth, I had to get back to the dorm and that was when I saw my husband. I would have told you later. I never told you about the poker or the internship because neither ever came up in conversation at Quantico. As I recall, none of the people we hung with were card players and after I got here, it just didn't seem that important. Your father's dead. Does it really matter at this point?"

Jimmy and Duval looked at each other in a knowing way.

"Here's the reason I was called Chips McCaffrey." Paula took out a deck of cards and began to fan the deck. She did fancy shuffling and sleight of hand card tricks. "Now I never pulled any of this in playing a game because I wanted to win honestly but, I think going undercover I will use it. Clearly those three ladies did something to push someone's buttons. We need to find out who so we can arrest him."

Duval still in shock from the revelation said, "OK, I understand the reason for you doing this but you need someone with you who can play cards just as well or maybe better to have your back."

"Duval, did you follow in your dad's footsteps of being a high stakes card player?"

"I can play but, not like my father….however, my brother here is every bit as good and maybe even a little better." He gave Jimmy a look.

Jimmy gave an embarrassed smile and said, "I would be honored to have your back Paula."

"All right then, let's get wired up."

Jimmy then said, "Paula, I know the tech with the Bureau is good but would you object to getting better tech?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Later at Mary Goodwin's house, Paula was completely blown away by what Mary was giving her.

"Well Mary Goodwin, I wish I could have had your assistance back in Portland. With contact lenses that record, I could have gotten out of a sticky situation sooner and avoided getting shot."

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "You were shot?"

Another voice came from around the corner and said, "Yes she was. Mom, what are you doing here and why are you talking about when you got shot?"

Duval turned and saw Liza Elliott standing there. He looked at her intently and couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her.

"Liza, stay calm. I'm going undercover tonight."

"NO! You promised Dad and me that you would never do it again."

"Yes, Liza I did but your father isn't here and you're not eleven years old anymore. There are three dead women and we intend to put a stop to it…and Duval just to put your mind at ease, I was shot but I was only grazed. They gave me a shot of antibiotics at the hospital and a cream to help with the healing. Liza and Scott made way more out of it than it actually was."

"Mom, you were still shot."

Jimmy spoke up and said, "Liza, I'll be there in the room with your mother. Duval will be in the van monitoring the entire thing."

Mary then spoke, "Liza please don't be worried. It's all right to be cautious but both Paula and Jimmy will be wearing contact lenses that will enable Duval to see everything they are seeing. She's got earrings on that have a homing signal in them and she'll have a very tiny ear piece so that Duval can speak to her and there will be very subtle recording devices in the room where the poker game will be played."

Paula said, "This is better stuff than what the FBI has." She turned to Mary and said, "Well, it appears that Jimmy might be Duval's CI but you are obviously Jimmy's CI. I find that very cool. I could have used your help more than a few times." She smiled at Mary. Mary smiled back.

She turned to Liza and said, "Liza, you obviously know Jimmy, this is his brother Duval Pritchard. Duval, this is my daughter Liza."

Duval reached out and shook Liza's hand and said, "It's a pleasure Liza."

"Thanks. Duval can I stay in the van with you?"

Paula then said, "Liza no, you're not FBI."

Mary then said, "Why don't you stay here in the house with me? I'll have Arthur watching everything. Whatever Duval sees, we'll see it as well."

"Mom, we're all that's left. Don't go and get yourself killed."

Jimmy reacted to that comment with raised eyebrows.

Paula reached up to her and said, "Perhaps this is a good thing. You haven't even wanted to meet me for lunch and now you don't want me to work. I'm glad to know that you care Liza."

Liza sighed and said, "Mom, I'm sorry I called you the understudy parent…more than once. I'm proud that you're my mother. I just wish you weren't so good at your job."

Paula smiled and said, "Well Liza, you just said that in front of three witnesses you barely know. There just might be hope for us yet. Right now though, I've got to go to work."

She turned to Jimmy and Duval and said, "Come on guys, let's figure out who killed those three women."

Back at Madame Silvestri's place, the FBI was finishing up fixing the room with recording devices. Duval turned to Madame Silvestri and said, "Thank you for agreeing to all of this."

"I didn't have much choice. However, I vanted to help. Having three women who come to my establishment ending up dead is very bad for business."

"How old are you?"

"Isn't that an impolite question to ask a woman?"

Duval smiled and said, "It's just that you don't look quite old enough to have survived Nazi Occupation."

"Thank you. I vill let you in on a secret. Having a son who is a plastic surgeon who can refer you to one of his colleagues at a reduced price helps…and as for the taxes that I complained about, it also helps to have another son who is a tax attorney who can help me with loopholes on how to explain my poker games." She gave Duval a wink.

"Why did you change your name?"

"Vhen I left Poland, I decided I vould leave everything behind, including my name. I vowed to never return to Europe and I never have. However, I don't think that's vhat's on your mind Agent Pritchard is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You could have had anyone fix the room but you a senior agent took charge of it. Vhat do you vish to ask? Something about Agent McCaffrey or your father?" She smiled a knowing smile.

Duval smiled back and said, "You don't miss a beat do you? I don't wish to ask about Agent McCaffrey because I know what you were doing."

"Vreally? Vhat was I doing Agent Pritchard? I am always impressed by vhat an amateur thinks."

"I got my degree in psychology. One of things I studied was body language. It's quite helpful when I'm doing an interrogation. You were studying McCaffrey's reactions and you emphasized the words that she reacted to the most."

"You are good Agent Pritchard. Yes, I vill admit it, she reacted the most to the words deception, secrets and mystery. However, she also reacted strongly to the proposal of love and children as did you. I could also see that you two vere looking at her reactions in the reflection of the glass. Are you avare that she vas looking at your reactions as vell? In fact, all three of you reacted strongly to the words deception, secrets and mystery."

"I was aware of it…it's an interesting situation to say the least. As for my reactions, I don't need to discuss them, however, I want to ask you about my father."

"Ah yes, Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard. Of all of the people that I read, I found him to be the most troubled soul."

"I know you slept with him. Why?"

She kind of shrugged her shoulders and said, "My husband had died a few years earlier. He vas older than me and he loved fried food too much. He died from a heart attack much sooner than he should have. I vas lonely and your father vas very sad."

"Sad?"

"Yes, it vas during the time of the Green River killings. Your father vas on the task force. He told me he felt like they vere nothing but a Green River Killer body recovery unit. It upset him tremendously. His daughter, your sister was in the age range of many of those poor victims."

"Are you aware he was married?"

"Of course, it vas a huge source of sadness for him."

"His marriage made him sad?"

"Yes. He spoke very kindly of your mother. It vas clear that he loved her very much but…something happened to them."

Duval looked quizzically at her and said, "What?"

"I only know it happened vhen you and your sister vere very small. He didn't go into details only to say life vas wonderful until the flood happened."

"What's the flood?"

"I have no idear. I only know that vhatever is vas, it damaged their marriage to vhere it seemed unfixable and it broke the sheriff's heart."

Duval was stunned by what he was hearing. He remembered his father telling him that there were things that he didn't know about. He looked at Madame Silvestri and said, "Well, thank you for the input. Agent McCaffrey and my brother will be here at eight PM for the game."

She nodded to him and Duval walked out to his car as he sat in his car he looked out the window and a memory started to come back.

FLASHBACK

Grace Pritchard was sitting at the table when Duval who was not quite four came running out of his bedroom and he was crying. He cried, "Grandma!"

Grace got up from her chair and ran to him and picked him up and sat on the couch with him on her lap and she said, "Duvey what's wrong? Why's my grandson crying so much?"

Duval was crying and he said, "Is Mommy dead? I dreamed that she was dead! Daddy took her away because she died didn't she?"

Grace held him close and said, "No Duvey, that's not true, your mother isn't dead. She's just very sick. Daddy rushed her out of here so she could see a doctor that's all."

"Mommy was screaming and crying and there was blood!"

"Duvey, it's all right. Daddy took her to see the doctor and she's going to be OK."

Duval looked up at his grandmother and said, "Promise?"

"Yes, Duvey, I promise. Now you must go back to bed because it's very late and think about how wonderful it will be when Mommy comes home."

"OK Grandma." With that Grace kissed Duval on the cheek and then he went back to his bed but he was not in bed more than five or ten minutes when he heard the front door open and his father's voice. It was a voice of deep despair.

"Mom! Where are you?"

"Jimmy I'm here." Duval got out of bed and poked his head around the corner. He saw Jimmy crying and his grandmother said, "Oh Jimmy, just tell me straight what happened?" She was starting to cry.

Jimmy began to cry more and he walked to his mother's arms and Duval could see him whispering something in Grace's ear and she wept even more.

Duval then came out and yelled, "I knew it. Mommy's dead isn't she?"

With that Jimmy pulled himself together in record time and ran to Duval and picked him up and said, "No Duvey, your mother isn't dead. She's just really sick at the moment but I promise the doctor has assured me she'll recover and she'll be home before you know it…and it'll be like a flood that just came through and we had to make an adjustment for a time." Duval and Jimmy held each other tightly.

Back in the present, Duval was feeling overwhelmed by the memory that he just experienced. "What the hell happened to Mom?" He wondered out loud.

Later that night, Duval was in the van monitoring everything and then said into the microphone, "Paula, Jimmy can you hear me?"

Paula said, "I'm here Duval."

"So am I Duval."

"Did you take care of the other hooker?"

Jimmy said, "I met her where she was supposed to meet Brad Pitt in front of the shop and I gave her a wad of money to not show up. Paula's now in place."

"I'm here in the place and I think the john might be coming right now."

Paula saw a man in his early forties approach with blond hair. Paula couldn't help but think he was rather attractive and thought to herself that his looks might serve as his best deception. She looked across the street at Jimmy in the shadows waiting to follow them inside.

The man walked up to her and said, "Are you Jennifer from the agency?"

Paula smiled and said, "Yes, I am." She could see he was a little taken aback that it was someone a little older than what he was used to getting so Paula said in a very seductive voice, "Look, I know I'm no Angelina Jolie but you asked for someone who can play poker and I can play it very well and don't worry about anything else, I'm still naked under these clothes."

In the van Duval's eyes got wide at that comment. Paula then finished it by saying, "I may not be as young as the ones you typically get but I know how to do my job and I do it very well."

Jimmy standing across the street and was incredibly impressed by what she was doing. Then again, he knew when she was an intern that she had moxy.

Brad Pitt seemed satisfied and said, "OK let's go in. Did they explain anything to you other than you needed to play poker?"

"No, not a thing what is you need from me?"

"I need a distraction. I and my friends make good money off of these games and we find that when we have a woman who is there, the other men get careless and lose."

Paula nodded and said, "I get it. What if I win?"

"Any winnings you get belong to us. We're paying you to play poker, not to win. I advise you not to question it. Remember your place."

"What happens later? After the game?"

"We celebrate and then you go home."

"Do I get any bonus money for helping you win?"

"Just do your job. You're a hooker not partner."

"Yes sir. This should be fun."

Duval and Jimmy heard everything. Duval said, "Paula, I don't like this."

Jimmy then said, "Duval it's going to be fine. Paula listen carefully. Knowing Bettina as I did, I suspect she didn't want to share her winnings and that's most likely what got her and the other two killed. So let's really piss them off. How about you distract them and you and I pull a card trick or two and you end up the winner until the last hand, then you let me win. Duval, if you can see what the other players are holding tell us so we can play this perfectly."

"I can do that."

"Paula, let's give off hints that we're working together. If they grab you, then I want to be grabbed as well."

As Paula walked into Madame Silvestri's business, she looked in the mirror so Duval could see her face and she smiled seductively and gave a subtle nod.

Duval said, "OK Jimmy, she's in agreement, get over there and have her back."

"I'm going right now.

For the next three hours, Duval fed them the information they needed and Paula and Jimmy took turns winning and losing but Paula kept staying in the lead. She was not a gracious winner either. When she won, she let everyone know how happy she was. It started to irritate the other men in the room.

Red Byrum finally said, "You know, you are at this table at an invitation. You should try to be a little more ladylike."

Paula smiled and said, "Oh come now, I think everyone here has figured it out that I'm not much of a lady."

Brad Pitt said, "Are you saying you have balls?"

Jimmy gave a funny look and said, "Hey, can we keep it focused on the game…or are you trying to distract?"

Paula then said, "Oh honestly, what is the fixation with balls?" She was arranging her cards and then said, "I think I'm actually quite lucky not to have them. Unlike you men I don't need them to think."

Jimmy couldn't help but start laughing. Red then looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"

"That a bunch of guys are getting beat by a woman and they can't handle it. However, the night isn't over yet. What do you say we play one more hand and winner take all? Unless of course the lady isn't the seasoned gambler that we all think she is."

"One more hand is good enough for me."

Duval was in the van and said, "OK don't mess up. I'm seeing the cards and you two are in the money. Both of you have high cards, the others don't. Paula, Jimmy's got the makings of a royal flush. Don't top that."

Paula said, "I think I'll raise the stakes…another $100 shall we say?"

Jimmy said, "I'll see your $100 and raise you another."

The other five players immediately folded with all of the money on the table and it was just Paula and Jimmy.

Jimmy said, "It's down to the two of us. I'm going to call. What do you have?"

Paula smiled and said, "Diamonds…straight up." She showed her hand.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "My dear lady, you're good...but I'm afraid not that good. I have a royal flush." He laid the cards down.

Paula was secretly thrilled but knew she had to play it with real disappointment. She simply looked over to Brad Pitt with a dumbfounded look.

As Jimmy collected the last of the winnings, he and Paula looked at who was visibly upset over the loss and to their surprise, it was three sets of eyes looking at them with daggers in them. It was Red Byrum, Brad Pitt and Mark Wells.

Red Byrum said, "OK folks the game's done. We have the winner tonight."

Jimmy stood up and said, "Better luck next time fellas." He took the winnings and the others started to walk out.

Jimmy flashed Paula a look and he exited. Paula was still sitting and said, "Well guys, I guess it wasn't my night on any level. Look, I'll tell the agency to refund your card and since you're so upset, I think I'll conclude the evening early."

Paula started to get up when Red Byrum came up to her and out came a stiletto knife and he waved it under her chin. She looked over at Brad Pitt and Mark Wells and realized this was a trio of card cheats and killers. She knew she needed to get a confession. She said, "What are you gonna do? Spill my blood all over this room? Are you aware of how many people were here tonight?"

Duval was watching the entire thing unfold in the van and said, "Jimmy they just pulled the knife on Paula."

"I heard it Duval. I'm on my way back up."

Brad said, "Do you know what we do to cheap hookers who let us down?"

"Oh let me think, you give them a very bad rating on Yelp?"

Red yelled, "You think this is funny?"

The door then opened and Jimmy said, "I hear you talking unkindly to this kind lady."

Jimmy wanted to start beating everyone up and disarming them but Duval said, "Jimmy, we need a confession, don't be hasty here." Paula nodded to Jimmy in agreement with Duval.

"Guys, I know what it's like to lose but this isn't necessary." He approached Red with the knife in his hand.

Before either Jimmy or Paula could further assess, Brad and Mark had made their way behind each of them and before they knew what hit them they had both been chloroformed. Duval looked on in horror as he saw their eyes shut on both of them.

Duval told his partner in the van to call for backup. He grabbed his gun and ran like hell into the building past Madame Silvestri on the ground floor. By the time he got upstairs to the room, everyone was gone.

He again called for backup and said, "We've got a tracker on McCaffrey's earrings. Follow the signal."

Duval ran back to van. He opened the back door and yelled, "Give me the GPS!"

He got into his car and started to follow the signal. He was contacted by dispatching and was told that they were right behind him. Duval couldn't believe how far away they were driving. They went northbound on I-5 to the floating bridge over to I-405 to Highway 2.

Dispatching called him and said, "Agent Pritchard, how far are you from them."

"I'm not completely sure. I didn't get a look at the car they took off in. We're past Monroe on Highway 2. I'm not sure how much further they'll go…wait I think I'm hearing a stir from one of them."

In the trunk of the car, Paula started to open her eyes and she realized someone was spooning her. She said, "Jimmy, is that you behind me?"

"Ah yeah Paula, it's me."

"How long have we been out do you think?"

"I have no idea."

All of a sudden Duval's voice was in their ears. "You two are going eastbound on Highway 2." It startled both of them and they jumped and hit their heads on the trunk door above them and they both let out cries of pain.

Jimmy said, "Duval, thanks for waking us both up. We're heading into the mountains? This isn't good."

Paula said, "I think we're going to where they killed the ladies. It was determined that the place where the bodies were found wasn't the place where they were killed. Listen Jimmy, I know we're in tight quarters here but I think I can loosen my ropes."

Paula started to work her ropes and her hand slipped and she all of a sudden heard Jimmy said, "Hey Paula careful where your hands are ending up!"

"Sorry Jimmy, it's dark and it doesn't help that you're spooning me."

Duval's eyes got wide and said, "Jimmy's spooning you?"

"We're in the trunk Duval, it's a little tight. Is the cavalry on the way?"

"Yeah, it's about ten minutes behind me."

Jimmy then said, "Paula stop what you're doing and allow me."

Paula stopped and she felt Jimmy loosen her ropes. "Let's not get completely untied here. They need to think they still have the upper hand. Besides we still don't know the entire story."

Jimmy then said, "Duval, we're slowing down. Where are we?"

"You're outside of the town of Gold Bar. I'm going to give the coordinates right now to dispatching."

All of a sudden Duval heard another voice in his ear. "Agent Pritchard, this is Director Fielding. I'm here at dispatching. Do you see the car?"

"Yeah, they've just stopped. I'm going to keep my distance for the moment."

"Pritchard, don't engage without backup."

Duval could see the trunk open in the distance and he could see Paula and Jimmy being roughly dragged out of the trunk. "I can't do that Sir, I think I've got a situation about to break wide open. I'll hold off as long as I can though."

Duval jumped out of the car just as another car approached him. It was being driven by Mary Goodwin and Liza Elliott was in the passenger seat.

They got out of the car and Duval yelled, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Mary said, "Duval you forget that we saw it all. Arthur showed us everything you were seeing and, if your father gets gravely injured, we have to be able to get him back to the tank. You know as well as we do that a hospital won't be able to help him. I've already got a chopper standing by to come and get us in Monroe if need be."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Liza then said, "I'm also here for my mother. Please Duval don't let anything happen to her and remember, she doesn't know what my internship with Mary Goodwin is so if something happens to Jimmy, you need to think on your feet and come up with a good reason why Mary and I whisked him away."

"Agreed. Both of you keep a safe distance until the rest of the FBI gets here."

Duval ran off and Mary said, "Liza what did you mean earlier that you and Paula are all that's left?"

"She and I are all that's left of the family."

"Don't worry, they'll be all right." Mary wasn't sure if she was saying it to comfort Liza or herself.

Jimmy and Paula were hustled into a cabin about a half mile off the road. Duval started to approach with caution.

They got into the cabin and looked around and Jimmy said, "Well this is nice and secluded. Is this where you killed the other ladies?" He and Paula were standing in front of the fireplace and they could see there was a back door to their right opposite of the door that they just came in from the left.

Paula then said, "We were looking for one guy and it's actually three."

Red then yelled, "Shut up both of you! We're doing the talking here."

Paula then said, "Oh by all means, talk your heart out."

Jimmy then said, "What happened to you Red? I heard you ran a good game years ago. Now you've resorted to using hookers and accomplices to cheat people which isn't really that farfetched for someone who wants to retire to the good life but really murder? Isn't that a little extreme?"

Red then said, "They were hookers. Who cares if I killed them? Where's the money that you walked out with?" He waved the stiletto knife under Jimmy's chin as he said it.

Jimmy said without flinching, "I donated it to a good charity."

At this point, Brad Pitt and Mark Wells took out guns.

Paula then said, "Oh my, they've got guns."

Duval heard it and quickened his step.

Red then moved the knife around Paula's face and said, "Did you really think you could get away with it you stupid slut?!"

"Hey, that's a harsh term. I prefer lady of the evening…and the answer is yes, we cleaned you guys out. So what are you gonna do? Kill us like you did to the other ladies?"

Red then said, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna do both of you and then I'm goin' back to the shop and I'm going to get the money from tarot card bitch!"

"Now that's uncalled for. She seems like a nice lady and totally innocent here."

"Shut up bitch! Unlike the other three who died fast…I'm gonna kill you with pain since you brought your own little accomplice in."

"Well, I have been known to deal in S & M for some clients so bring it on."

Jimmy looked at her funny and then said to Red, "Hey, you're not going touch that lady. She's actually my favorite hooker."

"Ah Jimmy, that's so sweet of you to say that." She winked at him and he gave her an understood look.

"You two really don't understand your situation. I killed those women because they humiliated me in my game!"

Jimmy then rolled his eyes and said, "Really? That's what this is about, your ego? Oh this is really disappointing…and what about those goons over there with the guns?"

Brad said, "What about us?"

Paula said, "You guys do realize you're accessories to murder which makes you just as responsible."

Mark then said, "Well, you two aren't going to tell anyone about our involvement."

Jimmy and Paula looked at each other knowing they had enough to convict. Paula nodded to Jimmy to go ahead and spill it.

Duval was right outside the front door listening on his earpiece as Jimmy said, "You're right we're not going to tell anyone. All three of you just did."

He broke free of his ropes and pulled out his earpiece as Brad walked right up to Jimmy to shoot him point blank execution style but Jimmy blocked the gun, punched Brad who flew across the room and dropped the gun. Red ran to Jimmy to give him a kill shot with his knife and Paula screamed, "No!"

Paula had broken free of her ropes and got between Jimmy and Red to where she was facing Jimmy and her back was to Red and Jimmy to his horror saw Red plunge the knife in Paula's side and she gave out a big scream. She grabbed Jimmy and he grabbed her as they both went to the floor. All of a sudden the door flew open and it was Duval. He saw the knife go into Paula and he screamed "No!" He fired his gun into Red and he fell to the floor dropping the knife.

Duval was still looking at Paula and Jimmy on the floor when Mark who was still across the room fired four shots directly into Duval's chest and Jimmy screamed, "No!" Mark ran out. The sirens were coming.

Paula then said to Jimmy, "Go after him, I'll look after Duval and the other one. Brad was starting to get up. Jimmy realized that Paula was not hurt in any way. She said softly, "Go, I'll take care him."

Jimmy got up and ran out of the cabin after Mark. Brad was still disoriented from the blow Jimmy gave him when he felt another blow to the back of his head. He fell over and it was Paula who just hit him with fire poker. He was out for the count. She grabbed his gun and she kicked away Red's stiletto.

She turned her attention to Duval who was lying there unconscious. She got down on the floor with him. She opened up his jacket and said, "Duval, don't leave me…Please be vested!" She saw that he was. There were four slugs in his chest but all had been stopped. She leaned over him and whispered, "Duval, can you hear me?" She ran her hand over his face. "Duval?" He started to stir and she gave a sigh of relief.

Paula then did something she didn't anticipate doing. She leaned down and she kissed him on his lips. To her shock, he started to kiss her back. She then felt his arms around her waist. They both opened their eyes. Neither was really sure who was more shocked at this turn of events.

Duval smiled slightly and said, "Did I eat a poisoned apple?"

Paula could see that he was still a little disoriented and she said, "Cuff Brad Pitt and look into Red's wounds. I'm not sure you killed him. I'll go check on Jimmy. He ran after Mark."

With that, Paula grabbed Brad's gun and ran out. She could hear the rest of the FBI showing up with the ambulance.

Jimmy meanwhile was searching for Mark Wells. It didn't take him long to find him hiding behind a tree. Mark saw Jimmy and started to run but Jimmy was too fast for him. Jimmy tackled him to the ground and he began to punch him severely. He yelled, "If you killed Agent Pritchard, the court system will be the least of your worries."

The poor man cried out in pain and yelled for help. Jimmy had subdued him but he kept on hitting him. All of a sudden Jimmy felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard a voice belonging to Mary Goodwin say, "James, you got him. You can stop."

Jimmy turned to Mary who was standing next to Liza. They looked at each other and somehow knew this was not good. Jimmy looked dazed and out of control all at once. He then looked at Liza and said, "Mom?"

Liza said, "No, Jimmy, it's me Liza. Come with me. I need to take your blood right now."

Jimmy looked at Mary in a confused state and she said, "James, it's all right, just go with her."

Paula then found Mary and saw Mark Wells on the ground. She immediately went into arrest mode and slapped cuffs on him and said, "You're under arrest."

He said, "That Fed tried to kill me! You Feds are going to pay for that."

"Well, I have news for you. He's not actually a Fed! You're under arrest for accessory to murder and obstruction for covering it up after the fact. You're also under arrest for kidnapping a federal agent and kidnapping in general and for the attempted murder of a federal agent. Good luck mounting a defense."

At that moment, the rest of the team showed up and Paula said, "Agent Malcolm please read this man his rights. I don't want anything messing this conviction up."

"I'll be glad to Agent McCaffrey." He started to read him his rights.

Paula then turned her attention to Mary Goodwin and said, "Mary why are you here? This wasn't a safe place to be."

"Liza and I couldn't sit still when we saw you and James taken away."

"Liza's with you?"

"I'm right here Mom." Paula turned and saw Liza standing there with Jimmy who was regaining his composure.

Paula hugged Liza and said, "You shouldn't have come. What if something had happened to you?"

"Mom it was you that it was happening to. Mary and I saw all of it…including your moment with Duval. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "You had a moment with Duval? I take it that means he's alive."

Mary walked over and showed him the exchange on her phone. Jimmy smiled and said, "Well, I'm very happy for you two kids."

Paula looked at him funny and said, "You're calling us kids?" She shook her head and then said, "Mary, could I trouble you to edit some of the irrelevant parts of the recording for the FBI?"

"Paula consider the exchange with Duval and the ride in the trunk with James omitted." Paula gave a sigh of relief.

"Mom, you haven't answered my question." She smiled at Paula.

"Liza, it's nothing worth talking about right now."

Duval came walking out of the cabin and he and Paula looked at each other and smiled an embarrassed smile. Liza said, "This doesn't seem like nothing Mom." She smiled at Paula and walked back to Mary.

Jimmy saw him and wanted to run to him and hug him because he was so happy that his son wasn't dead but realized it might look a little too strange to everyone there. Besides, he could clearly see that Duval and Paula had eyes only for each other.

They walked up to each other and Duval said, "You know, I thought you were dead or at the very least gravelly wounded. I saw Red plunge that knife into your side and I lost it."

"Well, since I knew the murder weapon of choice was a knife, I thought it would be good to come vested for a knife. I have to admit I did get nervous when I saw the guns come out but thankfully you came in the nick of time." She smiled.

"I do my best." He smiled back.

Neither was really sure what to say at that point. Paula then said, "Well, do we know who the other guy is?"

Duval switching to FBI mode said, "Yeah, his name is Michael Wells. It turns out they are two very bad brothers. Red Byrum isn't dead. The paramedics are working on him and they're pretty sure he'll be well enough to face a conviction."

Paula nodded and said, "I guess we did our jobs then."

"..and as my father used to say when he was younger. Our first job is to make sure we go home alive at the end of the shift."

"We definitely did our jobs then."

They both instinctively reach out to take each other's hand when Jimmy came up and said, "Duval, thank God you're all right."

"You really didn't think I'd be vested?"

Jimmy looked at their hand holding and said, "Sometimes I'm not sure what to think Duval."

Paula then said, "Jimmy, thank you. You certainly helped more than I think you're aware of. Would you be interested in becoming a full blown consultant?"

Jimmy looked at Duval and he nodded his head negatively and he said, "Paula, I'm happy to just be a CI right now but if I change my mind, I'll let you know."

Jimmy walked off and Paula said, "Well Duval, I guess we need to get back to the office and fill out the reports and make the statements." He nodded in agreement. Neither one let go of each other's hand though as they started to walk. Unbeknownst to both of them their exchange outside had been witnessed by another agent who was clearly watching them with great interest.

Back at Mary's house it was almost time for Jimmy to get in the tank. Liza said to Jimmy, "Can I get another sample of blood from you?"

"Liza, you can take as many samples of blood as you need."

"Thanks Jimmy. I have a theory but only a theory at this point so I'm not comfortable sharing it with you and Mary yet. I've been studying everything about the fish and Albert Lin and Alexa and if I'm right, I think we can work with this but I'm going to need more blood samples. I want one now and then when you're done regenerating, I'd like to get another sample."

"You've got it Liza. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. Where's Mary?"

"I'm right here James." He turned and there was Mary standing in the doorway.

"Look, I'm going to be very honest with the two of you. I felt like I was losing myself tonight when I started to hit Mark Wells."

Mary said, "We know, we could see it in your face when I got you to stop."

"What if this is just the beginning of the end?"

Liza then said, "Jimmy, you're all right now. As I said, I've got a theory but I need more of your blood to prove it. I don't think you're going to severely harm anyone anytime soon. I know you want to reconnect with your family. Do it. I don't believe you'll harm any of them."

"Well, Duval texted me in the car and said, come over tomorrow night for pizza with the family. Should I say yes?"

Mary said, "Of course you should." Liza nodded in agreement as she got her vile of blood from Jimmy and then exited the room to give them privacy.

Jimmy then said before he had to get into the tank. "I'll do it but Mary, I want you to come with me." He smiled at her.

Mary looked at him funny and said, "James, you're reconnecting with your family. You don't need me there for that."

He took her hand and said, "Mary, you're family." She smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

"All right, I'll come but you now need to get in the tank."

"Wait Mary one more thing. I forgot to ask you. How did it go with the board?"

"I postponed the meeting. When you and Duval got that case and it was so personal to you, I knew you needed me." She smiled.

"You're amazing."

"James, can I ask you another personal question?"

"Mary, as I said earlier you can always ask me anything."

"Why did you seek the company of a call girl?"

"Ooh I didn't see that question coming…but I'll answer it."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, I don't mind telling you. I suspected earlier that you were wondering why I sought the company of a hooker as opposed to looking for companionship my own age."

Mary nodded.

"Well, it was like this. Rosie died and I was pretty lonely for about a year and Duval and Helen moved me out of my house and into the apartment because the house was just too much for me to handle in my limited capacity at that point. As you know I didn't take the best care of myself. So I was in the apartment and it was just two blocks from a senior center. One day I went there and I met a couple of guys named Al and Brian and they were avid card players like myself as was a nice widow by the name of Amy who was just a couple of years younger than me. She kept herself in pretty good shape though. I never thought she was as close to my age as she was.

Amy and I discovered we had a lot in common. She used to work for the Pierce County prosecutor's office so we hit it off. I asked her out and we started seeing each other. There was nothing serious going on until about four months into it. She asked me to come over on Mother's Day for a brunch with her kids. I liked that idea so I bought a new shirt for the occasion and I told her I'd bring champagne for mimosas."

Mary saw that Jimmy had been smiling when he told the story but then he got very somber looking. "James what happened?"

He looked over to her and he said, "I arrived at her house and the paramedics were there and I saw them wheeling her out to an ambulance. I met her son Christopher and he told me that they were in the kitchen and all was well when all of a sudden Amy got a funny look on her face, she put her hand to her head and said Oh no. She then collapsed. She died in the ambulance. The family wanted to know what killed her as she went to the doctor on a regular basis and she was always told she was fine."

"What killed her James?"

"She died from an aneurysm the brain. There was nothing anyone could do. I went to her funeral. I went back to the senior center and within six months, Al and Brian had died as well. I attended both of their funerals. I stopped going to the center after that."

Mary looked very sad and ran her hand through Jimmy's hair and said, "I'm so sorry James. Did you tell Duval or Helen any of this?"

He nodded and said, "No, I didn't see the point. I just decided that after that happened that it was just easier to not participate. I still got lonely though so I called an escort service and asked them if they had anyone who specialized in making men over the age of seventy feel younger. They sent me Bettina. I figured, it was less complicated and what were the odds that she'd go before me."

Mary had tears coming out of her eyes and all she could do was hug Jimmy. He hugged her back and then said, "Mary, I think I really need to get in that tank. My vision is starting to get fuzzy."

She smiled and then said, "Of course James, let me help you."

Back at the office, Paula sat in her chair and was putting on the final comments to her report. Nobody was left in the office except her and Duval.

Duval as well put the final touches to his report and hit send. He looked over to Paula's office and saw that she was wrapping up her report as well.

He got up and walked to her office. He popped his head in and said, "Can we talk?"

She looked up, smiled and said, "Of course…always."

Duval sat down across from her and said, "Should we maybe talk about what happened after I was shot and before everyone got their rights read to them?"

Paula was silent for a moment and then said, "I'd really rather not…in fact, I'd kind of like to forget it."

Duval clearly taken aback by this statement then said, "Why would you want to forget it? I don't."

"Duval, I'm your boss. I worked a long time to get into a position like this. If we were to start something, it could get very complicated."

"Yeah, it could but how often do you get second chance at something? Look, I know I was really mad at you when I first saw you. However, after you explained everything and I had time to take it in, I concluded that you did the right thing at the time. I just wish you could have explained it to me back then."

"Look Duval, a lot has happened in our lives since 1998…."

"Yeah, and here we are again. Only now, you're single as am I and both of our daughters are college age and I'm getting the same vibes as I did when I first met you."

"Please don't read so much into that kiss."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm sorry Paula but there's no way you can tell me that you react that way with everyone who's been shot."

"No, but.."

"I think the feeling here is very mutual. You're saying one thing but you're eyes are telling me something very different."

Paula looked away and gave a deep sigh. "I will admit, I have feelings. However, if something is going to happen…"

"If?"

"Duval, please let me finish. If something is destined to happen, can we just take it slowly? We just solved our first case together. I don't want to jump into anything only to have it end badly before we really have time to assess everything. So, please can we just go slow?"

Duval smiled and said, "I can do slow. Are you busy for dinner on Saturday night?"

Paula laughed slightly and looked at him with longing and said, "You haven't changed all that much."

"Neither have you because you haven't answered my question."

"Let's just be content at the moment with shooting our guns for coffee."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." They both laughed.

Paula then said, "I think we're both very rummy from the events of today. I think we both need sleep. I already told Fielding that we are out of the office tomorrow."

"OK sounds good. Let me at least walk you out to your car."

"You're really worried that I can't get to my car after tonight?"

"No, but I really want to walk you to your car."

"OK." With that, she picked up her bag and they walked to the elevator. "By the way, what was up with the poisoned apple comment?"

Duval smirked and said, "Really Paula? You have a daughter just like me. You haven't seen all of the Disney princess movies multiple times?"

Paula then laughed slightly and said, "OK, I get the Snow White comparison. Something tells me you watched them more than I did…which is why I got termed the understudy parent."

"Oh don't feel bad, I typically had my laptop open when Gracie was watching them but you can't help but get involved at some point in the story."

The elevator arrived and opened. They got on the elevator and Paula instinctively took Duval's arm.

Duval looked down to her and said, "Slow is good." They smiled at each other as the doors closed.

A person emerged from the shadows who had heard the entire exchange.

The man stood out on the dock at Alki Beach. It was in the early hours of the morning. It wouldn't be long before the sunrise happened. He always thought the city of Seattle looked its most beautiful before dawn. The lights in the city were shining brightly. The sun would rise behind it soon and the reflection on the buildings and Elliott Bay were always a sight to behold. It had been a very long time since he had seen this.

Strayburn and Kerning were standing on either side of him. Strayburn yawned and said, "Was it really that important that we come out here this early to look at the city with you?"

He spoke in his perfect British accent, "I haven't seen this city in years. I wanted to see it like this. You two should appreciate the beauty…I know I'm not beautiful with this hideous scar on my face but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciated the beautiful things around me."

Strayburn then said, "We've been back in Seattle for two days, when do we get to kill Duval Pritchard?"

The man rolled his eyes and then grabbed both of them by the wrists and proceeded to twist their arms with very little effort. Both Strayburn and Kerning let out cries of pain.

He held them at bay and said, "Did you both really think I got you out of jail just to put a bullet in someone's head? Besides, you do that to Duval, where's the suffering in that? No, if you really want to get even with someone, you do it slowly."

He let go of them and Strayburn said, "What do you want?"

"Revenge. Revenge on Jimmy Pritchard."

"So just kill him!"

"Just kill him? He has something that I want. He'll never give it to me if I just walk up and ask. In fact, he'd make it his mission to kill me. So, I need to make it so that he will give it to me…willingly."

"What about the Senator?"

"That's where the revenge comes in. By the time I'm finished with him. He'll gladly trade places with me."

"So where does Duval come in?"

"If Duval ends up dead, I lose my best bargaining chip. Duval is Jimmy's first born child. Anyone who has kids will tell you that they love all of their kids but the first born is always the special one. That first born child is truly your love child. Jimmy and Duval had a contentious relationship but the man would deny his son nothing. He got the best education money could buy. Jimmy made sure of it."

Kerning then said, "I'm not following any of this."

"No Kerning, you wouldn't. You're a Neanderthal at heart so just concentrate on following orders."

Strayburn then said, "So you want to use Duval to control Jimmy?"

"Something like that. However, I need full reconnaissance on both of them. I've already got my spy at Lookinglass and I have one in the FBI who should be here any time." He turned and saw her coming. She looked unsure of herself but then saw him nod affirmatively at her.

"John?"

Strayburn turned to look and saw Melinda Hoover. "Melinda? I thought I'd never see you again after I got arrested."

She ran to him and they hugged. "You told me to forget about you. How could I do that? I love you. Now that your wife divorced you, we can be together."

"It's not so easy Melinda. I'm still wanted."

The man walked over and got between them and said, "Yes, and at the moment he's very much in my employment as are you now. How much do you want to make the men who put John behind bars pay?"

"More than you know."

"Good, tell me what you can that's happening at the office with Duval Pritchard."

"I can tell you quite a bit. He's in love with our new boss and I'm pretty sure she's in love with him."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "This is interesting, who's this boss lady?"

"Her name is Paula McCaffrey. They knew each other at Quantico and then I guess she broke it off because she was married. That's the story anyway, but neither of them are married now and it's evident that there's feelings."

The man got a smirk on his face and said, "You don't say?" He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Paula McCaffrey is a name I haven't heard in a long time. Oh this is sweet. This is going to be even more fun than I ever imagined. You say there are feelings there. Well, we're just going to have to find out how deep those feelings actually are." He then laughed more.

Strayburn, Kerning and Melinda all looked at him in fascination and in fear as the sun rose above Seattle.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. It's Just Another Day

It's Just Another Day

By

Kelly Batten

Jimmy sat in the lab with Liza who was taking yet another sample of his blood. Jimmy said, "Liza, can you give me some sort of idea as to what you're looking for?"

"Well Jimmy, it's like this, Connor Graff may have been a psycho but, he kept very good records on his test subjects mainly Albert Lin. He took a lot of blood out of him and after studying it, I started to notice a pattern. He did the same thing with Alexa but because he let Alexa leave to go spy on Mary, her pattern results were cut short, however, her preliminary results were mirroring Albert Lin's though but at a much slower rate."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "So what was the pattern?"

"I'd rather not say right now. I haven't been able to study you enough to know for sure."

"Liza why are you so hesitant to tell me anything?"

She looked a little somber and said, "I just don't want to give you any hope only to have it dashed. Connect with your family Jimmy and treasure the time. It's what my father did before he died. I'm sorry, I shouldn't sound so foreboding."

"It's OK Liza. What happened to him?"

"He died from liver cancer. Ironically, one week after he died, a donor was found that would have been a good match. If only he hadn't given up the treatment."

Jimmy looked perplexed and said, "Why did he give up the treatment?"

Liza shook her head and said, "I don't know. Initially he wanted to fight the cancer and he fought it very aggressively but then one day, he just decided he'd had enough. He just gave up."

"I'm sorry. Is that a picture of the two of you on the desk over there?"

She walked to the desk and grabbed the photo and said, "Yes, he was part Native American, it's why his hair is so dark."

"Wow, so how did your mother and him put their heads together and have a very faired haired daughter with blue eyes?"

Liza laughed and said, "He's not my biological father. He adopted me after he married my mother. He's the only dad I ever knew though. I was just eighteen months old when he adopted me. Mom told me that her mother had blond hair so she figured that maybe that was where I got it."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Did you ever know your birth father?"

"No, in fact, my birth certificate says Unknown for the father's name. Mom told me that she made a mistake one night but it turned out to be the sweetest mistake that she ever made."

Jimmy nodded and said, "Liza would you have lunch with me?"

"Uh, why would you want to have lunch with me? I thought you and Mary were an item."

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "Yes, that's true we are. I didn't mean it like a date in that I'm interested in you romantically. I just thought that since you're doing so much for me, that it would be nice to buy you lunch and get to know you a little bit better. Just by what little you said about your father, I'd be interested in hearing about him."

"Well, I can sort of give you the Reader's Digest Condensed version. I know he and Mom met at church. He was the son of a minister. He taught fourth grade and was very popular with the students and their parents. He was even asked to work on a special committee in Olympia at one point."

This statement piqued Jimmy's interest. "Can I see the picture one more time?"

"Sure." She handed him the photograph. It was a picture taken when Liza was much younger but the more he studied him, the more familiar he looked. "Anyway, he was a great dad. He always made sure he was there for anything that I was involved in. He even played tea parties with me and painted my fingernails for me." She laughed at the last line.

Jimmy smiled and said, "He sounds like a great dad. I can honestly say, I never did the tea party thing with Helen, nor did I volunteer to paint her nails."

"It was your loss Jimmy." She winked at him.

"I know. Look Liza, I'd really like to get to know you better…as a friend. Trust me when I tell you that my heart beats for one woman and it's Mary Goodwin."

"If we're going to be friends, can you accept that I'm gay?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? Well, that's nice."

Liza looked relieved. "I'm glad it's not a problem. I know you're from another generation so I wasn't sure if I should tell you that or not….Mary knows. She even told me that you'd be OK but I told her to let me tell you."

"Liza, I was the Sheriff of King County and I encountered all kinds of people from all walks of life. I also worked with a lot of different people and some of them came to me privately and told me that they were gay. I told them that as long as it didn't affect their job performance, then it was really none of my business. Everyone was happy."

Liza looked happy with the comment. "Thanks Jimmy. I'd be very honored to have lunch with you some time." She then did something that Jimmy wasn't expecting, she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. He gave a spontaneous smile and hugged her back. For a moment he didn't want to let go.

Mary walked in at that moment and she and Jimmy had a momentary look. She smiled and said, "You know under other circumstances, I'd be a little worried."

Liza said, "Oh Mary, I'm sorry, it's just that I told Jimmy about my being gay and he's totally OK with it."

"I told you that I didn't think he'd have any issues. He might be older than he looks but he's pretty progressive I think."

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and then said, "OK Liza, I'll let you get on with it."

Jimmy walked out with Mary and Mary said, "I heard you saying that you wanted to have lunch with Liza."

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice."

"Is that all there is to it?"

"Mary, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I know James, but I've seen you look at her in a certain way. I also recall that you called her Mom when you were disoriented. The way you were hugging her just now, it seemed a little more than a friendly hug. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"What is it that you're thinking Mary?"

"I'm not sure. It's why I'm asking. I'm not accusing you of anything James but if there's something to tell, then just tell me."

"It may be nothing Mary. I promise, I'll tell you when I know more. Are you talking to the board today?"

"Yes, wish me luck. James, I believe that there's someone we're going to have to take into our confidence though."

"Who?"

"My cousin, Daniel Goodwin. He was a few years older than Otto and me. When our aunt and uncle took us in, he really became a supportive older brother….at least he was to me. Otto was never interested in his friendship. However, he is our lawyer and we are his only client. He has always been kind to me and he's never steered us wrong on business decisions."

"Are you absolutely sure that he can be trusted? This is big."

"I can tell you that he told me early on not to trust Connor Graff and to forget Connor's offer. He said he always knew there was more to Connor than met the eye. When he found out that I was sleeping with him, he told me I was sleeping with the devil and if you sleep with the devil then you'd better expect to get burned. I only wish I had taken his advice."

"OK, I get it, but I'd like to be there when you tell him."

"Fair enough."

"Why now though?"

"James, we've been ignoring Otto's last message to me. He said that there were more people involved and that Connor had operations in other places. We have to find out how deep this goes. We can't have another Albert Lin out there brutally murdering people. Daniel has many investigators, we can start having them look into Connor's other operations."

"All right, set up a meeting and I'll be there." He then noticed a text message.

Mary leaned in to give him a kiss and said, "I'll call you later when I get it set up. Wish me luck with the board."

Jimmy kissed her back and said, "Good luck….but you don't need it. You're Mary Goodwin." They smiled at each other and Mary walked away.

Jimmy then looked at his text and was surprised to see that it was from Paula. "Can we meet somewhere?"

Paula was outside of the tarot card shop. She was surprised to see the closed sign. She saw Madame Silvestri mulling about and she knocked on the door. Madame Silvestri looked up, smiled at her and let her in. "Agent McCaffrey, this is an unexpected pleasure. Did you vant one more reading for the road?"

Paula laughed slightly and said, "No, I don't need another reading. One was plenty. Look, I came by for two reasons. I first of all wanted to thank you for your help in catching the men responsible for the murders of those three women."

"You are most velcome. I only vish I watched the news more. Perhaps, if I had seen the picture of the first woman killed, I might have been able to assist sooner and the other two women might still be alive."

"You helped stop them from killing anyone else. You have nothing to feel bad about."

She smiled at Paula and said, "Vhat is the other thing you wish to tell me?"

"I wanted to apologize for treating you so badly when we first met. You clearly have a talent with people. I don't think it's anything of the supernatural but you would have made a good FBI interrogator and maybe even a profiler."

Madame Silvestri laughed and said, "Agent McCaffrey, it's a nice thought but I don't think the FBI vould have been interested in a woman from an Eastern European block country during the height of the Cold War."

"Probably not, and I can honestly say, it was the Bureau's loss."

"There's something else isn't there? You vant to ask me about your reading. Did you and Agent Pritchard become a couple after you caught the bad guys last night?"

Paula felt herself blush and she said, "Ah, no…" She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Clearly something happened between the two of you or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did to that question. Agent McCaffrey can I speak to you honestly?"

"OK."

"Look, I'm not a therapist. I have no degree in psychology but I have seen many terrible things. Things that nobody should ever see let alone see them as a child. I saw children that I played with marched with their parents to the designated Jewish section of Warsaw. I never saw any of them again. I saw my father gunned down in the street from my bedroom window. I saw other people pulled from their homes and shot because they tried to help some of the Jews. I saw people living in abject fear for their lives every day because of the SS troops that vere there. I can read people's reactions because I saw it all. I saw evil, fear, incredible sadness and I also saw joy in people's faces over some of the simplest things because there was so much terror around us. I saw bravery in the faces of people who were just ordinary people who did extraordinary things that they themselves never knew they were capable of. That's where I got my education."

"So why are you closed now?"

"My sons have been begging me for the past fifteen years to retire. Nobody ever got killed from coming to my shop before. I rented that room to various people in the past to have their games and there vas never a problem before. Three women died because of that room and this shop. It's time to retire."

"None of it was your fault but, I wish you the best. Look if you ever need any assistance from the FBI, give me a call." She handed her a business card.

As Paula started to walk out, Madame Silvestri said, "Agent McCaffrey, if it's one thing I learned from surviving the War and then escaping from Poland later is that life is short. If you find someone to valk that path with don't throw away the opportunity. I have no clue as to what happened or didn't happen between you and Agent Pritchard in Quantico but there's clearly something there. Don't be so quick to dismiss it….and whatever the secrets are…get them in the open and out of the way for good."

All of a sudden Paula's phone went off letting her know she had a text message. She looked over to the older lady and said, "I'm saved by the text." She turned and walked out.

Paula looked at the text message and it was from Jimmy. The text read, "Meet me at Peng's in Chinatown at 1:00 PM."

Jimmy made sure he got to Peng's early. He didn't want to risk missing Paula. He had no idea why she'd want to meet with him privately but given all of the circumstances at the moment, he knew he needed to meet her.

Paula walked in and saw Jimmy at the booth. She approached him and said, "Hi Jimmy. Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course Paula. After our near death encounter, I would meet you any time, any place." He smiled at her.

She sat down with him and smiled tentatively. Emma Peng walked up and said, "What can I get you today? Jimmy do you want your usual?"

"Yes, Emma and the lady will have…?"

"Just a club soda with a twist of lime."

"As you wish."

Jimmy looked at Paula and said, "Are you on duty?"

"Sort of. I told Duval that we have the day off but Fielding asked me to come in for something. I'm not sure for what so I think I'd best keep a clear head."

Emma came back with their drinks and Jimmy said, "Are you hungry at all? They've got good pot stickers here."

Paula took a swig of the club soda and said, "No Jimmy, I'm not hungry. I can't really stay for that long but I wanted to first of all thank you for what you did. You're a CI, not an agent and I feel like I put you in danger when I shouldn't have."

"Paula, nobody made me go into the lion's den with you. I made that choice and I'd do it again. You forget, I knew Bettina. I considered her my friend…and I consider you my friend as well as your daughter Liza."

Paula got a slight look of a shock on her face at the mention of Liza. Jimmy said, "Did I say something wrong."

She shook her head negatively and said, "No, not at all. I just didn't realize you were working with Liza at Lookinglass. I'm glad you consider both of us friends." Paula took another swig of her club soda and looked nervous.

Jimmy decided it was time to change the subject. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I've been trying to find a way to ask you something without it sounding in a bad way."

"Well, why don't you just ask and not worry about how it sounds?"

Paula nodded and said, "OK, what exactly did your father tell you about me?"

Jimmy was silent as he wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. His silence clearly worried Paula. He then said, "Dad told me a lot about various interns. I think he told me about you because he told me about his most promising interns. He was impressed that you finished your four year degree in three years. He was impressed that you could play poker. He was impressed that you were a quick study…that you took charge of situations…you didn't wait for someone to tell you something that was obvious. He thought you were feisty, that you didn't take any guff from anyone, not even seasoned deputies who worked in the department who liked to razz interns. He was happy to write that letter of recommendation for you to get that scholarship to grad school. Where you are right now…he'd be damn impressed and very proud to say that you were one of the interns from the King County Sheriff's department."

Paula was still quiet but then said, "Did he say anything else about me?"

"No, is there something he should have told me?"

She looked at him squarely in the face and said, "No, but…"

"What?"

"It's just that when you said to me that I was good but not good enough and you showed your winning hand. It was weird. You're dad said the same thing to me one night during a poker game."

Jimmy kept a straight face and said, "Did he? Well, he said the same thing to me on occasion when he beat me so I guess I picked that up from him."

Paula looked satisfied with the answer. "I see, well, I guess that makes sense."

Jimmy took a swig and then said, "What's up with you and Duval?"

"Nothing. Did Duval say anything?"

"No, only that you two were at the Academy together. Judging by the edited recording, there was clearly something there….I can tell you that if Dad were here, he'd be hoping things work out between you and Duval."

"Well, I'm his boss, it would be a conflict of interest."

"There're ways around that. There always are."

Paula nodded negatively and said, "Not for us. Look, I need to go to the office. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

She started to get up and Jimmy gently took her wrist. She looked at him funny like there was something familiar about it. He let go of her and then said, "Paula, I haven't thanked you for getting between me and that stiletto. Thank you. I'm not sure I would have survived that blow."

"It's all in a day's work Jimmy. It was my job to protect you there." She gave him a faint smile and walked out.

Jimmy sat there with the beer and said to himself, "It's all in a day's work. It's another reason why I'm proud to know you Paula. I'd be even more proud to have you as a daughter in law."

He finished his beer and he walked out.

Mary Goodwin walked into the boardroom and saw all of the members of the board sitting around the table waiting for her. She walked to the front of the room with her usual take charge look.

Her lawyer and cousin Daniel Goodwin was at the front of the table waiting for her and he stood up and whispered to her, "Mary are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I'm very sure Daniel. My mind is made up. As my lawyer and my cousin, I hope you will support me in this."

"Mary, you know that you have my total support on anything that has to do with this company but this is big what you're giving up. You haven't told me why. That's not like you…but then again it wasn't like you to disappear for a year either."

Mary looked at him and said, "Daniel, I will explain everything later in private with you but right now I need you to be totally on my side here."

He nodded and said, "You've got it." He sat down.

Mary approached the podium and said, "Thank you all so much for coming today. First of all, I want to apologize for a good number of things. I want to apologize for what Otto did. I know that nobody here blames me but I have come to realize in the past year that Otto needed help. I should have gotten it for him a long time ago. Because he was so childlike in his demeanor and in how he interacted with people, it never once crossed my mind that he would take down Lookinglass for purely selfish reasons.

I also want to apologize for disappearing from the company for a year. That was childish on my part. An adult takes responsibility and works to fix a problem that arises and in this case it was the crash of our system. She doesn't run away to find herself and leave everyone to fend for themselves. I promise you this, it will never happen again.

I also want to apologize for what I'm about to do. I know I put a hold on the move to have Lookinglass spearhead the cancer treatment. I'm cancelling the project all together."

There was shock in the room.

"I know there are questions. I'm not going to take any questions but only make a statement as to why I'm doing it. While the results can be good in some cases, in other cases the treatment is unpredictable. To say that this treatment was ready for experimenting on human beings in a widespread capacity was rash on my part. I will not put the public in danger for a treatment that needs much more testing. It could be years before it's ready or maybe never."

Many hands went up in the room. Mary said, "I'm sorry, I'm not taking any questions on this now. This subject is no longer open for discussion. I still own the majority of stock in this company so the decision is final."

The board members got up and walked out save one. Lyle Bennett walked up to Mary and said, "What is going on Ms. Goodwin?"

"I think I said it all Mr. Bennett."

"Lookinglass was counting on that. You realize this company could have diversified into a whole other industry."

"I know, but I think we have recouped our losses rather well once we got Lookinglass back up and running. I intend to stick with software programs. There are less variables to deal with…or should I say less human variables to deal with."

"You're denying a treatment that allegedly helped you. Why?"

"As I said, it works well for some people but for others, the results can be very bad."

"You have proof of this?"

"I do but I have no intention of sharing it. As I said I hold controlling interest in Lookinglass and we will not continue down this road."

"I hope you know what you're doing." He walked out.

Daniel walked up to Mary and said, "I never thought I'd see the day where my cousin completely killed an idea."

"Daniel, when can you meet with me in my office?"

"I'm free this afternoon at three o'clock."

"Then I'll see you then. I'll have someone else at the office with me that I want you to meet."

"All right, until three o'clock." He walked out.

Mary stood looking at the empty board room and wondered how she was going to deal with everything that lay in front of her. She knew that she had to find whomever was behind Connor Graff and she had to somehow shut the work down. She then remembered what she said to James when he first woke up. She said to herself, "Small steps..." She then said with great conviction "….and I will not let you become like Albert Lin."

Duval was standing alone in the cemetery. He hadn't been there in a long time. He looked down at the grave that read,

Kathleen Rose Shannon Pritchard

"Rosie"

May 2, 1940 to June 20, 2012

Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend

Duval laid a White Rose at her grave and said, "Hi Mom. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. So much has happened in the last couple of years. I'm dealing with it though. I remembered something from when I was very young. Something happened to you didn't it? I wish you were here so I could ask you about it. I guess I need to ask Dad. Dad told me once that he only told me what I needed to know because he protected me. What were you and Dad protecting us from?"

With that Duval turned and walked away. He walked toward his car oblivious to the fact that he had passed another grave on the way that would hold the answer to so many questions.

Paula walked into Dr. Krieg's office and he was surprised to see her. "Agent McCaffrey, what brings you into my office?"

"Dr. Krieg, I know you are bound by doctor patient confidentiality laws but since Agent Pritchard brought it up to me, I wanted to ask you why you felt like you needed to ask him about me?"

"My job is to assess the whole person Agent McCaffrey."

"Your job was to counsel him because he fired the lethal shot that killed his prior boss. A boss from everything I gathered from his report had been his boss for several years and was almost a mentor to him and his partner before they both turned dirty. You didn't think to talk to him about that but to talk to him about me?"

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job Agent McCaffrey?"

"I want to know why you were so interested."

A voice then came from behind and said, "He was interested, because I was interested."

Paula turned and it was Deputy Director Fielding. Paula said with a perfect straight face, "Why am I not surprised? I should have known this would come from someone higher up."

"Agent McCaffrey, I believe we have a meeting in my office."

"Count me in."

They walked in and Fielding closed the door. "Agent McCaffrey, we have much to discuss."

Paula sat down and folded her arms in a typical defensive gesture and said, "So what are you waiting for? Let's discuss."

"All right, first of all, are you aware that Strayburn and Kerning escaped from prison?"

Paula was genuinely shocked by this. "When did they escape?"

"They've been out since last week."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "How did they get out and nobody noticed? After the encounter with Beck last week, I checked to make sure they were both still in and the records showed that they were so how did this happen?"

"Someone in the prison was paid a lot of money to look the other way and make sure the records reflected that they were both there for a good week after the escape."

"OK do we know who looked the other way?"

"Yes, and he's now conveniently dead from a car accident."

Paula looked very worried. "Agent Pritchard needs to know about this. He'll want to work the case."

"You and I both know he shouldn't do that."

"If I tell him not to, he'll still do it in an unofficial capacity. I'm going to give him the green light on it. Besides, he and his family members could be in danger. He has every right to be part of this."

"I could override you."

"But you won't. If you override me, it makes both of us look bad and you know it."

"All right, I won't say anything about it for now but let me ask you this, would you still let him do it if you two had not had a relationship at Quantico?"

Paula was very stoic and said, "Quantico was a long time ago. It was 1998. We were partnered together for training. Who's saying we had a relationship?"

"Who's saying it? Practically everyone who witnessed Pritchard's reaction to you when he came to the office to meet you. Rumor has it that the feelings are still there. I don't normally ask a subordinate if they slept with someone or are currently sleeping with someone but we can't have what we do here compromised."

Paula looked him straight in the eye and said, "Nothing is compromised."

"Do I need to ask you the question outright? Oh and before you accuse me of a double standard, yes, if Pritchard were the Special Agent in Charge and you were his subordinate, I'd be having this same conversation."

Paula looked at Fielding with eyes of steel and said, "I have done nothing to compromise my judgement here and as for what did or did not happen at Quantico, I will only re-state that 1998 was a very long time ago and it's nobody's business at this point."

Fielding nodded thoughtfully and said, "Neither confirm nor deny a sexual relationship, how very shrewd of you Agent McCaffrey."

"Unless you want to charge me with something Director Fielding, I am under no obligation at this point to do either. I'm an FBI agent first and foremost. If my late husband were here, he'd be able to confirm that but since he's not, you're welcome to ask my daughter how many events in her life I missed over the years because of my dedication to my work."

Fielding smiled and said, "That's all I needed to hear Agent McCaffrey. As for Krieg asking Pritchard about you, I asked him to do that but he's told me nothing other than to say that he didn't think Pritchard would be compromised by you being here."

"Well, then I hope we don't have to discuss this again."

"I hope not either because I have a task for you."

"What kind of task?"

"Last week after Pritchard gunned down Beck, you put in a request to give James Pritchard clearance to become a full blown consultant for the FBI as opposed to just a CI."

"Yes, that's correct. I put in the paperwork. I hadn't consulted Jimmy about it because he never asked about it. I was going to wait on the clearance and then once it came through, I was going to tell him that he could be a full paid consultant if he wished. I think having him would be good especially after he proved his value on getting the killers of the three ladies."

"McCaffrey, there're some irregularities in James Pritchard's past."

"Like what?"

"What were you told about Susan Adair's departure from this office?"

"I was told she transferred to Atlanta because she had family there."

"She didn't have family there. She told me she simply wanted a change of pace which is a little strange because she was in the position just a little over a year. Agents in Charge usually don't leave for another office that soon."

"OK, so there was another reason perhaps? Was there something going on in her personal life?"

"No, but she and her team were the people who went to Connor Graff's facility after Pritchard rescued his daughter from there."

"Yes, I know that. I saw the report although most of it is redacted."

"It was redacted within forty-eight hours of her filing it. I was on vacation when it all went down. I never got to see the original report."

"OK, that sometimes happens. What's the point here?"

"The point is that your request to have James Pritchard be given clearance for a Consultant job was denied."

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "Why would they deny him this? He's proven himself to be a full asset to this team. He risked his life to have my back. If you look at Duval Pritchard's reports on his other cases, it clearly shows that James Pritchard was helpful. How could the FBI even begin to question this man's loyalties or his abilities?"

"Because, the person who handles clearance called the handler that Pritchard put down on his Witness Protection form. That person retired two weeks before he allegedly went into the program. He never heard of James Pritchard."

Paula nodded negatively and said, "There's got to be a mistake here."

"There's no mistake. Moreover, I can also tell you this. Adair did speak to me before the report was redacted. She was concerned for Duval and started wondering if Duval was on the up and up with the things he was saying about his brother. She told me that they ceased Graff's information at that facility and the name that kept popping up in the file was Pritchard, James. Now that piqued her interest. Even though Duval told her that his brother had died and he produced a death certificate, Adair wasn't buying it. She started to look into Pritchard's paper trail and when she contacted the name of someone who he had allegedly served in the Army with, he'd never heard of James Pritchard."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "What are you saying here? Do you think James Pritchard isn't who he says he is? Are you all forgetting that Duval had his DNA tested and confirmed that they were related?"

"No, I'm not forgetting that but the test also showed transgenic DNA in Pritchard's blood."

"I have no idea what that is, but the fact is, he's Duval's brother."

"Is he?"

"Look, I'm not a geneticist…"

"No, but your daughter is and she's got an internship with Lookinglass right now. Perhaps you could speak with her…"

"Are you crazy? You want me to compromise my daughter's internship at Lookinglass over some irregularities in James Pritchard's DNA and his paper trail? Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's the people on our end who messed up? The FBI is big and it does happen."

"Yes, I know mistakes happen but multiple ones? Furthermore, it doesn't bother you that maybe Liza could be in danger?"

"From what? Jimmy Pritchard was nothing but professional when we did our sting operation." Paula started to leave the office.

"Agent McCaffrey, I haven't given you leave yet."

"I didn't ask for it. I'm just leaving."

"No, I have an assignment for you."

"What kind of an assignment?"

"I want you to finish what Adair started. Agent Susan Adair was a good agent. She was totally by the book and that was her downfall. She made her inquiries too public. She left here because someone put the fear of God into her."

"OK, perhaps it was because of that redacted report. She was nosing where she had no business going. When something is redacted you're not supposed to keep digging into it."

"Agent McCaffrey, I received a very threatening phone call telling me to tell Adair to back off. The call came from the Federal prosecutor's office. I also got a call from a prominent Senator here in the State of Washington telling me to back off. The next thing I know, Adair is giving her notice because a position has opened up in Atlanta."

Paula looked perplexed and said, "Why would a Senator be calling the FBI?"

"I have no idea but Senator Murphy is not one to be trifled with or so I'm told."

"You want me to discreetly investigate Duval and Jimmy Pritchard. Knowing my history with Duval you think I can make discreet inquiries and he'll trust me and it won't cause any red flags to wave to him."

"Something like that."

"Knowing my history with Duval, how do you know I'll be honest about it?"

"I don't. However, I don't trust anyone else to do it. When Duval turned in his boss along with the other two, there were people in this office who didn't like the fact that Duval would turn in their own people. It's funny how bank robbery and murder can be so overlooked by your brothers in arms…however, I suspect a lot of it was envy. Pritchard had an exemplary record and that was the crowning glory. We need people like Duval Pritchard. You'll be discreet and you'll be fair. Most of all, you won't put any cuffs on him unless there's hard core proof for doing it."

"What makes you think Duval has anything to hide?"

"McCaffrey, when Adair gave her notice, Pritchard would have been a very strong contender for her job and yet he wouldn't even consider applying for it. I know he said he likes to be in the field but…when you go for a command position, you know you are put under the microscope. Everything you've done in your life is looked at. What if Pritchard didn't want anyone looking closely at him?"

"Where is your proof of any of this?"

He handed her a jump drive. "Take a look at it. If you don't think anything is amiss with Jimmy Pritchard or Duval, I'll drop it…but if you see things that are not adding up, you have to promise me that you'll look into it."

"What is it that you think I'm going to find?"

"I have no idea but if a senator thinks that we have to back off, that's cause for worry in my book."

"What exactly is on this jump drive?"

"Agent Adair's personal notes on the Pritchard Boys."

"Prichard Boys?"

"It's what she used to call them. When she left here, she handed me the drive and told me that Pritchard was my problem and her successor's problem. She told me that those two are trouble but she couldn't really elaborate. I suspect it had to do with the redacted report from Graff's lab."

Paula surveyed his demeanor and finally said, "You don't really want me to find anything do you?"

"I want you to find the truth and if the truth reveals that Duval and James Pritchard have done something wrong then I know you'll turn them in…but, if it turns out that the two of them are caught up in something big that's beyond their control, then they need protection. They need someone investigating them who won't throw them under the bus…I believe Adair would have had she stayed."

"All right, I'll do it…but I won't involve my daughter. I better not find out that anyone approached her with any kind of warrant or subpoena."

"Done…and McCaffrey, upon further reflection, I think it is a good idea to let Duval know about Strayburn and Kerning. He's less apt to wonder what you're doing."

With that Paula grabbed the jump drive but flashed him a look of hate and proceeded to walk out of Fielding's office but she then stopped and said, "Director Fielding, do you have the name of the Federal Prosecutor who called you?"

"Yes, his name was Mike Evans. Why?"

"You say I need to look into the Pritchard's. I think perhaps I should also pay a certain prosecutor a call and maybe even a senator."

"I expect no less…but be careful. There are people who say that Senator Murphy runs in circles where the people there are paid to get rid of problems."

"They better take their best shot then, because the second shot will be mine." She walked out.

Mary Goodwin sat in her office waiting for her cousin to show up when Jimmy walked in. She got up and met him halfway across the room and they passionately kissed. He ran his hand through her long hair and Mary said, "One of these days in the near future, we're going to have to do more than kiss."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I agree but given that I got disoriented and somewhat out of control last night, I think we'd better wait."

"Are you OK with that?"

"Well, I'm not thrilled but I waited for my wedding night with Rosie and that was worth waiting for." They smiled at each other.

A voice then came over the speaker and it was Mary's new assistant, Jenny. "Ms. Goodwin, Mr. Goodwin is here to see you."

"Thanks Jenny, send him in."

"Jenny?"

"I had to replace Alexa."

"Can she be trusted?"

"I don't know yet. She just started this week. I will keep much more from her than I did with Alexa. After Alexa, I don't feel real trusting these days but, I do trust Daniel."

"OK."

Daniel Goodwin came walking in and Mary said, "Daniel, this Jimmy Pritchard."

"Hi Jimmy, it's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Mary then said, "Arthur, scan this room for any recording devices."

"The room is secure Mary."

"Good, now disconnect us from the internet and enable the jamming signals to make sure nobody can tap into this conversation. Then enable the soundproofing on this room."

"All is done Mary."

"Good now disconnect yourself from this room."

"Done Mary." She looked down at her desk and saw the light to indicate that Arthur was on, go off.

"All right, it's now safe to talk freely."

"Mary, why the cloak and dagger?"

"James can you give my cousin a little demonstration of your strength?"

"What did you have in mind Mary?"

Mary looked around the room and then pointed to a folding chair. "I really don't need a folding chair in here, dismantle it."

"As you wish." He smiled and picked up the chair and tore it in two without thinking about it. Daniel was astounded by what he just saw.

"Mary, is that some kind of trick chair?"

Jimmy then said, "No, it's an actual metal folding chair that I just demolished. Come and check it out."

Daniel walked over and touched the chair. He was in shock.

"OK Mary, what's going on?"

"Daniel, my experimental cancer treatment was from James Pritchard."

Daniel looked completely puzzled by all of this. Jimmy said, "Maybe we need to start from the beginning. You see, I'm not as young as I look."

Mary held up a jump drive and put it in her computer to project on the wall and Daniel saw everything. He couldn't believe that he was seeing an older James Pritchard morphing into the younger man that was standing in front of him now.

"Mary is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, it isn't. Otto took James Pritchard from the morgue and decided to bring him back and re-code his cells in a way so that his blood would fight my cancer."

"Are you in remission?"

"Not only am I in remission but I'm cured."

"That's amazing, why don't you want the world to know about it?"

"Daniel one must have a genetic pre-disposition for this….at least that's what I've been told. At this point, I'm not sure what to believe anymore. All I know is that Otto attempted this with two other people before James and they both turned violent. According to Otto they weren't perfect. He told me that James was perfect. I think the reason his blood cured me is that he was my perfect genetic match. However, the genetic predisposition is a rarity and I can't be certain that his blood will react to others in the same way. For that reason, no matter how much we might think this helps humanity, it could in the long run do more to hurt than to help."

"What do you need from me Mary?"

"You told me that Connor Graff was someone to not be trusted."

"That's correct. The man always came across to me as a snake oil salesman."

Mary then explained everything about Connor Graff to Daniel. She fully explained Albert Lin, Alexa and James to Daniel. She told him about Gracie's kidnapping and his manipulation of Otto. She also explained Liza's part in this her being hired to insure that James wouldn't go the way of Albert Lin and Alexa. When she was finished explaining everything to him. He looked back and forth between Mary and Jimmy in astonishment.

"This sounds like something out of the X-Files."

Jimmy couldn't resist, "I never thought about that but he's right. I loved that show."

Mary not amused said, "James, let's focus here."

"Sorry."

"Mary what do you want from me?"

"To start with your silence. This is an official lawyer client conversation."

"And you have my silence in that respect. What else do you need?"

"I know you have contacts and we need to utilize them."

"To what end?"

"I got a message from Otto after he died where he told me that Connor had operations in Kosovo, Oman and Senegal. I believe that he had in one or more of those places something set up like what the FBI found here. I want to know which one and I want to know how far they are on the experiments. We need to shut them down."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I have no idea but finding out how deep this is, will be the first step. I also need to know who is in those places is running the experiments. I know you have never hesitated to hire mercenaries so you have my blessing for this. Please tell them to avoid killing anyone. Once dead bodies start to show up, you've tipped your hand."

"You've got it Mary." He then looked again back and forth between Mary and Jimmy and said, "It's probably none of my business but are you two….dating?"

Mary and Jimmy looked at each other and Jimmy said, "You're right, it's none of your business."

Jimmy looked at Mary with a look telling her to tell him if she wants him to know. Mary then said, "Daniel, James and I have a complicated relationship at the moment. I don't know how long we might have together and I don't want him to end up in anyone's lab. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly. Don't worry Mary, I'll come through for you."

"You always do." She smiled and gave her cousin a hug and he walked out.

"You're sure he can be trusted?"

"Since he now knows everything, there's no point in asking that question James."

It was five o'clock at Duval Pritchard's house when the doorbell rang with the pizza. Helen answered the door and paid for the pizza.

"OK Duval, where is Jimmy? You told me that you sent him a text and he's not here."

Gracie was busy setting the table and flashed him a look that said the same thing.

"Jimmy said he'd be here and I'm sure he will be."

The doorbell rang and Duval said, "There you see?" He opened the door and was surprised to see Jimmy with Mary Goodwin. "Hi Jimmy and I see you've brought a friend."

Jimmy and Mary entered the house and Helen's and Gracie's jaws dropped. Helen then said, "You know Mary Goodwin?"

"Yes, I do Helen. In fact, we're sort of dating." Helen and Gracie both gasped at the revelation.

Gracie then said, "I knew that Uncle Jimmy knew Mary but I had no idea that they were dating. Dad did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I did. They've kept it rather hush hush though so I didn't think I should say anything."

Helen then said, "Well, I'm glad my brother found someone nice and it's so good to have you back Jimmy."

Jimmy then looked at Gracie and said, "Don't I get a hug from my favorite niece?"

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so glad you're not dead!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. Helen hugged him too.

"Mary, this is my sister Helen and my niece Gracie."

"It's very nice to meet both of you in person. I know Gracie and I spoke one time on the phone but this is much better in person."

Gracie then said, "Well the pizza is here so let's eat."

Helen then said to Mary, "You do like pizza I hope."

Mary gave a slight laugh and said, "Helen do you honestly think that people who run million dollar corporations don't like pizza?"

"I'm not sure, I never met anyone like you before…and I think I'm sticking my foot in my mouth."

"It's all right Helen. Sometimes I'm even intimidated by myself."

"Really?"

Mary laughed and said, "No, not at all." Jimmy laughed as well.

Helen said, "I like her Jimmy. I think she'll fit right in with all of us." She then walked up and hugged him and said, "Jimmy, I didn't really have a chance to say this at the coroner's office but Gracie and I were pretty broken up about hearing of your death."

"Hey, I'm so sorry Duval and I had to put you both through that but, I'm back and I have no plans to ever leave again." He punctuated that last phrase.

Gracie then couldn't contain herself and hugged Jimmy again and said, "Uncle Jimmy, I'm so glad you're here. When Dad told me you were dead, I thought it was my fault."

Jimmy looked at her and said, "Gracie, I've got the best niece in the world, why would you think it was your fault?"

"I got involved with that horrible Garrett. I should have known he was bad news when he got drunk that night and was firing off the gun."

"Gracie, it shows you're human. Sometimes we all do things that we can't fully explain besides, Connor Graff wanted to grab you. If you hadn't taken a liking to Garrett, he would have found some other way to get you."

Duval then said, "That's true Gracie so why don't we concentrate on dinner and be thankful that Uncle Jimmy and Mary are with us tonight."

Helen then said as they all sat down at the table, "Duval, you never told me that our brother has such classy taste…and Mary, I mean that very positively."

Mary said, "I know you did Helen."

"Now if we could just find someone for Duval. Have you got any friends?"

Duval gave Helen a look and Mary said, "Oh Helen, I think your brother Duval is capable of finding his own dates."

"You wouldn't know it by how he's been living the past year."

"Honestly Helen, my wife died remember?"

"Yes, Duvey, it's been two years and you stopped mourning her quite a while ago."

"Why don't we talk about why you and Wally aren't together any longer?"

"Let's not."

Jimmy then piped in and said, "Seems like old times at the Pritchard family dinner table."

With that everyone turned and looked at Jimmy in shock. Mary and Duval gave him a knowing shocked look and Helen and Gracie gave him a puzzled shocked look.

Jimmy smiled and said, "I'm sorry, when I made contact with Dad, he told me about how Duval and Helen used to banter at the dinner table about what he thought were irrelevant things. I mean really, let's just all agree that it's nobody else's concern as to why Helen and Wally broke up or why Duval isn't dating."

Duval and Helen looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Agreed."

"I'm sorry Duvey, I just would like to see you happy."

"Well, you can start by not calling me Duvey. It's a little kid's name…and I don't like it."

"OK Duval, I won't call you…that other name again."

There was a big silence as though nobody knew what to say.

Gracie then said to Mary, "So how did you and Uncle Jimmy meet."

"Oh I think I'll let James tell that story."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, it's like I told Duval. I met Mary at a conference in New York and we hit it off and when Dad died, I came back to Seattle and we hooked up again and we've been pretty inseparable since."

Helen said, "OK that's a typical male version of the story. Mary, tell us what actually happened."

Mary looked over at Jimmy and Duval and they were both waiting for a very interesting story.

As they started to eat pizza, Helen then said, "So Mary, don't keep us in suspense, how did you and Jimmy meet?"

They were all looking at her with baited breath. She looked over to Jimmy who gave her a look that said, tell the best story you can come up with.

Mary took a bite of pizza and then said, "Well, James is correct, we did meet at the conference."

Gracie piped up and said, "What kind of a conference was it?"

"It was a conference about new security systems. I was a speaker. James has worked in the past as a security consultant and was familiar with different systems. After I spoke, he came up to me to tell me how impressed he was with my speaking abilities and the Lookinglass system that I was promoting. I was impressed with his knowledge so I asked him to join me for a drink. He did and we talked most of the night. When the bar started to close down, I didn't want it to end…so I asked him up to my suite."

Jimmy dropped his fork. Everyone turned and looked at Jimmy. Duval couldn't resist and said with a smile, "So what happened next Jimmy?"

Mary was giving a devilish smile and Jimmy said, "Oh, it would be ungentlemanly for me to elaborate on what happened next. However, Mary, if you feel it's appropriate to talk about it feel free to do so." Jimmy was trying very hard not to laugh.

Mary then said, "I'm sorry to disappoint all of you but I'm afraid I drank too much and I fell asleep before anything happened."

Everyone looked very disappointed that there wasn't more to the story. Mary wasn't done yet. "However, much to my surprise, I woke up the next morning and there was James, holding me in his arms both of us still fully clothed…and all I could think of was what a guy. Unfortunately, the next day was the final day and we had to return to our homes. When James Sr. died and James Jr. contacted me for assistance, I knew it was meant to be and we've been together ever since."

They were all staring at Mary mesmerized by her story. Duval knew the truth and even he was impressed. Helen said, "That's got to be one of the sweetest stories I've ever heard. So have you been overseas at all with Mary in the past year?"

"No Helen, I was here keeping the home fires burning and waiting for her to return to me." He couldn't resist and picked up her hand and kissed it. Everyone was clearly impressed by the show of intimacy.

Gracie then said, "Well, I think it's romantic. It just goes to show that chivalry isn't dead. Uncle Jimmy could have taken advantage of the situation and he didn't. Grandpa would be proud of you Uncle Jimmy."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yeah I'm sure Dad would be very impressed."

Jimmy not happy with Duval's reaction said, "What?"

Duval walked into the kitchen and Jimmy followed. They conversed in whispers. "Duval what's going on?"

"It's a nice story, I'll leave it alone." Duval started to get more beer out of the refrigerator.

"Are you thinking that I would take advantage of a woman who's passed out?"

"I really don't know what to think Dad. Sorry, my mind's on other things. You're right no, I don't believe you'd take advantage of a woman who's passed out. Mary told a sweet story."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What happened with Paula after you went back to the office?"

"Why do you care so much? You never cared about my personal life before, why now?"

"Maybe if I had cared years ago, you might have been happier. Look, I know your marriage to Madeleine wasn't the stuff of fairy tales but from what I've seen of you with Paula, you can't deny there's something there."

"She doesn't want to be involved right now. She's my boss. There're things to consider."

"Oh please there are ways around that."

"Don't push it Dad. Besides, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I have a memory of when I was young like about four years old and I thought Mom had died. Grandma Grace and you assured me that Mom was going to be fine and that she was just sick but she'd be home soon."

Jimmy got very quiet and then said, "Do you remember anything else?"

"No, what happened to Mom?"

Jimmy was silent and then said, "Some things are best left in the past."

Duval was talking very quietly and said, "Dad, you told me that that there were things about you and Mom that I didn't know about and that you'd tell me about them. So what happened?"

"Duval, I changed my mind. I don't want to discuss it…ever."

"Dad was Mom sexually assaulted?"

Jimmy got a shocked look on his face and said, "No, it was nothing like that. Why would you ask?"

"I was trying to think of worst case scenario. I was trying to think of what could have triggered so much unhappiness in your marriage."

"Look Duval, I'm connecting with family again and Mary and I are figuring things out, Liza has a working theory on how to keep me from going crazy…and you and Paula I think have a shot at something. Don't go down a path that simply will lead to sorrow…just let the past stay in the past."

"With all of the secrets?"

"Sometimes secrets can be good when one is trying to protect others."

"How are secrets ever good especially when they gnaw away at someone?"

Jimmy leaned and whispered, "OK Son, you want secrets revealed why don't you start by telling me what happened at Quantico with you and Paula. As I recall, you were the happiest your mother and I ever saw you when you got your letter of acceptance to the academy. We came to your graduation expecting a beaming graduate and instead you looked like a kicked puppy. Do you want to tell me about that?"

At that moment, Helen walked in and said, "Hey you two, come on back in. We might just eat all of the pizza otherwise."

Jimmy switched gears and smiled and said, "Well Helen I wouldn't want to miss out on more pizza. I'm still hungry after all. How about you Duval?"

Duval looked very deadpan and said, "Sure, I'm still hungry."

Gracie then said, "Save room for dessert though, Aunt Helen and I made a trip to the Cheesecake Factory."

Jimmy said, "Cheesecake? Well, I'll definitely enjoy that."

Duval looked on at the family. This fractured family that seemed so normal on the surface…just like always. He couldn't let it go that there was something that needed to come to out.

A half of a world away, it was the next day in Senegal when a woman who sat in an outer office area saw a man approach her and she said, "You must be Patrick."

"Yes, I am. This is my desk I take it?"

She nodded and she got on the intercom and said, "Mr. Graff, Patrick is here."

"Both of you please come in."

They walked in and Graff said, "Natalia, you're a very loyal employee but I hope you understand why I'm replacing you with Patrick."

"Yes Sir."

He handed her a piece of paper and said, "This is your new boss. I believe your talents will be well served in that division of the company better."

"Thank you Sir. I want you to know that I don't bear you any ill will for wanting to replace me with Patrick."

"Thank you Natalia."

She walked out and Patrick said, "Do you believe her?"

"For the time being yes. I don't think she knew anything. If she did, we'll find out soon enough."

"What about the Senator?"

"If Natalia knew, then we'll be hearing from the Senator which is why I need an assistant that I can fully trust."

"You don't even need to ask on that."

Graff took Patrick's hand in his and said, "No, never will I need to worry about that." They smiled at one another.

Paula sat at her computer and she put the jump drive in and began to look at everything. Fielding wasn't lying when he said it was Agent Susan Adair's personal notes. It was clear that Agent Adair had misgivings about Jimmy's "death" from the beginning. One entry, really got her attention.

"Agent Pritchard came to me and told me that his brother Jimmy was dead. He produced a death certificate. Something seemed very off about it though. When Duval Pritchard told me that his brother was dead, he didn't seem to be acting like a person who had just lost his brother. I know people process grief differently but Duval almost seemed relieved that Jimmy was gone. I looked at the death certificate and all seemed normal with it except for one thing, there wasn't a raised seal like what you would normally see on a death certificate issued by the state."

Paula continued to read and it all contained the basic information that Fielding told her. She then came up to another passage.

"I've been keeping an eye on Duval Pritchard. He's doing everything by the book these days. That's not a bad thing but I can't help but wonder if there was more to his brother than what was told to me. I'm going to start digging into Jimmy Pritchard Jr's past. If he's dead, no harm, but if he's not, one has to wonder why Duval would go to so much trouble to make me believe that he's dead."

"This is troubling, I have called every place in Seattle that does cremations and I can't find any place that cremated Jimmy Pritchard's body. If Jimmy Pritchard isn't dead, why would he fake it and why would Duval help cover it up? James Pritchard's name was in the files that we confiscated from Graff. What was the connection? I need to see the full report but it's been redacted."

Paula then read the final entry.

"This is it. I'm leaving Seattle. I'm giving all of this to Fielding. I'll let him sort it out as he sees fit to do or not to do. From where I'm sitting James Pritchard didn't exist before December 5, 2015 and yet, he came into Duval's life like someone who had always been there. He's involved somehow with Connor Graff and what he was doing in that lab. His name was all over the files that made their way into that report that's now been redacted and now I've stumbled on another file whose name I won't mention for simple self-preservation. I've been contacted by a federal prosecutor and a senator who both called my boss who told me to stand down. Duval Pritchard got wind of what I was doing and reminded me very strongly that we are not allowed to discuss it ever. This man's daughter was kidnapped and he shows no interest in why she was kidnapped and experimented on. When I reminded him of that, he leaned into me so menacingly that I truly felt scared for my well-being at that moment. He simply told me that it's no longer relevant since Gracie is home with him now and his brother is dead.

When I didn't stand down, I got a threatening phone call reminding me that I had relatives in various parts of the country who could be susceptible to accidents. Who made the phone call? Fielding? The federal prosecutor Evans? Someone from Senator Murphy's office? Duval Pritchard? I don't know. All I know is that I have to get out of Seattle and forget about all of it."

That was the last of the entries. Paula was stunned at what she read. She couldn't believe that Duval would be involved in something underhanded but if it was to protect Gracie, she could almost see it.

Paula looked up the FBI directory for Agent Adair. She called her on her cell phone and Adair answered it. "Adair."

"Agent Susan Adair, this is Agent Paula McCaffrey calling from Seattle."

There was a silence and Adair said, "Yes, McCaffrey how can I help you?"

"I've been given a task from Director Fielding to look into Duval Pritchard and his brother James Pritchard."

There was another silence and she said, "I don't believe I can help you."

"Adair, Jimmy Pritchard is back. He was in Witness Protection." Paula thought it best not to tip her hand on anything just yet.

"Really? Well that explains Duval's lack of grief. What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Adair, I've read your personal file on the jump drive. Fielding gave it to me."

"Is this a secure line?"

"As secure as it can be I think. We're talking to each other on cell phones."

"I won't discuss this on the phone. You want to know anything, come see me in Atlanta and we'll talk in a very public place." She hung up the phone.

Back at Duval's house, they were finishing up their cheesecake and Jimmy said, "You know it's been a really long time since I had cheesecake."

Gracie said, "Well nobody does it like the Cheesecake Factory."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Duval stood up and said, "I wonder who that could be?"

He opened the door and it was Paula. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise, come in Paula."

Paula came in and saw everyone there and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Oh that's all right."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Hey Paula come in and have some cheesecake with us."

"No thank you Jimmy."

Helen then said, "So you're Paula?"

"Yes I'm Paula McCaffrey, Duval's boss, and you are?"

"I'm Helen, Duval's sister."

Gracie then stood up and said, "I'm Gracie, his daughter." Gracie looked at her dad and noticed he was smiling a smile of contentment that Paula was in his house.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Duval can we go outside? This is an FBI matter that I need to talk to you about."

Duval got a perplexed look and said, "Sure we can talk out front."

They walked out to Paula's car parked across the street. Duval couldn't help but think back to when his dad was there across the street with important evidence implicating Strayburn.

They stopped in front of Paula's car and she said, "Duval, there's no easy way to tell you this but Strayburn and Kerning escaped from prison."

Duval was stunned and said, "They were in a maximum security prison."

"Yes, and someone paid someone else to let them go and make it look like they were there for a full week. They're in the wind right now."

"OK, I want to be in charge of this."

"I know. I already told Fielding that you'll be assigned to take point on this."

Duval got a confused look on his face and said, "How could Strayburn or Kerning afford to pay someone off like that? All of their bank accounts were confiscated that had to do with the robberies."

"It's a third party who did this. Now what that third party has to do with Strayburn or Kerning, I have no idea."

"I know Strayburn said in the courtroom when they passed sentencing that he'd get even with me if it took him the rest of his life." Duval got a sick feeling inside. "Are you telling me that I need to start looking over my shoulder?"

"I don't know. Sometimes people just say things. He could have just been talking…but Strayburn had a good record with the FBI before you busted him with the help of your brother. The man was dirty no question about it but he covered his tracks very well. You and your brother come along and in just a few days' time, he's finished. He's lost his family, his job, his pension, his freedom…that can make people do a lot of things. We both have worked homicides. Revenge is a powerful motivator."

"You're right. I think we need to investigate to see if his threats are credible. He took out my father and he tried to take me out the same way. I don't put anything past him."

"According to your revised report after Jimmy was revealed as your CI, you prevented your brother from dishing out the same fate to Strayburn that he gave your father. He could go after him…or he could maybe want to hurt someone else in your family, like your daughter or your sister."

"You don't mince words here do you Paula?"

"Duval, I just want to make sure that you fully understand what you might be up against. He might just try to slip into oblivion but he also might try to make contact with his family. We need to start with the obvious and work all the angles."

"Don't worry, when it comes to my ex-partner, I won't leave anything to chance."

Inside the house, Jimmy, Helen and Gracie were all looking out the living room window at them with the lights turned off so they would not be seen.

Mary said, "Don't you think you three are violating Duval's privacy here?" No one responded to the question.

Helen spoke first and said, "I wonder if this is thee Paula?"

Jimmy said, "What do you mean by that Helen?"

"A few years ago, Madeleine came to me and asked me if I was ever aware of Duval dating a woman in the past named Paula."

"And?"

"I told her I didn't know of anyone by that name. Duval in the past usually told me who he was dating but I don't ever recall hearing that name before."

"Well, I can tell you that they went to the Academy together."

Gracie then said, "Oh my god!"

Jimmy looked at Gracie and said, "Do you know something Gracie?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just keep observing."

Outside, Duval looked at Paula in the moonlight and he couldn't help but reach up and run his hand gently through her hair from her face. She reached up and took his hand. He took her hand and looked like he was about to kiss it when Paula took it away and said, "Don't Duval. I'm your boss."

"That excuse is only going to get you so far Paula. I have a degree in psychology and I'm a pretty good reader of body language. Your eyes tell me something different from your voice."

Paula switched gears and said, "You know one of the things that attracted me to you Duval was that you never mince words. I always knew where I stood with you. So, I'm not going to mince words either. How well do you know your brother?"

Duval's eyebrows raised and he said, "As well as I need to. Why would you ask?"

"It's just that I put in for a clearance on him to be made a full blown consultant and my request was denied."

"Why would you put in a request like that without consulting me or him? Did it ever occur to you that he didn't want that?"

Paula could see that Duval was clearly irritated by this. "I thought that if he ever wanted to change his status with the Bureau, I could just hand him his ID."

"Are you saying that because of this, he can't be my CI any longer?"

"Of course not. Jimmy is very valued by the Bureau….and me. I don't want to lose him…or you."

Duval could see by Paula's apprehension that there was something else. "What else is going on?"

Paula nodded her head and said, "Nothing, is there anything you want to share about your brother or yourself?"

Duval looked at her suspiciously and said, "No, nothing. I'll start working on Strayburn and Kerning in the morning."

Paula nodded affirmatively and said, "All right. I'll see you then."

She got into her car and Duval watched her drive off.

Duval walked back into the house where everyone was back at the table but when he walked in, everyone was smiling at him like the cat that ate the canary. Duval looked at all of them and said, "What?"

Jimmy said, "Come on Duval, don't leave us in suspense. We saw the hand holding and the hair thing."

"The hair thing?"

Gracie then said, "Dad, you leaned into her like you wanted to maybe kiss her. She's the one who was in your dream wasn't she?"

Helen then said, "Duval was having a….romantic dream?"

Duval clearly embarrassed said, "OK people, I don't need any of this. Jimmy can I see you out in the back yard?"

Jimmy followed Duval outside and said, "Duval, I'm sorry…"

"Dammit Dad, you were all spying on me? You used to wonder why I didn't bring dates home to meet you and Mom, well I think tonight is proof of why."

"Duval what has got you so upset? You have a family in there who loves you and cares about you and simply wants you to be happy."

"Well, I don't think happiness is a luxury I can afford right now. I need to bring you up to speed on what Paula told me. Believe it or not, she really was here to discuss FBI business."

Melinda Hoover, walked into the motel room where the scarred man was. He handed her an envelope. She took it and there were ten thousand dollars in it. He said, "You did good Agent Hoover. Everything's in place. I hope you're happy with your compensation."

"Yes, I am but is it possible to get more than just money?"

"What do you desire Agent Hoover?"

"I want McCaffrey's job."

"What makes you think you're qualified?"

"What does that have to do with it? We can make it happen can't we?"

"Agent Hoover, I'm not here to further your career. I'm here for my own personal selfish interests. Consider yourself lucky to know where you stand. I make no false promises. Your career is your problem."

"Perhaps I shouldn't do this any longer." She started to walk away.

"Perhaps Agent McCaffrey, Director Fielding, and Agent Pritchard would like to know what you have done for me."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Maybe I could tell them everything about you too."

"Oh come now, Agent Hoover. Did you really think I picked you because I think you're so smart? Did you think I picked you because I'm a romantic who thought you and Strayburn needed to be together? No, I picked you because you're naïve. You thought that if you did what I asked I would make sure your career is furthered. I said you would be well compensated. Take the money Hoover and keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. I have killed many people over the years. I don't typically kill women but I have had to occasionally make an exception. Don't worry, you're still on my payroll along with your lover Strayburn…however, I don't want to have another conversation like this one…agreed?"

She nodded her head affirmatively and walked out.

The scarred man gave a smirk as he pondered what the future might hold.

Back in Duval's backyard, Jimmy said, "I agree, we need to find out where Strayburn and Kerning are. I know Mary can help on that with Arthur but, this other matter with Paula, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I was able to stonewall Adair but because of mine and Paula's past I'm not sure she'll accept stonewalling."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Dad, it's obvious you're paper trail isn't as good as we thought it was. Now people are starting to question."

"Maybe we need to tell Paula the truth."

"No, we haven't even told Gracie and Helen."

"They need to know. I don't see a difference."

"You don't? Dad, Helen and Gracie won't say anything because they love you, they have a connection to you. What connection does Paula have?"

Jimmy was quiet for a moment and then said, "I was her mentor at the Sheriff's office and her daughter is working for Lookinglass."

"Just because Liza is working for Lookinglass, doesn't mean that Paula would look the other way….especially if she knew what Liza was doing. As for being a mentor, I can only say Beck was my mentor and I blew him away."

"I would never try to kill Paula, therefore I don't think she'd try to kill me."

"I know Dad but, until we know more about why Paula asked me the question, we can't risk this. You know Mary will agree with me."

"There's the connection of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if she was assigned to investigate me, why would she tip her hand like that?" Duval was quiet and Jimmy further said, "Duval, I think she cares about you and your family and whatever it is she's been told to do, she won't let harm come to either of us."

"Would you bet on that?"

"Yes, I would Duval. Let's stay quiet for the time being though."

With that Duval turned and walked into the house. Jimmy looked up at the sky and said, "Rosie, you told me to make it better. How do I set all of this right without hurting everyone in the process…or ending up in a lab forever?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Tell Me Your Secrets, Not

Tell Me Your Secrets….Not

By

Kelly Batten

Paula McCaffrey was standing in line at Starbuck's and placed her order. She paid and moved off to the side to wait for her Grande non-fat vanilla latte when she heard a voice of a young woman say, "Agent McCaffrey?"

She turned and to her surprise it was Gracie Pritchard. "Gracie? What brings you to Downtown? Are you meeting your dad for coffee this morning?"

"No, I'm on my way to the University of Washington and I had to switch buses in Downtown and I thought I'd get a latte to wake up. I'm running a lot earlier than I anticipated this morning."

At that moment, Paula's drink was called and she picked it up. Gracie already had her coffee and she said, "Would you like to sit for a minute Agent McCaffrey?"

Paula smiled and said, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You don't call me Agent McCaffrey but Paula. I'm pretty informal about that."

"OK Paula. How about that table over there?"

They sat down and Paula looked at her watch and said, "I can't stay for too long. I'm due at the shooting range. Your dad and I have a standing date to shoot for coffee."

Gracie looked at her funny and said, "You meet my dad? But, you already have coffee."

"I know, this is the standard wake up latte. The coffee after shooting is purely for pride." She smiled at Gracie and she smiled back at her. "So Gracie, what is it you want to know? My FBI instincts tell me that this isn't a coincidence of you showing up at the Starbuck's by the building that your dad and I work in."

Gracie looked embarrassed and said, "I just wanted to get to know you."

"Really? Did you want to know your dad's other bosses?"

"No, it's just that…" Gracie wasn't sure how much to divulge.

"What is it Gracie?"

"I know that you and Dad went to the FBI Academy together and from the way Uncle Jimmy was talking the other night, it sounds like you two were close."

Paula took a swig of her latte and said, "It's true, we were at the Academy together. We were partnered up together mainly for sparring but we had classes together and we studied together. I helped him get through forensics."

"So you two got close?"

"What are you driving at Gracie?"

Gracie decided it was best to switch gears. "I was just wondering…what was Dad like when he was younger? He's always been so serious. Even in pictures, he looks serious. I've always wondered if he's ever just let his hair down and had fun."

Paula smiled and said, "Well, he wasn't too different from how he is now. He was very driven and so was I. We learned a lot at the academy and the cadets were allowed to go out on Saturday nights after the first month."

"Did you and Dad go out together?"

Paula took a drink of her coffee and pondered how to answer the question. "There was a group of us who were pretty tight and there was a bar that cadets used to like to go to and we would go there."

"What was the place like?"

"The usual, drinking, darts, pool, dancing…"

Gracie's eyebrows raised and she said, "Did you and Dad…"

"Did we what?"

"…dance together?"

Paula smiled whimsically like she was remembering with great fondness and then said, "Yes, your father and I used to dance when we went to the bar but…keep in mind we danced with everyone in our group."

"Did you dance with Dad the most?"

Paula's FBI demeanor then came back as she realized Gracie was on a fact finding mission. "Gracie what is it you truly want to find out from this conversation?"

Gracie looked mortified and she was blushing beyond belief. All she could say was, "I'm so sorry Paula. It's just that…"

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "It's just what? Gracie, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. Whatever it is you're doing here, I promise it's between us. I won't tell Duval anything."

Gracie looked a little relieved and then said, "Look, it's been over two years now since my mother died in that terrible car accident and Dad's been lonely. The fact is, I don't think they were really getting along too well before the accident. I know they never danced. Mom was way too reserved to get on a dance floor. I just want Dad to be happy and if you two were more than friends at the Academy, maybe you two could have a second chance."

Paula was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Gracie that is truly one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Look, your dad and I were the best of cadet partners and friends. Please understand that when your dad knew me at the Academy I was married at the time. He knew me as Paula Elliott. We were good friends and I consider him my friend now. I also had a daughter Liza who was just four at the time."

"Wait a minute, Liza Elliott is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"That's my biology teacher's name at the university."

"Really? Well you know my daughter then and you might as well know she's doing an internship at Lookinglass and knows your Uncle Jimmy as well….she's also met your dad."

"Wow, now that's a small world. It's almost like we're all family." Gracie laughed slightly.

Paula raised her eyebrows at the irony.

At that moment, Duval walked in and saw them. They both looked over and smiled at him. Paula said, "I better head out but, it was nice talking to you Gracie and I promise, I won't say anything to Duval about what you said to me."

"Thanks Paula."

Paula approached Duval who said to her in only a half serious tone, "Are you now interrogating my daughter?"

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Duval, it was she who was interrogating me and if I truly wanted to interrogate Gracie, I'd do it in an interrogation room, not in a Starbuck's. I'll see you at the range."

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to shoot for coffee." He felt guilty for saying it but after she questioned him about Jimmy, he wasn't sure how accessible he should be to her.

Paula while taken slightly aback by that statement nodded her head and said, "Suit yourself Duval. I'll see you upstairs. I think I may have case for you and Jimmy to work."

"I'm already working Strayburn."

"And I need to confer with you on that but, it's going to have to take a backseat for the time being." She turned and walked out.

Gracie heard the last of the conversation. "Dad, why were you being kind of a jerk to her?"

"A better question is, what are you doing here Gracie?"

"I just stopped in for coffee on my way to the bus for school and I saw her here."

Duval was now very irritated. "Gracie, I'm not stupid. You know this is where FBI people come and get their morning coffee. What were you trying to find out?"

"I just wanted to get to know her. I know you like her Dad. It was obvious last week when she came to the house."

"Gracie, she's my boss."

"I know she's your boss but…I think you should go for it."

"Gracie, for the time being, she's my boss and we're just friends. If something's going to happen between us, it's got to happen naturally. I don't want anyone trying to play matchmaker. OK?"

Gracie nodded and said, "OK. I guess I better catch a bus to the UW."

"Yes, you should do that and no more coincidental meetings at Starbuck's."

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and Gracie exited.

Paula held up her gun and took aim. She emptied the clip and pulled the scores back. She then heard a voice say, "Those are good scores."

She turned and it was Duval. He was smiling warmly at her. Paula then said, "I thought you weren't going to come today."

He continued to smile and said, "I changed my mind." He loaded his gun and said, "I figured…I should just go for it." He lifted the gun and emptied the clip.

He brought the scores back and the scores were good but not better than Paula's. "Do you want another shot?"

"No, we're already late. I'll get you another latte."

"I'll see you upstairs." Paula started to walk away when she felt Duval's hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and turned to him. Their eyes were fixed on each other and Duval said, "Did Gracie say anything to you that was out of line?"

Paula smiled and said, "No, it was just girl talk."

"Girl talk? Do you want to elaborate on that?"

She nodded her head negatively and said, "It was just girl talk Duval. Don't make more of it than it actually was. I'll see you upstairs in my office and don't forget my coffee. You remember how I like it." She winked at him and walked away.

Every fiber in Duval's being told him he shouldn't have come here to shoot for coffee especially after she had started to question him about Jimmy the other night. However, Duval was drawn to Paula like fire to oil…just like at Quantico.

Jimmy Pritchard was in the kitchen getting his usual for breakfast when Mary walked in dressed to the nines for work. He took one look at her and started to undress her with his eyes. Mary smiled at him as she knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it too.

She walked up to him and they kissed very passionately. Mary then said, "Has Liza made any progress?"

"Let's not talk about that. Let me just say that no matter what you wear Mary Goodwin, you make it look damn sexy…even a reserved business suit like this." They smiled very seductively at each other.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait James."

"Have faith Mary."

They leaned in to kiss again when Arthur alerted Mary. "Mary, you have a video conference coming in from Daniel Goodwin."

This broke the romantic mood to a more serious one and Mary said, "Put it through here Arthur."

At that moment Daniel's face came on the screen. "Hi Mary, I'm sorry to bother you this early in the morning."

"No, it's fine Daniel. As you can see James is here, please tell us what you've learned if anything."

"Here's what I have so far. I had my contact overseas look into Connor Graff's operations in Kosovo, Yemen and Senegal. Kosovo and Yemen look clean. They're smaller facilities and they don't look like they could easily support an operation like what you would need for a project like James Pritchard. I'm sorry to refer to you as a project Jimmy."

"It's OK. I have no doubt I've been referred to as a lot of things over the years."

Mary then said, "What about Senegal?"

"I think we may be on to something there."

"How so?"

"My contacts made a lot of discreet inquiries. The facility is rather large. If Graff wanted to set up some kind of lab, this would definitely be the place to do it. They spoke with some of the peons who work there. There's a local bar not far from the place where the employees like to hang out. Loose lips abound when you get enough liquor in them."

Jimmy said, "What did they find out?"

"Now I don't have any proof mind you, this is just people who work there talking but I think based on everything you told me and then sent to me about Graff, this sounds like something to pursue."

"Don't leave us in suspense Cousin."

"Sorry Mary, this is just kind of mind boggling. This is according to what my contacts heard in the bar that about fourteen months ago, there was an attempt on the life of the local mayor. The mayor barely survived but the assailant was shot dead by his bodyguards. Some people recognized him as being a local but others knew him as someone who did murder for hire and other jobs that were not above board if you know what I mean."

Jimmy said, "We know, go on."

"According to the employee that my contact spoke with, he was the brother of the local coroner. Someone in Connor's corporation approached him and his brother. They were paid a good amount of money to take the body to the facility and then forge a death certificate that stated that the disposition of the remains were that they were cremated."

Mary and Jimmy looked at each other with worry and Mary said, "What became of the body?"

"That's where it gets weird. Nobody is really sure. There was a doctor on site but nobody knows what his name was. Everyone just called him Doctor and nobody is really sure what his purpose was on the premises."

Jimmy said, "Is there anything else they said?"

"Just one thing. A certain lady senator was seen on the premises many times…until recently."

"How recently and what lady senator?"

"They're not familiar with US politics so nobody knows who the senator is but she last appeared there about two months ago. Someone else named Graff has taken over Connor Graff's operations and there have been some radical changes in personnel. Not only that, the section where the doctor was seen coming and going has gone dark. No one goes in there these days."

Mary got a very worried look on her face and said, "Someone else named Graff?"

"I don't know who it is. They say that hardly anyone has seen him."

"All right Daniel, keep me posted on anything else you learn."

"Will do Mary."

Daniel signed off and Jimmy said, "Mary, are you aware of anyone else that Connor would have turned his operations over to?"

She nodded and said, "No, according to what he told me, his parents were deceased and he was an only child. He never spoke of any other relatives."

"Well, he's clearly got someone out there. Arthur can you search for any other relatives that are tied to Connor Graff?"

"Searching Jimmy. The search is negative. However, keep in mind records for Connor Graff are incomplete."

Mary said, "How are they incomplete?"

"Connor Graff has had records altered and deleted from the Nebraska Vital Records Division where he was born."

"How could he do that?"

Jimmy said, "I think if you show that there's a mistake you can have it corrected but it's my understanding the original record would still be there."

"No, if it's one thing I learned about Connor, it's that if he wants something to disappear he'll make it happen. We need to find out what he made disappear."

"You're right Mary but in the meantime, you're going to go to work and I'm going to see if Duval needs help on a case."

They passionately kissed one more time and Mary said, "James, you need to really discuss this with Liza. I think we both need at least an update on what she has or has not discovered."

"OK we'll ask her later."

Mary walked out and Jimmy got ready for the day.

In class, Gracie was in her lab and was partnered with a very handsome blond haired blue eyed man who clearly worked out and was also a little older than everyone else in the classroom.

They had been doing the experiments when he said, "You know we've been doing these experiments together and I never got your name."

Gracie smiled and said, "It's Gracie Pritchard and you are?"

He smiled back and said, "Sam Adams."

Gracie looked perplexed and said, "Sam Adams? As in the beer?"

He was clearly taken aback and said, "Sam Adams as in one of our founding fathers and in some circles he's considered the first rebel of the American Revolution….however, I will admit the beer isn't bad. I don't typically drink beer though."

"Really what do you drink?"

He smiled and said, "I prefer an ice cold Coke. It tastes good and I keep a clear head which is important."

Gracie smiled back and said, "I like Coke too."

At that point, Liza came in and said, "Gracie, is this man bothering you?"

"No, he was just telling me that he prefers Coke over beer."

Liza raised her eyebrows and said, "I hope you were referring to Coca-Cola Mr. Adams."

Gracie and Sam looked at each other and started laughing. Sam then said, "Rest easy Ms. Elliott. I was referring to the beverage." With that the bell rang to indicate the end of the class. Sam then said, "Well, Gracie, maybe some time we can get a Coke together."

"You're on Sam." Sam walked out with everyone else.

Gracie then turned to Liza and said, "In the meantime, would you like to get a Coke with me Liza or coffee or whatever you're in the mood for?"

Liza smiled and said, "I'd like that Gracie. I'm free until this afternoon. When is your next class?"

"Actually this is it for me today. This is my short day of the week."

"Really? Then would you like to get lunch?"

"I'd love to although maybe we should make it brunch. It's still a little early."

"You're on."

Back at the FBI, Duval had brought Paula her coffee. "Thanks Duval, can you close the door, we need to talk."

Duval looked a little uncertain but complied. "Why the door closure?"

Paula looked at him from across the desk and said, "Because Duval, I want to make sure we're all right."

"What do you mean?" He closed the door and sat down.

"Look, I asked you last week when I came to your house how well you really knew your brother. He hasn't been in your life that long and yet, you two act as though you've always been together."

"Well, I guess it's just heredity. We have the same dad and we have a lot in common."

"I see, well I guess that will have to suffice for the time being."

"Paula what's going on? What is this sufficing?"

Paula was silent and then changed the subject, "Tell me what you've learned so far on Strayburn and Kerning."

"I pulled their financials and there's nothing. I further checked on contact with family and there's nothing. Strayburn's ex-wife hasn't heard anything. There's another angle that I've thought of pursuing but I'm not sure if I should."

"What angle is that?"

"Hoover."

Paula raised her eyebrows at this and said, "You said it was rumored that she and Strayburn were having an affair. Are you thinking of tailing her?"

"I'm thinking of looking into her."

"Be very discreet. If he's in contact with her, it's best not to let her know you suspect her."

"I know. There's something else bothering you though."

"Yes, there is. Duval, I looked at the number of banks hit and the money that Strayburn and the others got was a pittance as to how much was actually stolen. I know after you turned it over to the Federal Prosecutor Mike Evans, all of the other three bank records were revealed but that wasn't all of the money and I still have to ask where did the rest of the money go and to whom?"

"Are you thinking that maybe they were just getting paid for their time and the money was financing something else?"

"Exactly. I know I can't prove it but call it a hunch. I'm surprised my predecessor never looked at this further."

"She liked tying things up in a neat little package…quickly."

"But why? The records clearly show that not all of the monies were recovered. If I had been in charge I would have believed we had just hit the tip of the iceberg and would have never closed the case so quickly."

"Do you want to call her and speak with her about it?"

"No, not yet. All of this is just speculation right now. I don't want to accuse anyone of anything unless I've got something more than a hunch."

Duval nodded and said, "I agree, with the lack of money recovered and the recent developments with Strayburn and Kerning I think somebody pulled the strings but for what and why?"

"I guess we've got our work cut out for us." He nodded in agreement.

"You said there was another case that you needed me to work."

"Yes, a body turned up across the county line. It's been identified as a former Sheriff Deputy for King County by the name of George Gadwell. I knew him when I interned. He was good at his job Duval. Maybe you knew him as well."

Duval was stunned. "Yes, I did. I knew a lot of the deputies. Do they know what happened to him?"

"We know it was murder. He had the word traitor written across his forehead and he was found by the Skykomish River. Because he's a former lawman, they've asked us for assistance. I think you and your brother should work this. The body's been sent to the coroner to determine exact cause of death."

Duval then said, "I'll let Jimmy know to meet me there. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to a certain federal prosecutor."

"Shouldn't I be there since this is my case?"

"I need to speak with him on another matter as well so this will kill two birds with one stone."

"What other matter?"

"I'm sorry Duval, it's currently a need to know."

"Does this have anything to do with my brother?"

Paula got up from behind her desk and Duval stood up. They were facing each other when Paula said very quietly, "Duval, I have your back. I want you and Jimmy to trust me. If you two ever need help, please know that you can come and talk to me." She instinctively took his hand.

Duval started to reach up to touch her face when she diverted her eyes to window to let him know that they could be seen. She let go of his hand.

Duval said, "I'll get started on the Gadwell case. Paula, you can trust me too."

She nodded and said, "I know but right now it's a need to know only."

Duval nodded and said, "OK then. Can you at least tell me what you're hoping you'll find?"

Paula was silent and then said, "Hopefully nothing."

Duval nodded and then turned and walked out of her office.

Paula watched him walk away and was filled with deep sadness and longing. She wasn't sure which feeling was worse. She knew she had to compartmentalize and take things one step at a time and right now she was off to see Mike Evans.

Duval met Jimmy at the coroner's office. They were once again greeted by Helen. She smiled sadly and said, "How are you two doing?"

Jimmy said, "As well as can be expected when you find out an old family friend has been murdered."

Helen thought Jimmy looked a little more bereaved than he should for someone who never met the man. She turned to Duval and said, "Do you have anything so far?"

Duval shook his head and said, "No, it's why we're here. What have you been able to determine from the body?"

She motioned them into the room where George was. Jimmy was clearly upset and had to look away.

Helen said, "Jimmy are you all right? Do you need to go outside?"

Jimmy pulled himself together and said, "No Helen, I'll be OK. I just remember how Dad told me that George was one of his regular poker buddies."

Duval then said, "What do you know so far?"

"Well, this is rather a strange case. Were it not for the way the body was found, his death might have been ruled natural causes."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw the preliminary police report. The man was last seen at the Ron Dee Voo Bar which is where a lot of active and retired police officers hang out. According to the witnesses, he was drinking beer and having a good time and then he left. Nobody saw him after that."

Jimmy then said, "Have you been able to find out time of death?"

"Yes, he died at around 10:30 PM last night. The word traitor was carved in his forehead post mortem and he clearly died before he was dumped by the river. By all accounts, if the perp didn't dump him or carve the word traitor in his forehead, his death might have been ruled a simple heart attack."

Jimmy then said, "Why do you say that Helen?"

"The state law requires an autopsy to be done if someone dies at home or say in a parking lot. However, if the person is older and there's no evidence of foul play, all that has to be done is for the person's doctor to make a phone call and ask that the autopsy be waived because the person had existing problems and was on medication."

Duval said, "Is it possible that he did die of natural causes and someone just decided to pull a very sick joke?"

"I don't think so. I've sent off his blood for a tox screen to confirm this but I suspect his heart attack was brought on by some kind of drug. I looked at his heart and while there is some indication of cholesterol buildup, his heart is in pretty good shape. He wasn't on any kind of heart medication either. I had the Senior ME look at it and he concurred with me that this man's heart didn't get a heart attack by natural causes."

Jimmy said, "What kind of drugs are we looking at?"

"Well, I can tell you that one of the easiest ways to inflict a heart attack on someone is to give them OxyContin and Demerol mixed with alcohol. George was in a bar drinking beer."

Duval said, "I think it's time we pay a visit to the Ron Dee Voo Bar. Helen let us know once you have the tox screen back."

"I will. You two be careful out there…and Duval?"

He turned to her and said, "Yeah?"

"Look, I feel really bad about last week. Nobody meant to embarrass you. You're my big brother and I love you. She seems very nice and she clearly thinks a lot of you. We all saw how she looked at you…and how you looked at her."

Duval was silent for a moment and said, "Helen, I love you too but, you and Gracie need to back off. I'm your brother and Gracie is my daughter but that doesn't mean you get to butt into my personal life."

Helen smiled slightly and said, "I know. I'm sorry. From here on out, we won't discuss it any further unless you want to."

"Thank you."

Duval turned and walked out with Jimmy and said, "Before you say anything, don't start about me and Paula and I'll thank you not to discuss it any further with Helen or Gracie."

"All right, I won't start…for the time being. Listen Duval, I need to tell you something about George."

They were getting in the car and Duval said, "What is it?"

"In the past year when I was alone, I used to go to a retirement home. It wasn't a nursing home, it was just one of those places for seniors to live but it was a little more upscale."

"Go on."

"The reason I went there was because two of my old friends lived there. George Gadwell and Henry Chambers."

Duval nodded and said, "George and Hank as I recall. You played poker with both of them quite a bit in the old days."

"Yeah, and I started playing with them again after you decided I needed to die and Mary left to go find herself."

"How did you explain yourself?"

"The way I always do. I said I was Jimmy's bastard son. They weren't at all shocked to hear it."

"What's your point here Dad?"

"I'm worried. Look Bettina showing up dead, I could dismiss it as unfortunate but now, someone else I know is dead. This is just not feeling like a coincidence."

"Dad we got the guys responsible for Bettina. They're all in jail being held without bail. None of them could have had anything to do with this."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "I hope you're right on this Son."

Paula walked into the office of Mike Evans. She showed her badge to the receptionist and she was shown in.

Mike Evans stood up and extended his hand. He had sandy blond hair looked to be in his mid to late thirties. As Paula surveyed the office, she could see that he saw himself as an up and coming federal prosecutor.

"Agent McCaffrey, how can I be of assistance to you today?" They shook hands.

"Mr. Evans, I'm here to speak to you about a matter that you may already know about."

"What is it?"

"It pertains to the string of bank robberies that Duval Pritchard took down over a year ago. His boss and two other agents were sent to prison for it. You handled the prosecution."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Are you aware that they all escaped from prison?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "I knew that Beck had gotten out because Agent Pritchard killed him. It was all over the news. As for Strayburn and Kerning, I wasn't aware of that."

"Are you aware that the only money that was recovered was the money that ended up in the FBI agent's bank accounts?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Why was this never pursued further?"

"They copped deals."

"What kind of deals?"

"They would get reduced sentences if they pleaded guilty."

"That's it?"

"What more would you want?"

"How about who hired them to keep the FBI off of the actual bank robbers tails? These men didn't do the actual robberies. They weren't the trigger men. How can you give them reduced sentences when they don't even give you the name of the person who killed the guard let alone the person who hired them?"

"We took the best deal we could get."

"There's still guilty people out there."

"Look Agent McCaffrey, what do you want? We did the best we could do. Is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Yeah, I want to know why you called my boss, Deputy Director Fielding and told him to tell Agent Susan Adair to stand down on her investigation into Connor Graff and James Pritchard."

Evans demeanor completely shifted from defense to fear. His response surprised Paula. "I don't have to answer that."

"Why is this such a secret?"

"I'm sorry Agent McCaffrey. This conversation is over. I'm pleading the Fifth. If you want any further information, bring a subpoena next time."

"As you wish Mr. Evans. Would I get any further information from say Senator Murphy?"

She saw his demeanor get even more worried. "Agent McCaffrey, let me show you the door."

She stood up and said, "No need, I know where it is." She turned and walked out.

Duval and Jimmy walked into the Ron Dee Voo Bar. It was early in the day so there were hardly any patrons in the bar. They walked up to the bartender. Duval showed him his ID and said, "Were you working the late shift last night?"

The young man shook his head and said, "No Sir that would be the owner of the place, Ron. He's in the back doing some inventory. Would you like me to get him?"

"Yes, please."

An older man looking to be in his early sixties came out. He saw the two men and said, "How can I help the FBI today?"

"I hear you're the owner."

"Yes, I'm Ron DeVane. I've had this bar for over twenty years. Is there a problem?"

"Mr. DeVane, I'm Agent Duval Pritchard and this is my partner James Pritchard. We need to ask you a few questions about last night."

"Sure, what are you brothers?"

Jimmy said, "Yes, let's focus though on last night."

Duval said, "Do you know this man?" He showed him a picture of George Gadwell.

"Sure, that's George Gadwell. He's been coming in here for years. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Jimmy said, "Yes, he's dead. We believe he was murdered."

"Oh my God. That's awful. Why would anyone want to do that to George? He was a great guy, well-liked by everyone who came in here."

Duval said, "Clearly not everyone. Your employee told us that you were tending bar last night. Can you tell me if there was anything unusual about last night? We have time of death at around 10:30."

"George came in around 8:00 and ordered his favorite beer. He shot pool and played darts with some of the regulars."

Jimmy said, "Was he talking to anyone he didn't normally talk to?"

"Yeah, actually there was someone. It was a young guy."

"Someone who doesn't typically come in here?"

"No, I've seen him here before…not too many times but I have seen him here. He's usually here on nights when the Mariners are on TV. I've never touted this place as a sport's bar but that's what it's evolved into over the years."

"The Mariners weren't on last night."

"I know, I think it's the first time I've seen him when they weren't on."

Duval then said, "What was significant about last night and George Gadwell?"

"Well, this kid started talking to him and got chummy with him. They started to play pool together and they shot darts as well. At one point the guy came over and got beer for both of them."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other knowing this had to be how the poison was administered. Duval said, "What happened after that?"

"Well, I saw George drink and continue to play darts for a few minutes and then he made a hasty exit."

Jimmy then said, "I believe that the Mariners are playing tonight. Do you know what this young man's name is?"

"No, but if the Mariners are playing, I suspect he'll be here. He always comes in wearing a Mariners cap."

"Anything else that would make him stand out?"

"He's got red hair. Not too many patrons come in with red hair."

"It's a start Duval."

Liza and Gracie were sitting in a restaurant on University Way fittingly called Café on the Ave which was appropriate as any student or faculty member at the University of Washington referred to the street as simply The Ave.

They had ordered brunch and were enjoying coffee. Gracie said, "You know I think it's cool that you work with my Uncle Jimmy and that your mother works with my father."

"Well it certainly makes for a small world."

"You told me that when we met that your dad died about two years ago."

"Yes, he died from liver cancer. It was very hard to lose him. I'm sure it was very hard on you losing your mother two years ago. I can't imagine what that must have been like. My father was ill so when it happened, I had lots of time to prepare for what was coming but your mother was literally here one day and gone the next."

"It was hard. The fact is the last conversation I had with my mother wasn't the best."

"Gracie, I'm sure she knew that you loved her. Look, I had some pretty bad conversations with my mother when I was a teenager. I think it's normal. It doesn't mean that you don't love your mom just because you get mad at her."

"Why were you mad at your mother?"

"She spent a lot of time at the office. She really wanted to be Super FBI Agent. While she made sure she came to most of the things I was involved in, the day to day things that I needed, usually fell to my father. I was resentful for it and at times I think I might have even hated her. I used to call her the understudy parent…but things are different now. I now see what she's accomplished and I've seen first-hand how she handles herself on the front lines. I can only respect her for it."

"I told my mother that I hated her and I meant it."

"Why did you hate her Gracie?"

"I found out she was having an affair."

Liza looked at her funny and said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, she even showed me a picture of him."

Liza got quiet and said, "Why are you telling me this Gracie?"

Gracie was silent and then said, "I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it. My grandfather knew but he's gone and I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell my dad."

"Gracie, I'm not a therapist, just a scientist. I can tell you as a former teenager though that we all sometimes say and do things we don't really mean. I'm sure you loved your mother and I'm sure she knew it. It seems to me that the person you should maybe talk to about this is your father. Look, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be good friends but right now, I'm your teacher so we probably shouldn't get to personal with each other just yet."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Both were silent as though they wanted to say something but couldn't bring themselves to actually say it.

The food came and they changed the subject to how good their food was. Neither said another word about their parents but they both left the brunch believing the other knew something that they didn't want to divulge to the other.

Paula walked into Senator Moira Murphy's office. She had called ahead and was pleased to hear that the good Senator was in town for a few days to meet with local leaders. She walked in and introduced herself and was shown right in to the Senator's office.

Senator Murphy had long jet black hair. Paula was familiar with her history. She had been a state senator for several years before running for the US Senate in 1992 in the so-called Year of the Woman.

Senator Murphy was looking out the window and said without turning around to meet her eyes, "Agent McCaffrey I presume?"

Paula could never understand how a woman with such a commanding presence could have such a mousy voice that sounded almost childlike. Paula was glad that she had not turned around as Paula was able to look quickly at what was on her desk. She saw her appointment calendar and to her surprise she saw a phone call logged for an Agent Melinda Hoover. She decided it best not to let on that she had seen it.

Paula took out her ID and said, "Yes, I'm Agent McCaffrey. Thank you for seeing me Senator Murphy."

She finally turned around and motioned for Paula to sit down and said, "How can I help the FBI today?" Paula could see that the senator clearly saw herself as the superior person here. Paula decided to let her believe it. It had always been her experience that when you let someone believe they have the upper hand, it reveals their weaknesses faster.

"It's come to my attention that someone from your office made threatening phone calls to my boss Director Fielding and to Agent Adair in reference to Connor Graff and James Pritchard. Do you know anything about that?"

There was no emotional response from Senator Murphy only that she said, "I don't know anything about that. Did Director Fielding or Agent Adair record the conversations?"

"No."

"Then I think there's a mistake. I have no reason to threaten anyone."

"The last case Adair worked involved Connor Graff and James Pritchard, are you aware that the report was redacted?"

"Am I under suspicion for something Agent McCaffrey?"

"No, I'm just trying to find out what happened as the public records show that you have received generous campaign contributions from Connor Graff's organization in the past."

"There is no crime in making campaign contributions."

"No of course not as long as it complies with the law."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me Agent McCaffrey?"

"Yes, James Pritchard whose name is in that redacted report is back from Witness Protection."

This statement did pique her interest. "He's back? He's not dead?"

"Do you know him?"

"No, why would I?"

"You just acted surprised when I told you he was back."

"Agent McCaffrey, I really don't think there's anything else to be learned from this conversation."

"Oh on the contrary, it seems there's much to be learned."

"Stand down Agent McCaffrey."

"You're not my boss Senator."

"No, but I can make your life difficult."

Paula stood up and said, "Are you threatening a federal agent? Senator you're not above the law."

Senator Murphy stood up and said, "No, I am the law. I'm in the legislative branch of government. I have seniority. We make the law."

"I'm a Senior Agent in Charge and I enforce the law. I'm not allowed to break it any more than you are."

"Agent McCaffrey, you don't want me for an enemy."

"Really Senator, I was about to say the same thing to you. For someone who claims she knows nothing about what I have asked her, she is certainly acting like she knows way more than she's telling. By the way I've been recording this conversation. If anything happens to me or to anyone I care about or work with, your door will be the first one to get knocked on."

"I think you're lying."

"Maybe I am…but what if I'm not?"

Paula walked out and was very glad the Senator didn't ask for proof of the recording since she didn't actually do it.

After Paula left, Senator Murphy called in her assistant Peggy. "Yes Senator?"

"I need to take a trip."

"You need me to get you booked back to DC?"

"No, I need to go overseas and I need this to once again be discreet."

"You're referring to Senegal?"

"Yes, I need to meet with someone there."

Jimmy and Duval were sitting in the car in the parking lot. They knew they would see everyone who came into that bar. If the Mariner's fan was going to show up, they were going to find him. He was either a suspect or a potential witness and they both knew that they needed to talk to him.

Duval's phone rang. "Pritchard."

"Hi Duval, it's Helen."

"Helen, I'm going to put you on speaker since Jimmy's here."

"OK, hi Jimmy."

"Hey Helen, what have you got for us?"

"The preliminary tox screen confirmed my suspicions. He did have Demerol and OxyContin in his system."

"OK thanks Helen, can you send the report over to me at the office."

"It's already on the way. Be safe you two. I can't imagine why anyone would want George dead. I remember him as being just a really sweet jovial guy when he wasn't at work."

"So do I Helen. We'll talk to you later."

Jimmy said, "OK he was murdered. My question is, why make it look like natural causes but then desecrate the body and dump it by a river?"

"Well from a profiling aspect, the killer wanted this to be obvious to the world that it was a homicide but…he or she didn't want the person to suffer."

"Perhaps he was killed by someone he knew? Someone who wanted him dead but yet had too much respect for him to kill him with pain."

"It's a good theory Dad but, what's the motive? He'd been retired for quite some time."

"Well that's what we're here to find out Son." He smiled at him and then said, "Who would have ever thought that you and I would one day be solving homicides together?"

"Well, not me but I'm sure Mom is looking down and is happy to see us getting along….Did you see Mom when you died?"

Jimmy was silent for a moment as he wasn't sure what all to say on the subject and then said, "Yes."

"That's it? Yes? Are you going to elaborate?"

"No, I hadn't planned on it."

"OK, I get it, it's private. Can you at least tell me if it was a pleasant experience?"

"Are you wondering if I went to hell?"

"I'm sorry Dad, I shouldn't be asking….did you?"

Jimmy looked at Duval in disbelief. "You really think I was that despicable of a person?"

"I honestly don't know what to think Dad."

"I don't believe I was in hell. It was too pleasant. I saw Rosie and she told me she loved me but that I had too many people who needed me and I needed to come back…so here I am."

"Did you want to come back?"

"Duval, I'm going to change the subject because I don't want to talk about it any further. Dying is a very personal experience and I'm just not ready to discuss the details. Mary asked me about it and I told her pretty much the same thing."

"OK Dad I'll respect your privacy."

"Thanks Duval now since we're on a stakeout here, why don't you tell me how you and Paula met at the Academy?"

"Seriously Dad? You just told me that you wanted to keep something private and now you want to violate my privacy."

"Duval, this is different. You didn't die. This is life. I didn't say anything before but I'm going to say it now. Madeleine looked a lot like Paula. She was clearly a rebound relationship. Your mother and I could see that you two had issues early one. So what was it about Paula that has both of you still hooked on each other after all of these years?"

"I never wanted to talk about it."

"Why Son?"

"Because I thought if I never talked about it, I could more easily forget about her. However, I was never able to forget because I didn't want to…so she became my secret dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from. I figured, if I didn't know where she was or what she was doing, it was easier to just exist with her in the past."

"Well she's here now. You two potentially have a second chance. Tell me why the initial meeting at the Academy went so wrong."

Duval smiled and said, "Oh there was nothing wrong with the initial meeting. When we met it was almost….magical." He then began to tell Jimmy the story.

FLASHBACK

Duval got off the bus in Quantico at the FBI Academy. He was so thrilled to be there. It was something he had been working toward since he went to grad school at USC.

He proceeded to walk in and then got momentarily distracted by a car back firing. He backed into a person and sent her flying to ground. He turned and there was young woman with her bags and sprawled on the ground. She had shoulder length long dark hair and piercing dark eyes. Their eyes met and they were just momentarily frozen in time together.

Duval then felt terrible about what he did and immediately apologized. "I'm so very sorry. Let me help you up." He held out his hand. She took it and as she did an electric shock went through them.

She got herself up the rest of the way as they both pulled their hands back. She kind of laughed and said, "What are the odds of that happening?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's a clumsy way to meet but we still met and….I'm sure it was for a reason." She winked at him.

Duval could not believe her forwardness but he liked it and smiled back.

She then said, "Are you going to the academy as well?"

"Yes, my name is Duval….Shannon."

She looked at him with a little bit of intrigue and said, "Where did you fly in from Duval Shannon?"

"Los Angeles, what about you?"

She seemed relaxed and said, "I'm Paula Elliott…from Portland Oregon."

"Interesting, we're both from the west coast."

"Well, Cadet Shannon with those deductive reasoning skills, you'll go far." She picked up her things and proceeded to walk into the registration area.

Duval said quietly to himself, "Come on…turn around. If you turn around, you're interested."

As if right on cue, she turned and smiled once again and then was in the building.

Duval smiled and picked up his things and realized Paula had grabbed a bag of his that looked just like hers. He walked into the registration area to check in and he saw Paula standing in line for the appropriate letter of the alphabet for her last name. She saw him walking toward her and she smiled.

Duval approached her, handed her the bag and said, "I believe you grabbed my bag by mistake. They look the same."

Paula raised her eyebrows, "So I did. I apologize." She handed him his bag back.

"Don't. I'm happy for the second look." He smiled at her.

"As am I."

Neither really knew what to say after that so Duval simply said, "See you around Elliott."

"You can count on it Shannon." The parted ways but both knew they were going to see a lot more of each other.

Back in the present, Jimmy said, "It's as though lightning struck you both."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't leave me in suspense Duval, tell me the rest of the story."

Duval shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You just asked me for how we met. I told you so why don't you tell me how things are progressing with you and Mary."

"Duval, there's really not that much to tell…besides our favorite Mariner fan just walked into the bar so this will have to wait."

"You just saw him walk in?"

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for let's go."

They walked into the bar and Ron DeVane was at the counter. Duval and Jimmy walked up to him and he identified the man who had been there the night before.

They approached the man who was sitting at the counter with a beer and was watching the game.

Duval took out his ID and said, "Excuse me."

The young man turned and looked at him and said, "Can I help you?"

"What's your name?"

He started to reach inside his jacket and Duval instinctively started to reach for his own gun when Jimmy grabbed the young man's wrist.

The man said, "Take it easy guys, I was just going to get out my ID but, it if it makes you feel better, you can take it out for me. It's in my left inside pocket."

Jimmy reached in and to both of their surprise it was a badge from the Seattle PD. "I'm Officer Barry Allen…and please no jokes about The Flash. Trust me, I've heard them all."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other and Duval said, "Officer Allen can we talk to you privately outside?"

"Sure, I've got nothing to hide. I know who you are Agent Pritchard but who's your friend who had a strong grip on my hand?"

They walked outside and Jimmy said, "I'm Jimmy Pritchard, Agent Pritchard's CI and partner. We'll ask the questions."

"OK, what can I help the FBI with?"

Jimmy was about to say something but then realized he should let Duval take the lead but then Duval saw that as this was very personal to Jimmy, he nodded to him to ask the first question.

"Last night, you were seen shooting pool and darts with a retired man from the King County Sheriff's department."

"Yeah, that's right George was his name. I've seen him in here from time to time but last night was the first time we really spoke to each other."

"What brought you here to the bar last night?"

"It was my birthday yesterday." He motioned to wait and he took out his driver's license to confirm that he was telling the truth. Duval and Jimmy looked at it and gave it back to him.

"Were you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, initially. I got off of work and a few guys from the precinct suggested we come over here and get a beer. They weren't here very long. They all had families to get back to. I wasn't really wanting to go home right away as my girlfriend is a nurse at Harborview and she had to work last night so I stayed and talked to a few people. When I started talking to George, he told me he was retired from KCSD. I'm always interested in hearing from a seasoned veteran of the job so we talked and played pool and shot darts….is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, George Gadwell turned up dead. He was poisoned Officer Allen."

Barry Allen was genuinely shocked to hear this. "You two think I had something to do with his death? I'm a cop. I'm one of you. Why would I want a fellow officer dead?"

Duval then said, "Nobody is saying you wanted him dead but it's clear that you were one of the last people to see him alive."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"How did he seem last night?"

"He was fine. He was in great spirits. When we both realized that we were in law enforcement, I started to ask him work questions. He asked me how long I had been with SPD and I told him just a little over two years. I joined right out of college. We talked about our job experiences. It seemed like an ordinary evening."

"The bartender told us that you went up at one point and got beers for both of you."

"Yeah, that's right. I ordered us beers and I paid for them and then I took them back and we drank them."

Jimmy then piped up and said, "He was poisoned and we believe it happened at the bar."

"Guys, I had no reason to want him dead. I barely knew him. Last night was the most he and I had ever talked. I actually wanted to talk to him more."

Duval said, "What happened?"

"He said he was feeling tired and was going to call it a night."

Jimmy said, "Do you remember anything else about last night? Did George talk to anyone else? Did anyone else buy him a drink? Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing that I can recall."

Duval said, "Think harder. What happened when you walked up to the bar to get the beer?"

"I was sitting there and then Ron gave me the beer and…wait…"

"What happened? No matter how insignificant it might be, tell us."

"I had ordered a bottle of beer but George's came out of the tap. When I picked them up and turned around a woman bumped into me. She appeared inebriated and apologized."

"Did you get a look at her?"

"No, that was the weird part. She kept her head down and she was wearing a black hat. It wasn't any kind of sport's hat. It was one of those fancy hats with a wide brim around it. It's something a woman would wear to make a fashion statement."

Jimmy said, "She made a statement all right."

"Did you see her after that?"

"No, that was the strangest thing. With the alcohol on her breath and the way she was walking, you'd think she'd been here all night but I hadn't seen her prior to that and after I walked back to George, I turned and I didn't see her."

Duval then said, "Thanks for your time Officer Allen. Here's my card if you remember anything else."

"Will do. I hope you catch her."

They walked over to the car and Jimmy said, "Mysterious woman, no real motive at the moment for murder."

"We need to talk to his family."

"Duval, I had been playing cards with him. Trust me, the man was simply enjoying retirement. He gave no indication that anyone in his life was the slightest bit upset with him let alone wanted him dead."

"You know the drill Dad. We still need to talk to them."

"Yeah, I know."

Back at Mary Goodwin's house, Liza was working on yet another experimental model when Mary walked in. Liza looked up and said, "Hi Mary."

"Hi Liza."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'd like you tell me what you have learned so far on James."

Liza raised her eyebrows in surprise and said, "Shouldn't we wait for Jimmy?"

"Liza, you have been very secretive. I don't really like secrets. I caught some of your conversation with James. I heard you say that you didn't want to give him false hope. Not knowing is worse. Perhaps if you told me, I could relay it to him. It might be better if he heard it from me. I'm the reason he exists. Otto brought him back for me. I owe it to him to be straight with him. I also owe to him because I love him."

Liza nodded and said, "I understand Mary. Look the reason I haven't said anything is because I wanted something concrete to tell him. But, maybe I should tell you what I've learned so far."

"Please do."

"All right."

"Don't do it without me." Jimmy appeared at the door and looked at Mary with a little bit of disdain. "I thought we agreed to talk to her together Mary."

"I'm sorry James. I got home and I just got impatient."

"I'm due for regeneration in thirty minutes. I'm sure Liza can tell us what she has in that time."

"Yes, I can."

"Then please proceed."

"Jimmy, I've looked at your blood work and have compared it with Alexa's and Albert's at the same time. I'm sorry to report that your blood is showing the same pattern that they showed. However, it seems to be showing it at a much slower progression.

This is a good thing, it means we have more time to find a cure. I've analyzed Otto's research and I've made some changes to the settings on your tank." Jimmy looked worried.

Jimmy said, "Why did you do that?"

Liza said, "Jimmy you have too much of the genetic enhancement in you. I've isolated the component from both Albert's and Alexa's blood and the same thing is happening to you. Your bodies simply can't synthesize it and work it out. It's building up and it's part of the process that happens when you regenerate."

Jimmy nodded and said, "So it's kind of like it's giving me the feeling of someone who's whacked out on PCP."

"Yes, it's why you're so super strong. Now, on the one hand that's nice that you can beat anyone up and be the world's best body guard but sooner or later, you OD which is what happened to Albert and was starting to happen to Alexa. They were in essence consumed by the drug….I'm puzzled though by what I'm finding."

"Explain it then."

"Well, according to what I've read in the research, Albert Lin was created one year before you and Alexa was created nine months ahead of you. Now, both of them turned violent but at different points in their lives. According to the research from Graff, Albert Lin started experiencing the violence six months after he was created and it started very minimally but then came to a head when he killed all of those people. However, Alexa started it at a year and two months and Jimmy, you just had your first bout of violence at one year and six months."

Mary then said, "OK do you have a theory on that?"

"No, not on that but, I've got a working theory on what causes it. The fluid in his tank has a lot of the component that makes him super strong. I've run some computer models to see if I lowered the amount would it make a difference in Jimmy's abilities. Each time it comes out there is no difference. It's kind of like the premise that was started years ago when the birth control pill came out. The levels of estrogen in those pills were off the charts compared to today. As a result, you had a lot of women who suffered side effects that they didn't have to have. Through further testing, they discovered that a lower dose of estrogen gave the exact same result but less side effects and hence many women were able to use them when they couldn't originally."

Jimmy said, "So I guess we need to start adjusting the tank settings."

Liza looked sad and said, "I already have. Unfortunately, your bloodwork is still showing the same levels."

Jimmy and Mary looked at each other and Mary looked incredibly sad. Jimmy put his arms around her and said, "We're going to find a treatment for this."

Mary looked at Liza and said, "Do you have any other information for us on this?"

"Just one more thing. I think the reason for the rage is a combination of physiological and psychological factors."

"What kind of factors Liza?"

"Jimmy, the physiological ones are obvious which is why I'm trying to tweak your settings but I think the psychological ones are brought on by stress and anger."

Jimmy thought about it and then said, "I think you might have something there Liza. Albert Lin was full of rage. He wanted to go home. Every place he went where he thought of it as home, someone else was occupying it and he got more and more enraged."

Mary then said, "What about Alexa? What happened? You were with her the most at the end."

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "I was probably a little harder on Alexa than I should have been, given that she did her best to set things right where Gracie was concerned but, I just couldn't forget that had her husband not committed suicide…she would have let Graff do whatever he wanted with Gracie. I know that didn't help with her depression. She grieved for George. She grieved for the fact that she couldn't go back to her family or any friends that she had known and I pretty much gave her a wide berth. I wasn't mean to her but I wasn't her best friend either."

Liza then said, "So, in the case of Albert Lin, he wanted to go home and was filled with rage because he couldn't. In Alexa's case, she was filled with it seems deep despair, depression and guilt. It turned into rage because I'm willing to bet she looked at you Jimmy and saw that you were perfectly formed, you were able to help Mary, you still had a family that even though Duval told you to stay away, you could conceivably walk back into their lives at any time. You wouldn't be her friend, so she turned her rage on you. From her perspective, you had it all."

"Are you saying that the reason I haven't turned into Albert or Alexa is because I'm just happy?"

"No, not necessarily because you were pretty out of control when Mary and I got to you and you were beating that suspect badly. Jimmy what made you want to keep beating him up?"

"He shot Duval and I thought my son might be dead…and I flew into a rage."

All three were silent for a moment and then Mary said, "I think we've found a pattern."

Liza smiled slightly and said, "Yes, we have. Now, I at least have an idea of what angle to tackle this from."

Jimmy said, "Well Liza, we'll have to continue this conversation later because the timer just went off and I need to get into the tank."

"Sure go ahead Jimmy. I'll let you both know when I know something else….Oh and Jimmy, when you're done regenerating, I'd like to talk to you about something personal."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Personal?"

"Yeah, I had brunch with Gracie today and I think I should talk to you about it."

"Is Gracie all right?"

"She's fine but…I think she really misses her grandfather and needs to talk to him."

Jimmy nodded and said, "OK, fill me in on the details later."

Back at the FBI, Paula walked into Fielding's office. "Agent McCaffrey, what have you got?"

"I saw both Evans and Murphy today."

Fielding nodded and said, "I see, how much stonewalling did they give you?"

"Enough to know that we can't let this go…especially after Evans pleaded the fifth and the good senator threatened me."

"McCaffrey, don't poke the bear. You don't fully know what she's capable of."

"Oh I think I know what she's capable of. Don't worry, I counter threatened. I can be a bear too."

"Do I want to know what was said?"

"On the threats no, but as far as Graff and Pritchard go, she definitely knows something about all of it."

"What's your next move?"

"I think I'm going to have to meet with Susan Adair. Duval won't divulge anything to me. However, I have a feeling Adair just might based on her personal notes that you gave me."

"Be careful on this."

Paula was going to leave the office but then said, "Fielding, why are you taking such a personal interest in this?"

"I have my reasons…trust me though. I don't wish the Pritchard's any ill will. Like you I want to help them…and I don't trust that senator as far as I could throw her so I'm in this all the way with you."

Paula nodded and walked out.

Duval Pritchard was at his desk when he hit the print button on his computer. He walked over to the multi functioning printer/copier/scanner/fax machine to retrieve it and found Agent Melinda Hoover standing there scanning her expense reports.

She looked at him and said, "Agent Pritchard, how's life treating our number one snitch?"

Duval smiled and said, "Agent Hoover, do you really thing bank robbery and murder are things to be taken lightly?"

"Sometimes the ends justify the means."

"Not with those things."

"So, have you and the boss lady planned your weekend in New England or are you going to do it a little closer to home?"

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "You know Hoover, I think that qualifies under the statutes of sexual harassment and I could make a formal complaint about it to HR."

Hoover smirked and said, "Yes, you could Pritchard, but I don't really think you will. Yes, I could get a stern talking to but I can tell them about how Strayburn told me at the water cooler that you on different occasions when you did stakeouts that you were notorious for starting to hum that song Weekend in New England when you'd be looking at a laptop or waiting to take pictures."

Duval looked at her like she was crazy, "That's ridiculous, I didn't do that…." His voice trailed off when all of a sudden he looked like he remembered something.

"It's coming back to you isn't it? I can tell them that and how you and McCaffrey seem awfully chummy in her office and at the shooting range. It's like you two are melting into each other's eyes. Even when you're in her office and you two are talking business, you two just can't help yourselves. We all know that you two knew each other at the Academy and you insist that you're all business now but really? It's only a matter of time before the two of you give in…and then where does that leave the rest of the team? Isn't that considered a conflict of interest?" She walked away from the machine and Duval grabbed his stuff that he printed and then realized she left her reports on the scanner.

He walked back to her desk as she was closing everything up for the day. "You left these on the scanner. You know Hoover, everyone knows what you were doing with Strayburn…a very married man…and convicted felon who has escaped from prison. You really should rethink your little vendetta here. Given the circumstances right now, I don't think you want any suspicion raised on you and as for your little speech, it was rather juvenile sounding. Try to remember you're a grown up FBI Agent."

"Well, I clearly hit a nerve but, you know Pritchard, I think it's rather sweet actually about you and the boss lady. As for Weekend in New England, it takes a very secure man to admit, he likes Barry Manilow."

"Maybe I just like that one song."

"See you tomorrow Pritchard."

She walked away and Duval remembered being in a car on a stakeout with Strayburn.

FLASHBACK

They saw the suspect they were tailing walk into a building. Duval took pictures. Strayburn said, "Now what?"

"We wait and see if he comes out with anyone. We need to find out who his contact is."

"All right. I'm going to check my email on the laptop, let me know if you see him come out."

"Will do." Duval had the camera and started to look at the surrounding area and began to take a few more pictures of the area when he looked up and saw the sunset. It was so beautiful. It took him back in time and he just instinctively started to hum Weekend in New England.

All of a sudden Strayburn turned to him and said, "Duval, what up with Barry Manilow?"

Duval was brought back to the present and he said, "What?"

"My friend you were humming Weekend in New England, one of Barry's big hits."

"Was I? What can I say? Madeleine loves the guy. She plays his music more than I want to hear it but what can I do? We're married and we saw him last weekend when he came to town."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it to my dying day. You know every song he sings is depressing."

"I know, it's probably why my wife likes listening to him. I was also at the concert. I haven't been able to get Copacabana out of mind."

Duval looked at him in disbelief and said, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Consider it a pact…Hey I've got Copacabana going through my head because it's a catchy tune but, why are you humming a tear jerker like Weekend in New England?"

Duval hesitated for a moment and then said, "It reminds me of someone from Portland."

"Portland Maine in New England? When were you ever there?"

Duval smirked slightly and said, "No, the other Portland south of us in Oregon….Close enough though."

"She must have been something. Do you want to talk about her?"

"No never."

"OK, I'll just forget this conversation ever took place."

"I knew I could count on you."

They both smiled and then the suspect came out with his contact. Duval looked through the camera and said, "John, I think we've hit pay dirt here."

Back in the present, Duval mumbled under his breath, "Well John, so much for forgetting conversations. There's another reason why I'm glad I put you away." He marveled at how his partner John Strayburn could turn into the dirty agent he ultimately became. As he was about to walk back to his desk, his eye caught something on her desk.

He looked down and saw her in a picture with another woman and they were both wearing matching black hats with wide brims. Duval immediately looked around to see if anyone was watching and he snapped a picture of the picture with his IPhone.

As he walked back to his desk, Paula poked her head out of her office and said, "Duval, can I see you?"

"Sure." He walked into her office and she shut the door. He realized that they were in complete privacy as she had pulled the blinds down on all of the windows to her office. He took a seat across from her at the desk as she sat down.

"Duval, what have you learned so far about George Gadwell?"

"Not a lot, we spoke to a witness who said there was a mysterious woman and…"

"OK." Duval was surprised that Paula would cut him off and he looked at her questioningly for it. "Duval, remember when we said that maybe you should investigate Hoover?"

"Of course."

She looked him squarely in the eye and said, "Do it."

Duval raised his eyebrows and he could see that Paula was agitated. She got up and came over to his side of the desk and sat on the edge of her desk. Duval looked up at her and was not completely understanding what was going on. She then said, "Duval, what I'm telling you now is in the strictest of confidentiality."

"All right, what is it?"

"I saw Senator Moira Murphy today."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "Why would you need to see a senator?"

Paula was silent and then said, "I can't tell you that."

Duval was even more puzzled and said, "So why are you telling me anything?"

"Because when I was in her office, I saw Agent Hoover's name in her call log for today."

Duval stood up and looked down at her and said, "You're sure about that?" Paula nodded affirmatively. "Why would low ranking federal agent be in contact with a high profile senator?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"Look Paula there's something else about her. I think Agent Hoover might be the mysterious woman that the witness told me about."

"Why do you say that?"

"The witness who's also SPD described a woman in a black hat that looks like this." He showed Paula his phone.

"There're two women in the picture."

"Given what you just told me about Hoover and the Senator, I think she's our prime suspect but I'll make a point of finding out who the other woman is in the picture."

"Oh my God! OK let's just recap here on Hoover and what we know so far. Everyone here believes that she was having an affair with Strayburn who escaped from prison. She's been in contact with Senator Murphy and now she's a suspect in a homicide? There's got to be a connection here of some kind that we're missing."

"But what?"

"Look Duval, we need to keep this very quiet. Go ahead and tell Jimmy about it but keep this between us."

"Paula, it would help if you told me why you went to the senator."

"I can't explain that yet. Is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

"About?"

"About your brother." She stood up from the desk and took his hands. "Duval whatever it is that you're hiding about Jimmy, you can tell me."

"This whole thing with the senator has something to do with Jimmy I take it?"

Paula couldn't confirm or deny anything, all she could do was say, "I can't tell you anything right now."

"Then I can't tell you anything either."

Paula nodded and said, "I understand and so do you."

Duval reached his hand up to her face and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She took his hand from her face but didn't let go and whispered, "You will." Their eyes locked on each other and they reluctantly let go of each other.

Unbeknownst to both of them, their conversation was being listened to. The man with the British accent was listening with Kerning. He looked over to him and said, "Isn't it sweet? Young love rekindled after the age of forty. It's really quite touching."

"What do you want done about Hoover?"

"Oh not a thing at the moment. It never occurred to me that by having Hoover bug Fielding, McCaffrey and Pritchard's desks that we could find out so much about Hoover in the process."

"She's been compromised with the bar. Pritchard's going to find out that she administered the poison."

"Yes, but I think we can keep that at bay for a while yet. What I'm interested in, is finding out why she was in contact with Senator She-Bitch. I certainly never authorized that."

"Do you want me to take care of her? Strayburn won't. He's too emotionally attached to her."

"Oh please think ahead Kerning. If something happens to Hoover now when she's being investigated by the Pritchard's and McCaffrey, it makes us more of targets. We just need to make sure they don't find anything or…make sure they get distracted by something else."

"You want a distraction?"

"Let's just say, I think it's time to find out just how much Duval and Paula still want each other. I also think it's time to find out just how much Jimmy Pritchard is willing to sacrifice to save the people he loves."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Frozen Hearts

Frozen Hearts

By

Kelly Batten

Paula sat up in bed and heard the shower running. She turned and saw the clothes strewn everywhere. She smiled as she was remembering Duval's kisses from the night before. She called out and said, "Duval, how long do you think we should hold off on going to HR?"

A man came out of the bathroom in a full sheriff's uniform and while he had dark hair, it was clearly not Duval. Her eyes got wide and she realized it was Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard as he looked in 1993. He had dark hair but it was showing signs of greying.

Paula was shocked and said, "What are you doing here? You're dead!"

He smiled at her and said very gently, "Paula, don't you think you better tell Duval everything?"

She nodded and yelled, "No, you're dead!"

"Am I really?"

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe and yelled, "You're dead. It doesn't matter!"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "If it truly doesn't matter, then why I am here? A lady told you recently that the secrets must die. Tell him Paula. It's eating you up inside. It has for years."

"If I tell him, he'll hate me."

"Maybe he will…but then again, maybe he won't. Tell him, at least you'll know one way or the other."

"I can't."

"Paula, you can't keep running from what happened. You ran away in 1993 and again in 1998. You can't do it again. If you do, this time he won't quietly go away. He made it very clear after your first case together that he wants to pick up where you two left off. Besides don't you think it's time Liza knew the truth?"

Paula then heard her alarm go off. She opened her eyes. She was shaking as she looked around her bedroom and saw no clothes. It was all just a dream. "How can I possibly tell him…or her for that matter?" She whispered to herself.

Jimmy was getting breakfast as usual when Mary walked in looking beautiful. Jimmy smiled and they kissed passionately. Jimmy said, "You know Mary, you make coming back from the dead so wonderful."

She looked at him funny and said, "Do I detect hesitancy when Otto brought you back?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I didn't want to come back. I was at the swimming hole with Rosie where I proposed to her and she told me I had to come back. I asked her why and she said because wonderful things are waiting for you…and then of course she also elaborated that our son's life depended on it."

Mary reached up and ran her hand through Jimmy's hair and he looked wistful. She said, "This is the first time you've told me anything specific."

He took her hand in his and he kissed it and said, "I know. Maybe some time I'll tell you all of it. Just know that I'm glad I listened to her." He then kissed her lips again even more passionately.

"James, you know you make it very hard to go to the office."

"I know but you need to go."

"Yes, I know. I'm meeting Daniel this morning. He told me that he's found the missing information that Graff was hiding. He said he'd rather show me in the office than just tell me over the phone so I better run."

"Me too. Liza told me Gracie is in need of her grandfather so I think it's Uncle Jimmy to the rescue."

Duval stood at the shooting range and took aim and emptied his clip. He then looked behind him and he saw Paula there.

"I thought you weren't going to show up today."

Paula hesitated and said, "I almost didn't. I guess I'm running a little late this time."

Duval could see that Paula was agitated about something. "Are you all right?"

Paula took a deep breath and regained her composure and said, "I'm fine. Let's see if I can beat your scores today."

"Be my guest."

She took careful aim and emptied her clip. She pulled the scores back and saw that they weren't up to par.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're usually a lot better than that." He put his hand on her shoulder. They looked long at each other and then she smiled.

"I'm fine but we've got a lot on our plate. We've got Strayburn and Kerning out there, the murder of a former deputy sheriff and one of our agents in touch with a senator. We've got a lot to do so we need to get on with it….I'll get you your coffee though."

"No, you don't have to."

"Duval, when all hell is breaking loose around you, it's best to keep a sense of continuity going so I'll get you your coffee."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "As you wish."

Gracie was in the Husky Union Building eating breakfast. She didn't have to be in class for an hour so she decided to catch up on some reading and eat at the same time. She realized a shadow was over her. She looked up and it was her Uncle Jimmy.

She looked at him funny and said, "Uncle Jimmy, what brings you to the campus?"

"You do Gracie…my favorite niece who else?"

"OK why are you here to see me?"

He sat down and said, "I'm worried about you Gracie."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You've been talking to Liza haven't you?"

"All she said was that you seemed upset and perhaps needed to talk to someone. She didn't tell me anything specific."

"I shouldn't have said anything to her."

"Never the less, you did. Gracie, I'm going to be totally honest with you here. I know that Madeleine was having an affair and I know that you knew about it. I've spent a lot of time with Duval since coming to Seattle and I know that he doesn't know anything about it."

"How did you know about that?"

"How else? Your grandfather told me. He knew that since I had no contact with the family that the secret would be safe with me. I told him that maybe Duval should be told. He said that you and he spoke after she died and you both were in agreement that you didn't want Duval hurt any further."

"I spoke to the therapist a lot about it."

Jimmy then switched gears and said, "Did you tell Garrett about it?"

Gracie looked embarrassed and then said, "Yeah, I did."

"Why Gracie?"

"It's just that Mom had died and she'd had this affair with someone who had cancer and I could talk to Grandpa about it."

"…but then Grandpa died."

"Yeah and I felt so alone."

"Did you ever talk to Helen about it?"

Gracie nodded her head negatively and said, "No, I knew that she'd tell Dad. Aunt Helen can keep secrets but not if she thinks keeping them does more harm than good. I made a promise to Mom and then Grandpa and I decided to keep the promise but then Grandpa died and then Aunt Helen left to go live in Grandpa's apartment and Dad was getting more involved in cases, I had all of these mixed feelings. Then Garrett came along. After I told him about it, he came up with the idea of just running away with him and I could just forget my problems. After all, if I didn't see my dad, I didn't have deal with the guilt of not telling him or the guilt of hating my mother."

Jimmy took Gracie's hand and then pulled her close to him and stroked her hair as she silently started to cry.

"Gracie, what did your therapist say you should do?"

"She said I should tell Dad because it's been bothering me so much."

"She was right. You need to talk to your dad about this. Look, I know it seemed cruel to tell him after your mother died but she's been gone for over two years now. I think he can handle it. If your grandfather were here, I think he'd tell you the same thing given everything that's happened in the past two years."

"Uncle Jimmy, it isn't just that."

"What are you talking about?"

Gracie hesitated and then said, "Mom was having an affair with Liza's father, who was also Paula's husband."

"You know that for sure?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I know because Mom showed me a picture of him on her cell phone and that's when I told her that I hated her. After I met Liza, I saw a picture of him on her desk and that's when I put it all together."

Jimmy hugged Gracie again and said, "Gracie, your grandfather told me you were upset but I had no idea that you told your mother you hated her or that she had shown you a picture of the guy."

"That's because I never told him about it."

"Gracie, I know it seems that this is a real problem but I think if you tell your dad about it, he'll be OK."

"What about Paula and Liza? I don't know if they have a clue about any of this. I know Dad and Paula like each other. If they both find out that their spouses were having an affair with each other how will they take it? Will they still want to be together?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "That's a loaded question Gracie. I think you need to take a leap of faith though. If Duval and Paula have something real, then they can handle this."

Gracie looked up at him and said, "What if they can't? It'll be my fault, just like it was my fault that Mom's dead!"

Jimmy looked shocked and said, "Gracie, why would you ever think it's your fault that your mother's dead?"

"I told her I hated her right before she got in the car to go see him. Is that why she got distracted in her driving? Were her last thoughts on this planet that she thought I hated her for real?"

"Gracie, sometimes we all say things that we mean in the moment but later after we think about it, we realize we didn't really mean it. I'm sure your mother knew that."

"Why did Mom have to have an affair? Why do people cheat? Why get married if all you're going to do is cheat on your spouse? Why not just stay single?"

"Well Gracie, you're full of questions today. Look, I told you that sometimes we all say things we don't mean. Sometimes we all do things that we can't fully explain."

"I know Grandpa cheated on Grandma when they were younger. I overheard Dad and Aunt Helen having a conversation about it once. They were actually surprised that Grandma and Grandpa were still married."

Jimmy felt a little guilty here and wasn't sure just how much to divulge. "I know that Gracie. He told me. You know your grandparents had a lot of pain in their relationship for a long time. Sometimes people cheat because they simply want to escape the pain."

Gracie then looked thoughtful and said, "You think Mom and Dad were really that unhappy?"

"Gracie have you ever done the math on when you were born compared to the date of your parent's marriage?"

Gracie nodded and said, "Yeah, I know Mom was pregnant when she and Dad got married. Am I the reason they were so unhappy?"

"No, you're not. Gracie I know for a fact that your parents loved you very much. I just don't think they ever really had much in common except you."

"How do you know all of this Uncle Jimmy?"

"Gracie, just trust me on this one and please talk to your dad about this. He's the one who can give you the best perspective."

"But what about…"

"No Gracie, don't worry about Paula and Liza. If it's meant to be with Duval and Paula, it will work out but you need to clear the air with your dad."

"OK Uncle Jimmy, I'll tell him but let me choose when the time is right."

"You got it." They smiled and hugged each other and Jimmy felt like he was finally back to being Gracie's grandfather, even though she didn't know it.

Mary Goodwin arrived at the Lookinglass complex and got on the elevator to her office. She got on with another man whom she didn't recognize but figured he was there to see one of the other executives. He was standing slightly behind her when she felt a poke in the side of her neck. Before she had a chance to even react, she felt darkness closing around her.

On the floor of Mary Goodwin's office the elevator door opened. Her assistant Jenny saw that nobody was there and found that odd.

Daniel Goodwin came out of the office and said, "Is Mary here yet?"

She looked up and said, "No, she's usually on time and she hasn't called."

Inside the FBI office, Paula walked up to Duval and handed him his coffee. She looked over the way to Agent Hoover and said, "Agent Hoover, may I see you in my office?"

She got up and followed Paula into the office. "Close the door Hoover."

She complied and said, "Is there something I can help you with McCaffrey?"

Paula said, "Sit down Hoover." She complied and the Paula said, "First of all, I'm your superior and you can address me as Agent McCaffrey. I will tell you when you can be more informal with me. I overheard everything you said to Agent Pritchard the other day."

Hoover looked a little embarrassed and said, "Look, it was just friendly banter."

"No, it wasn't. Pritchard was right, the things you were saying and implying not only about your colleague but about your superior could be construed as harassment. We don't need a hostile work environment."

"Agent McCaffrey, I'm sorry if I said something offensive."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I have an assignment for you. Since you've been wanting to get noticed, I'm putting you on a temporary assignment."

"All right, I'm up for the challenge what is it?"

"They're currently shorthanded in evidence. They need someone to help until they can get a new person in there."

"You're sending me to the cave?"

Paula stood up and said, "Yes, you need to understand that we are all the sum parts of the main machine. No one part is more important than the other. Cataloging evidence is a big part of what happens here. I expect you to do your best."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Yes, I took a turn at it in my first year. I see from your file that you've never done it. There's no time like the present."

Hoover rolled her eyes and said, "So I basically have to be an obedient child and take my punishment."

"You said it, I didn't."

"How long?"

"Until your services are no longer needed there."

"FINE!" She got up.

Before she got to the door Paula said, "Oh and Hoover, go easy on the Barry Manilow comments. The man is worth more money than you are. He clearly did something right in his career."

Hoover shook her head and said, "Whatever."

Paula stood at the doorway and watched Hoover storm over to her desk, grab her things and leave.

Everyone was looking stunned. Duval stood up and looked at Paula questioningly. She nodded her head to the side to indicate she wanted him in her office but then held her hands up slightly to let him know to be discreet about it. She quietly went back to her desk.

Fifteen minutes later, Duval walked to the printer to get something and then nonchalantly walked into Paula's office and shut the door.

"What's going Paula?" Duval sat across from her.

"I've temporarily reassigned Hoover to evidence."

"You sent her to the cave?"

"Yeah and she's lucky that's all she got. I could have written her up for what she said to you very loudly the other day."

"Paula you don't have to defend me."

"I know that but she has no right saying what she said. She's clearly mad at you for getting her boyfriend sent up the river and she's mad at me for getting this job. Well, now she can assess just how bad she has it while she helps catalog evidence. Besides, I want you to start looking into her discreetly. Use Jimmy and Mary if need be but I want to know what the hell her story is."

"You've got it. I'll also go back to the bar and do some more checking to see if anyone recognizes her. She's a suspect in a homicide. I can't help but wonder how the senator fits in if any."

"That's what we're here to find out….Oh and Duval…there's no shame in liking Barry Manilow." She smiled at him.

Duval clearly embarrassed said, "Look I was dragged to a concert by Madeleine."

"It's OK Duval. I was dragged to a concert with Scott and Liza."

"Scott liked him?"

"I think he saw all of Barry's songs as a commentary on our marriage." Paula was clearly embarrassed by what she had just said as she realized she had given away too much information so she followed it by saying, "…and Liza loved his songs too."

Jimmy was walking to his car when he got a call from Mary's office. "Hello?"

A man's voice on the other end said, "Jimmy, I'm sorry to bother you but this is Daniel. Mary and I had a meeting scheduled for this morning but she never showed up."

Jimmy immediately was alarmed by this and said, "Have you gotten any messages at all?"

"No, that's what worries me. I tried calling her cell phone and all I get is voice mail."

"Well, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. I'll do some checking and get back to you."

He disconnected and all of a sudden found a gun to his head. He turned slightly and looked to see Strayburn holding it and Kerning with a gun in his side.

"You know guys, I inflicted a lot of pain on you the last time our paths crossed. You really want to go there again?"

Strayburn said, "I'll take your phone Jimmy and I really wouldn't try anything. You've just been made aware that Mary Goodwin is missing. Do as we say and you'll see the E Princess again."

"What have you done with Mary?"

"Come with us quietly and you'll see Mary and all will be revealed."

Jimmy started to walk to the car seeing that he had no alternative. He knew he'd do anything to keep the people he loved safe.

Before Kerning got in, he used Jimmy's phone to send a text.

Back at the FBI both Duval's and Paula's phones beeped with text messages. The both looked at the text as it said, "Duval and Paula come and meet me at the cold storage warehouse on 1st Ave South, address to follow."

Duval immediately walked to Paula's office where she was getting up to meet him. He looked at her and said, "You got the text as well?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it was a strange text so I called him back and it's gone straight to voice mail."

Duval then called Mary's phone and it went straight to voice mail. "I don't like this. It's not like Jimmy to do this and with Mary not answering my instincts tell me something's up."

"What if it has something to do with the murder, or Hoover, or our senator?"

"But what?"

"I have no idea which means we should go investigate."

"Do you think we need back up?"

"If we see something suspicious when we get there, we'll call for it."

"Fair enough. Do you want me to drive?"

"Sure let's do it."

The scarred man heard all of it and smiled in satisfaction. He took the headphones off and looked over at Mary Goodwin tied to a chair with her mouth gagged. She was just coming to and was not sure of her surroundings. She saw the scarred man and recoiled.

He smiled at her and said, "So sorry for all of this Ms. Goodwin. However, you by all accounts appear to be the object of Jimmy Pritchard's affections and I need your help in this delicate matter. You see Jimmy has something that I want. However, I know he won't willingly give it to me unless I truly make him believe he has no other choice so, I'm going to force that choice on him but I decided I needed to make it interesting and see what choice he'll actually make."

Everything was coming much clearer into focus for Mary when she turned and looked straight ahead, what she was terrifying.

Duval and Paula walked into the storage warehouse. It was completely empty save for a couple of refrigerated trailers. Duval said, "Are we sure we should be doing this without a warrant?"

"Well, we're not breaking and entering. We're only entering and we have probable cause as your CI sent us a text telling us to meet him here."

"Good point. This warehouse feels rather good since it's so hot outside."

"Well don't get used to it. This is Seattle after all. Does that trailer door look open to you?"

"Yeah, we need to check it out."

"Duval, do you find it strange that Jimmy sent us a text and he's not here?"

"Yeah I do, which is why we need to check out that trailer. I hope he's not in there hurt."

They both approached the back of the trailer with caution. Duval opened up the doors all the way to reveal a freezer trailer and was on at full freezing temperatures. They both looked at each other not really knowing what to make of any of this when they felt themselves being shoved into the trailer with the doors shutting and locking behind them.

The lights were on in the trailer. Paula spoke first, "What's going on? It's freezing in here."

"I have no idea but Jimmy wouldn't do anything like this to us."

"This is just great. This can't be an accident that this happened to us on an unseasonably warm day when we're in our shirt sleeves only."

"Let's keep moving because I'm not getting a signal on my cell phone."

"This is ridiculous, we have guns, let's shoot our way out of this."

Paula started to grab for her gun when Duval stopped her. "Paula this place is sealed up. You fire your gun and it's only going to bounce off of the door and possibly hit one of us."

"You have a better idea?"

"Yeah, before we left, I told Malcolm where we were going. My car has a GPS tracking system on it. When we don't check in, he'll know where to look for us."

"We may freeze to death first. There's a thermometer over there. It says it's twenty-six degrees in here."

"All the more reason to keep moving."

They began to move but they were shivering and Paula finally said, "Duval, is it just my imagination or is the air getting thinner in here?"

"I think you're right because I'm starting to feel lightheaded."

"Me too." With that Paula slumped to the very cold floor.

"Paula, stay with me!" Duval brought Paula to the corner by the door hoping that it might be a little warmer there. He sat on the floor and pulled her close to him. She turned instinctively and put her arms around him.

Jimmy had a hood put over his head as he was ushered into a room. The hood was removed and he was locked in. He started to hit the door when a voice came over the intercom in the room and said, "There's no point in trying Jimmy. The door was enhanced to compensate for your super strength."

Jimmy heard this voice with the British accent and was perplexed. He realized recon was in order here so he decided it was best to play along for the moment. "OK who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh Jimmy, I want so many things. I always have. As for who I am, you'll figure that out eventually."

"So I know you?"

"Oh yes, quite well."

"Well, you're going to have to enlighten me as I don't ever recall crossing paths with someone who sounds like the Beatles."

"I will only say this, think outside the box Jimmy. Now please direct your attention to the monitors in front of you."

Both of the monitors when on and what he saw horrified him as nothing ever had. On the one monitor to his right, he saw Mary gagged and tied up to a chair staring straight ahead into a bomb with a timer on it. To his left, he saw Duval and Paula holding on to each other for warmth in a freezer trailer.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"One who knows you quite well and who knows what you love most in this world. The question is who do you love more? Do you love Mary Goodwin more or your son and his would be girlfriend who served you as a little distraction one night so long ago?"

Jimmy looked at the monitor with Mary and realized she could hear everything as she had a very puzzled and surprised look on her face. He looked at the monitor with Duval and Paula and realized that they clearly couldn't hear anything.

The voice then said, "Oh how ironic. Mary doesn't know your little secret with Paula. Well, she does now. Really Jimmy, you love her and yet you didn't tell her your deepest secret. Then again, you were always good at discretion. I'll give you that."

Jimmy could see that Mary was hurt by this revelation but he had to stay focused on the problem at hand. "What do you want?"

"I want you to hear Duval and Paula. Duval clearly has no idea about his true love and his father."

"Why are you doing this? What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Sheriff don't play stupid with me. I know exactly who you are!"

Jimmy's eyes got very wide at the realization that someone outside his inner circle knew his real identity. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh Jimmy where would the fun be if I told you that? Now, stop talking and listen because Paula and Duval are in a freezer trailer set at twenty-six degrees which is now starting to drop to a comfortable twenty degrees in their shirt sleeves. I have also adjusted the oxygen level to make the air much thinner which means they are both already at level two hypothermia."

Jimmy looked at Mary and knew she was hearing everything because the look on her face had gone from shock to fear and he could see tears coming out of her eyes as this voice described the conditions that Duval and Paula were in.

Jimmy looked at the monitor and walked up to it. He put his hand on the monitor to touch Duval and he could see Duval was running his hand through Paula's hair. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to turn on the sound. Listen very carefully. I want you to suffer as they do. People say a lot of things when they think death is coming."

The sound came on and not only was Jimmy able to hear but he could see that Mary was being allowed to hear it as well.

Duval's voice was very quiet. "Paula…Paula are you with me?"

"Yes, I'm with you…barely." She smiled slightly.

"Stay with me."

"I don't know if I can…Duval I want you know something."

"You don't have to say anything just stay with me."

"No, it's important you know this." She used what she had left of her strength and she reached inside her blouse and pulled out the pendant.

"You're wearing it!"

"I told you I always would and I always have…I've always loved you Duval. I should have been honest with you…and instead I ran away like a coward. I should have told you everything. At least then you would have had a choice." Tears were coming out of her eyes.

Duval started to cry and then said, "I've always loved you. I should have chased after you. Your note clearly was one of someone who was in trouble and I let my pride get in the way of finding out the truth. It's OK though, because I know the truth now."

"No, you don't."

Duval looked confused and then said, "What don't I know Paula?"

Paula was unable to speak any further as her eyes slowly shut. Duval tried to shake her and said, "Paula, wake up, it's the sleep of death if you go out. Please don't sleep." It was no use, he couldn't raise her up.

Duval cried and said, "I wanted to have a life with you. At least we get to die together. That's something." He could feel darkness starting to envelope him and he didn't resist any further. There was no point.

Back in the room, Jimmy was in tears and screamed, "You sick son of a bitch, they're in stage three. They need help! What do you want?"

"You have something I want."

"What? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

There was a silence and then he said, "All right, a man is going to come into your room now and he needs a sample of your blood. Be a nice guy and let him take the sample and leave without any problem. You try any means of escape and you lose them all."

Jimmy saw on Mary's monitor that the bomb was down to five minutes. He looked at the monitor with Duval and Paula and they were both out.

"All right you can have as much of my blood as you want but I'm begging you let them go."

"Good choice Jimmy."

The door opened and a man wearing a Mickey Mouse mask came in and Jimmy very obediently undid his shirt sleeve and rolled it up for the blood draw.

The man drew three vials of blood and exited.

Jimmy then said, "All right let them go."

"That's fine Jimmy who do want me to let go?"

"What are talking about?"

"It's simple Jimmy…choose."

"This wasn't the deal!"

"I'm sorry Jimmy, but I don't recall saying that I'd release them all. Choose Jimmy."

"I can't choose!"

"Of course you can Jimmy. It's simple you choose your flesh and blood and the woman who you created flesh and blood with or the woman who gave you life again."

Jimmy's eyes got even wider at this revelation and once again he saw Mary react to the statement. He then realized there was only twenty seconds left on the clock. He saw Mary's expression go to abject fear and terror. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the end.

Jimmy screamed, "No, don't do this! I won't choose!"

"Have it your way Jimmy."

With that he saw and heard the bomb explode. The impact hit Mary and he saw red emerge and then he saw the monitor of Duval and Paula go black. The monitor with Mary then went black.

Jimmy flew into a rage and started to scream, "No! No! No!" He tore the monitors off of the wall and began to beat the door in an effort to escape. He was crying as he had never cried.

The voice then said, "Jimmy, you don't have to beat the door down. It's now unlocked. Go down to the ground floor and you'll find a room with yours and Mary's cell phones right outside the door. You'll find Mary inside…the door is unlocked."

With that, Jimmy opened the door and ran down the stairs. The cell phones were exactly where they were supposed to be and he then he tore the door off of its hinges to get in.

He peered in and to his surprise there was Mary on the floor, tied to the chair attempting to loosen the ropes. She saw Jimmy and was relieved. Jimmy ran to her and undid the ropes and took the gag off. They hugged each other and it was then that Jimmy realized she had raspberry jam all over her.

The kissed and Mary said, "At least I taste good in spite of how I look." They smiled at each other.

"Mary, you have never looked more beautiful." They kissed again and that's when Jimmy said, "Duval and Paula."

"I know, I saw it all. Come on James, we'll find them."

They ran outside and saw Jimmy's car sitting there with the keys in the ignition ready to drive. There were paper towels in the front seat and a Seahawks jersey for Mary to change into. Mary looked at Jimmy and said, "You've got to give the guy credit, he plans ahead."

"Yeah, that he does which makes me wonder if Duval's and Paula's fates are sealed." As he said that he and Mary saw fire trucks and ambulances speeding toward another warehouse.

He turned and Mary had changed into the Seahawks jersey and said, "I think we should follow the fire department."

"My thoughts exactly."

Paula was completely passed out in Duval's arms when the door opened. He heard a voice yell, "Duval?"

It was the voice of Malcolm. He saw both of them in the corner. Duval slowly opened his eyes and saw Agent Malcolm but he couldn't say anything. Malcolm yelled, "Hey, get the paramedics over here. I've found them!"

Duval felt Paula being taken away from him and he was grabbed and moved out of the freezer trailer.

All of a sudden he heard a familiar voice. "Dad! Oh my God!" It was the voice of Gracie.

He heard another voice. It was a familiar man's voice but not one he had heard in a while. "Duval, can you hear me? It's me Wally Luskin. Do you remember me?"

Duval opened his eyes enough, realized he was covered from the shoulders down with lots of blankets and saw Wally come into focus. "Wally? How?"

He smiled and said, "Thank God, you're coherent. Let's get him some oxygen." Duval felt an oxygen mask go over his face. Wally then said, "Hey Sandra, do you still pack herbal tea?"

"Yeah, Agent McCaffrey just woke up. We've taken her off of oxygen and we're pouring it down her."

"Get some over here for Agent Pritchard."

She brought it over and Duval removed the mask and started to drink it. He looked at Gracie and said, "Gracie what are you doing here?"

"I was at school and it was weird, it was after class and Liza and I both got phone calls saying that our parents were in danger at this place. We immediately called work and we were put through to Agent Malcolm. He said they had all gotten a text that the two of you were in danger so he put the GPS on to find out where you both were and tracked you here."

"Did any of you call 911?"

Wally then said, "No, an anonymous call came into dispatch."

Wally then heard a voice yell, "Duval! Are you all right? Gracie called me and told me about this."

It was the voice of Helen. Duval said, "Helen, I'm fine. I want to see Paula."

Wally said, "Sure let's get him wheeled over to her."

He was wheeled over Paula where he saw her drinking tea and Liza was hugging her. "Mom, I thought I had lost you when I saw them get you out of that freezer. Please don't ever do this again!"

"I'll do my best Liza. Trust me, this was not how I planned my day out." She then turned and looked over to Duval who was getting closer.

Helen looked at Wally and said, "Wally are you an EMT?"

"Yeah, I was able to do the classroom study in jail and then when I got out I finished the training."

Helen then looked uncertain and said, "I didn't think ex-cons could do this line of work."

"It depends. Helen I was blackmailed into breaking the law and I then helped bring the bad guys down. Your brother's letter of recommendation helped tremendously as well."

"Well, Wally I guess you're doing well."

"As are you Helen. I was proud when I found out you had gotten on full time at the ME's office."

It was obvious that Wally wanted to say more to Helen but she really wasn't up for it so she said, "I'm glad things have worked out for you too Wally. I guess I'll be seeing you around…maybe."

She walked over to Duval and Wally felt very empty inside.

At that moment Jimmy and Mary arrived on the scene. Jimmy breathed a huge sigh of relief to see that Duval and Paula were still breathing. He wanted to run up to both of them but then saw them both sit up from their gurneys and hug each other. Then they looked at each other and smiled at each other.

Jimmy then saw Wally and while he wanted to walk up to him and give him the Sheriff for breaking Helen's heart, he knew this was not the time or the place to say or do anything and it was apparent that Wally the EMT was helpful to Duval and Paula here.

Jimmy's phone rang and he and Mary walked outside for privacy. He put the call on speaker so Mary could hear everything. "Hello?"

"Look at them Jimmy. Aren't they cute? I'll bet they were even cuter when they were young."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more at the moment. Just know, I'm in control Jimmy. Mary's alive because I had no desire to really kill her. Duval and Paula are alive because I called 911 and their coworkers and I had my associates call their daughters. They'd make a lovely blended family wouldn't they? Of course how will Duval take it when he finds out that Liza is his sister?"

Mary shook her head in bewilderment. Jimmy then said as calmly as he could. "You think Liza's my daughter do you? Prove it! This conversation is finished." Jimmy hung up in disgust.

Mary then said, "James are you sure you should have hung up?"

"He said he didn't want anything else from me. That call was just to taunt me."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No, but he's clearly someone I used to know. Now how he knows about Paula and me, is a mystery. I never told anyone about it and Paula gave every indication she would never tell either."

"Are you sure?"

"Mary, Liza doesn't know who her birth father is. If she's not going to tell Liza then who would she tell? If she didn't want Liza to know, she'd never compromise that information on the off chance it would get back to her."

"Good point."

Jimmy could see that Mary was looking uneasy. "Mary, I guess I owe you an explanation."

"No James, we just need to have a conversation. You don't have to explain anything that happened in your life when I was eight years old."

"You need to know some things and we'll have a conversation later when we're all alone."

They walked into the warehouse and Paula and Duval were giving statements to the FBI and the police. Director Fielding arrived and was talking to both of them. He turned and saw Jimmy and said, "Jimmy Pritchard, according to my agents here they got a text from your phone telling them to come here."

"Yeah, this phone." He held up his phone. "My phone was lifted from me after I was forced into a car at gunpoint and informed that Mary Goodwin had been kidnapped."

Mary then said, "It's true, I was."

Paula and Duval were both looking confused and Duval said, "Maybe we all need to go downtown and hash all of this out."

Back in the office, they all gave full statements about what had happened and Liza and Gracie gave statements about getting the anonymous phone calls. Jimmy and Mary gave everything up, except the part about the revelation of Paula and Liza.

After it was all said and done, Jimmy, Mary and Liza exited to go back to Mary's house and Duval saw Gracie waiting for him. "Gracie can you wait here for me by the elevator?"

"Sure Dad."

Duval walked back into Paula's office, shut the door, and said, "Fielding told us go home for the day and to take tomorrow off. He made it an order. I think it's a good one."

"Duval, your brother was grabbed by Strayburn and Kerning. This is the first hit we've gotten on them. I think we need to bring Hoover in for questioning. Now that we know that Strayburn is in Seattle…"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Paula so far the only people who know about Strayburn and Kerning grabbing Jimmy, is us, Jimmy, Mary and Fielding. Let's not tip the hand to Hoover just yet. Why don't we see what she does? We don't know that she had anything to do with this. I checked with Agent Morris in Evidence. She was there all afternoon. We've got a lot on our plate with her already."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we put a tail on her. If she's in contact with Strayburn, she could lead us right to him and Kerning."

"I like it….how come you didn't apply for this job Duval?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Maybe I was hoping you'd get it."

"No you weren't."

"I'm glad you did though….look Paula I think we need to talk."

She nodded and said, "Yes, I agree. Would you like to come over for dinner at six?"

"That's only two hours from now."

"Who said I was cooking? I had a rough day Duval."

Duval laughed and said, "Touché. I'll bring wine."

"OK and Duval, one more thing. I hate to say it but it's back to counseling."

"Really? Ah you were kidnapped too."

"Did I say I'm off the hook? Fielding has ordered both of us to each have one session at least."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "OK, but I will see you in a couple of hours."

"You better."

Back at Mary Goodwin's house, Liza was taking more of Jimmy's blood. "You know Jimmy, as traumatic as this day was for all of you, you getting into that fit of rage when you thought Mom, Duval and Mary were all dead, might give me some information on your blood."

"I hope so Liza…hey Liza?"

"Yes?"

"I would have thought you and your mother would have wanted to have some time together tonight given what happened."

Liza smiled and said, "I suggested that but Mom assured me that she didn't need me at her place. I saw her make eye contact with Duval. I think those two clearly have things to talk about. Anyway Jimmy, I'll let you know when I know something."

"Thanks Liza."

Jimmy walked down to his make shift apartment and shut the door for privacy. He looked over at the kitchen and saw Mary taking Chinese food out of the cartons.

"Mary, you know exactly how to make a guy feel better. I don't deserve it though."

"Of course you do."

They sat down to eat and Jimmy said, "What do you want to know first?"

"James, I think I need to remind you that I had a sexual relationship with a complete sociopath named Connor Graff. I'm not proud of it given all of the pain he's responsible for so I have no reason to be angry with you about Paula. I was just very surprised that's all. It's going to be awkward but perhaps if you explain how this all came about, maybe it will be easier to accept. Liza is wonderful and were it not for her, I wouldn't have you."

"Well, Mary first of all, nothing has been proven about Liza."

"James stop denying the obvious. You've been suspecting this from the moment you met her haven't you?"

"Yes I have. Mary, what happened between Paula and myself was not planned. In all honesty, I never thought of Paula in that way during that summer but one night, both of our lives had kind of blown up in our faces and we went out drinking after work. Liza was the result. I never knew. Paula never told me…Liza's so beautiful and so smart and I wish to God I could have known her in the formative years. But I didn't so the best I can hope for is to be her friend because from her perspective Scott Elliott is her father." His eyes began to tear up.

Mary put her fork down and put her arms around him. "It's all right James. How did your life blow up?"

"I promised Rosie I would never tell anyone, not even the kids."

"You took that promise to your grave. I don't think you have to take it to your second grave. James what happened?"

"If you want to know, then the story starts long before Paula."

"I've got all night. I'm not going anywhere. I spoke to Daniel and we rescheduled our meeting for the day after tomorrow. I thought I needed at least one day off in light of what happened so I've got all the time in the world right now to hear this."

There was a knock on Helen's door and she opened it to find Wally Luskin standing there with six roses in different colors. He smiled at her and he said, "You know you never told me what your favorite color was so I got a rose in every color they had available at the store."

Helen wasn't exactly enthused at the gesture. "What do you want Wally?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

Helen hesitated and then said, "OK, we can talk."

Wally walked in and said, "The place looks good."

"I haven't changed it Wally."

"And it still looks great."

Helen put the roses in water and said, "Wally, why are you here?"

"Helen can we please sit down?"

They sat on Helen's couch. "All right we're sitting down, why are you here?"

"Helen, I need to come clean with you about something."

"You were pretty clear the last time I saw you at the jail. You told me that you didn't think we were right for each other and that I needed to move on because you're just a weasel like my father said. Then you walked away back to your cell."

"I know I said that Helen and I wish to God I hadn't but under the circumstances it seemed the right thing to do at the time. However, given what happened to your brothers today along with Mary Goodwin and Agent McCaffrey, I think I'd better tell you the real reason I broke up with you."

Helen looked confused and said, "OK Wally, you've got my attention."

"Helen, one week before you came to see me that last time, a man came to see me. He was someone I had never seen before. He looked like your typical man in black from the government. You know those types of men who show up and throw you in a van and take you some place where you simply disappear. They don't necessarily kill you but you go off the grid."

"Did you get the name of the man?"

"He said his name was Dean Jones…you know like that actor in Disney movies."

"Clearly that's not his name."

"No, who knows what his actual name is but that's what he put down on the visitor's log."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I was still dating you."

"What did you say?"

"Helen there was something very scary about this guy so I asked him who wants to know. He replied that someone who's very interested in Helen's brother Jimmy. I told him that he apparently had not heard that Jimmy Pritchard was dead. He replied 'Don't be so sure about that.'

I wasn't sure what to think other than that Jimmy and Duval did a lot for me. There was no way I was going to give someone information on your brother so I told him that things had cooled between us and that there wasn't much of a relationship. He then told me that he could make it worth my while to continue the relationship and they'd bankroll my bank account so I could live well and all I had to do was tell them anything they needed to know about Jimmy. I told them my relationship with you was dead just like Jimmy Pritchard and not coming back and they'd have to find someone else to spy for them. The guy left and I didn't see him again."

"So why break up with me?"

"Helen, I could tell by his demeanor that if he found out I was seeing you, he would have threatened you if I didn't help him. I knew the only way to keep you and your family safe was to simply walk away. It killed me inside to do it but I thought it was for the best…but now with what happened today, it doesn't look like it made any difference."

"We need to tell Duval and Jimmy but they've been through a lot today, let's tell them tomorrow."

"OK, I'm good with that. You just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

He started to get up and Helen said, "Are you going so soon?"

"I have no expectations about tonight Helen. I don't blame you one bit if you hate me or never want to see me again after I see your brothers."

"Wally why didn't you go to Duval after you got out?"

"Helen, I believed with everyone else that Jimmy was dead. This guy was convinced otherwise. I thought that the guy was trying to confirm it so again if I was out of the picture, I couldn't confirm anything but then when I saw Jimmy and Duval today, I realized this is a genuine threat."

"OK, I get it." She got up and walked toward him as he had move to the door. "However, I don't want you to leave."

"What are you saying Helen?"

"I'm saying that I still love you. I always suspected there was more to that break-up than you let on but you were so determined to hurt me, I didn't see any other option but to walk away."

He put his hand to her face and said, "I never wanted to hurt you. I love you too. I looked forward to waking up every day in jail because I knew it was one day closer to being with you."

Helen leaned in and kissed Wally and he kissed her back. Their kisses turned passionate and then hungry. Helen pulled Wally toward the bedroom and he willingly walked with her. They fell on the bed undressing each other and then pulling the sheets up. Helen and Wally made love for the first time since before he got involved in the sting operation with Duval and Jimmy and it was like it was their first time.

After it was over, Helen whispered in Wally's ear, "I don't care what the threat is to this family. You don't ever run away again because you think you need to protect us. Trust me, the Pritchard's know how to prevail."

Wally smiled at her and kissed her hand and said, "Trust me Helen, I'll never leave you again."

At Paula's house, she and Duval had finished up eating chicken tikka masala and tandoori lamb from her favorite Indian restaurant. They were enjoying a good white wine. Duval said, "I hope you liked the wine. I remembered it was white wine you preferred over red."

Paula smiled and said, "It's perfect."

"You look perfect."

Paula was wearing a silk pink blouse with her blue jeans. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

Duval was wearing a black shirt with his blue jeans and he smiled and said, "Is there dessert?"

"Yes, actually there is. I got my favorite Haagen Dazs ice cream."

"Rum raisin."

"You know me so well." She got up and came back with the ice cream.

Duval started to eat and said, "Paula, do you realize we have talked about everything except for what we really got together to talk about?"

"I don't know, talking about the case is important."

"We just rehashed what we went over at the office."

"We talked about our kids that was new."

"Yes, it appears that Liza and Gracie have had similar experiences."

"Well, how could they not, with each of them having a teacher and an FBI agent for parents." She smiled.

Duval then said, "Paula, I believe we both admitted to still being in love with each other in that freezer. I think we need to talk about it."

Paula got silent she wasn't sure where to start. "Duval I shouldn't have opened up that can of worms."

"Why not? You spoke the truth. I don't know who the sick bastard is who's behind that but given what you said to me, I'm not all that sorry that it happened."

"I'm not sorry it happened either…but for different reasons. Duval, Strayburn and Kerning exposed themselves to Jimmy and they're clearly working for whomever set us up. Jimmy said that he believes it's someone from his past. We should be looking at Jimmy's past."

"Jimmy and I will look at it. I think you should concentrate on Hoover and the senator."

Paula looked at Duval funny and said, "What don't you want me to know about Jimmy?"

Duval was silent and then said, "Paula, I know you're investigating him."

"Help me understand then. I don't want to investigate him. I like him. I don't want to hurt him or you or anyone in your family. You have to believe that."

"I do but Paula sometimes there are some things better left alone. Can we please talk about us? My instincts tell me you're trying to dodge the issue here."

"All right what do you want to talk about?"

"Paula, you told me that there were things that I didn't know that you should have told me. I should tell you why I didn't chase after you."

"I told you not to chase after me in that letter."

"I was going to anyway but something happened and I need to tell you about it."

"OK."

"I married Madeleine because she was pregnant."

Paula was stunned by the comment and then blurted out, "Scott's not Liza's birth father."

Duval was equally stunned. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"I made a mistake on my twenty-first birthday and nine months later Liza came into the world. Scott adopted her after we got married."

"When did you meet Scott?"

"When I was six months pregnant….I was taking a walk one Sunday morning and it was in January but it was above freezing and so I went for a walk and two blocks from where my aunt lived, there was a non-denominational church and I heard a choir singing so beautifully that I went in. After the service I met Scott. He was the minister's son."

"I met Madeleine at a Starbuck's. I thought for a split second she was you. I accidentally knocked her coffee to the floor so I insisted on replacing it."

There was a long silence and then Duval said, "Paula, when you returned to Scott, were you at least happy?"

Another awkward silence and then Paula said, "Some days yes, and other days no. Were you happy with Madeleine?"

"In the beginning yes, because we had a baby on the way but as time went on, I guess I would have to say some days I was happy and other days no, I wasn't. I think when your child gets old enough to where she doesn't need Mom and Dad to the degree that she once did, it can get rough for Mom and Dad because they realize they don't have the child to fill the void."

"Did you really like the song Weekend in New England?"

Duval looked embarrassed and said, "I guess, that song reminded me of you. I know we weren't really in New England."

"We were south of it so it's close enough." She smiled sadly at him.

"The words always got me when Barry sang, We started a story whose end must now wait and tell me when will our eyes meet, when can I touch you, when will this strong yearning end…and when will I hold you again? That cut me to the core every time Madeleine played it."

There was another silence and then Paula said, "I used to cry when I heard Barry sing Mandy. In fact, I cried a lot that first year after I left you. I used to cry every morning when I took a shower. Scott would be in getting Liza ready so that was my cry time."

"Why Mandy?"

"Oh please Duval, the whole song…but the chorus always hurt the most. You came and gave without taking but I sent you away. I sent you away. I walked away when love was mine and I sent you away. How does one apologize for that?"

Duval was then quiet and then broke the silence and said, "You know I tried to find you in the directory. I put your name in as Paula Elliott and nothing came up."

"I know, after the graduation, I put in a request to have all records reflect McCaffrey. I was that determined for you not to find me. I mean I knew you could if you put your mind to it but I figured if you didn't see me in the directory that would end it quickly."

"I was going to find you and then life happened."

"You found out Gracie was going to come into the world."

"Yes."

"I looked you up a year later because I was rethinking my decision and I saw that you were married."

Duval could see the pain of remembering all of this. He took her hand and said, "I'm sorry."

She held his hand and said, "No, don't be. You had every right to move on. I take full responsibility for all of it."

"What did you do after you saw that I was married?"

"I realized, I had to move on. So my cry sessions in the shower started to become less and less until finally, I stopped crying. I think becoming the agent I could be helped in that. I thought if I couldn't have love, I'd have the best career."

"Well, I guess I can relate to that as well." The smiled at each other and Duval leaned in and kissed Paula. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

Duval said, "Paula, maybe we shouldn't be afraid to pursue these feelings."

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she said, "On the other hand, maybe we should be."

"Paula…"

"Duval, I'm still your boss…"

"There're ways around that and you know it."

"There are things about each other that we don't know Duval."

"So tell me what else do I need to know about you?"

Paula got up and walked away and said, "We should call it a night. This has been a harrowing day."

Duval got up and said, "OK, I'll leave but I'm not giving you up. Whatever it is you're hiding, I'm going to eventually find it out."

A single tear started to fall down her cheek and she said, "Be careful what you wish for Agent Pritchard."

Back at Mary's house in Jimmy's makeshift apartment, Mary had just listened to everything about Jimmy's and Rosie's marriage and Jimmy was emotionally spent from telling her everything.

Mary had her arms around him and said, "James, you need to tell Duval, Helen and Gracie all of this. It was wrong of Rosie to ask you to never speak of any of it."

"Mary, you need to understand, when Rosie and I were growing up, you didn't have reality shows on TV where everyone aired their dirty laundry for the entire world to hear. In our generation, you kept all of that stuff private."

"James, I'm not talking about broadcasting it on TV or the internet, I'm simply telling you to tell your children this. Duval and Helen spent their formative years believing your mother was a saintly unbalanced woman because they had a bastard for a father. Don't you think it's time they got some perspective? They're not little kids or teenagers anymore. They're adults over the age of forty. They deserve to know the truth."

Jimmy smirked and said, "As in Know the Truth and the Truth will set you Free?"

"Yes. I'm not saying tell them tomorrow but when the time is right, they need to know all of this no matter how much it hurts."

Jimmy nodded in agreement and said, "You're right…you're right. When the time is right, I'll explain it all to them. Hopefully Duval won't go back to hating me."

"James, Duval loves you. He always has. I saw it in his face when he saw you in that tank for the first time. He wanted to believe it but he couldn't wrap his mind initially around the reality of it."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jimmy said, "Come in Liza."

Liza walked in and saw how Jimmy and Mary were looking at her and said, "Am I interrupting something important? I can come back."

Jimmy said, "No, it's fine, what's up?"

"Jimmy, I think I may have found a way to prevent you from ending up like Albert and Alexa."

Mary smiled and said, "That's wonderful Liza."

"There's just one thing though that we're going to have to do."

Jimmy said, "Name it Liza."

"I think it's time we brought Helen and Gracie into the loop."

Duval walked into his house and surprised Gracie as she was coming out of the kitchen. "Dad? What are you doing home so early? I really thought you wouldn't get home until tomorrow morning."

Duval gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Paula and I still have some things to work out. We have secrets Gracie. It seems like we're two tigers who have the other one's tail in their mouth and both are refusing to let go until the other one gives in first and we're at a standstill on that."

"Secrets aren't good to have."

"No, I'm just glad you and I don't have any. I think I'm going to go to bed early as it's been a rough day all the way around."

Gracie thought this was a bad time but she couldn't contain herself any longer with what he just said. "Dad wait."

He turned to her and said, "What is it?"

"Dad, I've been keeping something from you for a long time."

"How long?"

"Since before Mom died."

Duval got a very concerned look on his face, walked to Gracie and said, "Gracie what is it?"

"Can we sit down at the table?"

"Of course. Gracie what have you been holding inside for two years?"

They sat down and Gracie finally said it, "Mom was having an affair before she died."

Duval just felt sucker punched. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Did anyone else know about this?"

"Yeah Grandpa knew and I found out that he told Uncle Jimmy about it."

"Did he?" Duval was starting to have very mixed emotions.

"Dad, there's something else though."

"What?"

"Mom was having an affair with Paula's husband."

Senator Moira Murphy stood in the outer office. Patrick told her that Mr. Graff would see her now.

She walked in and was stunned by who she saw. "Connor?"

"Please don't insult me. Connor was my brother. My name is Kyle Graff."

"Connor was a twin? He never told me that he had a twin."

"No why would he? Connor prided himself the ultimate ladies' man and his twin brother who looked just like him preferred the company of men. It pissed Connor off so badly that he tried to throw acid in my face so there wouldn't be a man who looked like him cruising gay clubs. I was too quick for him though and I put my arm up." He rolled up his sleeve to show the very bad scarring left by the acid.

"Fascinating. So you're telling me you're gay?"

"I thought that was obvious when I said I preferred the company of men and cruised gay clubs."

"This is just a little mind boggling."

"Why because you and Connor sealed your deal with sex? Trust me it wasn't unusual for Connor to do that. So what do you want Senator? You didn't come all this way to simply act surprised that Connor has a gay twin."

"No, I want to know why you shut down the operation."

"You mean the sick experiments that the doctor was performing on Test Subject 0-A?"

"You have no idea what this breakthrough could mean."

"Oh I know exactly what it means. It means people playing God. I don't subscribe to that Senator."

"The riches would be incredible. You could have held the monopoly."

"I'm already rich because Connor never appointed a successor so legally everything fell to me. I have been selling off his US Empire piece by piece. My goal is to make people forget that son of bitch ever lived. That man brought heartache at every turn of his life."

"What is this good twin, bad twin?"

"Call it what you want Senator but your disgusting operation is done."

"What did you do with the test subject?

"He was person, not a test subject."

"Dammit, he was ours!"

"No, he was a human being. I let him go. I gave him a substantial amount of money and a passport to wherever he wished and I sent him on his way."

"Do you have any idea what you have unleashed? He's unstable. You might as well have let a serial killer out of prison."

"Well, then it's on yours and Connor's heads. I don't keep prisoners and I'm not a murderer so I didn't think it right to euthanize him so my only other option was to let him go."

"You will rue the day you did that."

"No, I think you're the one who's ruing the day that you gave Connor government backing for this."

"This could have wonderful advancements for our military. Hello, have you not grasped that the USA doesn't draft people? We need the soldiers from somewhere and what better way than to get the ones who have already died?"

"You're sick. May you and Connor both rot right alongside one another in Hell. Now get out of my office! I have no use for you!"

Senator Murphy walked out and Patrick walked in. "I heard all of it Kyle. What's your next move?"

"I don't see that I can do anything else. I have to go back to the US and see Mary Goodwin. She needs to know what the Senator is up to."

"Why do you suppose the Senator doesn't go after James Pritchard?"

"I'm not sure really. Pritchard is a much better specimen and I hate saying that but it's how Senator Murphy and Connor thought of them."

"When do you want to head out?"

"As soon as we can."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Let's Chat

Chapter 7

Let's Chat

By

Kelly Batten

Duval was still sitting at the kitchen table taking in everything that Gracie had just told him. "Your mother was having an affair with Paula's husband…Scott Elliott?"

Gracie nodded, "Yes."

There was a bit of a silence as Duval was completely sideswiped by this. "Gracie, how do you know that it was Paula's husband that she was having an affair with?"

"Mom showed me a picture of him and then I saw his picture on Liza's desk."

Duval was now even more shocked and angry. "Why in the hell would your mother show you a picture of the man she was having an affair with?"

"Dad, please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad at you Gracie. I'm furious with your mother for bringing you into something like that."

"Please Dad, it was wasn't something she planned."

"OK why don't you enlighten me then and tell me exactly how you found out about this."

"It could take some time."

"Gracie, I've got nothing but time right now."

"OK, I guess I better start from the beginning."

FLASHBACK

Gracie was feeling a head cold coming on and decided to skip out on soccer practice even though the coach told her to just try. However, Gracie knew she wasn't at a hundred percent and figured it best to just go home.

She came home and could hear her mother Madeleine upstairs talking on her cell phone to someone. Gracie wanted to let her know that she was home so she kicked off her shoes and proceeded to walk up the carpeted stairs.

As she approached the bedroom, she could hear her mother on the phone talking and what she heard shocked her beyond belief.

"Yes, I'll be there. How are you doing though? Is there any hope? Dear God I don't know if I can take this. I feel so powerless. I know….but I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone and this is killing me inside. I'll be there on Saturday. Don't worry, Duval doesn't suspect anything and he won't. He still believes that I'm on the committee. OK I'll see you then. I love you too."

Gracie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She quietly walked down the stairs, grabbed her shoes and exited the house. She went to the bus stop one block over and hopped a bus to Jimmy's apartment.

When she got there, she began to cry in her grandfather's arms. "Gracie honey, what's got you so upset?"

"Mom's having an affair!"

Jimmy's eyebrows raised and said, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Gracie explained the phone call that she overheard. She then said, "I don't know what to do. Should I tell Dad?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "No, let's not tell Duval just yet. I think I need to have a talk with Madeleine before we do anything hasty. It's possible you misunderstood the conversation so let's give your mother the benefit of the doubt first."

Gracie shook her head and said, "I didn't misunderstand anything but, Dad's not due back until late, can we go over now?"

"All right but why don't you let me talk to her privately?"

Jimmy drove them back home and when Gracie and Jimmy walked in Madeleine was surprised to see them.

Gracie said, "I'll be in my room." She went upstairs but she knew Jimmy would talk to Madeleine outside so she opened her bedroom window slightly so she'd be able to hear everything they said on the back patio.

Madeleine went into defense mode as she recognized the Sherriff stance and said, "What's up Jimmy?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." They exited to the back patio as Gracie knew they would and Madeleine said, "What's wrong Jimmy? Is Duval all right?"

"He's fine. My question is are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"Gracie overheard a phone call when she got home from school and it upset her so she came to talk to me about it."

Madeleine's eyes got wide and she said "What exactly did she hear me say?"

"Enough to know that you were telling a man that you loved him and it clearly wasn't her father."

Madeleine said nothing.

"Come on Madeleine, don't try to play poker with me. I'm the master at calling bluffs. I also know the look of a cheating spouse very well. I helped write the manual on how to do that."

"What if I am? What's it to you? God knows you were never a perfect husband to Rosie."

"No, I wasn't but I never told any of those women that I loved them either, so give it up Madeleine. What the hell is going on and how long has it been going on?"

Madeleine still was silent as though she wasn't sure where to start.

"Look Madeleine, you can tell me about it or I'll just relay what Gracie told me to my son and then you can have a very awkward conversation with Duval when he gets home."

"All right Jimmy. I'll tell you. He's a teacher in Vancouver WA. I met him on the committee that I was chosen for eighteen months ago. We used to meet in Olympia because that's where the committee met. The committee is over. We now meet in Vancouver but Duval still thinks I go to Olympia."

"How long has the committee been finished?"

"Six months. The affair started three months into the committee. Look Jimmy, I never planned it and neither did he. We fell in love."

"Are you sure he really loves you?"

"Yes, he loves me so much that he doesn't want me to walk out on my life."

"How convenient. Madeleine, you're being played."

Madeleine shook her head and said, "No, I'm not. Six months ago when the committee ended, we both had every intention of leaving our spouses so we could start a life together. The game changer was that he was diagnosed with stage two liver cancer. He's been getting treatment ever since. Look here's a photo taken of him recently. He's lost his hair from the treatments."

She took her phone out from her pocket and showed Jimmy a picture of him. He definitely looked sick.

"Jimmy, he's married and has a daughter just like me. I wanted to leave Duval and take care of him but he told me that he didn't want to shake up either family when he wasn't going to be around for much longer. He didn't want his daughter to see her parents get divorced when her father was dying. He didn't want me to walk out of my life just to take care of a dying man no matter how fleeting the time is."

"Well, this is certainly a scenario I haven't heard before. So what's your plan? Be with him as much as possible and then when he finally dies, you just resume your life with Duval like it never happened?"

She shook her head and said, "No, my marriage to Duval is over. There will be a divorce Jimmy but when I deem it and not before. Please Jimmy, this man that I'm with has maybe six months left…unless a miracle donor for a liver can be found and it doesn't look promising at all. Don't tell Duval. Duval will want to know who he is and he'll want to start divorce proceedings now and I don't need that…and neither does the man I love. Please…I'm begging you, let this go for now. I'll talk to Gracie about it. I promise."

"Well, Rosie and I never really thought the two of you clicked all that well so this doesn't surprise me that much. OK, I'll keep my mouth shut…for now."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"You better talk to Gracie. She's extremely upset."

"I will. Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy exited and Madeleine walked into Gracie's room. Gracie had been crying. Madeleine reached out her but she pulled away. "OK I guess that's warranted."

"Mom, go away. I don't want to talk to you right now. I've got head cold and I feel awful and I just don't want to talk to you…but don't worry, I won't tell Dad anything, at least not now."

Three days later, Madeleine was getting ready to leave when she realized that her license tabs hadn't been renewed. She walked back into the house where Duval was looking at his laptop.

"Duval, did you get the new license tabs for my car yet?"

Duval looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

Madeleine was clearly irritated. "Dammit Duval, I need my car to go to Olympia. You work just a few blocks from the Dept. of Licensing. How tough was it to get them?"

Gracie who was in the kitchen getting orange juice to have with her cold tablets said, "You know Mom, if the worst thing Dad has ever done is forget the license tabs, then he's really not so bad…don't you think?"

Madeleine gave Gracie a look of disgust and said, "Gracie, nobody needs a smartass for a daughter. This is between your dad and me."

Duval said in a peace making voice, "Gracie, it's my fault. Your mother has a right to get mad at me." He reached in his pocket and said, "Here Madeleine, take my car. It just got a tune up so all should be good. I promise I'll get the tabs on Monday." He handed her the keys and leaned into give her a very matter of fact kiss on the cheek but Madeleine pulled away. Duval shrugged his shoulders and went back to his laptop.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." She turned and walked out of the house and proceeded to walk to the car.

Gracie came barreling out of the house behind her. "Gracie, what do you want? You've got a cold, you should have a jacket on. It's not exactly warm out here."

Gracie very defiantly said, "I heard everything you said to Grandpa. If you want me to understand I don't. What's wrong with Dad? Why are you doing this?"

Madeleine rolled her eyes and said, "You want to have this conversation now as I'm about to leave? You've known for three days Gracie."

"I just had hoped you'd change your plans when you found out that I knew."

Madeleine put her hands on Gracie's shoulders and said, "Gracie, have you ever done the math for when your dad and I got married and when you were born?"

"Of course, I know you were pregnant but Dad said, you two were serious." She backed away from Madeleine's hands.

Madeleine took a deep breath and said, "No, Gracie, we weren't. He told you that to make you feel better about the math. In actuality, we were on the verge of breaking up. Your dad prides himself on doing the right thing and there's nothing wrong with that but he and I weren't right together. Yes, he likes me. He really truly genuinely likes me a lot and respects me but he doesn't love me. I don't think he ever did and after I ask him for a divorce and he's got time to think about it, I know he'll come to the same conclusion."

"So I was the only reason you got married? I'm a mistake?"

Madeleine smiled and said, "We always thought of you as a surprise. You were a pleasant surprise. Gracie, please don't think for one second that we don't love you. We do, it's why we've been together as long as we have but we don't love each other. I know that sounds crazy but it's true. Look, we had five good years together and then we spent the next six years pretending that all was good when it wasn't and the last four years, we've been roommate friends with occasional benefits and trust me the benefits died almost two years ago."

Gracie was very quiet as she took in all of this and said, "So you love this other guy and he's dying?"

"Yes, I love him lots and he's got maybe six months if that. Please Gracie, let me have this time with him. Look at this picture. Can't you see how sick he is?"

Gracie was clearly moved by the picture and then said quietly, "Why are you so sure that Dad doesn't love you?"

"Because we have hardly enough conversation to fill up a dinner and sometimes when he's truly exhausted, he whispers another woman's name as he drifts off to sleep."

Gracie was shocked and said, "What name?"

"It's nobody who's in his life right now. It's someone he knew at the academy but, I hope that maybe in time after we separate, he'll look her up and maybe they can finally be happy together. You're dad deserves to be happy and you need to be supportive of him."

"You're really serious about this aren't you Mom?"

"Yes, will you keep this between you, me and Jimmy?"

Gracie couldn't bring herself to accept this and felt even angrier. "You know Mom, I never thought I would ever say this but right now, I hate you!"

Madeleine rolled her eyes and said very defiantly, "Fine Gracie, you hate your mother. You're a typical teen. I'll see you tomorrow."

Back in the present, Duval was stunned and said, "So what happened next?"

"Mom got in the car and left."

"Gracie why did you keep this from me for so long when it clearly was upsetting you?"

"Dad you were so broken up about Mom's death that we just didn't have the heart to tell you. I couldn't talk to you about Mom without telling you what she had been doing and I couldn't hurt you like that. I thought maybe Mom was wrong and that you really did love her and maybe it was for the best that you believed that she loved you at the end."

"I wish you had told me this. I spent over a year dealing with the guilt of not loving her."

Gracie raised her eyebrows and said, "Guilt?"

"Yes, what you perceived as deep grief on my part was actually guilt. Look Gracie, shortly before your mother got on that committee, we got in a heated argument. Since you know about Paula, I will tell you she came across a note that Paula wrote to me at the academy."

"What kind of note?"

"It was a Dear John note. Madeleine accused me of still having feelings and encouraged me to find her. I refused because I didn't want to upset you. It appears that my effort to protect you, ended up having bad consequences."

"So you aren't mad at me or at Mom?"

"Gracie, I'm angry at your mother for being careless in letting you find out because it clearly upset you and led you to start acting out which led to your kidnapping. However, as far as the affair goes, I'm actually glad your mother found someone to be happy with. I'm sorry for both of them that it turned out so badly."

"Are you going to tell Paula?"

"Probably, simply because we don't need this secret, but from here on out Gracie, when you have something bothering you, don't wait over two years to come and talk to me about it. You never hid stuff from me in the past and I'm a little amazed that you felt like you couldn't come and talk to me about it."

"I know Dad, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Sometimes Gracie, it's better to know the truth, no matter how painful it is…at least then you're dealing with the world as it actually is. So no more secrets OK?"

Gracie smiled and hugged Duval and said, "OK Dad. I love you."

Duval looked at Gracie and ran his hand through her hair and said, "I love you too. Now go to bed because I'm exhausted after today."

Gracie started to leave but then turned and said, "Dad, will you and Paula be OK with each other after knowing this?"

Duval took a deep breath and said, "Gracie, why does this concern you so much?"

"I told Mom I hated her for finding someone else. She genuinely wanted you to be happy with Paula. I figured the least I could do to make it up to Mom for hating her was to be supportive of you….besides I like Paula and I like Liza."

Duval was clearly touched and said, "Gracie, you're a gem of a daughter and don't feel guilty about telling your mother that you hated her. I think most kids feel that way at some point."

"Did you say that to Grandma or Grandpa?"

"I told your Grandpa that I used to hate him."

"Was he upset?"

"He was hurt but he understood why and I know he forgave me. Knowing your mother as I did, I know she'd forgive you too if she were able to walk through the front door right now."

Gracie smiled and left the room to go to bed. Duval took a deep breath and couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew one thing though, he was going to have a talk with his father about this and then he'd speak to Paula. He wasn't sure how this would affect their already rocky relationship that had more secrets than he wanted but he knew this was a secret he didn't want to have so he would tell her and let the chips fall where they would.

Duval walked into the bedroom and he collapsed into bed. He thought about the kiss he had shared with Paula earlier that evening and how much he had wanted that kiss to turn into something else and instead he found out that his wife had an affair with Paula's husband.

He couldn't be angry with Madeleine. He knew in his heart that he was partially to blame for this affair. His mind went back to that heated argument with Madeleine that he admitted to Gracie.

FLASHBACK

Duval came walking downstairs and said, "Where's Gracie?"

Madeleine was sitting at the table and said, "While you were in the shower, Gracie got a call from one of her friends and she was invited out to a movie."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously? I took this week off because it's spring break and I wanted to spend it with Gracie."

"Don't you mean Gracie and me?"

Duval sighed and said, "Yeah, whatever. Look, since Gracie left with her friends, I'm going to change clothes and go to the office."

He went back upstairs and when he came downstairs, he grabbed his laptop and started to go to the door.

Madeleine came out of the dining room and said, "Duval, Gracie will be home in a couple of hours. Don't you think this is an overreaction?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe you could spend some time with your wife. We could go out to lunch. We could go for a walk. We could even go see a movie."

Duval was clearly not moved and said, "I've really got a lot of work to do."

As he put his hand on the door, Madeleine said, "Duval, what have you been doing for sex lately?"

Duval stopped suddenly and turned, "Why are you asking me that?"

"You haven't wanted anything to do with me in bed for a few months. You come home from work and you barely say five words to me. You just immediately start talking to Gracie. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm not having an affair if that's what you're asking. I've just been very busy at the office."

"OK. I can accept that." Duval started to turn when Madeleine said, "Who's Paula?"

Duval stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. "What did you just say?"

"Who's Paula? Tell me about her."

"Where's this coming from?"

Madeleine took a deep breath and said, "You've said her name in your sleep periodically over the years. A couple of times you said her name after we made love. The first time it happened, I think Gracie was four. I didn't say anything because I knew you'd just deny it. So, I being the wife of an FBI agent was going to get proof. I asked John Strayburn if there was anyone at the office named Paula. He told me no. I followed you to the gym and I observed you a couple of times working out thinking that maybe it was someone there but you didn't talk to anyone. I approached Father Ralph at church and I asked him if he knew of any parishioners named Paula and he said no. I went to the bar that you sometimes go to after work with friends and there was nobody there named Paula. I even went to the Starbucks and made inquiries but nobody knew of anyone named Paula. I then made some inquiries at Gracie's play group to see if there was a mom named Paula and I still got nothing.

I then realized that it had to have been someone from your past, so I asked your sister Helen if she could ever recall you mentioning that you dated someone named Paula in high school or college and she said the name wasn't familiar. I didn't ask your parents because you had told me that it was Helen whom you typically confided in.

I had pretty much given up on ever finding out who she was. I made peace with myself that it was just a fantasy that you were having until today when Gracie asked me for money for the movie. I realized I forgot to go to the cash machine so while you were in the shower, I picked up your wallet to get Gracie money and do you know what I found Duval?"

Duval had a worried look on his face and said, "You tell me."

Madeleine held up her smart phone and said, "I found a fascinating note that I took a picture of for posterity….I won't bother to read it out loud to you because judging by the paper, you've read it so many times, it's ingrained in your memory. I'm glad I know though. The mystery of Paula is now solved. The note was written on FBI Academy stationery. It never once crossed my mind that it was someone at the academy."

Duval was quiet as he was clearly taken aback by Madeleine's revelation. "So is there anything else to this Madeleine? I really need to get to the office."

Madeleine's eyes got wide and then she got angry and said, "How can you be so cold?"

Duval was now angry and said, "What do you want?"

"Tell me about her Duval. I want to know why this woman has had my husband's heart on a string since before I met him."

"I'm not talking about it. I have never discussed her with anyone and I'm not starting now."

He started to turn away when Madeleine said, "Answer me a question Duval. Do I resemble her? What was it you said to me when we met at Starbucks? 'I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.' It's why you asked me out wasn't it?"

"It was a long time ago Madeleine. Let this go."

Madeleine shook her head and said, "No, I'm not letting this go. There are three people in this marriage and it's crowded. I can't compete with a ghost so, you need to find her."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "What are you talking about? I don't know where she is."

"Duval, you're in the FBI. Unless the woman is dead or has made a point of going off the grid, you can find her. You might try starting with the FBI directory. It can't be too hard to find Paula Elliott." Duval looked at her funny. "Oh yeah, I dug out the scrapbook your mother made for you and I found the list of FBI grads in your class. Paula Elliott is the only Paula there. Go find her."

Duval was clearly intrigued by the suggestion. "What do I do when I find her?"

"Get closure Duval. I don't know why she dumped you and neither do you. I can tell you that I speak the language of woman pretty well and this note screams for help but it also says in code, you can't help me because nobody can…after all of this time, she owes you the truth."

Duval nodded and said, "You seem to have forgotten another possibility."

"What's that?"

"What if she's been calling my name out in her sleep all these years?"

Madeleine looked sucker punched and said, "Then go be with her."

Duval was shocked by the response and said, "Just like that, go be with her."

"Yes, it's obvious I can't give you what you need so maybe you need to find her because maybe she can."

Duval was silent and then said, "OK let's hypothetically say I find her and she's single and she wants to be with me. Then what Madeleine?"

"I guess we get a divorce."

"…and I become a weekend father to Gracie?"

"You could see her any time you like. I might even be open to giving you custody."

"Really? Well, this is all very interesting but I think you forgot someone else in this scenario and that person is our daughter Gracie."

"Gracie will get past it."

"Gracie shouldn't have to get past it. Look Madeleine, I signed up for this until Gracie was at least out of high school and I intend to go the distance. I don't want to be a weekend dad any more than you really want to be a weekend mother. So, we're going to forget this little conversation ever happened."

"What about Paula? Don't you want to know?"

"No, Paula made her decision and she can live with it, just as I have lived with my decisions."

Madeleine then realized something. "You don't want to know do you?"

Duval was silent.

"I don't believe this. You, the fearless FBI agent, are terrified to find out whether his love from his academy days is still very real or just a dream gone by. It's easier this way. You can just exist with her in your past and your relationship is untouchable."

"Are you sure you don't have the psychology degree?"

"Dammit Duval, that's just all well and good for you but what about me? Gracie's in ninth grade. I'm just supposed to be your roommate until she graduates?"

"I tell you what Madeleine, if you find someone who rocks your boat. Go for it. You have my blessing. However, you better be discreet. If it ever gets back to Gracie, there will be hell to pay."

Duval turned and walked out the door leaving Madeleine very much alone.

Back in the present, Duval silently cried. Now he had a new guilt. He pushed Madeleine into having an affair and she's dead as a result of it. He began to think of his own parent's relationship. He couldn't help but think that he might be more like his father than he cared to admit.

The next morning, Duval's phone rang, "Pritchard."

"Hi Duval, it's Dad."

"Dad, I'm glad it's you. I really need to talk to you. Can we meet at Peng's?"

Jimmy was taken aback by the request but said, "Sure Duval, how does eleven sound?"

"It's fine."

"OK now that we've got that out of the way, there's another reason that I called you."

"What is it?"

"Duval, I need you, Gracie and Helen to come over around 3:00 PM. I'll call Helen after I'm done talking to you."

"Dad, I'm not sure I can do that. I really need to talk to Paula and I'll elaborate more when I see you at Peng's."

"Duval, this is not negotiable. I expect all three of you there at three o'clock."

"OK, but please meet me at Peng's."

"I will."

They hung up and Duval dialed Paula's number. "McCaffrey."

"Hi Paula."

There was a brief silence and then Paula said in a relieved voice. "Hi Duval. I was afraid after last night, you might not want to speak to me outside of work again. Look, I just think we really need to take things slow."

"Paula, I agree, however, I'd like to see you later today…perhaps early evening. I have to go to Mary's to see Jimmy at three but after that, I really want to see you."

Paula hesitated for a moment and then said, "All right, I'll be here. Liza's coming over for lunch but she'll be gone long before you get here."

"It's a date then."

"A date?"

"You know what I mean."

Paula laughed slightly and said, "Yeah Duval, I think I know what you mean."

Jimmy dialed Helen's number and Helen was still basking in afterglow with Wally in bed as she answered the phone. Wally was kissing her neck and Helen was laughing slightly as it tickled. "Hello?"

Jimmy taken aback by Helen's cheerfulness said, "Helen?"

Helen then got serious and waved Wally away. "Jimmy? What brings you to call me this early in the morning?"

"I called your office and they said you took the day off in light of what happened to your brothers yesterday."

"Uh yeah, that's correct."

"Good, because I need you to come over to Mary's house at three o'clock. There's something important that I need to talk to you, Duval and Gracie about."

"OK, can you give me an indication of what's so important?"

"Not over the phone Helen."

"All right. Can I bring Wally with me?"

Jimmy all of a sudden got angry and said, "Wally the weasel? Oh God Helen don't tell me that you've reconciled with him."

"Jimmy, with all due respect, you're not my father! You're my bastard brother who came into our lives a very short time ago so tread lightly."

Jimmy realized he needed to keep it in check for the moment and said, "Helen, sometimes things aren't quite what they appear to be."

"You're right Jimmy, which is why you and Duval need to talk to Wally. This is really important."

Jimmy was quiet and then said, "I'm meeting Duval at Peng's at eleven. Be there at that time and I'll listen."

"Thank you Jimmy. Since I know Duval will be there, I won't bother calling him but trust me you two need to hear what Wally has to say."

"OK Helen, I'll keep an open mind."

Helen hung up and Wally said, "He wants to kill me just like your dad wanted to."

"Wally, nobody's going to kill you. We're meeting them in a public place." She leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back and said, "It's a little past eight. What do you want to do until we have to leave?"

Helen kissed him back and pulled him down on her and they made love as though the night before had been simply a dress rehearsal.

Back at Mary's house Mary was sitting at the kitchen table making notes. Jimmy came in. "Will they all be here at three?"

"I'm meeting Duval, Helen and Wally at Peng's at eleven. I'll make sure Duval and Helen come back with me with Gracie in tow."

"That actually works out good for me. Daniel called me while you were talking to Duval and he asked if he could come over and have the meeting we weren't able to have. He feels I need to know this information sooner rather than later."

"Do you want me to cancel on Duval and Helen?"

"No, you should see your kids. I know how important they are to you. Besides you know I'll tell you anything Daniel tells me." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "You're right. So what're you writing there?"

"I was making a list of what I could remember our kidnapper saying to us. I thought if I wrote it down, you might be able to figure out who this psychopath is."

Jimmy took the list. "It's clearly someone from my past. I honestly don't remember anyone speaking with a British accent though. However, it's someone who knew me as the Sheriff so he knew me when I was younger. The chilling part is that he knew about Paula and me and he knew about Paula and Duval at the academy and he also knew about Liza."

"James are you sure you never even hinted to anyone about the night you had with Paula."

"Never, we were both way too embarrassed by what happened. The only thing I can think of is that someone was in the right place at the wrong time and saw us together. I pissed off a lot of people in my younger days. It could be anyone."

"James, I think the man is like you."

"I've been thinking the same thing. He wanted my blood."

"I saw his face. The scar on his face was very similar looking to the one on your chest."

"Which means he could become like Albert or Alexa."

"Whatever happens James, we'll face it together." Jimmy pulled Mary close and they just hugged one another for comfort.

Liza came over to Paula's and Paula took out the leftover Indian food from the night before. "I thought Duval and I would be a little hungrier than we actually were."

"It's OK Mom. You know I love the stuff."

"I know."

They sat down at the table and Liza said, "Mom, how are you? You and Duval had to have been completely traumatized by what happened in that freezer."

"Well I could see this triggering a phobia about being locked up but physically I'm fine Liza." She smiled at her.

Liza then took a deep breath and said, "Mom, why do you downplay things like this? Do you know how worried Dad and I would get sometimes?

"Yes I do…which is why I downplay it."

"Mom, you downplay everything. Sometimes I feel like I don't know you…or at least there's a big part of you that I don't know."

Paula put down her fork and said, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, that pendant that you wear always. Did Duval give it to you?"

"Yes."

There was a silence and Liza said, "Can you elaborate on it?"

"I could."

Liza rolled her eyes and said, "Mom this is what I'm talking about. Look I heard that terrible fight that you and Dad had one night over the pendant. Can I at least hear what the back story is? Dad's dead. We both know that he was cheating on you before he got sick. Why are you so protective of this especially now? It's obvious you and Duval have feelings for each other and have for a long time…you're single, he's single, it's like fate dealt you both a second chance and I see you dragging your heels. I can't for the life of me understand why. He's a great guy Mom. I'd be really happy for the two of you if you got together."

Paula was deeply touched by Liza's words and said, "Liza, you're the best daughter I could have ever asked for. The beauty of it is that I didn't ask for you. You just happened when I was least expecting it."

"That's sweet Mom but you're still being evasive."

Paula took a deep breath and said, "What do you want to know about Duval and me?"

"I know you met at the Academy. What got the two of you interested in each other?"

Paula smiled as she remembered fondly. Liza couldn't help but think this was a look on her mother's face that she couldn't recall ever seeing. It was a look of pure happiness.

FLASHBACK

Duval and Paula settled into training very quickly. Duval made a point of sitting close to Paula in class. She initially did her best not to notice him too much until one day in Forensics. Duval was asked a direct question in class about procedure and he could not fully answer the question to the satisfaction of the instructor.

Paula's eyes shifted to him and then she raised her hand. She was called on and fully answered the question and gave additional information that could be of help. She gave information that the instructor had not even thought of.

She realized Duval was looking at her. Their eyes met and he wrote on his paper, "You burned me good."

She raised her eyebrows and wrote back, "Insecure are we?"

He smiled and wrote back, "Never."

She wrote back, "Liar!"

He wrote, "You're perceptive but I'm not lying. I'll get through this and I WILL graduate!"

She crouched down in her chair and gave him a sly smile as she saluted him.

That might have been the end of the exchange but that class was followed by the shooting range.

This time they were right next to each other on the range and while other cadets struggled to a certain degree, Paula and Duval were hitting their marks spot on.

They kept looking back at each other and adjusting their targets to even further away. Finally, Duval spoke and said, "You know Elliott if your name was Paul instead of Paula, I'd say we were in a pissing contest with each other."

Paula laughed and said, "Ooh Cadet Shannon, is that supposed to make me feel bad or intimidate me?"

"Why don't we put a wager on this?"

"What kind of wager?" She clearly looked intrigued.

"What if the loser has to take the winner out to dinner when we get our first leave this weekend?"

She chuckled a bit and said, "No, dinner can lead to too many other things. We're here to join the FBI not hook up."

"You're very cynical Cadet Elliott. You automatically assume my motives are less than honorable."

"Let's just make it a little more benign then. How about the loser has to take the winner out for coffee…just coffee."

"This better be some damn good coffee." He smiled and then said, "You're on."

"OK how far back do you want the targets Cadet Shannon?"

"As far away as possible."

"You're on."

They set the targets up and they both fired. To their shock when they pulled them back, they were the same score.

She looked at him and said, "Two out of three?"

It wasn't going to happen though as the bell rang and it was time for self-defense.

In the self-defense class, it was announced that the instructor's assistant would be pairing cadets together during the break. Both Duval and Paula independently of each other made hasty exits and then abruptly came back.

The assistant announced the pairings and Shannon and Elliott were announced as sparring partners.

Duval said, "Are you OK with me being your partner?"

"I don't think I'll encounter perps who are just women. If I can take you, I have confidence that I can take on anyone."

"I think it's only fair to tell you, I've taken self-defense classes before."

"Well, then I'm going to learn with someone who knows what he's doing."

They were given all of the safety tips and then they were instructed on their first moves. Duval could tell very fast that this was Paula's weak link. She needed extra help. She could not overtake him and he flipped her every time. The last time she attempted it for the class he let her have the move and he ended up on his back. He thought she'd feel better doing it but she knew he let her have it. She was clearly not pleased. She said nothing and walked into the women's locker room.

He made a point of showering and changing in record time so he'd be out before her. He was waiting outside for her. When she emerged, he said, "I believe we're due for coffee."

"No we're not. We tied. Nobody owes anyone coffee here…or anything else."

"Fine, let's go Dutch on the coffee and talk."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Do you want to become an agent or not? I can help you. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in class."

"You wouldn't have done that if my name were Paul."

"No, I wouldn't and it was wrong. Can we please go and get coffee?"

"Fine."

They walked over to a Starbuck's that was close by and each got a latte. They sat outside and Paula spoke first, "Why did you embarrass me like that? Everyone including the instructor could see that was a pity move for me."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you and it was the wrong way to help you."

"Please don't do it again. Nobody on the street is going to cut me slack like you just did. I need to be able to defend myself."

"I know. I have a suggestion. What if we meet in the mornings before class and I work with you. I can tell you right now part of the problem is you're not compensating for my extra weight. You need to shift your point of balance. We can work on it."

"Just like that, you're willing to help me?"

"For a price."

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "What kind of price?"

"Science seems to be something you're good at. What if you help me get through forensics and I help you get through self-defense."

Paula smiled and held out her hand for Duval to shake and said, "It's a deal."

He smiled and held her hand. "So tell me how did you learn to shoot so well?"

She smiled and said, "My father was a card carrying member of the NRA. He always had guns in the house and he believed that everyone should know how to use them…so when I was sixteen he took me to the range and I started to take lessons. How did you become so good?"

Duval looked a little uneasy but then said, "Pretty much the same thing happened to me."

She lifted her coffee cup to his and they toasted. Paula said, "To the start of a partnership and I hope you like the coffee."

"Oh yeah it's damn good."

They both kind of laughed and Paula said, "I'll drink to that."

Back in the present, Liza was completely engrossed in the story. "So what happened next?"

Paula looked uneasy and said, "It's not important Liza. Your dad came at the end of the training and I went home to you and him."

"Mom clearly something more happened with Duval."

"Yes, and it's not important at this point."

"OK fine Mom. You know I could have lost you yesterday."

"I know Liza but you didn't."

"Mom, do you think you could finally tell me who my birth father is?"

Paula dropped her fork on the plate. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Mom, I think I have a right to know where I came from."

"I told you where you came from. I've never said his name to anyone. Scott Elliott is your father."

"Mom, I know that…."

"There's nothing else you need to know."

"Mom, were you raped?"

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "No, why would you ask me something so awful?"

"Because it's the only explanation I can come up with for why you won't tell me who he is."

"Why are you pestering me about this now? I had a very rough day yesterday."

"Mom you could have died and if you die, then all of my questions will go unanswered."

"Some questions are better left unanswered."

Liza then got angry and stood up, "Mom, this is why you and I have never had the close relationship that I had with Dad. Dad was up front with me about everything in his life. Look at you Mom. You won't tell me who my birth father is. You've never told me anything about what brought you to him that night. What made you want to have sex with him? Lots of people go out drinking and they don't end up in bed together….and as for Duval, I find it fascinating that you didn't tell me about your initial encounter where you met and you stopped the story just as it was getting interesting. You haven't even told me how the pendant played into it when that pendant was a source of major irritation to Dad. Were you unfaithful to Dad at Quantico?"

Paula stood up and said very calmly, "Liza, I did not have sex with Duval at Quantico."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about everything I just said to you?"

"Liza, my past is my past. I choose how much I want to divulge. I'm sorry if this hurts you but you had an awesome father. Scott Elliott was there for you at every moment of your life. It's why you dubbed me the understudy parent remember? You don't need that other guy….besides, he's dead."

Tears started to roll down Liza's face. "He's dead? OK then, what about a family medical history Mom? Has that not once crossed your mind?"

"It has but…"

"No Mom, I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving now. You need to understand why I want to know these things and I need to understand why you don't want to tell me and right now I'm too pissed off to understand anything. I'll see you later."

"Liza please don't go away mad."

"I'm sorry Mom." She turned and walked out.

Back at Mary's house, Daniel Goodwin arrived and was drinking a glass of wine with Mary. "Daniel, I really don't have a lot of time today. I'm sorry if you feel rushed but whatever it is that you found please tell me."

"All right Mary. I've been working up the best way to tell you this but there's no easy way."

"Well, then just say it."

"Connor Graff was a twin."

Mary was so shocked, she dropped her wine glass to the floor where it shattered. She immediately cleaned it all up and then said, "Are you sure about this?"

Daniel opened the folder and said, "It's all here. Here's the original birth certificate from Lincoln Nebraska where they were born. It clearly shows that Connor was an identical twin. Here's the birth certificate for the other twin, Kyle Graff."

"He always told me he was an only child."

"Well, clearly there's something about this other twin that Connor didn't like."

"Do you know where Kyle Graff is?"

"I don't know. The man hasn't had an address in the US in well over a decade."

"Is he still alive?"

"I wasn't able to find a death certificate for him but the last activity in the US was that he left it twelve years ago. He boarded a plane bound for London but his trail goes cold after that. We did check for a death certificate in England and nothing came up."

"Thank you for finding this Daniel."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find more for you but at least it's a starting point with the other information I got for you on Connor's business holdings."

Daniel left and Mary, said, "Arthur, I need you do a search for me."

"Who for Mary?"

"I want you to do a global search for Kyle Graff, brother of Connor Graff. Check all airports, train stations and bus stations. Search computers for any reservations and search for facial recognition. Use Connor Graff's picture if need be for reference. They are identical twins.

"This will take time Mary."

"I know but do your own BOLO and let me know as soon as you get a hit."

Over at Peng's Duval walked in and saw Jimmy sitting in a booth waiting for him. They were both early. Jimmy spoke first and said, "Duval, how are you?"

"I'm OK."

"No, I don't think so. You nearly froze to death yesterday with the woman you love and I have it on good authority that you and Paula did not spend the night together last night."

"You spoke with Gracie I take it."

"Yeah, she called me a few minutes ago and told me that she came clean and told you everything about Madeleine and Scott and thanked me for encouraging her to do it. I'm guessing you have questions for me."

"Yeah, I do. Why did you feel like you needed to keep this from me? When Gracie started acting out, why didn't you tell me about Madeleine? If I had spoken to her about it, maybe she wouldn't have wanted to run away with that Garrett person and maybe Adair would have taken me more seriously when Gracie got grabbed."

"OK, I know you're upset Duval. Look, it never occurred to me that Gracie was acting out because of her mother. The fact is, she stopped talking to me about Madeleine a few months before I died. I thought she had come to terms with it. As for us not telling you, it was wrong. Part of the problem this family has is that everyone wants to protect everyone as I told you the night you found out who I really was. Clearly that needs to change. I'm telling Gracie and Helen the truth today at Mary's house."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Duval. There's a reason…a big reason for it."

"OK, I guess there's one more thing to be mad about."

"Don't be mad Duval. Helen and Gracie need to know. I need for them to know. I have conversations with them and they don't understand my reactions. Duval, it's time. This is my call."

Duval was quiet and then said, "OK Dad. I'll support you on this."

"Thanks Son. Now, what else did you want to talk to me about concerning Madeleine?"

"Dad, you and Gracie thought I was distraught and grief stricken when Madeleine died."

"Yeah, you lost it completely at the morgue when we went in to identify her body."

"What you perceived as a man who had lost the love of his life, was really a man who was very guilt ridden."

"Guilty of what?"

"Guilty of not loving his wife….and now she was dead." He then told Jimmy the exchange he and Madeleine had on the day he told her to find comfort somewhere else.

Jimmy was shocked. "You gave Madeleine permission to cheat?"

Duval nodded and said, "Pretty much."

"What happened later after you came home from the office?"

FLASHBACK

Duval walked into the house with some flowers and handed them to Madeleine as she sat at the table working on lesson plans. She looked up and took the flowers. She got up and proceeded to put them in water. Duval spoke first. "I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me."

She looked over from behind the counter. Duval had never seen her looking at him so coldly. "Don't try to back track on this Duval…and don't worry we can speak freely. Gracie's over at her friend's house. She was invited to dinner and I told her it was fine since you had gone to the office."

"Look Madeleine, there's been a lot of stuff going on at the office and I realize I haven't been very attentive to you or to us for a while."

Madeleine was showing anger as he had never seen it before but it was very controlled. "Stop it Duval! No more excuses and no more lies. You need to come to terms with the fact that you don't love me and I don't think you ever did. That note from Paula in your wallet is proof of it. You have never let her go. Now, I have been offered a position on a committee to go over state curriculum among other things that meets twice a month in Olympia. Myself and two other teachers have been chosen to represent the Seattle school district. I hadn't told them yet if I was going to accept. I have been aware that things have not been right between us. However, now that I know your heart beats for another, I'm going to accept the position. You and Gracie can certainly fend for yourselves two weekends a month."

"Madeleine…"

"Duval, you're right. We signed on for Gracie. I have no regrets about that. The fact that we didn't want any other children I think indicates that at least on a sub conscious level we both knew that this ultimately wouldn't work. We truly are about as different as night and day. Gracie is the only thing we have in common. So, the way I see it, I can either go off and pout about it or I can accept what I will never have…my husband's heart…and simply move forward. We have lots of time before Gracie graduates from high school. We don't to have worry about a divorce for a while. Don't worry I'll be discreet if I find someone."

She started to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry Madeleine. You're a really good person…"

She stopped and said without turning around. "You're a really good person too Duval but it's clearly not enough for either of us." She walked out of the room.

Back in the present, Jimmy was amazed. "Duval, I had no idea your marriage had deteriorated to that point. Rosie and I both suspected that things were not what they seemed to be and we suspected it early on but I never thought you'd inadvertently sign on to an open marriage."

"Of course you didn't. Nobody knew. It was mine and Madeleine's secret. I should have let her go after she found the note. She'd still be alive. She never liked my car. She hated driving it."

"Duval, the accident isn't your fault." Duval looked at him unconvinced. "Duval, you carry too much of the world on your shoulders…even as a kid. Remember how your mother used to sing Hey Jude to you?"

"Yeah."

"She used to tell me that you were the person Paul McCartney was singing about."

"Well maybe you should have named me Jude. It might have been better than Duval."

"I'm sorry Duval, your name was your mother's idea and I always had a hard time refusing your mother…even when things weren't going so good between us…so what are you going to do now?"

"I have to tell Paula. I can't pursue something with her without her knowing this. This is too big of a secret to carry."

"I agree. The secrets need to die. Are there any other secrets between the two of you besides me?"

"You know I told her about Madeleine being pregnant when I married her and she confessed to me that Scott wasn't Liza's birth father."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? Did she give any indication of who he is?"

"No and I didn't ask but maybe I should have. I'll be honest Dad, I kissed her and she kissed me back but she pulled away and she told me that she was still my boss but…"

"What?"

"The more I keep playing that out in my mind the more I think she's hiding behind that. There's something else going on that I think she's scared to tell me about."

Duval was going to say more but then Helen and Wally walked in.

Jimmy said, "Hello, Helen…and Wally. What can we do for the two of you today?"

Wally could see Jimmy's disdain for him and said, "Jimmy, I know you're probably not thrilled to see me and neither are you Duval. Helen told me that you two were pretty shocked that we broke up but as crazy as it sounds, I thought I was doing you all a favor?"

Jimmy got eagle eyes on him and said, "By breaking my dau…sister's heart?"

Helen said, "Jimmy just listen." She turned to Wally and said, "Wally tell them what you told me last night about the man in black."

Duval then said, "The man in black? Wally, start at the beginning."

Wally told them everything he had relayed to Helen the night before and Jimmy and Duval looked at each other not sure what to make of it.

Jimmy spoke first. "Someone actually approached you in jail and told you that he believed I was still alive at that time?"

"Yeah, I thought the guy was a little crazy but he was also scary. If there was any truth to it, I knew Helen would be in danger at some point and I couldn't be part of that."

Duval said, "Well, I can't fault you for wanting to protect my sister. I just wish you had come to me and told me all of this sooner."

"I'm sorry Duval. I've always been one to take the easy way out. It's one of my huge flaws. I know that. From here on out though, that's changing. I'm all in. If you need my help for anything on this, let me know."

Jimmy then said, "Wally, I'm glad you told us. Don't be a stranger."

Wally smiled and said, "Thanks Jimmy. OK, I need to get to work."

Helen kissed him and said, "I'll see you later Wally." She got up and said, "I guess I'll see you both at three at Mary's house."

Jimmy smiled and said, "That you will Helen."

She walked out and Jimmy said, "I have to admit, they are cute together."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Dad, you really have gotten in touch with your sensitive side haven't you?"

Jimmy looked over to him and said, "Dying gives you a very interesting perspective on life Duval. I don't recommend it but if it ever happens to you, you'll know what I'm talking about."

With that, they both got up and left.

At three o'clock, Duval arrived with Gracie and Helen arrived a few minutes later. They took a look around Mary's house and Gracie said, "This is so cool. I can't believe I'm at Mary Goodwin's house and that Uncle Jimmy lives here."

Jimmy then walked out with Mary and Liza. Mary spoke first and said, "Gracie, Helen, it's nice to see you both again."

Liza then said, "Hi Gracie and you must be Helen. I'm Liza Elliott. I'm Gracie's biology instructor, Paula McCaffrey's daughter and Mary Goodwin's intern."

Helen said, "It's nice to meet you but I'm a little perplexed as is Gracie. Why are we here?"

Duval then stepped forward and said, "Why don't I explain this."

Jimmy then said, "Actually, I'd like to explain it."

"I think it would be better if I explained it."

Helen then said, "Would someone please explain it? Come on you two, stop arguing over who's going to tell the story. Seriously Duval, you and Jimmy are as bad as you and Dad used to be."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other and weren't sure how to react to that statement. Jimmy said, "Maybe it would be better if Duval explained it."

Mary then said, "Liza and I will be in the other room." They made a hasty exit.

Gracie said, "So what's going on Dad?"

Duval said, "Please sit down. Let's all sit down." They all sat down with Jimmy and Duval facing across a coffee table from Helen and Gracie."

"Dad whatever it is, please just tell us."

Duval nodded and said, "OK what I'm about to tell the two of you is going to sound like something right out of a science fiction movie but I swear to God it's the truth."

Duval proceeded to tell them everything. He started with Jimmy's murder and Mary's rare form of cancer that made her brother go to an extreme act to save her and hence Jimmy's re-birth came into being and his subsequent blood transfusions that made her well.

Jimmy then explained about Albert and Alexa and what happened to them could happen to him as well which is why they are here as they need blood samples to see if he can get a blood donor that will prevent him from going insane.

When he was done explaining it, Helen and Gracie were dumbfounded but Gracie was the first one to say something.

"I knew there was something about you the first time I met you. Do you remember when I asked you if we had met before?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "I remember, you were always a perceptive child. Do you believe it's me?"

"Yes, I also remember the day that I told you that you knew way too many things for Grandpa to have told them to you. You knew exactly where to find me and Garrett because you had taken me there."

"Yes I did Sweetie."

Gracie got up and flung herself into his arms and said, "Grandpa, I'm so glad it's you."

Jimmy looked over to Helen and said, "Helen are you all right?"

"I'm not sure…that day that you told me that Dad always knew that I tried to see the good in everyone, you were trying to tell me that you were you weren't you. You said, he's still with you. You were telling me then weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"OK this is a little bit hard to believe. Where is this tank that you have to regenerate in? I want to see it."

"You don't believe that it's me Helen?"

"I'm not sure what to believe at the moment."

Mary then walked in and said, "We can show you everything. Please follow me." They all got up and Mary showed them the tank. She showed them his mock apartment and explained how she was there when he woke up for the first time and he was convinced initially that it was just another day.

Jimmy then said, "Helen I know you're a little unconvinced so ask me something that only Helen and Jimmy Pritchard would know about."

"Dad promised he'd never tell anyone about this. What did I do in eighth grade that almost got me suspended?"

"Are you referring to the time you stole the lunch money? You were caught and I had to come down to the school and I used my badge to let them know that their lunch room was out of compliance with the health department and that unless they wanted some fines leaned on them that would cost more than the loss of the lunch money, it would be in their interest to forget Helen did anything especially since you did give the money back."

Duval then said, "Dad you blackmailed the principal with the health department? What if some kids got food poisoning because they were out of compliance?"

"They weren't out of compliance but Helen said the kitchen in the lunch room got significantly cleaner."

Helen began to cry and said "Dad!" She fell into his arms and they held onto each other for quite a while.

Helen then said, "So what are we here for again?"

Liza spoke up and said, "Jimmy needs blood from a compatible donor to help keep him stabilized. His blood cells were recoded to help Mary fight her cancer. I believe that with the right donor, I can recode that person's blood cells to stabilize Jimmy. I need samples from all three of you. Hopefully one of you can help."

Gracie said, "Of course we'll help."

"Come with me to our little lab and I'll take blood samples from all of you."

Helen then said, "I don't understand how all of this came into being? Who are you Liza Elliott?"

Everyone turned to Liza who said, "I'm someone who works with genetics. I wrote a paper that got published in an obscure journal where I put forth a theory of regeneration. Otto Goodwin found it and took the theory to new heights."

Helen said, "I'm glad he did." She turned to Jimmy and said, "Dad, I'm glad you're here. I don't care what you look like, I'm just glad you're here….oh and I'm really sorry about what I said on the phone to you earlier"

Jimmy put his hand on Helen's face and said, "I'm glad I'm here too and don't worry about what you said to me Princess."

"You haven't called me that since I was about seven."

"Yeah, and I've been thinking lately that there's a lot of things I did and didn't do that I need to make up for."

Gracie then said, "Grandpa, you're here now and that's all that matters."

Mary looked on and smiled as Jimmy hugged both Helen and Gracie. She looked over to Duval who looked a little choked up.

Duval then said, "OK can we get these blood tests going?"

Liza said, "Absolutely, Duval would you like to be first?"

"Sure." Duval walked over and sat down. He watched Liza take his blood and he studied her intently. This was the closest in proximity he'd been to her.

As Liza finished she realized he was looking at her and said, "What's on your mind Duval?"

"Sorry?"

"You look like you're pondering something or you want to ask me something."

"It's just that being around you has a familiar feeling to it. It's kind of like a déjà vu feeling."

"Déjà vu?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should know you from somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I think you just remind me of someone."

Liza looked at him quizzically and said, "Who? Who do I remind you of?"

Duval nodded negatively and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just your mother." He smiled at her warmly.

Liza said nothing as she wasn't sure how to respond to the statement. Gracie got her blood drawn next and then Helen. Liza then said, "I won't know for quite a while. You can stay but I'm not sure how long it will take." She walked back into the lab.

Duval looked at Jimmy and whispered, "Does Liza seem familiar to you?"

"No, I've never really thought about it Duval. Who does she remind you of?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't know. I guess it's not really important."

Gracie then said, "Hey can we all hang out together for a while. Now that we know Uncle Jimmy is Grandpa, it would be nice to talk knowing everything."

Jimmy said, "Sounds good to me but…Gracie when we're around other people you realize that you can't tell anyone who I really am. You have to address me as Uncle Jimmy and Helen you have to keep calling me Jimmy. Nobody else can know…not even Wally."

Helen nodded her head and said, "Agreed. It's too soon for anything like that, but that stated does Paula McCaffrey know? Liza is her daughter after all."

Duval said, "No, Paula doesn't know and I have no intention of telling her anytime soon."

All of a sudden Mary came in and said, "I just got pizza delivered. Do I have takers?"

Jimmy then said, "Mary you always know what to do. Come on let's eat."

The Pritchard's gathered around the table and started to eat. Jimmy made an announcement. "OK now that I've got everyone here. I want everyone to know that I have all of my memories so if you want to ask me something, you can. Trust me I remember everything."

Duval said "I'm not sure if that's good or bad but I do have a question that's always bothered me and since the subject came up earlier today, Dad, why was I named Duval? I asked Mom that question and she always got a funny smile on her face like it was an inside thing with the two of you so how did I get this name that I have never really liked?"

Jimmy started smiling a smile that clearly indicated that he was remembering something very intimate and private that he shared with Rosie. This did not go unnoticed by Mary who all of a sudden felt like an outsider as she looked at the Pritchard kids who were waiting with baited breath.

"OK Dad spill it. This better be good. I've waited a long time for this."

"Well, as you all know, your mother and I got married in February of 1967. Now, there were a lot things going on with work at the time. The main thing being that I didn't have the vacation time yet to go on a proper honeymoon but we didn't want to wait to get married much to Rosie's parent's dismay. We really wanted to get married. So we did and we put off the honeymoon until August when we both had sufficient vacation time and it gave us extra time to save for going to where we wanted to go."

Gracie piped up and said, "Where was that Grandpa? I don't remember Grandma ever saying anything about this."

"We went to the Florida Keys. We went to Key West and we stayed on…" He looked over to Duval and said, "Duval Street."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously?"

"Hey, don't knock it Son. Duval Street is where you were conceived."

Helen and Gracie giggled and Duval looked embarrassed. "OK, I'm not sure I want to know this."

Helen then said, "Oh please Duval, we're all adults here. Where do you think you came from?"

"Dad how do you know that I was conceived on Duval Street?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "In 1967, I had to work a lot of nights. I was working nights before our trip and nights after our trip. It was a process of elimination. Rosie knew and she told me that if our child was a boy, she wanted to call him Duval and if it was a girl, she wanted to name her Helen after her favorite aunt who was also the one aunt who supported our marriage."

Helen smiled and said, "Well Duval, it appears that you and I got some special names. Clearly you were named for a very happy time in Mom's and Dad's marriage."

Duval couldn't help but smile. "I wish Mom had told me that."

"Oh you know your mother, she was very private about certain things." Jimmy looked at Helen and Duval and back again and said, "Hey do you two remember the times we used to have on the lake in the boat?"

Helen smiled and said, "Oh yeah, those were some of the happiest days I think from our childhood."

Duval piped in and said, "Yeah Dad, even when everything around us was bad, when we all went to Lake Chelan, life was good. It's like you and Mom remembered why you got married."

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "We'll always have Lake Chelan."

Gracie said, "To Lake Chelan."

Everyone echoed, "To Lake Chelan."

Everyone echoed except Mary who had quietly gotten up and walked out of the room as unnoticeable as possible except Jimmy turned and saw her leave and he all of a sudden got a concerned look on his face.

"OK everyone, I think we've done enough reminiscing for one day. Liza said this was going to take time so how about we'll let you know."

They all agreed and left. Jimmy walked into the main part of the house and he couldn't find Mary so he made his way down to his apartment and there was Mary sitting in his chair.

"Mary, why are you here?"

"I guess I thought if I sat in your room maybe I'd feel some memories….it's silly though. I can't feel memories that I didn't experience."

"No, you can't…"

"It's all right James. I'll get past it."

"No, it's not all right. Look Mary, I never envisioned myself in a serious May to December romance. Now, it's easy to ignore that reality because I don't look seventy-six years old but the fact is, I'm forty-five years older than you and you thought as did I that we could ignore that. Well we can't."

"So what do we do?"

"I can share those years with you. We have Arthur. He can show us anything I want to see can't he?"

"Yes."

"OK, well, here's a good place to start. Arthur, show us the movie Rebel Without a Cause."

Mary raised her eyebrows and said, "I've never heard of this movie."

Jimmy then got a huge grin on his face and said, "Mary, my dear, I'm going to have so much fun sharing my world with you. This movie is a classic. It came out in 1955 and it was James Dean's last movie. I was a rebellious teenager who saw this movie ten times in the theater and never missed a showing on TV. It was the first movie I bought on dare I say it, VHS. I even had a jacket that looked like James Dean's jacket from this movie."

"What makes this movie so good?"

He pulled Mary down to the couch and said, "Watch and you will see."

The other scarred man emerged from the tank. He reached for the syringe and injected himself with the drugs. He looked over to Kerning and said, "Where's the doctor?"

"He's in the other room. He's been waiting for your regeneration cycle to end."

"Send him in."

The doctor came in and the man said to him, "Well, you've had Pritchard's blood for over a day. Tell me what you know."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe his blood will help you."

The man got very angry and said, "Explain."

"Jimmy Pritchard has a rare genetic predisposition for this. I could give you a blood transfusion but it still won't change your prognosis."

"So what was the point of me then?"

"I don't know. The senator would be the best person to ask that question to."

"Kerning, find out who all is tight with that senator. If there's any connection to the Pritchard's or the McCaffrey's tell me."

"Why would there be a connection?"

"I never said there was but FBI agents move in similar circles so if you find a connection to anyone, let me know."

"Yes Sir, ah what about Strayburn and Hoover?"

"Leave them out of the loop for the time being. I need to know where their loyalties lie before I allow them anything else."

Kerning walked out and the man turned to the doctor and said, "You're not much help are you?"

"I didn't write the original theory. Liza Elliott did."

"Yes, perhaps it's time you get reacquainted with your ex-wife."

Jimmy and Mary got to the end of the movie and Mary was crying. "This is one of the saddest movies, I think I've ever watched."

Jimmy had his arm around her and said, "Mary, I never said it was a happy movie. I said it was a classic movie."

"Why did Sal Mineo have to die at the end?"

"Life is messy Mary. Are you telling me you hated the movie?"

"No, you're right it's a classic." She smiled and said, "I think I understand why you love it. I can't say that I loved it but I did like it. James Dean was quite an actor. It's a shame he left us so soon."

"You're telling me."

They smiled at each other and with that Mary leaned in and kissed Jimmy. He kissed her back and they began to kiss one another slowly and passionately. Mary pulled Jimmy down on top of her and lifted Jimmy's shirt up and began to move her hands over his back and chest to which he stopped and said, "Mary what are you doing? What are we doing?"

Mary ran her hand over his face and said, "I love you James. Make love to me."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Mary, we agreed this wasn't a good idea until Liza found a treatment for me. If I hurt you, I'd never forgive myself."

"You're not going to hurt me. Those violent fits were brought on by anger and rage."

"Mary, they were brought on by intense emotion. Let's not be hasty here."

At that moment, Liza came in and tears were coming down her face. She saw them on the couch and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I can come back."

Jimmy stood up and said, "No, it's all right. Liza what is it?" Mary then stood up.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. None of them were a close enough match. Gracie, even with her predisposition like you have, wasn't sufficient because she had the wrong blood type. All three of them had the wrong blood type. The problem is that your RH factor is negative and they were all positive."

Jimmy took her in his arms and she cried. "Liza it's all right we'll find another way."

"Jimmy do you have any siblings who are still alive?"

"No, Liza, I had a brother and a sister and they're both dead."

"Did either of them have any children?"

"Yes, but they all live out of state and I haven't had contact with any of them in a long time."

"Jimmy we've got to find them. Maybe Mary here can help. You must have cousins somewhere as well. Maybe they can help."

Liza's back was to Mary and she mouthed the words to Jimmy, "Tell her." She then turned and walked out of Jimmy's apartment.

"Liza, let's sit down and talk." They sat on the couch.

"What is it Jimmy?"

"I know of another possible donor."

"Who?"

Jimmy was silent as he didn't know where to begin. "Jimmy don't leave me in suspense. Who can we call?"

"Liza what did your mother tell you about your birth father?"

"Not much only that he was married and they got drunk one night."

"She told you nothing else."

"No, it's funny because Dad told me that he and Mom discussed it and it was agreed that she'd tell me who he was when I turned eighteen but my birthday came and went and she never told me. I actually asked her flat out today who he was and she stonewalled me just like she did every time in the past when I asked her."

Jimmy was silent but then took Liza's hand in his said, "Liza, there is a really good chance that I'm your birth father."

Liza's eyes got very wide and her jaw dropped. She tried to speak but she couldn't get any words out.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Murder Interrupts-Us

Chapter 8

Murder Interrupts-Us

By

Kelly Batten

Liza sat there dumbfounded by what Jimmy had just said. She was silent for so long that Jimmy started to get concerned. "Liza? Are you OK?"

She was finally able to speak and said, "You and my mother?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it's you?"

"Liza, I've done the math. Your mother and I were together on July 25, 1993."

"I was born on April 27, 1994."

"I'm quite sure your mother wasn't intimate with anyone else during that time."

"There are so many questions Jimmy, I'm not sure where to start other than to make sure, maybe I should do blood draws on both of us and compare the DNA."

"That's a good idea. I know in my heart what it's going to say. Let me show you something." He got up and took out the picture of his mother. He walked over to Liza and handed it her. "This is my mother in 1945. I was all of five years old when this was taken."

Liza's eyes got wide and she said, "I can't believe how much I look like her. Helen looks a little like her too…that's why you initially called me Helen when you first saw me isn't it?"

"Yes, initially I blew it off as a coincidence but when Mary later told me that Paula was your mother, I strongly suspected it and when you told me that Scott Elliott adopted you, I just knew you were my child." He smiled at her.

Liza took a deep breath and said, "Look can we confirm this first with blood tests? I got into a huge fight with Mom earlier today because I once again asked her about my birth father and she told me he was dead and I didn't need him."

"Of course she told you he was dead. She thinks Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard is dead….but it's me Liza. I'm your father."

"Let's do the blood tests."

"Show me the way."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Paula was sitting at her table looking at her laptop. She opened her email and got a message in her email to contact Agent Malcolm. She dialed him on Skype and he answered.

"Hi Agent McCaffrey."

"Call me Paula. Only Hoover has to do that because she's been reassigned temporarily…and she's a bitch."

Malcolm laughed slightly and said, "It's OK Paula, the entire team is in agreement about Hoover. Look, I sent you something that you might find interesting. It might be upsetting to you though given what's been happening with you and the Pritchard's."

"What is it?"

"Since you and Pritchard were out of commission and unable to work on the Gadwell case, I hope you don't mind but I took point on it and I started to do some digging. I went to the retirement place where he was living to see who had been in contact with him recently and one name outside of his family kept coming up."

"What name was that?"

"Jimmy Pritchard."

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "As in Duval's brother Jimmy Pritchard?"

"The one and only. I've sent you a copy of the security feed that they sent to me. You'll see Jimmy walking into the lobby and signing in."

Paula looked at her email and clicked on it and there was Jimmy, plain as day in the retirement home. "It's odd that he didn't feel like he had to tell anyone about this."

"It's why I wanted to tell you privately. Look I don't know if this means anything. Maybe it's nothing but it might be something and I thought you should know. I questioned some of the people there and they said that Jimmy would play cards with George and another former deputy but it's a little weird that he didn't think to say anything."

"I agree Malcolm. Please keep this under wraps for the time being. I want to ask Duval and Jimmy about this myself. I can't imagine why Jimmy Pritchard would want to kill an old man but he needs to explain why he was there and if it was to just play cards maybe George told him something that might help us."

"Understood." They ended the Skype and Paula heard a knock at her door.

She opened the door and it was Duval. She couldn't help but smile and said, "Hi Duval."

Duval smiled back. "Hi Paula. Can I come in?"

"Of course. I have my espresso machine out and I'm ready to make us lattes."

"Maybe wine might be better."

Paula knew she needed to keep her guard up considering what she just learned about Jimmy and said, "No, I think coffee is in order."

"Fine make it a double shot."

"You've got it."

She made the lattes and they sat down on the couch. Duval wasn't sure where to start when Paula said, "Duval, we need to talk about Jimmy."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know. I just found out that he was a frequent visitor to George Gadwell. Can you tell me why he was visiting him and why he didn't feel like it was important that we know that he knew the deceased?"

Duval was taken aback by this. "Ah Paula, George was a deputy and our father was the sheriff. Jimmy was being friendly."

"Why? He didn't know these people when he was growing up like you did and you weren't visiting the man."

Duval got very uncomfortable and said, "Paula, I think these are questions better asked to Jimmy. I don't know what he talked about with him."

Paula was silently inquisitive and then said, "I think you're hiding something from me Duval and for the life of me, I can't imagine what it is or why you feel like you have to hide it but you're right. Jimmy is the better person to be asking this question to so I will question him. I know you'll give him a heads up and I have no problem with that but he and I are going to talk."

"Fair enough. Can you switch out of your agent mode and just be Paula right now?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He was looking into Paula's eyes and he saw someone who clearly trusted him but only to a point. For all of his secrets he knew she was hiding something from him which was why he needed to tell her this secret so there'd be one less secret. "Paula, I need to tell you something but it will probably be upsetting. Your husband Scott was having an affair with my wife Madeleine."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gracie knew and Madeleine showed her a picture of him. She recognized his picture on Liza's desk."

Paula got up and walked to the other side of the room. She took a deep breath and said, "I suspected he was having an affair initially and he later confessed to me on his deathbed what he did. The way I originally found out though was that Liza one day found a lipstick that wasn't mine or hers on the floor of the car. When she asked Scott about it. He looked about as guilty as a guy could look. She told me later about it and I told her that she needed to mind her own business. She was shocked by my response but I told her things had not been right with her father and I for quite some time and if this woman makes him happy then I wasn't going to interfere."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "You had an open marriage?"

"No, it was never an official open marriage but it was very troubled. I was never unfaithful. You're the closest I ever came to that and that was because I thought I was getting a divorce after Quantico."

Duval got up and walked to her and said, "When did things start to wrong?"

Paula laughed slightly and said, "It's easier to ask when were things ever right?"

"I'm starting to think we had parallel marriages which would explain why Scott and Madeleine were drawn to each other. Let me tell you what happened with Madeleine and me."

He explained everything that he had told to Gracie and Jimmy earlier that day. He also told Paula about when Madeleine found the note that she wrote to him. When he finished they were sitting back on the couch with their coffee in hand and Paula was shocked.

"You kept the note that I wrote for all of those years?"

Duval took out his wallet and took the note out and showed it to her. The paper had shown its wear and tear from being in the wallet but her handwriting was still legible. "I kept this note because as corny as this is going to sound, it's the only thing I had from you that you touched. When I held it in my hand, I felt like I was still holding you."

Paula was deeply moved and then reached inside her blouse and pulled out the pendant that she had showed Duval the day before. "I have worn this pendant every day since Quantico because I always wanted you next to me. When Scott saw it, I lied to him and told him that it was just a bauble that I picked up in an antique jewelry store in Quantico that I fell in love with. He bought the explanation initially."

"That's not the original chain is it?"

"No, it's not. I'll tell you what happened if you want to know."

"I do want to know. What drew you to Scott initially? You said you met him when you were six months pregnant."

"A better question is what drew Scott to me. I was 21, single and pregnant. Scott was 31 and divorced. He had been divorced for a few years. He got married at the age of 24 to his college sweetheart Stacy who was also a teacher. They got married in his father's church in a beautiful wedding ceremony with at least two hundred guests in attendance and a big fancy reception at the West End Ballroom in Portland. They bought a house and all was wonderful but they couldn't get pregnant. After trying for two years, Stacy went to the doctor and the doctor assured her that she was fine."

Paula then delayed and Duval said, "Did Scott go to the doctor?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, he did. He found out that he had a fertility problem. When he was thirteen, he got a terrible case of the mumps to where he had to be hospitalized. He recovered but it left him with a fertility issue. He tried the drugs that were available for men but he was one of the guys where it made no difference."

"Oh dear, how did Stacy take it?"

"Not well. Scott accepted it and said that perhaps they were meant to adopt children. Stacy wouldn't hear of it. She wanted her own children so Scott was willing to give his blessing for her to go to a clinic and she balked at it. She wasn't going to bear a total stranger's child."

"I take it there was only one option after that?"

"Yeah, she left him and filed for divorce. She wasn't nice about it either. She really belittled Scott for not being able to procreate and it wasn't his fault. He really loved her and she let him down in every way imaginable."

"So one day you walk in, pregnant, single and no father for your baby in the picture."

"It was like his prayers had been answered. He could be my baby's father and not have to share this baby with a biological father that he might have otherwise had to do had he gotten together with say a divorced woman who had kids with an ex-husband who had visitation rights."

"Did you love him?"

Paula took a deep breath and said, "Scott and I fell in love with the idea of a family, not each other. Scott became my shadow after we met. He wanted to help me out with everything. When I got a crib, he insisted on putting it together for me. When I went into labor, my Aunt Meg who I had been living with, was stuck in Ashland because her car had blown a head gasket when she was there visiting her cousin so it delayed her coming back. I called Scott and he took me to the hospital."

"Let me guess, he stayed with you."

"Yeah, he was there through all of the twenty hours of labor. I didn't let him come into the delivery room but he was right outside the door. He heard every scream, grunt and push that I made and then he heard Liza cry for the first time. Later, when Liza and I were presentable, he came in with a pink teddy bear, pink roses and pink balloons. He asked if he could hold her so I handed Liza to him and what can I say? He became Liza's father at that moment. I'm sure you remember when you held Gracie for the first time. Trust me, whatever you felt when you held Gracie, Scott felt it when he held Liza."

"Well if he only felt a fraction of what I felt when I held Gracie for the first time, he was indeed Liza's dad. So when did you get married?"

"In June of 1995 and his adoption of Liza was finalized in October."

"It sounds like everything was great."

"It was initially. I was finishing up my master's degree and he was supportive of that but when he saw me filling out an application to the academy that's when his fantasy started to disappear. I was up front with him from the moment we met that I wanted to one day work for the FBI. He believed once I got a taste of domestic life that I'd forego that dream. When he saw me with that application he literally ripped it out my hands and tore it up. He told me that the FBI was off the table and that I needed to do something else…like maybe use my degree in criminology to teach about it as opposed to doing something about it."

"I take it this didn't sit well with you."

"Are you kidding? I didn't say much at the time but I got another application, filled it out and used my Aunt Meg's address and I got my letter of acceptance sent there. I accepted their offer and I told Scott who flew into a rage and as I told you a while back, he said we were finished if I went through with this. I told him that I was not Stacy and I'm not a teacher and if he thought I was going to give up my dream, then he married the wrong person."

"What happened when you left for the Academy?"

"I think I literally put the fear of God into him. He told me that we were getting a divorce when I came home. I said fine and we'll work out a visitation agreement for him. He told me that he would sue for custody. I then said, you're welcome to try but I'm Liza's birth mother and you're her adopted father. Maybe it's time Liza met her birth father. I then walked out the door. I was never going to do that but Scott pissed me off so much that I needed that extra dig."

"But he came to Quantico and you two reconciled."

"Yeah, and while we had a lot of tense days because he truly hated that I worked for the Bureau he did accept it…until one day he saw me going through my morning ritual."

"Which was?"

FLASHBACK

It was the morning of Liza's twelfth birthday and Paula knew she had to leave work early that day so she could get home for Liza's party. Scott was downstairs getting Liza her breakfast as Paula was getting dressed. She got all of her clothes on and then grabbed her pendant. She was looking in the mirror and put it around her neck. She then looked down at it, smiled and brought it to her lips and kissed it and whispered her usual. "You're still with me."

She looked up in the mirror and there was Scott standing in the doorway. She turned and said, "Is Liza ready for school?"

Scott looked at her quizzically and said, "Yeah, she is. Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about just now?"

Paula looked at him innocently and said, "What?"

"You kissed your pendant and said, 'You're still with me.' Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody. Do you see anyone else in this room?"

"Come off it Paula. Don't you think it's time you tell me what exactly you did at Quantico?"

"I trained to become an FBI Agent Scott. What do you think I was doing?"

"You didn't engage in extra-curricular activities?"

"There was a group of us who would go out together when we had free time. What's your point?"

"Did you sleep with any of them?"

Paula looked him squarely in the eye said, "No. Are we done?"

She started to walk past him when he grabbed her arm and said, "No, Paula we're not done."

"You're going to be late for school as will Liza. Today is Liza's birthday. Do you really want to make this an unpleasant day for her?"

He let go of her arm and said, "Nothing has been the same between us since Quantico."

"No Scott, nothing has been the same between us since you forbade me to apply to the FBI. That was the fall of 1997 and it's now 2006. Don't you think you need to get past all of it? I'm not quitting my job any time soon. I make a real difference just like you do with the kids you teach."

"I don't have days where I wonder if I'm going to come home alive."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Scott but you signed up for this when you retrieved me from Quantico."

"Who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"The guy who gave you that pendant. Nobody wears a diamond heart shaped pendant every day for years that they just picked up themselves."

"He's nobody that you know and it's not important because he's married to someone else now. Let's go."

"If he's married to someone else, why do you wear the pendant?"

"Because it's part of me. Shall we go?"

Paula started to walk past him but Scott was boiling with anger. He was fully realizing that while Paula was here as his wife, her heart belonged to someone else. As each moment passed it angered him more. As Paula walked past, he reached for the chain that the pendant was on and he gave it a very fierce yank off of her neck. The chain broke and the pendant fell to the floor. Paula gave out a brief cry of shock and then turned to Scott who was shooting daggers at her with his eyes. Paula would not be intimidated.

"What the hell are you doing?" She bent to pick up the pendant on the floor but Scott grabbed her hair and yanked her up. Scott briefly forgot he was married to an FBI agent and she hauled off and gave him a bloody nose.

He let go of her and yelled, "You cheating bitch!"

He started to walk toward her but she pulled her service revolver out and pointed it at him. "Scott, don't make me do something I'll truly hate myself for tomorrow."

He put his hands up in surrender and realized he'd crossed a big line that he shouldn't have and said, "I'm sorry. Paula I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Paula lowered her gun and said, "I didn't sleep with anyone at Quantico but I spent that time contemplating whether or not I wanted to come back to you. Judging by your attitude today and a good many days since then, I suspect I made the wrong decision." She bent down and picked up the pendant and then said, "You're the one I wake up with every day and face the day with. You're the one I sleep with. You're the only one I've had sex with since 1994." She held up the pendant and said, "This was given to me by a special friend. It was a friend who helped teach me how to fend off attacks like what you just tried to do. Allow me the pendant. It's all that I have left of that friend."

She holstered her gun, walked out and as she exited the bedroom she saw Liza standing there crying. She pulled Liza close to her. "Liza honey, don't cry. Mom and Dad just had a disagreement. It's going to be fine though."

Scott came out with his nose cleaned up from the blood and said, "Liza, today's your birthday. We're going to have a wonderful day when you get home after school." She ran to him and he held her.

Later that night after the friends and relatives had left the birthday party and Liza had gone to bed, Paula was in the kitchen cleaning up. Scott walked in and they were alone for the first time since that morning. He pulled out a box and gave it to her.

"What's this?"

"A peace offering…an olive branch….a huge apology….whatever you want to call it Paula it's that."

Paula opened up the box and it was a twenty-four karat gold chain. She looked at him completely perplexed. "What's going on Scott?"

"I broke your chain so I'm replacing it. I thought it would complement your pendant. It's a longer chain so it'll stay inside your blouse better and it's a little sturdier. I think it might be less apt to break."

"You actually bought a replacement chain for my pendant?" Paula was amazed by this.

"Yes. I made it clear when you left for Quantico that a divorce was imminent when you came back. I can't fault you for testing the waters. I'm glad you came back to me. If wearing that pendant gives you something you need to face the day in the kind of job you do then I should support you in that."

"Why do you want to support me?"

"Because that's what a husband's supposed to do. I don't want you to die on the job. I want you to come home every night and if that pendant helps make that happen then I'm glad you have it."

Paula's eyes started to tear up. "Thank you….but if you ever raise your hand to me again, I'll break both of your arms."

"I know Paula which is why I won't do that ever again."

They hugged but each of them knew this was only a band aid to a bigger problem.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back in the present, Duval had listened intently. "It sounds like things got better."

"They did for a while. Scott was good at making changes but he couldn't change who he was underneath which was a guy who simply wanted a wife who worked nine to five and put domestic life first. It's what he would have had with Stacy had they been able to have kids…and me if I had chosen academics instead of law enforcement. What about you Duval? What drew you to Madeleine? You said she asked you if she looked like me. Did she?"

"From the corner of my eye, I thought she was you." Duval then began to tell Paula how he met Madeleine.

FLASHBACK

Duval was in Starbuck's and had been working in the Seattle office since the first of June. It was almost August and it was a very warm summer's day. He was a rookie who was getting good reviews so far but today his mind was on other things. It had been almost a full three months since he had been left so abruptly by Paula. He tried to forget about her but the more he tried to forget the more he thought about her. He was standing in line waiting for his order to come up when he caught a woman with long dark hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw her turn away. He couldn't believe it. She had the same hair color and build that Paula did. Was she there?

He forgot about his order and walked very fast toward her as she was heading toward the door. He grabbed her shoulder to pull her around. He completely startled her and she dropped her coffee as he said, "Excuse me." The woman looked at him completely perplexed. It wasn't Paula. Duval was immediately embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled and said, "Well, it's her loss but my gain."

Duval gave an embarrassed laugh and said, "Can I buy you a refill on your coffee?"

"OK but why don't we sit for a few minutes and we can get to know each other."

"Sounds good. I don't have to be at the office for about a half hour."

He replaced her coffee and by the time that half hour was over, he was handing her his business card and was putting his home phone number on it. "If you're interested in going out with me Madeleine, give me a call."

She smiled and said, "I think I might just do that."

Back in the present, Paula said, "Did she look like me?"

"No, not really once I saw her head on. We went out for a three months. We were both on the rebound and realized we didn't really have that much in common. In fact, the last month we were together we didn't see each other. We only spoke on the phone a couple of times and then she called me and asked me to meet her at Starbuck's where we had met. I thought she wanted to break up with me."

"I take it she told you she was pregnant."

"Yeah."

FLASHBACK

Madeleine was sitting at the table and was drinking herbal tea when Duval came up with his coffee. "Are you drinking tea?"

"Yeah, I thought I could use a change."

Duval nodded and said, "A change, that's an interesting choice of words. Look Madeleine, I'll make this easy on you. I know why you're here. You clearly don't want to see me anymore and I'm totally OK with that. We've barely spoken to each other this past month and I just want you to know that it's all right."

Madeleine was looking at him in shock and said, "You thought I was here to give you a farewell address?"

"Oh God, I've really put my foot in my mouth haven't I?"

"Do you want to break up with me?"

Duval couldn't answer the question honestly so he said, "I just thought that because we were meeting in a public place, that was the reason."

Madeleine took a deep breath and said, "Duval I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"OK, I thought you took care of it."

"I did. I used my diaphragm every time but…it slipped the last time we did it and it was too late to do anything about it."

Duval was completely sideswiped by this but then took a deep breath and said, "OK are you busy this weekend?"

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to Reno and get married."

"Just like that, let's get married?"

Duval smiled and said, "Yeah, let's do it."

"You're not even going to ask if this is your baby."

"I don't have to."

Madeleine then smiled and said, "You know Duval Pritchard, you're very easy to love…OK let's go."

Back in the present, Paula was touched and said, "That's really sweet Duval."

"Yeah, we took a redeye flight out of Seattle on Friday, got to Reno and I called her parents to get their blessing which was nice of them to do since we'd never met and then we got married on Saturday in our work clothes. When we got home on Sunday I took Madeleine over my parents' house and introduced her as my wife and the first thing Mom said was 'How far along are you Madeleine?' I was totally embarrassed by what she said but Madeleine answered the question and told them that they should be thrilled that they were going to be grandparents."

"Were they thrilled?"

"To a certain degree yes but my mother about fainted when she found out that her son got married at Circus Circus in Reno. She was very Catholic. So where did you and Scott get married?"

"Oh it was nothing like his first marriage. We had a very low key ceremony at his parents' house with his father officiating. There were only about twenty people there. It was just immediate family and a few close friends. I wore a white sundress with tiny blue flowers on it and Scott wore a white shirt with khaki pants and no tie. We cut a sheet cake afterwards. I felt that since I'd had a child out of wedlock, I should play it much more reserved."

"I think we really did have parallel marriages."

"I feel like we drove our spouses to each other. I can't be mad at either of them though."

"Neither can I. I'm not sure which is sadder, the fact that they're both dead or that they had so little time together or that they felt they couldn't come to either of us and tell us….Paula, I was still with Madeleine because Gracie was still in school. What happened with you and Scott?"

Paula took a deep breath and said, "I think part of the reason Scott never wanted to divorce was for a few reasons. He really felt like a failure after his first marriage ended even though it wasn't his fault but, I think he was always terrified that if he and I split up, I was going to make contact with Liza's birth father and establish a relationship and his role as Liza's father would be possibly diminished and, the final reason was that his father was a minister and he didn't believe in divorce. While he was understanding that it was Stacy who instigated that divorce, he still believed Scott could have done something to stop it.

So even though our marriage deteriorated ultimately to where we were sleeping in separate rooms, he never brought it up. I never brought it up because I had so much stress from work that frankly the thought of hashing out a divorce seemed like more trouble than it was worth."

"You were in separate rooms? Madeleine and I never got to that point. We had a king size bed though so it was easy to sleep apart."

Paula then looked inquisitive and said, "Do you have a picture of Madeleine by any chance?"

"I think I do on my phone. Let me check." He pulled out the phone and started to look through pictures. "Yeah, here's a picture taken on our last Christmas together. Helen gave Madeleine and Gracie matching hats and scarves so I took a picture of them both together."

Paula looked and said, "Oh my God, I met her once at the hospital when Scott was getting treatment. It was on his final birthday."

FLASHBACK

Paula walked into Scott's hospital room and saw a woman leaning over him. "Hello?"

The woman with long dark hair looked over to Paula like a deer in the headlights. Scott said, "Hi Paula."

"Hi Scott. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Madeleine then said, "Hi, I'm Rebecca Young. I've worked with Scott."

Paula extended her hand and said, "Hi Rebecca. I'm Paula McCaffrey, Scott's wife. I brought some Chinese food from Scott's favorite Chinese restaurant, would you like to stay? Our daughter Liza will be here soon with a birthday cake."

Madeleine looked unsure and then said, "No I should be going. I'll see you later Scott. Keep up the good fight."

"I will Rebecca."

Madeleine walked out the door and Paula could see that Scott looked very sad that she was leaving so she walked out and ran down the hall where Madeleine was waiting at the elevator.

"Rebecca wait."

Madeleine turned and looked unsure of herself. "What is it Paula?"

"Look, today is Scott's birthday. I made it known to his colleagues that it would be really therapeutic to Scott if they came to see him and so far, you're the only one I've seen come by. He's clearly glad to see you and when you left so abruptly, he looked sad. I don't know how much he's told you about his condition but, it's not good so if you being here brightens his day, I'd like you stay. Trust me, you'd be doing me a huge favor." Paula smiled at Madeleine with a look that said Please stay.

"OK, I'll stay. I like Chinese food."

"Good and I hope you like German chocolate cake because that's what Liza's bringing."

"It sounds good." They started to walk together and then Madeleine looked to Paula and said, "I can see why he loves you so."

Paula looked stunned by the comment and then said, "Well thank you Rebecca. Ah that's a very sweet thing to say."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back in the present, Duval said, "Madeleine's name on her birth certificate was Madeleine Rebecca Young. We gave Gracie the same middle name. Madeleine gave you no indication as to who she was married to?"

"No, but looking back on it, I'm guessing she was talking about you instead of Scott when she made that strange comment to me."

At Mary Goodwin's house Jimmy was sitting in the kitchen with Mary. They each had a glass of wine but were being very silent as neither knew what to say. Mary finally spoke. "James…I don't know about you but the suspense is killing me."

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "I know how you feel. I'm 99% sure that she's mine but there is that 1% and if she's not…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"If she's not, then how do we find you a suitable donor?"

"It's not just that Mary. I've come to think of her as one of my kids. I believe I'm her father because I believe I knew Paula pretty well. If she turns out to be someone else's child then I didn't know Paula as well as I think I did."

All of a sudden they heard a voice from behind them that said, "Don't worry Jimmy, you knew my mother quite well."

They turned and could see tears coming down Liza's face. Jimmy said, "Liza? What did the test reveal?"

Liza then smiled and ran into his arms. "Thank you Jimmy! I feel like the missing piece of the puzzle of my life has been found!"

Mary said, "Maybe I should give you two a few minutes."

Liza said, "No Mary, you're the reason Jimmy and I found each other! Please stay." She then moved from Jimmy to Mary and gave her a hug. Mary smiled and hugged her back. Liza then turned to Jimmy and said, "Look Jimmy, I know you're my father but…"

"I know…Scott Elliott was your dad…and if he could walk into this house right now, I'd tell him that. I'd also tell him that you were better off with him as your father than me."

"Jimmy don't say things like that. I know Duval and Helen love you."

"They do, but it was always a strained relationship. I'll have to tell you about it some time."

"Jimmy, Mary, this should make both of you really happy. Not only am I your daughter but my blood is a perfect match for your blood…B negative. The other reason it took me a little longer to come out here is because I wanted to see if I had the same genetic predisposition that you do."

Jimmy and Mary looked at each other and Mary said, "….And?"

Liza smiled and said, "I do!"

Mary got excited and said, "Otto thought the predisposition skipped a generation but it's happened with each generation."

Jimmy got a huge look of relief on his face and said, "What does this mean Liza?"

"I looked at Otto's work that he did with your blood for Mary's treatment. I believe that with my blood we can recode your blood cells."

"What would be the end result in that Liza?"

"Well, it means that I believe I can make you a normal guy again."

"A normal guy?"

"Yes Jimmy. I'm sorry to say that the tradeoff will be that you won't have the strength of five men but you can live out your life. You can have a normal life with Mary and your kids and grandkids and you won't turn violent…if we do this right, I think you can lose the tank in the process."

Mary looked at Jimmy who looked a little uncertain and said, "James, don't you want this?"

Jimmy hesitated for a moment and then said, "Yeah I do. Having super powers is great but not if means turning violent and killing people. When can we get started Liza?"

"I need to run a few tests on the blood and I need to run it through my computer models first. This is uncharted territory. I want to make sure I do this right."

Jimmy smiled and hugged Liza and said, "OK, let's do it."

"Jimmy? Is it OK if I still just call you Jimmy?"

"Oh yeah, Liza you don't have to call me Dad and in fact you shouldn't. Scott was your dad and it sounds like he was a terrific dad."

"Thanks Jimmy. I should talk to my mother about this."

Mary and Jimmy exchanged looks and Jimmy said, "Ah Liza, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I think I have a right to know why she felt like she had to keep this from me."

Jimmy then said, "Liza, isn't it obvious? She fell in love with Duval at the FBI Academy and when she found out who he was. She ran away from him."

"I don't understand, how could she have not realized that Duval was your son?"

"He called himself Duval Shannon, his mother's maiden name at the Academy because Seattle had solved a big murder case at that time that had made national news. I was the Sheriff of King County and I was giving a lot of statements to the press and I was interviewed by some national news people on the cable networks. Duval didn't want that attention."

"You never suspected anything did you?"

Jimmy shook his head negatively. "No, she never told me. I suspect the reason she never told me initially was because I was trying to work through some problems with my wife and I don't think she wanted to add to those problems. I suspect that she fully planned to tell you the truth at some point but when she fell for Duval and then found out who he really was, that was the game changer."

Liza got thoughtful and then said, "I know my parents weren't all that happy. Even when they were happy…they weren't that happy. I know Dad cheated on Mom before he got sick. I don't know how long it lasted though."

"It lasted until the day Duval's wife Madeleine died."

Liza was shocked and said, "Gracie's mother is who Dad was seeing?"

"Yeah, she knows the truth about them."

Liza then said, "It all makes sense now. Dad was fighting that cancer and then one day, he just gave up. Gracie told me her mother died three months before my dad. He gave up the will to live when she died. Oh my God! They must have really been in love. Does Mom know this?"

"Yeah, Duval is telling her now as we speak."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Paula took a deep breath and said, "Well, this has been illuminating to say the least."

Duval nodded and said, "Maybe this isn't the right time to bring this up but where does this leave us?"

They were still sitting on the couch and Paula said, "I don't know."

"You said that Scott confessed it on his death bed to you."

"Yeah, he did. This explains how he knew your name."

Duval got a shocked look and said, "He said my name to you?"

Paula nodded and began to explain it.

FLASHBACK

Paula was with Scott. She was holding his hand. He was keeping his pain medication at a minimal because he wanted to stay as coherent as possible to the end. Seeing Scott in so much pain literally was breaking Paula's heart.

"Scott, let me get the nurse, they'll give you more medicine."

Scott nodded negatively and said, quietly, "No, I want to be able to talk to Liza."

"Scott, Liza will be here. She's stuck in traffic at the moment but I think a little more pain medication won't hinder you being able to talk to her."

"I need to talk to you Paula."

"Save your strength for Liza."

"Paula, I was unfaithful to you."

Paula nodded, "I know. Liza found a lipstick in your car that didn't belong to either of us. It's all right Scott. It doesn't matter now. I've never held it against you. Did you love her?"

"Yes I do with all my heart."

A tear started to come down Paula's cheek. She wanted Scott to be happy at the end. "What's her name Scott? I'll call her so she can come and be with you."

"She can't come."

"Yes, she can. I'll send someone from the office to get her."

"No, she can't come. Paula, I did love you when I married you."

"I loved you too Scott."

"I thought you needed someone to rescue you but you never needed to be rescued. You always knew what you wanted. You always wanted to work for the FBI and I know you want Duval."

Paula's eyes got wide. "How do you know about Duval?"

"He gave that pendant to you."

Paula looked down at it. "He did but how do you know this?"

"Paula, go be with him."

Paula nodded negatively, "No, Scott, he moved on. He's married and probably has children, has a house in the suburbs and is living the dream."

"No, he's single now. Go be with him. I'm sorry. I should have let go of this marriage years ago. I just didn't want to lose Liza."

"You could have never have lost Liza. You've been her father since day one." Paula looked up and there was Liza standing in the doorway. "She's here right now to prove it."

Liza ran over. "Dad, I'm here. I love you Dad. You're the best dad in the world."

Scott gave a weak smile and reached up and ran his hand through Liza's hair and said, "You're the most beautiful daughter in the world. I'm so proud that I got to be your father. I love you Liza. I love you Liza…"

With that Scott closed his eyes and the monitor flat lined. The nurse came in, checked for the pulse and listened for a heartbeat. She looked up at Paula and Liza who were holding each other and she said, "I'm sorry. He's gone." She then looked at the clock and said, "I'll note the time of death at 5:45 PM."

Liza and Paula turned and held each other and began to cry.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back in the present, Duval was clearly shaken by what he had just heard. "He actually told you to come be with me."

"I was filled with so much guilt about everything that I didn't look at your profile to see if you were married or not at that point. I figured, that ship had to have sailed but then the Seattle job came up and it was like we were meant to…"

"Have a second chance."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall when those too figured out who they were married to."

"They had to have just started talking about their families and when Scott told Madeleine his wife's name was Paula, they must have compared notes and put it all together."

"…and in the process, fell in love."

Paula and Duval were emotionally spent. Duval couldn't believe the day he'd had. He'd found out that Madeleine and Scott had an affair and they both wanted him and Paula to be together and he'd had to deal with Gracie and Helen finding out about Jimmy.

Paula then spoke, "So what do we do now?"

Duval shrugged his shoulders and said, "They wanted us to be together."

Paula smiled and said, "Is that really a good idea? Does that make us swingers?"

Duval started to lean in closer and said, "No, swingers is when you switch partners, have sex and then go home to your original partner."

"Duval, there are still other things that we don't know about each other."

Duval reached up and caressed her face and said, "So don't worry about them. I love you Paula. Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave and never come back."

Paula reached up and took his hand and kissed it. "I can't say that. I do love you…."

Before she could say anything else, Duval leaned in and kissed her. Why not? They had deprived themselves of this for way too long. She kissed him back and they slowly fell backwards to the couch.

Duval started to kiss her face and worked his way to her neck. He had wanted this since Quantico. With everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, he wanted something to work out.

Paula reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He started to run his hand over her breast and she reacted positively. He kissed her neck and started to work his way down to her breasts as he unbuttoned her blouse.

He looked up to her and her eyes were closed but there were tears coming out of them streaming down her face. She opened her eyes as she realized he had stopped.

Duval had a look of sheer sadness on his face and said, "Why Paula? Why?"

Before she could say anything his phone rang. He got up and looked at it and saw it was Helen calling. Paula saw Helen's face on the phone and said, "It's your sister. You should answer it."

Before Duval could say anything, Paula's phone rang, she looked at and saw that it was Fielding. Duval said, "Your boss and my sister from the coroner's office. I guess we better get them."

They were now in perfect sync with each other. Duval picked answered it and said, "Pritchard."

"Duval, it's Helen."

Paula picked up her phone and walked to the kitchen and said, "McCaffrey."

"Agent McCaffrey, there's been a homicide that requires our assistance."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to send agents the coroner's office immediately."

In the living room, Duval said, "What's going on Helen?"

Helen was trying to hold it together when she said, "Duval, I don't know how to tell you this but Jeff Reynolds has been murdered."

Duval was stunned by the news. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Will you call Dad and tell him. I think you'll both want to come down to the morgue."

"I'll get there as fast as I can."

Paula then came into the room. "Duval, there's been a homicide of a very high ranking federal prosecutor."

"I knew Jeff Reynolds." They both were now cognizant of their state of undress and started to button up their shirts.

"Look Duval, I never met him but I knew his father Deputy Joey Reynolds at the Sheriff's Department."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of Joey Reynolds. He was dirty and my father destroyed him as a result."

"I remember. Joey Reynolds got what he deserved but Jeff's prosecution record was spotless."

"Paula, Jeff briefly dated Helen and he and I were best friends in high school and college. In fact, we roomed together at Washington State University."

"I understand. However, can you be objective here?"

"I'll be as objective as I need to be."

"Let's go then."

"Paula, I want to call Jimmy and have him meet us there."

"Fine."

Paula went to grab her coat and purse and Duval put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to him. "Paula, what happened a few minutes ago?"

"Duval, this isn't the time or the place to discuss it."

She started to turn away and Duval pulled her back and jerked her around. "Dammit Paula what are you holding back from me?"

Paula gave him a steely eyed look and said, "Duval, since I came to Seattle, I have encountered many things. Let's recap shall we? We had a shoot-out with your former boss that you killed. We've had three dead prostitutes one of whom your brother knew. We have a questionable US Senator. We have a prosecutor who only pursued minimal charges on Strayburn and Kerning. Both of those guys have escaped from prison and whomever sprang them, had you, me, Jimmy and Mary kidnapped. A retired deputy has been murdered who knew your brother a fact that Jimmy didn't come forth with and now someone who you and Helen were close to at one time is now dead. We have an agent in our midst who appears to be a suspect in a homicide. Oh yeah and I've been ordered to investigate your brother because there are things about his past that don't add up and yet, you defend this guy whom you just met two years ago as though you've known him your entire life. I think we have more important things to discuss than what just didn't happen on that couch."

"Oh my God! We really are two of a kind. When the going gets tough, we revert into work. It's how I coped with my marriage and it appears by everything you told me about Scott you did the same thing."

"What's your point Duval?"

"My point is that it's not going to work anymore. You're hiding something from me…and now that I know everything about your marriage, I don't think that's the reason you left me at Quantico. I think there's more to it and you used your marriage as an excuse because Scott conveniently showed up so why in the hell did you really leave me?"

"What about what you're hiding from me?"

Duval was quiet for a few moments and then said, "Fine. Do your damn investigation of my brother and when you think you've got the answers, come and tell me."

"Fine, investigate me all you want but you won't find my secret. Nobody knows it because I never told anyone about it. Now call your brother and tell him to meet us at the morgue."

"Well at least there's one thing we agree on."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

At the morgue, Helen met them and Jimmy arrived. "Helen, Duval, I got here as fast as I could." He looked at Paula who was looking at him with daggers in her eyes. He then looked at Duval who was clearly agitated. He turned to Helen and said, "Do you know how he died?"

Helen was trying to keep the tears back and said, "Yeah, I do know. He was shot execution style with a bullet right between the eyes."

Duval said, "Have you got the bullet?"

"Yeah, here it is." She handed him the bagged bullet for evidence.

Jimmy looked at it and said, "It looks like it was fired from a .38."

Duval said, "My thought exactly but the forensic people will be able to confirm it."

Paula then said, "Duval, take it in. You and Jimmy can start with questioning the family and I'll have Agent Malcolm start going over Reynolds cases so we can determine if anyone that he put away is out." She then turned to Jimmy and said, "Jimmy, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course Paula." Jimmy followed Paula into an empty office.

"Jimmy, I'm gonna get straight to the point. Let me preface it by saying you're not under arrest or even a suspect at this point because if you were, we'd be at the FBI in an interrogation room right now."

"OK, I understand Paula. Clearly you're upset about something so why don't you just tell me and we can deal with it."

"Jimmy, you told me that you knew Bettina Clark and it's now come to my attention that you knew George Gadwell and now a federal prosecutor who is the son of someone your father knew is dead. Why did you not think to tell me that you knew George Gadwell?"

"I'm sorry Paula. I should have mentioned it. It didn't seem important."

"Not important? Jimmy, if you want to be a CI, you should understand that any information, no matter how small can be important. How many times did you see him?"

"Only about a half dozen times. I went there and we played cards and we talked about his days and my dad's days on the force. It was all the past that we discussed. He never gave any indication that he ever felt like his life was in danger. I'm sorry. I should have told you about it. That was a huge error in judgement on my part and it won't happen again."

"Good, see that it doesn't."

Jimmy looked at her with confusion and said, "Paula, I can't help but notice that things seem strained between you and Duval. Did you two have a fight?"

"It's none of your business Jimmy, however, is there anything you want to share with the class?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been given an assignment that I don't want. I'm supposed to find out why your paper trail doesn't add up. Duval guards you like a lion. He takes everything you say at face value. Why?"

"Perhaps it's because he's my brother, he trusts me and he doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"I could accept that, if everything about you was above board Jimmy."

"You don't trust me."

"Not the way I want to."

"So why are you allowing me to stay with the team?"

"Because as crazy as this sounds, I don't believe you're a threat to anyone here but I don't like secrets. However, the dead bodies keep having Pritchard as a common denominator so while I think there's more to you than meets the eye, I think you can be of use to us."

Before Jimmy could say anything else, Paula turned and was out the door.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Paula started to walk toward her car when she was met half way by Duval. Jimmy saw this and said into his phone, "Arthur, patch me through to Duval Pritchard's phone. Don't lecture me, just do it."

"As you wish Jimmy." Jimmy hung back in the shadows.

"Paula, you never answered my question."

Paula looked visibly upset and said, "Duval, I wanted to be with you. Please believe me."

"So what stopped you?"

"Duval do you remember what I said, last night?"

"Yeah, be careful what you wish for….look Paula, life's a risk. You and I both know that when we put ourselves in danger out there. Whatever it is that's bothering you just tell me so we can work through it."

"I don't know that we can."

Duval was silent and then said, "You need to have some faith Paula."

"I have faith Duval. I started going back to Mass after my Protestant husband died."

"You need to have faith in me." He turned and walked away.

Jimmy was stunned by what he just heard. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing. What had gone down with him and Paula years ago was keeping Paula and Duval apart and he felt responsible for it.

Mary and Liza showed up behind Jimmy. Mary said, "James, is there anything we can do? When you told me how Jeff Reynolds was related to Duval and Helen I thought they must be going through some very mixed feelings right now."

"Can you utilize Arthur to find out what Jeff was working on?"

"I've already started. He should have a good timeline for us when we get home."

Liza then looked over and saw her mother leaning against the car. From a distance Liza couldn't help but wonder if Paula was crying. "Jimmy, do you know if Mom's all right?"

"No, she isn't. Let me go over and talk to her."

Jimmy walked over to her and said, "Paula?"

Paula was completely startled and turned around. "What is it Jimmy?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head and said, "No Jimmy, I don't want to talk about."

"Look Paula, I'm going to go out on a limb here and just say something. My brother is passionately in love with you and has been for years. It's why his marriage never worked among other things but it was the chief reason. If you don't want to talk to me about it, talk to him."

"Who are you trying to be here Jimmy? My surrogate dad? Besides Jimmy, you don't understand. He'll hate me."

"No, he won't. My brother has a very hot temper at times and can get mad as hell but he is also the most forgiving person I've ever known."

Paula took a deep breath and then looked beyond him and realized that Liza and Mary were there and said, "Why are Liza and Mary here?"

"They came because they wanted to help if they could. Mary's already got Arthur…"

"Jimmy, please I don't want to talk right now. I need to concentrate on work. I appreciate whatever help Mary can give. Let me know if Arthur comes up with something useful. I really need to go."

Jimmy could tell she was stifling a good cry. He moved toward her and looked deeply at her and said, "Paula, it's really OK. Trust me, everything will work out…at least eventually."

All of sudden Paula looked at Jimmy as though he were saying something familiar to her. "What did you just say to me?"

Jimmy smiled and he put one hand on her shoulder and put another hand on her face. "I said, everything will work out."

Paula's eyes got wide and she recoiled very quickly and pushed him away. "Go away Jimmy!" She yelled.

Liza and Mary saw what was happening and ran over. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Paula looked very uneasy almost scared. "I have to go."

"Mom wait. Are you all right? Look you've had a rough twenty-four hours. Do you want me to come home with you?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad anymore." She looked over at Jimmy and said, "Mom, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm sorry I pushed you."

Paula saw the look that flashed between Liza and Jimmy and then said, "What's going on here?"

Jimmy said, "Nothing's going on Paula."

"Mom, I promise nothing's going on. I'm gay remember?"

"Yeah, and I trust you'll stay that way."

"Mom?"

"I'm going home now."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Paula walked to the driver side of her car and proceeded to drive off. Liza looked at Jimmy and said, "She knows something's up….we should tell her and Duval."

"No Liza, she has to tell him and he has to tell her about me."

Mary then said, "James, why do you think she reacted so violently when you touched her?"

"My guess is, that I triggered a memory."

Paula was driving down the road. She couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu that she was feeling. She pulled into the driveway of her house and turned off the ignition. The memory came flooding back to her.

FLASHBACK

It was a hot summer day in Seattle on July 25, 1993 when Paula McCaffrey got into the elevator to go home for the day at the Sheriff's department. As the door was about to close, a hand stopped the door. The doors opened and it was Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard dressed in regular street clothes.

"Ms. McCaffrey, mind if I tag along on the ride down?"

"Go for it Sheriff Jimmy."

The elevator began to move and Jimmy looked at Paula and could see she was barely holding it together. Jimmy stopped the elevator and said, "Ms. McCaffrey, are you all right?"

She turned to him and tears were rolling down her face and said, "No, Sherriff Jimmy, I'm not. Today's my twenty-first birthday and my mother died five days ago in Portland from a mammoth stroke. Yesterday was her funeral. You're already aware that three months ago my boyfriend whom I loved very much up and left for Stanford with my best friend and roommate. I have applied to a new school for a graduate program and scholarship thanks to your letter of recommendation but I have yet to hear from them. I'm beginning to think that I won't. If I don't hear anything, how do I pursue my Master's? I want to work for the FBI. I want to be able to say I've got my master's on that application. To top it all off, me and three other friends got tickets to see Neil Diamond tonight but because my mother died, they just assumed I wouldn't be back in town for the concert so they sold my ticket to someone else. So no! I'm not all right."

"Paula? Is it OK if I call you Paula?"

"Yes."

"Look, I know things seem really bad right now but the universe has a way of making things right."

She turned to him and said, "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

He put one hand on her shoulder and said, "You're only twenty-one years old. Trust me everything will work out….at least eventually." He put his other hand on her face and he smiled at her.

She began to cry. He put his arms around her and said, "It's OK to cry Paula. My mother is still with us but she's getting up there so I don't know how long she'll be here but I know what it is to lose a father. I lost mine five years ago."

"I lost mine eighteen months ago to cancer."

"Oh God, that's awful. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a brother. He was killed in Operation Desert Storm in 1991."

Jimmy began to stroke her hair as he talked. "OK I definitely understand your despair. Well, let me tell you my despair. My wife of the last twenty-six years served me with divorce papers today."

Paula stopped crying and looked up and him and said, "Really?"

"Really. In fact, I found out she's been having an affair with my best friend for the last year."

Paula then got quiet and said, "Jimmy? Is it OK if I call you Jimmy?"

"Sure."

"There's a bar in the University District that's frequented mainly by students. Do you want to go there and get shots of tequila? It is my twenty-first birthday after all."

"That's the best offer I've had all day Paula. I'll bet I can drink more than you."

Paula smiled, dried her tears and said, "Jimmy I may have just turned twenty-one but that doesn't mean I've never done tequila shots."

"You're on…Does that mean that you've been to this bar and used fake ID?"

"I believe Jimmy that I don't have to answer that." They both smiled and with that Jimmy pushed the button to get the elevator going. They smiled at each other as they walked out of the elevator but unbeknownst the either of them, someone was watching them walk out of the building together.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back in the present, Paula hit her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "How do I explain it to Duval when I can't even explain it to Liza?" She got out of the car and walked into the house.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The man with the scar was just getting out of the tank. He walked over and turned on the TV to get the local news. He reached for the syringe and proceeded to inject himself. The breaking news caught his attention immediately.

The newscaster said, "This just in, earlier tonight the body of federal prosecutor Jeff Reynolds was found outside of his home. He apparently was shot execution style. Right now there are no suspects and no apparent motive for the murder. He leaves behind a wife and two sons."

The man switched off the TV. He called out, "Kerning!"

Kerning came running in. "What is it?"

"Jeff's dead."

Kerning looked shocked and said, "I'm sorry, is there…"

"Don't say that you're sorry. The words I'm sorry are the two most pointless words in the English language. No, Senator She-Bitch is declaring war by taking out Jeff. She wants to smoke me out of hiding. Well, it's not going to work. I won't get careless but…she will pay. Doc!"

Another man came in and said, "What is it?"

"I believe you really need to speak with your ex-wife as soon as possible…like say tomorrow."

"I was planning to." He walked out.

"Kerning, have you found someone who has something in common with both the Senator and McCaffrey or the Pritchard's."

"As a matter of fact, I have. Take a look at this."

He looked at the folder that Kerning handed him and he smiled. "This is perfect. I never envisioned myself in a gang war but she started it."

"Whom do you want to take care of it?"

"Strayburn. He hasn't really proven his loyalty to me yet but, before you give him the assignment, delete everything about the senator. I want him to believe that this is just about McCaffrey and the Pritchard's."

"I'll take care of it."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back at the FBI, Duval was giving the bullet to the forensic people. "See what you can find out from the bullet."

"It appears to be from a .38. We'll see what else we can tell you."

"Thanks." Duval started to walk down the hall toward the area where he sat and he saw Liza standing there.

"Liza? What are you doing here?"

"Mom wasn't at home. I thought maybe she might have come back to the office. Duval, she was really upset when she left. I'm a little worried about her."

"Well, it's been a rough two days for everybody."

"Duval, I found out today that my father Scott was having an affair with your wife Madeleine."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Great, did Jimmy tell you this?"

"Yeah, he did. Please don't be angry with him. I'm glad I know. I think Madeleine made him happy in a way that Mom never could."

"Your mother told me that Madeleine was there at the hospital for Scott's birthday."

Liza looked at him questioningly and said, "She was?"

"Rebecca Young?"

Liza smiled and said, "That was Madeleine?"

"Yes. Were they happy from what you observed?"

"They seemed like very good friends."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Sure." She brought out her phone and showed Duval the final picture taken of herself with Scott.

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "Oh my God, I met him at Madeleine's funeral!"

FLASHBACK

The service had finished and the celebration of life was underway. People were taking turns at the microphone talking about what they remembered best about Madeleine. Duval was hanging in the back and while Gracie had spoken about her mother, Duval couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was too guilt ridden over how his marriage had played out and how it came to such a tragic end. He was standing by the dessert table contemplating whether or not to have another cookie when a man's voice behind him said "Go ahead, eat as many as you like. Today isn't exactly a normal day."

Duval turned and saw a man who clearly was not doing well. He had lost a good deal of weight and he had thinning hair that he was trying to hide with a Mariner's baseball cap. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"No, we haven't. My name's David Reed. I knew Madeleine."

Duval reached out and they shook hands and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Duval Pritchard. How did you know Madeleine?"

"We were on the committee together in Olympia. She spoke very highly of you and Gracie."

Duval got a look of guilt on his face and said, "Thank you."

"Don't grieve too long Duval. She wouldn't want that. She was a very kind and caring person. She was a good friend but I know she'd want you to move on."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that but I owe it to Madeleine to remember her. Thanks for coming."

Duval turned and started to reach for a chocolate chip cookie when he heard the man say, "She still loves you very much."

Duval stopped cold as he was stunned that someone would say something like that. Madeleine was dead and yet this man referred to her in present tense. He turned to ask him why he would say something like that but the man had made a very fast exit.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back in the present, Liza said, "David was Dad's middle name and Reed was his mother's maiden name."

"Your mother said, that he talked about me on his death bed."

"I know, I heard what he said but I was too upset to realize it was actually you he was talking about when I met you. Duval, Dad gave you and Mom his blessing to be together."

"Well, I think that's going to depend on what your mother does. It's been a long day Liza. I'm going home."

As he was getting on the elevator, Paula was coming off of the elevator with Starbuck's coffee in her hand. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Disappointed that I am?"

"No, I'm always glad to see you…even if I'm a little bit mad."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Fielding."

"He's talking to the Federal Prosecutor's office right now but he should be available shortly." He walked out without saying good-bye.

Paula saw Liza and Liza said, "Mom, whatever it is that's between you and Duval would you just get rid of it so you two can be together."

"It isn't so simple Liza. Now go home as I need to get to work."

"Mom, I was worried about you that's why I'm here."

"Liza, I'm fine. I was upset earlier but I'm fine now go home." Liza reluctantly walked out.

Paula walked into her office and called Agent Adair on her cell phone. "Adair."

"Agent Adair, this is Agent McCaffrey in Seattle."

"McCaffrey, what can I do for you?"

"I've booked a flight to Atlanta. I'm leaving on an afternoon flight tomorrow. I'd like to meet with you."

"Call me when you land here." She hung up.

Paula then walked into Fielding's office where he had just gotten off the phone. He looked up and said, "Agent McCaffrey, I'm sorry you and Pritchard got pulled into this after what the two of you went through yesterday, you need time off."

"No, I don't need time off and neither does Pritchard. We need to work. I'm going to Atlanta to meet with Adair."

"Are you sure this is a good time to do this?"

"Fielding, since I got here and since the Pritchard's came back to work, we have multiple homicides now that seem to have the Pritchard's in common."

"Are you accusing them of killing anyone?"

"No, but this is too coincidental. I need to know whatever it is that Adair knows. I've already booked the flight. I'm doing this with or without your approval."

"You have my approval but let's keep this between us for the time being. Nobody else needs to know that you're going to Atlanta but me."

"Thank you."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The scarred man smiled and he turned and looked at Strayburn. "Don't do the hit until McCaffrey is safely on that flight and it's airborne. Oh and Strayburn, I trust that you'll stay here until it's time. I don't need you going off to be with Hoover. There are details we have to work out."

"Of course. I'll start studying his routine."

Strayburn started to walk out and saw Hoover standing outside the door. "Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I was needed, I haven't heard anything in a while."

The scarred man said, "Hoover do come in. Leave us Strayburn."

Strayburn walked out. "Do you need anything?"

"Did you hear what was said in here?"

Hoover looked back and forth between him and Kerning and said, "No, I didn't hear anything."

"Good. How are things going in evidence?"

"I'd be of more use to you in the office."

"Not necessarily. I want to know everything that gets logged for evidence in the homicide of Jeff Reynolds today."

Hoover's eyes got wide and she said, "Jeff Reynolds as in…"

"Yes….Now get me everything."

"Yes sir." She walked out.

Kerning said, "Do you really think she didn't hear anything when she was outside the door?"

"I don't know. However, McCaffrey is going to Atlanta to see her predecessor Adair. Let's see how that plays out. If McCaffrey goes to Atlanta and the trip is uneventful, then she most likely didn't hear anything."

"And if something does happen?"

"Well then she's tipped her hand and I'll know exactly where her loyalties are."

"Sir do you need some time alone?"

"Why so I can grieve? No, I grieved a long time ago. However, I still take it very personally that someone took out Jeff. That person will go down for it one way or another."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning, Liza was walking on the University of Washington Campus early in the day toward her office when she heard a man's voice that she had not heard in quite some time.

"Hello Liza."

She stopped suddenly, turned and got a complete look of shock on her face. "Vic? Victor Shelley, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to talk to your long lost husband?"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Come TogetherRight Now

Chapter 9

Come Together…Right Now

By

Kelly Batten

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you all so far for taking this journey with me. I apologize for the lateness in this recent installment. Real life caught up with me in November and December. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Liza was still looking at Vic in complete shock when he said, "Seriously Liza? Is seeing me again that unpleasant?"

"What do you want?"

"Perhaps what I no longer have…my wife."

Liza rolled her eyes in disgust and said, "Listen up Vic. I got that marriage annulled. I went back to Las Vegas and I filed for it. I posted it in the newspaper there and you never responded so I had my annulment in record time. You and I were not married long enough to even be called husband and wife let alone exes."

"You wound me Liza."

"Not as much as you wounded me…but take heart, you still have Lydia and your two sons…oh wait, they never existed now did they? Your wonderful near death experienced that you wrote about and got published to get into my research facility never happened either. So cut the bull here Vic and tell me why you decided to find me. Don't even try to say that you missed me because I know better."

"You know Liza as I recall, you initially liked being my wife."

"Call it an experiment gone wrong….you see Vic, I'm gay."

Vic raised his eyebrows and said, "Really?"

"Really."

"You could have fooled me. Are you saying I turned you gay?"

"No, I've always known or at least I was 98% sure. As I said, you were an experiment that went very wrong. You removed all doubt."

"You really have wounded me Liza."

"Just tell me why you're here."

"I'm here about our work."

"It's my work Vic. Don't ever try to say that it's ours. You tried to steal the credit from me…but you didn't realize I already had my theory to the publisher."

"It was a minor setback but you and I could do great things together Liza. Let's go have coffee and talk about it."

"No, you and I will never work together again. We will never drink coffee together again. We will never do anything together again. Now I have to go teach a class. Good-bye Vic. I'd like to say it was nice seeing you but, it really wasn't."

She started to walk away when Vic called out, "Liza, never say never because never is a very long time."

She turned back and said, "Yes it is. Thank God!"

She walked away and Vic took out his phone and dialed a number. "I tried to make contact the nice way but she's not interested."

The man then said, "Well, we'll just have to find a way to make her interested."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval had come into the office and was surprised that Paula wasn't in her office. He walked into Fielding's office and said, "Is McCaffrey out today?"

"Yes Pritchard, she is. She sent you an email with instructions on what to do while she's gone. She wants you to take point on the investigations. She said for you and Jimmy to handle them as you see fit to do so."

Duval started to feel guilty. He wondered if he had pushed too hard. Given what they had faced the day before of almost dying of hypothermia and then yesterday finding out about their spouses having an affair then telling Helen and Gracie the truth on top of the murder last night, he wondered if he should have taken more time off. "So is she just taking a few extra days off at home?"

"No, she's out of town for a few days on FBI business."

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "Can I ask what kind of business? Is she in trouble with DC?"

"No Pritchard, she's fine in that regard. As for what she's doing, it's on a need to know basis for the time being."

"I see."

"Yes, I'm sure you do and now before you proceed to do anything else, you need to pay Dr. Krieg a visit."

"I don't really think it's necessary."

"But it is, you and McCaffrey went through a lot and I need to know that you're both on your game."

"How can McCaffrey…"

"Dr. Krieg came in very early this morning to accommodate McCaffrey. I was in turn able to return her for duty."

"Fine, I'll go and see him."

Duval walked out and into Krieg's office. Krieg looked up and Duval and said, "Agent Pritchard, I've been expecting you."

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

"You and McCaffrey are certainly cut from the same cloth."

"What did she say?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you anything specific."

"All right then, let's get started." Duval sat down.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I don't really want to talk about any of this. I just want to go back to work."

"Agent Pritchard….you have had a very rough forty-eight hours. You were almost killed with McCaffrey and you lost someone who had been a good friend to you in the past."

"OK, I'll admit it, I feel like I lost control of the things around me. I think that's normal."

"Yes, it is. How do you feel about McCaffrey?"

"The same way I've felt about her since Quantico."

"Which is?"

"…not work related. Look, I know it's required that I do this but I'm fine. Now will you please tell Fielding that I can work because right now I think that's the best thing for me."

"OK, Pritchard, I'll sign off but I will say this because I told McCaffrey the same thing. You two are clearly hiding a lot of things from the Bureau and each other and when it all implodes, I predict both of you will be in here together getting a couple's counselling session."

Duval was stunned by this. "What did McCaffrey say when she was in here?"

"About as much as you did Pritchard. When you two are ready to talk, come and see me together."

Duval got up and left. He saw Fielding in the hallway and he heard Krieg say behind him, "He's good to go Sir."

"All right then Pritchard, get back to work and get some results."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy Pritchard emerged from the tank. After he showered and got dressed, he started to think back on yesterday and he smiled at the fact that Helen and Gracie now knew who he actually was and that Liza accepted that he was her birth father. It still bothered him though that this secret was keeping Duval and Paula apart. The phone rang, "Yeah."

"James, it's Mary."

"Hello there. I wasn't expecting you to call me so early. As I recall you've got a company to run."

"I do but Liza called and wants to meet with us. I told her that I've got a lot on my plate today but I could meet her at the office. Can you come by at ten o'clock?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

Jimmy's phone rang again and he saw that it was Duval. "Hi Duval."

"Are you available today to do some work?"

"I can meet you say around noon."

"Why not earlier?"

"I have to meet with Liza and Mary."

"Speaking of which how did it go with Liza in regards to our blood? Things got so crazy last night with Jeff's death that I forgot to ask."

"Well, unfortunately none of you were a good enough match."

Duval got concerned and said, "Not even Gracie?"

"Duval my RH factor on my blood is negative. All three of you were positives which is why none of your blood will work."

"OK what do you do from here?"

Jimmy hesitated and then said, "Liza is looking for another alternative treatment. Trust me Son, she's not going to let me become like Albert or Alexa."

"Well, I'll accept that for now…do you want to meet somewhere at noon?"

"Let's meet at Dick's Drive-In, in the University District."

"Dad that's pure grease."

"Yes, it is but it's good grease Duval."

Duval couldn't help but smile and say, "I can't argue with that. I guess eating there once every twenty years is OK." He hung up.

Agent Malcolm then walked in and said, "Duval, Amy Reynolds the deceased's wife is here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah I do. Have her go into the conference room."

Duval tried to call Paula's phone and got her voice mail. "Paula it's me Duval. Look, I'm not really sure what went wrong last night before everything else happened but just know that I'm here. I love you and when you're ready to talk about it. I'll listen. Please have some faith in me."

Duval then walked into the conference room and found Jeff' Reynolds widow sitting there trying to hold it together. She looked up and saw him. "Duval?"

He walked to her and she got up and fell into his arms crying. "I'm so sorry Amy."

"Why would someone do this to Jeff? He's never hurt anyone other than the people he's put away and they all deserved to be put away."

"I don't know. Let's sit down and see if we can piece it together." They sat down and Duval said, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I want to help."

"Just start from whatever it is that you can remember."

"All right. We had finished dinner. Our kids were in the family room watching a movie and Jeff and I were in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I answered it and it was a woman."

"Did you recognize her?"

"No, but I could tell she was trying to disguise who she was. She was clearly wearing a blonde wig and she had glasses that were tinted so I didn't really see her face too clearly."

"What happened then?"

"She said that she had to speak with the federal prosecutor Jeff Reynolds. I called Jeff to the door and he came and told me he'd take care of this and then he walked outside and shut the door."

"Was it someone he recognized?"

"You know I think it was. He looked at her funny before he told me he'd take care of it."

"What happened after he walked outside?"

"I'm not sure as I just went back into the kitchen and within thirty seconds, I heard the gunshot and when I ran outside the woman was getting into a car and speeding off. Jeff was on the ground dead."

"I have to ask this question Amy. Were you and Jeff getting along? Did you have any financial problems?"

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Look Duval I know that the spouse is always the prime suspect in a homicide but you knew us in college. You were at our wedding. You can check the financials all you want and you'll see we were fine. Ask anyone who knew us and they'll tell you that we were very happy."

"I know but I had to ask. You said that it appeared that Jeff knew her."

"Yes, but I have no idea who she might have been. When he comes home, he really doesn't talk about work because he likes to leave it at the office."

Duval took out his card and said, "If you can think of anything else Amy, please call me."

"Thanks Duval. Can you answer me a question?"

"Sure."

"Duval, why did you and Jeff lose touch?"

"It had to do with the falling out our fathers had."

"I figured it was that. I just don't understand what your fathers had to do with you two no longer being friends."

"Joey Reynolds had to resign and Jeff blamed my father for it and in spite of it all I stuck up for my dad. I said that if Joey was guilty then he got what he deserved and as Jeff was gunning for a job with the prosecutor's office he should understand that….however, he didn't and our friendship that we'd had since we were kids went by the wayside."

"Then the irony was that your father eventually had to resign."

Duval was quiet and then said, "Yes, he did. I know that Jeff was one of the people who was ready to throw the book at him but the department gave Dad the out of resigning with full pension benefits."

"Duval, no matter what kind of a falling out your two families had, Jeff didn't deserve this."

"No, he didn't which is why I plan to find out who did this and why."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liza got off the elevator at Lookinglass and walked toward Mary's office where she saw Mary's assistant. She walked up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Liza Elliott. I'm here to see Mary Goodwin."

"Just a minute and I'll let her know you're here." She called Mary and told her that Liza was there. "She'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you. Have we met before and if we haven't, please tell me your name."

She looked up, smiled, stood up and said, "I'm Jenny Blaine. I'm her assistant." She held out her hand to shake it and they shook hands.

"Well, Jenny Blaine, I hope I see you again."

She smiled and said, "That could be arranged."

At that moment, Jimmy walked in and Jenny said, "Mr. Pritchard, Ms. Goodwin asked that you and Ms. Elliott both wait as she's wrapping up a meeting."

At that moment, the door opened and a man came walking out and said, "Ms. Goodwin, you can't ignore the drop in our profits. Cancelling the research was a terrible idea. I strongly urge you to reconsider."

"Mr. Bennett, I know that you have the next highest shares of Lookinglass stock after me but as I stated when I addressed the full board, this isn't open for discussion."

"What about the trouble we're in?"

"I don't see it that way. Look, we've made a considerable profit this year. I'll grant you not as much as last year but we are profitable. I won't change my mind on this matter."

"You're making a mistake Ms. Goodwin."

"Then it's my mistake to make Mr. Bennett. If you'll excuse me, you can see I have another meeting."

Bennett started to walk toward the elevator when he observed the following exchange.

"Mr. Pritchard and Ms. Elliott, I can now see you."

"Great, let's go Liza."

"OK." She then looked back at Jenny and said, "I'll hold you to your offer of seeing me again. Do you like Starbuck's?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, what resident of Seattle doesn't? However, I'd prefer to eat Italian."

Liza smiled more and said, "Perhaps we can arrange for both."

Jenny walked up to her and said, "Here's my card, call me."

"I will."

Jimmy looked at the two of them and was highly amused as he opened the door to Mary's office.

Bennett also saw all of it and raised his eyebrows and looked at Jenny who gave him a mind your own business look as he got on the elevator.

Liza walked in but leaned into Jimmy and said, "I'm sorry you saw that."

"Why? You told me you were gay."

"I should be more professional here. What I came to discuss is important."

Mary got up from her desk and said, "Then by all means, please tell us and don't worry about Jenny. You both may work for me but you can certainly have a personal life as well."

Liza smiled but then got serious. "What I'm about to tell you will be a little bit of a shock given what just happened out there with Jenny but this morning, I saw my former husband."

Both Jimmy's and Mary's eyes got very wide and Jimmy said, "OK Liza, I think you'd better back up here and fill in some gaps for us."

"All right, you both are aware that my father Scott Elliott died in 2015. In fact, he died just a few days after I turned twenty-one. I was distraught. Dad and I were very close. I hope this doesn't bother you to hear this Jimmy."

"Liza, I told you, Scott was your dad and it's OK to call him your father even when you're around me because he was your father in every sense of the word."

"Thanks Jimmy. Anyway, my paper was just days from being published although not in any real mainstream publications but it was getting published. There had been a man in our department by the name of Victor Shelley. Everyone called him Vic."

Jimmy got an inquisitive look on his face and said, "What was he? A descendent of Mary Shelley?"

Liza smirked a bit and said, "He claimed to be a descendent of hers but I have my doubts. He claimed a lot of things that turned out to be untrue."

Mary then said, "So Liza how did you end up marrying this man?"

"Well, after Dad died and we had the memorial for him. I was totally upset. I went to work in the lab and I just lost it completely. Vic was there and he decided to become my new best friend and convinced me that what I needed was to get away for a few days. He suggested Las Vegas. I thought why not. I needed a break. I was now twenty-one. I could drink and gamble and nobody would care. We got there and we started to have a lot of fun. We had so much fun that Vic suggested that we carry on the fun and just get married and have fun forever."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Spoken like a guy playing an angle but to what end?"

"He didn't know that I was already getting published. He'd been assisting me in the lab and didn't realize I was working on a possible part two to my article. He was hoping to get equal credit if not usurping me all together."

Mary then said, "This man married you in the hopes of stealing your work?"

"Yeah and it might have worked except for one thing. I'm gay. Look I know this sounds crazy but I was mammothly depressed and Vic showed me a good time. We gambled and got drunk and before I knew it, I was in the wedding chapel at the MGM Grand Hotel exchanging wedding vows."

Jimmy said, "Liza this is a personal question to ask but how sure were you that you were gay at this point?"

"You're wondering who I had been with prior to this. OK I'll tell you. I had a relationship with a girl in high school. It was short lived and then I had a relationship with another girl in college but again that went downhill. I was intimate with both of them. We were all pretty young and none of us really knew what we wanted out of life. The high school one was especially hard because I was going to college in that early education program but she was still at the high school. It's why it was short lived. The college girl was an art student. Aside from the fact, that we were physically attracted to each other after she sketched me in the nude, there wasn't much in common. Anyway, I was thinking about giving guys a try and Vic sufficed nicely."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Wait a minute. Can we back up? You just let this woman sketch you in the nude?"

Liza laughed a little and then said, "I guess I'd better explain. The art department paid people to come in and model nude for the art students to sketch. They paid pretty good money and it became my fun money. Anyway, that student that I got involved with really thought I had good bone structure. I know, it sounds kind of cliché but she was very sweet….unfortunately, aside from her wanting to sketch me, in the final analysis, we didn't have much in common.

Mary said, "OK so back on point Liza, when did the magic wear off…with Vic?"

"Simple, we were married for a month and I was slowly starting to realize that being with a guy was not what I wanted but then he came in one day and told me that he and I needed to publish our work. I told him that my work was already published as of one week earlier. I didn't say anything to anyone because I was starting to wonder about him and his motives. My instincts were correct because at that moment, his true colors came through. He told me I had no right to do that. I told him that I submitted my paper for publishing before we got married. I further told him that if he was that upset that maybe he needed to go back to Lydia and his two sons. He looked at me funny and said, Who? I said your ex-wife and kids. He said, he didn't have an ex-wife and kids. I realized everything was a lie and so I told him he was about to have an ex-wife for real. I packed my things and I left. I went back to Las Vegas and I got an annulment."

Jimmy then said, "So what did he want when he approached you this morning?"

"He wanted to work with me again. He said he could make it worth my while."

"I take it you told him no."

"I told him no way. Look, we've been trying to figure out who Connor Graff might have been working with. If he got a hold of everything Otto had and that included my article called The Frankenstein Code, and he started looking into me, then it wouldn't surprise me if he found Vic in the process."

Mary then said, "My cousin Daniel said that the people in that Senegal complex saw a man whom they simply called Doctor."

"Vic, isn't a doctor but he loves to pretend that he is one."

"Connor is dead, so who is it that Vic would be working with?"

Jimmy then said, "Mary, didn't Daniel tell you that a body had disappeared from the morgue in Senegal?"

"Yes…James, do you suppose there's someone else out there like you whom Vic is working with?"

"I think that's a good possibility."

Liza then said, "It would make sense as to why Vic was trying to recruit me. If that person is experiencing symptoms like you or Albert or Alexa, he or she might be trying to find help…However that stated, my first priority is to you Jimmy. I won't do anything with Vic at this point."

Mary then said, "Liza what if there really is someone else like James who needs help?"

"Unless that person approaches me personally and asks nicely for my help, I won't do anything because Vic is shady and if he's involved with someone who's like Jimmy who is a creation by Connor Graff, then I question that person's character as well. Let's remember, it was Connor Graff who was in charge of that facility."

All of a sudden Arthur spoke to Mary. "Mary, I apologize for interrupting like this but you told me to make it a priority if the name Kyle Graff came up with any movements."

Mary looked at the computer and said, "What do you know Arthur?"

"Kyle Graff has boarded a plane in Senegal bound for London. After he stays there for three days, he's due to board a plane bound from London to Seattle."

All three of them looked at each other with a certain amount of dread. Mary then said, "Arthur do you have a visual on Kyle Graff?"

"Yes, here is his most recent passport picture." The image came up and Mary and Jimmy both gasped.

Mary said, "I knew he was a twin but I never thought the twin would be so identical."

Jimmy said, "Well, at least we both know what the man looks like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Lookinglass, Bennett took out his cell phone and made a phone call. He spoke into the phone, "I wasn't able to make any headway with Mary Goodwin as I suspected but I did observe an interesting exchange that you might find of use."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval sat in his car at Dick's Drive-In when Jimmy approached the passenger side of the car and got in.

Jimmy spoke first. "How are you doing? I take it last night when you told Paula about Scott and Madeleine that it didn't go so well."

"Actually it went very well, it was after we put it all together that things went south."

"What happened?"

Duval told him everything right up to when they got their respective phone calls telling them to get to the morgue.

"Son, I'm sorry. I really thought you two had a shot at being happy."

"I haven't given up, I just wish she'd tell me what's bothering her so much. Dad you knew her back when she was an intern, can you think of anything that would cause her this much grief?"

Jimmy was silent for a moment and then said, "No, I can't think of anything but maybe she's just uncomfortable being with you because she knows she has to investigate me."

"I've thought of that but, I still think there's more to it."

"Why don't we get a couple of Dick's Deluxe Burgers with their amazing fries and airy milkshakes and we can talk more about it."

"It's grease Dad."

"But it's some of the best grease in Seattle Son…and the best part is, you can skip coming here for twenty years but when you come back, the burgers still taste the same."

"Maybe it's because they don't change the grease."

Jimmy started laughing and saw Duval smirking. "Really Duval? Come on, you always liked coming here as a kid. Relive a little of your childhood."

"I'd rather not…but I'll do it for you."

They got out of the car and started to get in line when Duval saw Gracie around the corner with a guy. "Dad, do you know who Gracie is with over there?"

"No…but given her track record on boys in recent times…maybe we better go find out."

"She's not going to like it."

"No, but you're her dad and you pay the bills."

"Let me guess, you used to say that to Helen."

"Yes I did and she wasn't thrilled with me but she understood."

They approached Gracie quietly and when Duval said, "Hi Gracie." She nearly jumped out of her skin. The young man she was with looked perplexed.

Gracie turned around and said, "Dad…and Uncle Jimmy, what are you two doing here?"

Duval said, "Gracie, we have to eat…so who's your friend here?"

"Dad and Uncle Jimmy, this is Sam Adams. We met in Liza's biology class."

They shook hands and Jimmy said, "Sam Adams as in the…"

"Beer? No Sir, as in a Founding Father."

Duval then said, "So Gracie, how long have you and Sam been seeing each other?"

Sam then said, "Actually Mr. Pritchard, not that long. We've only been out a few times. Hey, Gracie told me that you're an FBI agent."

"Yes, that's correct."

"I would so love to talk to you about that. I'm an ex-Navy Seal and I'd like to eventually pursue a career in law enforcement."

"Really? You were a Seal?"

"Yeah, my career was cut short though when I got an injury in my knee. I recovered but not good enough to be a Seal anymore."

"You realize that being in the FBI, I could do a complete background check on you."

Gracie's eyes got big and she said, "Dad! You don't need to do a background check on him."

Sam then said, "On the contrary, I have no problem with him doing that. Let me write down all of my personal information." He wrote everything down and handed it to Duval. "I assure you I have nothing to hide and my intentions to your daughter are very honorable."

Duval took the paper from him and then said, "That's good to know Sam. Oh and I think it's only fair to tell you that I killed Gracie's last boyfriend."

Sam looked shocked and Gracie started to laugh and said, "Oh Dad, you are such a kidder, isn't he Uncle Jimmy?"

Jimmy started to laugh slightly and said, "Oh yeah, Duval has always had an interesting sense of humor."

Duval smiled and said, "I'll talk to you later Gracie."

"Yeah, hey Sam we really need to get back to the campus."

"Yeah, sure Gracie…ah it was nice meeting both of you."

They made an exit and Jimmy looked at Duval and said, "And Helen thought I was bad when I scared off her would be boyfriends."

Duval shrugged and said, "None of those guys ever kidnapped Helen but I suspect you would have done the same thing I did."

"Absolutely…now about that greasy food. I'm kind of hungry."

"OK, let's eat. I'll do extra work at the gym today to make up for it."

"Sounds good and while we're eating our cholesterol, I'll bring you up to date on what I've learned from Mary and Liza."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Adams sat in his apartment. He was still contemplating what Duval had said to him. He kept wondering what that was about. He asked Gracie about it when they got back to school.

FLASHBACK

"Gracie, what did your dad mean when he said he killed your last boyfriend?"

Gracie laughed and said, "He was just being an overprotective father. That's all."

"Gracie, the look in his eyes told me different. Listen, I'm not any guy. I was a Navy Seal. I've seen combat. I've seen a lot of looks in people's eyes and your father's eyes said, 'Make one wrong move on my daughter and you'll be very sorry.' Did someone hurt you?"

Gracie got a little thoughtful and said, "Yes, my last boyfriend hurt me. Look Sam, I really like you but, there are things I don't want to discuss with you…at least not this early."

Sam nodded and said, "OK, I totally understand but, if you want to talk about it, you can trust me."

Gracie winced at that word and Sam noticed. "Sam, I just don't want to talk about it. I'm really enjoying what we're doing right now so can we just take it one day at a time?"

Sam smiled and said, "Sure Gracie just know this…I would never hurt you and if someone else wants to hurt you…they'd have to go through me."

Gracie leaned in and kissed him on the lips and said, "Thank you Sam. When I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first one to know." She turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was making himself coffee on his Keurig machine when there was a knock at the door. He opened it up and there was Senator Moira Murphy. Sam got a look of disgust on his face and said, "Hello Senator. Shouldn't you be in DC? It's not an election year after all."

"May I come in Sam?"

"Why not, the place already needs to be fumigated, this will give me a reason to have it done sooner rather than later."

Moira walked in and said, "Sam, when are you going to get past this bitterness toward me? I did right by you. I made sure you never were in want of anything."

Sam's eyes got narrow with hatred and he said, "Moira, the only reason you did that was out of guilt. My mother, your sister is dead because of you."

"Sam, for the millionth time, I had no idea there was a bomb in my mailbox!"

"Really? I found out later that the staff in your house said you hadn't gone to that mailbox in four days and surprisingly, the mail hadn't been by in three. My mother comes to visit you and you ask her to go out and get the mail. We buried her four days later. Coincidence? I don't think so….What the hell do you want? It better be good whatever it is and I make no promises."

"It's come to my attention that you've started dating a young woman named Gracie Pritchard and that the two of you met in another young woman's class taught by Liza Elliott."

"What's your point Moira?"

"You're not going to call me Aunt Moira any longer?"

"No, seeing you now is just another reminder of how much I hate you. You suspected there was a bomb in your mailbox and instead of calling the bomb squad, you had my mother go get your mail. You don't give a damn about your constituents or anyone else unless it somehow benefits you….and the death of your sister by a bomb meant for you, certainly insured your re-election now didn't it?"

"Dear nephew, in spite of what you believe, I did not plant a bomb and have my own sister blown up to win me the sympathy vote and to justify my voting in my party for a tougher stance on terrorism. Sometimes bad things just happen. I'm in my fourth term. I must be doing something right."

"No, it's the people of this state who have been brainwashed into thinking that having seniority in the Senate is somehow a good thing. We've had this conversation before Moira, so why are you here? I made it pretty clear that I never wanted to see you again."

"Sam, you have access to Gracie and Liza. You don't realize this but they could help with National Security."

Sam started laughing and said, "Moira, save your concern for the campaign trail and leave those two ladies alone. How could they possibly be of any use to national security?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but I may not be able to leave them alone. Look Sam, I need access to them to where it wouldn't cause any red flags to go up. Both of their parents work for the FBI and I can't involve the FBI in this for a good many reasons. Sam, you're a former Navy Seal, you understand duty in helping your country."

"Moira, the only concern you have is for yourself. What was it you said two weeks after you got to DC and were sworn in? You said, this is lucrative. Your entire public service is service based on how it can help you. The most important person in your life is Moira Murphy. I do have a duty….to my country so if anything happens to Gracie or Liza, I will make things very difficult for you. You think I haven't compiled my own little file on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think I didn't strive to become a Seal and have high clearance access for only altruistic purposes? I did a lot of checking on you. I found out things about you. Now those things by themselves wouldn't seem like much but you add them all together and you could be one very embarrassed senator so tread lightly around me."

"What do you want from me?"

"To be left alone…and now that you've mentioned Gracie and Liza, you leave them alone."

"I may not be able to."

"Do your best Moira…and get the hell out of my apartment…and don't ever come back."

"This isn't over Nephew." She turned and walked out of the house.

Sam was now left with a dilemma. Should he tell Gracie or Liza about this exchange or should he just go straight to their parents and tell them everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senator Murphy got into her car and she made a phone call. "Yes, it's Murphy. I just made contact with him….I got the response I anticipated but now, he's liable to tell Gracie's father about this and that should bring Jimmy Pritchard out of the shadows to come and see me….I'm well aware that Pritchard and McCaffrey as FBI agents could pose a problem but we'll jump off that bridge when and if it comes. I'll be in touch." She hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval was at Mary's house with Jimmy as they decided to access Arthur. "Duval are you sure you want to do this?"

"Arthur can access this information faster. Don't worry, I put agents at the office on the same task. They'll get the information legally. Right now I want results. Paula told me that there have been homicides that seem to have Pritchard as a common denominator. I hate to say it but she's right. Dad, I think somehow all of this is connected."

"I suspect you're right. Where do you want to start?"

"I guess the first place to start for Jeff Reynolds is who has he recently sent to prison and who possibly is out?"

"You got it Arthur, access all of the federal prosecutor Jeff Reynolds case files and tell us if anyone whom he has sent to prison is out."

"Accessing Jimmy. I have one person who he sent to prison a year and a half ago but is now out."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Joan Soladar." Joan's picture came up on the screen. Duval and Jimmy gasped in shock.

They were both speechless when Jimmy finally said, "Arthur, that woman was as deep of a player in organized crime and drug trafficking as they come, how did she get out?"

"There was evidence that went missing and some other evidence got contaminated and was inadmissible."

"How did she beat the murder rap when we had a recorded confession?"

"That was the evidence that went missing."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other and Jimmy said, "We really should have anticipated this. That woman always knew how to land on her feet. Why should this have been any different?"

Duval then said, "So Arthur, is Joan Soladar in essence walking around a free woman?"

"Yes."

Jimmy said, "She had to have had help beating this. She hid behind being a stellar member of the community. She made friends with people in high places."

Duval looked at him and said, "I think I know what you mean. You're talking politicians aren't you?"

"Yes, who's the politician that Paula went to visit not too long ago?"

"Senator Murphy. Arthur, the shell companies that Joan had set up became a matter of public record after her arrest. Can you tell me if any of those companies made campaign contributions to Senator Murphy?"

"Searching…yes, there was one company that called itself, Purity Water USA. It made several donations to Senator Murphy's campaign."

"Did it make any other contributions to any other politician?"

"No, but Jimmy, you have had me doing extensive research on Agents Strayburn and Kerning and to let you know if anything comes up. Both of their name's along with Duval's former boss's name Agent Beck come up with very high paycheck sums."

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "Paula was right, there was more behind those bank robberies but what?"

"Duval, I've got a theory on this."

"What do you think?"

"What if the senator needed more money than what she could get from contributions? From what I know of campaign laws, she has to report all contributions and there is also a cap on how much she can get from any one contributor. What if she needed more very fast and didn't want to deal with the explanations of where the money came from?"

"…and what is one of the easiest ways to get fast money?"

"A bank of course. When I was looking at your cases, one thing stuck out with me."

"What was that?"

"The fact that all of those banks were hit the very next day after they got money from the Federal Reserve."

"I saw that as well Dad. I tried to find the link for how the robbers were getting tipped off on those deliveries but, I never found one. After I realized Strayburn was behind it and later Beck and Kerning, it all made sense. Beck being the high ranking agent was able to get access to those delivery dates and nobody whom he spoke with ever thought anything of it which is why it never came on my radar….Beck was the last person I ever thought would be involved in something like that."

"Sometimes Duval, you can get to a point in your career and you feel invincible."

Duval then looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Like you did Dad?"

Jimmy then looked to Duval and said, "Duval, what would you say if I told you that I was innocent of that charge that I had to resign over."

Duval laughed slightly and said, "Oh come on Dad, you expect me to believe you at this point?"

"It's why I've never said anything before."

"So you're telling me that you did everything above board your whole career? What about when you helped me get a fake warrant?"

"I never said I did everything above board for my entire career, I just told you that I am innocent of what they said I did which made me resign."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it Duval. I didn't do it…at least not that time."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if I really had done it, nobody would have ever found out about it just like the other times I did it."

"OK Dad, you didn't do it then, how many other times did you plant evidence and get fake warrants?"

"In my career, I only greased the wheels of justice eight times. Granted, I will admit to looking the other way a few times for the greater good but as far as greasing justice it was only eight times."

"Why? Tell me why Dad? I believe in the system. I believe it works. So please explain why you would do those things."

"As you recall, I was on the Green River Killer Task Force. I saw a lot of those bodies. So many of those girls were Helen's age, some younger, some older but I saw them and I kept thinking of Helen. I know they were prostitutes in most cases but none of them deserved to die like that. Teenagers who turn to prostitution don't do it because they think it's fun. With every teenager that I arrested for prostitution, they did it because they were escaping a worse life in their home. The sheriff at that time and most of us strongly believed that Gary Ridgeway was the killer. There was evidence that pointed to him but…DNA testing was new back then and the sheriff didn't believe that we had enough to make it stick. I suggested we help justice along and he said no, for one thing it was unethical but he didn't want to risk him walking if the evidence wasn't completely above board. As a result, more girls lost their lives. The system failed those girls.

I made up mind that if I became Sheriff of King County then I would make sure that we'd have all of our ducks in a row and if it meant helping justice unethically at times, I'd do it. When I was framed, I knew that your mother was dealing with health issues and I didn't want to upset her any more than she would be. I also didn't want to bankrupt us fighting it in court so I decided to admit nothing, just resign and take my pension. I don't know who set me up. I made enemies along the way but I didn't want to start pointing fingers when I had nothing to back it up. Besides, since I was never caught before, I figured it was my punishment for that…and for other things in my life."

Duval was stunned at what Jimmy had just told him. "Well Dad, I don't know how to react to that…only that I guess I understand. As for our case, we now know that Senator Murphy is possibly tied to the bank robberies but to what end?"

"I don't know. What would the senator need so much money for in such a short period of time?"

"We figure that out and I have a feeling everything will come together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Malcolm sat at his desk and got the latest information on Melinda Hoover from the detail that Pritchard asked him to take point on. He dialed Duval's number.

"Pritchard."

"Pritchard, it's Malcolm."

"I'm putting you on speaker with my brother Jimmy. What's going on Malcolm?"

"Since you're in charge while McCaffrey is out of the office for a few days, I thought you'd want to know what we've turned up on our surveillance of her."

"Go ahead."

"We've seen her going down to a warehouse by Lake Union that's not far from Alki Point. She's been there several times. We've gotten a lot of pictures of people going in and out of there. Sir, two of the people going in and out of there are Strayburn and Kerning. I'm emailing everything to you right now."

"They've been seen at a warehouse?"

"Yeah, but here's the really perplexing part of it. Not only has she been seen there but she's also been seen going to Senator Murphy's office in Downtown as well."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other completely stunned by this turn of events. "Is there anything else?"

"No, do you want us to get arrest warrants to go and pick up Strayburn and Kerning?"

"No, if we pick them up now, we may never learn what this is all about. Besides, in looking at these pictures, this isn't very far from where Paula and I were abducted and put in the deep freeze. When we finally make arrests, I want to make sure everything is ironclad here. Keep all of this under wraps for the time being."

"You've got it Pritchard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Helen Pritchard went to work as usual. She got a call on her phone that said it was from Wally.

She smiled and said, "Hi Wally, to what do I owe this wonderful surprise so early in the day?"

Wally was very somber on the phone. "Helen, I'm at the site of a fatal car accident."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You were one of the first responders I take it?"

"Yeah, it's a woman and her body is getting sent to your morgue. I wanted to give you a heads up on something though."

"What's that?"

"Look, remember when we were at dinner a couple of weeks ago and you started to tell me about Madeleine and her accident?"

"Yeah, is there something about this accident that stands out?"

"You told me that Madeleine's accident was a one car accident and so is this one. You also told me that after you got on at the ME's office you looked at Madeleine's autopsy report and you said something seemed off with how she looked. Since Madeleine had already been buried you couldn't look at her body but you said in looking at the pictures, you weren't convinced she died from a blunt trauma and that you suspected she was suffocated…but you couldn't prove anything so that's why you never said anything to Duval about it."

"That's correct. I didn't want to open any old wounds when I had no proof."

"Well, maybe now you do. I'm not an ME or an assistant ME like you but I've been at this job long enough to see that someone didn't die from natural causes or an accident."

"What are you saying Wally?"

"I'm saying, you need to take the lead on this autopsy. The woman's name is Renee Kirk. Autopsy her and tell me if you think there aren't similarities to Madeleine Pritchard."

Helen got concerned and said, "Consider it done Wally. I shouldn't have any problem. The head ME who was here when Madeleine was here has since retired and my boss Dr. Hendricks has been really happy with my work so I don't think he'll question my wanting to take the lead on this. In fact, every time I request it, it puts me closer to becoming a full blown ME."

"Let me know what you find out Helen. I love you."

"I love you too."

Helen hung up and found herself remembering what she had told Wally a few weeks back. He had cautioned her on opening up old wounds however, Helen now had an opportunity to make a comparison to Madeleine's case. "OK Madeleine, maybe it is time to revisit you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval was sitting at his desk at work when his phone rang. "Agent Pritchard."

"Agent Pritchard, this is Officer Barry Allen. We spoke a while back in regards to George Gadwell."

He had Duval's attention. "Yes, Officer Allen, what can I do for you?"

"Agent Pritchard, I'm down at the Starbuck's that's next to your building. Can you come down and see me? I have some information for you that I'd prefer to tell you face to face and not in the office."

"Does this concern George Gadwell?"

"No, it concerns your late wife Madeleine Pritchard."

Duval's eyes got very wide and he said, "I'll be down in less than ten minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Goodwin was sitting at her desk in her office when Jenny buzzed her. "Ms. Goodwin, I'm sorry to bother you when you said you didn't want to be disturbed but there is a Kyle Graff on the phone who says it's imperative that he speak with you."

Mary's eyes got wide and she said, "Put him through."

"This is Mary Goodwin."

"Ms. Goodwin, this is Kyle Graff. I'm Connor Graff's brother. I need to speak with you, it's very important."

"All right, can you come to my office later today?"

"Name the time and I'll be there."

Mary looked at her appointments and she said, "Please come today at two o'clock."

"I'll see you at two o'clock."

They hung up and Mary immediately dialed Jimmy. "Hi Mary. I'm about to go into the tank so make this quick."

"James, Kyle Graff has made contact with me. He's coming to the office to see me at two o'clock."

"Don't start that meeting without me."

"I won't. James, I'm scared. I don't know what this man wants."

"Whatever it is Mary, we're gonna face it together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval walked into the Starbuck's and got himself a latte and then walked over to Barry Allen and sat across from him. "OK Officer Allen, you have my attention."

"Agent Pritchard, I didn't mention this when I first met you because your wife's case is considered closed but, I was part of the first responder team on the scene of your wife's accident. I was a rookie at the time. I had only been on the force for two months. My main job at that point was to observe protocol on how everything was done at the scene of an accident. I didn't fill out any reports. Your wife was the first dead body I encountered."

"OK, is there something else?"

"Yes, this morning I was part of the first responder team to another car accident. The accident was identical to your wife's accident. It was a one car accident and by all accounts, the woman was killed by blunt force trauma at first look."

"What do you mean at first look?"

"That's what everyone said about your wife."

"That's what the autopsy report showed for my wife."

"Agent Pritchard when I got on the scene of the accident, it was the paramedics and myself and my partner that were there initially for your wife. The paramedics immediately said she was dead and they called the coroner to make it official. Everyone was concentrating on the accident itself but I looked at your wife. Her eyes were still open and the final look on her face didn't seem to fit with someone who died from blunt force trauma. It was as though she were looking at someone. I then turned and I saw that where her car ended up. It was in tall grass and I looked at the grass and it seemed to me that the grass was telling me that someone had recently walked through it. I took a picture of it but nobody seemed interested in it."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think someone killed my wife?"

"Yeah, I think so. I tried to say something but being the rookie I was told to basically mind my elders. I tried very hard to forget about all of it but this morning, another woman was killed the exact same way. The first responders are trying to say that it's an accident and blunt force trauma killed her but the MO is just too exact of a match. This just doesn't feel like a coincidence."

"Who is this woman?"

"Her name is Renee Kirk. She was a legal secretary for her husband Charles Kirk who happens to be legal counsel for Senator Moira Murphy."

Duval was shocked and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm very sure. I don't know if any of this has anything to do with your wife but I thought you should know this."

"Thank you. Can you send me over all of the information on both accidents?"

"Consider it done Agent Pritchard."

Duval walked back to the office. He never thought to look into Madeleine's accident and just accepted what he was told. It never once crossed his mind that Madeleine could have been a victim of foul play. It made no sense. She was a teacher. People just don't want teachers to disappear like that. As he rode up the elevator, it then hit him and he felt sucker punched and got a very sick feeling as he said, "Oh my God….was that accident meant for me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle Graff arrived at Mary's office at two o'clock as he was scheduled and was shown in. Mary gasped when she saw him and Jimmy looked a little uneasy.

"Forgive my appearance. I know how much grief my brother caused you both so it's got to be disconcerting to see me."

Jimmy then said, "OK, can we just cut to the chase Graff. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you both."

Mary said, "About what?"

"Jimmy, there's someone else out there who's like you. He was referred to in the lab as Patient 0-A. I don't know what his actual name was and he never volunteered it. Let me back track. When Connor died, he had no will set in place. I was his only next of kin so therefore, everything fell to me. When I went into the lab in Senegal and I found what had been set up, I was appalled. My first reaction was that I had stepped into some kind of Nazi experimentation lab. It was downright scary. I then met patient 0-A. I also met Victor Shelley."

Jimmy's and Mary's eyes got wide and they looked at each other. Mary said, "What can you tell us about Victor Shelley?"

"I take it you're acquainted with the man?"

Jimmy said, "We know someone who was…intimately."

"You must know Liza Elliott then. Victor loved to talk about her. However, he made it sound as though he were the brains behind the theory when upon further review, I realized it was Liza who came up with the original theory and then I found all of Otto Goodwin's information that Connor had acquired. I found all of it rather sickening."

Mary said, "Did you and Connor ever speak about this?"

"No, in fact, Connor and I parted company over a decade ago. We were your classic good twin, evil twin. Connor hated that he was a twin. He hated having to share everything with me including our looks. He hated the fact that there was a person out there who looked like him who preferred the company of men to women…but he understood twins which is why I'm sorry to say, it was so easy for him to manipulate you and Otto Ms. Goodwin."

Jimmy then said, "OK, so far the only thing you've told us is that Connor was evil…we already knew that and he had an operation in Senegal which we also knew about and you've confirmed that there is someone else out there like me which we suspected so tell us something that we don't know."

"Senator Murphy was involved with Connor's operation. I believe she wants the theory to work because she wants to create a Super Soldier. She is after all on the Armed Services committee in the Senate. However, that stated, I don't think she gives a damn about our military. I believe she'll sell this to the highest bidder out there."

Jimmy then said, "Why are you here? Are you here to warn us or to help us?"

"Both. My brother became a success by hurting many people along the way. We came from modest means. I've never been able to prove it but I suspect my brother was behind the gas leak that caused our parents' house to blow up with them in it. He got the insurance money out of it. There was a double indemnity clause. Even with splitting it between the two of us, Connor and I still ended up with five million dollars a piece. That gave him the seed money to start his corporation. He wanted Lookinglass and he wanted Otto because he was so in love with himself that he wanted to live forever. "

Mary then said, "Kyle what happened to patient 0-A?"

"I let him go. I had no idea at the time that people who are created this way can develop socio or psychopathic tendencies. I believe he's here in Seattle but I have no idea what he might be up to."

Jimmy said, "Why would you let him go when you had Connor's and Otto's information on Albert Lin and Alexa?"

"Look, I'm not a jailer and I'm not a murderer. I wasn't going to kill Patient 0-A. At that point, he hadn't done anything to anyone to warrant being locked up."

"He's in Seattle and he's fixated on me. He nearly killed my son and Liza's mother to get my blood. It's got to be him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Pritchard. Is there anything I can do?"

Jimmy then said, "You're serious about helping us?"

"Yes."

"Are you on good terms with Senator Murphy?"

"No, I told her I would have no part in any of her twisted plans."

"Well maybe we're going to have to find a way to make her think you've changed your mind."

Mary and Kyle looked at Jimmy questioningly but Jimmy smiled a very knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Liza was having dinner with Jenny at Fornio's in Downtown. Liza looked at Jenny and said, "How do you like the lasagna?"

"It's good. So how did someone as nice as you end up working at Lookinglass?"

Liza took a sip of wine and said, "I'm smart and Mary Goodwin appreciates smart people. I'm sure that's why you work for her as well."

"Well, I don't want to brag but Mary did hire me because she felt I was fully qualified for the job…but what do you do for Mary?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. The only person I can tell is possibly my spouse."

"Not even your mother?"

"Nope, not even my mother."

"Well, maybe you'll have a spouse at some point."

Liza raised her eyebrows and said, "That could be nice." Liza's phone then rang. She looked down and said, "This is Mary, I should probably take this in private. I'll be right back."

"Of course Liza."

Liza disappeared around the corner and Jenny took out her phone and hit a number on her phone. "Yes, it's me. Contact has finally been made with Liza. Kyle Graff showed up at Mary's office today. What do you want me to do? OK, we'll play the waiting game for now."

She put the phone away and Liza came back to the table. "Listen Jenny, I need to go see Mary. I'm really sorry to cut this short. I had a really good time though. I hope we can do it again."

"Oh I think it's very likely that we can do this again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning in Atlanta, Paula got up and had a very light breakfast. She was finally going to see Agent Susan Adair. She hoped that Adair would be able to shed some kind of light on this mystery of Jimmy and why Duval was so secretive about it.

She was torn though. She had listened to the message that he left for her at least a half dozen times. She felt like she was betraying the man she loved, then again she felt like that ever since the day she wrote him that note and left without saying goodbye to his face. She knew she could never have left him and gone back to Scott if she had actually seen him but, she also knew that had she not left, all she would have brought to his family would have been sorrow. It seemed little consolation at this point though.

She had to focus on the here and now. She dialed Adair's number. "Agent Adair."

"It's Agent McCaffrey. Are we still on for noon?"

"Yes, I'm on my way."

Paula was sitting at the appointed place in Piedmont Park. It was a beautiful gazebo that was by a bridge over water.

Soon she saw Agent Adair. She walked out to meet her and Adair said, "Let's keep moving."

"As you wish."

They walked and Paula said, "Agent Adair, please don't keep me in suspense. I came a long way to see you because you said you wouldn't discuss it over the phone so what is this deep dark secret that you have about the Pritchard's?"

Adair said, "Those Pritchard boys ruined me. I was an up and coming agent. I was like you McCaffrey. I was a team leader in my other job and I did everything by the book. Like Duval Pritchard I even incorporated a CI from time to time."

"So what happened?"

"What happened? Connor Graff happened that's what happened."

"Adair, I need you to fill in the blanks."

"What would you say if I told you someone who you thought was dead, wasn't really dead?"

"Adair, I know that Jimmy faked his death. I read the report."

"I'm not talking about Jimmy Jr."

"Who are you talking about then? I read your notes. You said you were threatened. Why did someone feel like they had to threaten you?"

"I got my hands on a very classified document and I found evidence of a corrupt Senator's fingerprints all over it. We found some strange things in Graff's lab. Things that you would only read about in a sci fi novel."

"Are you talking about Senator Murphy?" Adair nodded affirmatively. "How do you know for sure she's involved?"

"I know because I saw the full report in her office. I went to see her because she wanted my report on what we had found in Connor Graff's lab and it was right on her computer on a jump drive. I got there early and nobody was in the outer office. I found out later she got summoned to another office so she wasn't expecting me to be there. I read what was on the jump drive…at least enough of it to get the main gist of it. She came back into the office and I went to the outer office so she wouldn't suspect I was at her desk reading."

"What was on the jump drive?"

"Something that she doesn't want the rest of the world to know about…not even our government. When I went into her office with her. She immediately grabbed the jump drive and she put it in her personal safe in her office."

Paula was shocked by this. "You're telling me a sitting senator is keeping something top secret in her office in Seattle…that could possibly hurt our country?"

"Yes."

Paula could see that Adair was looking around and seemed very agitated. "Look Adair, maybe we need to talk about this in a more private place. Right now you're talking to me in riddles and I'm not sure where this is heading. The lab…what was there and how did the Pritchard's ruin you?"

Adair was facing Paula and was about to say something else when Paula heard a gunshot and Adair fell directly into her. They fell to the ground together. Paula rolled Adair over and could see she was barely breathing. "Adair…stay with me. I'm calling for help." She pulled her gun out with one hand and her phone out with another as she crouched down. She proceeded to call 911 and couldn't get a signal. She realized the signal was getting jammed as she could see other people running for cover but saw that they were not able to get signals either on their phones.

Paula looked down at Adair again and said, "Adair can you hear me? Hold on."

Adair looked up at Paula and said, "Don't trust the Pritchard's. Don't trust anyone." She was saying something else but it was too quiet so Paula got very close to her and said, "Adair what is it. What are you trying to tell me?"

She heard Adair whisper one word. "Resurrection." Adair stopped breathing forever.

Paula's eyes got wide as she was completely perplexed by that word. She looked up and saw a man in black about fifty yards from them with a gun and a phone in another hand like he was waiting for the order to kill her as well. Paula reached up with her gun to take the first shot but she then felt a gun in the back of her head. A woman's voice said, "Drop your gun Agent McCaffrey."

Paula dropped her gun. She knew she was a goner at that point. "Just make it quick whatever you do."

She then heard the woman say, "It's your lucky day Agent McCaffrey. We only kill the people our employer want dead and today, you're not one of them." She then felt a needle stick in her neck and she felt her body go numb but she was conscious of everything. The woman picked up Paula's gun and gently laid her on her side and said, "I'm sorry to do this to you but we can't have you following us. Don't worry the effects will start to wear off in about twenty minutes. In forty-five minutes you'll feel like your old self again. Tell Jimmy and Duval for me that Solly will get even with them if it's the last thing she ever does."

All Paula could do was lay there in the park and watch blood ooze out of Adair. She had even more questions than answers but she knew one thing. She was going to get to bottom of all of it no matter what the consequences. Slowly people started to approach and she heard the ambulance coming….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	10. Too Many Coincidences

Chapter 10

Too Many Coincidences

By

Kelly Batten

Paula sat there with the paramedics. They were insisting she go to the hospital for an evaluation but Paula told them she was fine. Solly was correct. It had been over an hour since the shooting and she did feel like her old self again. She knew her first order of business back in Seattle was to find out just who Solly was and what she had against Jimmy and Duval.

The police were there as were the FBI. Adair's boss, Agent Calhoun approached her. "Agent McCaffrey, what exactly were you and Adair discussing when she was shot?"

Paula wasn't sure how much to divulge at this point so she decided she would divulge as little as possible. "I was conferring with Adair on a case that I'm working."

"What kind of case?"

"It wasn't really official, I just needed her insight."

"And you couldn't talk to her about it over the phone?"

"No, she preferred to speak in person."

Calhoun looked perplexed. "Adair preferred to speak in person? Agent McCaffrey what are you not telling me?"

"Look Agent Calhoun, this is a need to know case only."

"Agent McCaffrey, a federal agent is dead and your statement says that you saw a man in black and heard a woman's voice. That's not much to go on."

Paula stood up and said, "Look, I understand that you're upset. She was one of your agents. She was a colleague. I can tell you that she was scared and because of that, I think the fewer people who know what I'm investigating, the safer it will be."

"That's not acceptable Agent McCaffrey."

"I'm sorry, but it's going to have to suffice. Adair is dead and I won't put anyone else at risk. Look I promise. I will find out who did this and they will pay but, if I tell you anything else, my case could get compromised and you could be put in danger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deputy Director Fielding just got off the phone. He walked out to the group and made an announcement he didn't want to make.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?"

Duval looked up from his desk.

"This isn't easy to say but your former boss, Agent Susan Adair is dead." There were gasps in the room. "She was murdered. She was shot dead in Piedmont Park in Atlanta about two hours ago. I know she'd want everyone here to carry on and do their jobs to the best of their abilities. At the moment, they don't know who did it or what the motive was but, the Bureau will make this a priority. There's also something else I need you all to be aware of. Agent McCaffrey was there when it happened. " There were even more gasps and Duval felt himself turn white with worry. "I can tell you that McCaffrey is fine. She's a little shaken up but she is fine. She wasn't shot. I know she would want you all to keep doing your jobs as well. I'll keep you all appraised as I find out more information." He turned and walked back to his office.

Duval couldn't believe what he had just heard. Before he could really process it, his phone rang and he saw on the caller ID that it was Fielding. He picked up the phone, "Sir?"

"Agent Pritchard, please come into my office immediately."

Duval didn't like the sound of this but he said, "Of course Sir."

Duval walked in and Fielding said, "Close the door Pritchard and take a seat."

Duval sat down and said, "Is Paula really all right?"

"She's fine. She'll be back in Seattle in a few days."

"Why was she in Atlanta conferring with Adair?"

"You tell me Pritchard."

Duval now looked puzzled. "What am I supposed to tell you?"

"What the hell did you and Adair uncover at Graff's lab?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"Agent Pritchard, Adair is dead. I don't want to have to go out there and tell everyone that you're dead."

"Look Sir, I'm sorry, I can't talk about this. I was ordered to keep it under wraps as were you." Then he looked at Fielding and said, "Paula's investigating the lab isn't she? That's the only reason she would have gone to speak with Adair." Duval then got angry and said, "You ordered her to go to Atlanta and now Adair is dead. Why? Why would you do that and put Adair at risk when you were told to stay quiet about all of it."

"I was on vacation when all of that went down and I only saw the redacted report. Look Duval, I really am looking out for you here. It's why I asked her to investigate you and your brother. I didn't order her to go to Atlanta. She went voluntarily. She cares about you and I can tell you she doesn't like not trusting you and neither do I but, I think you can agree with me that something very bad is going on. I think Senator Murphy is involved and one way or the other it's all going to come out."

Duval was quiet for a moment and then said, "I know she's been investigating me and my brother and I haven't been forthcoming to her and neither has Jimmy. Maybe you're right that something bad is going on but, until I have good reason to divulge what was in that lab and the report, I'm keeping quiet about it."

"In that case, watch your back. As I said, Adair is now dead. I don't want you dead as well."

"I'll keep that in mind Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paula was at the airport, looking at her laptop. She looked up a name of an agent that she had conferred on a case with briefly in the past. She was disappointed to see that David Siegel was dead and killed in the line of duty. "This is not a good day." She said to herself.

She then looked up another name of one David's colleagues. She dialed his number. "Agent Harrison."

"Hi John, this is Paula McCaffrey. I don't know if you remember me or not…"

"Paula, of course I remember you. You helped David and I crack a bond forgery case which also led to the solving of a murder on your end. As I recall, it was a win win scenario for all of us."

"Yeah, I remember, it was except for one person."

"You refer to David's CI Nick Hallerman?"

"Yes. I always felt bad that he ended up going back to prison."

"Paula, we had no choice."

"There's always a choice John. I was never convinced that he took that plate for his own benefit. Call it a hunch but I suspect there was more to it."

"There probably was, but David was adamant that his decision was final."

"Never the less, where is Nick Hallerman now?"

"He's still in prison in Joliet. Why?"

"John, I need the man and his talents and I'm in the Seattle office now. I need your help in getting him released to my custody."

"Can I ask what you need him for?"

"Sorry, it's a need to know."

"Well, I can tell you that he's been a model prisoner and he's up for parole. I could speak with the parole board and as long as you're willing take responsibility for him, I think we could swing it where he could go back to Seattle with you."

"I'm in Atlanta currently. I'll come to Chicago but I need to swing over to DC before I come. I'll call you when I arrive. I can probably be there in a day or two. Please make this a priority."

"You've got it Paula."

Paula hung up and then her phone rang. It was Duval. She picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Paula."

"Hi Duval. I had a feeling I'd hear from you once Fielding told everyone."

"Are you all right?"

Paula was silent for a moment and said, "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"No, probably not. I had a gun shoved into the back of my head and then I was injected with a nerve inhibitor. I couldn't move as I watched Adair's blood ooze out of her and make its way to my blouse that I was wearing.

"I'm sorry Paula."

"It's not your fault that Adair is dead."

"No, but I feel like it's my fault that you ran away like you did. I shouldn't have pushed you…"

"No, Duval, you were right. I haven't been honest with you…"

"I know Paula. Fielding admitted he told you to investigate me but, you already told me that. I'm sorry that it put you in danger and got Adair killed."

Paula could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she knew that she needed to stay in control here. "Duval, I know I should talk to you about some things but this isn't the time. Maybe once we figure all of this out, we can tell each other everything."

"I'd like that. Come back as soon as you can."

"I will and Duval."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval arrived at Mary Goodwin's house. He had phoned Jimmy to let him know about Adair and Jimmy told him to come over at once as he and Mary had to tell him something important.

Mary opened the door and said, "Duval, thanks for getting here so fast. I hope this didn't cause a problem with work."

"No, I just told Fielding that I needed to meet up with my CI and go over our case."

"I'm sorry to hear about Adair. Did James hear that correctly that Paula was with Adair when this happened?"

"Yeah, I called her and we spoke. She's OK."

"Duval, I'm so sorry things are complicated with you two."

"Well, I think this shooting gave her a little perspective. She might be ready to talk to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Jimmy's apartment, Liza was in speaking with him. "Jimmy, I've run all of the models and simulations and I think this is the way to approach this."

"So in essence, you're telling me that if you give me a blood transfusion and we recode your cells it will recode mine as well. This is pretty much what Otto did for Mary with my blood."

"Yes, that's correct. I guess we owe Otto more credit than we thought. It's unfortunate that he was not well mentally. He took my theory and made it work into something far beyond what I ever imagined but it was still wrong to do it."

"Sometimes Liza, I think humans have to experiment to figure out what's wrong and right."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well, I can tell you that when the atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki while in the short run, it ended WWII but, it also made people step back and realize that even though we have the technology to make worse bombs that do exist, most people look at the pictures from Hiroshima and Nagasaki and say we don't want those kinds of bombs dropped ever again."

"When I got home last night and Kyle Graff told us what the senator was up to, I was sickened."

"Which is why we're going to do everything in our power to stop her."

Liza just instinctively reached up and hugged Jimmy. Duval walked in and saw the embrace and said, "Dad?"

Liza let go and said, "Hi Duval. Have you heard from my mother? I got a text message from her about the shooting. She assured me in the text that she's fine but I don't know. This sort of thing brings back memories that I don't like."

"I did talk to her. She is fine. I promise. If it were really serious I'm sure she would have called you or had someone else call you."

"That's true."

"Why were you hugging my dad just now?"

Liza's eyes got wide as she wasn't sure what to say but then said, "I was just hugging Jimmy because I think I've found a way to help him."

"Really what is it?"

Liza looked at Jimmy and Jimmy said, "I'd rather not go into the details Duval. I just don't want to give anyone false hope until I know for sure that it's working." Liza then said, "I need to get over to the University. I'll see you both later." As Liza was walking past Duval, she noticed again that he was looking at her intently. "Duval is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on who it is."

"Well, I guess I've just got one of those faces." She exited.

"Duval you shouldn't look so hard at her. I think you freaked her out."

"I'm sorry Dad, I just feel like I should know her from somewhere."

"Forget about it Duval. Come upstairs and meet someone."

They walked upstairs and Duval saw Kyle Graff. Before anyone could explain anything to Duval, he yelled, "You! What are you doing still alive?" He walked up and gave him a right hook across the jaw and he landed on the floor.

Mary yelled, "Duval no! That's not Connor Graff, it's Kyle Graff. It's his twin brother."

Kyle looked up and said, "Mr. Pritchard, I'm sorry about what my brother did to your daughter Gracie. I swear I knew nothing of what he was up to."

Jimmy grabbed Duval and said, "Son, he's telling the truth. Come on, Connor's body was found impaled near Otto's body. I promise, Connor is dead. Kyle Graff is here to help."

Duval still livid with anger said, "How do we know for sure?"

Mary said, "Duval, I did some checking on Connor and while Connor never publicly said he had a twin, my cousin Daniel Goodwin did some extensive checking and confirmed it. Kyle has been living in Europe for years. They literally have had no contact."

Kyle got up and said, "Look Mr. Pritchard, I know my face isn't pleasant for you to look at but I am nothing like Connor. I'm here to help you all stop Senator Murphy. You need to know that there is someone else out there who's like Jimmy."

"What? Dad did you know this?"

"Son, Mary, Liza and I had a theory that someone else out there is like me. Kyle confirmed it."

Kyle said, "He was known as Patient 0-A in the lab in Senegal. A man by the name of Vic Shelley was tending to him and experimenting on him."

"Wait Vic Shelley?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I read an article that he wrote after I found out that Jimmy was my father."

Jimmy then said, "He's also Liza's ex-husband."

"What?"

Mary then said, "I think we'd better start from the beginning and bring Duval completely up to date.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen had finished the autopsy on Renee Kirk. Dr. Hendricks approached her and said, "What's your verdict?"

"Well, at first look, it seems to be blunt force trauma but, after looking at the body closely, there's no doubt about it, she got in that accident and was dazed by the hit to the head but someone approached that car and cut off her ability to breathe. I even found traces of skin under her nails. She tried to put up a fight. This is clearly a homicide. I'm sending the skin samples to the FBI for DNA analysis."

"I concur. Well done future Dr. Pritchard. You need to notify the authorities."

"I will Sir."

Dr. Hendricks could see that Helen was not looking too happy. "Is something wrong Helen?"

"Yeah, I pulled my late sister in law's file and I looked at the original coroner's findings. It said, possible homicide but then his boss came in and ruled it an accident."

"What troubles you?"

"The injuries on Renee Kirk are almost identical to the ones in the photos of my sister in law Madeleine."

"I'm not familiar with the case as it wasn't one I worked but if you feel strongly about this, perhaps you should notify your brother."

"I intend to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Mary's house, Duval couldn't believe everything he had just heard. However, he needed to bring Jimmy and Mary up to date on what he had learned. "Dad, there was a car accident. The officer Barry Allen came to see me and told me that the accident mirrored the one that killed Madeleine."

"Does he think Madeleine was murdered?"

"Yeah, as he believes that this woman Renee Kirk was murdered."

"OK, what do we know about this Renee Kirk?"

"Nothing at the moment. We need to confer with the coroner's office on this."

At that moment Duval's phone rang. Duval saw that it was Helen. "Helen?"

"Hi Duval."

"Helen, I'm putting you on speaker phone. I'm here with Dad, Mary and another person by the name of Kyle Graff."

"Graff?"

"Yes, he's Connor's brother Kyle. Don't worry, he's here to help. Tell me what you're calling about."

"Duval, I just did an autopsy on a woman named Renee Kirk."

Duval's and Jimmy's eyes got wide. "Helen, I was just talking about this with Dad. What did you find out?"

"While the preliminary accident report indicates an accident, my autopsy confirmed homicide. This woman died from being suffocated. Judging from all of the bruising and the defensive scratches she made to her perpetrator, she died because someone walked up to the car after she was in the accident and clamped her mouth and nose shut."

"OK thanks for telling me that Helen."

"Duval, I believe this is actually how Madeleine may have died."

"I know Helen. I've asked for both accident reports to be sent to me and I need you to send me both autopsy reports."

"You've got it. Duval, I'm so sorry. I know you've put Madeleine's death behind you. The last thing I wanted was for you to have to rehash this."

"I know Helen but if Madeleine was murdered then we owe it to her and to Renee Kirk to find out why and by whom."

"OK Duval. I'll talk to you later." They hung up.

Duval looked at Jimmy and Jimmy walked up and put his hands on his son's shoulders and said, "Son, I know what you're thinking….you believe that the accident was meant for you. Duval, you didn't kill Madeleine. Whomever arranged that accident and clamped her mouth shut is responsible."

"That's not making me feel better. The question is what do Madeleine and Renee have in common?"

"As detectives, that's what we're going to find out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Paula was in Joliet Prison with Agent John Harrison. John said, "Paula, are you sure about this? Nick can be one slippery person."

"Look, he's got everything to gain by cooperating with me. I'm not afraid of him. We both know he's non-violent. He never sharked any little old ladies out of their retirement. That was way too small time for him. The man stole and forged from people he always believed could afford it and because those people were his marks, he had a much larger payout as a result. I have no doubt he's got a lot of money stashed somewhere that he can get to when he gets out so he can flee once and for all. That doesn't excuse any of his actions but, it doesn't exactly put him in the same category as a serial killer either."

"Good point. OK he's in the next room. Go offer him your deal."

Paula walked in and saw Nick standing by the window. His hands were cuffed. He turned and looked at her. He was not quite six feet tall. He had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Paula always thought he was the perfect con man. He looked so much like a life size Ken doll that no one could believe that he could steal from them.

Nick smiled his devil may care smile and said in his voice of pure sweetness, "Agent Paula McCaffrey. I never thought I'd see you again. I do appreciate you sticking up for me when Siegel put me back in here though. I was told that Siegel is no longer with us."

"No, he was killed in the line of duty in New York when he was working a case with another CI as yourself."

"Bummer. I mean it…really." He walked toward her. "I wasn't happy with his decision to send me back to prison but I understood his reasons and if I had been him, I probably would have sent me back as well…but I suspect you wouldn't."

"No, I would have at least heard you out and then made a decision but, I'm now in a position to help you Nick."

"I'm listening."

"Sit down at the table with me Nick."

"OK." He sat across from her.

"Nick, I know you're up for parole, in a month. After you get out, you'd have to report to a parole office for two years after that."

"That's correct."

"How would you like to forgo parole?"

He smiled and said, "Come on Agent McCaffrey, don't try to con a con man. Remember the old saying that if something sounds too good to be true, it probably is."

"I'm not conning you Nick. I have here a full pardon, if you agree to come back to Seattle with me and do a job for me."

Paula pulled out a folder and slid it across the table to Nick who opened it. His eyes got very big and he said, "You clearly know people in high places. You must need something pretty bad. Can I get killed in the process?"

"The person can be dangerous but for this job, I believe the risk is very minimal."

"I don't know. Everyone is saying, I'm good for parole and if I keep my nose clean for two years after that, I'm home free finally."

"…for the crime that you went to prison for. How many other crimes have you committed that they haven't confirmed yet and that the statute of limitations haven't run out on? Agent Harrison told me that there are still open investigations against you pending. You pull this job for me and those investigations go away forever. What you have in your hand is a full pardon for everything that you may have done prior to this day."

"You have my attention Agent McCaffrey, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to break into Senator Moira Murphy's office in Seattle, then break into her safe and take a jump drive out and bring it to me."

Nick raised his eyebrows and said, "Isn't that why you get warrants Agent McCaffrey? Don't you want to do this the legal way?

"The legal way won't work. I need to know what's on that jump drive and I need someone who's good to steal it for me."

Nick laughed slightly. "You've got to be kidding…a sitting senator? Agent McCaffrey, that's very high profile. I have always tried to stay away from high profile."

"Are you saying, you can't do the job?"

"No, I'm saying it would be easier though if you just wanted me to spy on the senator."

"Nick, I'm not asking you to spy. I'm just asking you to steal. You're the best thief I've ever come across in my work. I'm asking you to put your talents to good use for the FBI."

"How is stealing from a senator good use?"

"I believe this senator is corrupt and could hurt this country."

"So you're asking me to do my patriotic duty for the country?"

"Yes. What's your answer Nick?"

"Will you provide me with a passport to a place that does not have an extradition treaty with the US?

"Feeling paranoid?"

"Yeah, a sitting senator, you bet."

"Done."

"Well, Agent McCaffrey, you've got yourself a thief for hire then."

"Oh and Nick, know this, you double cross me and that pardon you are currently holding becomes null and void."

"Understood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval came back to the office and was met by Amy Reynolds. "Amy?"

"Hi Duval. Can we go into an office and talk?"

"Sure."

They walked into Paula's office. "Is this all right?"

"It's fine. My boss is out of the office currently. How can I help you Amy?"

"You said that if I could remember anything else to let you know."

"That's correct."

"Duval, I have remembered something from a case that might be important to your investigation."

"What is it?"

"Look maybe it's nothing but I thought it might be worth mentioning. I don't know how much you've looked into Jeff's cases that he worked but as you know, he was the prosecutor who put Joan Soladar behind bars. The same Joan Soladar that you and your brother busted."

"How could I forget? The woman completely reeked of sleaze."

"Well, I was so upset when I saw you the other day, that I completely forgot that I was at Joan's sentencing hearing. I sometimes would go when Jeff had a win and this was a pretty high profile case. She was looked upon as an upstanding citizen until all of her criminal activity came out."

"Yeah, I know. So what is it that sticks out with her?"

"Well, after the judge handed down the sentence which originally was thirty-five years to life for all of the charges she had, she turned and looked at my husband and said, 'You think this is over? I'll get out and you'll be sorry and let those damned Pritchard brothers know they'll be sorry as well.' I know people like to talk tough but, given that my husband was gunned down by a woman and Joan did get out on a technicality. I thought I should say something. You and your brother might be in danger as well."

"I appreciate you telling me this. Amy, why didn't Jeff take some extra precautions or even get a message to me when Joan got out. With her making that statement in court, she's certainly at the top of the suspect list."

"Jeff had been very upset. You see three weeks ago, his mother Laurel Reynolds died."

Duval raised his eyebrows in shock. "Laurel died? I'm so sorry to hear that. I always remembered her as such a nice lady."

"It was in a terrible accident. She'd had balance issues lately and she lost her footing on the stairs and she fell and she died from the injuries almost instantly."

"She and Joey got divorced didn't they?"

"Yes, with the falling out that Joey had with the Sheriff's department, she just couldn't deal with him anymore. She said Jimmy did her a favor in the long run. After she threw him out of the house, she said she was lonely sometimes but not stressed out any longer over the mental abuse that Joey gave her."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I. Anyway, you might start looking into Joan Soladar's movements. I hope what I said helps."

"It does. Thanks for coming in."

Amy walked out and a messenger came in. "Agent Pritchard?"

"Yes."

"I have a couple of deliveries for you. Here's one from the police and here's one from the coroner's office. I just need you to sign here." He handed him an electronic pad to sign. Duval signed. The man walked out.

Duval went back to his desk and knew what they both pertained to. He looked at both of the accident reports and the autopsy reports for both Renee Kirk and Madeleine and the similarities were striking. He had to conclude that it was the same person or persons responsible but why? He thought out loud…"What did Renee Kirk have in common with Madeleine? Or me for that matter?"

Agent Malcolm then walked up to him and said, "Pritchard, I overheard your comment there and I coincidentally was coming over to see you. I started looking into Renee Kirk. I got her full background on everything. She's married to Charles Kirk who's a special counsel to Senator Murphy but going back into her past I discovered something that might or might not mean anything."

"What is it?"

"Her maiden name was Renee Davenport. She grew up in the Seattle area and attended the UW where she met her husband. I did some additional checking to see where she may have lived in college and to my surprise, she shared an apartment with another college student."

"Why is that so surprising? Lots of college kids have roommates."

"Her roommate was Paula McCaffrey."

Duval's eyes got wide. "Are you telling me this is our Paula McCaffrey?"

"The one and only."

"I'm not sure how to react to this."

"Look maybe this is a weird coincidence but I don't think so in this case. People who knew you are turning up dead and now someone who knew McCaffrey has turned up dead…"

"….with the same MO as my late wife Madeleine."

"What does it mean?"

"I have no idea but one way or the other, we're going to get to the bottom of all of it. I think I'd like to see her husband, Charles Kirk."

"He's already made a full statement to SPD. Do you think it's a good idea to bring him into the FBI just yet? I spoke to the SPD officer and nothing is pointing at this time to him being a suspect."

"Which is why we won't treat him like a suspect. Call him and make an appointment for him to come in. I don't want him to think we suspect any wrong doing on his part. He could be completely innocent so let's not harass him. He has after all just lost his wife…and he works for Senator Murphy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Mary's house, Jimmy had just emerged from the tank and was in the shower when Mary poked her head into the bathroom. "James, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Jimmy poked his head out from behind the shower curtain smiled and said, "Mary, you are the most pleasant intrusion a guy could ever ask for. What's on your mind?"

"The board is pressing me for finalizing our annual fundraiser. They want to move up the date. It's a very public event."

"I know, I've seen it profiled on TV on a few occasions. What's the problem?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to be making a public appearance at this time with everything that's been happening?"

Jimmy got very thoughtful and then smiled and then he laughed slightly. Mary was perplexed by his laughter and said, "What's so funny?"

"Mary, remember when I said we needed to find a way for Kyle Graff to endear himself to Senator Murphy?"

"Yes."

"I think I've got an idea. Your fundraiser will be the perfect catalyst for it."

Mary smiled and said, "Dry off James and come out and tell me about it."

Jimmy then said, "One of these days Mary, you're going to come into the shower and we'll talk about it."

Mary smiled even more and said, "We're going to have to tell Liza to start treatments as soon as possible." She turned and walked out.

Jimmy put his head under the water to rinse off and said, "God how I love that woman. I love her like fire loves oil." Jimmy stopped and got thoughtful and then said, "It must be the real thing. The only other woman I ever said that about was Rosie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paula got Nick situated at the Days Inn. Nick said, "So Agent McCaffrey, when should I embark on this crime for my country?"

"Let me first find out where the Senator and her minions are. I want this taken care of within the next couple of weeks."

"Weeks? I thought you'd say a couple of days."

"Nick, this is a sitting Senator who's gotten a lot of clout over the years. People in this state blindly vote for her in one election after another. She's got to have some amazing security. If she's back in DC, it makes it all the easier to pull it off as she'll be a long ways away if your thievery is caught."

"As you wish. What do I do until then?"

"Once I find out her schedule, you can then start your reconnaissance on her office."

"I await your instructions."

"Nick, no funny business. You bail on me, you will go back to prison."

"Agent McCaffrey, how can I bail on you when I've got my ankle tracker on?"

"Good point."

"Question though? Will I be wearing this tracker when I pull the job?"

"No, I'll take it off."

"How do you know I'll do the job then?"

"You have too much lose and besides, I have faith in you Nick."

"You have faith in me Agent McCaffrey? Well, I'll try not to disappoint you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paula went to the office and walked in. She saw everyone looking at her as she walked toward her office. To her surprise Jimmy was blocking her from going to her office. "Jimmy?"

"Hi Paula. Duval asked me to come in."

Paula looked around and said, "Where is he?"

"He asked me to tell you to meet him in the conference room as soon as you got in."

"All right." Paula walked toward the conference room. It was a very private room. There were windows looking out to the city but there were no windows in the office or on the door for people walking by to look in.

Duval turned and saw her. He walked up to her and handed her coffee. He reached up and caressed her face and said, "Welcome back. Thank God you're OK." Against his better judgment, he leaned into kiss her but she pulled away.

"Don't Duval. I can't go down this road right now….is this the only reason you asked me to come into the conference room? I need to talk to both you and Jimmy about something that I didn't feel right bringing up on the phone."

"You need to talk to both Jimmy and me? What about?"

"Why don't you tell me first why I'm meeting you in the conference room and then we'll go from there."

"Paula, there's no easy way to tell you this but your roommate from college, Renee Davenport Kirk is dead."

Paula's eyes got very wide and she said, "What? How?"

"She was murdered."

"I don't understand. Why would someone want to kill Renee?" She was clearly shaken by this news.

"She was the wife of Charles Kirk who is the special legal counsel to Senator Murphy."

Paula's eyes then got wider. "Chaz Kirk works for the Senator? It figures, he'd end up doing something like that."

"Do you know Charles Kirk?"

"I did Duval….intimately….we dated for two years in college…then he skipped town with my best friend…Renee Davenport. Has anyone spoken with him?"

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, Paula he's here and we need to talk to him."

"He's here? Where?"

"He's sitting in your office."

"My office." Paula got a look of disgust on her face and then said, "Is he a suspect?"

"Not at the moment but with his affiliation with the senator, we're not ruling anything out."

Paula then got thoughtful and said, "Do you like to play good cop bad cop?"

"I've done it on occasion."

"Let's do it now. In light of everything that's happened lately, I think it's time to get in touch with my inner bitch."

Duval looked a little perplexed as he watched Paula walk out and meet Jimmy in the hallway. "Jimmy, I suppose you know who's in my office?"

"Only what Duval told me. He thought it would be good if I were here."

She looked back and forth between the two of them and she said, "Why would you think it would be good to have Jimmy here?"

Jimmy said, "Duval told me that Charles Kirk was coming in. Given everything we've been finding out lately it seemed like I should be here….besides, Dad told me about you and Chaz and Renee. Given that information, I thought it would be good if Duval told you privately that he was here."

Paula looked at him and said, "What else did the good Sheriff tell you?"

"Nothing Paula."

"You know Jimmy, I'm having a very hard time believing you. However, I don't have time to worry about that."

Paula saw Chaz in the office, he turned and looked at her through the window and got up and walked out. He still had the blond hair a blue eyes that made him so cute all those years ago. "Paula? It's really you. You really did it. You became an FBI agent just like you always wanted to."

Paula walked up to him with very cold eyes and said, "And you've become the sleazy lawyer that you always wanted to be."

"Excuse me?"

With that Paula reached up and slapped him right across the face. Duval, Jimmy and everyone else who witnessed it were shocked at Paula's lack of professionalism. Chaz then said, "Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, Chaz it was. You said I'll be right back. I've had a bad week and seeing you in my office doesn't help."

"OK Paula, I admit, it was wrong of me to leave you at the restaurant like that on April Fool's Day of all days but you still had your car with you. Renee picked me up."

"And you left me with the bill. Do you remember what you ordered? Steak and lobster it was. I had to fork over a lot of money that night that I couldn't afford. Renee left me in the lurch on rent and it set in motion a lot of other things that happened in my life after that."

"Look, Paula I'm sorry, it was wrong…but Renee is dead and I'd like to get the person or persons responsible for it. Agent Pritchard asked me to come in so I could tell him what I know."

"Fine, take him to the interrogation room. My office is currently in use."

She walked into her office and Duval followed. "Paula, this is highly unprofessional."

"On the contrary Duval, this is very professional. Given my past relationship with Charles Kirk and his wife Renee, I have to recuse myself because I don't think I can be objective when dealing with him."

Duval then looked out and at Charles and then noticed the picture of Liza on Paula's desk. He knew this was a bad time but he had to ask. "Paula, is Charles Kirk Liza's birth father?"

Jimmy and Charles were outside but Duval said the question louder than he intended and it was just loud enough for Jimmy and Charles to hear it. Charles then twirled around and poked his head in Paula's office and said, "Paula? Do we have a child?"

Paula was shooting daggers at Duval with her eyes and also at Charles. "No Chaz, she's not yours. You left me on April 1, 1993 and I gave birth to her on April 27, 1994. You do the math."

"Wow, who'd you hook up with? Kevin, your buddy intern at the Sheriff's department?"

Paula walked around from her desk and had the most murderously calm look in her eyes as she said, "Get out of my office Chaz."

"Look, all I'm saying is that clearly you moved on. Do I get any sympathy for my wife being murdered? She was your best friend Paula."

Paula looked a little shaken by that statement but then said, "Yes, she was. Please emphasize the word was. Were it not for the Sheriff of King County helping me out when I needed it, I would have been living in my car for the rest of my internship because Renee bailed on the lease to our apartment and left me having to pay all of it. You two were perfect for each other. You both knew how to leave people who thought they could count on you."

Duval looked at Jimmy with a quizzical look when Paula said the Sheriff of King County and Jimmy just sort of shrugged his shoulders.

Charles then said, "Fine, Renee and I are terrible people for what we did to you. I'm sorry. We were both cowards. We should have been straight with you…but I knew you'd be OK Paula. You didn't need me. I couldn't be married to an FBI Agent. I wanted someone who just wanted a nine to five job and wanted to be a wife and mother. I wasn't what you needed Paula. I'm sorry because I should have said it in 1993." He then turned to Duval and Jimmy and said, "So guys where do you want to talk?"

"The conference room is now in use. Paula…"

"Duval, why don't you and Jimmy take Chaz down to Starbuck's. Since he's not a suspect at the moment, perhaps a more relaxed setting would be in order."

"OK, Jimmy why don't the two of you go down there and I'll meet you."

"Sure Duval, come on Chaz let's go get one of their lattes."

They walked out and Duval looked at Paula and said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea this would be so painful for you. I also want to apologize for asking you about Liza's birth father. That was really insensitive on my part. I should have asked you that in a better more private place."

Paula then said, "It's OK. Good cop, bad cop can be very therapeutic at times. Besides, I got over him a long time ago. That was just overdue payback. So tell me, why is Renee's death an FBI matter?"

"We're investigating Senator Murphy and Charles Kirk is her special counsel. Renee's death also mirrors Madeleine's death. It's looking more and more like Madeleine died from a homicide, not an accident."

Paula got a look of shock on her face and walked from around the desk and took Duval's hand, "Duval, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"We have a lot of stuff to sort through here."

"Yes, I know. I still need to talk to you and Jimmy about Atlanta. Listen, you're right we have a lot to do and we both need to compartmentalize. So Chaz is a special counsel to the senator? Well this gets stranger with each passing day."

Duval held her hand now and said, "Look, I'll go down and talk to Charles Kirk with Jimmy and we'll bring each other up to date later….how long were you friends with Renee?"

"We'd been friends since we were ten."

"I thought you grew up around Portland."

"I did until I was ten. My dad was transferred up here for work and we lived here until I graduated high school. I then went to the UW and Dad was transferred back to Portland so I was very much alone during college but I had my BFF with me or so I thought until she left for Stanford with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago and now that I've been able to give Chaz the smack across the face that I've wanted to for years, I'm feeling much better. However, I still feel very stupid for falling for him in the first place."

"Do you want talk about it over dinner?"

"You know Duval, you really are the best friend a girl could ask for. No, I don't need dinner. Go down to Starbuck's and let me know what you find out."

"Will do…and Paula…don't Monday Morning quarterback too much on your life. Our lives are what they are. We can't change the past…only learn from it. It's just been recently that I've started to realize that." He walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the Starbuck's, Jimmy and Chaz were drinking coffee and Chaz said, "You don't seem like a coffee kind of guy."

"No, I'm kind of old school. I'd prefer to have this conversation in my favorite bar over a drink but, we should keep this professional."

"So what's Paula's story? How long have you worked with her?"

"Her story? I'm not sure. I haven't worked with her for very long."

"It just seems to me that for someone in her position, she should have been a little more understanding."

"Look Mr. Kirk, I'm not sure what went down with the two of you other than what she said but if what she said was true, it was pretty low of both you and Renee to end things the way you did."

"I just couldn't face her."

"Yeah, that's the old excuse now isn't it? We men, we are the stronger sex and yet when it comes to telling a woman he wants to end it, he turns into the most gutless coward on the planet."

"Look I don't expect you to understand, you clearly haven't had the experiences that I have. Renee and I really did love each other. I'm sorry Paula's life got shattered but there's nothing I can do about it now."

Jimmy wanted to punch the guy but decided it best to change the subject. "Well actually, you can. You can help us sort out what happened to Renee."

"What do you want to know?"

"Was it her car that she was driving?"

"No actually, it was my car that she was driving."

This peaked Jimmy's interest. "Really? Do you think the target could have been you?"

"I don't know why anyone would want either of us dead in all honesty."

"What were you working on?"

"You're asking me to divulge information about my client Senator Murphy. I can't tell you anything specific."

"All right, can you at least tell me what you do for the senator? Think of us as being at a cocktail party and I've just asked you what you do for a living."

"Well, I can tell you that I'm a special counsel to Senator Murphy. I can tell you that my main job function is to look over potential legislation that she wants to put forth in committee or put in a bill. I basically look at the stuff and determine if there could be any legal challenges to it."

"It sounds like a rather cushy job."

"Well, it can get complicated."

"In what way?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Pritchard, I can't tell you anything more specific without giving away privileged information."

"Do you have other clients Mr. Kirk?"

"No, Senator Murphy is my only client."

"Like Tom Hagen was for the Corleone family?"

Chaz laughed slightly and said, "I'm not a mob attorney Mr. Pritchard."

Jimmy smiled slightly and said, "Mafia, government bodies…is it really so different?"

At that point Duval came and said, "Mr. Kirk, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"No, your colleague here was just comparing our government to the mafia and me to Tom Hagen in The Godfather. I was waiting for him to compare Senator Murphy to Michael Corleone."

Duval looked at Jimmy who said, "Hey if the shoe fits."

"Mr. Kirk as the official agent here…" He flashed Jimmy a be quiet look. "Can you tell me who might have wanted you or your wife dead?"

"No, I can't think of anyone."

"What did your wife do for a living?"

"She wasn't working. She stopped working a long time ago when I became successful. She stayed home and took care of the kids…Can I ask why the FBI is wanting to investigate this?"

Jimmy found the question puzzling and said, "Don't you want to know who killed your wife? I would think you'd be glad that the FBI was interested."

"I appreciate it but it doesn't seem like this would fall under the FBI's microscope."

Duval then said, "The MO on your wife's accident matches the same MO on the death that is an FBI matter."

"I see. Well, if I can help you further please let me know."

Chaz started to get up when Duval said, "Mr. Kirk, I apologize for Agent McCaffrey. When she said she's had a rough week, she wasn't kidding."

"I'm sure she wasn't. Look, I know I probably look like a bastard for doing what I did to Paula but for what it's worth, I really did love her when we were first together. As time went on though it was obvious even at that very early stage of our lives that she wanted things that I didn't want and vice versa. I didn't plan to fall in love with her BFF, it just happened. Paula's right. It was cowardly. Neither Renee nor I could stomach the thought of seeing Paula looking at both of us with disappointment and disgust so we took the easy way out. We could have handled it better but who's really sensitive at that age?"

Jimmy then said, "Why are you telling us this?"

Chaz looked back and forth between the two of them and said, "I'm telling you both because, you appear to be Paula's friends. Maybe you two can help her get through this."

With that he turned and left the Starbuck's store. Jimmy looked at Duval and said, "I could use a beer at Peng's right now."

"I could too but we need to do some debriefing with Paula. That guy is a real scumbag."

"Yeah, he is."

"You're not going to defend him at all?"

"Duval, I will admit to not being the greatest husband or even the best boyfriend but I never did anything like what he did and he's right Paula's our friend."

"How did you help her?"

"Duval, I think you should ask her."

"Dad, I'm not asking her. I'm asking you. How did you help her out? She said were it not for you, she would have ended up living in her car. Did you violate any rules at the Sheriff's office for interns?"

"No, Duval. I didn't break any rules in that respect."

"What happened Dad?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and realized, it was probably for the best if he explained this as it might ward off other questions so he began to explain it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Jimmy was sitting around the table with his usual poker buddies that included Joey Reynolds and George Gadwell from work with Paula and Kevin the interns and four others.

This was one of the highest stake poker games he'd ever done. Everyone had folded by this point. The pot had surprisingly gone up to three thousand dollars. It was down to him and Paula McCaffrey, Chips as everyone was calling her these days at the game.

Sheriff Jimmy looked over and said, "Chips, how long are you going to do this?"

"As long as it takes Sheriff Jimmy." She smiled.

"OK, I'm calling. What have you got Chips?"

Paula laid her cards on the table and said, "Full house."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows at her and looked at his with a very straight face. He sighed and said, "Chips, you're good."

Paula smiled and started to grab the money when Jimmy said, "But I'm afraid not good enough." He laid down his cards and said, "Clubs straight up. I've won this one." He grabbed all of the money.

He looked at Paula who looked much shaken. She said, "Well, I guess I'm done for the evening, probably for the rest of my life as well." She picked up her things and left.

Paula walked down to her car and couldn't contain herself. She began to silently cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and let out a soft scream. She turned around and Sheriff Jimmy had his hands up. "I'm sorry Ms. McCaffrey. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought you heard me coming."

"What do you want Sheriff Jimmy?"

"I want to know what happened up there."

"I lost. Isn't that obvious?"

"You've lost before and you didn't have this big of a reaction."

"Well, I never lost this big before and I'm going to end up homeless as a result."

"What happened? Why would you end up homeless?"

"My roommate broke her lease and ran off to Stanford with my boyfriend and I'm without her share of the money for the rent among other expenses that I don't get to share any more. I still have four months of the internship to go. You and I both know that it doesn't pay that much. I was just trying to run my money up so I wouldn't have to worry about anything else."

"Are you still going to Stanford?"

"No, I was going there because Chaz was going there but now that my relationship of the last two years is over, there's no point. I've given up the scholarship that they awarded me. I'm going to apply for a scholarship at Portland State University."

Jimmy looked at Paula. She was a sweet kid who wanted the best out of life and he knew more than anything she wanted to work for the FBI. He knew she was one of the brightest and most promising interns he'd seen come through the door since the program began. "Paula, take the winnings."

He held out the three thousand dollars to her. "Sheriff Jimmy, I'm not a charity case."

"Ms. McCaffrey, I won't miss this money. Take it all with a lesson learned. Never bet more than you can lose. This is the only time you'll catch a break like this."

Paula took the money and said, "I'll never rely on a card game for income ever again….Sheriff Jimmy, would you be willing to help me with something else?"

"What is it?"

"Will you write me a letter of recommendation for my scholarship application? I think a letter from the Sheriff of King County would go a long way."

"I'd be happy to. Come by the office with the address of where you need it sent and I'll get it done."

"Thanks Sheriff Jimmy…for everything. I won't let you down."

He smiled at her and said, "I know you won't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the present Duval said, "So what happened after that?"

"I wrote the letter for her and she eventually got her letter of acceptance. She didn't end up homeless. Remember rent was a lot less back then. She had more than enough money from those winnings to take her through the end of the internship."

"So you two were friends?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we were."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Kirk got to his car and his phone rang. He could see it was the senator. "Senator Murphy?"

"Chaz are you doing all right. I know this has got to be difficult for you."

"I am upset but more from survivor's guilt. I suspect the car accident was meant for me."

"It was."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's the same MO I ordered for someone else and the person who was supposed to carry out the hit coincidentally botched it up last time as well. I have no doubt you were the target Chaz."

"Why?"

"Call it a revenge killing. I killed someone he loved so he decided to do the same with me."

"Who might that be?"

"Patient 0-A."

"I don't believe it. I would have thought he was dead by now."

"No, he's alive and residing in Seattle."

"Why don't we just go pick him up?"

"Patience Chaz. If I have my men go in and pick him up and someone sees something they're not supposed to see, it could jeopardize the whole operation. I want him to willingly come to us and if I bide my time, he'll bring Liza Elliott with him as well. Don't worry, I have my spies."

"All right, let me know what you need me to do. I think it's only fair to tell you though that the agent that's in charge of all of this is Paula McCaffrey, my former girlfriend from college."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, all of that died decades ago."

"Well try to make it so she doesn't hate you. Past relationships can be rekindled if necessary…and very useful."

"My wife just died Senator."

"Yes she did and you don't seem all that upset about it."

She hung up the phone on Chaz and he had to ask himself just how upset he really was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval and Jimmy walked into Paula's office and Paula looked up and said, "Close the door and take a seat." They did as asked. "What did Chaz say?"

Jimmy said, "Not much. He was vague on all of his answers."

Duval then said, "You know maybe this is nothing but then again….Jimmy, did it seem to you that Charles Kirk wasn't that upset over the death of his wife? She died the same way that Madeleine died and I was a basket case after that. This guy seems to be taking it in stride."

Paula said, "Chaz tended to keep his feelings hidden on many things as was demonstrated in the way he left me."

Jimmy said, "Paula, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this again."

"It's all right Jimmy. I survived the break-up. This should be easy enough to deal with…especially since he's involved with our crooked senator. What else have you two learned while I've been gone?"

Duval said, "We suspect that the senator may have been behind those bank robberies that I was investigating. Why she would need money like that, we don't know but we know that Joan Soladar was involved. We also suspect she might be the shooter in Jeff Reynold's murder because he prosecuted her and she's out on a technicality."

Paula's eyes perked up and Duval and Jimmy immediately noticed. Jimmy said, "Paula what is it?"

"Do either of you know if Joan Soladar had a nick name of Solly?"

Jimmy's eyes got very wide and he said, "What do you know about Solly?"

"The bitch put a gun to my head and injected me with a nerve inhibitor and told me that Solly will get even with the two of you. This was after I saw Susan Adair gunned down."

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other with a knowing look. Jimmy said, "Solly is Joan Soladar."

Paula then looked back and forth and said, "Is there anything else you two would like to share with the class?"

Duval said, "We busted her. You've seen the report."

"OK let me now tell you what Adair said to me before she was shot dead. She told me not to trust you Pritchard Boys or anyone else for that matter and that Jimmy here, isn't who he says he is and that someone is back from the dead. Her final word to me as she breathed her last breath was Resurrection."

Duval and Jimmy both got worried looks on their faces. Paula was really getting irritated. "Guys come on, what is going on here? I want to trust you both. Clearly the word Resurrection means something to the two of you. I only know of the Biblical meaning so would you both please enlighten me?"

They looked at each other again completely unsure of what to say. Paula now was really getting mad. She stood up pounded her hand on the desk and hit her phone accidentally as she said, "Dammit Guys! I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!"

Paula was making full eye contact with Duval but Jimmy looked down at the desk at her phone and something caught his eye. He then calmly said, "Look Paula, I know you're upset." He then put his finger to his mouth to indicate not to say another word. Paula and Duval looked completely puzzled by this change in Jimmy's demeanor. "I think what we really need is a good stiff drink about now. Why don't we all go to my favorite watering hole? You can get out of here a little early can't you Paula?"

Jimmy then pointed to the underside of the phone and to both Paula's and Duval's horror, they realized her phone was bugged. "You know Jimmy, you're right. It's been a rough week. I probably should have taken the day off. Seeing my ex-boyfriend is not what I needed today on top of everything else. Let's go."

Jimmy carefully placed the phone back in its proper place. The three of them calmly walked out of Paula's office and made their way to the elevator but not before looking at everyone in the office with a good deal of questioning and suspicion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strayburn walked into the warehouse and was met by a very hard punch to the face. It was the man with the scar. "I can see why you were such a washout with the FBI. I gave you a simple task. You screwed it up."

"How was I supposed to know that Renee Kirk would drive the car instead of Charles?"

"Perhaps you could have learned something from when you botched your hit on Duval Pritchard and you ended up killing his wife Madeleine instead!"

"It was not my fault that Duval didn't get his damn wife's license tabs renewed!"

"No, but it was your fault that the accidents didn't kill either of those women and you had to finish them off. The jig is up. Thanks to Duval's sister Helen Pritchard both of those ladies are now official homicide victims."

"What was the point of killing Kirk anyway?"

"To simply show that two can play her game. She had Jeff killed to try and smoke me out…to show that I'm touchable. Well, I showed her that she's just as touchable as anyone. I would have preferred that it was Charles Kirk who was killed but, in hindsight given that McCaffrey is still pissed off at him, maybe this can work in some way to my advantage."

"What do you want me to do?"

"At the moment, nothing. In the future, don't screw up again…or I will put you in an early grave….and then maybe, I'll just resurrect you for a good laugh."

He walked away and Strayburn cringed at the last thing he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy, Duval and Paula sat in the corner table at Peng's. Emma had just brought them their drinks. They all sat in silence initially as they weren't really sure what to say when finally Duval said, "Paula, I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how violated you feel."

Paula took a deep breath and said, "I'm only going to ask this once. Did either of you put that bug in my phone?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "Paula come on. Do you think we'd all be sitting here right now if Duval and I had anything to do with it?"

"I don't know what to think Jimmy. Susan Adair told me not to trust either of you and now I find a bug on my phone."

"Actually, it was me who discovered it."

Duval then said, "…and Paula, I assure you, I was just as shocked as you were. Try to remember that you and I have had some serious discussions about us in that office and it doesn't make me feel very good to know that someone has recorded all of it."

"All right, the question remains who bugged my office and why?"

Jimmy then said, "What if your phone isn't the only one that's bugged? What if everyone's phone is bugged?"

"OK Jimmy, that's not making me feel better."

"I can get a detector from Lookinglass and we can run it all over the office."

"Do it Jimmy. Meet me back at the office at seven o'clock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy walked into Lookinglass and was surprised to find that Kyle Graff was in Mary's office. "Jenny, I know this is irregular but I really need to see Mary."

"I'll let her know you're here. I suspect she'll want to see you."

Mary gave the go ahead for Jimmy to walk in. "Mary, I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"It's all right James. I've told Kyle your idea and he thinks it's fabulous."

Kyle then said, "This will work. So far I've only sold off Connor's smaller interests. The controlling interest in Oncentric is still with me. I was going to start breaking it up once we got everything resolved with the senator but I like this idea."

"Great, how soon do you think we can pull this off?"

"I've been going over with Daniel today on how to set up a shell company. It's very easy actually. I've got three of them going and I will have them buy the majority of stock of Oncentric."

Kyle smiled and said, "All of it should be in line and ready for the fireworks to occur at Lookinglass's annual gala to benefit the March of Dimes."

"That's only two weeks away Mary. Can you get that going that fast?"

"James, you need to understand one thing about money which is that the more of it you have, the easier it is to make things happen…it also helps that Kyle will be in on this."

Kyle said, "…and I'm with you all the way Mary. Connor set something very bad in motion with the senator and I'm going to set it right."

Mary then said, "James what is it that you wanted?"

"I need one of your devices to sweep for bugging devices."

"You've got it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy and Paula were in the office and proceeded to run the detector over everyone's phone. The phones that they got the hits on were Paula's, Duval's and Deputy Director Fielding's. They very quietly left the office and when they got out of the building. Paula conceded and said, "OK Jimmy, I believe you and Duval are not responsible for the bugging devices since Duval's phone is also bugged."

"The question is, who put them there?"

"My first guess is Hoover. Look I read Malcolm's report on her and how she's been frequenting the warehouse on the water where Strayburn and Kerning have been seen. I think maybe I need to look into getting warrants. I think there's enough probable cause at this point for a search. Strayburn and Kerning are wanted after all."

"Paula, I know that seems the logical move at this point but I feel like all of this is somehow connected back to Senator Murphy."

"You're saying we need to move in a more stealth like manner."

"Yeah, I am."

Paula smiled and said, "You know you really are a lot like your dad."

"Thank you Paula. I consider that a big compliment."

"How do you suggest we do the stealth?"

"Oh, someone is doing that as we speak."

"Oh my God, is Duval doing something without backup?"

"Don't worry, I know Duval and he will play it very conservatively. He won't take any unnecessary risks. He's not reckless like me."

"What do you think we should do about the bugs?"

"We need to let Fielding know his office is being bugged and then I think we need to give whomever is listening something to really listen to."

"All right let's go tell Fielding."

"You want me to go with you?"

"You found the bug and you helped detect the others, I think you should get the credit for it…Jimmy, there's something else I'd like to say to you."

"What is it?"

"Adair told me that you weren't who you said you were. I don't like not being able to trust you and Duval. What did she mean by that?"

Jimmy got very thoughtful as he knew he needed to tell her the truth without telling her the truth. "Paula, she's right. I'm not who I said I was. I'm sure your background check found some discrepancies on me. I've done some things in my past that I'm not happy with myself about and I've been trying these last couple of years to make amends for them. Please know though that my name really is James Pritchard."

"Have you killed anyone?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I haven't killed anyone and I haven't sold out my country. I haven't stolen from anyone either. It's complicated but please know that I would never hurt you or Liza or do anything to compromise any investigation."

"All right Jimmy. I guess I can live with that explanation for the time being…but at some point, you and Duval need to tell me what she was talking about."

"As you wish…however, Paula on a completely unrelated topic, I'd like to see you out of the clothes you're wearing."

Paula did a double take and said, "Excuse me?"

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "I'd like to see you out of these clothes and into something a little more retro." He then handed her an envelope.

Paula still shocked took the envelope and opened it up. "Lookinglass's Annual Gala to Benefit the March of Dimes? OK normally I would have expected to see the attire say Black Tie but is this truly for real what I'm reading?"

"It is for real. Every year Mary has made the gala with a different theme to make it more fun. After all, the March of Dimes is known for helping children and so she's always tried to make the attire something kid like. She told me the very first year she did this, everyone was required to dress as a nursery rhyme or fairy tale characters."

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, I'm glad she's not doing that. All right for the children, I'll be there."

"I think you'll find it an interesting evening. Duval will be there as well along with the rest of the Pritchard family. I'm going to invite Liza as well."

Paula smiled and said, "I look forward to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duval was parked a good distance away from that warehouse. He wanted to see for himself just who was entering and exiting the warehouse. He saw Strayburn exit and get into a car with Hoover. He also saw Kerning exit as well. He took pictures of all of them.

He realized that he needed to get a closer look. He began to look up above and he saw that the roof had a window on it. He decided that was his next move. He took the small camera and his gun and made his way to the warehouse and climbed the ladder to the roof.

As he was on the roof, he looked in and saw two men conversing. He realized that the window he was looking through wasn't locked. He was able to just slightly open it and due to the acoustics in the warehouse, he was able to hear them. He snapped pictures of both of their faces.

The man with the scar spoke first. "How much longer will you delay this?"

"I've tried everything. I think we need to move on Liza."

"Do we know yet if she's gotten a treatment for James Pritchard?"

"I have no idea. Our operative at Lookinglass has very little contact with any of them."

"We have a little bit of information. We know she has a thing for the assistant Jenny Blair."

"It's something we can use if need be."

"In the meantime Sir, you really need to get in the tank. The drugs will only work for so long."

"What of the other project?"

"I haven't been able to successfully re-animate yet. It's another reason I need Liza."

"Well this is just another problem we'll have to deal with tomorrow." He walked away and the other man unlocked another door and Duval could see it was some kind of a lab.

Duval quietly closed the window. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard and he knew he needed to get back to his father to tell him all of this. He also needed to speak with Liza. It had to be Liza Elliott they were referring to. He quietly got down from the roof and hastily made his way back to his car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the cottage that Liza was staying in, she was sleeping very soundly in her bed. In fact, she looked almost comatose.

Jenny Blair was sitting at Liza's laptop. She had very little on but she had successfully been able to break through Liza's security on her laptop and was looking at all of her notes on James Pritchard. She turned and looked at Liza who was still not moving. She put a jump drive in Liza's laptop and started to download.

When she finished, she put everything away. She got a look of guilt on her face. She whispered to herself. "This is for the greater good. Don't worry Liza…I'll make it up to you in the morning."

She put the jump drive in her purse and she then climbed back in bed with Liza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deputy Director Fielding came out of his house and said to Jimmy and Paula, "Why did you two come here and why couldn't you come into my house?"

Paula looked at Jimmy to explain. "Director Fielding, we didn't want to take any chances that your house is bugged."

"What?"

"We found bugs on Paula's, Duval's and your phones in the office. Now I also swept Paula's and Duval's houses for bugs and they were clean but I'd like to do it with your house as well."

"That's fine. Any idea who might have planted these bugs?"

Paula said, "We have a theory. Our prime suspect is Hoover. She's been seen at the warehouse where both Strayburn and Kerning have been seen and she was also in Senator Murphy's appointment calendar."

Fielding shook his head and said, "Do you have any idea what any of this is about?"

Jimmy said, "No, but we are making this a priority to find out."

"Keep me in the loop."

"We will but in the meantime, watch what you say in the office."

"I think it's time to recall Hoover from evidence McCaffrey."

"Given what we now know, is that a good idea?"

"Agent McCaffrey, there's and old saying, Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. A Scar is a Scar By Any Other Name

Chapter 11

A Scar is a Scar By Any Other Name

By

Kelly Batten

Duval pulled into his driveway and recognized the car parked out front. It belonged to Sam Adams. He thought he'd be gone by now. Gracie told him that they were going to study. He had reservations about her story but what could he really do? She was in college and a legal adult. It was after 11:00 PM though. Could they really be studying still?

Then he got very worried. The fear of all fathers hit him, what if she's inside the house having sex right now? Again, what could he really do? As long as she's a legal consenting adult, he really had no recourse other than to say "Not in my house." How would that really go over though?

He couldn't think about that at this point. He never asked her about her relationship with Garrett and she never volunteered anything. She was clearly too embarrassed and traumatized by all of it to want to talk about it with him. He needed to focus on the case at hand and he knew he needed to speak with Liza as soon as possible. He feared that she could be in danger.

He couldn't sit in his car all night though. He realized the best course of action was to just walk into the house and hope they were sitting at the table doing homework or at least something that would be considered proper as Duval's mother would say. If he didn't see them, he'd make sure he made lots of noise to get them out in the open very fast.

He unlocked the car but before he could open the door to get out, the passenger side door opened up and a person got in next to him very quickly. Duval's first instinct was to grab his gun but, then he realized the person next to him was someone he knew.

"Duval, do you want to tell your boss why you went out to do reconnaissance without telling her first what you were doing? Jimmy told me you went without any back up. What were you thinking?"

Duval had a look of relief that the person in his car was Paula. He then said, "I was thinking that given the fact that we had found a bug on your phone that I didn't feel like I could trust anyone in the office at the moment."

"All right I'll give you that, but Duval, there is protocol here. You need to tell me what you're doing. If you went missing, the FBI needs to have some kind of idea of where to start looking."

"You're a great one to talk Paula."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about your recent trip to Atlanta?"

Paula looked at him funny and said, "Fielding, my boss, knew I was going there and as for needing backup, I didn't think that was necessary when I was meeting a fellow agent. I think what happened to me is completely unrelated."

"I'm sorry. I'm tired and my daughter is in the house very late with her boyfriend."

Paula's demeanor then changed and said, "Oh I see, Duval is thinking more as a parent right now than an agent. OK I can totally relate but, in the future, tell me what you're doing."

"Let's get out of the car. It's late and I'm tired." They got out and Duval locked the car. "Anything else you want to chastise me about Boss?"

"Duval, please don't get defensive. Look, Jimmy and I found bugs on your phone and on Fielding's phone. Our prime suspect right now is Hoover. The question is who is she doing this for?"

Duval was silent but then said, "I saw Strayburn, Kerning and Hoover at the warehouse."

"Do you think Senator Murphy has something to do with the warehouse?"

"I don't know. I just know that I saw two other men there and there was some kind of a lab."

"A lab for what?"

Duval knew what it was but he couldn't tell Paula without compromising Jimmy. "I'm not sure. I observed it from the roof."

Duval and Paula were now at his front porch and Paula said, "You were on the roof looking in? Duval what if you had been seen? No backup? This is why you should have told me. I would have gone with you. Jimmy could have checked the bugs without me."

"Maybe I didn't want you in danger."

"Duval, it's very chivalrous of you but, remember what we do for a living. I've had my share of scrapes. Have you forgotten that your former boss shot at us on our first day together here? Then there was our first case together and our little adventure in the freezer trailer, not to mention getting a gun shoved into the back of my head in Atlanta?"

"Maybe that's why I didn't want you around. Consider that you're all Liza has."

"That's very kind Duval but, what if something happened to you? You're also the only parent Gracie has now. If you think of nothing else than think of her. As for me, if something were to happen to you…." Her voice trailed off.

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "What are you saying Paula?"

Paula got quiet as she wasn't sure what to say and then she said, "….pick my pieces up off the floor because that's where I'll be."

Duval was overcome with emotion. He gently pulled Paula to him and he leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around him and returned the kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and they pulled each other closer to where they were having a hard time getting enough of each other's kisses and touches. Duval couldn't contain himself and lifted her up and they gently leaned on the wall. Paula wrapped her legs around Duval and he leaned further into her. Clothes were starting to clearly get in the way as Paula reached underneath Duval's shirt. They both seemed oblivious to being on Duval's front porch where they could have been seen by anyone passing by when they both heard a voice say, "Dad?"

It was as though cold water had been splashed on both of them and they broke the embrace to find Gracie standing in the front yard next to Sam and they both had ice cream cones in their hands. Gracie had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a pale pink jacket. She almost looked childlike. Duval dropped Paula to her feet immediately. They looked at each other and were clearly mortified by what had just happened.

Duval regained his composure and said, "Ah Gracie, I'm sorry. I thought you were in the house."

"We were. We finished studying and then we watched a movie."

"A movie, which one?"

"Star Wars: Rogue One, you and I missed it in the theater. It was kind of depressing as far as Star Wars movies go, so Sam suggested we walk out to the main drag and go to Dairy Queen for ice cream."

"Good idea."

Gracie then looked at Paula who really looked out of place in this scenario. "Hi Paula. It's nice to see you again. I see Liza a lot at school. We meet for coffee some times. Maybe you and I could meet for coffee some time."

Duval said, "Gracie, Paula has a lot on her plate these days."

Paula smiled and said, "Actually Gracie that would be very nice some time." She looked at Duval and gave him a What is your problem look and then said, "I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Oh yeah, Sam Adams this is Paula McCaffrey. She's my dad's boss and would be girlfriend."

Duval got mad and said, "Gracie! That's very rude."

Paula laughed slightly and said, "It's very nice to meet you Sam."

"Likewise Agent McCaffrey. Listen Gracie, this is very awkward so I'm going to say goodnight and I'll see you at school."

"OK Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam got into his car and drove off. Gracie then said, "OK, I'm going into the house now." She walked up and opened the door and then turned and said, "Dad, don't you think you should invite Paula in?" She walked into the house and shut the door.

Paula and Duval stood there for several moments not really sure what to say when Paula just blurted out, "Well, that was fun." She started to turn to go to her car.

Duval then said, "Do you want to come in?"

Paula looked at him in disbelief and said, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. As I recall, we started something before you went to Atlanta and I think we need to finish it…at least the conversation."

Paula looked very thoughtful and said, "I know, we should talk. I've actually been thinking a lot about that since I had a gun shoved in the back of my head but, I'm sorry Duval, not tonight." She then got back to being professional and said, "I'll look for your report and be very careful what you say at your desk, in my office and in Fielding's office."

She walked to her car and drove off.

Duval walked into the house and found Gracie in the kitchen putting dishes in the dishwasher. "Gracie, you don't have to do that tonight. Go get some sleep."

"Dad, I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"About why I found you and Paula practically doing it on the front porch."

"Are you trying to be my mother here Gracie?"

"No, I'm being your college age daughter. You looked completely shocked to see me and it's not because of the situation I caught you in. You were in that situation because you thought I was in the house having sex with Sam didn't you?"

"OK, I admit it, the thought did cross my mind but as for what you saw with Paula and me, that was completely spontaneous."

"Dad, you don't have to explain anything to me. Look, Sam has his own apartment with no roommates."

"OK Gracie, and point here is?"

"My point is that if I wanted to do it with Sam, we could go to his place and be totally uninterrupted and we could just as easily do it at his place at three o'clock in the afternoon as we could if it were midnight."

Duval looked perplexed and said, "Gracie, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that if I was going to have sex with Sam, I wouldn't do here…and for the record, I haven't had sex with Sam. I haven't had sex with anyone."

Duval looked relieved but then said, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I know you wondered about Garrett and me. I later realized after I'd been kidnapped that Connor Graff didn't want me pregnant since he was going to experiment on me so Garrett only went so far with me…and I know I've gone out with a few guys before Garrett but nothing happened Dad. You should give yourself and Mom some credit in teaching me a few things when it comes to boys."

"Well Gracie, I'm very glad to hear that. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Not so fast Dad."

"What else did you want to say Gracie?"

"Dad, I'm trying to tell you that this is your house. I don't have a problem with you being with Paula. In fact, I welcome it. You're happy when you're with her. What I just witnessed outside is proof of it. Dad, in all the time I saw you with Mom, I never once witnessed you two being hot for each other…or even close to being hot for each other. Mom was right when she told me that you belonged with someone else. If I were to wake up and find Paula in the kitchen getting coffee or making breakfast. I'd be OK with it."

"Well, I think we're still a ways from that."

"I can see that. Just don't use me as a reason not to pursue things."

Duval nodded and said, "It's a deal Gracie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Liza woke up with Jenny next to her. Jenny smiled and said, "Good morning Lover."

Liza raised her eyebrows and said, "I think you've got me confused with someone else. I fell asleep before anything happened."

"You did but that doesn't mean we can't do anything now."

"Actually, it does. I have work to do. Look Jenny, I had a great time at the bar last night but clearly inviting you back here was a mistake. Maybe we could start with dinner early in the evening on our next date."

"You actually want to see me again? I was taking your rejection now to mean you didn't like me."

Liza reached up and ran her hand through Jenny's hair and said, "No, it just means, I don't have time. You know I really enjoyed talking to you last night. I realized that you asked me about my life but I know very little about you. Where are you from anyway? Your voice doesn't exactly sound west coast."

"I'm originally from Manchester New Hampshire. Do I sound New England to you?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone from that part of the country before so I couldn't say. I just knew you weren't from around here."

"Well, till we see each other again Liza Elliott." She leaned in and kissed her rather passionately.

"Jenny, one question."

"What is it?"

"You probably know about Lookinglass's annual gala for the March of Dimes that's coming up."

"Of course."

"Would you like to come with me?"

Jenny smiled and said, "Mary already told me my presence there was needed but it's nice to know that I'm also wanted. I'll be there Liza."

"Great, so I'll see you later."

"You can count on it."

Jenny finished getting dressed and went to her car. She dialed a phone number and said, "I've got the information. I'm not proud of what I did. Liza Elliott is a good person and so are Mary Goodwin and James Pritchard….Please don't give me the ends justify the means speech. I'll do my job but I don't always have to be happy about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy was in the kitchen getting breakfast when his phone rang. He saw that it was Duval. "What's up Son?"

"Dad, I need to meet with you and Liza today. Paula came to me last night…"

"Whoa stop Son. Paula came to you last night?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that you and Paula are together?"

Duval said in a very confused voice, "What?" Then he realized what he had said, "Dad let me rephrase that. Paula came to see me last night after you and she found the bugs. She told me about them and she also berated me for not taking backup."

"I told you before you went that you should have had one of us with you."

"Dad, I just didn't want Paula in danger. She's been through enough this week."

"Duval, danger is part of the job which I'm sure she told you so tell me why you're calling."

"As I said, I need to see you and Liza. I got pictures of people at that warehouse. They mentioned Liza by name."

"They what?"

"Dad, they said Liza and one of them walked into a lab. It has to be our Liza. I want Liza to look at the pictures and tell me if she recognizes these men."

"Will do. I know she left for class about twenty minutes ago but I'll send her a text. She should be able to meet us around 11:00 AM."

"Thanks Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Goodwin sat in her office with Kyle Graff. Mary said, "I guess we've said it all."

"Pretty much. It's time to go." He got up to leave.

Kyle Graff emerged from the office as Lyle Bennett was approaching her office. Kyle said to Mary, "Ms. Goodwin, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept your offer."

Mary raised her eyebrows and said, "Mr. Graff, this is a very lucrative deal for you. Try to remember that I was at one time going to merge Lookinglass with Oncentric. I think I'm being fairly generous here."

"Ms. Goodwin, given the fact that your brother Otto is responsible for my brother's death, I just don't think this is a good idea. Besides, while I have sold off a good number of Connor's smaller holdings, Oncentric is the main one and I'm not sure if I'm ready to let go of it. I've never run a corporation before and I'm starting to find the idea rather intoxicating."

"Intoxicating, I guess you are just like your brother."

"Well Ms. Goodwin, if we are just like our brothers then perhaps it's for the best. As I said, Otto killed Connor. I wouldn't want to end up like Connor at your hands. Good Day Ms. Goodwin." He walked out.

Jenny was sitting at her desk with a puzzled look on her face and Lyle Bennett looked on. Mary turned and said, "Jenny, I'm sorry you had to hear that unpleasantness. Normally I would have concluded that conversation in private but Mr. Graff walked out before I made my final pitch to him." She then turned to Bennett and said, "Mr. Bennett, you're right on time. Please come into my office. I need the opinion of a board member on a matter."

"Of course Ms. Goodwin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the FBI, Paula, Duval and Fielding were in a conference room.

Paula said, "Fielding, what do you suggest we do? There are bugs on our three phones. My first inclination is to get rid of them but that tips our hand. However, I can't have conversations going out to God only knows who but, if we don't keep talking like usual, whomever is listening will figure it out."

"You're right, you, Pritchard and I will need to talk without divulging much. There are no visual recording devices so we can write notes and use hand signals. Hoover is back. She's been relegated to a desk in the back of the bull pen but I suggest you keep the blinds down on your office when you have anyone in there with you."

"Understood."

"Since we're in here where there are no bugs, Pritchard, why don't you brief both McCaffrey and myself on what you've found out."

"Thanks Fielding, I apologize if I seem a little off this morning. I spent most of the night going over this. Here's what we have so far.

He went through all of it and showed the pictures that he took to both Fielding and Paula. Fielding then said, "Good work Pritchard. Keep me in the loop. Right now, I need to do a conference call with DC on another case." He walked out.

Paula and Duval sat in silence for a moment and Paula then said, "Well, I agree with Fielding. This is good work. Finish up the report and get it to me as soon as possible."

She started to get up and Duval gently grabbed her wrist. "Paula wait."

Paula looked at him funny and said, "What is it?"

Duval wanted to tell her everything including the part where Liza's name was mentioned but then realized it would be better to wait until he actually spoke to Liza.

"I just wanted you know that I'll get you a complete report as soon as I can."

Paula looked at him funny as though she knew that Duval was hiding something but she only said, "All right, I look forward to seeing it."

"Paula, wait…"

Paula turned. "Yes?"

"Look about last night…I feel like I should apologize."

"For what? For wanting to make love to me? The feeling was mutual Duval."

"I know but, on my front porch is not how I ever imagined being with you for the first time."

Paula smiled and said, "Well, Duval stranger things have happened to me." Duval looked at her funny and she then said, "Don't forget the report." She turned and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula walked back to her office and was met in the hallway by Hoover. "Agent Hoover, it's nice to have you back. I trust your time at evidence was informative."

"Oh yeah Agent McCaffrey, it was just a load of fun."

"Well, I see it didn't do anything for your disposition."

"What do you want from me Agent McCaffrey?"

"Come into my office and I'll tell you."

They walked in and Hoover said, "This feels more like Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Paula gave Hoover a Cheshire cat grin and said, "Agent Hoover, you wanted field work so I'm giving you an assignment. I'm giving you point on investigating the George Gadwell case. The preliminary information that Pritchard and his CI got was that there was a woman who approached Mr. Gadwell in the bar and we believe that she put poison in his drink."

"You want me to look for the woman?"

"Yes, she's a suspect after all." Paula could see uncertainty in Hoover's face. "Agent Hoover, are going to refuse an assignment?"

"No. It's fine. I'll do the investigation." She walked out.

Agent Malcolm walked in and said, "Agent McCaffrey, I need to speak with you."

Paula very cognizant of the bug in her office said, "That's fine Agent Malcolm. I was about to get coffee, let's walk down together for it."

They left the office and were out of the hearing range when they entered the elevator. "What is it Malcolm?"

"It's Red Byrum."

Paula looked puzzled and said, "What about him? We caught him red handed….pardon the pun." She gave him a sly smile and he smiled back totally understanding.

"He's trying to cut a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"He says that he didn't kill Bettina Clark. He's admitting to the other two women's murders but he's swearing that he wasn't the one who actually killed Bettina and he said, that if I met with him he'd tell me the story."

"It probably is just a story but why is he asking for you?"

"I was the one who put the cuffs on him and read him his rights. I think he feels that I'll listen without any bias."

"All right, go see him and hear him out. My guess is that this is some kind of a ploy but you never know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza and Jimmy arrived and Duval met them at the elevator. "Thanks for coming in Liza."

"Duval, I'll help you out in any way that I can."

Paula was walking back from getting coffee when she saw Liza there. "Liza?"

Liza, Jimmy and Duval had deer in the headlights looks on their faces. Liza then said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing here Liza?"

Liza laughed slightly and said, "Of course you work here Mom. That was a pretty silly question."

There was a big silence and Paula said, "So are we having a standoff here?"

Duval and Jimmy laughed slightly and Duval said, "No, look Paula, I asked Jimmy to come in because I wanted to consult with him. He is my CI after all."

There was another silence and Paula said, "Great, so why did my daughter come into the FBI with your CI?"

Duval said, "Why don't we all go into the conference room?"

They all walked in and Paula said, "What the hell is going on and how is my daughter involved?"

"Paula, I don't know that she's involved, I just want to talk to her."

"Not without her mother."

"Mom, go back to your office. I know your protocols here. It's not appropriate for you to be here. Duval is the person who has point and he should be interviewing me."

"I'm your mother, I have a right to stay with you."

"Mom…I'm not under the age of eighteen. I'm not under arrest and I'm not even a suspect. Duval just thinks I have some information that will help and I'd like to that without my mother leaning over my shoulder."

Jimmy then said, "Paula, do you really think we believe Liza has done something illegal here? We just want to talk to her. She's been living over at Mary Goodwin's with us. I know Liza to be a very upstanding person who's also very smart and Duval just wants to consult with her."

"All right but I expect you to keep me in the loop."

"Understood."

Paula walked out and Liza turned to both of them and said, "We need to bring my mother into the loop here. I don't like keeping secrets from her and we stonewalling her will only peak her curiosity more."

"Liza, I think we both know what will happen if we tell your mother. She won't take it well to put it mildly."

Duval looked puzzled and said, "Dad, why would she take it badly? From what you've told me about you and her, it sounds like you were her mentor and her friend. You gave her the money from the high stakes poker game you played and you wrote her a letter of recommendation for the scholarship. I would think she'd be happy to see you."

Jimmy and Liza smiled slightly and looked at each other with uncertainty. Liza whispered, "Should we tell Duval?"

"Hell no."

"Tell me what?"

Liza then said, "You know, it's really not important right now. Duval let's focus on why you asked me here."

"All right, please sit down." They did as asked and Duval took out the photos that he took. "Liza, I took these pictures last night down by the water at a warehouse. I want you to look at this picture of these two men. Can you tell me if you recognize them?"

"OK." She looked at the picture and her eyes got wide.

Jimmy said, "Liza what is it?"

"Jimmy do you remember when I told you that my ex-husband Vic Shelley approached me?"

"Yes."

She pointed to the picture and said, "This is Vic Shelley."

Duval then said, "You're sure this is him?"

"Yes, Duval, I guess Jimmy told you about him. I'm sure you find my having an ex-husband a little strange since I'm gay."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "You're gay?"

Liza looked at Jimmy and said, "You didn't tell him?"

"No, I don't go around outing people. That's their business. If you want others to know then you should be the one to tell them."

"I just thought you'd tell everyone because of family and all."

Duval looked even more perplexed and said, "What are you too talking about?"

"Liza just meant that she thought I'd tell my family because after all, she and Paula are practically family."

"How do you figure that?"

Liza then said, "Duval, we all know that you and my mother are in love and Gracie and I have become good friends so I guess we just sort of already feel like family."

Duval then rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Liza let's refocus here on the picture. What can you tell me about Vic Shelley? I can tell you that I read his article on the internet after I found out about Dad."

"Oh yeah, his made up experience with his made up wife and two kids."

"He made all of that up?"

"Yes, to worm his way into my lab and then he tried to steal my work."

"Really? Well that explains why he's got a lab there."

"He has a lab there?"

"Yes, he does and what disturbs me is that he and this man with the scar mentioned you by name."

"Oh no, this is what he meant when he said he wanted to work with me again. Jimmy, what if he's trying to resurrect someone else?"

Jimmy and Duval both got looks on their faces like a light bulb went off in both of them. Liza could see they were both having some kind of epiphany and she said, "Guys, what are you thinking about here?"

Jimmy said, "Liza, your mother was with Agent Susan Adair when she died."

"Yeah, I know, she called me to tell me so I wouldn't worry."

"Did she tell you anything specific?"

"No why?"

"Liza, the last thing Adair said to your mother was the word 'Resurrection.'"

"Oh my God! He's trying to replicate Otto's work and he's having problems so he wanted my help. I need to go there and I need to confront him."

Duval said, "No! I won't allow it Liza. If anything were to happen to you…"

"Look Duval, I know my mother would never allow this but, this isn't her call. It's mine. I want to know what Vic is up to. When he approached me, I thought he was only speaking in theories but now, there's a real lab with possibly a real person there."

Jimmy then said, "Liza, I'm with Duval on this and here's the reason why. We don't know what we're dealing with yet. We have a corrupt agent out there in the bull pen whom Duval saw there with his ex-partner Strayburn and another former agent by the name of Kerning. Both of those guys are responsible for my first death and they tried to kill Duval."

"Jimmy, Vic clearly needs my help. He has nothing to gain by killing me."

Duval said, "Maybe he doesn't but the others might. Dad, didn't Mary say that she got a good look at the man who held her captive and she said he had a scar on his face didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. Do you have an extra copy? I'll take it to her and ask her about it."

"Here you go." He handed him the picture and then said, "Liza, thank you for coming in. Please promise me you won't go rogue and do something crazy."

"I promise Duval, but keep me in the loop." She got up and left.

Jimmy started to leave when Duval said, "Dad, what was all of that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of that stuff about family?"

"Duval, Liza and I have been working closely on finding a treatment for me and I've come to think of her and of Paula as two more of my kids."

Duval looked at him funny and said, "Don't you mean you think of her as a grandkid in that case?"

"Yeah, that too. Hey, I'll let you get back to it and I'll let you know what Mary says on this picture."

"Dad, before you go, what treatment is Liza giving you? You've barely said a word about it."

"I'd rather not say right now. I don't want to get your hopes up. We've started it but it's going to take time to determine if it's working. I'll get back to you on the picture."

Jimmy walked out and Duval was left with a feeling that he was just as much in the dark about something the way they were keeping Paula in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Malcolm sat on the other side of the glass as Red Byrum sat down and picked up the phone to speak. "OK Red, you've got ten minutes to make your case to me."

"Thanks for coming Agent Malcolm. I know I'm facing a lot of prison time but I'm not going down for killing a third dame when I only did two of them."

"You've plead guilty."

"I've plead guilty to two of them. My lawyer wouldn't listen to me so I fired him. I told him I'm not taking the rap for something someone else did. If I'm only sentenced for two murders and I help find the killer of the third killing, I could get a little less time…maybe even eligible for parole in enough time to enjoy my golden years."

"I wouldn't bank too hard on that but if you didn't kill Bettina Clark then we owe it to Bettina to put away the right person for it. So tell me what happened. You're down to eight minutes."

"All right, I'll tell you exactly what happened."

FLASHBACK

Red and Bettina arrived at the cabin in Gold Bar and walked in. Bettina said, "Did you bring me all the way out here just to have sex?"

"No, someone wanted to talk to you. You did an excellent job tonight. Perhaps we can do business again some other time."

"Pay me enough and I'll play poker any way you like."

At that moment, the man with the scar walked in. "Did you play poker with Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard?"

Bettina turned and saw the scarred man speaking with a British accent and was initially sickened by the scar.

"I've really got to do something to tone down this scar. Maybe I can invest in some make-up. You women use it, why not men to cover blemishes?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"You worked for Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard did you not?"

"What if I did? The man is dead."

"Is he?"

"What do you want?"

"Just information. Did you work for him in your chosen profession?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I had a friend who did some digging into his financials and phone records."

"OK so I saw him weekly. What's it to you?"

"Weekly? So you were more than business acquaintances?"

"You could say we were friends. I went to his funeral. I don't typically do that for clients but then again Jimmy was always a big tipper….and I have to admit, I rather liked the old guy and I think he liked me as well."

The scarred man smiled and said, "That's all I wanted to know." With that, he reached under Red's jacket where he knew he kept the stiletto knife, he unsheathed it and ran up to Bettina and stabbed her right in the heart. He did it so quickly that she didn't have time to scream.

Red was shocked at what he had just seen. Bettina's body fell to the floor and Red yelled, "What the hell? I could have won more games with this woman."

The scarred man threw the knife to Red and he caught it and blood dripped on his shirt sleeve. "Your card games mean nothing to me. I need to smoke someone out of hiding. This is one of easiest ways to do it. I simply took away someone he cared about. Now he'll definitely come out of hiding."

"I'm not disposing of this body."

"It's fine. I'll do it. If I were you though, I'd keep my mouth shut. After all, what you have in your hand has your fingerprints on it and the deceased's blood is on it and on your shirt. Watch yourself Red, killing two hookers can get you a long time in prison but killing three puts you in serial killer running and they just might pursue the death penalty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Malcolm was perplexed. "You're saying that this man was interested in this woman's connection to the former Sheriff of King County?"

"Yes."

"The man is dead, what purpose did this serve?"

"He said he wanted to smoke someone out."

Malcolm thought about it and realized it must have been his son Jimmy Jr. that the man was talking about but to what end? He also started to remember that it was a man with a scar who spoke with a British accent that had held Mary Goodwin and Jimmy Pritchard hostage. He then said, "Look Red, if I brought in a sketch artist, would you be able to give a description of this man with the scar?"

"You better believe it."

"All right, let me call headquarters and I'll have someone here very shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza arrived back at the University of Washington when her cell phone rang for a number that she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello Liza."

Liza smirked slightly as she knew the voice very well. "Hello Vic. How did you get my cell phone number?"

"A little birdie gave it to me."

"I see, did the birdie have a name?"

"Yes, but I prefer not to break a professional confidence."

"All right Vic, get to the point."

"Liza, I'd really like to meet with you and talk to you."

"You know Vic, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Maybe I was being hasty. You did tell me that we could accomplish a good deal together. Would you like to discuss it over coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"When would you like to meet?"

"Would right now be too soon? Turn around and look toward the Drumheller Fountain."

Liza turned and there he was sitting there. "Vic, are you stalking me?"

"No, not at all. This is the first time I've seen you since our first meeting here on campus."

"All right, there's a Starbuck's in the Husky Union Building across the way. Let's go."

The got to the HUB and sat there with their coffee initially in silence. Liza then said, "So Vic, is this your whole plan? You just wanted to get coffee with me and gawk at me?"

Vic smiled and said, "No Liza. You are beautiful to look at and while it was brief, I did enjoy touching you…"

"Stay on point Vic, because that will never happen again. You want my friendship? Never bring up our brief marriage again."

"OK, it's a deal Liza."

"So what is it you needed to speak with me about?"

"Liza, I work for a man who is fascinated by your work."

"So why isn't he talking to me?"

"He's a very private person. He doesn't make a lot of public appearances."

"What is he? The elephant man? Howard Hughes?"

Vic smiled slightly at that. "Maybe a little of both. Liza what would you say if I told you that your theory works and it works on humans."

Liza raised her eyebrows and said, "I designed it to work on humans Vic. I was trying to reverse the effects of cancer or Alzheimer's disease or anything else that's progressive."

"What if I were to tell you that it can raise anyone from the dead?"

"I would say that I never calculated that possibility. In fact, if you bothered to read my paper that was published, I said that I was not advocating digging people up from the cemetery."

"And yet, Otto Goodwin was able to bring back Jimmy Pritchard from the dead. It's rather poetic don't you think?"

Liza remained stoic. "I have no idea what you're talking about. It sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone…Hey Rod Serling where are you when we need you to explain it all?"

Vic laughed slightly and said, "Come off it Liza. I know you work for Mary Goodwin."

"Lots of people work for her."

"You stay at her house."

"You said you weren't stalking me."

Vic looked at her very seriously. "Liza, I meant what I said last time. We could do great things together."

"Yes, we could and then you'd try to take credit for all of it."

"It could be different." He started to caress Liza's hand.

"Vic, what are you doing? I'm gay. Are you not comprehending what that means?"

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard."

"How could it be different?"

"My employer is very interested in you. You see, he's like your friend Jimmy Pritchard."

Liza said with a perfect poker face, "He's the bastard son of a sheriff?"

Vic rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Liza, we know who that bastard is."

"Jimmy Pritchard Jr."

Vic could see Liza was not going to admit anything so he realized he was just going to have to divulge what he could without divulging all of it. "Liza, clearly you're not going to drop this brick wall act of yours. Just know this. My employer is like Jimmy Pritchard. I need your help. The man is slowly dying and I haven't been able to regenerate successfully the next test subject. You're a scientist Liza. I would think you would jump at the opportunity. This is all based on your theory. Don't you want to see if it can truly work more than once?"

"I'm sorry Vic. I don't really see where I can help you. I don't know what you think it is that I do for Lookinglass but it has nothing to do with you."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, good-bye Vic." She got up to leave.

"Liza before you leave, consider what you're giving up. This research is your child. If you change your mind, you've got my number in your phone. Just call me."

Liza got thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well Vic, you make an intriguing offer. If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know…but don't wait around." She walked away.

Vic took out his phone and dialed a number. "Well, this time I got her to have coffee with me but she still regards me as the scum of the earth."

The scarred man answered, "All right, I'm done being patient. We will wait for an opportunity and we'll put Plan B in motion."

"Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy walked into Mary's outer office with the picture in hand. He saw Jenny at her desk. "Mr. Pritchard, how can I help you?"

"Is Mary available?"

"She might still be on a conference call. Let me IM her and find out."

She IM'd Mary and told her Jimmy was there. Mary IM'd back that she just concluded the call and to send Jimmy in.

"You can go in." Jimmy started to walk past her as Jenny caught a glimpse of the two men in the picture.

Jimmy walked and Mary walked toward him and they gave each other a long kiss. When they were done Mary said, "James, this is a pleasant surprise. What's going on?"

"Mary, does the man with the scar in this picture look familiar to you?"

Mary looked at it and her face said it all. "Yes, he's the man who kidnapped me…or rather was behind kidnapping all four of us. Where was this taken?"

"It was taken at a warehouse down by the water where Hoover has been seen. The other man in the picture has been identified as Liza's ex-husband Victor Shelley."

Mary smiled and said, "James, this is good news. Duval and Paula can get warrants and go after all of them."

"Not so fast Mary. We need more. I suspect other people are involved…Like Senator Murphy. I don't know how but my gut is telling me she's involved. If we go in there now with guns and warrants, that woman will escape unscathed by all of it."

Mary nodded and said, "I see your point. Go back and let Duval know I have positively identified the man."

"Will do. What are you going to do now?"

"I still have a company to run and I need to call some people in New York."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Don't let me stand in your way." They kissed and then Jimmy said, "Mary, you know I find it very sexy that you are one very powerful business woman."

Mary raised her eyebrows and said, "Well James, I find you just plain sexy!"

They kissed again and Jimmy said, "I think I've got ten seconds to get out of here." He turned to walk out the door and turned to look at Mary who smiled and blew him another kiss for the road.

Jimmy walked out and overheard something he didn't anticipate. He heard Jenny talking on her cell phone and he clearly heard her say. "Yes, I'm sure that's the man I saw in the picture. All right I'll talk to you later."

Jimmy then walked behind Jenny and said, "Ms. Blair?"

Jenny jumped and turned around. "Mr. Pritchard, you snuck up on me. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Ms. Blair, did Mary tell you anything about her last assistant? Her name was Alexa."

"Ah no, she hasn't mentioned her. I wasn't even aware of what her prior assistant's name was."

"Alexa betrayed Mary's trust. Many people got hurt as a result. She was the catalyst for Otto turning against her and hence causing the massive crash of Lookinglass."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that her assistant was a traitor."

"Are you really?"

Jenny scrunched her eyebrows together in puzzlement and said, "Mr. Pritchard, I'm not sure why you're asking me this but I would never hurt Mary Goodwin. I want to help her. It's why I'm here."

"Good, because if I thought for one second that anyone was trying to hurt Mary or this company from within….I would hunt them down and take them out."

Jenny didn't flinch but only looked Jimmy squarely in the eye and said, "As you should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Bureau, Duval and Paula started to pass each other in the hall way. Paula stopped Duval and said, "Duval, was Liza able to help you?"

"Yes, she was."

"Are you going to elaborate on any of this?"

"Look there's no easy way to tell you this but Liza's ex-husband is involved."

Paula's eyebrows went up and she said, "Liza's ex-husband?"

"Yeah, Victor Shelley although I guess you knew him as Vic…."

At that moment, Jimmy came walking in and said, "Duval, Paula, we've got a hit. Mary identified the scarred man in the picture as the man who grabbed her and was clearly behind grabbing all of us."

Paula was in stunned silence. "What man are we talking about?"

Jimmy looked back and forth and said, "Duval, you haven't brought Paula up to date on what we found out yet have you?"

"I was just about too actually. Look Paula, I just finished typing it all up in my report. I was going to ask you to come into the conference room so I could tell you everything."

At that moment, Agent Malcolm came in and said, "Paula, I just saw Red Byrum and I had him sit with a sketch artist. Take a look. This is the guy he says actually killed Bettina Clark."

He held up the sketch and Jimmy said, "Oh My God! It's the guy in the picture." He held up the picture next to the sketch. Jimmy then said, "Wait a minute. Red Byrum is saying he didn't kill Bettina Clark?"

"Correct. He's admitted to the other two killings but he swears that it was this scarred man who spoke with a British accent who actually killed Bettina Clark."

Duval then said, "This is getting stranger and stranger."

Liza then came off the elevator and said, "Duval, Jimmy, you're not going to believe this but Vic Shelley approached me at the campus today."

Paula then emerged out from behind Duval and said, "You mean your ex-husband?"

"Mom! I didn't see you there."

"Clearly not as I just found out a few minutes ago that you have an ex-husband."

"Oh boy, I'm sorry Mom. I should have told you."

"Damn straight you should have. I had to find it out from Duval that you got married. When did this marriage happen?"

Liza then looked beyond Paula and saw Hoover looking at all of them quite intently. She then said, "Maybe we should go into another room."

Paula said, "Into the conference room people." She turned and she saw Hoover walking away. Paula shut the door and said, "I hate to say it but I think we all just got compromised. Hoover saw us."

Liza said, "Who's Hoover?"

Jimmy said, "The person we believe is working for someone to undermine all of us."

Paula then said, "OK people, I'm the boss here, Malcolm let's start with you. Tell me what happened."

"It's just as I said in the hallway. The man in the sketch according to Red killed Bettina Clark."

"Does the man have a name?"

"No, he said that the man never told him his name. However, he did say that the man killed Bettina Clark because he wanted to smoke someone out of hiding. I'm guessing it was Jimmy here as he was in witness protection."

Jimmy looked puzzled. "He killed Bettina so I'd surface?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Jimmy. I know she was your friend."

Paula could see that Jimmy was thrown off by this news and said, "Thanks Malcolm, you can leave."

"Yes, Ma'am." He walked out.

Paula looked at the other three and said, "Jimmy, I'm sorry you have to relive that. However, I need to say something else here. Spill it! What's going on?"

Duval then said, "OK Paula, I took some pictures at a warehouse last night. I got pictures of Hoover, Strayburn, and Kerning coming out of the warehouse." He pulled them out of the envelope that he was going to take to her office and he laid them out on the table. "I also got a picture of these two men." He put that on the table. "The reason I wanted to speak with Liza is because the man on the right said Liza's name."

"He said Liza Elliott?"

"No, he just said, Liza but given the fact that Mary told us about the scarred man and a lab was there, it seemed only logical that it could be Liza."

"What kind of lab?"

"I don't know."

Paula turned to Liza and said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Liza said as innocently as possible, "I have no idea what it could be."

"Liza, don't lie to me. You came off that elevator and said that Vic Shelley approached you and he's the man on the right in the picture. What did your ex-husband want?"

"He wanted my help Mom. He didn't elaborate, it only had something to do with my theory."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. Mom that man tried to steal my work."

Paula then looked at Jimmy and said, "So Jimmy, you say that Mary confirmed the scarred man was the man who she saw during her abduction?"

"Yes, she was very sure of it."

"OK, Duval get a warrant and we're going to that warehouse."

"Paula, I don't think that's a good idea. We need more information before we do a raid. I don't even know what we'd tell the judge."

"To start with, you saw two wanted felons walking out of there. That should be enough."

Jimmy then said, "When you put it that way, I have to agree and even though we don't know his name, Mary can identify him as the person who held her hostage. I can identify his voice as the voice who talked to me and showed me the video feed of you two and Mary. However, what about the fact that we believe that Senator Murphy is involved. If we raid it, we risk losing the connection."

"We get Strayburn and Kerning in custody, we just might be able to get some answers…not to mention Hoover." Paula gave Duval a steely look and said, "Do it Duval…now. We need answers especially when they are bantering my daughter's name around."

"Mom, I don't think Vic wants to harm me. I'm too valuable to him. He wants to work with me."

"Yes, he does and since you told him no, what makes you think he'll take no for an answer? Duval you have your orders. Jimmy go and assist him."

Duval said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Duval and Jimmy walked out. Liza was going to walk out when Paula said, "Not so fast Liza."

Liza rolled her eyes and shut the door. "This really isn't a conversation I want to have Mom."

"Well, I think it's in order. When did this marriage take place?"

Liza was silent for a moment and then said, "Four days after Dad's memorial service."

"You did that in Las Vegas?"

"Yes, Vic and I had been working on the project and he asked me to come to Vegas to relax because I was so upset over the death of Dad."

Paula shook her head and said, "When you told me you were going to Las Vegas with Vic, I thought that was a nickname for Victoria. How could you not tell me this?"

"Mom why are you so upset? Is it because I got married or because I married a man or what?"

"Liza, I don't care who you marry. I'm just hurt that you would get married and not think it was worth mentioning to your mother. Liza when you want to make a lifetime commitment to someone, I'd kind of like to be there. That's what mothers usually do…and if your life blows up and you need a very fast divorce, I'd like to be there because that's what mothers do."

"Mom, you haven't exactly been a traditional mother."

"No, you're right but I did my best to be there for the major events of your life. I would count getting married as one of them…and divorced as another."

Liza then looked at her mother and saw her as simply a hurt mother, not a mother who was trying to juggle the FBI and motherhood and doing a very bad job at it.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry you weren't there. In all honesty, I wasn't thinking right. Vic Shelley was an experiment that went very wrong. All he wanted was to steal my work. I got the marriage annulled a month later. I was deeply embarrassed by the whole thing. I didn't want anyone to know about it."

"Did you get pregnant?"

"No Mom, I was smart enough to go to the drugstore first."

They were both silent for a moment and then Paula said, "Well, my mother died and in my grief I ended up getting pregnant with you. Your father died and you in your grief married the wrong person…I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

They both laughed slightly and then Liza said, "Mom, I should have told you but in all honesty I was thinking to myself that you never told me who my birth father was so I didn't really see any point in telling you that I got married…especially since it was so short lived."

Paula then got very quiet and said, "Liza, why don't you come over tonight say around seven o'clock? I think it's time we had a long overdue conversation."

"OK Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoover walked outside the building and made a phone call. "It's me. You've been compromised. Get yourselves and everything out of there immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had their warrant in record time. The judge had no problem when it showed the wanted felons who had escaped from prison in the pictures. Paula, Duval, Jimmy and the rest of the team were there but when they entered, they were too late. It was completely cleaned out.

Jimmy, Duval and Paula got together in a huddle. Duval said, "I told you this was hasty Paula."

Jimmy then said, "Don't be too sure of that Duval. I think I get what Paula was accomplishing here."

Paula smiled and then Duval said, "I get it, Hoover saw us and this confirms our suspicions doesn't it?"

"Before Hoover came back, I pulled Agent Tucci aside and I told him to keep an eye on her. When I saw that Hoover had seen us earlier, I knew we were compromised. When you told me everything, I figured if Hoover really is telling someone about us, this would confirm it. After Liza left, Tucci told me that he saw Hoover leave and he followed her outside and saw her on the phone talking to someone."

Jimmy said, "Well, it's confirmed. The question is, where does this leave all of us? Everything that's happened since I came back as Duval's CI seems connected but I can't figure out how it's all connected."

Duval then said, "We've been focusing on the man with the scar and the Senator. My first inclination is to think that they're working together but I don't see where the Senator fits into this."

Paula said, "The only common denominator between the two of them seems to be Hoover."

Jimmy then said, "Normally, I might be inclined to say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend but I think in this case the enemy of my enemy is my enemy."

Duval then said, "Who are all of the enemies?"

Jimmy said, "I'm not sure but I know where to start." He took out his phone and speed dialed Mary.

"Hello James, I just got home, will you be here for dinner?"

"Yes, I will. Can you have Arthur do a complete work up on Victor Shelley? We didn't really do much when Liza first mentioned him to us but he's clearly a huge player here as we are finding out."

"Consider it done. I'll have Arthur find everything there is to know on the man."

"Thanks Honey. I'll see you shortly."

Paula then turned to Duval and said, "Duval, I think it's time we had a chat with Hoover tomorrow."

"I think you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy got home and Mary said, "Arthur is still working on the life and times of Victor Shelley. In the meantime, Liza's waiting for you in the other room."

"Ah yes, treatment number four."

"James have faith. Remember it was several treatments that you gave me before I had any changes in my cancer."

"I know."

Jimmy walked in and saw Liza. "Hi Jimmy, how did it go at the warehouse?"

"They had already left which confirmed your mother's suspicions."

"So is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Maybe a little of both. Let's get started. I still need to regenerate after we're done."

Mary came in and said, "Do you need any assistance with the process?"

Liza said, "No I think I've got it. Thanks Mary." Liza got both of them hooked up, hit the switch and the transfusion started. "I only hope that my blood helps you Jimmy. If it doesn't…."

Mary looked at Liza and put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Liza, I have faith in you. It's why I made a point of finding you. This is only the fourth round. Keep in mind that when I got James's blood initially there was no change but eventually his blood cured me and I know your blood will cure him."

Liza still looked worried and Jimmy took her hand and said, "Listen Kiddo, I have faith in you as well. I don't expect instant results either but, I'm a patient person."

Liza then got thoughtful and said, "Did you call your other kids Kiddo?"

"Yeah, I called Duval that up until recently when he told me he really hated being called that."

"You never called Helen that?"

"When she was younger but she kind of grew out of it."

Liza smiled and said, "So you really do think of me as one your kids?"

"Of course I do Liza. I can't change that I wasn't around when you were growing up but, I'm here now and I know I'm relying on you but, you can rely on me if you need to."

"Thanks Jimmy. That means a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny Blair sat in her apartment and was on the phone. "I'm sure of what I saw."

The man's voice on the other end said, "Maybe we need to pick up Mary Goodwin."

"No, don't do that. I don't think she's involved in any of this."

"You said so yourself that Senator Murphy is on the guest list for her gala next week."

"I know she's on the guest list but so is Senator Craswell and the governor and every other prominent politician in the state of Washington."

"Look, we know she's employed Liza Elliott who is the ex-wife of Victor Shelley and now Jimmy Pritchard is showing up with a photo of Shelley and the other guy…."

"I know what this looks like but I need more time. Let me get closer to Liza. I'm her date for the gala."

"As you wish but don't take too long." The phone went dead and Jenny got a worried look about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza arrived at Paula's house promptly at seven o'clock. "Liza, I'm so glad you came."

"Mom, of course I came. You sounded like you really needed to talk to me."

"I do. Let's sit down."

They walked to the dining room table and sat across from each other. Paula looked like she wasn't sure where to start."

Liza reached out and said, "Mom, whatever it is you want to tell me just say it. If you feel like you can't say it, then that's OK too."

"Liza, a while back when I worked the Bettina Clark case, I encountered a wise old woman who did tarot card readings for a living and she did a reading for me. In the time since that's happened, my life has been in danger more times on average than I can remember."

"I know Mom. I was so scared when I saw you after you and Duval got out of the freezer car and then you called me and told me you were shot at in Atlanta…"

"Liza, I wasn't shot at. Adair was the target but I had a gun shoved in the base of my skull and I truly thought I was a goner."

"Mom, you didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want you to worry…but I've been thinking about that. I sometimes wake up and I feel the gun in the base of my skull and I start thinking about what that wise old woman told me when she read my cards."

"What did she say?"

"She said, the secrets must die."

"What secrets are you talking about?"

"I think we both know Liza. You've always been curious about your birth father and I have been evasive for years about it."

"Mom, it's OK. If you don't want to tell me, I've made peace with myself about it."

Paula leaned in and took Liza's hands and said, "You shouldn't have to make peace about it. You have a right to know who it is."

"You told me he's dead so it's kind of irrelevant at this point."

"No, it's very relevant."

"OK who was he?"

Paula was silent and then took a deep breath and said, "What I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone. Everyone tried to get me to say his name and I refused."

"Why Mom?"

"Because I didn't want to cause his family anymore grief than what they had already suffered."

"Who was he Mom?"

Paula closed her eyes like a person working up courage. Liza realized her mother was on a certain level scared. Liza squeezed her mother's hands to help give her strength. Paula opened her eyes and smiled and then said, "Liza, your birth father's name is James Pritchard. He's the former Sheriff of King County."

Liza was silent for several seconds. She knew the truth already since Jimmy had told her and yet hearing it from her mother felt like she was hearing it for the first time. Liza then smiled and said, "I get why you never wanted to tell me now."

"Liza, when I married your father and he adopted you, it was the happiest day of his life. Walking out of the courtroom for him was like walking out of the delivery room for another guy. He was very adamant though that I explain to you who your birth father was when you were eighteen and I fully intended to that and then…"

"And then you met Duval and that was a game changer."

"Yes."

"Are you going to explain this to Duval?"

"I have to. I can't have a potential long term relationship with him with this hanging over me."

Liza nodded and then said, "OK, when will you tell Duval?"

"I don't know yet…but I know I have to tell him and let the chips fall where they will."

"In the meantime will you tell me what happened? Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard was old enough to be your father. Mom, you never struck me as someone who'd be interested in someone that much older than you."

"Oh Liza, it's a long story."

Liza smiled and said, "I've got time Mom…all night in fact."

"Well, let me first of all tell you where I was in my life when I got that internship and what subsequently happened after I started working there that culminated with our liaison one night."

"I'm all ears."

"OK here we go…."

TO BE CONTINEUED…..


	12. A Storm is Brewing

Chapter 12

A Storm Is Brewing

By

Kelly Batten

Paula finished telling Liza everything and she said, "So Liza, do you have any questions?"

Liza shook her head, "No Mom, I think you've explained all of it."

"Any comments?"

"No, why would I make a comment?"

"Liza I just told you more than I've ever told anyone about that entire time that I interned at the sheriff's department."

"What do you want me to say Mom?"

"I don't know, you just seem to be taking all of this in stride and I would have thought there'd be a bigger reaction to all of it."

"Mom, I think you explained it pretty well. You were upset as was Jimmy Pritchard. You went out drinking and dancing and you wanted to have a good time."

Paula then looked at her funny and then said, "What do you mean dancing?"

"You said you danced. It was ironic that you were dancing to the song 'Does Your Mother Know' by Abba."

Paula then stood up and said, "Liza, I never said Jimmy and I danced much less to what song we danced to."

"Of course you said it Mom."

"No, I told you we went to the bar and we did shots of tequila and had a great time but I left the dancing out."

Liza looked dumbfounded and quietly said, "Well Mom maybe you just forgot that you said it. How else would I know that?"

"Yes Liza how do you know that? You looked stunned when I first told you but then as I told you the entire story, you weren't acting like someone who was hearing this for the first time."

"Look Mom, it's late I should go."

Liza got up and Paula grabbed her arm and said, "Not so fast young lady! Who told you about this? I never told anyone. Sheriff Pritchard and I agreed to keep that between us so I thought it would stay between us. Who did he tell and who told you?"

"Mom, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liza! I have done enough interrogations to know when someone is lying to me and you are lying and being evasive so tell me who told you."

Liza was silent and then said, "Jimmy Pritchard Jr."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "That son of bitch! He told his bastard son about us?"

"Mom, given the circumstances of where I came from, I'd be real careful about using the word bastard."

Paula was silent but murderously calm. "Stay on point Liza. Why would he tell Jimmy Jr?"

Liza took a deep breath and said, "I think maybe the reason was because, he was old, not in good health and he knew that Jimmy Jr wouldn't judge him. Maybe he just needed to finally talk about it Mom."

"OK, so why would Jimmy Jr tell you?"

Liza knew she had to come up with something and fast. "Mom, what I'm about to tell you is classified. The reason why Mary Goodwin hired me was because she wanted my help due to the type of research that I've been doing. Jimmy Jr has a very rare blood disorder that could be fatal and she contacted me for help. I proposed a hypothesis that if we got a blood donor that was a really close familial match that that person's blood might be able to help Jimmy. Duval, Helen and Gracie weren't good enough matches. I was really upset because I wanted to help him and I felt I was letting him down so Jimmy told me about you and his father and I tested my blood and I'm the best match and the best shot he's got for a normal life."

Paula's eyes got wide in shock and she said, "You're giving Jimmy Jr your blood? Does Duval, Helen or Gracie know about this?"

"No Mom…and you can't tell them or at least they can't know until you tell Duval everything you told me. Jimmy felt that Duval should hear the truth from you. I agree with him."

"Why is this such a secret with Lookinglass?"

"Mom, doesn't it make sense? If I'm successful, Lookinglass could have a patent for a new treatment."

"What kind of disorder is this?"

"Look Mom, I've told you more than I should have. I don't really think Jimmy would like me discussing the details of his medical problem. You can understand that can't you?"

"You're right, his medical issue is none of my business. I just wish you both had come to me and told me first."

"Mom, when I realized that Duval was my brother, everything came into place. I finally understood why you felt so tortured and never wanted to tell me the truth. However, I knew that you needed to come clean about all of it but….when you were ready…not when I deemed it."

"I appreciate it. I guess I'm going to have to have a discussion with Jimmy Pritchard Jr."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy was in his apartment when his phone rang. He could see it was Liza. "Hi Liza."

"Hi Jimmy. Listen, I need to give you a heads up. Mom will be making contact with you. She told me the truth about you and her and I did a slip of the tongue and she realized I already knew."

"I see. What did you tell her?"

"I'll give you the details when I get home. Right now, you should be getting a text from her wanting to meet you privately. We'll get our stories straight when I get home."

"You've got it."

He hung up and he immediately noticed he had a text from Paula. He realized she probably didn't want to speak with him just yet. The text read, "Meet me at Peng's tomorrow at 8:00 AM."

He texted back "OK."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, he arrived at Peng's and Paula was already there. He came to sit down and Paula said, "I must admit, I wouldn't have picked this as a breakfast place."

"Oh things get hopping pretty early in this part of Chinatown. Paula I know why you asked to see me. Liza told me everything."

"I knew she would. Why did Jimmy tell you? We both swore to each other that we'd never tell…to anyone. If he told you, who else did he tell?"

Jimmy looked her squarely in the eye and said, "Nobody."

"Then why did he tell you?"

"Paula, Jimmy had a lot of regret in his life. One of the things he regretted was sleeping with you….not because it was unpleasant but, because it ruined your friendship."

"I know. I regretted it too. I considered Sheriff Jimmy my friend and mentor and you're right, it ruined our friendship."

"He felt very bad about pushing you away with what happened a few days later."

"He told you about that as well."

"He told me everything."

"Jimmy, he shouldn't have felt bad about that. I pushed him away first. I was very embarrassed by what happened."

"So was he. It's why he kept your secret and only told me because he knew he was near the end of his life. Since I wasn't in contact with the rest of his family, I think he thought it was safe to discuss it with me."

"Well, I'm glad he was able to talk to you about it. Did you repeat anything about us to anyone else?"

"I told Mary because obviously, she's monitoring my treatments and she's the one who brought Liza to me in the first place. You can trust her. She knows how to keep secrets every bit as well as you do Paula. I told Duval about the card game and the money that he gave you and the letter of recommendation. I told him that to avoid the questions that came up after Chaz came into the picture. However, he knows nothing else. You need to be the one to tell Duval."

"I know…and I will…I just need to figure out the right time and the right words."

Jimmy leaned in and took Paula's hand and said, "Paula, I know Duval loves you and has for a very long time. I can tell you he was very devoted to his mother. He will probably freak out initially but, give him time and he'll understand."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I know Duval."

"You speak like you've known him for years."

"Sometimes it feels like it." Paula looked like she wanted to ask Jimmy something else but wasn't finding the words. "Paula, what is it?"

"Do you think Sheriff Jimmy would hate me now if he were here and he just found out about Liza?"

Jimmy looked her squarely in the eye and said, "No, not for a minute. Why would you think that?"

"Jimmy, I denied him knowing Liza and Liza knowing him and now he's gone. Am I a bad person for that?"

"No. You're a person who didn't want to inflict pain on anyone's life…most of all on your daughter. You found a terrific guy to be Liza's father. Don't ever apologize for that."

"Thanks Jimmy. I appreciate you telling me this. I won't ask about your condition because that's your business. Whatever it is though, I'm glad that Liza can help."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Me too." He instinctively put his hand on hers and she looked at him funny. "What Paula?"

"You know Jimmy, every time you touch me, I feel like I should know you."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "You do know me Paula."

"No, I really don't. I was told to investigate you and I don't want to. There're things about you that don't add up. Why can't you just tell me? You take my hand and it feels so familiar…it's almost as though…"

"What?"

She shook her head and said, "Never mind, it's just me veering into the Twilight Zone."

"Paula, I'll make a deal with you. You explain everything to Duval and then I'll explain everything to you. I'll answer any question you ask."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Once you explain everything to Duval, you'll understand why I waited."

"OK, I'm going to hold you to this deal though."

"I expect nothing less."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval took careful aim at the target and fired. He emptied the entire clip and pulled the target back. He heard a voice say, "Perfect score Agent Pritchard."

He smiled and turned to see Paula. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Paula started to get ready to take her turn at firing and said, "I had a personal appointment this morning. I can't beat your perfect score but perhaps I can tie it."

"You're welcome to try."

Paula took aim and fired. She pulled the score sheet back and one of her shots was off ever so slightly. "OK I guess I'm treating you to coffee."

Duval smiled and said, "Are you ready to speak with Hoover this morning?"

"Me? Oh no, Duval. That's what you get to do."

"Why me? You sounded like you wanted to do the interrogation."

"I'm the senior agent in charge and it's my job to delegate. I need to speak with Malcolm and Tucci on what else they've learned. Ask Hoover if she did anything to find the mysterious woman in the bar on the night George Gadwell was killed….then work your way into the photograph. The rest I leave up to you."

"You've got it."

"Oh and Duval, Jimmy should be here soon. Have him sit in on the interrogation."

"It's not usual practice to have a CI sit in on an interrogation."

"True, but then again, I'm not a usual kind of boss either."

"I won't dispute that. So when do I get my….coffee?"

They both smiled a knowing smile at each other. The way Duval said coffee implied he wasn't just talking about coffee. "I'll bring your coffee to you in ten minutes…just coffee."

"As you wish." He started to turn away.

Paula then said, "Duval, wait." He turned to look at her. "I know we need to talk about a lot of things. Maybe we could do that sometime this weekend after Mary Goodwin's fundraising gala."

"I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula was at Starbuck's getting the coffee when she noticed two texts on her phone. She raised her eyebrows at both of them. She was even more surprised to see that one of the senders was in the shop. Gracie smiled and waved to her.

Paula grabbed the coffee and walked to her. "Gracie? Have you been waiting here long?"

"Not too long. I took a chance that you might come in."

Paula smiled at her and said, "What can I do for you Gracie?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure would you like your dad's coffee?"

Gracie laughed and said, "No, it won't take that long."

They sat down and Paula said, "What's up Gracie?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Ah yes, I'm not sure who was more embarrassed…you and Sam or your father and me."

"Look, I just want you to know that I'm all right with you and Dad together. Please don't ever feel like you can't come into the house because of me."

Paula nodded and said, "Well, I appreciate you telling me that. I don't think you possibly being in the house really crossed either one of our minds. What you saw was pure spontaneity."

"I figured as much but, I just thought it was important that you know that I don't think badly of you. I don't blame you for anything that went wrong in my parent's marriage."

"That's good to know. I'm curious, why don't you have bad feelings toward me? I know some people would see me as the enemy here."

"Well, I might have but I was in therapy for a while and I had to come to terms with a few things. One way I came to terms with my parents was to go see my grandfather Steven Young."

"You're mother's father?"

"Yes. You know I've lost a lot of people in the last few years. Mom was an only child and her mother died from cancer when I was ten, then Dad's mom Grandma Rosie died when I was twelve. Then in a short period of time, I lost Mom and Grandpa Jimmy….and then just months after I thought I lost Uncle Jimmy, Grandpa Steve died."

"I'm so sorry Gracie. Believe me when I tell you that I know what it's like to lose a lot of family in a short period of time."

"I appreciate that Paula but, Dad, Aunt Helen and I went to see Grandpa Steve a month before he died. This was after I went into therapy. He lived in Mount Vernon so I didn't see him very much but, I figured if Mom confided to anyone in detail about her affair, it would have been to her father. She told Grandpa Jimmy but only because I overheard her talking to Scott on the phone and Grandpa Jimmy confronted her about it."

"I see. Did she say anything to her father about it?"

"Yeah, she told him everything. She even took Scott up there to meet him before he was diagnosed with his liver cancer. Grandpa Steve in private told me that they were so in love and it pained him that they felt that they couldn't leave their marriages just yet. He said that he liked Scott and he told me that he told Mom that he would support her in whatever decision she made about her marriage."

"Gracie, did you tell Duval about this?"

"No, it only rehashes what he already knows. Since Grandpa Steve is dead, it's not like Dad can talk to him and ask him anything. I just wanted to tell you that Mom and Scott didn't get to be together but, I hope you and Dad will. I'm not sure what's keeping you apart but please try to resolve it. When Mom died and later when I was kidnapped, I thought I was going to end up dead. I realized later that you can't take anything for granted. If you see a chance to be happy, you should take it."

Gracie smiled at Paula and she smiled back and said, "Gracie, you are truly a gem of a daughter. Don't worry about your father and me. We have a few things to resolve but we're going to get there…soon. Gracie can I ask permission of you for something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I tell Duval that Madeleine took my husband to meet her father?"

Gracie thought about it for a second and then said, "No, I don't mind. He probably should know just how far Mom had taken her relationship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval was sitting at his desk with no one around when Paula arrived at his desk with the coffee. "You might want to put it in the microwave for thirty seconds, I got sidetracked at Starbuck's."

Duval looked at her funny and said, "How so?"

"Gracie came to see me."

Duval rolled his eyes. "I made it very clear to her that she was not do that anymore."

"Duval, all she wanted to do was talk. She wanted me to know that she was OK with you and I together and that I should never feel like I can't come into your house."

"That was it?"

"No, are you aware that Madeleine took Scott to see your father-in-law before Scott got sick? According to Gracie, Steve Young was very supportive of the two of them."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "No, I had no idea. Madeleine really was serious. I didn't meet her parents until after we got back from Reno when we got married."

"I just thought you should know that. I really wish to God that they had come to us and just told us that they wanted to be together."

"I know and the irony is that they wanted us to be together. This explains the last conversation I had with Steve though. Helen, Gracie and I went to see him a month before he died. He looked really frail. He said the strangest thing to me though."

"What was that?"

"We were in his backyard while Helen and Gracie were getting dinner ready and he looked down at my hand where my wedding band was."

FLASHBACK

Duval was outside with Steve Young enjoying a warm summer's day when Steve said, "Duval you're sick."

Duval looked at him funny and said, "Why are saying that?"

"Madeleine has been gone for eighteen months and you're still wearing that band on your hand. Move on Duval."

"I don't really feel like I can right now."

"If not now when? Madeleine would want you to move on. She told me about your fight a couple of years ago. It seems to me that you've got a second chance at something with someone."

Duval smirked and said, "The person you speak of, dumped me…years ago. I'm sure she's living the dream with someone else."

"You'll never be sure until you investigate."

"As a retired doctor Steve, you should know the dangers of opening up old wounds."

"Sometimes all you need to do is clean them out and then all is well. Don't rule anything out Duval. You've got a good many years in front of you. Don't use Madeleine as an excuse to stop living."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Paula said, "Wow, he was certainly a nice man and a doctor?"

Duval smiled and said, "Retired pediatrician. We never had to worry about Gracie's medical care suffice to say. He put us in touch with the best. Did Gracie say anything else?"

"Only that she hoped things worked out with us. It was very sweet actually. You're lucky to have a daughter that's so supportive."

"I know. I just wish that she'd not go behind my back like that."

"Duval, she genuinely cares about you and what happens to you….so let's switch gears here. Is Hoover in the office?"

"Yeah, she got here a few minutes after I did."

"Is Jimmy here?"

A voice came from behind them and said, "Right here Paula."

They turned and saw Jimmy and Paula said, "Good, did Duval let you know what was going on?"

"Yeah, he said you wanted both of us to question Hoover."

"That's correct."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you need me for this?"

"Jimmy, you know that I was told to investigate you. I've hated having to do it. This is my way of showing the higher ups that I have faith in you and I trust you. Besides, you're the sons of Jimmy Pritchard. I saw him interrogate someone once. Between the two of you, Hoover doesn't stand a chance."

Agent Malcolm then came up and said, "McCaffrey, did you want my report on the scarred man?"

"Give it to the Pritchard's and bring Tucci in for debriefing before they speak to Hoover."

"I thought you were going to meet with them."

Paula smiled and said, "This is where the delegation part of my job comes in handy. I have to go."

Duval looked at her funny and said, "Where?"

"I have to take care of another personal matter."

"What?"

"That's what makes it personal Duval. You all know what you need to do." With that, she turned and walked away toward the elevator.

Duval looked at Jimmy who said, "Don't look at me. I have no idea where she's going."

Duval then turned to Malcolm and said, "OK, what did you get on the scarred man?"

"I'm afraid not much. I put his face through facial recognition and a name came up of Lawrence Taylor who came into this country almost a year ago. I have nothing though as far as financials or even any kind of a history. It's clearly an alias but I can't find anything on him prior to one year ago."

"OK, let me go talk to Tucci really quick and then we'll talk to Hoover."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval approached Hoover and said, "Agent Hoover, we'd like to see you in interrogation room one."

Hoover looked surprised by the request and then said, "Can I ask why?"

"Let's just say you have some explaining to do."

"Can you give me ten minutes?"

"You've got five. I'll see you there."

Five minutes later, Duval and Jimmy were sitting across from Hoover. "OK guys, what can I help you with?"

"Hoover what have you learned about the woman in the bar the night George Gadwell was murdered."

Hoover hesitated for a moment and then said, "I'm afraid it's a dead end. Nobody at the bar remembers her or if they do, they can't give a good description."

"You know it's interesting because I spoke to Agent Tucci a few minutes ago and he told me that you and he went out to the bar yesterday and you hung back while he asked the questions. He did say that they remembered a woman with blonde hair who was wearing a large black hat in the bar. Tucci showed them a picture of the hat that's in a picture on your desk of you wearing it and two people there said it looked familiar."

Hoover wasn't showing any signs of cracking as she said, "So what's your point?"

Jimmy and Duval looked at each other and then Jimmy piped up and said, "You don't find that a coincidence? Your hat isn't exactly a normal hat that people wear."

"Are you accusing me of murder?"

"Not yet, but your conduct leaves a good bit to be desired of someone in law enforcement."

"Mr. Pritchard, with all due respect, if this is all you two have on me, it's really not much."

Duval then said, "Can you explain your presence in these pictures then?"

Hoover started to look a little uneasy. "OK so I was down by the water."

"You are clearly with Strayburn and Kerning. What are you doing Hoover with two wanted felons who escaped from prison and who is the man with the scar?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I've been working my own case?"

Duval looked at her funny and said, "What case is that?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you about it?"

Jimmy said, "Have you made your boss Paula McCaffrey aware of it. Typically when one is working something they do have to fill out regular reports. Last I heard, you were in the cave working. When would you have time to work a case?"

"I've been working it…and no McCaffrey is not in the loop."

"Why not?"

"Perhaps McCaffrey is part of the investigation."

Duval got really agitated by this and said, "Why would you be investigating McCaffrey?"

Hoover's eyes bore into Jimmy as she said, "She's not what she seems but, you already know that." She then looked at Duval and said, "Are you aware that the other man in this photo is Liza Elliott's ex-husband?"

Jimmy and Duval looked at each other and both knew this woman was playing with them and only revealing what she wanted. She clearly saw herself as in control as though she was waiting for something to happen.

Duval then said, "We're aware of that."

"So why aren't you putting McCaffrey or her daughter in an interrogation room?"

Jimmy said, "Who says we won't but, right now you're here…so let's cut to the chase. We're of the opinion that you put the poison in George Gadwell's drink and you did it most likely for the scarred man. So, who exactly is he? Why did he want Gadwell dead? How are Strayburn, Kerning and Liza's ex-husband involved?"

Duval then said, "And while you're at it, maybe you can elaborate on what the lab is that was in that warehouse…one more thing, did you have anything to do with the bugs on mine, McCaffrey's or Fielding's phones?"

"You guys are so many steps behind in this game but…you will catch up and I pity you all."

Jimmy was getting very irritated and said, "Enough Hoover, who is the scarred man?"

At that moment, the door opened and Fielding came in and said, "Duval, I need a minute with you."

Duval walked out and it was just Jimmy and Hoover in the room. Hoover gave a cat that ate the canary grin and leaned in and whispered very quietly to Jimmy, "Who's the scarred man you ask? He's the boogey man Sheriff."

Jimmy tried to keep his composure as much as possible when Duval opened the door and said, "Well Hoover, it's your lucky day. You get to leave and you're on administrative leave for the time being."

Hoover smiled and very quietly walked out of the room. As she was about to leave, she turned and said, "I really don't know anything about bugging devices. I suggest you go check out the phones."

After she walked out, Jimmy turned to Duval and said, "Why? Why would Fielding do that?"

"It didn't come from Fielding. It came from higher up."

"Fielding's boss?"

"No, even higher, the order came from DC."

Jimmy looked worried and said, "Duval, when you were out of the room, she called me Sheriff and said the scarred man was the boogey man."

"Someone else out there knows who you are?"

"I've known for a while that there's someone else out there who's like me and I think it's the scarred man but, he's clearly shared certain information with various people."

Duval said quietly, "Oh my God, if he knows who you really are and he's telling others…they're going to take you away from us."

Jimmy put his hand on Duval's shoulder. "No, that won't happen, I promise." He leaned in and whispered, "Mary has a contingent plan if that ever becomes an issue." This did not assuage Duval's fears though. Jimmy could see sheer terror in his eyes.

In light of everything, Jimmy and Duval had forgotten that their conversation with Hoover had been recorded and was being observed by Fielding the entire time. After Fielding had told Duval to let Hoover go, he went back into the room with the one sided glass and as he watched Duval and Jimmy exit the interrogation room, he looked down at the recording and he hit the delete button for the entire interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula walked into the mall and made her way to the outside of the electronics game store where she saw Nick Hallerman checking out the merchandise in the window.

She approached and said, "Why here?"

"Sometimes it's better to meet in public. I can't tell you how many times I've hidden in plain sight."

She turned and smiled like they were totally familiar with one another. "So tell me everything."

Nick took her hand and kissed it like a boyfriend would to his girlfriend, he smiled and leaned in and whispered, "I've been masquerading as a custodian. There are people there at all hours of the day and night. I know where the safe is though and I know how to crack it."

Paula did a bit of a laugh and then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Tell me more."

"I'm going to have to do it on the night of Mary Goodwin's gala."

Paula stopped smiling and looked at him funny. She leaned in and said, "Why then? Murphy is going to be in Seattle at that time and at the gala."

"So will all of her staff. Nobody will be in her office that night. The custodian, me…will have carte blanche privileges with the office. I'll get you that jump drive. I've already got my plane ticket to get out of the country. I give you that drive and you give me my freedom. Deal?"

"Deal. Let me know when you have the merchandise."

With that Nick leaned in and planted a kiss on Paula's mouth. She wasn't expecting it but she played along and smiled as he left. She saw him walk away and then she turned across the mall and looked at the Victoria's Secret store and who should be in the store looking through the window at her but Mary Goodwin. Paula had not expected this. Mary Goodwin had the most confused look on her face. Paula thought the only way to deal with this was to confront it head on.

She walked in the store and said, "Mary, this is a pleasant surprise. I wouldn't have expected to see you here."

"Well, everyone needs a breather from the office."

"You just seemed like a buy online kind of gal since I would imagine that you get recognized in public."

"Not as much as you might think Paula."

"Look Mary, I'm sure you're confused by what you just saw out there."

"You don't owe me an explanation."

Paula then looked around and noticed the sales people looking at the two of them and clearly looking irritated that they weren't checking out the lingerie. "You know Mary, as crazy as this sounds, I've never been inside a Victoria's Secret before."

"Really? Can I suggest something for you? I have to admit, this is one of my guilty pleasures."

"Why?"

"I work in a man's world as do you. When I come in here, I feel totally feminine. I want to get something to wear that makes me feel beautiful and pleasing to James."

Paula laughed slightly and Mary said, "What's so funny Paula?"

"Mary, you are beautiful and I think you could throw up on James and he'd still want to have sex with you."

Mary then laughed and said, "Paula, I think Duval feels the same for you."

Paula wasn't sure how to react to that statement so she started to look at the nightgowns. Her eye caught a champagne pink colored one with lace. Mary leaned in and said, "I think that would look lovely on you. Why don't we go into the fitting rooms and you can try it on. I'm more interested in the emerald green."

They both grabbed their nightgowns and walked into the fitting rooms. The both emerged from the stalls wearing the nightgowns and looked at themselves in the full length mirrors. Paula spoke first. "I could never pull this off. I'm not as skinny as I used to be."

Mary walked up next to her and said, "Oh come on Paula. Don't sell yourself short. You don't look like a super model but you're not exactly grossly overweight either. It's obvious you work out. You've still got a figure, it's just not quite as skinny as it once was…and I do mean that as a compliment."

"Thanks Mary. I do work out and unfortunately no matter what I do I just can't seem to get my younger body back."

Mary whispered, "It's called getting older. Everyone does it. Besides, I think Duval…" She really punctuated Duval's name when said it. "I think Duval would love it."

Paula and Mary looked at each other and smiled. Paula then said, "Mary, your name should be Mary Sunshine. You truly know how to make somebody's day brighter."

"Well, when you run a multi-million dollar corporation, people skills are everything." They both laughed.

Paula then got very serious and said, "Look Mary, what you saw outside wasn't what it looked like."

"It's none of my business Paula. However, I consider Duval my friend, in fact, he's practically family with the way I feel about James. I just don't want to see him hurt and he's been hurt…"

"It's OK Mary, you can say it. He's been hurt enough because of me."

"Yes."

"Mary, I had a conversation with Jimmy today…."

"I know. We have no secrets from each other."

"I know. He told me that he explained it to you. When exactly did Jimmy tell you about Liza?"

Mary knew she had to tell a white lie here as to not expose Jimmy's secret before Paula tells Duval her secret. "James told me first when Liza put forth the idea of a blood donor who was family and then, I told him to tell Liza when Helen, Gracie and Duval weren't good matches. I haven't told anyone and I won't. You have my word on that."

"Thank you Mary. The man that you saw me with was my CI. He's working something for me and what you saw was simply a ruse so that nobody would think we were talking of anything other than weekend plans."

"I won't say anything…not even to James since this is work related, as long as you don't hurt Duval. If you do, all bets are off about what I've seen."

"I love Duval and I'm going to tell him the truth this weekend."

"In that case, maybe you should buy the nightgown."

Paula smiled and said, "Nah, it's not really me."

"Well in any case, since you have a CI who's working something for you, let me help you with something."

"What is it?"

Mary walked back to her fitting room and grabbed her business card and wrote something on the back. She then handed the card to Paula. "Here, take this."

Paula looked at the back and saw that it was a website. "What is this?"

"Paula, you've heard of the dark web haven't you?"

"Of course, the super place where the best computer minds have sites that nobody can hack."

"This is my dark web. Go into it and set up an account. If you come across sensitive information that you don't want anyone else to know about, upload it there and I guaranty you that it will be safe."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Because Arthur will scan your retina and Arthur will only do it if you're alone unless I'm there to do a voice override. You can't get anything more secure."

"Why would I need this?"

"I never said you would but, just in case you do and…it'll be our secret."

"Mary, I thought you and Jimmy had no secrets."

"I suspect that whatever you find out, you will want to share it with James and Duval but, perhaps with nobody else at the FBI."

"OK, I never thought about it like that but, I'll keep this in mind. Thank you. I better get back to the office." Paula walked into her dressing room and emerged without the nightgown and left.

Mary emerged and then a saleswoman appeared and said, "Ms. Goodwin, did you decide on anything?"

"Yes, I'll take this emerald green one and I'm going to get that champagne pink one for my friend who just left."

The saleswoman smiled and said, "Good choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary was driving back to her office when she got a message from Arthur. "Yes Arthur?"

"Mary, I have compiled everything there is that's available on Victor Shelley. How do you want to proceed?"

"Thanks Arthur, I'll let James and Duval know."

"As you wish."

Mary speed dialed Jimmy. "Hi Mary, I'm here with Duval at the office."

"Put him on speaker phone."

Jimmy complied and Duval said, "Hi Mary, what's going on?"

"Arthur has finished everything on Victor Shelley. I want the two of you to come over so we can go over it."

Duval then said, "Maybe we need to bring Paula into this."

Jimmy said, "No, we'll bring in Liza first. Paula still doesn't know everything."

"Maybe it's time."

"No not yet Duval."

"Why Dad?"

Mary then said, "Namely because she's still supposed to be investigating James. We don't know how she'll react to this information."

Jimmy said, "I agree with Mary. Besides you and she still haven't resolved your issues."

"What does one have to do with the other?"

"Let's just not complicate things further. Mary we'll get there as soon as possible."

They were starting to leave when Paula walked in. "Hey guys, where are you going?"

Jimmy then said, "We need to take care of a personal matter."

"Hold on a minute. What happened with Hoover?"

They looked at each other and Duval said, "Hoover is on paid administrative leave by order of someone in DC."

Paula looked shocked and said, "She's what?"

Duval then said, "Paula, the bugs have also been taken off of our phones. We shouldn't have raided that place."

Jimmy then said, "I'm not so sure about that Duval. We now know that Hoover is involved very deeply and someone in the DC office appears to be pulling the strings."

Paula said, "Why remove the bugs though? Did you say anything about them?"

Duval said, "Yeah, but they had already been removed."

Jimmy said, "Which means whomever ordered them got whatever he or she wanted."

Paula said, "Were you able to find out anything else about the people in the pictures?"

Duval and Jimmy looked at each other and Duval said, "That's what we're going to go see about right now."

"I think I should come with."

Jimmy said, "No Paula, that's not a good idea."

"Jimmy, one of the men in that picture is Liza's ex-husband and Duval said he heard Liza's name spoken. Look Liza told me about your medical condition that Mary hired her to help you with. Does all of this have to do with that?"

Duval raised his eyebrows and looked at Jimmy with a We should tell her look but, Jimmy said, "Paula, I'd prefer not to discuss this here in the office. Let Duval and I go and check this out and I promise we'll let you know what is going on."

Paula was silent for a moment and then said, "All right, I'll let you deal with this for now. I've got plenty here at the office to do."

Duval and Jimmy left and Paula walked into Fielding's office. "Fielding, I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course McCaffrey. I've been expecting you. You've spoken with the Pritchard brothers I take it."

"Yeah, can you explain why Hoover is on administrative leave?"

"It's wasn't my call. I was observing the interrogation of her when my cell phone rang and it was the Assistant FBI Director Marcus Kaplan from DC."

Paula looked puzzled, "You're talking about the man who's just one spot under the FBI Director who's appointed by the president."

"The one and only. He told me in no uncertain terms that Hoover wasn't to be touched and to let her go immediately and put her on leave."

"This doesn't make any sense. What are we missing?"

"I don't know. What have you dug up on Jimmy Pritchard?"

"Not much. I have something in the works though."

"What is it McCaffrey?"

"I'll let you know if it pans out. Given that Adair was shot dead and Hoover has been given a pass by DC, I'm not feeling very trusting of anyone right now."

"Good words to live by."

"I'd like to see the interrogation footage."

"It's not possible. I forgot to hit the record button."

Paula was stunned. "How could you forget that? Never mind that, what was said?"

"Hoover implied that you and your daughter should be getting interrogated."

"Why would we need to be interrogated? Oh wait because of Liza's ex-husband? That's ridiculous. She left him after one month and got the marriage annulled."

"Never the less, she's been seen in his company. I found this envelope on my desk when I got back to my office."

Paula opened the envelope and saw the pictures of Liza having coffee with Victor Shelley. "You can't honestly believe she's involved in whatever it is he's involved in. Having coffee with someone doesn't make them guilty."

"No, it doesn't but right now, you're speaking like a mother, not an FBI agent. Consider the following McCaffrey. What do you really know of what she's doing for Lookinglass? I don't like these questions either but sooner or later you're going to have to ask them. We know for a fact that Victor Shelley was on Connor Graff's payroll. Connor Graff was involved professionally and personally with Mary Goodwin and Mary's brother Otto was on that plane with Connor Graff when Gracie Pritchard was abducted. Duval Pritchard had very well-rehearsed answers when the time came but the answers were just a little too convenient. Duval's brother returns from the grave and it's well established that he lives with Mary Goodwin and I don't think he's living there as her housekeeper. "

"What do you want from me? Are you now saying that you think the Pritchard's and Mary Goodwin have done something illegal? May I remind you that all four of us were kidnapped and Mary fingered the scarred man as the culprit?"

"I'm aware of that and no, I don't think they've done anything illegal, but I think they're involved and I think they could become casualties if we don't get to the bottom of whatever all of this is. I believe Resurrection is the key. Do you have any leads on it?"

"I might but I'd rather not say anything until I have the proof in my hand."

"Then get the proof McCaffrey because I've got a very bad feeling about all of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza walked into Mary's house and saw both Duval and Jimmy there. Mary said, "Liza, thanks for getting here. Since this is your ex-husband who's been using your work, I thought it was important to have you here as well."

"That's OK. I just faked an illness at school and they bought it but don't ask me to do it very often."

Mary then said, "All right, this might be hard for you to hear Liza."

"Trust me Mary, nothing you dig up on Victor Shelley will surprise me."

Mary then started to pull up all of the data. "Victor Shelley's real name is Matthew Thayer. He came from money and he was one of Connor Graf's interns at Oncentric when he graduated college. He went to MIT but just got mediocre grades. Somewhere in all of this, he caught Connor's eye in the lab. He had his physics degree and he was also experimenting with genetics as you were.

However, one thing that's not been made public about him until now is that while he was in college, he was a page for Senator Murphy during one summer. His family is originally from the Walla Walla area here in Washington. They've made their fortune in wine. They own a local vineyard there and they have exclusive contracts with some local state wineries. Here's where it also gets interesting. Senator Moira Murphy is also his aunt."

Jimmy looked over at Liza and said, "I take it this is all news to you."

"Yes, it is. I had no idea of his prior name or that he was related to a senator. Is Senator Murphy from the east side of the state?"

"No, according to what we found, she was one of three sisters. Her younger, middle sister married into the family that owns the vineyard. By all accounts, it looks like Matthew Thayer AKA Victor Shelley didn't have much contact with his relatives on the western side of the state."

Jimmy looked over at Duval and said, "I think I might know of a way to find out how much contact he did have."

Duval then said, "I think we're thinking the same thing."

Liza said, "What's going on?"

Jimmy said, "Liza, the man that Gracie has been dating…"

"Sam Adams?"

Duval said, "You know him?"

"He was in my biology class with Gracie last fall. It's how they met."

Jimmy said, "What was your impression of him?"

"He was very serious about his work. It was obvious that he'd served in the military with the amount of discipline he showed in everything. He really likes Gracie. I see them often on campus together. The three of us have even had coffee together. How is he involved?"

Duval then said, "Sam is also Senator Murphy's nephew."

"Oh my God! Senator Murphy has one nephew that cozies up to me and gets me to marry him when I'm not thinking straight and now another nephew is cozying up to Gracie!"

Duval then said, "Liza, I did a complete FBI background check on him. I don't at this point think we have any reason to believe that he's involved with any of this, but maybe there's a way to find out."

Jimmy then said, "Uh oh, are you going to become like me and give him the Sheriff?"

Duval smiled and said, "No, I'm leaving that to the master…you…but, you're going to be wired so I can hear everything. Remember, he's an ex-Navy Seal…and right now we're only trying to get information…and Gracie really likes him so no scaring him off!"

Jimmy nodded and smiled. "So, in other words just give him the toned down version with no verbal roughing up?"

"Exactly. Look Dad, my gut instinct tells me he's not involved but, he may have information that he doesn't realize that he's got."

"Sounds good Duval but while I'm deeply flattered that you have faith in my giving him the sheriff, why don't you want to speak with him."

"I'm an FBI agent and the father of the girl he's dating. He knows that anything he tells me could go on the record or get back to Gracie and hence he could be more guarded. With you, it's just two guys having a beer together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy sat in Peng's as he saw Sam enter the restaurant and bar. Emma Peng walked up to him and said, "Are you Sam?"

"Yes."

Jimmy stood up and said, "Sam come over and have a beer with me."

Sam looked perplexed and said, "Ah, I thought I was meeting Gracie here."

"Yeah about that, it was actually me who sent you the text. My girlfriend is Mary Goodwin and she's got a way that I can do cyber magic with phones."

"Really? The actual Mary Goodwin is your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Gracie didn't tell you?"

"No, she left that little detail out or, is this some kind of a joke? Are you cyber stalking me?"

Jimmy laughed slightly. "Don't worry Sam. I would never cyber stalk you unless you gave me reason."

"OK."

"Please sit with me. I need to talk to you about something and I didn't think you'd come unless you thought it was Gracie asking so I apologize for the deception."

Sam sat and took the beer that was offered to him and said, "Well, in light of a free beer I guess I can overlook it one time. So what's on your mind Mr. Pritchard?"

"Oh please, call me Jimmy. You and Gracie are dating. I think my niece really likes you."

"Well, I really like her too. However, I suspect you need my input with something. What is it that I can help you with?"

"Sam, this is in regards to my brother Duval who's with the FBI as you know."

Sam nodded very knowingly and said, "I think I know what you're talking about."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? What do you think I'm talking about?"

"The other night."

Jimmy was clearly trying to play the poker face here but he was clearly wondering what Sam was talking about. "Sam, why don't you tell me exactly what happened the other night?"

Jimmy then heard a voice in his ear say, "Dad, it's not necessary. It has nothing to do with this."

Jimmy was then very interested and said, "Seriously Sam, you're in a safe place here. I will not judge."

"I figured I'd be hearing from Gracie's dad. I didn't think her uncle would talk to me though."

"Dad! Get back on point."

Jimmy ignored Duval's voice and said, "Well, sometimes it's easier when a third party can be an intermediary."

"I understand. Look, I know that people can get caught up in the moment and I know all about how the chain of command works as I was in the military and all. Please tell Agent Pritchard for me that I haven't said anything to anyone about seeing him and Agent McCaffrey practically doing it on the front porch and I won't. It's between them and…I guess Gracie and me as well."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and forced himself to not smile as he decided it best to play along and get back on point. "Duval will be glad to hear that. Actually Sam, I have a confession. That wasn't why I wanted to see you. However, now that you've explained the thing with Duval and Agent McCaffrey I can see why he might be a little uncomfortable speaking with you and it's why he asked me to."

Again he heard Duval in his ear say, "Really Dad?"

Sam said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's all right Sam. The reason I'm here to speak with you is because of your Aunt Moira Murphy who is also Senator Murphy."

"Great! What's my horrible aunt done now? Has she killed anyone this week?"

This was not the response that Jimmy was anticipating. "I take it you don't get along with your aunt."

"My aunt is responsible for the death of my mother…her youngest sister."

"Tell me about it Sam."

Sam explained everything about the mail bomb and how Moira had asked his mother to get the mail and when she did, she died in the explosion.

Jimmy was shocked and said, "Sam, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Is my aunt under investigation for something? I'll help you in any way I can if she is."

"I appreciate that Sam. Do you know much about your cousin Matthew Thayer?"

Sam then looked a little perplexed and said, "Cousin Matt? That's a name I haven't heard in quite some time. I think the last time I saw him, he was sixteen and I was twelve. He grew up in Eastern Washington so we didn't see each other much. His mother my Aunt Colleen married into money and we were all considered white trash going forward."

"Do you hear much about him?"

"No, last I heard he attended MIT and I lost track of him completely after I joined the Navy."

"Are you aware that he calls himself Victor Shelley?"

Sam then started to laugh slightly and then said, "He actually changed his name? Well, it doesn't surprise me."

"In what way?"

"My cousin Matt always thought he was extraordinary. His parents had him believing that he was smarter than everyone else in the world when in actuality he didn't do any better in school than anyone else. He was probably slightly above average but he wasn't at the top of his class by any means. It was partially because he wanted all the glory but he didn't want to necessarily put in the work for it. He always wanted to be someone…so it's not surprising that he changed his name to sound more hip. I know where he got it too. One thing I do remember about him was that he was big fan of Mary Shelley's book Frankenstein. The main character's name is Victor Frankenstein. He was fascinated by the concept of life and death. I once even tried to tell him that it was only a book…a work of fiction…and yet, he was buying the idea completely. It's pretty ridiculous…I mean regenerating a dead person after they've been dead for a while. Only a person who's truly living in La La Land would actually believe something like that."

Jimmy taking it all in could only say, "Yeah, I know you'd have to really be crazy to believe something like that were possible." He laughed slightly

"Jimmy, as I said, if the FBI is investigating my aunt or my cousin for something, just tell me what I can do to help. I got a disturbing visit from my aunt a while back."

Jimmy then got concerned and said, "What kind of visit?"

"She told me that both Liza Elliott and Gracie Pritchard could affect national security."

Duval's voice then piped up in Jimmy's ear and said, "Say what?"

"Listen Sam, I have to make a confession. I'm wired right now."

"What?"

"Duval's been listening to this. He thought that if this were informal, you'd be more forthcoming on things."

"Really? I guess he was right."

At that moment, Duval just walked in and said down with them. "Sam, tell me everything!"

Sam told them everything about the conversation he'd had with his aunt and how she had made inquiries to him not too long ago about Gracie and Liza.

Duval said, "Sam, why didn't you come to us and tell us about it?"

"There were two reasons. The first one being that my aunt doesn't do anything unless there's an ulterior motive to it. I think she reached out to me because she wanted me to say something in an effort to make someone reach out to her. Now, I don't know if it was Gracie, Liza or you or whoever…but, I promised Gracie that I would never let anyone hurt her and I was not going to possibly send her or Liza or anyone else into a lion's den. Now, if I had known that she was on the FBI's radar or if my cousin were involved, I definitely would have said something to you Agent Pritchard."

There was silence and then Duval said, "You did the right thing in this case."

Jimmy then said, "Sam, you said there were two reasons, what was the other one?"

"Well, the other reason is embarrassment. I told my aunt that I had my own file on her. I really don't. I said that because I wanted her out of my life and she hasn't contacted me since so I think I might have succeeded or at least I hope so."

Jimmy said, "So you don't have a file with incriminating evidence on her?"

"Well, the only thing I was able to track down about her was that she has an offshore account. I obtained that information through unorthodox methods and a lot of luck. I never reported any of it to my superiors because it would look bad on my military record.

The only other information that I have, is that when I was in the airport in London waiting for a flight to take me back to the states, I observed my aunt getting on a flight that was bound for Senegal. Now, I didn't approach her and talk with her but one of my service buddies who was also coming home recognized her and walked up to introduce himself to her. He told me later that she said she wasn't Senator Murphy. He was quite insistent that he knew whom he had voted for. She insisted that he had her confused with someone else. She took out a passport and showed him a name of Deborah Stone.

Now, I don't know why my aunt would have an offshore account or why she'd be traveling to Senegal incognito but it doesn't sound very Senator like to me."

"She never saw you in the airport?"

"No, and I never told my friend that I was the nephew of a senator either. Guys, can you tell me what's going on? I understand if this is a need to know thing but really if Gracie's in danger, I'd like to know if I need to keep a special watch on her when we're together."

Duval then said, "Look Sam, I can't tell you very much other than you're right both your aunt and your cousin are on the FBI's radar. I'm not at liberty to say anything else other than I think you should know that Liza Elliott is Agent McCaffrey's daughter…and she's also the ex-wife of your cousin Matthew Thayer AKA Victor Shelley."

Sam looked stunned and then said, "OK, I won't say anything about this conversation to anyone…not even Gracie. Whatever you guys need…I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday night and the Lookinglass Gala to benefit the March of Dimes was about to start on schedule.

The gala was being held in the sixth floor ballroom at the Washington State Convention Center. Mary Goodwin had chosen for the theme the years from 1955 through 1963.

The band was performing songs specifically from that era. All the guys were dressing like James Dean and the women were dressing either in traditional poodle skirts with white buck shoes or saddle shoes or, they went all out and were wearing what would have passed as a traditional prom dress of the era. Mary was wearing a burgundy colored dress that was strapless with a full skirt made out of taffeta. She approached Jimmy who was truly looking like James Dean. "Well James, you've captured James Dean perfectly."

Jimmy laughed and said, "I couldn't have done it without your help. How did you manage to find a perfect replica of James Dean's jacket from 'Rebel Without A Cause?'"

Mary reached up and fixed his collar to look more like the movie and said, "James, when are you going to realize that when you have as much money as I do, it's very easy to get what you want."

"What do you want Mary?"

She smiled and said, "You…of course."

Jimmy looked around and said, "You know Mary, I worked for everything I ever got in life. I have to be honest, sometimes I feel like you're my sugar momma."

Mary laughed slightly and said, "Well, I suppose that's true but, when you consider everything that's happened to you. Is it really so bad James? You just said you worked for everything your whole life. I think you deserve to be happy and not have to worry about anything monetary ever again. Why can't you just enjoy it?"

"Mary, what do I give you that you can't get on your own?"

"How about a purpose in life that's more than algorithms in a computer? With you, I put all of that technology that Otto and I designed to truly helping people who are in trouble."

Jimmy then laughed and said, "You really do see the upside to everything. You know Mary, most guys would call me crazy if I started to complain but I keep wondering if I can have anything with the snap of my fingers, what do I have to look forward to?"

Mary leaned in and whispered very seductively, "Tomorrow and all the tomorrows after that with me."

Jimmy looked down and smiled and said, "OK, I'm good with that." Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Mary and she kissed him right back.

All of a sudden a voice that they weren't expecting to hear brought them back to reality. "Ms. Goodwin? Forgive the intrusion. I've been looking for you and I wanted to just thank you for including me once again in your annual fundraiser."

"Senator Murphy, I'm so glad you were able to come back from DC for this."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it this year for anything. I love your sock hop AKA senior prom theme of the early rock n' roll era. There's something so innocent about the music before the British Invasion hit don't you think?"

"Yes, it's why I picked it."

Senator Murphy then looked at Jimmy and said, "Hello, I don't believe I've met you before."

Mary then said, "Senator Murphy, this is my head of security James Pritchard Jr."

"…and clearly an employee with benefits." She saw the awkwardness Mary and Jimmy were feeling and said, "Don't worry, we all deserve to be happy…at least from time to time…don't we Mr. Pritchard."

The phrase clearly struck a chord with Jimmy but he simply said, "Of course Senator."

She walked away and Mary said, "James, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I guess I probably should but, not right now."

"All right, later then and I'm holding you to it." Jimmy looked a little guilty and Mary said, "James, I just want to be in the loop. I don't hold anything in your past against you."

Jimmy smiled and said, "You're the best Mary. I guess that's why I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her again.

At that moment, they saw Duval, Gracie and Sam walk in. Duval and Sam were both sporting the leather jackets and Gracie looked like she was ready for a sock hop. "Hi Uncle Jimmy! Hi Mary! Wow, you look amazing Mary. I didn't think we needed to be formal."

"Oh Gracie, it was optional but as the host, I need to look a certain way."

"Well, not only are you the E Princess, you look like a princess. All you need is a tiara."

They all laughed and Mary said, "I think I'll pass on that." She then looked and said, "I see the McCaffrey's are now here…and I think Paula is looking a little princess like tonight as well. Don't you think Duval?"

Duval turned and saw Liza with her date Jenny who were both dressed in matching poodle skirts but his eye immediately went to Paula. She was dressed more like Mary. She had on a light blue dress with short sleeves and a full skirt. She was clearly ready for a prom in 1960.

Everyone smiled because Duval was clearly thunderstruck. He left everyone and approached Paula and said, "Well, you look like Snow White."

"Paula looked at him funny and said, "Snow White? Where are you coming up with that?"

"You just look so sweet and…"

"Innocent?"

Duval hesitated and said, "Yeah."

They both laughed and Paula said, "Duval come on, I'm not innocent and Snow White is by far the most boring of the Disney princesses. Whenever Liza watched that movie, I always fell asleep."

Duval still laughing said, "I agree. I used to fall asleep too. Now Cinderella on the other hand, she was interesting. When life handed her a lemon, she made lemonade."

"Yeah, that's true and besides, you know what they say about Cinderella don't you?"

Duval looked at her quizzically and said, "What do they say Paula?"

Paula got a sly smile on her face and then leaned in and whispered very seductively, "She lost her glass slipper on purpose."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "Paula, you've changed the whole fairy tale. You've turned Cinderella into a manipulative vixen."

Paula looked at him in disbelief and said, "On the contrary, Cinderella is no vixen. She saw an opportunity for a better life and she went for it…and besides, she truly loved the prince and he loved her and with the witchy stepmother she had, her opportunities were limited. When one came along, she couldn't let it slip by."

"You clearly identify with Cinderella. Is it any coincidence that you're wearing a Cinderella type of dress? She is after all, the princess who wears the blue dress at Disneyland."

"Well Cinderella was an orphan as am I. As for anything else in common with the character, I guess you'll just have get to know me better."

Duval laughed and said, "Oh I know you Paula."

Paula then got serious and said, "No, you don't but…you will. I promise after this whole gala is done, we'll talk before the weekend is out."

Duval then got serious, put his hand to her face and said, "I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the way, Gracie stood next to Liza and said, "When are our parents going to just get a room?"

Liza laughed and said, "Gracie, let them do this at their own pace. Believe me at this point, I'd like to see my mother happy but they've got some more things to work out."

"Like what?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Wait does Paula know about you know who?"

"No, and Duval needs to explain it to her in good time."

"I don't see why that would do anything terrible but, OK." She then looked over to the appetizer table and said, "Well, our dates Sam and Jenny seem to be hitting it off. It looks like Senator Murphy is making a beeline to talk to Sam though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jenny were at the food table contemplating the choices. Jenny started to make small talk, "So Sam, how long have you and Gracie been dating?"

Sam smiled and said, "Well, I don't know if we're really dating. I mean we enjoy each other's company a lot but I'm not sure that we're really serious yet. What about you and Liza?"

"Well believe it or not, this is only our third date and I'm not really sure if it is a date. Liza wanted someone to go with and I was already on the guest list as Mary's assistant. How did you meet Gracie?"

"Oh it was in Liza's class last fall actually. We just hit it off really well. In fact, sometimes the three of us get coffee together at the student union building."

"Well, that's sweet. We both appear to be dating two women and we're not really sure if we're actually dating them."

Sam laughed slightly and said, "Good point. Hey maybe they're related."

Jenny got a shocked look on her face which puzzled Sam but then she laughed and said, "Wouldn't that funny now?"

At that moment, Senator Murphy walked up to Sam and said, "Hello Sam. It's so nice to see you again."

Jenny got a shocked look on her face and said, "You're on a first name basis with a senator?"

Sam let out a deep sigh and said, "Moira, what do you want?"

"Come now my dear nephew, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Jenny was even more perplexed but then said, "We're not friends. We're just two people who came here with mutual friends."

She looked at Sam and said, "Yes, I see you're with Gracie Pritchard."

"Yeah, what of it Moira? Get to your point so I can go on with my evening and enjoy myself."

"You know Sam, I'm a person with a lot of connections. Some day you just might need them."

Sam then got very angry, put his plate down, turned and looked at her very squarely in the eye and said, "When hell freezes over, then I might consider looking to you for help…but don't bet on it."

Murphy seeing that she would get nowhere with her nephew said, "Well Sam, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Moira. We must get together again…say when America celebrates its Tri-Centennial."

Murphy knew she wasn't wanted and said, "Goodbye Sam." She then looked at Jenny and said, "…and good-bye…I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

Jenny looked at her squarely and said, "That's because I didn't give it."

"Of course." She turned and walked away.

Sam turned to Jenny and said, "Well, I don't know you very well but anyone who snubs my aunt is OK in my book. Liza's got good taste."

Jenny smiled and said, "Thanks Sam."

Sam turned and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see at the gala. He saw his cousin Matt Thayer AKA Vic Shelley briefly talking to Moira Murphy.

Jenny noticed Sam's preoccupation and said, "Sam are you all right?"

"I'm not sure."

He walked away and Jenny took out her phone and snapped a quick photo of Vic Shelley with the Senator. She then heard a voice behind her say, "Hey there, so are we going to dance or what?"

Jenny saw Liza and said, "Yes, it's why we came is it not?"

"Jenny, you speak so formally."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's kind of a turn on. Does everyone from Manchester talk like that?"

Jenny smiled and said, "Most do."

"Awesome. Let's dance! Do you want to lead?"

"Nah, you can on this one, I'll take the next one."

"Sounds fair."

The band started in a rendition of Elvis's song Hound Dog which got a good portion of the people there on the dance floor including Jimmy and Mary and Duval and Paula. For Paula and Duval this was taking them back to their academy days. After Hound Dog finished, the band went into At the Hop and then followed it with a medley of Buddy Holly songs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the room, Gracie was interested in getting food which gave Sam a perfect opportunity to check out his cousin. He found Vic making his way toward an exit. "Going somewhere Matt or is it Vic? Why not stay a while? Aunt Moira was certainly happy to see you. In fact, you both looked like you had a good many things in common to talk about and I'm sure your ex-wife would love to see you."

Vic stopped in his tracks and turned to him and said, "Hello Sam, please call me Vic. I don't go by Matt anymore."

"What's Matt Thayer hiding?"

"Nothing. Matt Thayer was boring. He wanted to reinvent himself and hence Victor Shelley was born. As for my ex-wife, I don't think she'd be interested in speaking to me."

A voice then said, "On the contrary Vic. I'm very interested in knowing why you're here. You never struck me as anyone who cared about birth defects and childhood diseases."

They turned and saw Liza. Vic said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. Come on Vic, I'd have to have been blind to not see you with Senator Murphy or should I say your Aunt Moira. You're just full of secrets Vic or is it Matt?"

Vic rolled his eyes and said, "All right so now you know. What's the big deal Liza? We were only married for a month."

"Yes, a month too long. You're up to no good Vic. Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work."

"Liza, you're wrong. The work we've done and could do, could help a good many people born with birth defects and childhood diseases. Why can't you see that?"

"Because, the ends don't justify the means and you're the most unethical person I've ever known."

"Maybe I am but history will show that I was right. Now if you'll both excuse me." He walked out the exit to the stairwell.

Liza looked at Sam and said, "Maybe we should just get back to our dates."

"Yeah, we can figure him out later."

They walked away and from behind the drapes emerged Jenny. Who made her way to the exit and listened for which way Vic was walking and began to quietly follow from a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Jenny, Mary Goodwin saw her follow Vic Shelley out of the ballroom and into the stairwell. Mary wanted to alert James of what she had seen when a voice came up behind her and said, "Mary?"

She turned and it was Helen and Wally. "Helen, Wally, I'm so glad you both made it."

Helen said, "I wouldn't miss this for anything and I'm sorry we're late. We got a little detained."

"Oh really? Was traffic bad coming in?"

Wally then said, "No, we were getting this." He picked up Helen's left hand and showed Mary the engagement ring on her finger.

Helen looked a little miffed and said, "Wally, I wanted to tell Jimmy first."

"Ah Helen, I can't contain myself. I'm the happiest guy in the world. Besides, we tell Mary, you know she's going to tell Jimmy…and why would you want to tell Jimmy before you told Duval?"

Helen looked a little uneasy and said, "I just wanted to that's all."

Mary then said, "I'll let you tell both of them Helen. I'm very happy for both of you." She hugged them both and then moved to find Jimmy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula and Duval were at the food table when Charles Kirk approached them. "Hello you two. Any leads yet on who killed my wife?"

Duval and Paula both turned and were surprised to see Chaz there. Paula said, "Chaz what brings you to this gala. Are you a friend of Mary Goodwin?"

"No, I'm friends with Senator Murphy and part of her staff….but you knew that didn't you? Anyway, she got all of us tickets for this event. After all, something put on by Lookinglass is the social event of the season. It's right up there with Bill Gates hosting something with Microsoft…so as I said, are you two any closer to finding out who killed my wife?"

Jimmy noticed Chaz speaking with Duval and Paula and started to make his way across the ball room.

Duval then said, "Not yet, but we do know that your wife died the same way that my wife died. Her death is now being looked at as suspicious."

"Really so you think the same person killed both of our wives."

"It's possible but I'm trying to find a link between the two of them."

"Interesting, what would Renee have in common with your wife? She was a stay at home mom with three kids and enjoyed the perks of being married to a lawyer whose sole client is a sitting senator."

"My wife was a teacher."

"So there really isn't much of a link except for maybe Paula."

Paula was drinking punch when he said that and started to choke on the punch at the absurdity of the statement. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Chaz?"

Chaz ignored Paula and said, "Agent Pritchard, think about it. Revenge is the oldest motive in the book. Renee took me away from Paula. Madeleine was having an affair with Paula's husband and she was also married to the man whom Paula fancied at the academy."

Paula and Duval were shocked by what they were hearing. Paula said, "That's an interesting conspiracy theory but, that's all it is. I can account for my whereabouts when both of those women were killed."

"Who says you actually killed them? Maybe you hired someone."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "This is insane. This isn't even a theory. It's just a story. You missed your calling Chaz, you should have pursued creative writing. I would also like to add that by saying what you just did, you've tipped your hand. We haven't told anyone about our spouse's affair and we never discussed our relationship at Quantico with anyone. Which means, you've been investigating us on orders of Senator Murphy. Now, if Senator Murphy has nothing to hide, why is she ordering her chief counsel to investigate two FBI agents?"

Chaz clearly got uncomfortable and then said, "You know, you two really looked good out there on the dance floor. Did Paula ever tell you that she and I used to go dancing? We started dating when she was eighteen and she had fake ID. She used it quite often back then."

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "Chaz what's your point? The statute of limitations on using fake ID has long expired."

At this point, Chaz had positioned himself so that Paula and Duval were standing on either side of him and Paula and Duval were facing each other as he said, "My point is that you haven't changed Paula. You dance as you danced when we dated when you were oh so young. I'm sure dancing played a part in your daughter's existence. I have no doubt your academy days were similar but the one thing neither one of you will ever be able to change is that I broke Paula in for you Duval."

At that moment a fist made contact with Chaz's face and he went to the floor. Duval's and Paula's first reaction was extreme anger at the sick comment but then their reaction turned to shocked puzzlement that it was Jimmy who hit Chaz.

Chaz then got up and said with a smirk. "I know you could have killed me. Thanks for not doing that."

He started to walk away when Duval said, "Hey asshole!"

Chaz turned, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you know your real name. You know your wife is dead. It took me over a year to feel comfortable in social settings without her. Could you just shed a little tear for her? After all, she did give you three kids."

Chaz shrugged and said, "Boo hoo." He then turned and walked away.

Paula and Duval then turned their attention to Jimmy and Paula said, "Jimmy, you defended my honor. I'm not sure how to react to that other than to say thank you."

"You're welcome Paula."

Duval then said, "Jimmy, why did you feel like you had to do that? I wanted to do that."

"I know you did Duval. However, if you had, you could have gotten in trouble as an FBI agent."

"Good point."

"Jimmy, why did you feel like you had to defend my honor?"

Jimmy put a reassuring hand on Paula's shoulder and said, "Paula, you're my friend and the love of my brother's life. Don't pay any attention to what that guy said. You made a mistake when you were young. Everyone does and…"

"Jimmy, it's OK. You don't have to be my father here…in fact, the way you're talking is starting to sound a little weird. Try to remember, I'm a few years older than you and I wrote that guy off as pond scum years ago. There is nothing he can say to me that's going to make me feel bad about myself. I'm only sorry Renee never saw him for what he truly was. I suspect it's because of him that she's dead."

Duval then said, "You might be right. Look, we've uncovered a connection between the bank robberies and Joan Soladar and Senator Murphy. It's the bank robberies that I was investigating. Renee was the wife of Senator Murphy's attorney. Both Madeleine and Renee were driving cars that normally Chaz and I would be driving."

Both Paula and Jimmy got quiet and then Jimmy said, "Duval, you're putting forth the theory that both of those women are dead but you and Chaz were the targets."

"Yes. I don't like the idea. The thought that Madeleine died because of what I was investigating makes me sick to my stomach but it's something we have to consider."

Paula then said, "The big question is, if someone from Murphy's side wanted you dead, why would they go after her own attorney?"

Jimmy then said, "OK you two, enough police work for one night."

Paula said, "But Jimmy, maybe we need to go to the office and go over some things."

"No, tonight is a special night. Come on a good cop knows when to turn it off. I'm speaking from experience."

Duval gave Jimmy a worried look and Paula looked at Jimmy funny and said, "Jimmy, when did you ever work in law enforcement?"

"It's another one of those things I'll tell you about some time. In the meantime, go back on the dance floor and dance."

Duval smiled and said, "OK will do."

Duval led Paula to the dance floor just as a slow song was starting. It suited their mood for one another nicely. It was Elvis's love song, Can't Help Falling in Love with You.

Duval and Paula got out there on the dance floor and they looked at each other and all of a sudden the ugly conversation with her ex-boyfriend was forgotten as it took them back to 1998 in that place in Quantico where they and the other cadets went on Saturday night.

FLASHBACK

Duval and Paula were at the table with six other cadets when the leader of the band came to the microphone and said, "Hello there, we have just got it on good authority that we have a couple here tonight celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary. Their names are Tom and Kathy. Hey you two can you come up here on the stage?"

Duval and Paula turned and looked and the two people in their fifties walked onto the stage. The leader then said, "So what brings the two of you to this place to celebrate your 35th anniversary?"

Kathy said, "Believe it or not, this is where we met thirty-seven years ago."

"Wow, I'll take a request if you'd like one."

Tom said, "Can you sing Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis? It was hot on the charts when we met and it's what we danced to at our wedding."

"You've got it. Is it all right if all of the lovers in the audience here join you?"

"Oh yes! We don't want to be on display."

"OK you heard them, everyone on the dance floor!"

The melody started and Duval stood up and looked down at Paula and said, "May I have this dance." He held out his hand to her.

Paula took his hand and said, "I'd love to."

They both walked to the dance floor and danced and looked very longingly into each other's eyes and when the dance was over. Duval looked like he was going to lean in and kiss Paula but she pulled away as though she were embarrassed to have shown so much emotion in public and headed back to the table.

They both sat down and their connection was clearly evident to the rest of their group. Duval's roommate spoke up and said, "I don't think I've ever seen two people melt into each other's eyes like you two."

Duval and Paula both looked at each other and simply laughed. Paula's roommate then spoke up and said, "You know, it's obvious why you two are so drawn to one another."

Paula said, "Do enlighten us Jeanette."

"With your last names how could you not go together? Shannon Elliott…Elliott Shannon, it works either way. Although it's interesting that Duval has the more feminine sounding name while Paula has the more masculine sounding name." Everyone had a good laugh on that.

This did not sit well with Duval who said, "Hey, Shannon is a name that works for both men and women and the fact that it's a surname indicates it was originally a guy's name. I'll also have you know it's the name of a city in Ireland."

Jeanette said, "Hey Duval, I meant no disrespect to your manhood." She was clearly one who'd had one too many there.

Paula decided to try and diffuse the situation. "Hey, the man had no control over his name." Duval then felt a wave of guilt over that statement. "So, I've got the masculine name and he's got the feminine name. Maybe he's just getting me in touch with my inner lesbian self."

Everyone burst out laughing but Duval didn't find it funny. Paula turned to him and he looked like he'd just lost his best friend. He then said, "Excuse me." Duval got up and walked out of the bar. Paula looked confused to their friends.

Duval was outside pacing in the parking lot when Paula came up behind him and said, "Duval what's wrong?"

Duval now looked a little angry and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a lesbian."

Paula looked shocked by that statement and said, "Duval wait…"

"I really like you. Now I find out that I'm not your type and will never be your type."

Before Duval could say anything else, Paula walked up to him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He returned that kiss and put his arms around her waist and she reached around his neck and ran her hands through his hair.

When they finally broke the kiss, Paula said, "Repeat that last thing you said to me if you can."

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "So, you're not a lesbian?"

"Duval, I'm not even bi-sexual. I'm completely heterosexual. There I'm outed as straight…and I like you too."

Duval smiled and said, "Thank God."

"Duval, they were being stupid and absurd in there. I decided to say something stupid and absurd back to them."

Duval then laughed and said, "OK I'll try not to take things quite so seriously in the future."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Duval and Paula danced away to the song and they looked in each other's eyes as they had all those years ago. When the song ended, Duval said, "Do you want to find a place where we can talk?"

"I think you were reading my mind."

They walked off the dance floor and disappeared into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary then saw Jimmy and approached him. "James, I need to speak with you."

"Of course Mary. What's wrong?"

They walked out into the hallway. "I'm not sure. Victor Shelley was here. I saw him speak with Senator Murphy and then I saw both Liza and Sam Adams talking to him and then he exited into the stairwell."

"Have you spoken to Liza about this?"

"No…"

Just then Liza approached them. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you both here but, have either of you seen Jenny? I've lost track of her. This ballroom is huge but it's like she disappeared."

Mary said, "Oh, I'm sure she'll turn up Liza."

"OK, well if either of you see her, let her know that I'm looking for her."

"Will do."

Liza left and Jimmy said, "That's odd."

"You don't know the half of it James."

"What are you talking about?"

"After Victor Shelley exited, I saw Jenny follow him into the stairwell. James, she's my assistant and she's following the man who tried to take credit for Liza's work who is clearly on friendly terms with his aunt the senator."

Jimmy started to clench his fists and said, "Don't worry Mary just point me in the right direction of the stairwell and I'll get to the bottom of this."

Mary could tell that Jimmy was starting to get angry. "James, maybe that's not a good idea. You're starting to get angry."

"Mary, I'm in control. I promise I won't hurt Jenny."

"James, what if you can't stay in control."

"Mary, I will, I promise."

"I'm going with you. She's my assistant and I have a right to know what she's doing."

"You can't Mary, it's show time."

Mary looked at her watch and said, "You're right. Just don't do anything hasty." She pointed him to the rear door and Jimmy exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny had been wearing soft soled shoes so it was very easy to tip toe up the steps at a safe distance behind Vic Shelley. She had her phone out and ready to record whatever she came across.

She was safely two floors under Vic and hugging the wall to avoid detection when she heard the door above open and she heard another man's voice speaking in a British accent. "What did the good senator say?"

"She's open to a truce."

"Why should I believe her? All she wanted to do was lock me up before and experiment on me."

"Look, this could be a potential win win scenario for all of us."

"No, you get me Liza Elliott first."

Jenny eyes got wide as she heard that and then she felt a hand go over her mouth. She had not anticipated someone grabbing her from behind and the jolt to her caused her to drop her phone and it tumbled several flights down. She turned to look at who had grabbed her only to be face to face with Jimmy Pritchard.

The phone made noise on its way down. The man with the accent said, "What was that?" He looked over the stairwell and saw the phone tumbling and then got a look of disgust on his face and said, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ball room, Mary Goodwin took to the stage and said, "Good Evening one and all. I'm so glad to see so many people here tonight to support such a worthy cause. I hope you've all been enjoying the food and the wonderful music tonight. As you all know this charity is very near and dear to my heart."

Before Mary could say anything else all of a sudden a voice in the crowd yelled, "You're a hypocrite Mary Goodwin!"

Everyone reacted with utter shock when they saw the face yelling the accusation. Mary said, "It's all right, ladies and gentleman. This man is nothing more than a disgruntled business man who's upset that a deal didn't go his way."

Someone in the crowd yelled, "Oh my God that's Connor Graff!"

Kyle then yelled, "No, I'm not Connor Graff. Connor was my brother. My name's Kyle Graff. This woman's brother is responsible for my brother's death! She then turned around and she bought controlling interest of Oncentric, the main company my brother put his lifeblood into."

"May I remind you Kyle that your brother and I were working on a merger before he died?"

"When my brother died all bets were off! You're going to pay for this."

Then a voice piped up that no one was anticipating, "You leave Mary Goodwin alone. Your sick brother kidnapped me!"

Kyle then looked at Mary with a little bit of confusion. Mary said, "Gracie, let me handle this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a broom closet, Duval and Paula were passionately making out. "Duval…"

"Yes?"

"Duval, I hate to put a damper on this but I really don't want our first time to be in a broom closet."

"Neither do I."

In between the kisses, Paula managed to say, "What the hell are we doing then? Reliving Quantico?"

Duval paused to catch his breath, "No, don't bring that up. You're not proving to me that you're straight. We're not in a parking lot. We're in a broom closet."

"Duval, that night didn't end so good as I recall."

Duval was kissing her neck and said in between kisses, "Paula, this isn't 1998."

At that moment, they heard very loud noises. They stopped cold with what they were doing and Duval said, "Is it my imagination or did we just hear gunfire?"

Paula with a look of horror on her face said, "We just heard gunfire."

Duval then said, "Oh God, this night is turning into Quantico."

TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	13. Secrets, Lies The Beatles & A Jump Drive

Chapter 13

Secrets, Lies, The Beatles & A Jump Drive

By

Kelly Batten

Duval was kissing her neck and said in between kisses, "Paula, this isn't 1998."

At that moment, they heard very loud noises. They stopped cold with what they were doing and Duval said, "Is it my imagination or did we just hear gunfire?"

Paula with a look of horror on her face said, "We just heard gunfire."

Duval then said, "Oh God, this night is turning into Quantico."

FLASHBACK

Duval and Paula were in the parking lot outside of the bar where everyone had met to enjoy the evening. Paula had just explained that she was not gay to Duval and they kept kissing in the moonlight when all of a sudden they heard gunshots inside the bar.

They broke their embrace. Duval said, "What the hell was that?"

"That sounded like gunshots." She looked and there was a phone booth on the corner of the parking lot. "Duval, we need to call the police."

Duval ran over to the phone booth and dialed 911 and relayed what was happening. He hung up and said, "The police are on their way."

"I think we need to do something."

"I think we should as well but what? Neither one of us is armed."

Paula thought about it and said, "None of the other cadets are armed either but maybe that will work in our favor. Let's go in…quietly."

They snuck in and saw three men holding sawed off shotguns and demanding the people give them their money. Paula and Duval saw the one guy immediately in front of them but he had not heard them come in behind him. They saw the other two men conveniently standing by the group of cadets who came in and the other was by another group of cadets. They had their guns firmly trained on them.

Duval looked at Paula and mouthed the word distraction. Paula nodded. Before Duval could do anything else, Paula immediately got up and started to walk like an inebriated person. She purposely bumped into the man holding the shotgun.

"Hey bitch! Watch where you're going. Give me your money!"

Paula spoke very inebriated and said, "I'm sorry, I don't have any on me at the moment. My friends have been buying me my drinks. You seem to be having a bad night. Maybe if you came over to my table, they'll buy you one."

"I'll show you what you can buy!" He took one hand off of his gun and grabbed Paula's arm but she didn't move the way he thought she would. He saw her demeanor change.

This had also given Duval enough time to quietly sneak up behind him. Paula grabbed his gun to point it upward and stomped on his foot while Duval hit him from behind and as he went down Duval was able to wrench the gun from the assailant's hand.

This bit of excitement took the focus from the other two and put it on Duval and Paula which enabled the other cadets to jump the other two. They were completely outnumbered and the cadets were able to get their guns from them.

At that moment the police arrived but they came into a scene where FBI cadets were holding the suspects at bay. The police misinterpreted the scene and screamed "Everyone drop your guns." The cadets all knew this looked bad. The all dropped the guns and put up their hands.

They all met with the police individually and told their version of things. The FBI arrived and got statements from all of the cadets. When everyone was finally allowed to leave the FBI officials told all of the cadets they'd be recognized at their graduation and given special commendations in their files. The final word from the police and FBI was, "You all have good careers in front of you."

Duval and Paula went back to the academy with everyone else. It was getting late but Paula and Duval managed to sneak independently to the gym where they practiced self-defense maneuvers every morning.

Duval walked into the gym and at first he thought he was alone and then he heard breathing coming out of the shadows. It was Paula. She was shaking. She ran into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her.

Duval smiled and said, "What's wrong?"

"I thought for a split second we were both going to die."

"The thought crossed my mind too, but we didn't. We've been trained well."

Paula stopped shaking and then said, "You're right. Our training paid off." With that, she pulled him close and kissed him and he kissed her back. Before either was aware of it, they were rolling around on the mat. Both of them had removed the other's shirt and they were both kicking off their shoes when each of them went for the other's jeans, all the while kissing each other between moves.

It's wasn't meant to be though, for as they started to unbutton the jeans, they heard a familiar voice. "OK whomever you are, it's time for lights out. You can't be in here."

Paula and Duval grabbed their clothes and got them back on with just the shoes that needed to be tied when the lights when on and they saw Pete. The guy who was in charge of the gym and helped with the self-defense training.

He saw the guilty look on their faces and said, "Shannon and Elliott, I heard about your heroics tonight but unfortunately, the gym isn't a hotel to celebrate."

Duval then said, "Maybe we were working on our self-defense moves. After all we had to physically engage tonight."

Peter then smiled and said, "Well, if that's what you want to call it, fair enough. However, most people don't train in the dark."

Paula said, "Well, you never know. We just might encounter a perp in a dark alley."

"Hey you two, you don't have to explain it to me. You're not the first two cadets, I've caught here and you won't be the last two but, it's time for lights out and you two have four minutes to get back to your dorms. I suggest you leave right now in order to make it….don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

They exited and began to walk very fast back to the dorm. Paula said, "Well, I guess this evening is a bust."

Duval smiled and said, "That's an interesting choice of words Paula. We did after all help bust three suspects."

Paula smiled as well but then got serious and said, "Maybe this was for the best."

"Oh don't say that. Just because we don't have tonight, it doesn't mean that we can't have other nights."

Paula then looked a little sad and leaned up and kissed Duval on his cheek. "Good night Duval."

Duval looked a little puzzled and said, "Good night Paula."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present, Jimmy took his hand from Jenny's mouth and mouthed the words, "What the…?"

Vic Shelley up above made a hasty exit to the nearest door and the scarred man started to walk down the stairs. When he saw them from one floor up, he smirked and said, "Well Jimmy, we're alone at last. You're friend here must be Mary's assistant Jenny Blair. I do have a contact at Lookinglass."

Jimmy looked at Jenny and said, "Jenny, what are you doing here?"

Jenny said nothing other than took a quick look around, gave Jimmy a punch to the face to where he lost his balance and then fell backwards on the stairs as he hadn't anticipated that response from her. The scarred man started to come down but Jenny was too quick. She reached under her very bulky sweater and grabbed a ring with a cord attached to it. She attached it to the stair bannister and over she went. She landed on the floor. Disengaged herself from the cord, grabbed the phone from the floor and made her exit.

Both men were initially stunned by what they just saw. Jimmy said, "I would have never taken her for a Peter Pan."

"People are seldom what they seem Jimmy."

"Who are you? What did you want with my blood?"

"I'm really disappointed Jimmy that you haven't figured it out."

"I know you're like me."

"Yes, I am and yet I'm not…it's why I want Liza Elliott."

"You can't have her."

"Oh Jimmy, I think she'll help me. I've already got it in the works."

"You hurt her and I'll hunt you down and take you out."

The man then smirked and said, "Where have I heard those words before? Oh yeah, it was from you Jimmy…I believe you said it in 1993. The year you destroyed my life."

Jimmy looked at him funny and said, "No, it can't be."

"Oh but it is. Jimmy how is it that everything always works out for you? Even when you resign in disgrace, you still get your pension and no jail time. I'll give you credit, Liza is adorable…every bit as adorable as her mother Paula McCaffrey and every bit as adorable as your sweet daughter Helen and her very adorably hot mother Rosie or should I say Katy-Rose? That was her name when I saw her first….and now, you've got the adorably hot E-Princess Mary Goodwin. I remember how you used to walk around singing that song by Rod Stewart, 'Some Guys Have All the Luck.' It really is truly profound in your case Jimmy."

Jimmy got a look of complete realization on him and said, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Your accent was barely noticeable when I first met you. By the time we graduated high school you spoke as though you'd been born here."

"Yes, but the regeneration seems to bring back some traits that one originally has."

They heard the gunshots. "What have you done?" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh I assure you Jimmy, I have nothing to do with those gunshots. I have nobody in that ballroom at the moment that I'd like to see dead other than maybe Senator Murphy but if I wanted to kill that bitch, I would never be so public about it….well what are you waiting for? You've got lots of people in there that you love. I suggest you go help them."

The man turned and proceeded to walk up the stairs and then Jimmy yelled, "Joey!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to Jimmy who said, "This isn't over."

"No, it isn't but right now, you've got a bigger threat on you than anything I could ever do…and I'm not just talking of gunfire. I know what Senator Bitchwhore is capable of." He ran up the stairs and exited.

Jimmy ran down to the floor he came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval and Paula exited the broom closet and Paula said, "Do you have your cell phone?"

Duval took it out of his pocket and said, "Already on it." He sent a text to 911 that gun shots were fired at the Washington Convention Center Ballroom and federal agents on site need back up. He got a text back indicating help was on the way.

He looked at Paula and said, "We need to assess the situation."

"Agreed, just so you know, I'm packing and I know you are too."

He momentarily smiled and said, "You really were checking me out in the closet."

Paula rolled her eyes with a not now kind of look and said, "Let's go."

Mary was up front with her hands in the air and said, "What do you people want?"

Duval and Paula could see six gunmen. The security people were there but unarmed. Nobody expected an event like this to turn violent.

All of a sudden they both felt a hand on their shoulders. Instinctively, they pulled their guns with lightning speed and turned pointing them.

Jimmy put his hands in the air and said, "Hey! I'm one of the good guys!"

They put their guns down and Duval said, "Jimmy what are you doing here?"

"I got side tracked with the stairwell. I'll explain later. What are you two doing here?" Duval and Paula both looked at each other not quite sure what to say, when Jimmy saw the broom closet door slightly ajar and then said, "I'll withdraw the question."

Paula then said, "Duval called 911 and help is on the way."

Jimmy said, "Great, but I don't think those people are going to so easily stand down."

Paula then said, "Then I guess it's up to the three of us with the help of security."

Duval said, "They're not armed."

Jimmy looked and said, "They're all retired lawmen though. Mary had me go over the security detail and I checked them all out thoroughly."

Duval then said, "Sam is also ex-Navy Seal. Dear God where's Gracie, Liza and Helen?"

Paula had been looking inside but keeping her head low and said, "I see Gracie and Liza with Sam over here to the left. Sam and I made eye contact. He nodded to me to let him know what to do. Helen and Wally are on the other side of the room crouched down."

Duval looked again and said, "OK, this is just like Quantico. Instead of three gunman, we have six but we've got Sam close to one and security near two of the others, which leaves one for each of us."

Jimmy said, "There are four other security people but they're not close to the gunmen."

Paula then said, "Then improvise, you two move into position while I create a distraction."

Duval said, "Paula, this isn't Quantico. These guys are not amateurs."

"Well, we're not amateurs either. I need to create a distraction."

Jimmy said, "Not without me. Two shooters are within a few feet of each other."

"All right, just remember the sole purpose of this is to create a distraction and I think I see a prop that will help." Paula kicked off her high heeled shoes and started to make her way into the ball room.

In the ball room, Mary said, "Look guys if it's money you want, I've got plenty of it. There's no need to involve all of these innocent people."

One of the masked men said, "On the contrary Ms. Goodwin, nobody is innocent. You do this children's charity and yet you pull the plug on a valid treatment for cancer. My daughter recently died. I want compensation for it…and everyone here is going to give it…one way or another."

Kyle Graff was looking around and his eyes met Mary's briefly and Mary knew that he had nothing to do with this.

Senator Murphy stood up and walked toward the men and said, "Gentleman, I'm a very important United States senator. You don't want to do this. Look how many people have their phones up who are recording this."

The masked man said, "Well, Senator then you're just as responsible. You passed universal health care and it didn't help my daughter one damn bit. Maybe I should take you out! That would force the state of Washington to actually vote for someone who will make a real difference. I'm glad they're recording. Let the world see how useless you politicians are and how people like Mary Goodwin benefit!"

Everyone had their hands up including the security guards who were not armed. Paula then walked in looking a bit inebriated. "Get away from me Jimmy!"

"Paula for God's sake what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Your brother is a real piece of work thinking that he can act like an oversexed teenager. I'm getting some coffee to sober up and then I'm driving home…without him."

Duval slipped in and started to make his way toward one of the gunmen. He looked over to Sam and nodded to be ready.

Paula grabbed a coffee decanter on a table and could feel it was pretty full. Jimmy then started to look around and said, "Paula, I think we've just interrupted something."

Paula then looked and saw she was four feet from the main guy who turned his back on Mary Goodwin on the stage. Everyone was now fixated on Paula and Jimmy. Paula looked at the man with the gun and said, "Well this is the cherry on my ice cream today. I think it's only fair to tell you guys that I'm FBI and you need to put your guns down right now."

With that she threw the coffee on the assailant but it wasn't hot. He looked at her and said, "Why did you throw cold coffee on me?"

Paula started to reach for her gun but the assailant said, "Don't even try it." He had the gun fully trained on Paula's face.

Duval then yelled, "Put the gun down or your friend here gets it!" Duval had his gun trained on the other man's head.

The main man said, "You know something tells me that you're the oversexed teenager and if I blow this lady's head off it's going to be more upsetting to you than if you blow my friend's head off.

Mary looked around and realized the distraction plan had backfired so she came up with another distraction.

"Wait, please nobody shoot anyone. Nobody here needs to die. Look we will all give you whatever you want."

"What I actually want is you Mary Goodwin. You pulled the plug on your cancer research. Now, I want your research. Every last bit of it. So you're coming with us."

Mary walked from the stage and said, "All right, I'll go with you but I'd like to kiss someone goodbye first since it's very likely you'll kill me once you get what you want."

The man saw the look pass between Mary and Jimmy. "Absolutely not."

"It's not him I want to kiss. It's Paula. Paula that time we spent together in the dressing room at Victoria's Secret was very special to me."

A complete hush fell across the room. The assailant said, "OK, I'm intrigued. You can go kiss her."

Paula raised her eyebrows. "Oh Mary that's so sweet. I want you know that I had never done that before with a woman and it was special to me too."

Duval was looking strangely at Paula and Paula momentarily gave him a look that said get in position although Jimmy was looking perplexed.

Mary was standing right in front of Paula and said, "I'll always remember it." Jimmy was standing right next to Paula and when Mary leaned in to plant a kiss on Paula's lips. Paula returned the kiss to all kinds of gasps in the room.

At that moment, Jimmy felt Mary hand him a steak knife. Jimmy yelled, "Now!"

Paula and Mary dropped to the floor as Jimmy threw the knife and got the assailant right in the neck and he began to bleed profusely. He cried out in pain, dropped the gun, but he didn't drop to the floor.

Duval took his own gun and hit the back side of the assailant he was behind and he grabbed his shot gun. Jimmy grabbed the man's gun whom he wounded and Paula stood up, pulled out her gun and gave the man a quick kick into his gut so he'd go down for the count.

Across the room, Sam jumped the assailant that was near from behind and put him in a choke hold until he lost consciousness. He then grabbed his gun. The other security guards started to move toward the other assailants but had to back off as they started to shoot.

Charles Kirk sprang into action and ran to protect his boss Senator Murphy but he got shot in the crossfire.

Duval, Paula, Jimmy and Sam all opened fire on the remaining three assailants and took them out.

Just as they got the room secured, the Seattle Police came in with guns and ordered everyone to stand down. They all dropped their weapons as ordered. The paramedics came in after the police and people were taken out in stretchers, handcuffs and body bags.

As people were giving their statements, Jimmy and Duval looked at each other and then Jimmy said to Mary and Paula, "OK you two, what was that all about?"

Mary looked puzzled and said, "What was what?"

Paula then said, "He's talking about the kiss."

"It was a distraction James, yours and Paula's coffee distraction didn't quite achieve what was needed. It paid off. I was able to give you the knife."

Duval then said, "We totally understand that but what was all of that stuff about Victoria's Secret?"

Paula said, "Oh that." Paula looked at Mary as they both realized that Jimmy and Duval were really wanting to know.

Mary said, "Should we tell them?"

Paula smiled and said, "Nah, trust me whatever they're imagining, it's way more interesting than what really did happen."

Mary laughed and said, "Good idea."

Jimmy then said, "Hey wait a minute. You two can't do that to us."

Duval then said, "Yeah, Jimmy they can. They're women. They love to toy with us men. Besides we should probably stay focused on what just happened."

Paula left to go and find her shoes. She knew that she'd never have been able to deliver a kick with heels on but now she had found one of them and she was looking for her other black pump when she turned and saw Duval holding it.

Duval smiled and said, "I believe this shoe belongs to you…."

She smiled back and said, "Don't say it."

Duval looked at her innocently enough and said, "What? Cinderella?"

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "Fine Prince Charming, do your thing."

She held out her foot to him and he knelt down and slipped the shoe back on her foot. He held on to her foot and said, "Paula what was up with Victoria's Secret?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Duval, we each tried on a night gown."

Duval stood up, raised his eyebrows and said, "Really? I'd like to see that nightgown."

"Well, dream on because I didn't buy it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just didn't. Duval take your own advice and stay focused here."

"Good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The press was now there covering the shooting. It had been there earlier when people were making their entrances. Senator Murphy was milking it for all that she could on both sides of the political aisle.

There was a microphone in her face and she said, "We are at a sorry day indeed, when people can't get together to benefit a worthwhile charity without being shot at. The injury to my legal counsel Charles Kirk is a true tragedy especially when he just lost his wife. Our thoughts and prayers are with him and his children. However, we must carry on. While I still support the rights of gun owners, it's clear that certain types of weapons have no purpose in our society. The FBI agents, security people and the former Navy Seal who helped subdue these men need to be commended for their bravery and fast thinking. I would also like to say that my heart goes out to the man who lost his daughter. I will certainly look at the health care bill and see what we can do in Congress to make it better so that all people can benefit."

Sam was standing next to Gracie shaking his head and said, "This is just like when my mother got killed by the mail bomb. She's up for re-election and her support was soft. Her main counsellor was shot…election guaranteed."

Jimmy heard every word of it and said, "Sam do you believe your aunt was behind this and staged this for pure election purposes?"

"Don't ever underestimate her. The question you should be asking is why would she want to grab Mary Goodwin?"

Jimmy didn't want to go there just now. He made his way to Duval and Paula. "I hope you two take tomorrow off. I know it's tempting to go into work on a Sunday after a night like this but take the day off."

Paula said, "Jimmy, I know this doesn't sound like much but thank you. You defended my honor earlier today and now you've saved my life."

"He's saved my life too Paula. You'll get used to it. How many times have you saved me?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "I don't keep score Son."

Paula looked at him funny and said, "Son?"

Duval laughed slightly and said, "It's a private joke between us Paula. I'll explain it some time."

Jimmy then said, "Yes you will Duval."

Duval then said, "I can't believe Charles Kirk ended up going to the hospital. I'm feeling bad now that I called him an asshole."

Jimmy then said, "Hey I hit the guy, I'm feeling bad too."

Paula then looked at both of them and said, "Guys, not to argue over who feels worse but, I lost my virginity to that swine and I feel bad because I don't really feel bad. Does that make me a totally cold, unfeeling person?"

Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Paula do you feel bad for his kids."

She looked at him and said, "Yes, I do. They've lost their mother and now they could possibly lose their father."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Then no, you're not a totally cold, unfeeling person."

Duval got thoughtful and said, "Does anyone find this just too convenient."

Paula then said, "Where are you going with this?"

Jimmy then said, "I think I know. We know the Senator is involved in all of this and now a domestic act of terrorism has occurred at a charity function that she's at and she's looking like a martyr in the process. Sam just told me not to put anything past her."

Paula then said, "Sam said that? I think we need to go somewhere a little more private for this conversation."

Duval said, "Let's go to the office."

"Let me go and talk to Mary first."

He started to make his way to Mary but then saw Helen and Wally and he could see Helen was visibly shaken. He realized his daughter needed her father right now. He walked over and said, "Helen are you and Wally OK?"

Helen hugged Jimmy very tightly and said, "Next time Mary throws one of these parties, I'll make sure I'm scheduled to work that night."

Jimmy looked at her and said, "Hey Helen, do you think I'd let anything happen to my number one princess?"

Wally looked at him funny and Helen said, "No." She hugged him back.

"Look, I need to check on Mary. I'll talk to you later."

"OK D.." She almost said Dad but stopped herself in the nick of time.

Jimmy winked at her and walked away. Wally looked at Helen and said, "Why did Jimmy call you his princess?"

Helen looked at him funny and said, "Did he call me that? I didn't realize that was what he said. Let's go home Wally and let's try to forget about this night other than the fact that we're engaged."

Wally smiled and said, "I like that idea." They walked out.

Jimmy made his way across the room and said, "Mary, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's Paula and Duval who probably need you more than I do right now."

"Mary, they wanted to take you out of here."

"I know."

"Look, the three of us want to get out of here and go to the office. Are you all right with that?"

"I'm fine with it. Look, whatever these guys had on their minds, it failed. I feel like I should speak with Kyle Graff but I don't want to blow his cover."

"He'll make contact with you once he has something. This incident may prove helpful."

Liza then walked up to Jimmy and Mary and said, "Have either of you seen Jenny? I'm starting to get worried about her. She's clearly nowhere here and I've tried calling her and all I get is voice mail."

Jimmy said, "Actually Liza, in all of the chaos I wasn't able to tell you that I saw her. She left through the stairwell."

Liza looked perplexed and said, "OK, that's a little strange but then again, we haven't really dated much so I suspect there are things about her that I don't know."

"You have no idea."

Liza looked at him funny and said, "What do you mean by that Jimmy?"

Jimmy then got uneasy and said, "Only that you have no idea and I have no idea. Mary do have any idea?"

Liza looked at Mary inquisitively and Mary said, "I don't know either. She keeps pretty much to herself. I only know she has a great resume and she hasn't let me down at the office yet."

Liza then got a look of irritation and said, "All right, I'm not stupid here. What's going on with Jenny?"

Jimmy said, "Liza, I have to go right now but, I'll talk to you about this after I get home."

"All right, I'll hold you to it."

Across the ballroom, Duval was talking to Gracie and Sam. "Gracie, I'm going to the office but Sam, I'd like you to stay with Gracie until I get home."

"Not a problem Agent Pritchard."

"Dad, I don't think I'm in any danger."

"Never the less, I'd still feel better in light of everything if Sam was with you. Oh and by the way Sam, after your actions tonight, you certainly have my blessing to date my daughter."

Sam smiled and said, "Why thank you Sir."

Gracie rolled her eyes and said, "Dad, I don't think that was necessary."

"No, it wasn't necessary but, speaking from the perspective of a guy, it's always nice to have the blessing of a parent….and Sam, I think after tonight, you can call me Duval." Gracie smiled and hugged Duval and he hugged her back.

Liza had made her way to Paula and said, "Mom, are you all right?"

"Yes, Liza I'm fine. I'll probably have some nightmares about this for a while but that's what counsellors are for."

"Mom, I saw you get abducted a few months back but, I never saw you with an assault rifle pointed in your face before."

"Well, that was a new experience for me too."

"Mom, how can you be so flippant."

"Liza, I can either be flippant and look at it with a little bit of humor, or I can totally break down, start crying and get hysterical. I didn't become a Senior Agent by doing the latter. Now, I'm going to the office. Go home." They instinctively hugged each other tightly.

While they were hugging, Liza said, "Mom is there anything you want to out about yourself to me?"

Paula broke the hug and rolled her eyes. "Liza what you saw was nothing more than a distraction."

Liza laughed slightly and said, "OK Mom, I just thought I'd ask." She left to catch a ride with Mary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were the only three in the office. Just to be on the safe side, Paula ran the detector over the office to make sure there were no bugging devices. "It's all clear. OK, let's regroup and see if we can make some sense of this."

Paula brought out a white board and started to put everything up of what they had so far.

"OK, here is everything. This whole thing started when Beck showed up and tried to kill you Duval. He said someone was out to get you and all Pritchards. We found out Strayburn and Kerning escaped from prison. We also found out that there was more to the bank robberies but the prosecutor Mike Evans closed up the case with Strayburn and Kerning. We then had the death of Bettina Clark and we've now got it on the testimony of Red Byrum that the scarred man was behind that killing. We know that Bettina Clark was affiliated with you Jimmy. We then had another killing of George Gadwell who was someone your father worked with. We then had the kidnapping of all of us and the scarred man was behind it to get your blood for whatever reason.

Then we had the murder of the prosecutor Jeff Reynolds. I then went to Atlanta and your former boss Susan Adair was murdered right in front of me by a hitman and Solly AKA Joan Soladar whom you two put away initially but then got out on a technicality but then didn't want me dead because I was more valuable alive. We suspect she's the one who killed Jeff Reynolds.

Then we had Renee Kirk my former roommate and friend turn up dead in the same manner as your wife Madeleine. Our own Agent Hoover is a suspect in George Gadwell's murder and she's been seen in the company of Strayburn, Kerning and the scarred man and the Assistant Director of the FBI doesn't want her arrested or questioned and now we have an act tonight of domestic terrorism. They wanted to kidnap Mary Goodwin and my former boyfriend Charles Kirk is now in the hospital who is the special counsel to Senator Murphy who is somehow affiliated with Hoover."

They all looked completely perplexed when Duval said, "What are we missing here? Something has got to be connecting all of this."

Jimmy said, "I believe the scarred man is the key."

Duval said, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw him tonight."

Duval and Paula both got a look of shock on their faces. Duval said, "Where did you see him?"

"I saw him in the stairwell…speaking with Vic Shelley."

Paula said, "Vic Shelley also Liza's ex-husband was there tonight?"

"I think as a party crasher."

Duval knew Jimmy was holding something back and said, "OK so here's the other question, where exactly does he fit into this? What are you not telling us Jimmy?"

"I also saw Mary's assistant Jenny Blair who's been dating Liza, in the stairwell and she was recording their conversation. When I discovered her she did a Peter Pan off the stairwell with a rope she had hidden in her sweater."

Duval and Paula looked at each other in complete shock. Duval said, "We now have another player in this? How is she now involved?"

"You know I think maybe we all need to take a break and get a fresh look at this on Monday."

Paula looked at him funny and said, "Jimmy, if you know something tell us."

"I need to incorporate Arthur's help and I'll get back to you."

"That's not acceptable Jimmy."

"Paula, Duval, may I remind both of you that I'm not an actual FBI agent. I'm not even a consultant. I'm your confidential informant. So as your confidential informant, please have confidence in me and I'll inform you of what I know once I'm sure of it. I don't want either of you going off on information that turns out false."

Paula looked at Duval and said, "What do you think?"

Duval looked at Jimmy and then said, "I think we could shove bamboo into his fingernails as torture and he wouldn't tell us anything until he was ready."

Paula said, "OK Jimmy, you've got forty-eight hours."

"Thank you Paula. Oh and in the next forty-eight hours, I expect you both to have a real heart to heart conversation…about everything."

Jimmy got up and walked to the elevator. Duval looked at Paula and then said, "Jimmy wait up."

At the elevator Duval whispered, "Dad, what's going on? Who's the scarred man?"

"Duval, it's imperative that you tell Paula everything but you let her tell you everything first."

Duval whispered and said, "What does mine and Paula's relationship have to do with your coming back from the dead?"

Jimmy was silent and then said, "Just have that talk. Know the truth and the truth will set you free as the saying goes." He got on the elevator and the doors closed.

Duval turned and walked back and saw Paula intently looking at the board. He came up behind her and she said, "What's the missing link here?" She then looked at Duval and realized he was holding something back. "What haven't you told me Agent Pritchard?"

"Look Paula, yesterday when Jimmy and I left we saw Mary and we also saw Liza as we thought it was important she know about this."

Paula looked confused and said, "What did Liza need to know?"

"We found out that Vic Shelley's real name is Matt Thayer and he's a nephew of Senator Moira Murphy."

Paula's eyes got wide and she said, "Did Liza know any of this?"

"No, it was news to her. You might as well also know that Sam Adams whom Gracie's been dating is also Senator Murphy's nephew."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say anything sooner? Duval, Fielding yesterday found a photo on his desk left anonymously of Liza and Vic having coffee. I haven't had a chance to ask her about it but if he's involved with the senator then Liza could be in danger and for that matter, Gracie could be in danger as well. We need to put tails on both of those young men and find out how they're spending their days and with whom? It looks like we need to investigate Jenny Blair as well."

"Paula I don't believe Sam Adams is involved in anything. I don't think it's a good idea to tail Vic Shelley yet. As for Jenny Blair, I'm not sure what to make of that but, you should speak with Liza first. Look, I think we need to call it a night and get together tomorrow. We need to talk about a lot of things. Right now I think we're too exhausted and emotionally spent from the shooting to accomplish anything else."

Paula nodded and said, "You're right. Come over to my house tomorrow at two o'clock for coffee. I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago."

Duval leaned down, kissed Paula and said, "I'll be there. I need to tell you something too."

Paula kissed him back and said, "OK then oh and Duval?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say when I asked you what we were doing in the broom closet?"

Duval smiled and said, "I was going to suggest we go back to your place and….talk. However, the gun shots changed all of that. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy arrived at home and saw Liza and Mary waiting for him. Liza said, "Jimmy, Mary just told me that you followed Jenny into the stairwell. What's going on?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "I wish I knew what was going on. Yes, I followed her in there and I found her listening to a conversation with the scarred man and Vic Shelley."

"Why would Jenny have followed Vic into the stairwell?"

Jimmy explained everything of what happened and Liza and Mary were shocked. Liza said, "She jumped off of those stairs like someone trained in the military?"

"Yeah, it was pretty impressive."

Mary then said, "Well, let's see if we can find out where she went. Arthur, I need you to tap into the security footage at the Washington Convention Center, specifically the stairs in the northeast corner of the building."

Arthur hacked into the security system. Several minutes passed and then Jenny emerged from the ladies room on the first floor and she walked out of the lobby. The security footage saw her get into a black car with tinted windows and no ability to see the license plate with how the security footage was."

All three of them were stunned. Mary said, "That looks like the kind of car someone who works for the government would get into."

Liza said, "Who is Jenny Blair?"

"Clearly not whom her resume said she was."

Jimmy said, "Look Liza, it's late. We've all been through the ringer tonight. Go to bed and we'll start to figure this out in the morning."

"All right." Liza then looked at her watch and then looked at Jimmy and said, "Jimmy do you feel all right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Jimmy we've all clearly lost track of time. You should have been regenerating an hour ago and yet here you are standing here and you're feeling no ill effects."

Jimmy looked down at his watch with the countdown and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The alarm clicked over an hour ago and I was so wrapped up in everything, I didn't notice."

Mary walked over to Jimmy and looked at his watch and said, "James, this means Liza's blood is helping you." She instinctively leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Liza who was now feeling uncomfortable said, "I think I'll go back to the guest house. See you both in the morning."

Jimmy and Mary broke their kiss and Jimmy said, "Liza sorry about that. When should I go into the tank? We're in uncharged territory."

Liza nodded and said, "Good point, let me get a blood sample really fast." She walked back and got a syringe and took his blood. "Give me about five to ten minutes to run the analysis and I'll let you know."

Jimmy and Mary were still overcome with emotion and they fell onto the couch and continued to make-out. Mary broke the kiss and said, "James, this is a miracle. Liza's blood is starting to help you…it's just like when your blood helped me."

Liza returned before Jimmy could say anything and she said, "Jimmy, your blood looks really good. The cell breakdown is significantly less than what it would be normally. I ran the numbers with Arthur. I think you're good for another six hours before you need to regenerate. However, if you start to feel like you're breaking down. Get in there immediately."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Will do Liza…and Liza."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You've given me a tremendous gift."

"You got a second chance Jimmy and I'm glad I can help make that chance worthwhile." She turned and walked out of the house.

Mary looked at Jimmy and he said, "What is it?"

She looked at him very seductively and said, "I think you know." She began to kiss Jimmy's face and started to work her way down his neck and she reached up and started to undo his shirt.

Jimmy smiled but then said, "Ah Mary, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? Liza's blood is working. James, we've had a very rough evening. Making love would do both of us so much good."

Jimmy gently pushed her back and said, "Mary, as much as I'd like to and believe me I want to more than you know, let's not be hasty. This is only the first sign that Liza's blood is helping me. I'd like a little more progress." Mary looked a little disappointed so Jimmy said, "…besides, look at how we're dressed. We're looking about 1958 give or take. It didn't really become fashionable to have sex before you got married until 1967, the summer of love!"

"So does that mean that you and Rosie?"

"…what?"

"Well, you got married in 1967, did you and Rosie…?"

"…do it before we got married?"

"Yes."

"No, we got married in February of 1967. The summer of love hadn't happened yet."

"I see so what did you all do when you couldn't have sex?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "This. Arthur play the Elvis song I picked for Mary when I was getting ready for the gala."

"Of course Jimmy." At that moment, the lights dimmed and Elvis was heard singing 'Love Me Tender.' Jimmy stood up and held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance Mary?"

Mary took his hand and said, "I'd love to James." She stood up and they slow danced.

Jimmy whispered to her. "I love you Mary."

"I love you James."

At that moment, it didn't matter that they couldn't make love. They said it and were holding each other close and that was sufficient for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza was in the guest house and dialed Jenny's number. Jenny answered, "Hello?"

"Jenny, are you all right?"

"Yes, Liza I am. I guess I missed some excitement at the gala."

"You did. What happened to you?"

"Oh I got a call from my friend Marci. Her car broke down and she needed help. Since the gala wasn't very far from where I lived, I hopped a bus back to my place and got my car. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. She was just really upset and needed immediate assistance. You see her car died as she was driving through the Central District. That's not exactly the safest part of town."

"Yes, I know. Well, I hope your friend is OK."

"Oh yeah, we made arrangements to get the car towed."

"All right, well I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes, I hope so."

They hung up. Liza looked at the phone and said, "Who the hell are you Jenny Blair?"

Jenny hung up her phone and looked up from the table where she was sitting. "I can't say for sure if she's spoken to Jimmy Pritchard but if she doesn't already know, it's only a matter of time before she speaks with him and he tells her what he saw."

The man's voice said, "I know however, we can't tip our hand just yet."

"What do you suggest I do? Mary Goodwin isn't going to let me back in the office without an explanation."

"Dealing with Mary Goodwin is already in the works."

"Did you have anything to do with trying to grab her tonight?"

"If we wanted to grab Mary Goodwin, do you think we'd be so public about it and threaten innocent people in the process?"

"You're right. What do I do from here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the main part of the house, Mary and Jimmy were still dancing to 'Love Me Tender.' Mary said, "James, can I ask you a question about Rosie?"

Jimmy looked at her funny and said, "You can always ask Mary." He smiled at her facetiously.

She smiled back and said, "I'm not going to ask anything too personal because that's between the two of you but did you dance with Rosie to Elvis and Buddy Holly?"

"No, not at all. I met Rosie in 1965, the British Invasion of music was in full swing and Rosie loved the Beatles. In fact, the Beatles played a part in my proposal to her."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I told you that after I had known Rosie for a month I brought her a red rose and I confessed to her that I loved her. She didn't say it back but…we went out to dinner to a burger joint, I can't even remember the name of it but it had a juke box. She walked over to the juke box and played the Beatles song 'Do You Want to Know a Secret?' She leaned into me and sang it along with George Harrison in my ear. I knew at that point, Rosie and I were going to get married in the future."

"I see, so how did The Beatles play a part in your proposal to her. You told me that you proposed to her at a swimming hole."

"I did, the day after she saw the Beatles in August of 1966. I was one of the people in the Sheriff's department who was picked for working the security detail for the concert. I got the plumb assignment of working back stage and covering the stage during the concert. In fact, I was in charge of leading them out to the stage for their second show because the guy who did it the night before came down with the flu and couldn't come back."

Mary stopped dancing and said, "Get out of here! You were right next to the Beatles? The actual Beatles?"

"Yeah, I was. I got to meet them. In fact, they helped me out with softening Rosie up for the proposal."

"Do your kids know about this?"

"Oh yeah, Rosie told this story for years. It was legendary."

Mary's jaw was open in complete disbelief and then she said, "Arthur, stop the music. All right James, spill it. I want to know how the Beatles helped you propose to Rosie. Come on James, we've had a rough evening. It would be nice to hear a happy story."

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "OK Mary, as you wish." They sat back down on the couch and Jimmy proceeded to tell the story.

FLASHBACK

Jimmy was standing in the hallway backstage inside the Seattle Center Coliseum. He was going over the last minute preparations for The Beatles to go out on stage. He smiled to himself as he knew his Rosie was out there with her best friend Laurel Denny in very good seats that Jimmy was able to procure since he was working security on the main floor. All of a sudden Jimmy heard a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Deputy Pritchard?"

Jimmy turned and found himself face to face with Brian Epstein, "Yes Mr. Epstein?"

"I've been told you're handling the security of the lads from here to the stage and then from the stage back to their limousine. Can you go into their room and just de-brief them?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "You want me to just go in and de-brief the Beatles?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought you being their manager, you would do that."

"No, I have other things to attend to and besides, it's better they hear it from you so they know who you are and who to nod to if they need anything."

"Ah OK, I can do that."

Jimmy walked to the dressing room and knocked on the door. Their road manager Neil Aspinall opened the door and said, "Can I help you Sheriff?"

"It's Deputy Sheriff actually. I'm Jimmy Pritchard. I'm handling security for the Beatles and Brian Epstein asked me to come in and let them know the procedure."

"Of course come in."

Jimmy walked in and there were the Beatles in their signature suits with guitars in hand, making sure they were tuned. Jimmy who usually was not intimidated by anyone clearly was in awe at seeing the Beatles up close and personal. Paul McCartney was the first one to look up and said, "Hello Sir. You must be our security guy for the floor."

Jimmy was initially speechless. He couldn't help but wonder what Rosie would do at this moment. Would she lose it or would she play it cool. John Lennon then looked up and said, "Cat got your tongue?"

Jimmy realized he needed to stay focused. After all, they were four human beings who put their shoes on one foot at a time just like anyone else. Jimmy gave an embarrassed laugh and said, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to actually come in here."

George Harrison then said, "…and now you're here and you're not sure what to do."

Jimmy again feeling embarrassed said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ringo Starr then said, "Well, then perhaps you should focus and tell us the drill or maybe we could tell you the drill."

Paul then said, "Good point. Let's see if I can guess it. You'll knock on the door at five minutes till the start and then we'll come out, you'll lead us with your other deputies out to the stage, you'll stand around the stage and when it's over, you'll take lead and we'll follow you out of the arena straight to our limousine that will be waiting for us outside the corner exit."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "I guess you guys don't really need me do you?"

The Fab Four laughed and John said, "I think I'm starting to like this guy."

George said, "You seem a little more intimidated than most guys who handle security for us."

Paul said, "It's all right, sometimes even we're intimidated by ourselves."

Jimmy said, "Really?"

Ringo laughed and said, "No, so what's up with you? Most guys like you hate us."

"Why would anyone hate you guys? Your music is great. In fact, one of your songs brought me and my lady together. She's here tonight. I was able to get her and her best friend tickets on the floor."

John then said, "Oh there's a woman involved. Well now, this just got interesting. Listen mate, guys typically hate us because their girlfriends want them to be like us and the fact that I made that stupid remark about Jesus didn't go over so well either. I take it your girlfriend didn't get rid of any albums."

"No, not at all. She's very Catholic but would never get rid of her albums. She told me that John Lennon made a ridiculous statement but everyone says things from time to time that they wish they hadn't. She's a very forgiving person. Besides, according to my Rosie, you're the Beatles. How can anyone not smile when they hear your music? Anyway, I'm hoping she really enjoys the show because I want to propose to her tomorrow."

Paul then said, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Hey Neil, go and get a t-shirt for this man's lady Rosie and bring a permanent ink marker while you're at it."

"Sure, what size do you need?"

Jimmy said, "Medium will do." Neil walked out.

John said, "What song brought the two of you together."

Jimmy smiled and said, "It was 'Do you want to know a secret?'"

George said, "A song that I sang?"

John said, "Still a Lennon/McCartney song though."

Ringo said, "So is George her favorite Beatle?"

Jimmy hesitated and then said, "Ah no…"

George said, "Oh let me guess, Paul's her favorite."

"Yeah, he is."

Paul smiled and said, "Sorry guys."

John said, "It's all right. Everyone loves Paul but we all still get paid and that's the important part."

Neil came back in and said, "Here's the t-shirt."

Paul then said, "OK guys let's help this nice guy out and sign this shirt for Rosie."

"Wow, you guys would do that for me?"

John then said, "Let me tell you something, we are so bored with touring and everything that goes a long with it. We're just trying to get through it. We've got two more stops. One in LA and one in San Francisco and then we're done. You're story about Rosie I think has made us all feel a little more useful tonight."

Paul then said, "Here take the small binoculars and see if you can see Rosie during the concert."

"Why?"

Paul smiled and said, "Just trust us."

Jimmy led them to the stage and the Coliseum erupted with screams. Jimmy anticipated screaming but not to the extent that that he heard it. He couldn't believe that the Beatles could actually still sound as good as they did under the circumstances.

At one point, Paul said to the audience, "Thank you very much. This next song is going to be sung by our good friend George Harrison, it's called 'Do You Want to Know a Secret?' This is dedicated to Rosie from Jimmy."

Jimmy at that point put the binoculars up to his eyes and zoomed in Rosie as he knew exactly where she was sitting. As George Harrison started singing, he could see Rosie smiling away and the excitement was almost too much for her.

After the concert, Jimmy led the Fab Four out to their limousine and Paul said to him, "Did you see Rosie when George was singing?"

"Yeah, she was pretty excited."

"Well, good luck with your proposal tomorrow." With that Paul got in the limo with the rest of the Beatles and the limo sped off.

Later that night Jimmy presented her with the signed t-shirt and while he never tried to have sex with her, he had a funny feeling she would not have turned him down that night but he knew that when it came to Rosie Shannon, he had to do things the right way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Mary had taken it all in and said, "So the next day you proposed to Rosie at the swimming hole?"

"Yes I did. She was wearing the shirt and was still glowing from seeing the Beatles from the night before and she very happily said yes."

"Do you still have the shirt?"

"Oh yeah, Rosie never parted with it. In fact, she very rarely wore it. Let's face it, a shirt with all of the Beatle's original signatures on it would be worth a lot of money. She didn't want someone to come up and put a gun to her and demand her shirt, but I was always grateful to the lads as Brian Epstein called them."

"Where's the shirt now?"

"I gave it to Helen when Rosie died. She loves the Beatles too…especially Sir Paul."

Mary wanted to say more but her phone rang. Mary answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mary, it's Daniel."

"Daniel, are you all right?"

"Yes Mary, I'm fine but the company isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just checked online. Thanks to the bad press Lookinglass got due to this gala that went awry, our stocks have started to fall. You need to get to New York."

"How is my going to New York going to help?"

"We're already making arrangements for you to appear on the various cable news networks. This gala really threw a monkey wrench into our recovery with the public. Try to remember, it was a children's charity that we were supporting and it turned violent."

"All right Daniel. I'll be on the corporate jet first thing in the morning."

"I'm emailing you the arrangements. Be at the airport at 6:00 AM. You'll want to get there in plenty of time to meet with people before you do the interviews on Monday."

"Can't I just do this via satellite?"

"No, Mary. New York is the business hub of our country. It'll look better if you are in New York meeting with our New York group."

"All right Daniel. I'll be there."

She hung up and looked at Jimmy who said, "I guess, you need to start packing."

"Yeah I do. I'm not even sure I'll sleep tonight."

"Hey Mary, I wasn't going to say anything until I had more information but since you have to leave early. I want you to know something."

"What's that?"

"I believe I know who the scarred man is."

"Who?"

"It's Joey Reynolds."

Mary's eyes got wide and she said, "Are you sure?"

"He said something to me that Joey was notorious for saying and when I called him Joey, he didn't deny it."

"Did you tell Duval and Paula this?"

"No, because it'll bring up too many questions and they haven't had their talk yet. They're supposed to tomorrow though."

"Well, if they don't come clean with each other, you're going to have to sit them down and have a Father Knows Best moment with them. It's time everyone knew everything."

"I know….Mary have you been watching old episodes of Father Knows Best?"

Mary looking a little embarrassed said, "I was trying to catch a sampling of popular shows when you were young."

"Really? What all did you watch?"

Mary took a deep breath and said, "Father Knows Best, Leave it Beaver, The Rifleman, My Three Sons, Bonanza and oh yeah, I couldn't resist checking out Batman."

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "Well Mary, you certainly found some good shows. Now before you leave, I just have to know one thing."

"What's that James?"

"What happened with you and Paula at Victoria's Secret?"

Mary just laughed slightly and said, "OK James I'll tell you but I assure you, it's nowhere near as exciting as you might think."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Try me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Hallerman was in Senator Murphy's office. He had done the custodian duties and put away all of the equipment and then carefully hid so everyone thought he had cleared the building.

He decided the one way to get into the office would be from above. The air ducts while not comfortable, he knew that he'd be able to get in and out of the office without having to swipe anyone's key card. While he knew that there were no security cameras in the hallways, he didn't want to take any chances on any security guards making any late night rounds at the wrong time. It was just an average office building. There was nothing special about it. One would have thought a sitting US senator would pick something a little more extravagant. However, as he had cased the office, he also cased the people in it. He realized that part of Senator Murphy's charm was that she wanted to appear accessible and one of the average folk. It was clearly that way with her staff. Nick knew it was phony. He'd made a career out of being phony and could spot it a mile away.

He came through the air duct, removed his shoes and dropped down into the office.

He went straight to the safe that was behind the picture of the US Capitol building. He had all of his equipment for safe cracking and lock picking. He was in within two minutes. He had to admit to himself that while he had heard of stealing from the government, it never crossed his mind that he could actually steal for the government. He had worked as a CI for Agent Siegel in Chicago but he never actually cracked open a safe for him. He liked Agent McCaffrey…or rather he liked her connections in DC. The door opened and there it was…his get out of jail free jump drive.

Nick wasn't stupid. He came prepared. He had five other jump drives as he wasn't sure what type the senator would be using. He had the right one and he made the switch. He closed the safe and replaced the picture over it and the place looked like he'd never touched it.

He then walked back to the air duct. He stepped on the senator's desk in his stocking feet and lifted himself up into the air duct. He sealed it up and made his way back the way he came in. He didn't have a clue as to what was on this jump drive and he wasn't going to find out either. He knew this was big and the words plausible deniability were what he needed on this. Besides, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be on that plane tomorrow. He knew he was going to have to stick it out in the air ducts for the night. This building had retail on the ground floor. All he had to do was wait for everything to open up on Sunday and then casually walk out of the building with the other shoppers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Senator Murphy was in her office and there was a knock at her door. She walked up and opened it. It was Kyle Graff.

"Hello Kyle Graff. I'm so glad you got my message."

"What can I do for you Senator?"

"Kyle, I'm in a position to make you a very good offer."

"What would that be?"

"You turned me down before but in light of your recent problem with Mary Goodwin, I was hoping perhaps we could strike up a partnership."

"With what?"

"Kyle, you don't understand what you found in that lab in Senegal."

"I saw something I didn't want to see."

"Kyle, Mary Goodwin has played you. Don't you want pay back? You seemed like you wanted it last night before the shooting started."

"Oh yes, how is your special counsel Charles Kirk doing?"

"He's critical, but he lives." She clearly didn't sound like she cared one way or the other.

"Your sentiment is touching."

"Well, if he had died, he could have been of more use to me or to us."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "What's in your mind woman?"

"Look Kyle, you know perfectly well what your brother and I were doing. I know you made it clear that you wanted no part of playing God with people but…how do you feel about a little revenge on Mary Goodwin?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "She did screw me over. She now has control of Oncentric and I can't break up the company as I initially wanted to. It means I'll have to forgo some of my plans for buying myself a little island."

"I can make it worth your while. You see Patient 0-A doesn't realize it but he's been under my scrutiny for a while. I only need my doctor Victor Shelley who coincidentally is Liza Elliot's ex-husband to find the cure for him."

"The cure for him?"

"He's not like James Pritchard. James Pritchard has a genetic pre-disposition and his life span if Liza can fix him is the lifespan of any thirty-five year old at this point in time."

"What of Patient 0-A?"

"Well, there's where it gets tricky. I think it would be better if I just took out my jump drive and showed it to you."

"A jump drive?"

"Yes, I made a very impressive presentation to our own Uncle Sam's military but our Commander in Chief wants no part of it. He puts it right up there with human cloning…but it's not cloning, we're bringing people back from the grave. I need the lab that Oncentric had."

"You think that I can give that to you with Mary Goodwin owning the majority of the company?"

"I've looked at what she bought. She didn't touch the research and development part of the company where medical tests are done."

"Senator, our government turned you down. Why are still pursuing this?"

"The USA isn't the only country who wants to buy technology to enhance their military. Not only are other countries interested but maybe certain groups are interested."

Kyle raised his eyebrows and said, "Groups? As in terrorist organizations?"

"Possibly."

"Senator, what you're proposing reeks of treason."

"Kyle, I truly believe that nobody owes anyone anything in this world and when you see an opportunity to better your situation, you should go for it…and to hell with everyone else. Friendship is overrated. Everybody will screw you over if they have the chance. The only option is to screw everyone else over before they can do it you."

"What about all of your speeches about helping the poor, drug addicted homeless people and how we need to spend more money on them."

"They're simply a means to an end. I keep promising the moon and don't deliver but the masses have been led to believe that having seniority in the Senate somehow make their lives better and in the meantime, I can run all the back room deals I choose to run."

"Oh Senator, you're so diabolical. No wonder my brother and you hit it off so well."

"Yeah, it's too bad you're gay. Can I interest you in watching the presentation?"

"All right."

The senator walked to the safe and got it out. She put it in her laptop and proceeded to hit play. However, to her shock nothing was on the jump drive.

Kyle said, "Problem Senator?"

"Somehow someone has managed to steal my jump drive."

"Well then, I guess this concludes out business."

Kyle turned to walk out when Senator Murphy said, "Wait, I know this looks bad but, I will have that jump drive back in my possession within forty eight hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula looked at her cell phone for some kind of message from Nick. Given everything that had happened the night before, this jump drive almost seemed trivial considering she had no idea what was on it.

She saw Duval pull up in front of her house. He was on time. She took a deep breath as she knew what she had to tell him. She knew it was going to change their relationship but she hoped that somehow they could weather the storm that was about come.

Duval knocked at the door. Paula opened it. They smiled at each other and instinctively hugged each other.

Paula said, "I made coffee."

Duval smiled and said, "That's always a good start."

They sat down with their coffee and Duval said, "So what is it you need to tell me."

Paula was quiet and then said, "Duval, I never told you this before because I was embarrassed."

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"Duval, I've never really told you much about my internship at the Sheriff's department."

Duval nodded and said, "It's OK Paula. I think I know what you're going to tell me and I want you know that I totally understand. We all make mistakes when we're young. You really don't have to be embarrassed about anything."

Paula looked puzzled and said, "Duval, what is it that you think you already know?"

"Look I know about the money Dad gave you. I think it's great that Dad thought enough of one of his interns to help her out. He also wrote you a letter of recommendation for grad school."

Paula hesitated and then said, "Yeah, he was great in that respect. That's not what I was going to tell you though."

"Oh really?"

"I was going to tell you about Liza."

"What about her?"

Paula took a deep breath and said, "Her paternity has come up recently. You asked me if Chaz was her birth father."

"Yeah, and you said no. Was it your friend Kevin whom Chaz named?"

Paula raised her eyebrows and said, "Kevin was gay. He met his life partner right before he started the internship and last I heard from him they got married when it became legal."

"I see so what are you trying to tell me?"

"Oh Duval, you're being so nice to me here. Please stop talking and just let me get this out."

"OK."

"What I'm trying to tell you is that…" At that moment, Paula's phone rang.

Duval saw her looking at the number and said, "Please don't answer it."

"I have to. It's work related." She put the phone to her ear and said, "McCaffrey."

"Agent McCaffrey, I have gift for you. Do you have my gift?"

"Yes I do. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the airport."

"With all of the security?"

"Agent McCaffrey, you promised me a get out of jail free card and as soon as I get it, I'm walking on my plane, so meet me at the airport. I'm currently at gate S-10. My flight leaves at 4:00 PM. Be here or I fly the coop with your jump drive and I will simply live my life in countries with no extradition laws. It's not my first choice but I'll take it if that's all I can get."

"I'm on my way." She hung up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Paula, if it's work related, let me go with you."

"No, this I have to do on my own."

"Does this have anything to do with the senator?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't be alone for this."

"Duval, I'll be in a public place."

They exited Paula's house in silence and Duval was at his car as he watched Paula drive off. He got into his car and then said into his phone, "Arthur."

"Yes Agent Pritchard."

"I need you to monitor where Agent McCaffrey is going."

"Is this a matter of public safety?"

"Yes, in the big picture it is."

"Very well, she's just gotten on Interstate 5 going south."

"Thanks Arthur. Let me know what exit she takes." Duval got in his car and began his pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senator Murphy was in her office and she made a phone call. "Yes, it's me. I've lost the jump drive. Someone very craftily managed to break into my office and steal it. I want it back with the thief in tow."

A voice on the other end said, "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"The only person who comes to mind is Paula McCaffrey. She met with Adair before she was killed. I suspect Adair told McCaffrey enough to make her set this in motion. It all makes sense as well with the investigation they've been doing."

"How do you want us to proceed?"

"I need proof first that it is McCaffrey who has it. This might turn into our advantage though."

"Do you want us to kill McCaffrey?"

"No, you people are so short sighted. We've already taken out one agent, to take out more would be very reckless. There are however ways of killing people without actually killing them. Monitor McCaffrey's movement after the gala last night. I know the theft happened last night. It was empty in here and I looked at it on Friday and showed it to another potential buyer. She didn't steal it that I'm sure of but, whomever did will most likely be handing it off to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula parked in the airport parking lot. She couldn't believe that Nick would ask her to meet here but it made sense to him. She made her way to security, flashed her badge and proceeded to gate S-10.

She walked to the gate and saw Nick sitting there very calmly reading a newspaper. He looked up from the paper and smiled.

He got up and walked to her. Paula said, "Do you have it?"

Nick smiled and took her hand and kissed it while placing the jump drive in her hand. "I've done my part, now do yours."

Paula smiled and said, "Perhaps I should wait to make sure this is the real jump drive."

Nick got serious and said, "I did what you asked me to do. This is the jump drive that you wanted. I haven't looked at it because whatever this is, I want no part of it. Now our deal was that I give you the jump drive and you give me my pardon. What am I missing?"

Paula thought about it and said, "You're right…a deal's a deal. Here's the paperwork."

"There's more to it than that isn't there?"

Paula nodded and said, "Yes." She took out her phone and brought up a website. She put in a password and put in the code. The screen showed confirmed for Nick Hallerman. She showed the phone to him.

Nick smiled and said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you Agent McCaffrey." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her mouth and whispered, "You know, I'm well aware of your talents with sleight of hand and cards."

"Of course you are. How can we forget that I lifted the keys to the handcuffs off of you after you lifted them off of Siegel?"

"My point exactly, you and I could clean up in any casino around the world."

Paula sighed and said, "Nick, you're such a romantic. I know you're not the settling down type. What would I have if I went with you?"

Nick smiled and said, "A lot of money and very sweet memory."

Paula couldn't help but laugh slightly and said, "Yes Nick, it would be sweet but I'm afraid I've got bad guys to catch."

"I figured as much but you can't blame me for trying. How about getting rid of my tracking anklet."

"Oh, I'm sure you can get it off." She leaned in and whispered, "It was never turned on to the computer. Nobody at the FBI knew what I was doing. I just put it on you with a dummy light on to make sure you'd come through and you did as have I."

Nick laughed and said, "Well played. I just need to know one more thing."

"What?"

"How did you convince the president to give me a Presidential Pardon?"

Paula smiled and said, "Let's just say the president owed me a favor. Have a good life Nick."

"You too Paula McCaffrey."

Paula turned and walked away. She didn't realize whom she walked past who had his head in a newspaper.

They started to call the passengers to board the plane bound for Amsterdam when Nick felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and said, "Change your mind?"

He turned and saw Duval flashing his badge at him. "Hi there."

Nick looked around and got worried. "Look I cut a deal with Agent McCaffrey, you can't take me into custody."

"I don't want to take you into custody. What was all of that about?"

"Do you work with the lady?"

"Yes, I do."

"Maybe you need to ask her."

"I'm asking you. What was going on between the two of you?"

"Oh, this isn't just business, it's personal. Look Agent Pritchard is it? McCaffrey and I never slept together if that's what you're wondering. I did a job for her and she paid me for it with a Presidential Pardon. As for the kiss, it was gratitude and a hope that I could get her to come with me and help me clean up at the poker and black jack tables with a little fringe benefits on the side but…she wasn't interested. I've stolen many things in my time but, I can't steal hearts if they already belong to someone else."

Duval was shocked by the Presidential Pardon revelation but simply said, "Thank you for your honesty. I won't keep you from your flight."

Duval turned to leave when Nick said, "Hey, you look kind of familiar to me. Do you have a brother or maybe a cousin who works out of the New York office?"

Duval turned and said, "No, none that I'm aware of why?"

"I guess you've just got one of those faces."

Duval nodded and then said, "Well, now that you mention it, you remind me of someone I once arrested."

Nick smiled and said, "I guess we all look the same to one another. Cheers!" He turned and walked onto the plane.

Duval was still in shock over what Nick had told him about the Presidential Pardon. He was going to get to the bottom of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula got home. She took an alternate route on the off chance that someone might have followed Nick to the airport and hence followed her home but there was no indication that anyone was following her. This almost seemed too easy.

She held up the jump drive and couldn't believe she had it. She couldn't help but wonder if Nick had given her the correct one. She also wondered if it was worth it. It had to be. Adair was clearly killed because of it. It all made sense. Adair saw what was in Oncentric's lab. She started to poke around when she was told not to. Paula started to ask questions and then met with Adair and Adair got shot dead in broad daylight. Whatever was on this jump drive, Paula knew it had to be big.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. She did something very cliché and put the jump drive in her pumpkin shaped cookie jar. She walked to the door, looked out and saw that it was Duval.

She opened the door and Duval said, "What's going on Paula?" He walked passed her.

Paula getting miffed that he just cavalierly came in said, "Come in Duval." She shut the door.

"What's up with you giving a thief at the airport a Presidential Pardon?"

Paula looked at him funny and said, "How do you know I was at the airport?"

"I followed you. I had Arthur track you."

Paula got very angry and said, "You had Arthur track me and you followed me? Do I need a restraining order on you? That's stalking Duval! There are laws on the books against that."

"Paula, what did he steal for you?"

"I don't have to answer that. You're not my boss, Fielding is."

"How can I trust you if you're not straight with me?"

"Duval, you haven't exactly been straight with me. Besides, this is work related. You of all people should be able to understand that. You're not allowed to speak of what you found in Oncentric's lab when you found Gracie remember?"

"Have you found it?"

"What do you think I'm supposed to find?"

Duval was silent and then began to back track, "I'm sorry Paula. I shouldn't have followed you…but, if you have the information that I think you might have, please remember that Gracie was nearly killed in that lab, my brother Jimmy went into hiding and Adair got killed."

Paula could see genuine concern and worry for her. "Duval, I understand you're worried about me but, you told me a while back to have faith in you. Well now I'm asking you to have faith in me."

"Paula, don't do this on your own."

"Duval, if there's something you want to share with me, do it now."

Duval was silent and then said, "I can't."

Paula took a deep breath and said, "Well, then I can't say anything else. I think you should go for now."

Duval looked like he wanted to tell her everything and yet nothing all at the same time. "I guess, I'll see you later." He turned and walked out. Paula went to the window and saw him get in his car and drive away. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

She realized she had to stay focused. She walked to the cookie jar and grabbed the jump drive. She took out her special lap top that she obtained from Mary Goodwin not long after they met at Victoria's Secret and proceeded to download the program onto the special website that scanned her retina before it downloaded.

Paula was surprised at how long it was taking to download. She realized this must be quite a program.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza walked into the main room where Jimmy was looking at the wall giving him information. "Jimmy? What are you looking at?"

"I was looking up someone from my past. His name is Joey Reynolds."

"Who was he?"

"From fifth grade on, he was my best friend until 1993. We both ended up going to work for the King County Sheriff's department. We were each other's best man at one another's wedding. In fact, he married Rosie's best friend Laurel Denny. Our kids played together, we had Thanksgiving dinner together more than a few times over the years. He was the father of the prosecutor Jeff Reynolds who was murdered."

"I take it something happened in 1993."

"Yeah, it did."

"What was it?"

"Joey forgot one of the rules of being a deputy sheriff."

"Well, we need to do a transfusion, maybe you could tell me about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval walked into his house, feeling not so good about himself. He knew he had no right to walk into Paula's house and demand she tell him what she was doing at the airport. The man was clearly working as her CI but something about all of it made him fear for Paula's safety. He then had to ask himself a tough question. Was he fearful for her safety as an FBI agent or just simply because she was the woman he loved?

He started to walk down the hallway toward his bedroom and his shoulder nicked a picture and knocked it off the wall to the floor. He bent down and saw that it was the wedding picture of his grandparents Grace and Ben Pritchard from 1935. He smiled and said, "Sorry Grandma and Grandpa." He started to put it back on the wall.

As he was straightening it up, he started to look more closely at his grandmother. He then leaned in and looked closer. He saw a woman about Liza's height with blonde hair. Liza truly looked like she could have been Grandma Grace's sister. He started to remember everything. Paula wrote to him that she couldn't be with him and that he'd only find more disappointment if he found her. Paula admitted in the freezer car that she should have told him everything. She tried to rebuff him when he said they shouldn't be afraid of their feelings and she said that maybe they should be. He kept trying to figure out who Liza reminded him of.

His own father told him to speak with Paula and get everything out in the open. Paula admitted that Scott wasn't Liza's birth father. Chaz wasn't her birth father and neither was Kevin. Jimmy on the other hand admitted that he gave Paula a letter of recommendation and he gave her the winnings from a poker game to keep her from losing her apartment. He also punched Chaz in the face when he made the rude remark about Paula.

Duval's eyes got wide as he was putting all of this together. He looked back at the photograph and said, "No, it can't be. Please Dad say it ain't so."

Duval grabbed his car keys, ran out of the house, got in the car and sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula had finished downloading the file and now it was time to simply play it. The program opened and Paula saw Senator Murphy's face on the screen.

"Hello, my name is Moira Murphy and I'm here to make a pitch to you for Project Resurrection. What is Resurrection you ask? What does it usually mean? It means life from death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval arrived at Mary Goodwin's house. He used his pass to get in that Mary had given him a while ago and he walked into the house. He could hear Jimmy and Liza speaking in the living room.

"Jimmy, you're absolutely sure about this Joey Reynolds?"

"He always swore revenge on me and by what he said to me in the stairwell, I suspect he's the reason I had to resign from the Sheriff's Department. He said everything always works out for me even when I have to resign."

"Mom and Duval need to know about all of this. He's clearly the glue that's binding all of this together. Are you sure he killed George Gadwell though?"

"George backed me up when I got rid of Joey. It was clearly a revenge killing. I suspect his original murder of Bettina Clark was to get my attention. It did but nothing initially tied that killing to Joey which would explain why he went after George."

Duval walked very quietly to the living room and poked his head around the corner where he could see Liza giving Jimmy a blood transfusion. Duval's eyes got very wide and he immediately crouched down behind the wall and sat on the floor as he listened to everything else that was said.

Liza then said, "Jimmy do you think Mom and Duval are telling each other everything right now?"

"I hope so because I don't want this deception to go on much longer."

"Maybe we should just go over to Mom's house and sit down with them."

"No, they need to do this on their own."

"I just feel so guilty about lying to Mom about who you are and deceiving her on why I'm giving you my blood."

"It's only for a little while longer."

"Jimmy, I always wanted to know who my birth father was and I'm glad it's you."

"Me too. Just remember though, Scott Elliott was your Dad. I'm just happy that I can be your friend."

"I'm glad we're friends too. I just hope Duval will be able to deal with this."

"He has no choice. He's got to."

Tears were coming down Duval's face as he heard all of it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted it to not be true. The love of his life had a relationship with his father before he met her. He had to get out of there. He had to go see Paula. Part of him wanted to go in there and punch his father out but he knew that there had to be two sides to this and he needed to hear Paula's side no matter how physically ill it might make him to hear it.

He quietly got up and left not realizing that his cell phone fell out of his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senator Murphy got a phone call and the voice on the other end said, "We've traced McCaffrey's steps with her car's GPS and facial recognition. She met someone at the airport today. The security feed shows that he took her hand at one point. The facial recognition on him shows that his name is Nicholas Hallerman and he's a thief. He got on a plane bound for Amsterdam. Do you want us to intercept him?"

Senator Murphy spoke in a very angry voice. "No, he's the minnow. I'll make a call and make sure he's dealt with at his final destination. Right now, I want the shark that put him up to it. You know what you need to do."

"Understood Senator."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula was looking at her laptop as the program finished. Her jaw had dropped and she was looking as shocked and dumbfounded as a person could look. She sat there for several minutes taking it in. As the reality slowly took hold she said, "Holy Mother of God, Jimmy Jr is the Sheriff of King County. Oh my God….oh my God….oh my God!"

As the full reality was hitting the second wave hit, "Patient 0-A is Deputy Joey Scumbag Reynolds! Oh my God!"

She ran to her phone and hit Liza's number. It went to voice mail. "Liza! Listen to me very carefully, get the hell out of town. You're in danger! Call me when you get somewhere else."

She then hit speed dial to Jimmy's phone. "Jimmy, it's Paula! I know the truth. I know you're Sheriff Jimmy you bastard! I can't believe you would keep this from me! Get out of town with Liza! It's not safe here!"

She then hit speed dial and got Duval's voice mail. "Where the hell is everyone?!"

Duval's message stopped and Paula said very quickly, "Duval, I know Jimmy Jr is your father. We need to talk about what happened to Gracie. I've told Jimmy and Liza to get out of town. I know what Resurrection is. It's your father and Joey Reynolds! Joey Reynolds is the scarred man! Get over here as fast as you can…"

She stopped talking suddenly as she heard cars stopping out front. She looked outside and it was black vans and men in black were coming toward the house. She still had her phone in her hand. "Duval they're coming for me. I've counted ten of them. I don't stand much of a chance. I have to destroy the evidence. Just remember what happened to Cinderella. Please help me!"

She hung up the phone and grabbed the laptop with the jump drive. She could hear them starting to beat down the door. She ran to the kitchen still with the phone in her hand.

Outside the men were all dressed in riot gear and body armor. The main man said, "Just remember guys, our employer wants this woman alive and unharmed. If she starts to shoot we take evasive maneuvers."

The door broke down and the men in black came in. They saw Paula in the kitchen with a hammer in her hand. She shattered her phone and then she was in the process of shattering her laptop. The window above her sink was open and there was no jump drive in in the laptop.

When she saw the men, she grabbed her gun and started shooting. It was no match for their body armor that they were wearing and while she managed to get one man in the leg, everyone else was unharmed.

She attempted to use her self-defense abilities but she was outnumbered and these men were all built like football players and every bit as trained as she was. They surrounded her and grabbed her and subdued her. She was literally immobilized as they carried her out of the house.

As she started to be taken out of the house she screamed, "Let go of me you bastards! I'm an FBI agent! Do you have any idea what the penalty is for what you're doing?!"

With that she got tazed and she was down for the count. One man grabbed her lap top and what was left of her phone. Another man went outside to the back yard where the window to the kitchen was and saw a jump drive in the dirt. He picked it up and pocketed.

Outside, Duval was coming around the corner in his car and was still contemplating what he had just witnessed with Jimmy and Liza. He just wanted to hear Paula tell him what happened. How he'd deal with it would be determined by what she told him. He was pulling up to the house and was horrified to see Paula being carried out by the men in black to a black van. He grabbed his gun, got out of his car, pointed his gun at them and yelled, "Let her go!"

That was all the farther he got when he got tazed and fell to the ground. The person who tazed him was none other than Joan Soladar whom Duval arrested for murder and drug trafficking two years earlier.

She dialed her phone. The voice on the other end said, "Yes, Solly."

"Senator, we have a problem here. Duval Pritchard showed up to our little kidnapping party. Should I put a bullet in his brain? I would really enjoy that."

"Solly, people like you are so boring when it comes to solving problems. We need Jimmy Pritchard. How malleable do you think he'll be if we kill his son?"

"All right point taken. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring him with. Having both of them will make this far more interesting and far more productive. I now fully believe that it was good that my men were unsuccessful at grabbing Mary Goodwin."

Solly hung up and motioned for the men to come and get Duval. Both Duval and Paula were injected with sedatives as they laid next to each other in the van. Solly said with an evil smile, "Sleep well you two. We're going to have so much fun when you both wake up."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	14. Where is Everyone?

Chapter 14

Where is Everyone?

By

Kelly Batten

Jimmy woke up early. He wanted to see Mary on television. He knew her first stop was on Fox and Friends and then it was over to CNN.

"Arthur, turn on Fox and Friends. Mary should just be on right about now."

Arthur tuned on the broadcast on for him and there was Mary speaking with the co-hosts of the show.

Brian Kilmeade said, "Thank you for being with us this morning Ms. Goodwin."

"Thank you for having me."

"Can you tell us this morning about how your company is faring after that horrible attack on Saturday night at your annual fund raiser?"

"Well, in all honesty, my company is doing very well. My legal counsel and financial advisor told me that I needed to do so some interviews to assuage people's fears but so far with the market opening this morning, Lookinglass is doing very well. It appears that the people still have every confidence in our products."

Ainsley Earhardt then said, "What about the cancer research that you were accused of putting the brakes on?"

"It's true that I did put a stop to the research and treatments. The reason for that is that it was determined that it had unpredictable side effects that could prove lethal. Granted cancer is a lethal disease in many cases but the side effects didn't justify further testing. In other words, it was simply a bad treatment. My wish at this point is to stick with what Lookinglass is good at which is providing the best software products on the market and the best internet service to our customers around the world."

Ainsley said, "However, Ms. Goodwin, you benefitted from the treatment. Are you saying that you can have it but no one else can?"

Mary got thoughtful and then said, "If I thought this could work in the general population, then I'd be on board completely but, I had a very rare form of cancer and the treatment that I got was a treatment that worked in one in ten million people. When we did further testing, we realized that this was not something that would work for the majority of people and it would have terrible consequences. The ends just simply don't justify the means here. I wish to God they would but they don't."

Brian Kilmeade then switched gears and asked, "What about Kyle Graff? His party crashing before the terrorists showed up is all over the internet. Did you do a hostile takeover of his brother's company?"

"No, I did a perfectly legal transaction. Kyle Graff put that stock up for sale and I bought all 51% that was for sale. Kyle Graff wanted to break up his brother's empire and sell it off piece by piece. He was hoping multiple people would buy it but I beat everyone else to the punch. I know that Oncentric meant the world to Connor Graff. Connor Graff meant the world to me. It's no secret to the people who knew us that we were an on again off again couple. Connor and I wanted to merge our empires together. By buying up 51% of Oncentric, I can make all of Connor's dreams a reality."

"What about Kyle Graff?"

"Kyle Graff and his twin brother Connor had been estranged for many years. In fact, I didn't even know he existed until he made himself known to me after Connor's death. Kyle only came into Connor's assets because Connor didn't leave a will. However, when Kyle decided to go public with that company, I was within my rights to buy up what I did. I make no apology for it."

Ainsley Earhardt then said, "That's all well and good but what about what your brother Otto did? He shut down Lookinglass and he then killed himself and Connor."

"Yes, it's very unfortunate. My brother Otto was not well mentally. He had a brilliant mind but he was also disturbed. He never quite got over the death of our parents and when he suspected that things were getting more serious between Connor and myself, he wasn't able to handle it well."

Steve Doocey then said, "Well, you've clearly moved on though. What was up with that kiss between you and that FBI agent? That's what's really dominating social media now."

Mary laughed slightly and said, "I assure you, I kissed her only as a distraction. If you have watched all of the various videos that have shown up on social media, you'll see that I slipped my head of security a knife while I was kissing Agent McCaffrey so he could disarm the man holding the gun on her."

Ainsely then said, "Which he did. My hat's off to all of the people who got that situation under control. It's only a shame that three of the assailants ended up dead. It's a terrible way to end an evening that was supposed to be a charity for a good cause."

"Well, I can tell you that we raised a good deal of money for the March of Dimes. I don't have the final tally yet but in spite of those men showing up, the evening was successful and as for myself and Agent McCaffrey, we are good friends and nothing more."

Brian Kilmeade then said, "Well Mary Goodwin, it's a pleasure to speak with you and we wish you the best with Lookinglass."

"Thank you very much."

Jimmy finished watching and smiled. "Mary, you know just what to say and you say it with such class. Making the world think you and Connor were in love was a good move. Kyle comes off looking worse and it'll play into the good senator's hands even better."

Jimmy was very curious as to what happened with Duval and Paula so he decided to try Duval at home. He dialed the number and Gracie answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Gracie."

Gracie smiled and said, "Grandpa, what has you calling this early?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak with my son before he went off to work."

"Oh well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"He's not here."

"Did he already leave for work?"

"Actually, he never came home last night. Sam and I went out to dinner and when I got home, he wasn't here and I knew he was supposed to see Paula, so I just figured they worked out their differences and spent the night together. At least I hope that's what happened. After seeing the two of them at the gala, they really seem like they belong together."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Well, if he didn't come home, I can't think of any other reason."

"Yeah, I'm with you Grandpa. Look I need to get going to school."

"Of course dear. You have a good day and I'll talk to you later."

"OK bye Grandpa."

Jimmy was feeling really good. It appeared that Paula and Duval had worked everything out. They told each other everything and all was well.

Liza then came into the house and said, "Hey Jimmy, did you get any kind of a message from Mom on your cell phone?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked. Why?"

Liza looked uneasy but then said, "I got a very strange message from Mom last night. I didn't check my messages until this morning but, I think maybe you should hear this."

"OK Liza, let's hear it."

Liza put her phone down and played the message on speaker phone. "Liza! Listen to me very carefully, get the hell out of town. You're in danger! Call me when you get somewhere else."

Jimmy's eyes got very wide and he said, "Have you tried to call your mother?"

"I did and there's no answer. I've tried her landline at home and her cell phone goes into voice mail. I tried her office number and that gives me voice mail as well."

Jimmy then took out his phone and he realized there was a message on it. "Let's see if there's something in my voicemail."

He hit play and got the following message. "Jimmy, it's Paula! I know the truth. I know you're Sheriff Jimmy you bastard! I can't believe you would keep this from me! Get out of town with Liza! It's not safe here!"

Liza looked at Jimmy in horror. "Jimmy, this doesn't sound like my mother had a conversation with Duval. I can't believe she'd be saying these things if she and Duval spoke."

"I agree."

"Have you spoken with Duval?"

"No, I called his house and Gracie said that he wasn't there and never came home. We both were hoping that Duval and Paula finally hooked up last night but I'm not so sure now. I'm gonna try his cell phone." He called Duval's cell phone and while it rang, it went into voice mail. He then tried to call his office number and that went into his voice mail.

Liza said, "Anything?"

"No, listen Liza, I think you'd better call in sick today."

"I can't. I was caught on the video on Saturday night and the school wants me to give a statement about my involvement if any. I think they also want to ask me about Mom and Mary."

"What are we? Living in the 1950's?"

"Come on Jimmy, large universities are subject to politics and image and I think they just want a statement from me to get ahead of whatever may or may not come out about one of their grad students. Mom's an FBI agent and Mary's a public figure so it makes sense that they want to talk to me. I'm just really worried about Mom and Duval. This is very weird that we can't get in touch with them."

"Well I tell you what. I'm gonna go to the FBI and just see if they came in today."

"Why don't you just call FBI?"

"Because if I go in, I can see the reactions of everyone there and gauge what the heck is going on."

"All right, let me know if you find out anything."

"I will and Liza, come directly home after school."

"I will Jimmy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Goodwin was leaving the Fox News Network building when she was approached by a man who said, "Mary Goodwin?"

She turned to see a man wearing a nice shirt and khaki pants. He was clearly dressed for business casual. "Yes?"

He held up his ID and said, "Can you please come with me?"

Mary looked a little stunned and said, "Am I under arrest?"

"No, but we need to speak with you."

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't. I still have interviews set up over at CNN and MSNBC."

"I'm afraid that they'll have to rely on what you said to Fox and Friends this morning."

"I don't think so. I've already said I'll be there."

"Ms. Goodwin you don't understand. They've already been told that you're feeling under the weather and can't make it today."

Mary got a shocked look on her face and said, "What?"

With that a van pulled up and four guys came out and grabbed Mary Goodwin and threw a bag over her head and ushered her into the van and it sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy walked into the FBI offices and all seemed normal initially but he saw that Paula's office was empty and Duval's desk was empty as well. Agent Malcolm saw Jimmy first and said, "Jimmy? What brings you in today?"

"I came to see Paula and Duval. After what happened on Saturday night, I thought they'd need my assistance."

"Well, they're not here today. Fielding just came in and announced it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be glad to talk to you if you like."

"I think I will." Jimmy walked into Fielding's office and could see Fielding was packing up his laptop. "Deputy Director Fielding?"

Fielding looked up and said, "Mr. Pritchard? What brings you in today?"

"I was looking for Duval and Paula."

Fielding raised his eyebrows and said, "They didn't tell you?"

Jimmy looked at him with a very straight face and said, "What is it that they were supposed to tell me?"

"Well I got an email from Duval a short time ago. He told me that he and Agent McCaffrey decided to take a few days off in light of what went down on Saturday night. He also implied that he and McCaffrey might be speaking with HR when they get back. I'm not sure if that's good or bad since she's his boss but, the Bureau has certainly worked things out in the past with other people who've started relationships."

"I see, well, if that's the case then, they probably emailed me as well. It makes sense that they would cover the employment side first before the family side." Jimmy smiled at Fielding and then said, "Are you taking a trip somewhere?"

"Actually, I was called and they need my assistance in DC for about two weeks so I'll be on an afternoon flight. I'm just packing a few things that I'll need and then I'll be on my way home to pack my clothes."

Jimmy was stunned by what he was hearing this all seemed a little too coincidental. "Can I ask, when did your email from Duval come in?"

"Oh it came in a little after eight. Why?"

"I see, I guess they met at his place. Well, I won't stand in your way. I'll see myself out."

"OK, I'll see you in a couple of weeks probably."

Jimmy proceeded to walk out of the offices. He got into the elevator and he dialed Gracie's number. "Hello?"

"Gracie where are you right now?"

"I'm here in the Suzzalo Library studying for a test that I need to take at 9:30. I'm studying with a couple of other people from class. Why?"

"Gracie, when did you leave home this morning?"

"Ah well, I spoke to you around 7:20 and I left right after that. I was meeting my study group at 8:00 AM. What's going on Uncle Jimmy?"

"I'm not sure. Listen very carefully though. After you're done with class, promise me you'll come to Mary's house. Don't go home."

Gracie got confused and said, "What's going on for real?"

"Gracie, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Don't go home under any circumstances today."

"All right, I'll come over after school."

"Thanks sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon."

Jimmy got in the car and sped off to Duval's house. He used his key and walked in with caution. He knew where Duval kept his old service revolver from his sheriff days and he immediately went to get it. He made sure it was fully loaded and he started to go room by room and everything seemed in order except for one thing. He could see that Duval's laptop was missing. He exited the house and immediately got in the car and sped over to Paula's house.

He looked at the house and everything seemed fine at first glance. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. He realized he was smelling fresh paint. He looked closer at the door and he realized that the door knob looked very new.

Jimmy had a sinking feeling in his gut that something very bad had happened. He got on his phone and said, "Arthur, this is an emergency. Can you tell me where Duval Pritchard's and Paula McCaffrey's cars are based on their GPS tracking?"

"I'm afraid Jimmy that neither of their tracking is online."

"Tell me the last location for both vehicles."

"Both vehicles were last registered as being at Paula McCaffrey's address."

"Arthur, can you track where their cell phones are?"

"I have no information available on Paula McCaffrey's phone but Duval Pritchard's phone is at Mary Goodwin's house."

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "His phone is there? I tried calling him this morning."

"Checking the setting and it's currently set on vibrate so you would not have heard it if you were in another room."

"Arthur, when was Duval in Mary's house?"

"Checking security records. He used his pass key to gain entrance last evening at 6:03 PM."

Jimmy's eyes got wide. He realized that was right at the time that Liza was giving him a blood transfusion.

"OK Arthur, I need you to override his security on his cell phone and I need you to tell me who his last call came from."

"Checking, yes, his last call came from Paula McCaffrey."

"Arthur, I need you to hack into that and I need to hear what was on that message."

"Of course Jimmy. The log shows that Duval Pritchard has not listened to this message."

"Play it Arthur."

"Playing right now…"

"Duval, I know Jimmy Jr is your father. We need to talk about what happened to Gracie. I've told Jimmy and Liza to get out of town. I know what Resurrection is. It's your father and Joey Reynolds! Joey Reynolds is the scarred man! Get over here as fast as you can… Duval they're coming for me. I've counted ten of them. I don't stand much of a chance. I have to destroy the evidence. Just remember what happened to Cinderella. Please help me!"

Jimmy was completely stunned. Arthur said, "Jimmy is there anything else I can do for you."

"No Arthur not now."

Jimmy surveyed the house and with the recording he realized one thing. Paula was grabbed and most likely so was Duval. He overheard himself and Liza talking and he came over here to confront Paula about everything and he stumbled into all of it. "Oh dear God where are they? Are they even still alive?"

Jimmy walked across the street to the nearest house and knocked on the door. A woman with a baby answered and said, "Hello. Can I help you?"

Jimmy smiled and said, "Hi, I hope you can help me out. My name is Jimmy Pritchard." He held up his driver's license for ID and then said, "My friend Paula McCaffrey lives in the house across the street and we had a little bit of an argument last night and I came over this morning to try and smooth things over and she's not there. Do you know when she might have left this morning?"

The woman smiled and said, "Well, if you had an argument last night it must not have been at her place. In fact, we didn't see her when we had to evacuate."

Jimmy looked at her funny and said, "Evacuate?"

"Yeah. It was around 5:30 PM when the utility people showed up and told us that everyone on the street had to evacuate and we had to literally evacuate now. All we could do was grab our jackets and purses and our kids and get out. We were all given meal vouchers for the local Outback Steakhouse."

"What was the problem?"

"They said there was a gas leak and for our safety we had to evacuate while they fixed it. They came into the Outback around 8:00 and told us it was OK to go home. I never saw Ms. McCaffrey though. I know she works for the FBI so we just all assumed she was away on business. I'm sorry you missed her. She seems like a very nice person."

"She is, I appreciate your help." The woman closed the door and Jimmy walked back to Paula's house and listened again to the message to Duval. Jimmy knew he had to get into the house. He went back to the car and he grabbed his lock pick. He used it many times in his days as a sheriff. He still kept it on hand. He figured one never knew when he might need it. He picked the lock and walked in.

Everything looked perfect, almost staged. He put the message on speaker phone to run in a loop. He started to piece together in his mind what Paula did. "OK Paula, you clearly saw what Resurrection was. How did you come across it?"

Jimmy looked at the wall and saw a cord that clearly should have been attached to a laptop. "OK you were looking at your laptop. You saw them coming for you so you attempted to get rid of the evidence."

He walked into the kitchen and pulled open drawers where he found a hammer. He also looked closely at the drawer and realized the drawer was open when she was smashing the evidence. He saw a piece of glass. He held it up and said, "From a cell phone? Possibly. You smash the cell phone but there's the laptop. You need to destroy that as well."

Jimmy looked around and saw a small piece of black plastic in the sink. "OK, what were you trying to tell Duval about Cinderella? She met the prince and lived happily ever after. No, Jimmy you're getting ahead of yourself. Come on you took Helen to see that movie so let's take it one step at a time.

Let's see, she was a poor orphan who was dressed in rags and treated horribly by her stepmother and stepsisters but…then one night she goes to the ball in a stunning gown but at midnight the spell is broken and everything reverts back to what it was before.

So her gown became the dress of rags. The horses pulling her coach became the mice. The coachman became the horse and the coach…." Jimmy looked around and on the top of the refrigerator he smiled at what he saw. "The coach turned back into a pumpkin."

Jimmy walked over to the pumpkin shaped cookie jar and opened it. There sat a jump drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wally Luskin was busy getting himself breakfast when his phone rang. "Hello?"

A man's voice said, "Ah yes, is Helen Pritchard there?"

"No, she's not, can I take a message?"

"Is this Wally?"

"Well yes, who's calling please?"

"This is Dr. Hendricks at the Medical Examiner's office."

"Dr. Hendricks? Isn't she there?"

"No, she's not. We haven't heard anything. We were wondering if she had scheduled a day off and we just didn't mark it down."

Wally got worried. "As far as I know she was on her way to work today. Look, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. I'll see if I can track her down."

"Thanks Wally. Please let her know she's not in trouble. She's always been very reliable so I'm sure she has a good reason for not being here. I just hope she didn't get into some kind of an accident."

"Me neither. I'll let you know though."

Wally hung up the phone and exited the apartment. He walked outside and to his surprise there was Helen's car still in front of the building.

He walked around the car and saw the door unlocked and slightly open. Wally felt the blood leave his face. He knew he had to call Jimmy Pritchard.

Jimmy's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jimmy, it's Wally."

"Wally? Ah it's really not a good time for me to be talking…"

"Jimmy listen. I think something's happened to Helen."

Jimmy felt sucker punched and he said, "Why do you think that Wally?"

"She didn't show up for work. Her car is still here and the driver's door was slightly ajar. I think we need to call the police."

"They won't do anything. A person needs to be missing for 48 hours."

"Helen might not have 48 hours."

"Listen Wally, Duval and Paula are missing as well."

"What? I don't understand, why would someone grab all three of them?"

"I don't know. Why don't you head over to Mary Goodwin's house and wait for me. I'll instruct Arthur to let you in based on your photo ID. I'm texting you her address right now."

"OK, I'll see you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza was sitting before her superiors and said, "Do you have any more questions?"

One man said, "Ms. Elliott, I hope you understand why we brought you in here. It wasn't to accuse you of anything or to even look down on anyone's alternative lifestyle."

"I understand and as I said, what you saw with my mother was nothing more than a distraction to disable those terrorists and it worked. I've always been up front with all of you with my sexual orientation and I don't see how anything that happened with Lookinglass on Saturday night reflects poorly on this university."

A woman then said, "I agree with Ms. Elliott. She's answered all of our questions and I think she should be allowed to get back to work."

"Thank you." Liza got up and exited the room.

Her phone rang and she could see that it was Sam. "Hi Sam."

"Hi Liza. Say have you heard from Gracie this morning?"

"No why?"

"I went to her 9:30 class and waited outside for her to come out after taking her test and she never came out. I caught up with one of her study partners from the class and she told me that they were on their way to the class from the library when Gracie heard her name called. They told me that she clearly recognized the man because she didn't seem afraid of him or anything. She told them she'd see them in class but she never showed up. I walked over to the area where they said she met the man and I found her cell phone in the bushes."

Liza's eyes got wide and she said, "Sam, something is very wrong. Mom and Duval are missing as well this morning. Jimmy's looking into it. Look, meet me in front of the Hub and we'll call Jimmy from there."

"I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy was in his car and grabbed his I tablet and put the jump drive into it. "All right Paula, what did you uncover last night?"

He hit play and he saw a familiar face. "Hello, my name is Moira Murphy and I'm here to make a pitch to you for Project Resurrection. What is Resurrection you ask? What does it usually mean? It means life from death.

Why are people so reluctant to want to engage in warfare? Well, it's the obvious answer. Nobody wants to see their loved ones die. In this day and age we have a military that's all volunteer. If we lose someone in combat, we have to hope that the military does a sufficient job to recruit someone to replace him or her.

With Resurrection, it's a game changer. We can bring people back from the dead and when we do, they're better and stronger.

Take for example this man. His name was James Pritchard. He used to be the Sheriff of King County in Seattle WA in his younger days. He was 75 years old when he was thrown from a bridge but, less than twenty-four hours later, he was put into a regeneration tank and three months later he emerged with the strength of five men. What Resurrection does is that it remakes the person into the best genetic version of himself or herself. As you can see Jimmy Pritchard looks nothing like he once did. Now, Jimmy Pritchard has a genetic pre-disposition that makes his body able to take the regeneration process that requires a good deal of electricity to make the final re-animation happen.

Now, Connor Graff and I originally believed that one had to have a genetic pre-disposition to regeneration to do this but thanks to a Dr. Victor Shelley, he was able to duplicate the enzyme that one needs to do this to anyone.

Which brings me to our next test subject. His name is Joseph Reynolds. He was also 75 years old when he was killed with a gunshot wound. He did not have the genetic pre-disposition but as you can see, we were able to regenerate and re-animate him.

Now the difference is on the genetic pre-disposition, Joseph Reynolds shelf life is very limited. Unless we can find a better way to duplicate the enzyme, I'm afraid his life expectancy will only be maybe three years total as opposed to James Pritchard who could conceivably live another thirty to forty years. There is a trade-off though, these people are subject to violent outbursts which means that these people must be controlled.

The military is the perfect place. A soldier gets killed, we bring him back. He's stronger and good to go for another three years at least. Another advantage to this would also be that because the original person's appearance is completely altered, that person can assume a new identity and go undercover where needed.

The original theory for this came from a graduate student by the name of Liza Elliott. She is already working for us in a roundabout way by treating James Pritchard. Sources say that James is doing well as he currently assists the FBI. I believe Ms. Elliott will be completely on board with our program in the near future as will James Pritchard. So far James and Joseph are our only successful people but we believe with more funding, we can and will be able to replenish armies.

Here is the process that one goes through."

Jimmy watched the screen as he saw himself morph from the old Jimmy into the new and improved Jimmy. He then watched the same thing with Joey.

When it was done, Moira came back on and said, "This is our proposal. Please consider this opportunity to get in on the ground floor on a new plane of evolution. Thank you for your time."

Jimmy turned it off and was stunned. He fully understood Paula's messages now. He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

As he sat there, his phone rang. He could see it was Gracie. "Hi Gracie, what's up?"

Sam then said, "Actually this is Sam, not Gracie."

Jimmy's eyes got wide and he said, "Sam, where's Gracie?"

"I don't know." He relayed everything that Gracie's friend had told him and then said, "Look Mr. Pritchard, I called Liza after I found Gracie's phone and she told me that Duval and Paula are also missing so she told me to meet her in front of the Hub. I've been here for quite a while and she hasn't shown up. I've tried calling her and it's going directly into voice mail. Why would someone grab Gracie, Liza, Paula and Duval?"

Jimmy was starting to feel very anxious and he said, "They also grabbed Helen."

"Oh my God! What can I do to help?"

"Nothing at the moment. Go home and I'll be in touch."

"Mr. Pritchard, I suspect my aunt has something to do with this."

"She has everything to do with it. Whatever you do though, don't confront her. I don't need you disappearing as well."

They hung up and Jimmy attempted to call Mary and got her voice mail. He then realized that she should be appearing on MSNBC about now so he went onto the I tablet to see her and to his shock, the host of the show that she was supposed to be on was telling everyone that she is not feeling well but that they do have the interview from Fox and Friends to share.

Jimmy turned off the tablet. "What the hell is going on? Where is everyone?"

He turned to look at Paula's house and he saw a man in black entering her house. "OK, here's where I start to get answers."

Jimmy walked into the house and saw the man rummaging through everything but taking great pains to keep everything looking normal. Jimmy decided the best approach was the direct one. "Hey there!"

The man looked up in total shock. Jimmy held up the jump drive and said, "Looking for this?"

The man looked at Jimmy with conviction and took out a knife. Jimmy smirked and said, "Really? You're gonna bring a knife to a gun fight?" Jimmy took out his old service revolver. "Let's sit and talk shall we? Keep in mind, I'm not afraid to use this. Now sit down and tell me where Paula McCaffrey, Duval Pritchard, Helen Pritchard, Gracie Pritchard and Liza Elliott are!"

The man carefully walked toward Jimmy and looked like he was going to sit down when Jimmy saw him pop something in his mouth. Jimmy's eyes got wide and he yelled, "No!" It was too late the cyanide capsule was already working and the man was dead.

The man had a cell phone and it began to ring. Jimmy answered and said, "Yeah?"

A man's voice on the other end said, "Did you find the actual jump drive?"

"Yeah, where do you want me to bring it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Mary Goodwin's office, Jenny was using her hacking abilities to find everything she could on James Pritchard and everything Otto Goodwin used.

She was looking intently at the computer screen when she heard a man's voice say, "Ms. Blair, I didn't expect to see you hacking Mary Goodwin's computer system."

Jenny looked up with her steel blue eyes and said, "Mr. Bennett, what brings you here? Neither you nor any board member are scheduled to meet with Mary Goodwin today."

"It was quite a show on Saturday night that you missed. I believe Mary Goodwin hasn't been completely honest with the board. I think it's my duty to get whatever information I can."

"She's not here. Don't you think it would be more prudent to have this conversation with her when she gets back from New York?"

Lyle Bennett then took a gun out and pointed it at Jenny. "I think you'll do to help me with what I need. I heard about your little flight in the stairwell on Saturday night."

Jenny put her hands up and slowly stood up from the desk and said, "Mr. Bennett whatever gave you the idea that I would help you?"

"Come on Ms. Blair, I've got the gun and Jimmy Pritchard isn't here to run interference for you."

Jenny came out from behind the desk and Bennett pushed closer to her with the gun in her face. "Well, Mr. Bennett that was your first mistake."

"What's that?"

"The mistake is that you think I need Jimmy Pritchard to run interference for me." With that, she grabbed his gun with one hand and punched him across the face with the other and then used her leg to get behind him and push him to the floor. It happened so fast that he didn't know what hit him.

"Who are you?"

Jenny had the gun trained on him and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Bennett but, you picked the wrong woman in the wrong place, on the wrong day." With that she walked up and knocked him out.

She then picked up her phone and dialed a number. "We have a problem. Lyle Bennett showed up and put a gun on me. I need an extraction here. Code Red."

"Do you have the other information?"

"Yes, all of it. Where are you with Mary Goodwin?"

"She's in custody. We'll keep you advised."

"What about Bennett?"

"Put a bullet in him."

"Are you crazy? I don't kill in cold blood and if a board member goes missing, that will raise too many questions."

"Fine, it's your call. What do you want to do?"

"When Britain caught Germans in WWII, they persuaded them to help Britain's cause."

"You're saying, persuade Bennett to help our cause."

"Yes, and if he refuses, then I'll put a bullet in him."

"Fine we'll get the team there. Finish up and be as discreet as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Goodwin knew she was in a helicopter but was not sure where she was going. When the helicopter landed she was taken inside of a building and when the hood was removed, she was in a regular office sitting across a desk from two men. The first one she recognized as the man who grabbed her outside of the Fox News building.

The man spoke to her. "Ms. Goodwin, I'm very sorry to have put you through this. Allow me to formally introduce myself."

"I know who you are from your badge. You're Richard Haines from the C.I.A."

The other man then said in a British accent, "That's correct." He then held up his badge and said, "My name is Ian Spencer and I'm with MI-6."

Mary said, "Where exactly am I and, what is this all about?"

Ian said, "Ms. Goodwin, you're in Toronto and you're safe. No one here wants to harm you or James Pritchard."

Mary tensed up and said, "What do you know about James Pritchard?"

"More than you'd like us to know. We're sorry for all of this and we're sorry for not reaching out to you sooner but we had to be sure that you weren't in on it."

"In on what? And why am I being questioned in Canada?"

Richard then said, "Have some tea and get comfortable Ms. Goodwin. This is going to take some time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy got the address to meet at and he was supposed to get there at 6:00 PM. He stood there looking at the dead body and wasn't sure what the best way would be to deal with this. He finally took out a business card from his wallet and dialed the number.

"This is Officer Allen."

"Officer Allen of SPD?"

"Yes."

"Officer Allen, this is Jimmy Pritchard. You met my brother Duval and I…"

"Yes, I remember both you and Agent Pritchard. I was the one who reached out to him on those car accidents with his wife and Renee Kirk."

"Yes, which is why I'm now reaching out to you."

"Of course, how can I help?"

"I need help moving a dead body."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, this guy is not a homicide…it's a suicide and he committed suicide in Agent Paula McCaffrey's house."

"Sir, why don't you text me the address and I'll come in my street clothes. I have a feeling there's more to this."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza Elliott was sitting in a locked room and was seething with anger. Vic walked in and she walked up and punched him in the face.

He fell back slightly and said, "Liza, you have such passion. We could have been so good together."

"Cut the crap Vic! That's never happening again. Now where are they?"

"Ah, I believe the agreement was that you help us and then you get to see them and we'll consider letting them go."

"I agreed to come with but I didn't agree to do anything else. Now I know they've got to be here. I want to see them."

The scarred man walked in and said, "Oh why not? Come on Vic, part of creating Stockholm syndrome is to first and foremost identify with your prisoner. Establish empathy so they in turn will feel empathy for you."

"Oh I will never feel empathy for either of you. You can count on that."

"Well, one step at a time. Ms. Elliott, we haven't met but my name is…"

"Joey Reynolds."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know. Jimmy told me everything."

"Really? Well, try to keep in mind that there are two sides to every story."

"I'm sure there is but I have no interest in your side." She then screamed out, "Now where are they?"

"Now, now, it's all right Liza. I'll take you to them."

Joey and Vic led Liza down a hallway and they unlocked the door, opened it and there were Helen and Gracie sitting on a couch eating Subway sandwiches. Gracie looked up and yelled, "Liza?"

Helen looked up and said, "Oh my God, they got you too?"

Liza ran up and the three of them hugged. "Are you both OK?"

Gracie said, "Yeah, they even brought us lunch. We haven't been hurt."

Liza turned to Joey and said, "Why did you bring them here?"

"Come on Liza, you wouldn't come any other way."

"Do they know who you really are?"

"No."

"They might as well know."

"Fine, Helen, Gracie, I'm Joey Reynolds as in Uncle Joey to you Helen."

Helen's eyes got wide and she said, "What? You're Uncle Joey who Dad was such good friends with for so many years?"

"Yes, I was until he destroyed my life. It's only fair I do the same thing to him."

Helen said, "Joey as I recall, you did it to yourself. You're nothing but a disgusting animal and I'm sorry my parents didn't see you for the animal you were years earlier."

"That's open for debate."

Liza then said, "Joey, I'm here now. You don't need them."

"On the contrary, I do need them."

Liza turned to Gracie and Helen and said, "How did they grab the two of you?"

Gracie said, "I was on my way to class to take a test when out of nowhere, I heard a voice call my name and I recognized it. It was John Strayburn. I was shocked to say the least."

FLASHBACK

"John Strayburn? You've got a lot of nerve approaching me." Gracie turned to see who was close by.

Strayburn said, "Gracie, before you start screaming for security, think very carefully. I've got a gun."

Gracie turned and saw the gun from inside his coat. She shook her head and said, "I know you threw my grandfather off the bridge."

"Yes, I did..and I've killed other people too. I don't want to kill you Gracie so don't give me a reason. You're more valuable alive. So just come with me and nobody will hurt you."

"Is that what you said to my grandfather?"

"No, I fully intended to kill him. Shall we?" Gracie had no choice but to walk away she attempted to try sending a text but, Strayburn saw her phone so to avoid him destroying it, she threw it. Strayburn was on a schedule and couldn't be bothered with looking for her phone so he simply motioned for her to start walking.

In the present Liza said, "Helen how did they get you?"

Helen said, "Oh they weren't that polite with me. Two masked guys came out of a van and just grabbed me."

Liza then said, "Vic approached me and showed me a live feed of the two of you tied up and the rest is obvious."

Joey then said, "Well, now that everyone is caught up, shall we get started?"

Liza said, "Not so fast. Duval and my mother are missing. Where are they?"

Gracie looked shocked and said, "Dad and Paula are missing as well?"

"Yes, they are. Care to elaborate Joey?"

"Ladies, I have no idea. I have no interest in either of them today. It's you Liza that I have interest in and I needed leverage to control you….after all, you're not going to willingly let anything happen to your sister and your niece are you?"

Helen's and Gracie's jaws both dropped and they looked at Liza for verification. Liza rolled her eyes and said, "OK, you might as well know. It's true. Gracie, I have the same genetic predisposition that you have and I'm the one who's been able to give Jimmy blood to help him."

Helen then said, "OK so just to make sure we're all on the same page. You're telling us that my father Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard had sex with Paula McCaffrey?"

"Yes, Helen that's what it means. Mom interned at the sheriff's department when she was in college and they spent an evening together….and I'm the result."

There was a silence and Gracie said, "Dad's going to have a meltdown. He sees Paula as Snow White."

Joey then said, "Well, it just goes to show that fairy tales really don't exist. Now that everyone is caught up, Liza we have work to do."

Liza then said, "What just a minute. I said, my mother and Duval are missing. You must know something about that."

"I have no idea where they are and that's the truth."

Liza was then ushered out of the room. The door was locked and Gracie said, "What are we going to do Aunt Helen?"

"I'm not sure we can do anything at the moment but if we get out of here…there's something I have to do for Mom."

"As is Grandma Rosie?"

Helen nodded and said, "Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Officer Barry Allen arrived at Paula's house and was met by Jimmy. "Officer Allen, thank you for coming."

"What is it that you need?"

"Come with me." They walked into the house.

Barry saw the dead body and looked at Jimmy and said, "I have to ask now that I'm here. Are you sure this is a suicide?"

"Yes, he committed suicide with a cyanide capsule. You can see the evidence on his skin."

"OK, I can see that. This looks pretty straight forward. Why did you call me? Why not just call 911?"

"Officer Allen.."

"Please, just call me Barry. I'm sure you're aware of my reaching out to your brother about his late wife."

"Yes, I am, which is why I called you. Barry, the person who owns this house is FBI agent Paula McCaffrey who is my brother's boss. Both she and my brother are missing. The FBI currently believes that they have just taken a few days off but nothing about them indicates this. I got a voice message from her yesterday that indicated she was under duress. I came over here and I find this guy rummaging through her stuff like he's looking for something. When I confronted him he killed himself. I found the jump drive he was looking for. This man's phone rang after he killed himself and the voice on the other end asked me if I had it and I said yes. I was then given the drop off place for it."

"I see and if you call 911 and the police show up here with the coroner to a missing FBI agent's house, it's going to raise red flags everywhere and you don't want your hand tipped."

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me get this man's body somewhere else where someone will find him, call 911 and they'll find a man who committed suicide."

"Does this guy have ID?"

"No, so when the police show up, all they'll have initially is a suicide of a John Doe. It shouldn't attract too much attention with all of the homeless people who are around Seattle these days."

"Aha…you want me to leave him near a homeless encampment."

"Exactly. I'll help you but it's got to be done. I've got three hours to make my little rendezvous."

"Well, then I guess we better get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wally was at Mary Goodwin's house when his phone rang. "Hi Wally, it's Jimmy."

"Jimmy? Do you have a lead on Helen?"

"Not at the moment but Liza and Gracie are now missing as well."

Wally's eyes got wide and he said, "Jimmy what's going on?"

"Wally, listen very carefully, I just texted Sam Adams who's on his way over. I think the person who's got Helen, Gracie and Liza is an old friend of mine by the name of Joey Reynolds."

"If he's an old friend why would he kidnap anyone?"

"Well, let's just say we haven't been friends for a very long time."

"Jimmy, shouldn't we call the police?"

"Unfortunately, none of them appear to have been taken where witnesses can say it was against their will and in that case, the police won't do anything for two days."

"Jimmy, we've got to do something."

"I know which is why I'm sending over Sam. Wally listen, Sam's an ex-Navy Seal. He knows a thing or two about extracting people from dangerous situations."

"We don't even know where to start looking."

"Yeah, you do, we live in an age where you can be tracked. I've given both you and Sam clearance on finding those three ladies."

"What about Duval and Helen?"

"Oh don't worry, I've got a line on them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza was ushered out of the room. "All right what do you want from me?"

Joey said, "Your husband…"

"Ex-husband."

"Fine, your ex-husband has not been successful so far on finding me or my wife help. I hope you can be successful."

"…and if I'm not successful?"

"I'm afraid something may happen to Helen and Gracie."

Liza knew he needed her because he just admitted that Vic couldn't solve his problem so Liza decided that it was time to define the relationship.

Liza got in Joey's face and said, "Listen up asshole…if any harm comes to Helen or to Gracie, I'm out. You will get no help from me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, what if I put a gun to your head?"

"If you put a gun to my head and pull the trigger, it seems you've got the most to lose. Vic clearly hasn't done his job which is why I'm here."

"Your point is made Liza. No harm will come to anyone as long as you do what I need you to do."

"Once I'm done?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time. Shall we? Now I need to show you my wife."

"Show me your wife?"

"Yes, this way." Liza followed and was floored when she saw his wife.

Liza walked up to the tank and there was a female who clearly had been regenerated but not re-animated. She turned and looked at Joey and said, "This is your wife?"

"Yes, it's Laurel. Our marriage got cut short and I decided it was time to have a second chance."

"Jimmy told me she died from a fall."

Joey smirked and said, "Whom do you think pushed her?"

"You unimaginable bastard. You're even worse than what Jimmy told me."

"Liza, I'm not interested in what Jimmy told you. I'm interested in you getting my wife re-animated and making my life expectancy longer. You have work to do. I suggest you start working with Vic." Joey exited.

Vic walked in and said, "Come on Liza, it'll be like old times."

"Old times? Vic from the moment we met, you cozied up to me and became my best buddy. My father died and you suggested I forget everything for a weekend and go to Las Vegas…so I went and you plowed me with enough booze and gambling to where I was susceptible to a marriage proposal. I woke up the next morning with a wedding ring and the realization that I became a switch hitter overnight."

Vic raised his eyebrows and said, "Was it really that bad having sex with a man?"

"Not at first…and then your true colors came through and that's when I realized I made the mistake of my life. Vic, you were really more curiosity. I guess I owe you a little bit of gratitude in that you cured me of ever needing to be with a man."

"Well, then I guess our marriage wasn't a complete loss now was it?"

"Don't flatter yourself. What do you have so far? I want this over with as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Mary Goodwin's house Sam had arrived and he and Wally started their search. Wally said, "I just don't get how they could grab Helen so easily without her being able to make a sound."

"Wally, they most likely put a gun to her head. A person gets pretty complicit when that happens. Let's see what Arthur can tell us. Arthur, I've given you the last known address of Helen Pritchard and the time that she was last seen. Can you check traffic cams to see if she shows up anywhere?"

"Checking Sam. I have gotten a hit. I will show it to you."

Sam and Wally looked intently at the screen and saw Helen being ushered into a van with men in ski masks. There was no sign of a gun but judging by the look on Helen's face there was most likely a gun pointing at her from inside of the van.

Wally then said, "Arthur follow that van."

"Agreed Wally."

They watched the van on the screen with the various traffic cams and saw it finally end up at a pier along Elliott Bay. They saw them all get out of the van and Helen was pushed into the building.

Sam then said, "Arthur, can you fast forward and see if any other vehicles pulled up?"

Arthur did as was asked and they eventually saw a car pull up where Gracie was pulled out of a car and another van pulled up and Liza was escorted out.

Sam and Wally looked at each other and Sam said, "OK, we know where three of them are."

Wally said, "I think we'd better call Jimmy and let him know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Jimmy and Barry Allen were being very careful to avoid traffic cams and they found a very obscure place to leave the body near a homeless encampment.

Barry said, "Given the drug infested atmosphere around here, it'll be a while before anyone notices and probably longer before anyone calls 911. Since there's no ID and he committed suicide, it shouldn't be a big problem when the body is found."

"Barry Allen, I owe you one."

"Listen, you tell me that two senior FBI agents are missing, as far as I'm concerned they're more important than this John Doe who clearly had something to do with their abductions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Toronto, Mary Goodwin had just been briefed on everything. She looked at both agents and said, "I have to admit, I'm shocked by all of this. However, why am I being briefed by the CIA and MI-6? I would think the FBI would be all over this."

Agents Haines and Spencer looked at each other and then Haines said, "Ms. Goodwin, we believe the FBI is involved in all of it. Remember who made the bust in Connor Graff's lab initially when Gracie Pritchard was kidnapped."

"It was Duval Pritchard. He was trying to find his daughter. You can't possibly suspect him of anything do you?"

"No, we don't but the FBI is involved. We're not sure who the top dog with this is though. We know it's someone high up. We just don't know who's running it or how many people are involved."

Spencer then said, "Do you understand why we did what we did?"

"Yes, I fully understand but I don't like it. Alexa was secretly working for Connor Graff, and now I find out things about Jenny. Does anyone at my company truly work for me?"

Haines said, "We can't really know for sure. Are you certain that crossing Kyle Graff was the right thing to do though?"

Mary took a deep breath and then said, "My motivations for what I did with Oncentric were purely business. I don't have to justify them to anyone, least of all the CIA and MI-6."

Spencer said, "Ms. Goodwin, we want to help. You need to be straight with us."

"Can I get back to you? Or are you going to hold me here forever in Toronto?"

Haines said, "No Ms. Goodwin, we'll take you back to New York right now."

"Thank you and I'll take everything you told me under advisement."

Spencer hit a button and another agent came in and Spencer said, "Take Ms. Goodwin back to New York."

Mary walked out with the other agent. Haines and Spencer looked at each other and Haines said, "What do you think?"

"I think she knows a lot more than she's indicating."

Haines then said, "We know more than we're letting on."

"I know, but if it's one thing I've learned from past experience, don't reveal all of your cards, even when you believe the person playing next to you is on your side."

"You think she's on our side?"

"She's on the side of James Pritchard and from her perspective that's all that matters. The rest of the world can go to hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyle Bennett woke up to find himself strapped to a table with an IV going into his arm. He looked and there was Jenny Blair standing there. "Hello Mr. Bennett, I thought about doing this the hard way but I really don't have time to pussy foot around with you. So I'm going to cut to the chase. You have a drip of sodium pentothal going into your veins and judging by the pupils in your eyes, you are very susceptible to suggestion right now. So, I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect you to answer them truthfully."

Lyle Bennett said, "OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liza was in the lab and was going over everything that Vic had done with a fine tooth comb. Joey came walking in and said, "How are we doing Liza?"

"We suck Joey. That's how bad it is. Vic is suffering from denial and he somehow thinks that if I come in here that somehow it's all going to work out. Well, I have news for you Joey, it's not."

"What do you mean Liza? This was your original theory."

"I never advocated bringing people back from the dead. Do you want to know why your wife can't be re-animated?"

"It's why you're here Liza."

"I've run all the numbers Joey. It won't work on her."

"It worked on Alexa."

"Alexa had the genetic predisposition for it. Laurel doesn't."

Joey got in her face and said, "I don't have the predisposition either and yet, here I am. Now make her breathe again."

"It doesn't work on women who don't have the genetic predisposition."

"Why?"

"Near as I can tell, it has to do with the fact that men have the chromosomes of X/Y and women only have X/X. There's something about the Y chromosome that makes it possible for the enzyme to be duplicated."

Vic then said, "Of course, it makes total sense. I had the sample of Albert Lin's blood which blood type was a match for Joey's. What kind of blood does Laurel have?"

Joey said, "She's got O positive."

Vic smiled and said, "Gracie's got O positive. We could synthesize the enzyme from her blood."

Liza got very angry and said, "No! You leave Gracie alone."

Joey then said, "Fine Liza, then we'll use your blood."

"My blood won't work. Yes I have the predisposition but my blood type is B negative."

"Oh how convenient. Well, it's good that we grabbed Gracie." He motioned the Kerning who was lurking in the back, "Go get Gracie."

Liza looked at Joey and Vic with conviction and said, "You're not hurting Gracie."

Gracie and Helen were brought in together. Joey said, "Why is Helen here?"

Gracie said, "Because I said, I wouldn't leave without Aunt Helen."

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, Helen can stay. Roll up your arm so Liza can get a blood sample from you."

"No."

Joey did a double take and said, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no. My blood is clearly pretty valuable to you people."

"What makes you say that?"

Gracie rolled her eyes and said, "Hello…this isn't my first kidnapping. Connor Graff was very interested in my blood and he pumped me full of all kinds of drugs…and I'm not particularly interested in being someone's lab rat again."

"Well, nobody can say you're not Jimmy's granddaughter." He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Helen's head. "Helen, you blossomed into such a lovely thing. It's a pity Duval interrupted us that one time."

"Interrupted? Joey you had rape on your mind that day."

"You know it's really a matter of semantics here. You call it rape, I would have called it making you a woman."

Liza got a disgusted look on her face and said, "Enough Joey! You're even more despicable than what Jimmy said. I told you that if any harm came to Gracie or Helen then I won't help you."

He then pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Helen's head and said, "Well Liza, when you hold the gun, you can call the shots! Now, I'm getting very impatient and I will not shed one tear over Helen's death so…convince your little niece to help and all will be good."

Liza then said, "Gracie, nobody's going to drug you. All I need is a blood sample. That's it. I promise no one is going to hurt you either."

Gracie then said, "OK Liza. I trust you. I'll allow you to take a sample of my blood as long as no one else touches me or Aunt Helen."

"You have my word Gracie. Put the gun down Joey."

Joey put the gun down. Gracie walked over, sat down and rolled up her sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Jimmy was at the appointed spot waiting for someone to show up. Another man in black showed up but when he saw Jimmy, he turned and ran. Jimmy chased after him and while with his super strength he was able to run faster, the other man had a car waiting for him and he was able to jump in and the driver took off.

Jimmy looked at the car driving off and was seething with anger as he wasn't able to catch the license plate number.

Jimmy made his way back to Mary's house and he was met by Sam and Wally. Wally spoke first. "Jimmy, we think we know where Helen, Gracie and Liza are."

"Tell me everything."

Before either of them could speak, the phone rang. Jimmy picked it up. "Hello?"

"James, it's Mary."

"Mary? Thank God. I saw on TV that you were ill and couldn't do the other shows. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm not sure where to start. I was taken into custody by the CIA and MI-6."

Jimmy got a complete look of shock on his face. "You what?"

"Listen James, this is big. I didn't tell them much and I suspect that they didn't tell me everything either. I'm not going to go into details over the phone because I still need to meet with my NY Lookinglass people in the next two days and then I'll be home and we need to meet with Duval, Paula and Liza as well to discuss all of this."

"That might be difficult."

"Why?"

"They've all three gone missing along with Gracie and Helen."

There was silence on the phone and then Mary said, "James, trust no one and find them."

"Don't worry I will." They hung up. "All right guys, tell me what you found out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the lab, Liza had taken Gracie's blood and was running tests on it. Joey came up behind her and said, "Well?"

"This takes time Joey."

"I can wait. Have you been able to look over Vic's work?"

"Yes, I have. I know why you wanted Jimmy's blood. You were hoping he was a match and that his blood could help you."

"You're very intuitive."

"I'm sorry Joey but without the predisposition component in your blood, your life expectancy remains at about three years, give or take a few months. It's been just two years since your regeneration."

"So you're telling me that if you can bring Laurel back, the most I can have with her is one year."

"Most likely. Joey, let the woman stay dead."

"Come now Liza, do you think I would really go through the trouble of killing my wife just so she could rest in peace?"

"You want to bring her back to torture her?"

"Tell me Liza can people like me pro-create?"

Liza raised her eyebrows and said, "I suppose so. It's not something I've really thought about. I've been more concerned with preventing more psychopaths from being created."

"I'm not a psychopath Liza….a sociopath maybe…but not a psychopath."

"Really and kindly tell me how you're different."

"Simple, Albert Lin killed people for no reason other than they happened to be occupying space that he once occupied. I on the other hand killed for a reason."

"Oh, I see so if you have a good reason than killing is acceptable?"

"In certain cases yes."

"I see. This is truly fascinating. Tell me Joey who did you kill and why was it acceptable?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that Liza."

Liza came out from behind the computer screen and said, "Joey, it seems you set yourself up for this. Tell me who you killed and why and then I'll tell you how Gracie's blood fares."

Joey smiled slightly and said, "Tit for tat…you are Jimmy Pritchard's daughter."

"Scott Elliott is my father. Don't ever forget that."

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Liza. Fine…I'm sure Jimmy has already put much of this together so here it is. I killed Bettina Clark. When I came back to Seattle, I made it my mission to find out everything I could about Jimmy Pritchard's life before and after he was regenerated. Through some old contacts, I found out about Jimmy's hooker. I also found out that he was supposedly dead after being his son's FBI informant. I knew he was linked to Mary Goodwin. I didn't completely buy his death so I thought what better way to get his attention than to kill his favorite hooker? I couldn't very well kill Mary Goodwin. That'd be almost like killing the president. Kill a hooker though? Only the locals will get involved and it's not going to cause international press coverage.

It worked. It got his attention but unfortunately, he didn't realize it was me that was truly behind it when they arrested Red Byrum. So I had George Gadwell killed. He had it coming. He was Jimmy's right arm in destroying my life. Let's just say, it was an eye for an eye. It worked. Jimmy started to think about the past."

"Yeah, and then you kidnapped Jimmy, Mary, Duval and my mother."

"Yes, I did. It was so touching to see how that intern Paula McCaffrey could cast such a spell on not only the Sheriff but his son as well. She never thought much of me though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you've had sufficient time to let the test do its thing and analyze the results. What does it say Liza?"

Liza walked over to the other side of the table and said, "First you tell me who else you killed."

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Fine Liza, if you must know, I ordered the hit on Charles Kirk. It wasn't my fault that his wife was in the car instead of him. My flunkies Strayburn and Kerning pulled the same job with Duval Pritchard and alas, his wife Madeleine was the recipient instead of him. Madeleine and Renee truly picked the wrong men to marry."

Liza was shocked at hearing who was behind Madeleine's death and was getting angrier with his matter of fact attitude to murder and said, "Why did you order the hit on Charles Kirk? He was my mother's ex-boyfriend and Renee used to be her friend."

"Again Liza, it was tit for tat. Senator She-Bitch ordered the hit on my son Jeff Reynolds to try and smoke me out of hiding. She was banking that I'd come after her. I didn't. I just decided to kill someone in her circle, it's a pity it turned out to be someone meaningless."

"How can you say that? She was a mother to three kids."

"Yes, and Laurel and I lost our two kids! Our daughter Melissa died of a drug overdose when she was nineteen and Jeff got murdered for no other reason than that the senator was mad at me for running away. Life's a bitch Liza and then you die! However, I have a second chance and now so will Laurel. We can have children and they'll be the first of a master race."

Liza looked at him funny and said, "What do you mean master race?"

"Liza, it's simple, I'm better and stronger and so will Laurel be once you regenerate her."

"What makes you think she wants it? What makes you think she wants you? Jimmy said you were horrible to her and she dumped you and took you to the cleaners in divorce court."

"She was only able to do that because she came from money and I had signed a pre-nup agreement. That's not on the table anymore. Everyone believes Laurel Denny Reynolds is dead and her estate is being settled by our daughter in law to benefit the grandchildren. She'll be a freak of nature like me. She'll have no other recourse but to come back to me…and she'll give me children again…even if she hates every second of it!"

Liza's eyes got wide and realized Joey was as twisted as they come. His life got taken away and now he was going to reclaim it and it didn't matter who got hurt in the process. Liza looked at the results and said, "I'm sorry Joey but Gracie can't help you."

Vic then walked up behind her and said, "On the contrary, Gracie certainly can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senator Murphy was looking at the man who was supposed to meet with her hired flunky to get the jump drive. She was as murderously calm as she could be. "You're sure it was James Pritchard you saw?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She looked around and yelled, "Do we know where the other guy is?"

"No Ma'am."

Strayburn then came in and said, "Senator, I've been monitoring the police scanner and there's been a John Doe discovered at a homeless encampment. He was dressed in black and so far the preliminary results are that he died of some kind of a drug overdose."

"Of course he did. Cyanide works every time."

"What do you want us to do?"

"What's happening with Joey?"

"According to Kerning, he's got Helen and Gracie locked up and Liza is working to find a way to regenerate Laurel."

Strayburn couldn't help but wince when she looked at him. "What do you want me to do Senator? I can't stay away from Joey for too long or he'll suspect that I'm meeting with you. He thinks I'm with Hoover right now."

"You will bring me Jimmy Pritchard. That's what you're going to do."

"How do you plan to make that happen? I can't exactly overpower him."

"No, but you can give him what he seeks…his son and his favorite intern."

"OK how do we make that happen?"

Senator Murphy looked to her right and said, "Jared?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Have you been able to get Agent McCaffrey's cell phone working?"

"She wrecked it pretty well but we were able to salvage the card. If we put the card in another phone, we should be able to make a call or text and make it look like it's coming from McCaffrey."

"Good. Bring me the phone…there are many ways to catch someone. Guns and brute force are only one of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Mary's house, Jimmy, Sam and Wally were going over the plan for getting Helen, Liza and Gracie away from the warehouse.

Jimmy said, "Are we clear on who's doing what?"

Sam said, "Crystal clear."

"Look, I'm asking a lot of both of you. If either of you want out, just say so. I won't hold it against you."

Wally said, "Jimmy, since I've known you, you've made me see that I can do things that I never imagined that I could do. Now, I love Helen and I've asked her to marry me. I want her back and I will do anything to make that happen. I wasted too many years thinking about her as opposed to finding her and trying to make a life with her. I'm not backing off now."

"I truly misjudged you all those years ago Wally."

Wally looked a little perplexed and said, "It hasn't been that many years ago since we met Jimmy."

"Yeah, well since I pretended to be dead, it feels longer."

Sam then said, "Jimmy, wouldn't it be a good idea to just call the police?"

Jimmy had thought about that but with what he was pretty sure they were doing in that warehouse, he wanted as few people exposed to it as possible. "Sam, I know it seems like the logical thing to do but, I believe that if Joey suspects for one second that the police are outside, he'll kill them all. That man loves one person…himself. He doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants. I know this from personal experience."

At that moment, Jimmy's phone pinged him to let him know he had a text message. "Excuse me guys while I see what this is." Jimmy looked at the message and said, "It's a text from Paula."

Wally said, "Thank God, are she and Duval all right?"

Jimmy clicked on the message and read it aloud. "Jimmy, please come to the corner of 2nd and Yesler at 9:00 PM. I escaped but I need your help to get Duval back."

Sam said, "Oh my God! Jimmy, you've got to get her and Duval. Wally and I will go and get Gracie, Liza and Helen."

"No, it's too dangerous. Look, you two wait here for me to either come back or call you."

Wally said, "But Jimmy…"

"Wally, let me check this out. This could be a ruse….especially since I found evidence of a phone being smashed in Paula's house."

"I'm with Sam, wouldn't it be a good idea to call the police? They're FBI Agents who are missing."

"No, they're two FBI Agents who as far as the FBI is concerned contacted their boss this morning and asked for a couple of days off. The police aren't going to do anything…but there is someone I can call. I'll call you both when I know something."

Jimmy walked out and drove off. Sam looked at Wally and Wally looked at him and said, "Sam, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"So do I. I say we do this on our own."

"Sam I know you're a tough SOB as I saw that the other night and I know you're an ex-Navy Seal but can you do this on your own?"

"If you help me set up the right diversion, I can pull this off."

Wally nodded and said, "Then let's get these bastards who took Helen, Gracie and Liza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy arrived at 2nd and Yesler early. He speed dialed a number. "This is Officer Barry Allen."

"Barry, it's Jimmy."

"Jimmy, do you have a line on Pritchard and McCaffrey."

"I might but I need you to shadow me at 2nd and Yesler. I'm here now and I'm supposed to meet McCaffrey here at 9:00 and it's 8:30 now."

"I'm twenty minutes away. I'll see you then."

Jimmy hung up and waited at the corner. If Paula was truly the sender of that message, maybe she'd be there early. He saw a woman round the corner but, it wasn't Paula. He could see very clearly that it was Agent Hoover who was looking at him. She smiled at him. Jimmy knew he'd been set up and Barry Allen was twenty minutes away.

All of a sudden he felt a sting in his neck. He looked and saw that it was Strayburn who injected him. Things started to go blurry and Hoover walked up to him and said, "Jimmy, it's pointless trying to fight it. Just let the darkness come and when you wake up…all will be clear."

Jimmy woke up not completely sure how long he'd been out but he awoke to a disturbing image. There off to his side was a TV monitor and he got a complete look of disbelief on his face.

The screen went blank and out of the shadows came Senator Moira Murphy. "Hello Jimmy. I'd say it's been a long time but it was just 48 hours ago that we saw each other at the Lookinglass charity gala."

"What did you do to Duval and Paula?"

"Does it really look like anything was done to them?"

"I worked the streets long enough to know when I see something staged. Those two are clearly drugged and they've been beaten up…now where are they?"

"Jimmy…"

"Moira, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now? I could kill you with my bare hands!" Jimmy could feel the anger surging in him. He started to take deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"Oh Jimmy…it's so tragic. You don't have Mary here to talk you down and you don't have Liza to give you a quick blood transfusion. Feeling a little naked here? Out of control? Lost?"

Jimmy calmed himself and said, "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want. Sit down Jimmy. We have so much to talk about."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. FUBAR

Chapter 15

FUBAR

By

Kelly Batten

 _AN: So sorry it took so long to get this recent chapter done. The holidays and real life caught up with me. I want to thank everyone who has been on this journey with me so far. This is a longer chapter and I think I can say that this chapter is a turning point in the story. Enjoy!_

NICE, FRANCE

Nick Hallerman woke up early and smiled as he saw a beautiful blonde woman next to him. She opened her eyes and said in a very French accent, "Good Morning Nick. I honestly never thought I'd see you again after I'd heard of your arrest but, it's been wonderful since you've been back."

He caressed her face and said, "Brigitte, I promised I'd come back and I did. This time I've got a full pardon from the USA. I'm not wanted anywhere in Europe. I haven't been a saint when I've been here but…nobody is looking for me. I'm home free. I can finally enjoy this little villa along the French Riviera that I've been wanting for a long time and…the best part is that I can share it with you. I was delighted that you hadn't found anyone else in my absence."

"Well, there were a few but….they all had the same problem."

"What was that?"

"None of them were you."

"Brigitte, flattery will get you everywhere." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. They made love and later he said, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Brigitte smiled and said, "Surprise me."

"You've got it."

Nick got up and put on a robe and went to the kitchen. Brigitte got up and proceeded to take a shower.

Nick was in the kitchen busily making a frittata when he heard the dog barking. He opened the door and saw Brigitte's dog Max, a German shepherd barking. He smiled at the dog and said, "Max, what are you barking at? You want to come in and have breakfast?"

Max barked, looked away and started to growl. This raised some red flags with Nick. He didn't want to tip anyone off though. "Come on in Max. You're clearly so hungry that your stomach is growling." He grabbed Max's collar and got him in the house.

He took Max to the bedroom. Brigitte had just come out of the shower and was putting on a bathrobe. Max was still agitated. "Brigitte, stay in this room and don't come out no matter what you hear."

"Nick?"

Nick was very serious and said, "Just do it."

Nick very cautiously walked back to main part of the house. He saw the back door open. He knew someone else was in the house. Nick cringed as he heard Max barking. He knew the intruder was going to head toward the bedroom.

Nick grabbed a golf club and proceeded toward the bedroom as well. He saw the intruder making his way to the bedroom.

Nick snuck up behind him and swung the golf club to kill right across the man's head. He made impact and the man fell the floor and the gun went flying out of his hand.

The man tried to get up to get the gun but, Nick tackled him to the floor in the living room. They fought profusely. The man clearly had some military training in hand to hand combat but Nick was no slouch in holding his own.

The gun was still in the hall way. Brigitte came running out of the bedroom and picked up the gun. She held it up in the air and screamed "Stop!" She fired the gun which had a silencer on it into the ceiling and the two men separated initially to take cover.

Nick ran to Brigitte and grabbed the gun and the man stood up and pulled a knife but it was too late, the renaissance chandelier that was in the room got loose from the ceiling and the weight of it was too much. It came loose and before the man could move, it fell right on his head.

The man laid on the floor completely still and Nick and Brigitte stood in silence for several seconds. Brigitte said, "What do we do now?"

Nick cautiously walked up to the man and felt for a pulse. "He's dead."

"Like I said Nick. What do we do now?"

The man's phone began to vibrate. He saw the text message. "JOB DONE?"

Nick texted back. "YES."

The next text said, "PAYMENT WILL BE MADE TO THE APPROPRIATE ACCOUNT."

"It appears that I should never have made that exchange in the airport. I got careless in my haste to leave town."

"Nick, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we need to get rid of this body. If we call the police, the person who hired him is going to know that I'm still alive. Chances are good this guy is a freelance hitman so I don't think anyone's going to miss him just yet."

"What will we do after we get rid of the body?"

"You're going to take Max and go to your sister's for an extended stay just on the off chance that another hitman shows up."

"But what about you Nick?"

"Me? I'm gonna get my ass back to Seattle. I take it very personally when someone tries to kill me. So the best way to deal with it is to go on offense."

"Against who?"

"Senator Moira Murphy. She's the only one who could be responsible for this….by the way, get Max the most expensive, decadent dog treats that money can buy. We're both alive because of him."

They both turned to look and there was Max with his ears perked up and wagging his tail like he was saying "You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Paula started to wake up. She was sitting in a chair and was tied to it. To her surprise she looked up and saw Duval unconscious, sitting hand cuffed in the chair opposite her…and he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

She then looked down at herself and she was in her underpants, bra and a camisole. She was thankful she put one on under her blouse. She quietly said, "Duval?" Duval started to stir. "Duval, can you hear me?"

Duval started to wake up. When he opened his eyes and saw Paula, he was shocked and said, "Paula, what happened to your clothes?"

"They're probably with your clothes."

Duval then looked down realized he only had on his boxer shorts. He then said, "I feel like I'm in a really bad porn movie."

"Duval, I'm so sorry. I had no idea leaving you a message would get you grabbed like this as well."

Duval looked at her funny and said, "Message? I didn't get a message. I was coming over to your house to see you and I saw you being taken out against your will by a bunch of hired gorillas. I tried to intervene and the next thing I knew, someone tazed me from behind."

Paula looked puzzled and said, "You came back to my house? Why?" Duval was silent and Paula said, "Why did you come back Duval?"

"You know it's really not important right now. Why did they grab you Paula?" Paula was then silent and Duval said, "Paula, men in black don't show up and take a woman out of her house against her will without some kind of reason."

Before Paula could say anything the door opened and a woman's voice from behind said, "Oh for heaven's sake, just tell the man everything."

Both of them turned and looked at saw the face. Duval said, "Joan Soladar, I knew you'd eventually show up in all of this."

Paula then said, "While I've never seen you…I know that voice. You're Solly who drugged me in Atlanta and killed Agent Adair."

"Oh come on, you know I wasn't the trigger man. You saw for yourself who did it."

"You were part of it. That makes you just as culpable for the crime of killing a federal agent. Don't get me started on what you're guilty of right now with Duval in cuffs and me tied up."

"Well, you can add it to the list of all the other crimes I've done…assuming you can. Right now, I'd concentrate on your own situation. You clearly haven't come clean with each other about anything. Duval, Paula knows about Resurrection."

Duval looked at her and said, "You know what it is?"

Paula was silent and then said, "Yes, I know what it is."

"Come on Paula explain it to Duval. He only knows the basics but you watched the jump drive and you know everything now." Solly walked around to the back side of Paula and whispered in her ear. "Don't you think it's time you told Duval your dirty little secret as well?"

Paula turned and glared at Solly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Paula, you and I have more in common than you might think." She pulled a knife out and brandished it around Paula's neck and said, "Tell Duval everything or I might have to make a mark on your pretty face."

Duval then said, "Solly, don't touch her!"

She looked at Duval and said, "Or what? You're hardly in a position where you can defend her honor."

"I know the secret."

Paula looked at him very puzzled. Solly smiled and said, "Tell Paula what you know Duval." She was holding the knifepoint right at Paula's cheekbone. She could do severe damage to Paula's face right at that moment.

Duval took a deep breath and said, "Paula, you don't have to hide the truth from me anymore. I know about you and my dad and I know that Liza is….my sister."

Paula momentarily lost her composure and tears started to well up in her eyes. Solly smiled in satisfaction. "Now was that really so hard?" Paula was trying not to look at Duval.

Paula looked at the floor when Solly said, "Paula, look up at Duval…Now!"

Paula looked and saw Solly had the knife to his throat. "Paula be a good girl and tell Duval what you found on that jump drive."

"It seems you already know what's on the jump drive…why don't you explain it."

"I haven't actually watched it." She pressed the knife closer to Duval's throat.

"Duval, I know that Jimmy is your father. The scarred man is Joey Reynolds a deputy that I suspect you and I are both familiar with. Resurrection is Liza's theory that she termed the Frankenstein Code in her Master's thesis and Senator Murphy is trying to sell it to anyone who's interested in resurrecting armies to be better, stronger and faster…in other words…a super soldier."

Duval's eyes got wide. Solly said, "Oh you didn't know that part did you?"

Duval then said, "OK Solly, what do you want now that Paula and I have played your little game of tell the truth or face the knife."

"Oh Duval, you two know way too much for your own good. My employer has quite the dilemma, you see we can't kill either of you. Too many people would miss you both and you're both Feds. We can't just lock the two of you away indefinitely because that would produce the same results as if we killed you both so we're just going to destroy you both…besides any permanent harm comes to either of you and Jimmy will not be happy…and we don't want Jimmy unhappy."

Duval said, "I don't think I like where this is going. What do you want with my father?"

Solly leaned in and said very seductively in Duval's ear, "Your father is the key…" Solly then looked at Paula and said, "…and your daughter Liza is the other key."

Paula got very angry and said, "You leave my daughter alone."

Solly smirked and said, "So far we have… right now Joey has her."

Paula was seething and yelled, "Joey Reynolds has my daughter?"

Another voice that belonged to then said, "Yes, McCaffrey he does…and guess what Duval? He also has Gracie and Helen."

They both turned and saw John Strayburn smiling. Duval then got angry. "How do you know this?"

"Well, I personally grabbed Gracie."

"You son of a bitch! If anything happens to my daughter, I'm gonna kill you. Who grabbed Helen?"

"Just more henchmen, it wasn't personal with Helen. We just needed a little more incentive for Liza's and Gracie's cooperation."

Duval shook his head and said, "You disgust me John! To think you ate Thanksgiving dinner at our house with your family."

Strayburn then said, "Yes I did when I had a family. You destroyed that Duval."

"You destroyed yourself John. You got involved with all the wrong people."

"Yes, I did and I had a great thing going until you and your damn father messed it up." With that he clenched his fist and let Duval have it across the face. Paula winced when she saw his fist make contact with Duval's face. That movement didn't go unnoticed by Solly.

Duval looked at Strayburn defiantly and said, "Really John? Is that all you got?"

"Oh no Duval, the fun is just starting."

Solly said, "That was the warm up. Now here's the rules of the game. Paula, I'm going to ask you a question. You're going to tell me what I want to know or your boyfriend's going to get more punishment."

Duval made eye contact with Paula and said, "Paula no matter what they do to me, you don't give them what they want…Understand?"

Paula nodded affirmatively. All of a sudden Paula got a shock and let out a scream. Solly smiled and said, "Wrong answer sweetheart."

Duval looking very shocked at this change from Solly said, "I thought you were going to punish me."

"Oh Duval, I'm the punisher and it's my discretion. Don't worry. Nobody's going easy on you. You sent Strayburn to prison and you sent me as well. We're not feeling very forgiving."

She then turned and said, "OK Paula let's get started. What did you do with the jump drive? We know that the one we retrieved from your garden outside your kitchen window was blank. What did you do with the real one?"

Paula looked up and said, "Go to hell."

"Wrong answer." She motioned to Strayburn who hit Duval across the other side of his face. Paula did her best not to react.

"Paula, I want you to know that I admire you. I truly do. You have your convictions and your convictions are worthy of respect….but are these convictions worth seeing your boyfriend hurt?"

Duval piped up and said, "I'm not her boyfriend Solly. Paula has no vested interest in me."

Solly turned to Strayburn and motioned to him and punched Duval in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. "Duval, I strongly suggest that you don't talk unless I talk to you first."

She turned back to Paula and said, "Come on Paula. I know it bothers you to see Duval suffer. Tell us where the jump drive is…and while you're at it, tell us where on the dark web you uploaded it to."

She looked up and said, "Go to hell."

Solly motioned to Strayburn who now had a baseball bat in his hand and he gave a good hit to Duval's legs and he let out a yell.

He looked up to Paula and nodded negatively.

Solly said, "Paula, don't look at Duval. Look at me. You have the power to end this. Just tell me what I want to know."

Paula said very defiantly, "No."

"Wrong answer." Paula then felt herself get tazed and she let out a scream.

Solly got in Paula's ear and said, "Why are you doing this Paula? You're inflicting pain on yourself and on Duval. We all know about you and Duval at the FBI Academy. I see how you're looking at him. It's obvious the old feelings are still there. You've even been growing your hair long like it was at the academy to remind Duval of the younger days. You clearly don't want him to suffer. I also see how Duval's looking at you. I think the longer hair angle is definitely working." She tazed Paula again and Paula screamed in agony. Solly then yanked the pendant that Duval gave Paula years earlier from her neck.

Paula yelled, "Oww! Give that back Bitch!"

Duval then yelled, "Yeah, give it back to her Bitch!"

"Ooh, a little memento from the academy days and she's worn it all these years. It must have been such a sore spot for your husband."

"Screw you!"

"Wrong answer!" She tazed Paula again and Paula let out an even bigger blood curdling scream.

Tears were welling up in Duval's eyes. "Stop it already! A person can only take so much of that."

Solly turned to look at Duval. "Oh Duval, this is so much fun. The good senator is right, the alternatives to killing are so much more rewarding."

"You are one psychopathic bitch lady."

Solly walked closer to him and said, "You two are so cute together. Each is willing to endure intense pain for the greater good. The physical pain doesn't hurt either of you like it would other people. What psychologically hurts you both more?" She nodded to Strayburn.

Strayburn walked over to Duval and said, "Duval, I have it on good authority that you got a copy of Madeleine's accident report with Renee Kirk's report. You've been suspecting something was amiss but what you're not expecting is that I killed your wife and I also killed Renee."

Both Duval and Paula got shocked looks on their faces. "You know Duval, it was supposed to be so easy. Beck, Kerning and I had it all figured out. We knew you'd never come on board so the only alternative was to kill you. You can't even begin to imagine my shock when I approached the car and found Madeleine sitting there instead of you. The real tragedy was that she was still alive and she was conscious. She recognized me. She asked me what I was doing there. I had no choice but to finish her off. So I did. I took my hands and clamped them over her nose and mouth and I suffocated the life out of her."

Duval looked at him coldly and said, "You took my daughter's mother from her and now you confessed earlier that you kidnapped my daughter and my sister and handed them to Joey Reynolds…in addition to throwing my father off the bridge which set this whole nightmare in motion."

"Yes I did Duval."

Duval said with complete conviction. "I'm going to kill you…there are no ifs."

Strayburn smirked and said, "Duval, right now, you're handcuffed."

Paula then said, "I'll help you kill him Duval. Killing Madeleine, killed my husband. He took my daughter's father away as well."

"Oh please McCaffrey, Liza is Jimmy's daughter."

"In DNA only!" Paula shouted.

Solly then leaned into Paula and said, "Paula, like I said, we have so much in common. After all, we were both in Jimmy Pritchard's stable at one point."

Duval was trying not to make eye contact with Paula. Paula said, "Listen Bitch. I was never in the Sheriff's stable. I spent one evening with him after he was served divorce papers. You on the other hand whored yourself to Jimmy Pritchard who was very married at the time and tricked him into covering up a homicide. We have nothing in common."

Duval got a look of surprise on his face when Paula said divorce papers.

Solly said, "Well, you clearly read the file on me. Yeah, he covered up a homicide that I committed and I became very wealthy as a result."

"Yeah, how's that been working out for you? Your little empire collapsed as a result of Jimmy and Duval exposing that homicide among other things…and you went to prison. Clearly you don't carry the kind of clout you once did because you've had to hook up with Senator Murphy to get out of prison."

"I didn't hook up with her. She hooked up with me!" She then tazed Paula again and Paula screamed. Solly nodded to Strayburn who hit Duval this time in his back with a baseball bat and he let out a yell.

Paula then said, "So why are you torturing us as opposed to her? She doesn't want to get her hands dirty does she? You're just her little minions who can take the fall for her if need be."

Duval then said, "You two are pretty stupid. She's got plausible deniability."

Solly then said, "All right you two. I see what you're doing. You're trying to get us to turn on Senator Murphy. It's not going to work. Tell me Paula woman to woman, who's better in bed? Jimmy or his son Duval?"

"Go to hell Bitch!"

Duval was looking away. Solly then said, "Oh this is priceless. You and Duval have never had sex together have you?"

Duval then said, "Go to hell Bitch!"

Solly laughed and then said, "Maybe we can do something about this."

Solly nodded to Strayburn who then grabbed Paula's chair and began to drag her out of the room. Paula screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Strayburn said, "Time to separate the children."

Duval immediately fearing the worst case scenario screamed, "You lay one hand on her John and I will make it my mission in life to hunt you down and take you out! FBI and the law be damned!"

"Oh please Duval, you've already told me you're going to kill me, this is kind of redundant."

"I'm gonna to kill you with pain!

Strayburn smirked as he pulled Paula from the room and Solly said, "Oh I can see why Paula loves you. You're the real deal Duval. Chivalrous to the core, just like your dad but in a much more honorable way. It's almost a tragedy that I've got to do what I've got to do."

"What is it that you need to do?"

Solly took out a syringe and said, "This…" She injected Duval.

"I sure hope that's some fun stuff Nurse Ratched!"

"Oh I don't know how much fun it'll be for you but you're going to tell me whatever I want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the adjacent room, Paula was squirming and Strayburn said, "Come on Paula. It's pointless. I've got you in a very secure knot….a bowline to be exact. We realized when we got you both that we only had one pair of handcuffs so it made more sense to put them on Duval."

"So what's on your mind?…if it has anything to do with sex, let me tell you…I will bust your balls…and if it doesn't have anything to with sex…I'm still going to bust your balls."

"I'm deeply flattered, but Hoover keeps me well satisfied in that department. You don't seem to grasp the situation here. You're tied up so good luck with busting my balls."

Paula's eyes got narrow and she said, "So what's on the agenda then? More tazing? Or do I now get the baseball bat?"

"No Paula, my mother taught me not to hit girls."

"Really? How proud your mother would be then if she were to walk in and find out that you suffocated a woman to death….a death that led to another death."

Strayburn got very angry, turned around and slapped Paula across the face. Her lip was slightly bleeding when she said, "Oh yeah, your mother would be real impressed. Truth hurts doesn't it Strayburn?"

"How in the hell did Madeleine's death lead to your husband's death?"

"Your Senator friend didn't find that out for you?"

"No, but here's something that will make you a little more agreeable." He injected her with something.

Paula looked at the syringe and said, "I guess we're in for a long night."

"It's coming into morning actually. You're pretty cocky considering you're tied up."

Paula could feel the drug starting to work and it was starting to make her feel somewhat giddy. She started to laugh and said, "Strayburn, whom do you think you kidnapped? The Princess Aurora?"

"Who?"

Paula looked at him funny and said, "Sleeping Beauty you dumbass! Of all the Disney Princesses, she's probably the most helpless one of them all….have you forgotten our FBI training for situations like this one? Unlike your sweetheart Hoover, I didn't get to be Duval's boss because I screwed anyone to get a promotion."

That got Paula another slap across the face. Paula smiled and said, "Another truth that hurts doesn't it?"

"Shut up Paula for now. This drug that I injected you with makes you tell the truth…and I'm going to enjoy getting it out you."

Paula now sounding very inebriated said, "Well, so far you haven't enjoyed the truth. You're really kind of a drag. I can't believe Duval thought of you as family for so many years. How's that for some truth?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the other room, Duval was feeling the same sort of drunkenness…but in a much more sullen way. Solly said, "Tell me Duval. How do you feel right now?"

"I hate you Bitch. You and my father caused me so much grief."

"Tell me about it Duval. I'm all ears."

"I had to come home from college. Mom wasn't herself. She was constantly singing a song by Nat King Cole….."

"What song?"

"Lush Life."

"I think it predates me. I'm so much younger than your dad after all."

"Now that I know about Dad and Paula…I totally get that song."

To Solly's surprise…Duval started singing, "I used to visit all the very gay places  
Those come what may places  
Where one relaxes on the axis of the wheel of life  
To get the feel of life  
From jazz and cocktails.

The girls I knew had sad and sullen gray faces  
With distant gay traces  
That used to be there you could see where they'd been washed away  
By too many through the day  
Twelve o'clock tales.

Then you came along with your siren of song  
To tempt me to madness!  
I thought for a while that your poignant smile was tinged with the sadness  
Of a great love for me.

Ah yes! I was wrong  
Again,  
I was wrong.

Life is lonely again,  
And only last year everything seemed so sure.  
Now life is awful again,  
A trough full of hearts could only be a bore.  
A week in Paris will ease the bite of it,  
All I care is to smile in spite of it.

I'll forget you, I will  
While yet you are still burning inside my brain.  
Romance is mush,  
Stifling those who strive.  
I'll live a lush life in some small dive  
And there I'll be, while I rot  
With the rest of those whose lives are lonely, too.

Solly couldn't believe what she had just heard and could only respond by applauding. Duval looked at her and said, "Screw you, Bitch! I lost a full term of school because of you and my father….and now I've lost Paula because of my father. Life is truly awful."

"Your father never told me that you could sing. You're pretty good."

"What the hell do you want? I never saw the jump drive."

"What do I want? I want some truth. "

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you hate Paula?"

"Yes…and…no."

"Why do you hate her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"She screwed my father and had his kid."

"Tell me about Resurrection Duval."

"It's my father."

"What about Gracie?"

Duval was silent. Solly said, "Duval, tell me the truth. What about Gracie?"

Duval was clearly fighting the effects of the drug. Solly then switched gears and said, "It's OK Duval."

She walked up to him and she put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage his neck and shoulders. She then said, "Do you like this."

Duval looked up smirked and said, "Who wouldn't?"

"You definitely work out more than your father did. Would you like me to do something else?"

"You bet….start kissing me and work your way down. You can do something Paula hasn't done."

"Oh Paula will definitely be upset." She started to kiss Duval's chest. "Is there anything you feel truly compelled right now to tell me about Gracie, your dad…Paula…Resurrection?"

Duval smiled and said, "Yes, but there's something else I feel compelled to tell you about more."

Solly was on her knees at Duval's feet and was ready to start undressing what was left of him when he said, "You know those handcuffs you put on me?"

Solly smiled and said, "Of course, you realize I can't possibly take them off of you. Besides this will be so much more fun with them on."

Duval then said, "Well, that's a shame because when I was distracting you by singing, I picked the lock."

Solly looked puzzled and then Duval showed her his hands. Before she could let out a scream, Duval grabbed her arms drew her to him and then head butted her and knocked her out. He laid her on the floor and found the key to the handcuffs. He put the cuffs on her behind her back and threw the key out the window.

"Sorry to disappoint you Solly but unlike my dad, my standards are a little higher. I'm going to need a very long hot shower. OK Paula where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strayburn was looking at Paula as she was clearly laughing at him. "Paula, do you have a clue as to the gravity of your situation? I want to know where the jump drive is."

"Fine Strayburn, it's in the cookie jar."

"Paula, you're supposed to be telling me the truth. Where is it?"

"It's in the cookie jar."

"OK where is the cookie jar."

"In my house you dumbass, where else would it be?"

"OK, fair enough." He began to send a text.

"Where did you upload it to?"

Paula took in a deep breath and said, "Mary Goodwin's Lookinglass site. It's under PMcCaffrey."

"Really, what's the password?"

"Go to hell."

"Come on Paula. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh I think that ship sailed a while ago…You're really bad at this John."

"I'm bad at this? How am I bad at this? Who's the one who's tied up right now?"

Paula looked thoughtful and then said, "Not me." She showed her hands.

Strayburn looked shocked that she got out of the knots which was enough time for her to slide to the floor and kick Strayburn's legs out from under him and then give a swift kick to the stomach. He groaned and then she jumped up and grabbed the chair and swung it down on Strayburn's shoulders. She didn't stop. She hit him again and again until he was very bruised and bleeding. He groaned and rolled over enough to where she kicked him in the groin. He let out huge yell. She gave him another kick for good measure which almost got him singing soprano. Paula wasn't done. She wanted to make sure he was completely incapacitated. He was on his back and Paula jumped down and landed on his arms so that her legs were pinning his arms down. She hauled off and punched him in the face and screamed, "You murdering bastard!"

At that moment, Duval came running in and said, "Paula?"

Strayburn weakly said, "Duval, thank God!"

Duval ran over and pulled Paula off of Strayburn and he yelled to him, "Shut up! Time to die you son of bitch!" He punched Strayburn and knocked him out and was about to start choking him to death when Paula pulled yanked on his shoulders.

"Duval stop! You're not a murderer like him. Don't be like him."

"Me? What about you?!"

"I was beating the crap out of him but I wasn't trying to kill him…at least not consciously."

"He killed Madeleine and Renee and you're right he might as well have killed Scott."

"And he'll pay for it. We need to arrest them, not kill them. Come on we're not completely ourselves. We've been drugged and we don't even know where we are at the moment."

Duval started to calm down and said. "We need to find our clothes, a phone and at least one gun."

"OK, look Duval about your father and Liza…"

"Paula, we don't need to talk about any of it right now." He looked at her and then said, "Did you really start to grow your hair long for me?"

Before Paula could answer they heard a scream from the other room. Paula said, "I think I know where to start to find our clothes." She ran to the other room and Duval followed.

When they got in Paula grabbed the tazer. Solly's eyes got very wide and said, "Paula, it was just business."

"So is this!" She tazed Solly and she let out a scream. "Payback's a bitch isn't it Solly. Now where are our clothes and I think I'll take this item back." She grabbed the pendant that Solly had yanked off of her.

Before Solly could say anything, Paula and Duval each felt something hit them in the back. They both turned and saw Hoover standing there with a dart gun. The drug in combination with the other drug that they'd been given was taking full effect. They grabbed on to each other as they slid down the wall to floor and Paula dropped her pendant. The last thing they both heard was Hoover saying, "Beating up my boyfriend and my cousin? That's so uncalled for. You're both going down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Jimmy was sitting across from Senator Moira Murphy.

"All right Moira. I'm sitting now what the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way for you to greet your past lover?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "Lady, I slept with you once…that was your price so that you'd make sure the bill for Hard Time for Armed Crime passed. You fulfilled your end of the deal and then after re-election you worked very hard at gutting the bill. You're probably the only woman I ever took a really long hot shower for after we had sex."

"Oh Jimmy, you just don't understand politics and how it works. I'm sorry I made you feel so dirty."

"You're not sorry about anything Moira so what the hell do you want?"

Moira took a deep breath and smiled slyly and said, "It's all very simple Jimmy. You have the jump drive don't you?"

"What if I do?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to take things that didn't belong to you?"

"Yes. Didn't your mother teach you that is was wrong to steal other people's work to sell out to the highest bidder and betray your country in the process?"

"Jimmy, our military was approached with this. The prior Commander in Chief refused it as did the current one. This is cutting edge evolution. This is a game changer for armies all over the world. The army who takes it will own the world."

"…and you're the crazy bitch who's going to profit from all of it. You have no idea what this entails. You didn't encounter Albert Lin."

"Albert Lin was the first try. Besides, he had the genetic predisposition."

"But…he wasn't perfect…like me."

"No, he wasn't, but we learned how to make someone without the predisposition. With your help, we can get that person a longer life span."

"Forget it Moira. I want no part of this. I didn't sign up for this second chance. I don't think Joey Reynolds did either. I don't think you plan on giving anyone a choice. You clearly want people brought back from the dead to do the bidding of someone else."

"Joey Reynolds is a loose cannon…but, he's being watched. Everything he does, I know about. Right now, he's got Liza in his custody and he's trying to regenerate his wife."

Jimmy didn't want to tip his hand that he'd figured out that Joey had grabbed the others and said, "Oh my God! Are you kidding me? He's got Laurel in a tank? She was a good person. She doesn't deserve this…and what do you mean he's got Liza?"

"He's got Liza, Gracie and Helen. He needs Gracie for her predisposition and he needs Helen to control Gracie…and possibly Liza as well."

Jimmy wanted more information and said, "What exactly is Joey hoping to gain here?"

"Simple, he wants his life back. He wants to procreate again. Everyone wants someone to replace themselves, at least most people do…I personally never felt the need to procreate."

"And the world is a better place for it Moira."

Moira heard the sarcasm. "Jimmy, I'm going to lay all the cards on the table right now."

"Oh please do. This conversation is really starting to bore me."

"I'm going to simplify it for you. You and Liza will join me in research and you can even keep your cushy little lives that you have right now…or if you don't join me…I'll destroy those people whom you love most in the world…and it's only fair to tell you that I'm going to start with Duval and Paula."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying. I've already hurt them…and I'll hurt them even more. You saw them on the monitor. You really think I grabbed them just so they could take a long nap?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Sam and Wally were outside of the warehouse. Wally said, "Are you sure about doing this by yourself?"

"I've done my time in combat Wally. I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Wally, I know you mean well but, you're not experienced with explosives or guns…however, you can have this van running and ready to drive when I get out of there with all three of them in tow because we're gonna have to make a very hasty exit."

"You've got it Sam. Sam what do you want me to do if…"

"Failure is not an option here. If I don't come out, with them…call 9-1-1."

"All right then."

Sam got out of the car and started to put the explosives in place when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around and had his gun pointed and he found himself face to face with Jenny Blair pointing a gun at him and wearing black ops fatigues.

They stood there for a moment when Jenny said, "Is this a standoff or perhaps we could pool our resources?"

Sam lowered his gun as did Jenny and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"Joey Reynolds has someone who belongs to me."

Sam raised his eyebrows and said, "I wasn't aware that you owned a person…isn't that illegal?"

"All right…a poor choice of words…however, I'm under orders to get Liza Elliott out of here."

Sam raised his eyebrows and said, "Whose orders? And what about Gracie and Helen Pritchard?"

"Well, it's very fortuitous that you showed up. It'll make my job easier. I know Liza won't leave without Gracie and Helen so how about you worry about Gracie and Helen and I'll worry about Liza."

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now but once I get Liza out of there, all will be revealed."

"Well, you are a piece of work lady. I'm going to be honest with you. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you…but… at the moment, I can use your help."

"I won't double-cross you if that's what you're thinking. Joey Reynolds is a vile person and he must not succeed in what he's doing. So let me help you with those explosives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the lab, Liza had just told Joey that it was not possible to regenerate Laurel Denny Reynolds. Vic showed up and said, "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean Vic?"

"I mean Gracie can still be of use to us."

Joey said, "Elaborate Vic."

"We synthesized the blood of Albert Lin to make you."

Liza said, "Vic, I explained to Joey, it won't work with a woman. To do this requires a Y chromosome and women don't have it."

"I checked Laurel's blood type before she died. It's the same blood type as Gracie."

Liza's looked very shocked and said, "Oh no…no Vic. I won't do that."

Joey then said, "What are you talking about Vic that Liza is so adamantly against."

"It's simple, we give Laurel, Gracie's blood. It's kind of along the same concept as giving someone a bone marrow transplant but in this case we're giving the subject all of someone else's blood."

Joey raised his eyebrows and said, "All of the blood?"

"Yes."

Liza said, "This is crazy. Gracie has the genetic predisposition. She's more valuable alive."

Joey looked at Liza and said, "On the contrary, it makes total sense. We kill Gracie by giving all of her blood to Laurel and then we simply put her in the tank. She's got the genetic predisposition and she'll regenerate…just like her grandfather. She'll look different but she'll still be here and she'll be stronger. Senator Murphy will be thrilled with the gift…and then maybe she'll leave me alone."

Liza's eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked from one to the other. "Vic, Joey is a madman but I never once believed you were. In all the time we did research together, you never advocated anything like this on animals and now you want to do this on a person?"

"Liza, we know the regeneration process works. Once Gracie wakes up and finds her new abilities, she'll thank us."

"The hell she will! She's not old like her grandfather was. She's young with her whole life ahead of her. She'll never have a normal life if this is done to her."

Vic said, "Liza, you and I know that for the sake of science, sacrifices must be made."

"The ends justify the means? No…never."

Joey then raised his gun and said, "Liza, you really have no say in this and neither does Gracie." He buzzed Kerning and said, "Bring in Gracie and Helen."

Vic said, "Liza, this will go easier on Gracie if you set her up and put her mind at ease."

"You want me to be the betrayer here."

"Yes…or Joey will put a bullet in Helen's head."

Liza looked at Joey and saw him nodding in agreement. Liza then said, "Fine, let me get what I need. If you're going to drain her, at least let me give her a mild sedative. You want her immobile don't you?"

Joey said, "Good point. Get whatever you need."

Liza started to get what she needed but she also started to palm other things as well. She remembered her mother teaching her sleight of hand tricks when she was a child. She never dreamed it would come in handy one day in a life or death situation.

Kerning brought in Gracie and Helen. Helen said, "What's going on? Why do you need us back here?"

Joey then said, "Helen sit down. Kerning keep your gun trained her." Helen was shoved into a chair and Kerning trained the gun on her.

Joey then said, "Gracie, Liza has something to say to you."

Liza looked at Joey with disbelief that he'd expect Liza to explain what was about to happen. Joey grabbed Gracie and put the gun on her and said, "Liza, explain it… now."

Liza could see fear in Gracie's eyes. She walked up to her and said, "Gracie, everything's going to be all right." She turned to Joey and said, "You can let go of her. She's not running anywhere yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"It's a figure of speech Joey."

Gracie said, "Liza, what's going on and why is that dead body on the table?"

Liza put her arm around Gracie and walked her to another table and said, "Gracie…your blood can help Mrs. Reynolds. We're not going to hurt you. We're only going to do a blood transfusion. Please just lay down."

Gracie noticed that Liza was keeping her hand on her shoulder. By the way she was holding her shoulder she felt like Liza was trying to tell her something. She finally looked to Liza and Liza put her hand to Gracie's face and she said, "Gracie, I'm going to give you a mild sedative, count backwards from one hundred. By the time you reach ninety-five, you will feel very drowsy and you'll close your eyes and go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Joey and Vic, Liza gave Gracie a subtle wink. Gracie nodded like she understood and said, "All right Liza. I guess a simple blood transfusion is all right."

Gracie got on the table and Helen screamed, "No! Don't do this Liza!"

Joey said, "Helen shut up! You have no relevance here. Be thankful I haven't blown you away yet."

Liza rolled her eyes and said, "Joey, remember what I said earlier."

"Just do your job Liza!"

Liza took out the syringe and gave Gracie and injection and said, "Remember what I said Gracie."

Gracie nodded as Liza injected her. Within fifteen seconds, Gracie closed her eyes from the sedative.

Helen then said, "Liza, they're using me to make you do something unspeakable to Gracie. Please I'm begging you don't do it. I held Gracie in my arms when she was a baby being baptized. If I have to die to save her I will."

Joey said with disgust, "Helen as touching as this is, it's not helping."

Liza looked over and said, "Helen, it's going to be all right. Nobody is dying tonight."

Vic looked at her funny. Liza simply glared at him with contempt in return.

"All right Vic, move Laurel's body over here. I'm going to have to do a little cutting."

"Excuse me?"

"Vic, this woman has been dead for quite a while and even though you've had her in stasis, rigor mortis is clearly here. I'm going to have to do a little cutting to find a vein or better yet an artery that can take in Gracie's blood."

Vic said, "I hadn't thought of that."

"No, of course you didn't. It's why Joey wanted me you dumbass!"

Joey then said, "Liza please. The man created me."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Oh Liza you are your mother's daughter."

"Thanks Joey. That's probably the nicest thing you've said all day."

"Get on with it Liza."

Liza looked around and saw the guns still trained on Helen and Gracie. Liza looked over to Helen and she was giving her a pleading look not to do whatever it was. Liza walked up to Laurel's body and started to search for the vein. Liza was starting to look desperate like she was trying to come up with a good distraction before she did what she knew needed to be done and it was as if her guardian angel showed up at the right time because as she was about to start cutting into Laurel's arm an explosion went off on the other side of the building.

Another one went off closer to them. Liza used this opportunity to raise the scalpel and she plunged it right into Laurel's heart. She plunged it four more times as Joey screamed, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Liza looked up and threw alcohol on the body, lit a match and dropped it on top of the body as both Joey and Vic screamed, "No!"

Another explosion happened and Liza yelled, "What am I doing? I'm doing Mrs. Reynolds a favor!"

The last explosion went off and the wall in their room collapsed and in came Sam with guns blazing and shooting.

Liza screamed, "Gracie! Helen! Get down!"

At that moment the glass above them broke and Jenny Blair jumped down in a harness attached to a helicopter and was shooting.

Gracie jumped off the table and dove for cover and Helen ran over to her as Kerning, Joey and Vic were busy taking cover and were making an attempt to shoot back.

Jenny grabbed Liza around the waist and said, "Hold on Liza!"

Liza had a look of complete shock and yelled, "What the hell?!"

Jenny hit a button and up they started to go.

Sam yelled, "Gracie! Helen! Over here!" Sam was shooting to keep the others occupied as Gracie and Helen army crawled on the floor as fast as they could over to Sam.

They all looked up and Liza was being taken into a black ops silent helicopter. Sam yelled, "Let's get out of here now!"

Joey realizing full well that he was compromised and that Laurel's body was destroyed. He had no choice but to retreat. "We have to go! That helicopter means only one thing. Government people are after me."

Sam, Gracie and Helen ran as fast as they could to the van where Wally was waiting with the engine running. They opened the door and piled in. Sam yelled, "Drive!"

Gracie then said, "What about Liza?"

"Jenny will take care of her."

"It doesn't look like it to me." She pointed to the air.

Liza was fighting Jenny's grip as she'd never fought anything in her life. Jenny said, "Liza calm down. I mean you no harm."

"I really want to believe you…but I don't." They were over the water on Elliott Bay and Liza hauled off and gave Jenny the best punch she'd ever handed a person and Jenny lost her grip. Liza plunged into the Bay.

A voice in Jenny's ear said, "Do you have Liza Elliott."

Jenny saw Liza come to the surface and start swimming. "That's a negative Sir. Liza Elliott is in…Elliott Bay."

"Well, I suggest you fish her out."

"It's too late she's gotten to the shore and she's getting a ride."

Down in the van, Wally was driving along the water and Helen said, "Look there's Liza right up there making her way to the shore."

Gracie said, "Wally, go up there and pick her up."

"You've got it."

Wally floored it and pulled over to where Liza was walking. Helen opened up the door and yelled, "Hey Liza! Where do you think you're going without your family?"

Liza turned and saw Helen and Gracie smiling at her. She ran up to them and got in the van. They all hugged in sheer relief but also because they were family and they knew come hell or high water they were going to stick together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an undisclosed location, Duval woke up and as he became more coherent, he realized he was in a bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a motel room. However, the motel room clearly had been trashed. He turned and saw Paula lying on her side facing him, unconscious.

He also came to realize that someone had removed his boxer shorts. He lifted the covers slightly more and realized Paula had no clothes on. Duval got a worried look on his face as he whispered. "OK this is not quite how I imagined we'd be together the first time."

He scooted over and brushed Paula's hair back from her face and at the same time felt her neck for a pulse. There was clearly one. He scooted closer and began to whisper. "Paula….Paula… can you hear me?"

Paula started to stir. Clearly she'd been affected more by the drugs than he was. "Paula, wake up. I need you to wake up."

Paula's eyes slowly started to open. She could hear Duval's voice and she quietly said, "Duval…"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on wake up. We need to get out of here."

Paula opened her eyes. Duval looked at her deep dark eyes. Her hair that she'd been growing longer was hanging loose around her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. "Duval…"

Duval couldn't help but smile in relief that Paula was going to be all right. Part of him wanted to confront her about everything but this was not the time or the place. He ran his hand along her face and said, "We appear to be in a motel room…"

Paula was overcome with emotion and said, "Oh thank God. I thought we were both going to end up dead." She threw her arms around Duval to hug him and she ended up pulling him very close.

Duval pulled Paula even closer to where their bodies were fully touching one another and that acted like cold water for Paula who realized at that moment that neither of them were dressed. She immediately pulled away and jumped out of the bed with the bedspread around her leaving Duval with the sheet.

Paula was looking like she was in shock at everything. Duval jumped up with the sheet around him and said, "Paula…"

Paula yelled, "What the hell happened here Duval?"

"Paula, I'm not sure…"

"Did we do it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Come on Paula….do you feel like we exchanged bodily fluids?"

Paula thought for a few seconds and said, "No, I don't."

"OK I don't either. The last thing I remember was that we confronted Solly and Hoover shot both of us with a dart gun."

"It's what I remember as well. You know, I'm really getting tired of getting drugged."

"What I'm trying to figure out is where are we and how did this motel room get trashed?"

"Good question and another one is where are our clothes?"

They began to rummage through the closets and drawers and found nothing.

At that moment, the door flew wide open and they were face to face with two Tacoma police officers. One yelled, "All right both of you on your knees with your hands up?"

Paula said, "Excuse me if I kneel on my knees and put my hands up, I won't have on any clothes and neither will he."

"Where are your clothes, we'll get them for you."

Duval said, "We don't know. We were looking for them. Incidentally, you've got guns trained on two federal agents."

"Really, do you want to show us your ID?"

"That could prove problematic since we don't know where our clothes are."

The other officer said, "All right, you two are coming to the station and we'll hash it out there."

Paula said, "What are you arresting us for?"

"How about disturbing the peace? Not to mention destruction of property. Take a look around at what you two druggies did to this room."

"Hold on, we didn't do this."

Duval said, "That's right we were kidnapped, beaten, drugged and then we woke up here."

The two policemen looked at each other and one said to the other…"Are you buying any of this?"

"Hell no. I don't believe for one minute that they're federal agents."

"All right you two, we won't cuff you for obvious reasons but, you're both coming to the station and we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Paula and Duval realizing they had no other options at that moment kept the blankets and sheets wrapped around themselves and made their way to the squad car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the van, Helen, Gracie and Liza were still hugging each other when Helen said, "What were they trying to do back there to Gracie?"

Liza said, "It's not important now. I destroyed what was left of Laurel Denny's body and Sam and Jenny destroyed that lab. Joey's got bigger problems to deal with."

Sam said, "I'll say. What the heck was all of that stuff in there?"

The three ladies weren't sure how much to divulge. Sam said, "Look, I was a Navy Seal, having to keep classified secrets was part of the job."

Wally then said, "I don't know if this counts but I am practically family Helen so I'd really like to know what's going on as well."

Gracie said, "I think we should tell them."

Helen said, "I think we should tell them as well. By the way Jenny came in with her black helicopter, she clearly knows everything."

Liza said, "I know but the question is whom is she working for and can I trust her?"

Sam said, "I think you can Liza. She was really concerned about your safety first and foremost."

"But why? Does she want to pass me off to some corrupt agency?"

"I don't think so. She told me that once she had you safe, all would be revealed."

Liza said, "All right guys, this is going to sound like something out of a movie but it's the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy looked across the table to Senator Murphy and said, "What have you done to Duval and Paula?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She looked at her watch and said, "They should be at the police station about now."

"Police station?"

"Oh yes, your son and your former intern had quite the time off. All will be revealed very soon."

"What police station are they at?"

"Irrelevant at the moment. Jimmy, I want the jump drive and I want you and Liza…oh and I want Gracie available on call."

"Moira, you can take your demands and shove them where the sun doesn't shine."

"You're going to change your mind Jimmy…as will Liza." Just then Moira's phone rang. She looked down in puzzlement and said, "I have to take this….Yes?...He did what?...Whose helicopter was it?...Well find out which agency!"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "What's wrong Moira, losing control of your little kingdom?"

"No, just something happened that I didn't bank on….It won't happen again. Now Jimmy, you have ten days to comply or I will hurt everyone else. Duval and Paula are the start. After I'm finished with them consider what I can make happen to everyone else…you're now free to go…oh and by the way, Liza, Gracie and Helen have been freed by Sam and some woman in a helicopter." She turned and walked out leaving the door open.

Jimmy walked outside where he was met by Officer Barry Allen. "Barry?"

"Jimmy, I got here and you weren't here. I was just about to call for backup and go in."

"Thanks for coming. Can you check and see if Agent's Duval Pritchard and Paula McCaffrey are in police custody?"

"Sure, I can go call that in right now."

Jimmy's phone rang and he could see that it was Wally's phone number. "Wally?"

"No Dad it's Helen."

"Helen? Thank God. Are Gracie and Liza with you?"

"Yeah, Joey Reynolds had us kidnapped. Dad, Joey wanted to kill Gracie."

Jimmy felt sucker punched and said, "He what?"

Liza then grabbed the phone and said, "Jimmy, it's a long story but I know what Joey wants and I took it away from him. There's no telling what he'll do now."

"OK how about all of you meet me back at Mary's house."

"We can do that. Any news on Mom and Duval?"

"At the moment there's a rumor that they're in police custody."

"What?"

"I'm trying to get that confirmed. Just all of you go back to Mary's."

"OK and Jimmy, there's one more thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Helen and Gracie know the real nature of our relationship…and so do Sam and Wally…I'm pretty sure Jenny knows everything as well."

"I see…"

At that moment Barry came up to him. "Jimmy, I just found out, Duval and Paula are in police custody but not in Seattle. They're down in Tacoma."

"Tacoma?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duval and Paula were sitting across from the arresting officer in orange jumpsuits looking about as angry and mortified as two people could be with everything that happened to them. Paula said, "Prison uniforms? Did you guys really not have anything else that we could wear?"

The officer looked up and said, "Sweetheart, be thankful you have something."

Paula got even angrier and said, "I'm not your sweetheart. Look we've given you our names and our badge numbers now why is nothing happening here? We've also told you that our daughters and Agent Pritchard's sister have been kidnapped."

"Agent McCaffrey we're still waiting on confirmation from the FBI now why don't you two take it from the top and explain why you both trashed a motel room. As for your daughters and his sister, no one has reported any of them missing."

Duval then said, "For heaven's sake, you took our prints. You can run those. I guaranty you'll get confirmation of who we are and just because no one has reported them missing, it doesn't mean that they're not."

"All in good time." Someone brought the officer a report. He looked at it and said, "OK both of your tox screens have come back positive. It appears you two had quite the drug trip. Perhaps that's why you both trashed the motel room? Maybe that's why you've deluded yourselves into believing you have missing relatives."

Duval said, "We didn't trash that motel room. We were kidnapped, beaten and drugged. Our captors John Strayburn and Joan Soladar told us Gracie, Helen and Liza were missing. How did you even get the tox screen back so fast?"

"When we arrest two naked people in a trashed motel room who claim to be feds we tend to put a priority on things."

"This is crazy. Don't we even get a phone call?"

"Yes, you do. Please make your call."

Duval picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hi Jimmy, it's me."

"Duval thank God where are you and is Paula with you?"

"Yes, Paula's with me. We're in jail in Tacoma. Can you please come down here? We're at the precinct on S Pine Street. Do you know anything about Gracie, Helen and Liza?"

"Yeah, they're fine and going to Mary's house as we speak. I'll explain all of that later. I'll find the precinct and I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Thanks….Paula, Jimmy said they're all OK." He hung up.

"Thank God. I'm sure they'll have quite a story."

The officer said, "Great, now which gives us plenty of time to once again ask you why you trashed that motel room. I'd really like to hear that story."

Paula said, "We didn't do anything to that motel room. We were kidnapped and later placed there. Hello, if we actually had gotten that room wouldn't it be plausible that our clothes would have been somewhere there?"

At that moment another police officer came in and handed Duval and Paula each a sack and said, "Hello FBI Agents, Pritchard and McCaffrey. Housekeeping found your clothes, ID and your guns under the bed." He then produced affidavits for each of them to sign. "The motel is agreeing not to press charges as long you two sign for the damage and agree to pay for the repairs."

Duval said, "I will do no such thing. We were put there after we were drugged."

"OK about that, why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

Paula then said, "No, we'll sign. I'm the senior agent here and this seems reasonable."

"Paula what are you doing?"

"Duval someone has gone to a lot of trouble to set us up and I think we know who it is. We can't do anything about it if we're in the slammer."

Duval looked up and said, "I don't agree with this. We never booked that room or signed for it."

"Really? Here's your credit card receipt and it looks like you charged it to the Bureau."

Duval then said, "OK that's crazy, I would have never used my credit card from the Bureau to do something like this."

"Agent Pritchard, we have you and Agent McCaffrey on surveillance checking into the motel."

Duval's and Paula's mouths dropped and Paula said, "I'd like to see the surveillance footage."

"Of course." He turned the monitor to them and they saw two people from the back who were clearly wearing their clothes checking into the motel.

Paula said, "That's not us. That's two people who are dressed like us from behind. They are conveniently not showing their faces."

Duval then said, "OK if I used my credit card then where's the receipt that has my signature?"

"You didn't sign. They don't require that until check out and since you didn't actually check out it's not there."

"How convenient. How did we supposedly get to the motel? My car was sitting in front of Paula's house the last time I checked."

"Actually, both of your cars are in impound. Once you two got arrested, we took your cars from the motel parking lot. You'll need to have someone take you there to get them out."

Paula looked at Duval and said, "You've got to give the good senator credit. She knows how to cover all the bases."

At that moment a familiar face came walking in but unlike before he had blond hair, glasses and a hat on. He walked right up to the officer and said, "Officer, my name is Sean Robinson and I'm here to represent Agent's McCaffrey and Pritchard. May I please confer with my clients? They do have a right to representation do they not?"

"Of course they do. Why don't you all take that room over there."

The three of them got up and walked over to the room and Nick Hallerman shut the door behind them. Duval said, "Impersonating a lawyer is very bad I hope you know."

"Actually, Agent Pritchard, I am a lawyer. I got my degree from the University of Phoenix. OK I'll concede that I have not passed the bar exam in the state of Washington but desperate times require desperate acts."

Paula said, "Nick why are you back? And how did you know where to find us?"

"Why am I back? Senator Psychopath tried to have me killed in Nice France. I had just gotten past my jet lag when Mr. Hitman showed up."

Duval said, "What happened to the hitman?"

There was silence and then Duval said, "You know what? On second thought I don't want to know. Judging by your reaction to the question, he won't be killing anyone else."

"That's an affirmative."

"Nick how did you know where to find us?"

"I was able to hop a ride on a military plane with an old Army buddy of mine to Joint Base Lewis McChord down the road. When we landed, news of your arrest was just hitting the airwaves and on top of your arrest, something else hit the internet."

Duval and Paula said, in unison, "What?"

"This."

Nick took out his I Phone and put on YouTube and clicked on FBI Agents having a fun weekend. Duval and Paula looked at the phone and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Their time with Solly and Strayburn had been edited and it appeared that everything they said to Solly and Strayburn had been said to each other.

When it got violent, it looked like they were hitting and tazing each other. Then it ended in the motel room and it appeared by how it was edited that Duval had possibly sexually assaulted Paula.

They looked at each other and were literally speechless. Nick said, "Listen, this hasn't been up very long and it's already got a half a million views. That psycho has gone to a lot of trouble to make the two of you look bad."

Duval said, "Solly was right. They couldn't kills us…so they did the next best thing."

Paula said, "Have us arrested and completely discredit us. Duval, we've got to get back to the office. Fielding is reasonable. I don't think he'll believe we've done any of this."

Nick said, "OK guys, as your would be lawyer, you need to get out of here. I have a lot of money on me. How about I pay the damages listed in the affidavits and then neither of you has to sign them."

Duval said, "We wouldn't be admitting anything then."

"Correct. Let me do this for you both."

"Why are you helping us like this?"

"Why? McCaffrey got me a Presidential Pardon. I owe her big time and that psycho woman tried to have me killed. The least I can do for her in return is help take her down."

Paula said, "Nick if you do this, you run the risk that she finds out that you're still alive and she'll put another hit out on you."

"Why do you think I called myself Sean Robinson and have dyed my hair, not mention showing up in glasses and a hat. I have kept my face away from all cameras. Now do we have a deal here?"

Duval said, "OK with me."

Paula said, "It's OK with me as well. Where are you staying?"

Nick smirked and said, "I'll be in touch with you. I think it's best that no one knows how to find Sean Robinson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick paid the fine and all charges were dropped. Duval and Paula changed back into their regular clothes and they found in the bag their wallets, ID, and car keys along with receipts for their guns to be picked up before they left.

They emerged from the Women's and Men's room and proceeded to get their guns and when they walked outside, there was Jimmy walking toward them.

They met up with Jimmy who said, "I thought I was going to have to come in and bail you both out."

That comment was met by a slap in the face by Paula. Jimmy looked at her funny and she said, "That's for not telling me who you really were."

"OK, I understand that you're angry…Duval did you want to hit me as well? I know you were in the house and heard Liza and I talking. You clearly know the truth about her."

"If I thought it would help by hitting you I would. However, it wouldn't help considering everything else that's happening. Can you just take us to impound so we can get our cars back? We need to get to the office."

"Of course…what exactly happened to the two of you?"

"It's a long story."

"I tell you what. How about I get your cars towed back to Seattle and I'll take you both to the office. We can catch up on everything. Besides, you both need to know something about the office before you get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy, Duval and Paula were in the elevator heading up to the office. They had told each other of all of the events leading up to this point.

Paula said, "So Fielding isn't here. What the hell are we walking into?"

Jimmy said, "Probably a lion's den given everything that's hit the internet about the two of you. I hate to say it but maybe you two need to go into hiding for the time being until we can sort all of it out."

Duval said, "We're not doing that. I don't know what's waiting for us but Paula and I need to face it and then decide what the next step should be."

Paula said, "I agree with Duval. We can finger Strayburn, Solly and Hoover. Hoover admitted that Strayburn was her boyfriend and that Solly's her cousin. Clearly she's aiding and abetting felons."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "I don't know. I think this is a mistake but….sometimes you need to make a mistake before you can set everything right. I've got both your backs. I'll hang out by your desk Duval."

The elevator doors opened and they emerged. They started to walk toward the area where everyone was and were immediately met by stares from everyone. They looked at each other and Paula said quietly to Duval, "This is like the dream that everyone has where they walk in somewhere and they realize they're naked."

Duval looked at her and said, "No, Paula…this is worse because they clearly all have seen us mostly naked…on YouTube."

Malcolm walked up to them and said, "McCaffrey, Pritchard, you two are wanted in Fielding's office."

Duval said, "I heard that Fielding's in DC."

"He is, someone else is there taking his place temporarily…tread lightly…both of you."

"OK I guess we'll go." Duval turned and looked at Jimmy and nodded to him to stay close by. Jimmy nodded back in agreement.

Duval and Paula approached Fielding's office and were completely shocked by who they just saw.

Paula said, "Assistant Director Kaplan?"

Kaplan looked up and said, "I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Sit down both of you. I want some answers."

Duval said, "Why is Fielding in DC Sir?"

Kaplan glared at him and said, "Agent Pritchard, do you not comprehend whom you are speaking to?"

"I know exactly whom I'm speaking to and I'm puzzled as to why my boss's boss is in DC and the person who is second in command to the director that's appointed by the president is sitting in his office. This seems a little below your pay grade with all due respect."

"Sit down and shut up both of you." Paula and Duval complied and Kaplan said, "Are you both familiar with the old 'I Love Lucy' show."

Paula said, "Yeah, who isn't?"

"Good then you'll both understand the significance of my next statement which is…Lucy…you got some 'splainin' to do!"

"What do you want us to 'splain?"

"Do you not understand the situation McCaffrey?"

"I think we do but maybe you need to 'splain it from your perspective."

"No, first you two are going to tell me what the hell happened. Pritchard, Fielding got an email from your email address telling him that you and McCaffrey needed a few days off in light of what happened at Mary Goodwin's fundraiser. Quite frankly McCaffrey, I'm appalled that you would have a subordinate make a request like that for you."

Duval and Paula were shaking their heads and Duval said, "Sir, I didn't send any kind of email to Fielding and Paula and I were kidnapped."

"Really? You two are still sticking with that story? I spoke with the arresting officer in Tacoma and you two are very lucky your attorney showed up and was willing to take the responsibility for what happened! As it is, you two are in deep trouble with the Office Of Professional Responsibility."

Paula said, "Sir, we are the victims here. Can we explain what happened to us?"

"By all means explain. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"OK, I was at home and I saw a black van pull up and about ten guys in black got out, broke down my door, grabbed me and drugged me."

Kaplan looked at Duval who said, "I pulled up in my car and I saw those guys taking Paula out of her house. I tried to intervene when I was tazed and I was also drugged."

There was a silence and Kaplan said, "I see and how do you explain the YouTube video?"

Paula said, "Look, our captors were John Strayburn who is a fugitive and Joan Soladar who managed to beat her rap on a technicality. They are the ones who beat us and drugged us."

Duval said, "Yeah and then when we got the upper hand, Agent Melinda Hoover showed up and shot us with a dart gun and the next thing we knew we were in the motel room. We did nothing to that room."

Kaplan said, "You two are leaving out the part where it appears that Agent Pritchard was trying to force you Agent McCaffrey to do something you didn't want to do."

"Sir, things are not what they appear on that video."

Duval said, "Look whomever edited that video deserves an Oscar. I head butted Joan Soladar not Paula."

Paula said, "And I beat up John Strayburn not Duval. Duval got his injuries courtesy of Strayburn and Soladar as did I."

Kaplan said, "I see and so then after you two beat up two felons, our own Agent Hoover showed up and shot you both with a dart gun."

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"OK so assuming that I believe the two of you, why would Strayburn and Soladar do this to you?"

They both looked at each other and they weren't sure how much to divulge. Duval then said, "Look, it's no secret that I put them both behind bars. Revenge is a powerful motivator and it's common knowledge that Paula and I were an item at Quantico so it makes sense that she'd be grabbed as well."

Kaplan looked at them both and said, "You two expect me to believe that you were kidnapped out of some revenge motivation…I'd really like to believe you but Agent McCaffrey, we've been to your house. There's no sign of forced entry."

"Sir they broke down my door."

"Your door is fine."

"There has to be witnesses who saw all of this take place."

"When did this allegedly happen?"

"It happened on Sunday night around seven PM."

"Your neighborhood had been cleared of people due to a gas leak."

Duval then said, "Oh you people are good."

"What are you implying Agent Pritchard?"

"You don't want to know Sir."

"OK you two, I'm going to cut to the chase here. You two are in very big trouble. Not only have you both embarrassed yourselves to the world but you've also got the FBI looking very bad. Here's how the official story is being reported so far. Two FBI agents who went through a traumatic shooting at Mary Goodwin's fundraiser, needed time off. They went to that motel in a not so great part of Tacoma and actually had the gall to charge the room to the FBI. They engaged in drugs which led to S & M. Perhaps Pritchard, you got upset because maybe McCaffrey prefers the company of women as illustrated by that kiss she shared with Mary Goodwin on Saturday night. After all McCaffrey did push you away from her in bed and scream at you. So then to get even with her, Pritchard uploads a video to YouTube on his FBI issued laptop."

Paula said, "Director Kaplan, I know this looks bad but…it seems to me the worst thing you're hanging on us is that we've embarrassed the FBI and incorrectly used a company credit card…."

"On the contrary Agent McCaffrey, certain things have been coming to light about both of you. You think we don't know that your spouses were having an affair?"

Duval said, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Agent Pritchard, I see you've been looking into the death of your wife."

Duval said, "That's correct, in fact, John Strayburn admitted to me that he killed Madeleine and that the accident was meant for me."

"We're back to Strayburn are we?"

"You know what happened with the bank robberies. Strayburn was in it up to his ears. He had every reason to want me dead because I wouldn't give up on the case."

"Or maybe, McCaffrey here found out that her husband was having an affair with Madeleine and she decided to take her rival out. After all, she met Madeleine and realizes who she is, she then kills Madeleine, her husband dies of cancer and the love of her life is now available."

Paula was getting mad and said, "I did meet Madeleine but she called herself Rebecca Young. I had no reason to suspect anything at that time. As for Duval, I last saw him in 1998 and didn't see him again until I became his boss."

Duval was also now very angry and said, "This is nothing but a fabulous conspiracy theory. Strayburn admitted to me that he killed Madeleine and he admitted it with Joan Soladar and Paula in the same room."

"You're still sticking to Strayburn and now you've brought Soladar into this. You know maybe McCaffrey didn't do the deed. Maybe you did Pritchard."

Duval's eyes got wide. "This is never going to hold water."

Kaplan looked at both of them very smugly and said, "Do you two recall years ago when George HW Bush was president and there was talk that when President Bush was the candidate for vice president for Ronald Reagan he went to Iran to broker a deal so that the American hostages wouldn't be released until after the election of 1980 was over….now it never really went anywhere but years later after Mr. Bush was elected president the then Speaker of the House Tom Foley got on that floor and said, that there was no evidence that President Bush brokered a deal with Iran for the hostages in 1980 but we still needed an investigation to see if there was evidence to warrant an investigation."

"You're point being?"

"I think we need to investigate both of you to see if an investigation is warranted and in the meantime, I think that video speaks volumes. Agent Pritchard, you clearly assaulted Agent McCaffrey. Agent McCaffrey is clearly feeling the effects of Stockholm syndrome where she doesn't want to turn in her captor. She's clearly feeling empathy for you. Perhaps due to long time feelings or maybe because you two have secretly met for years and you plotted together the death of your wife. Regardless, because of the assault Agent Pritchard, we're going to arrest you."

Duval's and Paula's jaws dropped and Paula yelled, "Hold on, you can't arrest him. I haven't filed any charges."

"Agent McCaffrey, you're not thinking clearly. You're in shock. You need a full physical and psychological examination by our FBI doctors. I have no doubt once we find Pritchard's DNA on you, you'll come to terms with the fact that he did assault you and you will file charges."

Duval and Paula stood up and Paula said, "I have a right to refuse medical treatment and nobody is examining me."

Duval and Paula then saw that there were men in black coming. Kaplan said, "You two don't realize that as Federal Agents, you're superiors can make allegations and we can order psychological and physical exams if we feel it's necessary."

They were right in sync with each other and they both drew their guns and Duval said, "Sorry Director Kaplan but nobody's taking us into custody again."

"You two realize what you have just done don't you? You've threatened a superior officer. You can resign right now or face possible prosecution and a certain conviction….however, you two play ball and this can all go away." They looked at him funny and he said, "Tell me where the jump drive is McCaffrey. Pritchard, give us your father. McCaffrey give us your daughter Liza and Pritchard make your daughter Gracie available to us and this will all go away."

Duval and Paula looked at each other and they both knew what they had to do. They reached into their pockets and they threw their badges on the desk. They then set their guns down. They turned and walked out the door.

Jimmy was by the elevator and saw them coming. The men in black looked like they were going to intercept them but Kaplan waived them off.

Paula walked past her office and saw Hoover sitting at her desk. She was also wearing Paula's pendant that Duval had given to her. She smiled at them both in victory and said, "I have a box here with all of yours and Pritchard's belongings."

Jimmy walked up and said, "Keep it, they'll be back before you know it."

The three of them walked to the elevator and got on. They spoke not a word to each other until they were in the car safely on their way to Mary Goodwin's house. Jimmy finally said, "Senator Murphy said she'd destroy you both and hurt everyone else in my life. She wasn't kidding. I had Arthur patch me in to listen. I heard all of it. If they had taken either of you in cuffs I was ready to get violent."

Duval said, "I can't believe what just happened. How could they do that to us?"

Paula said, "Clearly that Senator has long arms. She's got Director Kaplan wrapped around her finger. We're truly ruined. By the time they're done with us, nobody in law enforcement will touch us ever."

"Kids, we all might be down at the moment but we're far from over. My father was a WWII veteran and they certainly had their days where they thought things might not work out and those were the days they referred to as FUBAR…I think that applies to today."

Duval said, "FUBAR? I remember Grandpa saying that sometimes but I never really knew what he meant by that…what did he mean by that Dad?"

Jimmy said, "F*cked Up Beyond All Recognition."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	16. The Ballad of Rosie & Jimmy Part 1

Chapter 16

The Ballad of Rosie and Jimmy and Paula and Duval

Part 1

By

Kelly Batten

Jimmy, Duval and Paula pulled into Mary's driveway and up to her house. When they got out of the car, Gracie, Liza, and Helen all came running out to meet them.

Liza yelled, "Mom!" and ran into her arms.

Gracie yelled, "Dad!" and ran into his arms.

Helen just ran into Jimmy's arms. She needed a huge hug from her father at that point. Helen said, "Duval, Paula, we've seen the video. It's all over the internet and all of the cable news networks are talking about it especially since this is right on the heels of the video of you and Mary kissing."

Duval rolled his eyes and said, "Of course they're talking about it. Senator Murphy had all of her minions make sure of that. At this point it wouldn't surprise me if Kaplan has me on the national registry for sex offenders and has had a judge sign off saying that Paula is mentally incompetent."

Paula looked at Liza and said, "Liza are all of you all right? Jimmy told us that Joey Reynolds had all of you kidnapped."

"Yeah, he did. He wanted me to do something unspeakable."

Jimmy said, "Yeah what's this about him wanting you to kill Gracie?"

Duval raised his eyebrows and said, "He what?"

Helen said, "Why don't we all go into the house and everyone can debrief everyone on what the hell happened."

Jimmy looked around and said, "Where're Wally and Sam?"

"Jimmy…"

"Helen, you can call me Dad…Paula knows the truth…and Duval knows the truth about myself, Paula and Liza."

Paula and Duval remained silent not quite sure what to say. Helen said, "That's good…the more I'm learning the more I'm realizing that the biggest problem this family has had is that there are too many secrets for our own good all in the name of not wanting to hurt someone else."

Jimmy said, "Helen, let's all go into the house and you can tell us where Wally and Sam are. I told Duval and Paula that they know everything. I just hope none of us regret that decision."

Gracie said, "Grandpa, I don't think you have to worry. If you had seen Sam in action when he rescued us, you wouldn't be questioning it. He wanted to go home because he told me he had something at his place that might help us with his aunt."

Helen said, "As for Wally, he had to go to work. I told him to go and act like nothing happened out of the ordinary. I called work and told them that my car broke down and my cell phone died which was why I couldn't get a hold of them and it took a while to get to a phone so I could call for help. Wally's not going to say anything. He thinks it's kind of cool to have a second chance at impressing his future father in law. You know Dad, you should have seen him drive the van. He was fearless at getting us out of there."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I'm sure he was Helen. I'm glad you're marrying him. Now I think we need to go over what exactly happened with everyone."

Duval then spoke and said, "Excuse me…I don't mean to sound petty here but dammit Dad…can we please address the elephant in the room?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Paula and Liza!"

Paula said, "Duval, don't you think we have more important things to talk about? To start with, Gracie is Madeleine's daughter and she has a right to know the truth about what happened to her."

Gracie looked puzzled and she said, "What happened to Mom?"

"Duval, tell her. She and Liza should know this because it's why Scott gave up on life."

Liza said, "What is Mom talking about Duval?"

Duval took a deep breath and said, "Gracie, the accident that killed your mother was no accident. The accident was meant for me. When your mother ran off the road due to the mechanical failure, John Strayburn was there and when he saw that it was your mother and not me and that she was conscious and recognized him….he killed her."

Gracie's eyes got wide and she said, "She lost control because they sabotaged your car?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God…all that time I thought she lost control because I thought she was upset that I told her that I hated her. I've been feeling guilty all this time when it wasn't my fault."

"Gracie, if anyone should feel guilty, it should be me. She didn't take her car remember because I forgot to get her license tabs renewed."

Jimmy said, "OK nobody needs to feel guilty here. Duval, you didn't kill Madeleine…Strayburn did…never forget that."

"Dad, that accident was meant for me. It should be me that's six feet under right now not Madeleine."

Gracie said, "Dad, don't say that. Grandpa's right. Either way you look at it, I was going to lose one of my parents. You need to make Strayburn pay for that. You didn't kill Mom. He did."

"If I'd been a better husband…She wouldn't have been going to see Scott Elliott."

"Dad, don't go down that road. You and Mom just didn't work. Don't beat yourself up for that. If Mom were here she'd agree…and you know it."

Liza then said, "Oh my God, he might as well have killed Dad. Dad gave up on the treatment because he believed that a liver wasn't going to become available and he didn't want to deal with the side effects any longer. I always thought he just wanted it to end but he wanted to be with Madeleine. She was the reason he had willed himself to go on."

Paula said, "Look Duval, if you think you're the only one who feels guilty on their marriage, think again. If I hadn't been so stubborn on certain things, maybe Scott and I could have found a better way to make things work."

Jimmy said, "OK you two…stop it right now. The past is what it is. We can't change it. The best we can do is learn from it, move forward and try not to make the same mistakes. Your mother told me that a long time ago….and I think if Madeleine and Scott could walk through that door they'd tell you both something similar."

"Honestly Dad, do you really think you're the best person to be doling out Father Knows Best advice right now given everything we know about you and Paula and now Liza?"

Paula then said, "Duval, don't you think we need to stay on point here? Kaplan is going to try and blame Madeleine's death on us. Right now, our careers are toast. Our credibility has been shattered due to that very well edited video…and God only knows what else is in store for us."

"Yeah, Paula I do think we need to address all of it…but from where I'm sitting, this needs to get out in the open once and for all. You told Solly under duress that you slept with my father when he was served divorce papers. I want to know if that's true."

"Well, of course it's true."

Duval looked at Jimmy with contempt and said, "Mom never said anything about a divorce so what kind of game were you playing with Paula that night?"

Helen got confused and said, "What's this about a divorce?"

Paula then said to Jimmy, "Am I to understand that I know more about your marriage than your children do Jimmy?"

Jimmy said, "OK…maybe we do need to address the elephant in the room. Let me go and get a few things."

Liza said, "I need to go out to the guest house really quick and get something too."

Paula and Duval looked at each other as though they were having a standoff. Jimmy and Liza were both coming back when Duval said, "I need to know Paula, did my father rape you?"

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Duval not you too. Everyone has asked me that question. Apparently there's some default in people's minds that when a woman doesn't want to say who the father is, well there must have been a sexual assault. No Duval, I'm sorry to disappoint you. You clearly want to hate your dad for this by turning me into a victim and that's not happening. I wasn't raped."

"Weren't you a victim? Dad was considerably older. You were an intern and he was the Sheriff of King County. Who had the power there?"

Jimmy then said, "Duval, I'm insulted by this. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a monster. I have never…not once made a woman do anything she didn't want to do."

"For God's sake Dad…She was twenty-one. You couldn't be the mature person and leave her alone?"

Paula then said, "Duval, why are so convinced that Jimmy instigated our little fling?"

Duval shook his head and said, "Oh my God Paula…are you telling me you were one his little whores too?"

Duval felt a slap across his face. Jimmy said, "Duval, you're not going to say that about Paula. Other women I was with could in some cases fit that bill but not Paula. It was one night…and to prove what Paula told Solly…here you go."

Jimmy threw down an envelope on the table and took out the Petition for Divorce. "This was served to me on the morning of July 25, 1993 at the office. Trust me having a messenger from court walk in and hand you a divorce petition in front of everyone you work with is not the way to start out a day."

Duval and Helen walked up to the table with Gracie coming in behind. Duval said, "I don't believe this. This shows that Mom filed for divorce. What the hell did you do to make her do this Dad? Mom used to say that she'd kill you before she divorced you."

Helen then said, "Why don't we find out from Mom?"

"What are you suggesting Helen…as séance?"

"No…I'm suggesting we look at this jump drive that Mom gave me back in 2005."

Everyone did a double take. Jimmy said, "Your mother gave that to you in 2005?"

"Yeah, I figured she was tech challenged but she somehow made this file. She told me that it's a recording of her telling you and Duval a few things."

Duval said, "Why have you kept it all these years?"

"Because Mom was specific. She said and I quote, 'If after I die…an illegitimate daughter shows up looking for your father, have him watch this jump drive with Duval. Please Helen don't watch it yourself. It's a messy can of worms and you don't want to have to deal with it or keep the secret. It's better that nobody knows unless the daughter shows up. You must never tell Duval or your dad that I know anything about this unless it's absolutely necessary.' She handed it to me and I promised I would never tell."

Duval said, "Wait if Mom knew there was an illegitimate child out there why didn't you say anything when Dad showed up claiming to be our long lost brother?"

"Duval, Mom was specific. She said a daughter. Remember when you confirmed the familial match with Dad's DNA? You were upset that Dad had fathered a child while married to Mom. Remember my response? I said something to the effect that I'm surprised we don't have enough siblings to form a baseball team. I knew about the daughter, when Dad showed up and claimed to be our brother, I was shocked but maybe in light of everything, we should all watch this."

Jimmy said, "I think Helen's right."

Duval said, "Wait, Mom meant for this to be seen by the two of us…."

"Duval, she told Helen to have us watch it if an illegitimate daughter showed up. She clearly meant Liza…at least I hope that's who she was referring to. I think we all need to watch it. All of our lives have been turned upside down. Even when things were really bad between your mother and me, she had a way of putting things in perspective. Let's put this in the computer and we'll watch it on the big screen. Maybe your mother has some perspective now."

Jimmy took the jump drive and everyone sat down and looked at the large monitor and there was Jimmy's late wife Rosie sitting there smiling. Her hair wasn't as bright red as it had been when she was younger but she was still beautiful. She had very few wrinkles showing her age.

"Hello Jimmy and Duval. If the two of you are watching this, then I'm dead and Liza Elliott has shown up in your lives. Let me first preface this by saying that today's date is June 29, 2005. Here's today's edition of the Seattle Times." She held up the paper for proof.

"Jimmy, let me be the first to congratulate you on the arrival of your daughter. I have no doubt that this is upsetting to everyone…especially to you Duval. Jimmy after you and Duval watch this if you feel that it's important for Helen and Gracie to see this then I have no problem with it. You might even want Paula and Liza to see this as well.

Jimmy, I think it's fair to say that you and I made some terrible mistakes along the way. One of the biggest mistakes I think we've made is that we've never been completely honest with our children. I know you've kept things from them to protect them but it was mostly to protect me at my request. I was wrong to do that. The reason I'm delaying this conversation until hopefully after I'm dead is because I've spent so many years being unwell and engaging in battle with you and now that things are good between us…I just can't bring myself to upset the apple cart as they say. There are two other reasons for keeping my mouth shut as well. I'll get to that later.

It's time to throw away the illusions. Duval, you've blamed your father for a lot of things but I deserve some blame too. Duvey, when you were four years old and Helen was not quite two years old, you thought I had died but, it wasn't me that died. It was your sister…Shannon Rose Pritchard. To say that it was devastating is an understatement. There's more to the story but I'm going to let your father fill in the blanks.

Our marriage plunged into darkness at that point. Years later, I knew about your father's infidelities and I decided to have a revenge affair…it was with Joey Reynolds. I realized not long after I served your father with divorce papers that Joey was just as much a vile son of bitch as he was when I first met him four decades ago.

Jimmy, what you don't know is that Joey told me about you and Paula. He followed the two of you that night. He told me all about it. Again, Jimmy, you can fill in the blanks for everyone on what happened after that.

Now later when I saw you and Paula together, you two weren't acting like two people who'd had a tryst together…so I decided to give you both the benefit of the doubt. I knew what Joey was capable of and lying was clearly one of those things. Paula left the Sheriff's department and Jimmy and I got a new lease on our marriage.

Now fast forward to the fall of 2004. I overheard Madeleine asking Helen if Duval had ever dated someone named Paula. Helen told her that she couldn't recall that name ever coming up in conversation. I knew that Madeleine had to be asking for a reason Duval. It didn't take a lot of intelligence to see that things with you and Madeleine weren't quite what they appeared to be.

It got me thinking back. I remembered coming to your graduation from the academy and you looked so sad. This was not the son we thought we were going to see. I even asked Jimmy if he thought we should ask you what was bothering you and he said, 'If Duval wants to talk about it, he will but let's not push it. He won't tell us unless he wants to and I don't think he wants to talk.' So I let it go. You married Madeleine and all seemed well…at least when we were around the two of you…but when I heard that conversation, I knew something was very wrong. So I dug out the scrapbook that I'd made about you and I looked at your commencement program. I looked at the list of graduates. There she was…Paula Elliott.

Well as for what I did next, all I can say is that I saw that my son was hurting and I wanted to make it better so I used the money from my own personal account and I hired a private investigator that Jimmy sometimes used for work that had to be done unofficially by the sheriff's department. I hired Mike Henderson. You were right Jimmy. The man is good. I told him I wanted to find out everything he could about Paula Elliott who graduated from the FBI Academy in May of 1998. He didn't disappoint. I have to admit, I was shocked beyond belief that Paula Elliott and Paula McCaffrey were one in the same person. Paula was married and had been since 1995 but had had a child in 1994.

He produced Liza's birth certificate which was left blank in the father's section. He also produced the marriage certificate between Paula and Scott and the certificate of adoption by Scott Elliott for Liza. It was obvious at that point to me that there was a good chance you were Liza's birth father. I asked Mike to discreetly follow Liza and see if per chance he could secure a DNA sample. Again Mike was good. He followed Scott and Liza around until he saw them one day at the park where they frequented with their dog, and he saw Liza throw away a can of Coke. He bagged it and he asked me for a sample of your DNA Jimmy. It was so easy. I provided him a discarded can of beer. He took them to the lab and I got the results. It was a perfect match between a parent and a child. Mike had taken pictures of her and I could clearly see that she was a Pritchard.

When I got the final report, I saw that Paula reverted back to her maiden name of McCaffrey after she graduated. I wanted to know what happened so I did something that you might not like Duval. I called your roommate Richard Anderson from the academy. I knew that you and he hadn't spoken since those days. I was pretty sure he wouldn't divulge anything to you especially after I requested that he not say anything. He agreed to my wishes. He explained that you and Paula were inseparable at the academy. You studied together. You worked with Paula on self-defense. When the two of you danced together, it was like watching Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey in Dirty Dancing. Mind you those are his words not mine. Everyone thought that the two of you were going to make things permanent. He told me that you confessed to her your real name of Pritchard and then…she just disappeared…and missed the commencement.

Jimmy, everything fell into place. Now, armed with all of this information, I wasn't really sure what to do with it. Do I tell you about it? If I told you, would you want to meet Liza and want to know her? I thought that was a good possibility….but, would Liza want to know you at this point in time. She legally had a father. How would he feel? How would Paula feel if you just showed up one day on her doorstep? What about our son? How would Duval take all of this in at this point? Duval I imagined many different reactions and I couldn't find anything good about any of them. So I thought perhaps it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

However, was that being fair to Liza? I saw the pictures of her with Scott at the park but I had no way of knowing if Liza was truly happy and being well cared for. I thought if Liza were in a bad situation and I did nothing to help, what does that say about me? I spent much of my time when Duval and Helen were in school volunteering to help with kids and when I saw something that didn't look right with a child, I would say something.

So, I looked at Mike's report and it said that Scott typically took Liza to the park on Friday afternoons if weather permitted so she could run her dog, Duke. I drove myself down to Portland two weeks ago and like clockwork, Scott and Liza showed up with Liza's dog Duke in tow and she played with her dog. She also had on a softball uniform.

FLASHBACK

Rosie Pritchard, approached the area where Scott Elliott was sitting. He was going over a roster. Rosie was wearing a dark wig and sunglasses as the sun was shining brightly.

Scott called out, "Liza remember we've only got twenty minutes until we have to get over to the ball field. So run Duke good."

Liza called back, "OK Dad."

Rosie thought that was a good ice breaker. She was sitting a few feet from him and said, "Duke, is that short for Marmaduke like the Sunday comics?"

Scott laughed a little and said, "No, Liza's not familiar with that. Duke's a rescue dog from the pound. It was the name he had when we adopted him. My wife wanted us to get a cat or a smaller dog but when Liza saw Duke sitting in the kennel, she said he looked so sad that she just knew he needed us to give him a home, so we did."

Rosie laughed and said, "That's a perceptive little girl that you have."

"Yeah, she's not so little anymore. She's eleven and will be starting middle school in the fall."

"I see she's wearing a uniform."

"Yeah, I coach her in little league softball. She loves doing sports. I've ended up coaching her in soccer, basketball and softball. I think she enjoys softball the most. She's turning into quite a pitcher."

"You must work with her."

"Yeah I do. Some people think that I push her but I don't. She's the one who wants to be the best at everything she sets out to do. I think it's wonderful. I suspect my daughter is destined for great things."

"Do you have any other children?"

Scott hesitated and said, "No, there are no others. Liza is all I've got but, she's my pride and joy. I'm so proud of her."

At that moment, Liza came up and said, "Dad, I think Duke's ready to settle down. He's run pretty well. He should be fine for sitting next to Mom at the game while you coach."

There was a silence and Scott said, "Yeah Liza about that….I got a message from Mom and she's going to be late…she said she'll do her best to get here to see you but she's running behind at the office."

Liza rolled her eyes and said, "Doesn't she always?"

"Liza, you know your mother doesn't have a normal job. What she does for the FBI is important…"

"This is important Dad. Why can't you just tell her to quit."

"Honey, I've tried to get her to do other things but she feels like this is her calling. So go and retrieve Duke and we'll be on our way over to the ball field."

Liza then looked at Rosie and said, "Who are you?"

Rosie leaned over and smiled at Liza. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Kate. I've just been having a nice talk with your father here. It sounds like he does a lot of sports activities with you. I'll bet he does all kinds of other activities with you too."

Liza shook Rosie's hand and said, "Sure, we see movies together. We go to the arcade together and play video games. We sometimes do miniature golf together too. He even took me to see Justin Timberlake in concert."

"Justin Timberlake?"

Scott said, "Oh yeah and don't forget about Rihanna…I think she enjoyed Rihanna more."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah, and he's been teaching me to play the piano…unlike Mom who's always at work."

"Liza you're being rude…besides Mom doesn't play the piano."

"But, it's true Mom cares more about her job than us."

Rosie then said, "Oh Liza don't be too hard on your mother. You know, my husband has worked in law enforcement for years and my son is also in law enforcement. Your dad is right. They don't work normal hours but the thing to remember is to always appreciate what you have when they're at home with you. If your mother is late, don't be hard on her for being late. Appreciate the fact that she got there and she got there because she wanted to see you."

Liza looked thoughtful and then said, "OK."

Scott said, "Liza go get Duke and let's get over to the ball field." Liza ran off.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that from my daughter."

"Oh she's being a typical kid. I've heard similar things from my kids over the years. When she's older she'll understand. I can see that she's very much loved and cared for. You're clearly a good father."

"Thanks…I try to be. Well it was good talking to you Kate."

Rosie smiled and said, "Likewise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Rose said, "So you see, I couldn't break them up. It was obvious Liza was her Daddy's girl and he loved her very much. How could I or you interfere with that? I couldn't Jimmy and I think if you had seen them together you wouldn't have wanted to disrupt Liza's life either.

Now I don't know what was going on in Paula's life when you two spent the evening together. I know you had been served divorce papers and you knew about Joey and me so from your perspective, our marriage was over. Only Paula can answer the question of why she slept with Jimmy that night. I want you to know Jimmy. There's nothing to forgive here. You don't have to feel bad about this. You have overlooked so many things with me, the least I can do is overlook this. There is nothing to forgive for Paula either. From her perspective, she was out with a guy who was getting a divorce. She shouldn't feel bad.

Duval, don't hold this against them. If I can overlook this, then so can you. I believe that if I hadn't had an affair with Joey and served Jimmy divorce papers, it never would have occurred to Jimmy to spend the evening with Paula.

On some bizarre level, I'm a little bit responsible for Liza's conception. On another bizarre level, Paula spending the night with Jimmy just might have saved our marriage. Again, Jimmy fill in all the blanks there. Now, I'm not telling you any of this in 2005 because there are two innocent little girls named Liza and Gracie who did nothing wrong. They don't deserve to have their lives disrupted by the mistakes of their parents.

Duval, by the time you see this, if you and Madeleine are still married….I would be shocked. Judging by the way Scott was answering Liza's questions, I suspect things between him and Paula were not so good…they clearly weren't good when she was at the academy because she became your girlfriend by all accounts.

So Duval, if you and Paula have met and you find yourselves single or on the verge of being single again, give it a second chance. Paula clearly didn't want to hurt the Pritchards or her daughter so she broke it off with you. She has my eternal gratitude for that.

Jimmy, Liza had what appeared to be a wonderful father. You can never be Liza's father but, nothing says you can't be her friend. If she ever needs you, be her friend and do everything you can to help her out.

Well, that about sums it up. I love all of my family very much. Please be good to each other. Duval, have an open mind about all of this. Jimmy tell Duval and Helen everything and you know what I'm talking about. It's time they knew the truth….Good-bye."

She blew them a kiss and the screen went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone sat there for several minutes completely dumbfounded by what they just heard. Helen spoke first, "We had a sister?" There was no response to the question.

Finally Jimmy spoke, "God I think I love that woman more now than I did when she was alive and I didn't think that was possible."

Duval looked at Jimmy like he was crazy. "Really Dad? You slept with other women. You and Mom created a war zone at times in the house. That's a lot of things but it's not love."

Everyone was clearly having a different reaction to Rosie. Liza then said, "Wow…You know I remember that day that I met Rosie or Kate as I thought her name was."

Paula then said, "Not that it's really that important at this point but I did get to that game before the second inning ended. Clearly Kate's advice didn't hold because Liza you still weren't impressed that I made it there."

"I'm sorry Mom…I was eleven….besides as I recall, you forgot to bring the treats for the team."

"And here we go again…the old argument."

Gracie said, "Dad, did you and Paula really dance like Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey?"

Duval said, "Gracie is that all you got out of that?"

Jimmy said, "OK let's get back on point. It's nice to know that Rosie met Liza and clearly liked her."

Helen said again, "Hello…what is this about a sister named Shannon?"

Jimmy then turned to Duval and Helen and said, "Duval…Helen…your mother is right. We were wrong to keep you kids in the dark. Yes, there was a sister. I'm going to tell you everything."

Helen then said, "You know Duval maybe you and I are partially to blame on some level."

Duval looked at Helen and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe if you and I told had told Mom and Dad about Joey's true nature, maybe Joey would have been out of our lives a whole lot sooner than he would have been and Mom would have never had the affair."

Jimmy looked at Helen funny and said, "Helen what are you talking about?"

Helen looked at Duval and said, "Duval, it's time he knows. After what Joey wanted to do to Gracie, we need to tell everyone about this."

Duval said, "What exactly did Joey want to do to Gracie?"

Liza said, "Let me explain since he wanted me to do it."

Liza explained everything about what she learned about who the procedure would work on and how Vic and Joey wanted her to kill Gracie and then regenerate Laurel Denny Reynolds and then regenerate Gracie.

Gracie said, "Oh my God! He wanted to turn me into what Grandpa is?"

"Yes. Gracie I wasn't about to let it happen. They were going to have to kill me first."

Duval said very methodically, "I should have pulled the trigger on him in 1986. I will pull the trigger when I see him next time."

Jimmy stood up and said very matter of fact, "No Duval…Joey's mine. If anyone kills that son of a bitch, it's going to be me. This is a long time coming. First of all though, Helen tell me what Joey did."

Helen said, "Duval it's time to tell."

FLASHBACK 1986

It was a warm summer day in July. Sixteen year old Helen wanted to work on getting a tan. She put on her two piece swim suit and went out to the back yard. It was high noon and the sun was directly overhead. She turned on the radio for music and she laid down on the patio lounge chair.

She was lying there for about ten minutes with her eyes shut when she felt a shadow over her. She said, "Duval, move it. I can feel you putting a shadow over me." There was no movement so Helen opened her eyes and saw Deputy Joey Reynolds standing over her smiling.

She immediately grabbed her towel, stood up and said, "Uncle Joey? What are you doing here?"

"Evidently I got my days mixed up with your father. I thought we were going golfing today. I just called him and he's at the precinct. We're actually supposed to meet at the golf course tomorrow."

Helen was holding the towel very tightly around herself and said, "Well that's good. Is there anything else?" Helen was feeling more and more uncomfortable. There was something about Joey Reynolds demeanor that wasn't sitting right.

"You know Helen. You're very pretty. You're even prettier than your mother."

"Thanks…you should be going Uncle Joey."

"Do you really want to call me Uncle Joey?"

"Duval and I have known you since we were born. It's the right thing to say."

Joey walked toward her and Helen took a step back. Joey reached out and grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him and her towel fell off. He pulled her close to him and he said, "Tell me Helen…are you still a virgin?"

Helen was trying to wiggle away and said, "That's none of your business."

"You know, I wanted to be the one to deflower your mother but the next generation works just fine."

"Let me go Joey! I don't want you!"

"Come on Helen…what's a little pain compared to all the fun I'll teach you."

He leaned down and started to kiss Helen and she screamed "Stop it!"

With that he pushed her back onto the lounge chair but then abruptly stopped. Helen then saw eighteen year old Duval emerge from behind Joey with their father's spare gun in his hand. He had clearly jammed the gun into the base of Joey's skull. Helen jumped up and got behind Duval.

Joey smirked and said, "Son, do you really know how to use that?"

Duval cocked the gun and said, "Try me Joey…and don't ever call me Son. I'm not your son. Get out of here and don't ever come back when my sister's in the house. You pull anything like this again with Helen and I'll kill you….and if I don't…my father will."

"Come on Duval, you kill me and you'll go to prison."

"Oh come on Joey…Have you forgotten who you work for? You really think Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard will let his son go to prison? And you better hope that we don't tell our dad about this because he might just kill you before the week is out."

Duval and Helen could see a reality check was forming with Joey but Joey tried to save face. "Come on your father and I go way back. You don't really think he'll believe the two of you over me now do you?"

Helen said, "Do you want to take that gamble?"

Duval said very menacingly, "Get out Joey." Joey quietly turned around and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present everyone was stunned. Jimmy said, "Joey made a play for you Helen?"

"Dad, Joey didn't make a play for me. He had rape on his mind."

Paula then said, "Oh my God. How many other women are out there?"

Helen looked at Paula and said, "Paula? Did he do something with you too?"

"Yeah, he did. I think we're having a Me Too moment."

Jimmy said, "What happened Paula?"

"Look I think I should refrain from telling my story until we've heard what Rosie wanted you to tell everyone. What happened with me, happened after everything else happened so it's best to wait until we get to that part in the timeline."

Jimmy was looking shell shocked. "I knew Joey had his faults but I never knew anything like this. Helen, why didn't you and Duval tell me about this? You're right, I just might have killed him and we all would have been spared a lot of grief."

Duval said, "Dad we knew you and Joey had been friends since you were kids. I just didn't want to ruin that for you. I was wrong. What happened Dad? Please tell us what Mom was talking about. What was this about a sister?"

"OK but to understand all of it, you need to hear it from the beginning without any editing like we've done in the past."

Helen said, "Tell us Dad."

"OK everyone have a seat. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful court stenographer named Katy-Rose Shannon."

FLASHBACK

Jimmy and Joey were at the courthouse on February 18, 1965. Both were due to testify in court for different cases. Both were sitting outside of a courtroom when Joey caught the eye of a beautiful court stenographer. She began to walk past. "Hey there beautiful."

She stopped, looked at Joey, rolled her eyes and kept walking. Joey watched her as she walked away into the courtroom that Jimmy would be testifying in. Joey looked at Jimmy and said, "She wants me."

Jimmy smirked and said, "Oh yeah Joey, she was all over you…not."

"I'm serious, I've got the ticket literally."

"Really? I'd like to see this."

"Watch and learn Jimmy."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Joey, as I recall, I'm the one you turned to for getting you dates with my dates."

"That was then…this is now."

They walked into the courtroom and she was setting up for the trial that would be starting shortly. Joey approached her and said, "Hello again."

She looked up and said, "Hello Deputy Reynolds, I'm busy. I have a job to do here."

"Miss Shannon, I'm very hurt."

"What about?"

"You stopped returning my phone calls."

"That's not true. I never returned your phone calls. How did you even get my number? I didn't give it you."

"Miss Shannon, I find the phone book works rather well."

"Really? I guess I'll have to see about my roommate and I getting an unlisted number. Thanks for pointing that out to me."

Jimmy hung back and smirked a little bit. "Joey, you really should get to your own courtroom."

"Not until I get what I came for."

She looked at him and said, "What would that be?"

"Miss Shannon, it would be my honor to escort you to the Righteous Brothers concert this coming Saturday night."

She looked at the tickets in his hand and said, "I'm sorry Deputy Reynolds. I'm busy."

"You know I pulled some strings to get these tickets."

"Well, perhaps you should check with someone before you go string pulling."

"Why don't you want to go out with me?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Deputy Reynolds, you and your pal over there have been in a few courtrooms that I've worked in since January second. In that time you have approached me several times. You've given me flowers, candy and Chanel No. 5 and you've always given them with the tagline at the end that you and I will go out together. Today you at least said that you'd be honored if I escorted you so that's an improvement over the other times. As you recall, I didn't accept your gifts and I refused to go out with you."

"What's it going to take?"

"Nothing. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me want to go out with you."

Joey looked crushed. "You wound me."

"I'm sorry. I just think you're the kind of guy who loses interest very quickly once he acquires what he wants."

He silently walked out and stopped to Jimmy and whispered, "She's probably into women." He walked out.

Jimmy walked up to her and said, "He's really not as bad of a guy as you think."

"He's too arrogant for his own good."

"You're probably right. I'm sure you're familiar with the Leave it to Beaver show."

"Who isn't?"

"He's like my Eddie Haskell."

"You're Wally Cleaver?"

Jimmy laughed slightly and said, "Well, I wouldn't go quite that far but Joey is definitely Eddie."

She smiled and said, "You know I've seen you around the courthouse quite a bit."

He smiled back and said, "I've seen you too. I think it's great that you're a stenographer."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, not everyone can do it. I've been in the courtroom and I've heard you read back testimony. You never miss a beat."

"Is this going anywhere? I really need to finish what I started here before court is in session."

"I just think you're really smart and if I were to ask you out, that's why I'd ask you out."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "My name's Katy-Rose Shannon and you are?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Jimmy Pritchard."

"Are you going to give me any kind of gift to soften me up?"

Jimmy paused for a moment and said, "Well, I'm afraid the only thing I have to give you is an apple….but…to be quite honest, I'd prefer to eat it myself."

He took the apple out of his pocket and to his surprise Katy-Rose Shannon grabbed his hand, brought the apple to her mouth and she took a bite out of it. She ate the piece and said, "I've noticed you in court when you've testified. I think you're very smart as well."

With that she took out a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number. She handed it to Jimmy and said, "I would very much enjoy an evening in your company. Give me a call if you're interested." She winked at him and she went back to her work.

Jimmy looked at the apple in one and the phone number in the other. He placed the paper in his pocket and walked into the hallway where Joey was sitting. Joey looked at him and said, "What just happened?"

Jimmy smiled, looked at the apple and said, "I just got her phone number Joey. What do you think of those apples?"

Joey's jaw dropped and Jimmy proceeded to eat the rest of his apple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Labor Day weekend 1966 and Jimmy and Rosie were at Rosie's parent's house. Tom and Joanne Shannon had their yearly Labor Day weekend party. Jimmy and Rosie got there early.

Jimmy and Rosie walked outside where they were setting things up. Rosie spoke first, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

They both turned and smiled at Rosie and nodded politely to Jimmy. Joanne said, "Katy-Rose why are you two here so early?"

"Well, it's not that early. We have something to share with the two of you."

"What's that?"

Jimmy and Rosie looked at each other and Jimmy said, "What are you two doing on February 18, 1967?"

Tom and Joanne looked at each other and Tom said, "Nothing at the moment."

Rosie smiled and said, "Well, how about you both come to our wedding?" She held out her hand so they could see the engagement ring.

They both looked perplexed and Joanne said, "Why on earth would you want to marry this man?"

Jimmy and Rosie looked a little dumbfounded and Jimmy said, "With all due respect, I love your daughter and I want to spend my life with her. I'm not some dreamer off the street. I served my country honorably in Viet Nam. I have a respectable job in the community and it pays me very well. I can take care of Rosie. We were hoping to get your blessing."

"Her name is Katy-Rose and if you're looking for our blessing Katy-Rose, it's not happening."

Jimmy said, "Look, I sense a lot of hostility here and it's been here since you two first met me. What is it about me that you find so offensive? I think I at least deserve to know that."

Tom said, "Fine Jimmy. I'm sure you're a nice guy. However, first and foremost, you're not Catholic. You haven't been to college. We run in circles of people who fit that background. Then again, this is Katy-Rose. She's spent her whole life doing the opposite of what we wanted for her. Now she's even taken it upon herself to change her name."

Rosie got very angry and said, "Why did you two ever get married?"

Joanne said, "Katy-Rose what kind of thing is that to say to your parents? Have you ever heard the commandment Honor Thy Father and Thy Mother?"

"Yes, Mom, I know them all by heart. You two from where I'm sitting have never been happy. Nothing any of us five kids has ever done was ever good enough for either of you. The fact is, my siblings all found Catholic spouses who went to college and yet you still find fault with all of them….just like you find fault with me and my siblings in everything we do. None of us ever got into trouble and we all got good grades. We all kept our rooms clean and we did our chores and yet nothing was ever quite right."

Tom said, "For heaven's sake Katy-Rose, we wanted you to go to college is that so terrible? We always wanted you kids to strive to be better."

"Yes, you wanted me to go to the University and study Home Economics so I could get an M.R.S. degree like my two sisters but instead I went to the local community college and I got an Associate's Degree in court reporting. I then got my license and surprise, I got a job at the courthouse. You further got infuriated with me because I moved out and in with my friend Laurel Denny. Even though I'm a fully functioning member of society, it's still not good enough. I think you both secretly hate each other and yourselves and that's why you resent and hate all of us kids and our spouses."

Joanne said, "Katy-Rose, I think you owe us an apology for that."

"No Mom, I don't. I believe it's the truth, now are you two going to be part of this wedding and marriage or not?"

"Katy-Rose, why do you want to get married in February? The weather is terrible at that time of the year?"

"It's off season and we got a really good deal on the reception hall. Besides February 18th is the day I told Jimmy I'd go out with him."

"Really? So have you decided on your colors for the wedding?"

"Yes, my bridesmaids will be wearing forest green."

Joanne said, "Katy-Rose, I look terrible in any shade of green. Why can't you do it in red since it's the month of Valentine's Day? Weddings should have bright colors preferably pastels which is why you should have picked a spring or summer month."

"Because Mom, I want green and this isn't about you…it's about me and Jimmy….and we want to get married in February."

"Are you going to take a honeymoon?"

Jimmy said, "Actually we will…but not until August or September because we won't have sufficient vacation days. We want to go to Florida."

Tom said, "Florida…in the middle of hurricane season? What's wrong with you two?"

Jimmy looked at Rosie and said, "I'm starting to understand what you've been telling me all along."

Rosie then said, "Look Mom and Dad, Jimmy and I are getting married on February 18, 1967. Be happy for us or don't be…come to the wedding or don't come but it's going to happen. You don't have to contribute any money to this. Both of us have a pretty good nest egg saved. We're going to do this our way."

Joanne said, "Katy-Rose…"

"Oh yeah Mom, I would appreciate it if you and Dad would call me Rosie. Everyone else calls me Rosie now. I prefer it because Jimmy gave me that name. Unlike you two, Jimmy loves me exactly the way I am. Now I think we'll be going. I've lost my appetite."

Rosie grabbed Jimmy's hand and they walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, Duval's and Helen's jaws had dropped. Helen said, "Dad, I had no idea that Grandma and Grandpa Shannon were against your marriage."

Duval said, "Dad, is that why we didn't have a lot of contact with them?"

"Son, this was a very hard thing for Rosie and all of her siblings to accept but the bottom line, what they all had to realize was that Tom and Joanne got married out of convenience. It was the depression. Joanne was the oldest kid in her family. Her father was a dentist and the practice had been waning some since his former partner had died. He didn't have the resources to keep all of the patients himself and he thought if he lost the patients, the practice would go under. Tom Shannon was an up and coming dentist who just got out of school. He was good. Joanne's father encouraged the match between the two. By Joanne marrying Tom, he became a full-fledged partner and Joanne had someone to take care of her. Times being what they were Tom jumped at the offer. Nobody bothered to ever ask Joanne how she felt. She became bitter and hostile and it carried over to Tom. As a result, they were very unkind to their own children…and their children grew to hate them as a result."

Duval said, "OK, I get it. What does any of this have to do with what Mom was talking about?"

"Duval, remember when you asked me about what happened to your mother?" Duval nodded. "I felt I needed to set some of the stage. For the record, Tom and Joanne did attend the wedding. Joanne wore beige in protest but they did in the end contribute some of the money toward our wedding so we were able to make things a little fancier than what we were originally planning. Rosie reminded me that for them it was all about show. If they hadn't contributed, they would have been looked down on in their own circles."

Helen said, "So Dad where is this going?"

"It all came to a head when your mother became pregnant with our third child. Things weren't going as smoothly for Rosie on that pregnancy like it had with you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace Pritchard was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Rosie came out. Grace looked up and said, "Rosie honey, you should be back in bed."

"I just wanted to get some water."

"You could have just called me and I'd be there."

Rosie smiled and said, "I wanted to check on Duvey and Helen. I feel like I've been neglecting them."

"Rosie, the doctor said bed rest."

Rosie sat down with her water and said, "I know. Grace, I want you know how much it means to me that you're here."

"Rosie, I love you like my own daughter. I'd do anything to help you and my son and my grandchildren."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I wasn't always so sure."

"Oh, you were worried that Ben and I didn't approve of your marriage to our son weren't you?"

"Jimmy told me that you two had reservations."

"We did Rosie. It wasn't because of you or even that you were Catholic. Jimmy told us about your parents and after we met your parents, we just really felt like they were going to make our son's life hell."

"Welcome to my world." They both laughed slightly. "Grace, I made up my mind after I moved out of their house that I'd live life on my terms not theirs. You and Ben are the best parents in law that I could have asked for and I really do appreciate you staying with me. Do you think you can stay tonight after Jimmy comes home? When he gets home, he'll still be on call."

"Oh Rosie, of course I will. I already planned it. Jimmy told me earlier."

Jimmy then walked in the door and said, "OK Mom what are you doing keeping my wife out of bed?"

Rosie stood up and walked to Jimmy and said, "I just came out for some water. I've only been here for a few minutes." They gave each other a kiss.

"OK, your few minutes are up. Head back to bed Dear!"

Rosie winked and said, "Yes Deputy Pritchard!"

She walked into the bedroom and Jimmy said, "How is she Mom?"

"She seems OK Son. I'm staying though as you asked since you're on call."

"Yeah, I've even got the squad car out there. So I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night Mom."

"Goodnight Jimmy."

Jimmy got changed and got into bed with Rosie. She was reading a magazine and said, "Jimmy, I'm thinking maybe we should quit after this pregnancy."

"I have no problem with that." He put his hand on Rosie's stomach. "How many weeks do we still have?"

"Seven weeks. I'm going stir crazy Jimmy."

"It'll be worth it and if you want to quit at three kids, that's totally fine. I was one of three kids remember?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back and moved her head up to him and they kissed. All of a sudden Jimmy felt something move and Rosie said, "Ow!" She looked concerned.

Jimmy said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"Was that a kick?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we need to call the doctor."

"No, I think we're fine. It was brief whatever it was."

They dozed off in each other's arms. A few hours later Jimmy woke up very suddenly and felt the other side of the bed was empty.

He heard Rosie in the bathroom and it sounded like she was crying. He ran to the bathroom door and knocked. "Rosie, are you all right? What's going on?" He heard another cry and it sounded like it was a cry of deep pain.

He tried the door and it was unlocked. He opened it and there was Rosie standing in the shower in her nightgown saturated with blood. She turned to him and yelled, "Call the doctor!"

Jimmy ran to the phone and called Rosie's doctor and was immediately told that she needed to get to the hospital ASAP. "Mom!"

Grace came running down the hall and said, "What is it?"

"I've got to get Rosie to the hospital. Get some towels. I'm taking her in the squad car!"

Jimmy ran back into the bathroom with a coat and said, "Rosie, I'm gonna help you get out to the car. We're going to the hospital."

She just nodded in agreement. She put her arm over his shoulder but she couldn't stay standing. He legs buckled and Jimmy picked her up and carried her as a trail of blood was left in the hallway.

Four year old Duval came out of his bedroom, "Mommy?"

Jimmy looked and said, "Duvey go back to bed."

Duval looked down at the blood on the floor and again said, "Mommy?"

Rosie managed to compose herself enough and said, "Duvey, go back to bed. Be Mommy's good boy and go back to bed. This is just a dream."

Duval looked puzzled and then turned around and went back to bed.

Jimmy ran Rosie out to the back of the squad car where Grace was with the towels. He laid her in the back seat. "Mom, Duvey saw us. There's blood in the hallway…."

"Don't worry Son, I'll take care of all of it. You just get Rosie to the hospital."

Jimmy got in the driver's seat and sped off with the siren going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Jimmy sat in the waiting area outside of the operating room. Rosie had been rushed into emergency surgery. The doctor came out and looked at Jimmy, "Deputy Pritchard, we need to talk."

Jimmy stood up and said, "Oh God, which one is it Rosie or the baby?"

The doctor was trying to stay in composure. "The baby is a girl. She's too early. She only weighs three pounds, two ounces. You need to go in and spend time with her."

"How bad is this Doctor?"

"She's having problems breathing. We believe that her lungs are not fully developed."

Jimmy felt his eyes welling up with tears. "…and Rosie?"

"Your wife has uterine cancer. I'm shocked the baby wasn't stillborn. I need your consent to do a hysterectomy. It hasn't spread anywhere yet but left as is, this will ultimately kill her."

Jimmy sat there dumbfounded in silence for several seconds and then said, "Do it. We have two kids at home who need their mother."

The doctor nodded and said, "All right. Go through the door there and they'll give you a gown to put on over your clothes and you can see the baby."

Jimmy solemnly walked through the door and a nurse said, "Mr. Pritchard…please put this on and we'll take you to see your baby girl."

Jimmy was numb, he put on the gown over his clothes and he walked to where his baby was. They were working on her and saw him come in. They had a tiny oxygen mask on her and motioned him to come over. Jimmy walked over and a nurse said, "Mr. Pritchard, sit down and you can hold her."

She was hooked up to the monitors and they were monitoring her heart beat. Jimmy wasn't a doctor but he could clearly see that this didn't look good. He could see the numbers going down.

Jimmy sat and the nurse handed him the baby girl. The nurse said, "Does Baby Girl Pritchard have a name?"

Jimmy quietly said, "Shannon Rose Pritchard."

"OK Shannon Rose Pritchard it is."

Jimmy held the baby and rocked her. He could see that she was struggling to breathe and there was nothing he could do about it. He was her father and he couldn't save her. He knew the end was coming. All Jimmy could do was say in a very shaky voice, "Shannon, I'm your dad…and I love you. Your mother loves you too. Please know that you are loved and most of all are wanted. We so want you."

As Jimmy said those last words, the monitor flat lined. The nurse put the stethoscope to the little baby girl's chest and said to Jimmy. "She's in Heaven now. She's with God. She's not in any more pain." There were tears in her eyes as she said those words.

Jimmy looked down and they took the mask off her face and Jimmy looked closely at her and realized she had red hair like her mother. She had Rosie's nose and chin. Jimmy realized that Baby Shannon would have looked like Rosie. Somehow that made it even sadder. Jimmy broke down and cried with his baby girl in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy went back to the hospital early the next day. He told his mother everything when he'd gotten home and he spared his son Duval the details other than to tell him that his mother was sick but would be home in a few days.

Jimmy knew this wasn't going to be easy. They had given Rosie enough drugs to keep her sedated all through the night and well into the late morning.

Jimmy was sitting by her bed when she stirred. "Rosie? Can you hear me?"

Rosie opened her eyes and said, "Jimmy? Did I have the baby?"

"Yes Rosie."

Rosie clearly sensed something was off because Jimmy looked very somber. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Jimmy stood up and took Rosie's hand and said, "Rosie…we had another girl."

Rosie smiled slightly and said, "Shannon Rose? I knew it." She then saw that Jimmy wasn't smiling. "Jimmy…what's happened. Tell me everything."

"Rosie, I'm sorry but it was too soon."

The tears were starting to come and she said, "Our baby was stillborn?"

"No, she lived for a few minutes."

"Oh God…was she in pain?"

"I don't think so." Jimmy lied. He couldn't bear the thought of Rosie knowing the full extent of Shannon's death.

"Did you hold her?"

"Yes…and I told her that we loved her…and then God decided that he needed her more than we did."

Rosie completely broke down in tears and Jimmy took her in his arms and rocked her. "Rosie, I know this is difficult but we have two kids at home named Duval and Helen and they need you. They need you to be their mother."

Rosie nodded and said, "I know Jimmy….maybe in a year or two we can try this again. I know I said I'd like to quit but now I want another one."

Jimmy looked blankly at her as he knew the hardest part of this was coming. She looked at him funny and said, "Jimmy, what's wrong? Don't you want to try again? We talked about having four kids when we were first married."

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "Rosie, we have a lot of years ahead of us and we can be happy with Duval and Helen."

Rosie's eyes got wide and she then said, "Jimmy, I went under the knife because they had to do an emergency C-section on me….what the hell else did they do to me?" Rosie was now angry.

"Rosie, you had cancer. That's why things happened as they did with the baby."

"…and?"

Jimmy was trying to stay in composure as tears were forming in his eyes. "Rosie, I'm sorry…they had to take out your uterus."

Rosie got a look of horror in her eyes. She pushed Jimmy away and screamed, "You let them take away my babies?!"

"Rosie you had cancer."

Crocodile tears were running down her face and she again screamed, "You let them take away my babies?!"

"Rosie…"

She then said it as a statement of resignation. "You let them take away my babies."

"Rosie, they said you had cancer."

"Damn you Jimmy! You might have thought to have them wake me up! Maybe I would have liked to have had some kind of say in that decision. Maybe I would have liked to have spent a few minutes with my daughter before she died!"

"Rosie…you were already open on the operating table. Did you really want to be re-opened up?"

Rosie was now murderously calm and said, "Well, I guess we'll never know because you and my male doctor thought you knew what was best for me. I thought we had a better relationship than that Jimmy."

Tears were in Jimmy's eyes. It was killing him to see the woman he loved so angry, hurt and upset and knowing that part of it was his fault.

"Rosie, what do you want me to do? You think this isn't devastating for me as well?"

"Gee Jimmy, I don't know because from where I'm sitting…you can still procreate. You haven't lost anywhere near what I have."

"Yes, I have Rosie. I lost our little girl and now, I think I've lost you."

Rosie was silent and then the door opened and it was her mother and father Joanne and Tom Shannon.

Joanne spoke first. "Katy-Rose...we came as soon as we heard. Grace Pritchard called us."

Rosie was silent and then said, "Thanks for coming." It was the most insincere statement Jimmy had ever heard Rosie make. It was obvious the last people Rosie wanted around right now were her parents.

Tom said, "Why Jimmy, didn't you call us as soon as everything was happening?"

"I'm sorry Tom…Everything happened so fast that I just didn't think about it."

Joanne said, "You know Jimmy that's the problem with you. You never think."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "Joanne could you please sheathe the claws for today?"

Joanne ignored his comment and said, "Katy-Rose, we're here for you. This is not surprising all things considered though."

Rosie got a puzzled look on her face and said, "Mom what are you talking about?"

"Katy-Rose, we told you on your wedding day that marrying Jimmy Pritchard would bring you nothing but sorrow."

Jimmy then got a disgusted look on his face and said, "Hello…I'm standing right here in the room Joanne. Can you dial it down a notch?"

Joanne ignored him and said, "Katy-Rose, you married outside of your faith. This is God's punishment on you."

"Excuse me…I would really appreciate it if you'd not talk to my wife like this!"

"Jimmy, it's true. You have been nothing but trouble to Katy-Rose."

Rosie then got angry and said, "How has Jimmy been trouble Mom? Oh I know, he's the only outlaw as you like to call your in-laws who doesn't take any of yours and Dad's crap. When you insult him, he doesn't sit back and take it like everyone else does for the sake of the family."

Tom then said, "Katy-Rose, because of Jimmy, you can't have any more children."

Rosie then looked at Jimmy and said, "What did you do Jimmy, call up the Seattle Times and tell them put this information on their front page?"

"I told Mom…she must have told them when she called them. I'm sorry, I should have waited until you knew. You should have been the one to tell your parents this."

Joanne then said, "Well Katy-Rose, I think that settles it. The man clearly doesn't give a damn about your feelings. I think you need to pack your things and come home with us and bring little Duvey and Helen with you."

"Gee Mom, just when I thought life couldn't get worse, now you want to offer me a fate worse than death."

"Katy-Rose, this man is no good for you."

Rosie looked at Jimmy and Jimmy knew exactly what she needed at that moment. "OK, that's enough. It takes real cruelty to do what you two have done here today. Well, no more. It ends right now. You two get your asses out of this room and don't come back. You leave my wife alone. You stay the hell away from my children."

Joanne said, "We'll leave when Katy-Rose tells us to leave."

"Mom…Leave right now. Dad…Leave right now…and don't ever come back."

"OK folks you heard Rosie, now get out before I come up with a reason to arrest you both."

They both turned and left. Rosie then said, "Jimmy, I want you to leave too. I want to be alone."

"Rosie, please don't shut me out."

"You've sort of done that to yourself Jimmy. Please go."

Jimmy walked out of the room and he could here Rosie weep on the other side of the door. She then buzzed the nurse and said, "I want to see my baby."

"Ma'am your baby isn't in the nursery."

Rosie yelled, "You think I'm stupid and don't know that? I want to see her. She's still here right?…or did my husband have her taken out to be cremated without consulting me about that?"

"No Ma'am, she's in the morgue."

"Then take me to the morgue!"

"Ma'am, I'll have to check with the doctor to see if you can be moved…are you sure you want to do this?"

"You get the OK from the doctor right now and take me to her. They're going to put her in the ground…I want to at least hold her one time…don't deny me this."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll contact the doctor right now and get his OK to move you."

Jimmy leaned on wall and then slid down to the floor. His and Rosie's entire life together had been shattered. He feared nothing would be the same. He broke down and cried as he had never cried in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the present, everyone in the room was silent. Tears were coming out of everyone's eyes. Helen spoke first. "For the love of God Dad why did you and Mom never speak to us about this?"

"Helen, you were both so small. Duval was four and he didn't even remember your mother being pregnant."

Duval then said, "OK Dad, I get it. Helen and I were very small. We got older. You and Mom could have explained all of this to us."

"Duval, the mere mention of it could send mother into tears. She never wanted to talk about it. She said after we had the funeral that she simply wanted to move forward and forget about it."

Duval said, "I have to admit, I now fully understand why Mom left the room crying when I asked why I couldn't have a baby brother."

Helen said, "You know, she did the same thing to me when I asked about a baby sister. Dad, Mom said on that jump drive that you two plunged into darkness. What happened?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "Your mother became at times very angry and depressed. I also noticed that because she couldn't have any more kids, she decided that she was going to be Super Mom. Your mother became a regular PTA Mom. She was always the mother who volunteered to help with school activities. She was not going to deny you kids anything and she was going to protect the two of you no matter what.

Duval, you thrived under that attention. Helen, you became very angry and resentful."

Helen said, "Well, Mom at times did become stifling."

"Now, while she was doing that with you kids. She spent many days being angry at me. She blamed me for not giving her a choice about her cancer. She blamed me for distancing her from her family even though her parents were not nice people. However, because I threw Tom and Joanne out of the hospital room, they kind of turned her brothers and sisters against her. Did you two ever find it odd that we had little contact with the Shannon family?"

Duval and Helen looked at each other and Duval said, "You know I never really thought that much about it because we usually saw our cousins at birthday parties but that was the only time we ever mingled with them and once we got older we didn't see them much. Dad were our maternal grandparents that bad?"

Helen said, "I think they were Duval. Yes, we saw them at our cousin's birthday parties but, I remember some of the cousins saying that they wished Grandma and Grandpa would stay home. They didn't like being around them. They clearly saw them for the toxic people that they were because they saw them more than we did."

Jimmy said, "When your grandfather died, Rosie went to the funeral by herself. She stayed only as long as she had to. By that time her mother had really become mean and embittered. It was to her own detriment." He turned to Duval and said, "Duval, I asked to see the book from the funeral home when I died and you said, that I wouldn't want to see it. I eventually found it and I didn't think it was that bad. The people who I cared about on the force were there. The people who lost faith in me weren't there. I'm OK with that. I was actually touched that one of my sister's daughters came to Seattle for the funeral."

"What's your point Dad?"

"Son, when your grandmother Joanne Shannon died, Rosie and her siblings did not do a service for her. They told everyone that Joanne didn't want a funeral but it wasn't true. They just didn't want to be hypocrites by having a service and saying a bunch of stuff they didn't mean."

"Dad why are you telling us all of this now?"

"Because unfortunately to some degree, your mother became your grandmother. There were times when Rosie was great and we were happy, and then it was like someone flipped a switch and she turned into Evil Rosie. Nothing I did was sufficient. I'd mow the lawn. She'd tell me that it wasn't short enough or that I'd cut it too short. I'd wash the car and she'd tell me that it wasn't clean enough or that I did a terrible wax job. I painted the house one summer and when it was all done, she told me she hated the color and was demanding that I do it again in a different color. I refused…for obvious reasons.

I would come home from a rough day arresting bad people and all I wanted was to hug my Rosie and have a beer and unwind. I'd walk in the door and she'd be complaining about something trivial.

Now kids, I could have handled all of that, if it weren't for the fact that she took the super parenting too far. She started to buy stuff for you kids that you didn't need and she was maxing out the credit cards in the process."

Helen said, "What was she buying that was so terrible Dad?"

"Helen, did you ever stop and ask yourself why your mother bought you so many different kinds of shoes?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. There were some shoes where I only wore them maybe once or twice before I grew out of them."

Duval then looked thoughtful and said, "Yeah, she did the same thing with me as well. Mom really had a shoe fetish."

Jimmy said, "They weren't cheap shoes either. I finally had to cut up the credit cards and I cancelled them. I had her put on a watch list with the credit bureau. If she applied for any cards, I knew about it and I put the kibosh on it immediately. She hated me for it. She accused me of not loving my kids because I was depriving them of what they truly needed. You two didn't need that many different pairs of shoes when your feet were growing.

Duval, I'd like to revisit that conversation we had where you admitted to me that you smashed my windshield on purpose. You said I made your mother cry. I initially said Good for you. I then started to think back on that particular argument. That was the fight where I told Rosie once and for all that the spending was going to stop. I had cancelled all of the cards and she had a meltdown."

Gracie piped in and said, "Grandpa, if things were so bad with you and Grandma after you lost Shannon, why did you stay together and why didn't you seek out a support group for people who had lost children?"

"Oh Gracie, your grandmother and I were raised in an era where you didn't get in touch with your feelings. If things happened, you just moved on. Support groups hadn't been around for that long when this happened and your grandmother did not want to talk to strangers about our loss. As for why we stayed together, it wasn't always bad. There were times when Rosie was her old self and she was kind and supportive and then without warning, it was like a Jekyll/Hyde effect. It's why I cheated on her. I wanted to be around someone who'd be nice to me. When your mother was acting crazy, I couldn't be around her. I'm sorry. I know that makes me a bastard and I'll plead guilty to it."

Duval said, "Dad it sounds like Mom suffered from mental illness."

Jimmy looked at Duval and said, "Well Son with the psychology degree…you're starting to catch on."

Duval's eyes got wide and he said, "Dad, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, it's time to fast forward the story to when Paula was one of my interns….as long as that's OK with Paula."

Everyone turned and looked at Paula who was being very quiet. She nodded and said, "Yeah, it's time the truth is known no matter how embarrassing it all is."

Duval said, "Look Paula, I still blame Dad for this."

"Duval, if you want to blame someone, then blame Neil Diamond."

Everyone looked puzzled and Duval said, "What does Neil Diamond have to do with this?"

Jimmy said, "Oh for heaven's sake. Paula was supposed to go see him in concert with some friends and they gave her ticket to someone else because they thought she'd still be in Portland attending her mother's funeral."

"Thank you Jimmy for making that short and sweet. Look, Duval we were both upset because we both had had a really bad day and in my case week. So because it was my birthday, I suggested to Jimmy that we go to the bar over by where I lived in the U District. It seemed innocent enough."

Duval said, "Really?"

Jimmy said, "Yes, Duval…really. Trust me, I didn't think the evening was going to end like it did."

FLASHBACK

The music was playing and Jimmy and Paula were doing shots of tequila. Paula laughed and said somewhat inebriated, "Jimmy…is it OK if I call you Jimmy tonight?"

Jimmy smiled, equally inebriated and said, "Paula, please call me Jimmy."

Paula said, "Thank you for making my birthday a lot better than I thought it would be."

"You're welcome Paula and thank you for making my evening better than I thought it would be."

"For what it's worth, I think Mrs. Pritchard is a bitch for serving you divorce papers."

"Oh Paula don't say that. She may not be perfect but I'm far from perfect as well."

"Who's the scumbag that she's sleeping with?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It's Deputy Joey Reynolds. Please don't tell anyone."

"Hey Jimmy, you didn't tell anyone about my money troubles. The least I can do is keep this secret for you."

"…and I appreciate it Paula."

"Why would she have an affair with that scumbag? Everyone knows he is. Nobody in that office has anything good to say about him. People say he's dirty…and I don't think there's a woman on staff who hasn't been a victim of his advances."

"Really? How come nobody's come to me and told me?"

"Jimmy, everyone knows you two are friends from way back."

"I know Paula. You see, he and I go way back to when we were kids. He and his mother came here after the war from England. I kind of took him under my wing…"

"…and he repaid you by sleeping with your wife? And he makes unwanted sexual advances to the female deputies? That doesn't sound like much of a friend."

"You're right, that's not a friend at all."

"So nail the bastard Jimmy. I can't believe that someone as smart as you doesn't have something on him."

"You're very observant Paula but, I've already told Rosie that I'll give her the divorce if this is truly what she wants. As long as I believe Joey makes her happy then I won't stand in her way. I've never been able to refuse that woman anything…except of course the credits cards."

"Jimmy, why don't you fight for her? It sounds like you still love her."

"Love sometimes isn't enough. If I tell you something do you swear to never tell another living soul?"

"I swear Jimmy. I've already promised not to tell about Joey Reynolds. What's one more promise."

"OK…Paula, Rosie and I had a baby girl who died."

Paula was silent and then said, "Jimmy, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?"

"When our son was four and our daughter wasn't quite two. They don't know about it."

"Why not?"

"It's very upsetting to Rosie. She doesn't like to talk about it. She and I go to the grave every year on what would have been her birthday but we never say much when we're there…we usually just cry."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Jimmy."

"Nothing was ever the same between us after it happened and things have just gotten worse over the years."

Paula was silent as she couldn't think of anything else to say. Jimmy then said, "Paula, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You're 21 tonight."

"Oh I don't mind Jimmy, burden away." She smiled slightly at him.

"No, Paula. I'm a middle aged man going through a second midlife crisis because his wife dumped him for his best friend. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Second? What was the first?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "It happened in 1990. I made some very bad mistakes and in this case the less that's known the better…for all parties involved. Enough about me. What do you plan to do with your Master's Degree? Do you still plan to apply to the FBI?"

Paula smiled and said, "Yep, I'm going to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"That's extraordinary."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're gonna go far Paula if you don't get sidetracked."

Paula laughed and said, "How would I get sidetracked?"

"I don't know. I guess since you and your boyfriend broke up, there's nothing to get sidetracked about."

"Yeah, I really should thank Renee. I mean if it happened while we were dating, it would have happened later. Now, I can go to grad school…assuming I get in and just concentrate on school and getting to the FBI Academy."

"What if you find someone? You might want to settle down and have a family."

Paula laughed and said, "Oh please Jimmy, after what I went through in April, that's just not a road I see myself going down."

"Well you never know. I used to think that when I was single and then one day in the courthouse my eye caught a beautiful red headed stenographer…ironically, Joey wanted to date her but she chose me instead."

"Seriously? And now she's leaving you for him? Why?"

"I think she chose Joey because she knew it would hurt more."

"But why?"

"Look Paula, I'm not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. I probably had this coming to me….can we talk about something else? This is really depressing me."

The Tina Turner song "What's Love Got To Do With It?" started to play and Paula said, "You know what I think would make us both feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Let's dance Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I haven't danced in a long time. Let's do it."

Paula and Jimmy got on the dance floor and Paula sang along to the song…"What's love got to do with it? What's love but a second hand emotion…Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?"

The song ended and Jimmy was about to go back to the table when the Abba song "Does Your Mother Know" started to play. Paula grabbed Jimmy and pulled him back. She smiled very seductively at him.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, stayed on the dance floor and grabbed Paula close and they started to dance like everyone used to dance in the 1950's but Paula added shimmying and twisting to the fun. Jimmy found himself singing along with Abba…

"You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue  
but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
That's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out

Take it easy (take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?"

After the dance was over, they both were looking at each other in a way that neither was expecting to. They walked back to their table and sat down. The waitress came by and said, "Can I get you two anything else?"

Paula looked up and said, "Two more shots for the road."

Jimmy said, "Are you sure about that Paula?"

"Oh yeah."

She came back with the shots and said, "To my birthday Jimmy…thanks for making it awesome…oh and by the way, my mother's deceased as of four days ago so she doesn't know where I'm at." She then started to laugh as she took her last shot.

Jimmy raised his glass and said, "Happy Birthday Paula." He downed his shot.

Paula then said, "Jimmy, I know I only live a couple of blocks away from here but I don't want to drive in my state. Can you walk me back and then you can come back here and get your car?"

"I'd be happy to walk you back Paula. If anything happened to you between here and your place, I'd never forgive myself."

Paula smiled and grabbed her purse. Jimmy paid the bill and out the door they went.

As they walked Paula got thoughtful and said, "Jimmy why are friends and boyfriends so unreliable? They just disappoint you. Even family is unreliable, they think nothing of just up and dying on you."

Jimmy put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in and said, "Paula, you need to understand that all people have their flaws. I don't think people usually set out to disappoint the people that they care about…they're just not perfect people and sometimes they just can't help themselves but disappoint. The real problem is that people many times are scared to tell the truth so it's easier to just hide or run away from the problem."

"Are we talking about you or me Jimmy?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Does it get easier?"

"As you get older, you become more comfortable in your own skin so I'd say…not really."

Paula started to laugh as did Jimmy. "Well thanks Jimmy, you're really giving me hope for the future."

"Would you have rather I'd lied?"

"Maybe…"

They arrived at Paula's apartment building and Jimmy said, "I think this pity party needs to come to an end before we both pass out."

"Do you want to come into my apartment?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and said, "Paula, come on…I'm a lot older than you."

"Why are you stating the obvious? I'm well over the age of consent. Nobody will ever arrest you."

"Have you ever been with an older man?"

Paula smiled seductively and said, "Come on Jimmy." They walked to her front door when Paula said, "No."

"No what?"

"No, I've never been with an older man. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Paula, a guy like me isn't interested in something long term."

"Who says I am?"

Paula put the key in the lock and turned when Jimmy said, "Are you sure about this?"

Paula rolled her eyes and said, "Are you coming into my apartment with me Jimmy or not?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh why not?"

They came into the apartment and she never turned on any light. Jimmy leaned in to kiss Paula and she put her hand to his mouth and said, "No kissing Jimmy, let's not delude ourselves with what this actually is."

She walked into the kitchen and leaned forward on the counter as Jimmy saw her silhouette in the moonlight through the kitchen window and she said, "Come on Jimmy who needs a bed?"

He saw her slip her sandals off and then she slipped her underpants off and kicked them all away. She never removed her skirt or her blouse. She motioned to him to come up behind her. Jimmy walked up behind her and ran his hands over her breasts and whispered, "Paula are you really sure about this?"

She turned her head back as far as it would go to see him and she said, "Jimmy, if you ask me that question one more time, I'm going to smack you."

"OK, as you wish." She leaned on the kitchen counter and Jimmy did the rest of the work. They both let out a groan of pleasure as they both climaxed.

When it was over, they were both breathing hard and Jimmy said, "Happy Birthday Paula."

"Happy Unbirthday Jimmy….you should go now."

Jimmy was a little taken aback by the abruptness and he said, "So soon?"

She pushed him back slightly so she could lower her skirt and walked to the door and said, "The party's over Jimmy. We have work tomorrow." She opened the door and said with a smile, "Don't think for one minute that it wasn't fun though."

Jimmy nodded as he totally understood. "As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Paula woke up on her couch with a headache. She knew she had to get to the office as it was Friday. She took some Tylenol for the headache and brewed some coffee. "This is going to be a rough day." She thought out loud.

She decided to turn on the morning news and whose face should appear on the news in a story but Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard's face. He was giving commentary on an arrest that was made recently. It was then the full realization of what she did the night before hit her. Her jaw dropped and she said, "Oh my God! I had sex with the Sheriff of King County…not some anonymous guy that I picked up in a bar. I had sex with the Sheriff of King County whose face appears on TV on a regular basis. What the hell what I thinking? Oh gee Paula, you weren't thinking. You were just thinking that you needed to get laid. Oh my God!"

Paula went to the office as usual and saw Jimmy in his office. She went to her desk and spoke not a word to anyone. She had some reports that she needed to hand him for signing off. She felt that this was a good opportunity to say something. She walked to his office and said, "Sheriff Jimmy, could I have a minute of your time?"

"Of course Ms. McCaffrey. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to sign off of these." Paula closed the door behind her.

"I can do that." He signed all of the reports and said, "Is there anything else you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well, now that you mention it, did you tell anyone anything about where you were last night?"

"No, not a soul…have you told anyone."

"No…and I have no intention of telling anyone….because as far as I'm concerned…it never happened."

Jimmy nodded and said, "I agree…it never happened."

"All right then, I'll get back to work Sheriff."

She walked out of the office.

Joey Reynolds saw Paula leave the office and he walked in. Jimmy said, "What's up Joey?"

"I should ask you the same question." He was smiling very smugly.

Jimmy looked at him with puzzlement. "Joey, why are you in here? You've had an affair with my wife and she's served me divorce papers. She fully intends to leave me for you. Congratulations…you're apparently getting what you've wanted since 1965."

Joey looked surprised and said, "Rosie actually has served you divorce papers?"

"Yes, you weren't here yesterday when the court messenger showed up while I was addressing the group. You're wife Laurel then called me to tell me about the affair. You know you always underestimated her Joey. She came from one of the richest families in Seattle and it never occurred to you that she'd ever hire private detectives to follow you."

Joey looked perplexed and said, "Why didn't she say anything last night?"

"I don't know Joey. I'm not a mind reader. If I were, I probably would have dumped you as a friend years ago. So, Rosie doesn't want me. She now wants you. I give her to you freely…but if you break her heart or hurt her in any way…you will have me for an enemy….the only reason I haven't taken you out and beaten you to a pulp is because I'm no example of a good husband so this is probably karma for me."

"This is not good."

"No, Joey it isn't. If I were you, I'd be worried right now about how much Laurel was going to screw me out of in the divorce and how was I going to take care of Rosie when it was all said and done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, Jimmy was at work. He had moved into a motel for the time being until he could figure out what was going to happen with the house and Rosie. He lamented that Duval and Helen didn't know anything yet. He knew that this couldn't be avoided forever but with Duval choosing to stay at USC over the summer and Helen staying in Bellingham at Western WA University over the summer, he knew they wouldn't be home until Christmas. Maybe by then things could be explained to them.

He knew that neither of them would take the news very well…especially Duval. Jimmy knew that Duval looked at Rosie like she was the next best thing to the Virgin Mary and this would not go over well at all. He also sensed that Duval and Helen were not so fond of Uncle Joey in more recent years but they never explained why. Perhaps they just knew Joey wasn't what he had always claimed to be…Jimmy's best friend.

Jimmy was sitting at his desk contemplating all of this when his phone rang. "Sheriff Pritchard."

There was a silence on the other end. Jimmy said, "Hello? Is someone there?"

He could hear crying on the other end. Jimmy said, "Who is this? Are you all right?"

"Jimmy?" It was the voice of Rosie.

"Rosie? Why are you crying?"

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I've let you down. I've let the kids down."

"No….Rosie…I let you down in so many ways. The kids love you. You could never let them down."

"I was a fool Jimmy. I was right about Joey in 1965 and I let that truth get clouded by my personal feelings that I've had for you these past years."

"Rosie, it's OK. We all make mistakes. It's what makes us human beings. Remember, at church they always tell us we are a flawed humanity and that's why Jesus was sent to us."

Rosie began to cry even harder. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I love you. I really do love you. Tell the kids that I love them…goodbye Jimmy."

Jimmy's eyes got wide as the phone went dead. "Good Lord…Rosie what are you doing?" Jimmy grabbed the keys to the first available squad car. He turned on the siren and he made his way back to his house.

Jimmy ran into the house and screamed "Rosie!"

There was no answer. He ran into the kitchen and then ran upstairs. "Rosie!" There was no answer. He ran into all of the bedrooms and then he looked at the bathroom door in the hallway. He ran up to the door. It was locked. He didn't have time to break it down. He pulled out his service revolver and simply shot the door knob off the door. He then kicked open the door.

What he saw horrified him. There was Rosie in the bathtub in very hot water with her wrists slit. She was barely conscious. He ran to the tub and pulled her out. He grabbed two towels and wrapped them around her wrists and then ran to the bedroom and grabbed an old t-shirt, ripped it and tied it around the wounds. He then threw a large towel over Rosie.

Jimmy then ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. A woman's voice on the other end said, "9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

"This is Sheriff Jimmy Pritchard. I need to have first responders here to my house immediately. My wife just tried to commit suicide by slitting her wrists."

There was a brief silence and Jimmy yelled, "Did you just hear what I said?"

"Yes, Sheriff Jimmy, I just dispatched first responders to your residence."

Jimmy then realized the voice was familiar. "Paula?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm working the call center here today as part of the internship."

Jimmy then heard the sirens coming and said, "Right then, you did good. The fire department is here. Thank you."

"You're welcome Sir."

Jimmy hung up the phone and thought to himself, "Can this week get any worse?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
